


Strike A Chord

by LilyHellsing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, a stab at Grillby's history, so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 176,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHellsing/pseuds/LilyHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months into the barrier being broke and monsters roaming the surface, you finally meet one. It just so happens that you lose your job by defending this one. And given that you threatened to call the cops on your sleazy drug-using ex-boss, you, uh, probably lost your house too.<br/>But this short, punny skeleton isn't one to leave a good soul hanging.<br/>This seems to work out well since you felt like your life needed something new. This 'new' just so happens to include mingling with monsters. Oh, and you've a job as a singer/waitress at Grillby's new place. Same spiel, different setting -- and people. Oddly enough, this may have been the exact thing you needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A test of fire…  
> First time writing Undertale. First time writing second pov.  
> Edit 12/10: I DO have a plot for all of this. I'll also be taking a stab at writing Grillby's history (as I figure/imagine it, keep in mind. My own headcannons as it were).
> 
> Edit 1/5/16: WE HAVE A TUMBLR, COME FOLLOW:  
> http://strikeachordfanfiction.tumblr.com/

You were tired of the usual scene. It was often annoying to be at a club or bar as a participant – men simply didn’t know how to keep their hands to themselves, although women weren’t much better at times. It was worse to work for the place. From customers to your own bosses, they simply saw you as a bird that sang.  
The money tended to cover bills and rent though, including your second part-time job as a waitress. At least there, the only thing barking at you were your poor feet after a ten hour shift. It wasn’t a bad life, but it wasn’t the one you wanted.  
Fuck, hadn’t you sworn to yourself when you turned nineteen that you’d never be that cliché?   
A singer by night, a waitress by day…  
With no hint or shimmer on the horizon for a grander step, a contract, a tour, a recording…nothing.   
It was disgusting. It was disappointing. At times when you had a few hours to yourself – or, worse, an entire day off – you were eaten away by depression, self-loathing, and questions. What would you do? What could you do to break this cycle? You may have lived the past four years as a cliché, but you’d be damned if you continued this way til you were thirty.  
No, something had to give.  
But what?  
Not long after that, news broke. Evidently there had been a barrier between humans and…monsters. Yes, monsters. At first you wondered if this was Fox News’ latest attempt to practice Terror Management on the audience. It took quite a while before you broke down and looked up what the term was, why so many news outlets were using it.  
Monsters.  
Actual legit monsters.   
Skeletons, reptiles, fish ladies, talking goats…and so, so much more.  
You knew instantly what would happen. You felt a great swell of sympathy and pity towards these folk who looked up at the sky with such hope. Some places would accept them, some might be weary, but others…particularly in the land you were in, they would fear and hate them.  
And oh…how perfectly twisted this timing was, because it was political season. Even without figureheads spewing garbage on every outlet, you knew this was bad. If your own country folk couldn’t accept a different religion...oi.   
Whatever gods existed, you thought, help these monsters…because they were going to need it.  
~  
For the first few months, no monsters appeared in your area. You lived in a decent city in a decent neighborhood. You weren’t too far from the ‘barrier’, however. The government and red tape must have prevented them from roaming too far. You didn’t think too much of it, given your crazy schedule and uncertain personal life, but when you did, it was usually because of the news.  
The outlets wasted no time in trying to kick dirt at the monsters. You wondered what they were really like. You almost were tempted on a certain day off to go roam and meet one. Something stopped you though. It wasn’t fear, but…it just didn’t feel like the right time.  
So you spent that time living as you would normally. You caught bits and pieces on the news slandering monsters. Each time you did, you would shut off the report or click out of the article after a few moments. You would close your eyes and will away whatever unpleasant sensations and feelings you got from it all. You also would feel a bit cowardly since all you had to offer was a prayer to whatever being, if such even existed, was watching from afar.   
One day, however, this agnostic being offered you a chance to do more.  
You were walking to your night job – a singer at some dim club that did jazz eight percent of the time – when you heard people talking. No, not talking, but scowling. Shouting. Weird. You paused only to hear enough – Monsters.  
Evidently one or two had been spotted. An angry mob had formed. Amusing, you thought, to see that a group of people would form over the sight of peaceful monsters and not about the questionable disappearance of their tax dollars when their mayor wore fancy suits and the streets remained pot-holed. You would have liked to stay, perhaps even try to spy one of these monsters if only to see them in person…but you had a job.  
With that, you kept walking.  
Damn your good work ethic.  
Somewhere between putting your slightly too tight dress on and applying just-a-shade-lighter-than-gaudy red lipstick, you forget about the monsters outside. They were just like the ones in the news reports, spoken about but not physically before you. Like with your computer, you close that little tab in your mind and focus on the remaining one, the one that should soon be playing music.  
Slipping a lovely blue hair comb with a blue-green flower through your near-wild hair, struggling a bit, you called yourself ready and went out on stage. You looked as 1920’s as you could, perhaps a bit more modern since you refused to wear a flapper dress. It just…didn’t suit your legs, you felt. This one, however, touched just above your ankles. Your boss only allowed it in exchange for, you guessed right, it being a size smaller than it should be.  
Sigh.  
You had started to go up to the stage when you waved to the bartender, a usual routine. You stopped, however, to see no wave back. In fact, you saw no eyes or body in their normal spot. Instead they were, as you looked around, in between an angry customer and…and…  
A fucking skeleton.  
You stopped, nearly falling over on your thin, tall high heels.  
Was that a…?  
Oh…your…god…  
It must…they must be the monster the mob had been bitching about earlier. They seemed to be listening, willingly or not, to the angry customer who was sneering down at them. They were a particularly short skeleton at that. You frown. You should go to the stage…your cue is up in, like, thirty seconds. You had to be on stage and ready to bust out an oldie in twenty-five seconds now…you…you…  
Your feet led you to the incident across the room. Before you could even really register what you were saying, you inquired a bit coolly, “Something wrong here, gentlemen?” At least, you hoped the skeleton was something of a male. Or, at the very least, if they weren’t, they wouldn’t be offended by your term.  
Your bartender friend looked relieved for the intervention and stepped back. You understood why. Your boss was an ass and if anything distracted him from counting his wads of cash and, probably, line of illegal drugs…well, someone would be fired. Happened every time. And if your bartender friend’s situation of a sick family member hadn’t changed lately, he certainly couldn’t afford to get fired.  
“Ah, you’re the singer.” You twitch at the customer’s statement. Well, no shit. Why else would you be all dolled up? “I was just telling him,” he jerked a thumb towards the bartender, “that I want this freak out of here.”  
Your first thought was…why does he think you have the power to be a bouncer too? Hell, if you had more power than you thought here, why hadn’t anything told you before? You would have given a raise to everyone, as well as a shot of Captain Morgan’s to all the employees.  
Your second thought was…freak? You raise a thin brow and look at the skeleton. You hadn’t really looked at him just yet. Despite the warmth inside the bar, the skeleton wore a poofy blue jacket with some white fur on the edges – real or fake? Well, not that it mattered. It looked well used, however, the jacket…how long did he have it? Not that it mattered. He was just at your shoulders but that was while you wore heels, he was probably as tall as you.   
And that smile…  
How the hell a skeleton was able to smile was beyond you, but it was there, stuck. Not just like a normal smile that a skull might have, but…like a…a real smile. It was…both eerie and pleasant. And more so, his eyes…there were pinpricks of white as his eyes. On some level, you felt scared, uneasy before this skeleton just based on how he looked.  
You knew this was the same gut reaction – fear and uncertainty against the unknown – that the others felt. Unlike them, however, you knew not to hold onto this primitive fear and use, you know, your brain. The thing that humans seemed so fucking proud of and yet rarely seemed to use to half of its fullest reasoning capacity.  
“Jer,” you spoke to the bartender without taking your eyes off the monster, “what did Mr. Bones-Sans-Skin do to upset our guest?” Bones without skin. You thought it was funny at least. And so did the skeleton, you swore his smile twitched wider. You were a little ashamed at how relieved you felt. So, he didn’t mean harm then. Thank goodness.  
“Asked for a bottle of ketchup.”  
“…Come again?” You looked at the bartender with surprise before looking back at the skeleton. “That’s…it?” Okay well…that was a bit odd, but not threatening. When you heard a huff from the angry customer, you returned to your senses – and with it, a hint of sarcasm. “Sir, do you have any deadly allergies?”  
“What?” The angry customer stared at you.  
Your eyes reluctantly turned to him, to the boring, kind of gross human. “Allergies. Are you allergic to anything? Anything that might require an epi-pen?”  
“…No. I don’t see what this has to…”  
“Then if you aren’t allergic to ketchup, why has Mr. B here upset you?” You raise a brow. You were faintly aware of other eyeballs on you – shit, you thought in a moment of panic, you weren’t on stage. Well, not technically. Not physically. You may as well as be since everyone was watching the new ‘show’ here.   
More so, you felt the heavy pointed stare from the monster on your right. You try not to think too hard on it. “Ketchup isn’t the point! It’s him! He needs to leave, this is a place for humans only!”  
You jaw tensed. Ah, just like the news reports. You wonder how much of that vocab belonged to him originally or to Fox News. “Oh? I wasn’t aware there was a sign stating that.” Then with a tight grin, you add, “And technically Mr. B is human – after all, you have a skeleton inside you, don’t you? Either that means you’re not human or that Mr. B is.”  
The angry customer’s face turned a bit red as he sputtered. “Don’t you start playing word games with me, woman! I want him out of here or I’m taking my business elsewhere!”  
Again, where was this power everyone thought and assigned you to have suddenly coming from? “Enjoy the little love-tap the door gives your ass on the way out there.” You cross your arms, the cheap silk gloves brushing against your bare shoulders as you moved your fingers.   
This clearly wasn’t the reaction the man was expecting. “How dare you?! I demand to speak to the manager! I won’t have some lowly employee,” you color at his words, “speaking bad against me! And I won’t have this place ruined by the likes of him! I’ve been coming here for over a decade and I…”  
You felt something deep within you snap. All the negative feelings, all the pity, all the repressed thoughts and emotions you had felt each time you saw a slanderous article or report came back. You gritted your teeth and stood straight, towering over the man just by an inch though it seemed like much more. “How dare I?! How dare you! This man,” you refer to the skeleton as a man, technically right, “has simply walked in and ordered a bottle of ketchup. Has he harmed you? Has he insulted your mother? Has he so much even looked at your disgusting flab of flesh before you hunkered over?! No?! Then take your ignorant, repulsive, fearful ass and leave, for as dark as this place has been in the past decade that you’ve been here, Mr. B has brightened within minutes of simply existing!”  
You were breathing a bit heavy at the end of your speech. Admittedly, you had been bottling all of this up for…months. It simply snapped. He looked shocked and unsure at first, but then you caught a flash of smugness in his smirk. Before you could question it, you caught sight of the bartender’s nervous duck of the head. And then you realized why the pair had reacted in such a way.  
Fuck. You.  
“And you can escort this skeleton’s lack of ass out as you escort your own tight ass as you leave. Now.” The boss. He must have walked out of his office right at the start of your speech. And now…you were fired.   
Fuck.  
You turn to look at the man and quickly scowled, refusing to let him see your disappointment and panic. “It would be my utmost pleasure to leave this sleazy excuse for a bar. My only regret is that I’ve wasted so much time on its pitiful existence with my beautiful voice.” You started to go the front door, knowing the bartender friend would grab your stuff from the dress room to return later. Right now, he understood and you knew that you wanted to leave on a high note. “Oh,” you say as you touch the door handle, “and I’d be cautious about police making rounds about here. Such clubs tend to be a cover for drug rings, hm?”  
Yup. At least you could take pleasure in your ex-boss’s face going white, white as the shit he used. With that, you spun around and headed out. It was only when you were outside that you realized…several things, actually. One, it was fucking cold outside in this dress. Two, it was night outside. Three, you were in a dress alone at night. Four, you had no weapon. And five…you didn’t recall seeing the skeleton as you left.  
Hugging yourself, you cursed loudly as you started back to your apartment. At least your outrage left you a bit warm, you reasoned. Still, reality was sinking in and with it, a cold chill down your spine. You were out a job. Chances were, you wouldn’t find a singing job in this area again since that swine’s influence reached. And…you just…threatened to call the cops on him…  
“Fuck!” You hiss at your own stupidity. You should probably move. Probably. Which meant quitting your other job. And soon.  
“hey.” A new voice rang out right next to you.  
“FUCK!” You jump, shouting the curse louder in surprise as you spun. The movement and the tall heels, however, proved to be non-compatible. You started to fall backwards, your eyes wide and hands flailing.  
Lucky for you, the person grabbed your arms and pulled you back to an upright position without much effort. You wobble slightly, startled and trembling, but standing. Before you could think of the hands that wrapped around your arms, they pulled back.  
It was…the skeleton! “Oh. Hi.” You manage to squeak, quickly but carefully taking your shoes off. You would walk on the cold sidewalk, screw it. It was safer…and…easier to run like. “Uh…” Again, you were ashamed at that flicker of fear you felt with this…skeleton. Person. Man. Alone at night. His eyes glowed a different kind of glow than the street lights.   
“back there…” he started to speak, but your mind jumped to conclusions.  
“Oh, right, I, uh, I’m sorry for speaking over you like that. I mean, beside the height difference. I just didn’t want anything to escalate and I didn’t know what to say other than to try and handle the situation as…”  
Before you could finish your rushed ramble of an explanation, a chuckle leaves the skeleton. The noise stops you, surprised. It was…pleasant. A deep rumble. You like it. “the name is sans.” He held his hand out for you to take.  
You stared for a moment, trying to comprehend it all. “Sans? Like…wait, so I was technically right? Mr. Bones-Sans-Skin? That’s…wow, I’m hilarious.” You try an uneasy jest, but you’re actually fairly floored that your attempt to joke back there had ironically been correct. “I’m…” before you could tell him your name, you take his hand…and hear something like breaking wind.  
You freeze.  
Sans pulls his hand back to show a deflated whoopee cushion, laughing at your reaction. You twitch. So, a jokester, eh? “nice to meet ya, kid.” He says as if nothing had happened, shoving his hand into his pocket. He smiled wider though – or maybe you were just seeing things. “thanks for what you said back there. guess I picked the wrong bar to ketchup with the surface world.”  
You twitch and smile slightly. Yup, a joker. “Evidently I’m also blind to the sign that said ‘humans only’ – though I still argue that I’m right. You are technically insid-…” you stop, blushing at what you were going to say. The ske- Sans catches on because he’s grinning wider. You immediately try to change topic. “Well, thanks for the introduction, scare, and save! Must be off to contemplate my next move.”   
You start heading off when you hear him speak calmly, as if you had never moved an inch, “walking home alone this time of night must be scary even for humans. not to mention that you probably live some miles off.”  
You curse inwardly. “Your point, Mr. B?” You raise a brow and glance back at him.  
He chuckles. He likes the nickname. “you got a nice face, kid…and a kind heart.” You feel warmth creep up your neck although you aren’t sure at which part caused it. He held a boney hand out and faintly you wished you had been paying attention to how bones felt on your arm earlier. “i know a shortcut.”  
You look at him carefully, sizing him up – heh, size. You didn’t feel that initial fright as you did at the bar or even when he startled you. Something about him and his jokes…put you at ease. Not completely, as you felt a knot of fear at the bottom of your stomach, as if you sensed something about him you couldn’t name, but at ease. Still, you ask, “Why should I trust you?” It was soft, quiet. It lacked a bite or accusation, even curiosity. It simply was.  
Sans didn’t skip a beat, as if he had expected this. “you shouldn’t.” He admitted, “but I’m in a good mood tonight.” And as if you weren’t already questioning reality, the skeleton fucking winked at you.  
With a small smile, you reach up and take his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

So…your prediction the other night? Yeah, it came true. The next day after you, uh, ‘quit’ your night job, you got hang-up calls. That was cool though, you simply turned off your phone. A few days after, however, you started seeing the same tinted car drive by slowly. Hm. Well then, that was more…problematic. Especially when that damn car followed you to your day-time job.  
The night Sans had taken you on a ‘shortcut’ – you had been a bit dizzy afterwards, like you had downed three shots in five minutes – you exchanged numbers. You had lost contact with him for a couple days when you shut off your phone. The car, however, had encouraged you to turn your phone back on.  
In that space of time, Sans had sent you four bad puns, two decent puns, and one great joke. Oh, and a concerned-not-concerned text about your silence. You felt bad for that one. So far he had been nothing but kind…exasperating at times, but nice. So you explained what had been happening the past week, admitting your concern, and apologized three separate times for going quiet.   
You didn’t get a text back for…quite a while.   
That was fine. You spent your ‘free time’ – i.e. nights that weren’t occupied with singing at bars – singing in your apartment as you packed your stuff. You didn’t dare sleep, honestly. You checked the windows, locks, and door once every hour. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood…but money made people, neighbors, go deaf and blind for a time.   
Honestly, the trippy sleep schedule was starting to screw with you. It was effecting your waitressing job. You had enough money for the physical act of moving, but not for a new apartment. It came down to trying to find a decent job and bumming with someone until your first nice paycheck came in.   
The, uh, only problem was…you didn’t really…have many friends. At least, none that weren’t already sharing a flat with at least three other people. Ah, the life of theatre. It blew sometimes. You could possibly try a motel but…that would eat up your savings quickly. Not to mention, you lacked a car so your job options were limited.  
Damn.  
Seemed like you had…boxed yourself in.  
You were in the middle of packed boxes. Immediately you facepalmed and cursed Sans. He rubbed off on you. “Dorky skeleton.” You mutter as you go to pack your books.  
“thought my ears were burning.”  
You scream and spin around, flinging your copy of Phantom of the Opera at the voice. A boney hand caught the hardcover edition and you saw a poofy blue skeleton a few feet away. You stared for a moment, catching your breath and willing your heart to calm the hell down. He flipped through the pages before you managed to speak again. “What…what the…what the fuck are you…?!”  
“let me guess,” he said as he held the book on the side, as if it were a Playboy magazine, “you’re wondering if I actually have ears now?”  
You gape. Then you blinked and step forward, grabbing the book and swatting at his hand. “No, you damn bag of bones, I’m wondering how you got into my apartment!” Never mind that you nearly pissed yourself thinking that it had been someone from your ex-boss. You had been singing throughout the evening, packing, keeping the mood light…but in truth, you had been alert, on edge, and just waiting for the other shoe to drop. You’d only naturally be angry that Sans had been that other shoe – falsely so, but you thought.  
If Sans was upset by the term, he didn’t show it. In fact, he shoved his hands back in his pocket and shrugged. “magic.” You stared at him for a moment, tempted to call him out on that. On the other hand, you recalled the shortcut and…well, he was a talking, walking skeleton, wasn’t he? Magic was a good explanation.  
But then it led to… “Do you just waltz in and invade privacy when you feel like it?!” You placed the book in the box before crossing your arms. Now you’re no longer angry at being caught off guard, but…embarrassed.   
He gave you a lazy grin. “only when my bud isn’t answering her phone.”   
You relax more. “Your bud? I’m as much of a flower as your cheeks are sweet.” You smirk a bit, enjoying the ability to tease.  
He chuckled. “which cheeks are we talking about?”  
“Guess.” His entrance forgotten, you nod to the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”  
“got any ketchup?” You should have known.  
“I do. Go sit in the living room and we’ll ketchup.” You beat him to his own horrible pun for the sake of not having to hear him say it. He chuckles again and you find yourself pleased that you did it. His laugh wasn’t too bad. Hadn’t it calmed you before that night?  
When you return with a hard cider for yourself and ketchup for him, you sit on the other side of the couch and sip. You watch him, your noise scrunching at the sight of him inhaling that ketchup. Where did it even go? One day you’d ask, once you got closer to him.   
When it became obvious that he wasn’t going to speak first, you roll your eyes and brush your unruly hair back. “So…what’d you call and text about?”  
“you’d know if you picked up your phone.” He had a point technically.  
You snort softly. “I may have accidently packed it. Or maybe it’s under the covers. Either way, I didn’t hear anything. What’s up?” When he stills briefly, you tense. For a skeleton who is always smiling, he has certain…facial expressions, as fucking absurd as that sounds! “Sans?” You ask in a steady, serious tone.   
“i can’t use my powers on humans.” The seriousness of his own voice startled you, put you back on edge. “if I did, your government would have cause to throw us back underground.” It made sense and you nodded to show you understood. But where was he going with…? “the people in the car outside? they’re planning to…give you a visit tomorrow while you sleep.”  
You could feel the blood drain from your face and felt your stomach churn. You nearly drop your drink, would have too if it hadn’t been hovering an inch over the couch. “H-how…do you…do you know that?” You hate to ask. You hate speaking the words. Still, you need to know.  
Sans had told you that you shouldn’t trust him, but he was game for that one night. Truth be told, you were too busy thinking about this drug-people problem to mull over what the skeleton’s words meant long-term – if long-term were a thing. Well, evidently it was and now was the time to question his words.  
He looked at you from the corner of his eye and you could have sworn there was a flash of blue in them. “i have my ways.” He said carefully.  
You had to fight the urge to stand, to pace, to get away from him, from this place, from those people. You swallowed thickly and inhaled slowly. “Alright. So that’s what you wanted to tell me.” It was good to know but… “You can leave now.” Your voice is a bit harsh, harsher than you wanted. “You’ve repaid the favor. You’re good. Go. Take the ketchup with you, one less thing to pack.” Panic starts to bubble.   
Sans watches you, turning his head to face you better. His silence irritates you further. It’s irrational but fuck it. You were just told that…that… “Leave!” You snap, standing at last. How your legs were steady enough for this was beyond you. “You’ve delivered my death sentence, now leave!” He didn’t budge. You start to pace on trembling legs. “You think this is easy for me, Sans?! I have no place to go! I have no one to go to! I’m trapped here and if I try to leave, even if I had the money to fucking leave, they’d follow and find me! Even if I could leave, I don’t dare put anyone in danger! So leave me alone so I can prepare myself for one last day, for my funeral!” You stop pacing. You’re shaking. You even think you might have shed a tear or two, your throat aches. Sometime throughout the speech, you dropped your drink and the cider was everywhere.  
That damn smiling skeleton just kept watching you with those small white lights as eyes. You didn’t feel as unnerved as you had a week ago. No, you just watched him watching you. Finally he spoke, “if you had checked your phone, you would have seen…I was asking if you’d like to room with my brother and me for a bit.”  
You stared for another long moment. He had just let you rant to get it out of your system. And now… “Where’s the punchline?” You ask in a hushed voice, soft without any accusation. It was a familiar tone from last week when you asked him why you should trust him.  
His smile twitched and grew. He seemed to catch onto the same déjà vu moment. He shrugged, put the ketchup bottle down, and stood while offering his hand. “there is none.”  
“Why are you helping me?” And why should you trust him?  
His eyes dimmed as if pensive for a moment. “because the surface doesn’t need to be short one less understanding human.” Pause. “plus, I like your face, kid.” Smirk. “and we need a new maid.”  
You aren’t sure whether to strike him or hug him for that comment. You’d be glad to help with the cleaning in exchange for a spot on the couch. Your stuff could be put in storage, the most important things brought with you. You’d be staying with monsters but…you don’t finish the thought.   
You shake his hand and heard the sound of a whoopee cushion.  
Oh, what did you get yourself into?  
~  
No, really, what the hell did you get yourself into?  
You were alive, sure, but…  
It didn’t really, really sink in what was happening until you…were there. You were in a monsters house. You were in the side of town – an entire town over from your own, actually, where the monsters were temporarily staying. Once the government settled, made laws, protections, and the majority of humans got over themselves, they would move further out, separate possibly.  
But in the meanwhile…you were in the monster ‘settlement’.   
You were a human…in the…monster settlement.  
Well, you tried to joke with yourself in the dark, you had wanted and needed a change in your life. At least you weren’t the cliché waitress/singer anymore, right? You tried to focus on this. Not only that but…perhaps you needed a break from your own species. Monsters were probably very nice…or, at least, they wouldn’t harm you. Yeah. This would work out and it’d be an adventure…  
You fell into a somewhat troubled sleep, still on edge from Sans’ warning about the drug-folk. You dreamt scary things, funny things, slice of life things, and things that were just too blurry to recall. It wasn’t the dream that kept you half-awake, however, or in a fitful sleep. It was the subtle, underlying fear that you might die…either by drug-folk or…much to your sleepy shame…monsters.  
So when the front door flew open at six AM, you jumped off the couch with a half-choked yelp.   
“IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, RETURNED FROM AN OVERNIGHT TRAINING SLEEPOVER WITH UNDYNE!” The person shouted as they spoke. You grimaced and covered your ears, unsure if you preferred this or the sound of bullets flying.   
…Still deciding.  
You sit up with the blanket tangled around your legs. Before you could question who he is or even announce yourself as a guest, a voice spoke almost right next to you. “hey bro.” You yelp again and jumped to the side, straight into the couch.   
“Sans!” You snap, your throat protesting at such volume so early without warming up. Wait, bro? As in his brother? You look up to the tall, very tall, skeleton…oh, that makes sense.   
“WHAT’S THIS?” Papyrus exclaimed. “A HUMAN?!” You tensed and shot a look at Sans who just smiled. Were you in danger? Before you could question it further, the tall skeleton stood before you, towering over you. “IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PERHAPS YOU HAVE HEARD OF MY GREATNESS?”  
You blinked. He was the…third person speaking and…great? Then...he…wait…you blink again. “Er, nice to meet you.” If he was going to be your roommate for the next few weeks, you might as well get cozy. “My name is…” you were about to stand as you spoke but just before you said your name, you felt something step on the blankets -- which were still wrapped around your legs. A short cry left you before you flew forward, against Papyrus.  
The pair of you landed on the ground, you partly on him and…Sans grinning that shit-eating grin of his. “oops,” he said, “hope nobody broke any bones.” He winked.  
Papyrus groaned at the pun. You scowled slightly and rolled off of Papyrus, wincing at your sore cheek. Perhaps you did land roughly against…well, the skeleton was nothing but bones. As you were about to worry about a bruise, the taller skeleton spoke. “OH, HUMAN, I AM AFRAID YOU SKIPPED THE FIRST FIFTEEN STEPS OF DATING.”  
You stop moving, sitting on your feet as you stared at him. Was that…was that an orange dust over his cheeks? Your eyes widen. Was that a blush?! Could skeletons blush?! “Huh?” You spit out eloquently.   
“looks like she was excited to jump your bones, bro.” Sans commented before snickering.  
You caught on and blushed profusely, fascinated despite it all that Papyrus blushed further as well. “SANS!” He exclaimed.  
Well, that was an interesting first meeting. The sun was just peeking out and you were wide awake now. Sans made a comment about going to bed and Papyrus said he was going to cook spaghetti to make up for the steps that you skipped in the dating handbook. You weren’t sure what to do with your day in the monster settlement town.  
For now, you were just glad that Papyrus was far from the scary monster under the bed and more like the cuddly teddy bear.  
…The painfully hard and sharp teddy bear, if your sore cheek had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby-intro in the next chapter! Then I'll be trying to do a balance of the other folks :3 but I'm excited and need to write the Grillby-intro before I explode! xD Then it'll slow into a steady pace...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT REALLY, REALLY CARRIED AWAY WITH THE WORD COUNT, SORRY. It's like, 5,900 or so this chapter?  
> xD I didn't want to break it up though cause then it'd be a 1,500 chapter, then a...4,400. And it looked weird.  
> Plus I DID promise Grillby by third chapter.  
> ...I don't know. I'm rambling. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy (or at least get through) the long read.  
> Please leave a comment, they make me happy to read and even happier to respond to! :)

One bite of the spaghetti and your stomach, as well as taste buds, protested. Still, to flat out refuse your host’s brother’s food was…kind of rude. Even if it was a questionable health hazard. So you pretended to eat it, slipping it into the trash when he wasn’t looking. You wonder how someone could have such trouble with spaghetti…but then you recall that his brother drinks ketchup. And unless your tired mind had deceived you, you could have sworn that there were battle sounds coming from the kitchen as Papyrus cooked.

Coffee…you really needed coffee. Maybe three cups and a muffin.

Gods, that sounded amazing.

Did they even have coffee here? Or muffins? It didn’t occur to you immediately that maybe…monster food might be different than human food? Maybe that explained the spaghetti. You wanted to ask Sans, as Papyrus might wield you off to shout at the sun or something, but that little skeleton dork was asleep.

You promised to get revenge on that one sooner or later.

He was an odd one, that bones-sans-skin. When you actually counted the days since you first met him and looked at everything that had went down…it had been a week and a day. Yet in that week and a day, you had been stalked, struggled with your remaining job, feared for your life, received a death threat, and moved in with the skeleton brothers. Damn, it almost sounded like a dark sitcom.

You briefly wonder if you _could_ turn it into a sitcom as a job, but decide against it. The idea of any sort of cameras in this town makes you uncomfortable. Not for yourself, no, but for the monsters. They didn’t need any more press that would undoubtedly be turned against them.

But that brought up the need for a job. There were a few human towns – not cities, but towns – on the south, west, and east side of this place. All were something like twenty miles away. They would have jobs, no doubt, but you…had no transportation. So far as you could tell, there wasn’t much of a bus system going on here yet either. Hm.

Perhaps you could get a job here in monster town…but…it felt wrong somehow, to take a job away from a monster. You didn’t feel right. No, you would talk to Sans about transportation and take your chances in the three towns first – the fourth up north was your old home and you sure as hell didn’t need to stop by there.

Sans…him and his shortcuts. You smirk as you look out the window, unable to fall back to sleep after everything. Papyrus went down the hall to get his action figures to show you. Why was it that every time you tried to think about Sans, to figure him out, it slipped your mind? You were distracted every time. It felt like a dream you were trying to recall in detail, only to have it slip through your fingers like sand.

Sans…like Sans. Ha.

It _was_ pretty odd that a monster you had defended would invite you to his home the second time you met, and after delivering bad news at that. He was either incredibly open, welcoming, and accepting of the strangers he met…or there was something much more to his generosity. Somehow he didn’t seem the type to do that. And more on your part, you had accepted his offer! A skeleton you had only met twice, talked to a handful of times about the most benign things, you accepted his offer! Why did you do that? No, no, it wasn’t _entirely_ about survival…you could have gone to the police or something.

The truth was you trusted him on some level deep in your gut. Even though you also were weary of him, that knot of hesitation remaining as though you knew something about him that you shouldn’t, you still trusted him. And you…your judgement might be faulted, though you didn’t know how.

“Ugh!” You groaned, tugging at your unruly hair in frustration. You couldn’t take the back-and-forth thinking anymore! You stood and went to dress in simple blue jeans and a light green top, something that was far more spring-like than autumn-like. That’s right, you thought, it was early September. You reluctantly grab a jacket – while you dislike the cold, you also dislike admitting that it was indeed no longer summer by grabbing the piece of clothing.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU LEAVING US SO SOON?!” How had you been able to forget about Papyrus and his loud voice for a moment? Damn, you must have been pretty heavy into your thoughts. Just as you’re about to speak, however, you noticed belatedly that there was a trace or so of…distraught? Sadness? Disappointment? Something like that rested in his voice.

You soften. “No, no, I just thought I’d go for a walk…I need to clear my head.”

“REALLY? WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN IT?”

Suddenly you remember who Papyrus reminds you of. In a weird sense, he reminded you of the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. You smile at this. “Many annoying thoughts. Would you like to come with me?” You pause, thinking. “I, uh, could use a great escort.”

The tall skeleton struck a pose and adjusted his cape. “AS YOU SAY, HUMAN! LET US GO!”

You decided to stick to the outskirts of the monster settlement. Less monsters to run into…and though you liked Papyrus and felt like he had good intentions, you…didn’t, uh, really think it wise to meet new monsters with him. With Sans, sure…but Papyrus...he might just, er, hand you over…

Not that monsters wanted to hurt you or anything, but…you were still on edge from the drug-folk.

~

“say kid, when was the last time you ate?” Sans inquired later that evening.

Your stomach had growled particularly loud just moments before he asked, prompting the question. You tried not to shift on the couch, embarrassed that you had been caught. Truth be told, you were just unsure how to bring it up without Papyrus overhearing. And…you were unsure how to tell Sans this without insulting his brother or him.

“Er…technically this morning, but…” you feel a bit sheepish as the skeleton looks at you.

He seems to catch on. “you ate Papyrus’ spaghetti?”

“You sound surprise.” You mumble so the brother skeleton wouldn’t hear you from down the hall.

“that you’re alive after that, yeah.” He smirked. “nah, my brother’s cooking skills have improved a lot since he stared with Undyne,” not the first time you heard that name, from your walk with Pap, “but I’m surprised he progressed so far as to make something edible.”

You twitch and look away, guilty. “Well, uh, I didn’t exactly…get past a bite or two.”

If you glanced back at Sans, you would see a gleam in his eye. “oh I see, so you were just being…humerus of him.”

A smile flickers across your face. “Not bad.” You muse. “But yeah…actually, I wanted to ask you about that. Is there a difference between monster and human food? Would one or the other be sickened or worse if they ate the other kind? What about drinks? Please tell me you know what coffee is.” There’s a slight whine at the end of your voice there.

Sans lets out that deep, almost gravelly chuckle. You are quickly finding that sound to be a comfort. “i know a place, come on.” He stood and called out to Papyrus in the kitchen, “hey Papyrus, we’re going to Grillby’s, want anything?”

“WHY WOULD I WANT ANYTHING FROM THAT GREASE TRAP?!”

“oh come on Pap, they moved buildings, I’m pretty sure they left the trap at the old place.” He winks at you at his own word play.

“MAYBE BUT I HAVE BROUGHT MY STANDARDS WITH ME.” You snort out a short laugh at that. “WAIT, IS THE HUMAN GOING TOO?” Oh boy. Suddenly Papyrus tore through the kitchen and all but ran into you – had you not stepped back, he would have. Your cheek was still smarting from this morning. “HUMAN, DON’T GO! GRILLBY’S IS A HORRIBLE PLACE!”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Despite logic, you do feel a bit of unease slip into your gut. Was Sans taking you somewhere…dangerous?

Papyrus leaned forward and you tense. He then speaks in a way that suggests that it should have been a whisper but it was a Papyrus-whisper. “THEY DON’T EVEN SERVE SPAGHETTI THERE!”

You feel your lips twitch. You can tell Sans is watching this with that amused grin of his. “Then I should go there to scold them from lacking such a, uh, culinary…perfection.” You have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep your expression from breaking.

Papyrus seems greatly pleased at this. With his blessing, you and Sans are off.

As you start to walk further into town, you tense. You shove your hands in your pockets, feel too constricted, then start to play with your unruly hair that dared to sneak over your shoulder. You then toyed with the sash of your jacket, making sure it was tight to keep the cooler evening air out.

Sans caught on quick yet again. “nervous?”

You looked to your side at him and nearly jump out of your skin. The monster town doesn’t have as many street lights as your city did. As a result, all you saw of Sans was the moonlit bones, smile, and those damn white pinpricks of lighting staring at you. Fuck, you weren’t expecting that. “N-no!” You protest, more embarrassed of your reaction than of being caught with your nervous habits. You looked straight ahead, jaw tense.

This was quickly becoming a routine between you two, you realize.

Sans shrugs his big shoulders. “it just looks like somethings got your…bones rattled.”

You snort. “I should start grading you on your puns.” You mutter, toying with your hair once more by wrapping it around your finger. It served its purpose though, you realize. You weren’t as embarrassed or tense. Nervous still, yeah, but…so long as you didn’t look at the skeleton in the moonlight, you were fine.

He seemed to take to the idea. “you already call me a B.”

You smirk. “Mr. B, not ‘a’ B. Very different, ah, turn of phrase on the surface there.” You pause. “And I swear if you make a ‘D’ joke, I’ll…” you suddenly wondered, and you hated yourself for it, if skeletons had…er. Well. He couldn’t since he didn’t have flesh, but then how did he…had he ever…? You fall silent as you think about this grand philosophical debate within your own head.

You were so lost in this question that you didn’t notice you had started to veer off the sidewalk. It was only when half your foot slid off the edge and gravity started to pull you to the ground for a more intimate moment did you realize. Or, at least, you would have hit the ground had a boney hand not grabbed your arm and pulled – without much effort, you would realize later.

You give something of a strangled noise and fall forward, stumbling against the skeleton. “not even wearing heels this time and you’re…falling for me.” You smack Sans’ shoulder as you right yourself, feeling warmth flood your face. You notice that…you hit mostly poofy jacket. Damn, how plush was that thing since you didn’t hit bone?

“Hilarious.” You mutter, missing the brief flash of blue when you struck him. You adjusted your jacket and started to walk again. After a block, you mutter, “Will…will any of the monsters…I mean, do they want or have reason to…?” Hurt you. Harm you. You hated to speak the words but damn it, you needed to know. Just because you didn’t believe in the news reports didn’t mean you didn’t feel that initial fight or flight reaction. It was a primal survival mechanism. That brief fear of the unknown and what to do with it was why you and your family line had survived til now. Logic would come and take over to shoo away the fear, but…

You needed, wanted, craved the reassurance that you were indeed safe here.

Amongst monster and not your own kind. Oh how fucking ironic. Sad, but funny nevertheless.

Sans walked beside you without speaking at first. For a moment, you thought he hadn’t caught on. Just as you opened your mouth to try again, he spoke solemnly, “no reason anymore…”

You nearly stopped walking. No…reason anymore? What…what did that mean? That wasn’t exactly reassuring! Anymore? Was it you specifically or any human? What did that mean to…

“we’re here.” Sans’ voice changed, lighter this time. You looked up to see a sign painted crisp and clean with red and outlined in black. ‘Grillby’s’. It has a few windows but they’re the foggy sort so you can’t see through them.

Curious, you walk through the door that Sans holds open for you. Instantly you’re greeted with…warmth. So much so that you shiver from how cool it had been outside. The contrast seemed extreme. You looked around, taking it all in all while slowly undoing your sash and buttons.

There are two large dogs in robes – damn, your first instinct is to pet them, but you barely manage to resist as you fiddled with your jacket – another small dog’s head swallowed in armor, and one mean looking dog smoking some pipe or another at the first table. There’s a sort of chicken monster playing cards with…something you can’t see too well – was it a monster or was it your imagination? There’s a horse, or maybe a donkey, with green hair at the bar. There was a few bunnies to your right and a very sharp toothy sea-like monster behind them. There were also some obviously intoxicated bird-like monsters at the bar.

Everyone looked at you when you walked in. You tense and took a step back, realizing that you had been studying them studying you. Before you could do much more, there was a near unison cheer – some drunk, some crystal clear, and some garbled – of “Sans!”. You nearly sigh in relief, they had been looking at the short skeleton at your side, not you.

Over all, they seemed to be a friendly bunch. They looked at you finally and you take a step closer to Sans before realizing how foolish you’re acting. No one had growled or bared their teeth at you – well, that sea-monster probably couldn’t close their lips anyway. Up til a week ago, you had sang before crowds for years – in the dark with a spotlight blinding you, sure, but still. So why were you suddenly so nervous?

You stepped back to your own space bubble and offer a small smile, waving once like a dork. A few turned away from you and Sans, going back to their own game or conversation. A handful waved back and you relaxed. As you followed Sans to the bar, you walk by a small stage that holds a jukebox and a neon sign – Grillby’s – on it. You feel a flutter in your heart, a bit of longing and nostalgia. Ah, you did miss singing…

When you sat at the bar with a seat free on your left and Sans on your right, you finally looked behind the bar. Immediately you wondered how you had managed to be so damn blind moments ago. Why hadn’t you noticed the bartender at first? No, literally, how could you physically not notice him at first?

He was on fire.

He was a fucking flame, walking, talking, and…cleaning a glass evidently.

There were lanterns and dim lights around the room, sure, but this man was clearly the source of the light and warmth that was Grillby’s. You shrug off your jacket and place it on your lap, feeling no need for it. Now you’re glad you wore your short sleeve green shirt, it made for the perfect temperature in the room.

Because there’s a god damn flame wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a black vest, and a black bowtie. Oh, and glasses. Can’t forget the glasses. For his…lack of eyes. You stare. Wait, he had no facial features. He legit was just a _flame_!

And you suddenly became aware of him staring at you – somehow, without any distinct eyes to notice. Er. You blink and looked away, feeling your face warm with blood rather than heat this time. You’re mortified to realize your lips must have been parted in awe since they’re dry suddenly. Clearing your throat, you look at Sans.

He’s just grinning. “Grillbz, this is my new friend.” He gestures to you. “this is Grillby.” He stated the obvious. It then occurred to you that, oooh, this is the guy that owns the place. Huh. You nod, speechless from all the news monsters in the past, oh, thirty seconds. It was quite a bit to take in.

Wait, why were you so shocked and shy suddenly?! Rarely were you like this! You refused to let this be the first impression you portrayed. So you decided to speak, to make these monsters know you, the human, as not being timid. “Hey.”

…

So fucking poetic and grand.

The fire – er, Grillby nodded at you.

Well, you tried.

“we’ll take two burgers and fries, and my usual.” Sans ordered.

You watch as the man slipped into the back. With that fire out of the room, no longer drawing you forth like a moth to the…oh. Well regardless, you look around once more. Everyone is chill, calm, having a good time. Sure there are hints of sadness, but what bar lacked such a thing? You rest your elbow on the bar and look over once more. Wow. They’re…this was…

“Everyone’s so…normal.” You tense at your own word. “I mean, not ‘normal’, but…I was expecting different. This could easily be a human bar.” You tried again.

Sans chuckled and rest his elbow on the bar, facing you as you looked at him. “i get what you’re trying to say, kid.”

Before you could comment further, the delicious smell of food filled your nose. You looked before you, jumping slightly when you saw a hand made of fire place a plate before you. You offer a weak grin, almost an apology, to the bartender. You weren’t sure what he thought of it since you couldn’t quite figure out his facial expression. He placed a bottle of ketchup before Sans before looking at you, clearly asking without asking what you wanted to drink.

You felt your breath catch. Well then, where did that come from? That was so unlike you! Actually, the feeling of nervous flutter in your stomach was getting really annoying. You gritted your teeth briefly before making a decision. “Long island tea.” Several liquors in one, what could possibly go wrong?

Sans looked at you with his ‘drink’ halfway poised to his li- teeth. He arched an eyebrow, or at least that was the feeling you got since he was a fucking skull. He muttered quietly as though thinking out loud, “that’s new.”

Grillby went to start making your drink. You blink at the skeleton. “Hm? What is?”

Something flickered over his expression but it was there and gone so fast that you thought you were seeing things. Maybe a shadow or something, since there _was_ , after all, a giant fire monster nearby. “didn’t know you drank.” He shrugged before taking a swig of ketchup.

You try not to grimace. “Says the jacket of bones who drinks ketchup.” Ketchup…it reminded you of blood. You wanted to make a joke about him drinking blood, or maybe trying to resemble a human in the flesh – ha – but something told you it was in poor taste. Instead, you shrug and pick up a fry. “Is that bad?” You were genuinely curious.

Sans shrug. “no, I just didn’t know.”

Well, why would he? You spent literally, what, three days together in person? Total? Before you could comment further, the same hand made of fire placed your drink before you. You look up with a shy smile and thank him quietly before taking the alcoholic beverage.

Welp, you thought, farewell awkward, nervous shyness…hello relaxed you!

~

Oh, how the poison of alcohol(s) worked wonders.

You just finished with your second long island – damn, Grillby made it strong and didn’t skim it with the seltzer like most bartenders did. Either he liked you or he was always so kind. The former made you blush.

It had worked, your plan. You were much more relaxed, calmer. Nothing too messy though. Having worked at a bar for the past several years, you were able to hold your liquor pretty well. And with the food – which was freaking delicious, no matter how much of a ‘grease trap’ Papyrus claimed the place to be – you were just starting to feel the tingling warmth at the end of your second drink. That, and the room was pleasantly swaying at the end of the second drink.

Ah, you thought, this was heaven.

Before you could even inhale the last drop and make that annoying sound of sipping a straw in no liquid – that grumbling noise – a soft ‘clink’ was heard. You open your eyes to see a growing familiar source of light pulling away. Before you was a third long island tea.

Okay, that would probably push you off tipsy and into drunk, depending on how fast you drank it. Never mind that you didn’t even signal for another one – did Sans do it for you or was Grillby just that, ah, attentive? You looked at Sans, about to comment on the grand service here, when you realize he’s been staring at you.

Not staring exactly, but…watching. Studying. Thinking.

Your heart does a leap and, given your state, it feels much harder than it would normally. You swallow. “S-Sans?”

Whatever pensive expression had been on his face – an expression that didn’t look like it belonged on the comic – disappeared at the sound of your voice. “yeah kid?” He had just finished his second bottle of ketchup. “havin’ a good time?”

You smile, forgetting whatever that look had been or why he had been studying you. “Mhm! This place is actually…really nice.” You muse, brushing your rebellious hair back. You really needed to get a clip for the damn thing. “It’s cozy…literally and, uh….metaphorically, I think the word is. I don’t think I’ve ever been to a bar that’s like this. Seriously, like ever. There’s usually sobbing drunks off in the corner and forty year-olds with beer guts harassing women. And naturally there wouldn’t be a proper bar without that one patron who passes out.” You chuckle. “Place is real nice.”

You made to take a sip of your new drink, turning to look ahead, when you caught a new color from the corner of your vision. Blue. The softest blue amongst yellow and orange. It was Grillby and he…he was…was he…blushing?! The hotter the flame, the more blue and white, you recalled faintly, but then…he…

Oh. You blush yourself. He must have heard you compliment his place while the jukebox was taking a moment to play the next song. You grin and sip the drink again, finding the fireman’s blush to be…cute. Whoa. Wait a second…

Before you could think much past that, Sans announced, “hate to cut it short, but I’ve gotta go read Papyrus his bedtime story or he’ll never sleep.”

Was it that late already? You pause, your sluggish brain catching the pun late. You smirk. “C.”

He winked, knowing what you were grading. You made to turn in your seat and hop off, but he holds a boney hand up. You pause. “you don’t have to leave just yet if you don’t want to. you’re in good hands.”

“D.”

Sans chuckled, letting his hand fall to his side. “i’ll swing back around to pick you up – but, uh, try to keep the ability to walk, won’t ya? not that you can do that sober.”

You feel your face warm. “Shut up.” You mutter at him calling you out rightfully. “I’ll be sure not to be sloshed off my ass.” You didn’t feel it right to be that shitfaced anyway. You were in a new place, surrounded by new people – new species even – and with a host…it’d be sleazy to get that intoxicated. Three was your limit, and even then you’d be nursing this drink real slow. “I’ll be here.” You comment, feeling a flutter of uncertainty, of fear at the thought of Sans leaving you here.

Despite the warmth you felt in this place, no doubt from the bartender, you were still in a new place. By yourself. Not sober. That worked both against and for you. Still, you weren’t ready to go back and Sans needed to take care of his brother. So, you dealt with it.

Sans waved to everyone and they called back a farewell. Before you could realize that he just stuck you with his bill, Sans called out, “Grillby, put it on my tab!” Then he was gone.

You blinked and turned away from the door. You sipped your drink. Part of you thought that you should brainstorm what to do for a job, how to make enough money to get a new apartment. The other part of you told that part to shut the hell up and enjoy being tipsy.

You listened to the latter part.

So you sat there slowly sipping your beverage, looking over the monsters. Then your eyes landed on Grillby, as they eventually would from making a round. His, er, hair moved like a natural flame would. Well, naturally. Of course it would be natural. He was fire. Element. Natural. Nature.

…That was a weird word…

His face wasn’t natural though. You mean, it was but it wasn’t. It was fire, so it was naturally like a flame but…you…er. Okay. You stopped since your head was starting to hurt. Instead you settled for just studying the man. Yes, man.

You wonder when you made that transition. Was this the first time? You had done the same with Sans when you first met him. He went from ‘monster’ to ‘skeleton’ to ‘Sans’…to ‘SANS!’ when he frightened you. With the bartender, it went from ‘monster’ to ‘flame monster’ to…’bartender’, evidently, and ‘man’. But not his name, not yet.

Well how could it when you just met him and he hadn’t spoken a word?

You blink, pausing in your sipping. Ah, you realize late as ever, he hadn’t spoken a word since you got here. How…odd. Could he speak? You didn’t see any eyes or a mouth, so could he speak? Or could he read minds? That was a frightening thought.

Nah, you doubted it.

As you went to sip your third drink – you had somehow absentmindedly sipped a fourth of it – you watched his slow, calm motions of cleaning a glass. He seemed kind, but that may be because he was, well, fire. He was warmth because he was warm. Were you attributing terms to him or to his form?

…

……

You could…

You could say that he was a…

 _Kindled_ soul.

…

Damn it, where was Sans when a good pun came to you?! That was freaking awesome and no one could appreciate it but you! Without realizing, you had started to laugh at your own brilliance. Evidently it was a louder laugh than you expected because a few eyes, including said ‘kindled soul’, landed on you.

Covering your mouth, you felt your neck and face warm. Barely managing to get yourself calm, you cleared your throat. “S-sorry.” You managed to speak with trembling lips, fighting the urge to smile. You lost that fight pretty easily.

Who thought it was a good idea to give you a third drink?!

Oh, right.

The others went back to their thing. You looked around again, careful to spin slowly in your chair so you wouldn’t go flying – or be sick. Oi, that would be bad. Where were the bathrooms anyway? Ah, there was the stage and jukebox.

You snort softly, staring at that machine like it was an evil twin of something or another. A jukebox singing on stage? Blasphemy. The music was faint, perhaps on purpose, but it sounded so…well, recorded. You wondered if he ever had karaoke or live music. Did any of the monsters sing? You were almost certain of it.

Stupid jukebox.

You gave a judgmental scoff as you turned carefully back around. As you did, you realized that Sans’ two ketchup bottles and plate were gone. And, as you turned to face straight ahead, you realized that a source of light was taking away your two empty glasses and plate, leaving your third half-finished drink alone.

You jumped. Grillby paused, perhaps unsure of how to take your jump. Or maybe he was amused. Damn it, he really needed some facial expressions to read! At least Sans had a damn smile glued to his face. “Sorry,” you apologize again, “I wasn’t expecting you there.” Yes, it wasn’t him himself, but just the fact that you hadn’t been expecting someone, even him, before you. “I mean, you work here and evidently own the bar, if that sign there and outside implies anything, but…” you pause, losing your joke just before the punchline. Shit. “Um.” You two stared at one another. At least, you thought he was staring back at you. Damn, his face – his flames – were trippy to stare at in this state. “I forgot.”

You nearly jumped out of your seat when you heard cracking. It was like…it wasn’t like a tree falling over, but a crisp sort of crackle. Like…like a campfire, wood being licked and devoured by flames. It was…your eyes widened. It was his _chuckle_.

Your jaw must have dropped at the new discovery you just made because he suddenly pulled back a bit. It wasn’t grand, but it was enough of a shy away – it was hard to verbalize, but it was like his flame had grown ever so slightly smaller – but you caught it. Shit, you must have either insulted him or made him self-conscious. “Sorry, I wasn’t…I’m just stunned that…was that your laugh?” You seem to be apologizing a lot. You made a mental note to stop that nonsense. “That’s amazing! It sounded like…well, that doesn’t matter. I’m just in awe, really, that was really,” and then the word tumbled out from your mouth before you could stop it, “beautiful.”

You both seemed to freeze – ha, freeze. Damn your tipsy mind. After a moment of nothing, you were about to break your mental note that you had just made about no apologizing when he shifted. There was a faint hint of blue and white in his face and the longer you stared, the larger it grew. He was blushing again!

Before you could dig your hole deeper, he gave something of a short bow before turning to put away the dirty dishes. You stared after, lips parted, and no fucks to give at how you must have looked. So…uh…that happened.

When he returned from the kitchen, you were sipping your drink again and he had returned to his normal hues of yellow and orange. Just like before, he dried a glass with a dish cloth. You were content to simply watch, silent. That was…interesting, you thought.

Just as your straw made that annoying noise of being out, you stopped. Oh, that was quick. And so were the effects, you realize as the room spun. You quickly placed a foot on the ground, firmly telling your vision which way was up. You lowered your eyes to the bar, refusing to close your eyes – that would have dire consequences if you did.

When you heard another ‘clink’, you almost gaped, thinking it was a fourth drink. You looked up with the intent on lecturing the bartender that humans had a fucking low tolerance compared to most monsters evidently…when you saw a glass of water in place of the long island tea you had just drained.

You looked up to the retreating bartender, unable to thank him just yet. You drank the water slowly, but with relief. Ah, you thought. Now so long as you didn’t make any grand movements, you would be fine. Just a glass or two of water and slow movement, and you’d be fine. You might even beat a headache tomorrow.

“hey.”

You blinked and suddenly something was to your right. You jump and yelp, nearly falling out of the chair. Once again, a familiar boney hand grabbed your arm to keep you from flying off the stool. This was becoming a routine indeed. Upright and a bit dizzy – well, a ‘bit’ – you stared at Sans. When had he come in? You didn’t hear the door.

“SANS!” You shout even louder than your original yelp.

The skeleton just smiled up at you. “you _deafen_ -itely had too much to drink.”

You twitched and glared at him. “…B!” You turned away from him, grounding yourself by resting a foot on the floor again. Sans chuckled, evidently far more amused that you had kept up with the grading than anything. After a few minutes and once your glass of water was drained, you looked away from the bartender – he was hard not to stare at, being in front of you directly and…being…made of fire – and to the skeleton.

He stared back at you, grinning. After a minute, he said, “ready?”

You gave a soft snort and muttered, “Yeah, let me just pay my b-…”

“Grillby,” Sans called out to the owner, “put her bill on my tab.”

The man nodded. You blinked. “Huh? Whoa, wait, no! I refuse to accept that, let me pay for my drinks at lea-…”

Sans poked you with a boney finger. You started to fall backwards until he grabbed your arm, pulling you back up. It certainly cut you off midsentence. “come on, I know a shortcut.”

He stood. You tried to stand. Your equilibrium was shot. Poor cerebellum. “Hold on, you damn jacket of bones!” You started to dig into your pocket, going to take out some money. You refused to let someone pay for your drinks – and worse, put them on a tab!

Grillby walked over sometime during your ‘adventure’ with Sans there and was picking up your empty glass. You held out a twenty and a ten, not even sure how much each drink cost. Given the strong alcohol content, you imagined at least ten bucks…probably more. He looked at your hand and then at you. This was only noticeable by how his head went down and then up. Then he shook his head.

“Huh?” He was…rejecting your money?

Sans took advantage of this and picked up your jacket, holding it out for you. Oh, right, you had dropped it earlier from your lap. “better accept Grillby’s decision…he can get pretty…hotheaded about these things.” You swore that grin grew.

You glared at Sans before glancing up at Grillby. You faintly recalled how he had blushed earlier and couldn’t help but grin. Pocketing your money, you nodded. As you took your jacket – there was no way you’d try to fight putting that damn thing on like this – you looked at Sans. Both of you started to walk outside when you spoke, “A.”


	4. Chapter 4

You weren’t sure who you wanted to hit more: Papyrus for being loud, Sans for making you take the dizzying ‘shortcut’, or Grillby for providing the poison.   
The next day…had no mercy on you.  
Headache, nausea, the works. Luckily it went away by evening. There was a large part of you that was grateful not to have one of those ‘oh my god, I’m dying’ hangovers, not only for the fact of, but so Papyrus wouldn’t panic further. He tried to make you feel better by making spaghetti…you swore you heard Sans snickering when you ducked into the bathroom.  
But by the time it was dark outside, you were better. You nearly apologized to Sans, having planned to job hunt that day but instead spent it on the couch, but you suspected your agony gave him plenty of amusement – in a friendly sense. So you took a shower, got a glass of water, and started to go through the newspaper that had been delivered that morning. Evidently the monsters had their own system – not surprising – but all the Want Ads were…well, monsters.   
You decided to look at the reports instead, curious to see their side of things.   
A lot of it was just about the surface world – literally, the surface. There were some parts about the human government, the King of monsters, but most of it was…really…really cheerful. Way more than humans at least. You smile a bit.  
Your stomach growled, signaling the need for food. You wonder if there’s a shop nearby. When you think about last night, the latter part was a bit of a…blur. You recall being overheard complimenting Grillby’s place, Sans leaving…and calling the bartender something that made him blush. Did you make an ass out of yourself somehow? Nah…but why did your heart flutter then?  
You shrugged it off and dressed, calling out for Papyrus since Sans seemed to be at some job or another. You ask the tall skeleton to accompany you to the store, adding that you would only feel comfortable with him – which was true. You still weren’t sure of yourself around here, possibly getting lost without a way to contact the skeleton brothers, not knowing any, if any, etiquette with monsters, so on.  
When you and Papyrus found the store, listening to him talk about the different types of noodles, you glanced to the side. There was Grillby’s sign and building just a block away. You find yourself smiling and quickly snap out of it, least Papyrus quizzes you on anything. Still, looking around meant for a good mental layout of the place.  
~  
The following day was way more productive. Well, you tried to make it so. Sans did his little ‘short cut’ – you still got a bit dizzy, but not overly so – and you found yourself in the East town. Your first priority was to get a cheap pay-as-you-go phone. It did little good for a job to contact you if you weren’t able to be contacted. Plus it allowed you to be in communication with the skeleton brothers.  
You spent the entire day in the East town, sun rise to sun down. Nothing. You had a few somewhat possible leads, but…they seemed put off by your lack of experience. If not that, then they were worried when you said they couldn’t contact your previous jobs after working there for x years.   
You were going for the office jobs. You had been so determined to not be a cliché – waitress/singer – so you tried to stay away from food related jobs and singing, although you missed it. The singing, that was. Still, what was the point of the past week and few days if you were just going to go back to the same cliché that you had hoped you would and could break from?  
No, this was a new chance and you were determined to take it.  
Despite all of this, however, you were heavy with self-disappointment when Sans came to take you back to his house. You said little in the shortcut back. Your shoulders were lower, your gaze more often than not on the floor. It was only one town though, right? Surely you’d have better luck at the other two.   
Right?  
“hey kid. wanna grab a drink?”   
You look up at Sans with a bit of surprise. You shouldn’t…you had nothing to celebrate. And to drown your disappointments…well, one drink couldn’t hurt. Plus, you recall the atmosphere at Grillby’s – warm, cozy, accepting – and nod twice. You knew you’d cheer up there with or without the drink. It’s only as you start walking again towards Grillby’s do you realize that Sans just now let go of your hand.  
Before you could over think it, he held the door open for you and you walked in. You shrugged off your jacket, the warmth flooding through you. A cheer of ‘Sans!’ erupted, greeting the short skeleton. You smile at the monsters – some new from your first time here but many the same as before – with more confidence than before.   
You walk with Sans up to the bar and try to ignore how your stomach has butterflies suddenly when you see Grillby. You’re almost certain you had said or did something in your drunken haze that made you feel this way – but what was this feeling? Shame? Nervousness? Fear? No, but…close. It was…intense. You’re certain the bartender is looking at you, perhaps by the ever so slight shift of his head towards you. You smile and sit down, feeling better already.  
“usual for me, Grillbz.” Sans orders as he sits next to you.  
Grillby nods without breaking his gaze on you – or maybe he just turned to look at you and you had imagined the stare before. You thought for a moment. What was a good drink to soothe a fragile ego? Something warm. Hm. Your knowledge in that field was limited to spiked eggnog and somehow you doubted he had it in supply, never mind that it was months away from being stocked. “Something warm and boozy?” You place your jacket in your lap before brushing your hair back, suddenly conscious to how messy it must look.   
Mental note: buy a clip.  
Or shears.  
Probably a clip.  
Grillby nodded and placed a bottle of ketchup before Sans before turning to fix you something. You watch him, partly in hopes of being able to guess what he was making. He picked up a tall glass, filled it carefully with water – your heart did a little leap, wondering if water was bad for him – before he placed both hands over the glass.   
What was he doing?  
You watched him as he concentrated. Soon the water started to bubble more and more until it was evident, given the steam, that it was boiling. Your eyes widen. He placed it on the counter before adding a bit of sugar, a lemon wedge, a few cloves, and a double shots worth of whiskey. He stirred it and placed it before you as it started to cool.  
You didn’t touch it yet – you’d scald yourself if you stupidly tried to drink it – but your jaw was hanging. This was the first ‘monster’ that you had seen that actually do anything. You knew some, if not all, had powers but it was so different to see it in person!  
“Did you…you just…you boiled the water with your hands! How do you do that?! Was it a mental thing, concentrating? Or even, like, a sort of reflex or something? I mean, I…that was…whoa! That was amazing! What else can you do?!” You heard Sans snicker next to you and you felt blood rush to your cheeks. “Are you, are you usually that hot to the touch?” As soon as the question left your mouth, you felt your blush darken and Sans’ snickering increase in volume.  
Grillby didn’t seem terribly fazed by this. If anything, somehow you had a feeling that he was…amused. Pleased. Perhaps your questions, however silly and naïve, were refreshing to him. Anyway, he seemed like the type of person to enjoy answering such a question and more. He seemed patient, had to be to be a bartender to some drunks.  
He didn’t leave like you thought he would. Instead he held his hand out, nodding to your own. You understood what he meant and suddenly you were able to tune Sans’ laughter out. You blinked before slowly raising your hand. Would…would this hurt? He had just made the water boil less than a minute ago. Had he…was he still…that temperature? Was that, like, a hundred eighty degrees or something?  
Your science side failed you as you placed your hand in his. You thought you’d be burned so you when your hand slipped into his, you flinched. Your eyes widened further, lips parted, breathing stilled. His hand…his hand was…solid. Naturally it would be otherwise how could he hold things? But to think hands made of fire would be solid was very different than feeling it. And it was…warm. A bit more than your own, as though he had been wearing gloves, but not unpleasantly so. It didn’t hurt.  
In fact, it felt…really nice.   
You had been filling out applications all day with your writing hand, so this was…really nice. You inhaled slowly, embarrassed by this pleasure in the muscles of your hand relaxing. So then this had to be his, ah, ‘core’ temperature then. You look up at him and wonder how much he could increase that.   
Yes, you thought faintly in the back of your mind, you could see the beauty and the horror in a man like this, a man made of fire.   
A customer down the way called out to Grillby. Both of you jump slightly, as if woken from a light slumber. How long had you been like that? Grillby pulled his hand back, you thought, with a bit of reluctance. You did the same, placing the warm hand in your hand again. He gave a short bow before attending to his other patrons.  
You stared after him for another moment, processing it all. When you looked at your drink – a hot toddy, you think its called – you recall the skeleton next to you. He’s grinning at you, but when isn’t he? There’s something different though, his eyes were…dimmer. You blink and swallow thickly. “Uh, what?”   
Sans grins wider and his eyes brighten once more. “that’s a handy trick, huh?”  
You snort softly. “C.” You place your hands around the glass, letting it cool a bit more. Sans drinks his ketchup and you try not to stare at the bartender, wondering of his power. After a moment, you sip the drink and smile. It tasted great. Then you glance at the skeleton, curious. “Hey Sans?” He made a noise of acknowledgement. “What…uh, what’s your power? I mean, what can you do? I mean…the shortcuts and stuff…anything else? I figure you…I actually…um.” You sigh, unable to put it into a decent sentence.   
You hadn’t thought much of the shortcuts, accepting his ‘magic’ explanation, but now you wondered…what else could he do? He had to be able to do other things, right? Ah, you thought, there was that knot in your gut once more. You had nearly forgotten it over the past two days.  
Sans didn’t turn to you, not at first. He took another swig of his condiment before shrugging. “isn’t being the great pun master power enough?”   
You sip your drink. He didn’t answer you. That’s fine, you decide. You two don’t really know each other that well, not yet. And you were in public. You’d ask the question another time, another place. You smile slightly. “What heavy responsibility you handle, to be the keeper of all puns.” You nudge his arm with your elbow lightly.  
He looks at you with a chuckle leaving his non-existent lips. “you might say it’s a skele-ton to handle.”  
You laugh at this, catching the attention of a certain bartender. You quickly lower your volume. “Hilarious, Mr. B.”  
Today’s failures melted away as you sat in Grillby’s, chatted with the skeleton, and drank your warm drink. In between conversation topics, Sans paused and looked at a clock nearby. “Papyrus’ bedtime story?” You ask, far more sober than the last time. You were three-fourths way done with your drink.  
He nodded. “i’ll be back shortly.”  
You snort. “C. And don’t worry about it, I can find my way back.” He looks at you, perhaps questioning either your conviction or his own. “Seriously Sans, it’s alright. I know how to get back and I doubt anyone will bother me. I can’t imagine much crime happening around here, given how happy your news is.” You were a bit envious at that actually.  
Sans nods after a moment. “alright, if you’re certain. if you change your mind, you know how to contact me.”   
You smile and nod once more. “Will do.” You watched as he left, another chorus of people giving farewell to him. You hear the jukebox change songs as you toy with your remaining bit of drink. It felt…good to be in a bar at night like this. It was, in a sense, your element.   
You monster…er, people-watch for a while. The dogs are your absolute favorite and you make a note to try and talk to them next time. There’s a few card games happening, all quiet besides the occasional outcry of surprise, loss, or triumph. Then there are the two folks on the other end of the bar that are half asleep. Or maybe they’re passed out already.  
Grillby must be patient indeed with his patrons.  
Speaking of…you look up and see the bartender re-arranging some glasses. You smile as you study his form. A rather striking suit, form fitting at that – you tried not to overthink how it fitted the form of fire. He was a bit taller than you, not counting the hair. All his movements were precise, calm, exact. You were amused and fascinated by this. A controlled fire, eh? You smirked.  
That was interesting though. His entire demeanor was precise and calm, measured and exact. It was as if he were on a routine or at the very least had planned out each moment of the day. You frown slightly as you drained your glass, toying with it absent-mindedly. Did he have some sort of compulsive disorder or something?  
Hm.  
You were so heavily in thought about his mannerisms – like how his flame flickered taller when someone shouted something funny or how he’d clean each glass til he showed in its reflection clearly – that you failed to notice a lot of the other monsters leave. In fact, by the time you blinked and realized this, you were alone…with Grillby.   
You watched as he walked over and took your glass. Shit, you thought, if you had been aware of the time then you would have left sooner, let him clean quicker, or…something. You watched him place it in a pile of dirty glasses. Such a sight seemed weird in this place, even though that it was just your second time here.   
Grillby looked pointedly at the clock. You felt heat travel up your neck that had nothing to do with how close this man was standing on the other side of the bar. “O-oh, right, I, I didn’t mean to stay so late. I was just about to leave, actually, so, uh, I’ll head off now. If you…”  
He shook his head. You pause, one foot on the ground as you were half way off your seat. He seemed to glance at the dirty dishes, the clock, then started to turn off the lights in the back by a switch or two underneath the counter.  
Oooohh, he meant that it was too late for him to clean. You nearly sink back in your chair in relief, laughing at that. “Ah, guess it is time for bed.” You muse, thinking of how long it would take you to get to Sans’. Well…’your’ house for the moment. Ten minutes if you walked quickly in the cold. No doubt it was pretty chilly, even cold, being past midnight. Damn.  
As you hopped off and started to slip your jacket on, you realized that he was putting his own on. You stared for a moment, black cloth covering his white shirt. Er, wow. He…he cleaned up nice, you were reminded.   
Scolding yourself for that, you turned away and brushed your hair away from your hair and out from your jacket. As you started towards the door, Grillby was close by. You figured that he was just locking up and smiled as you held the door for him. Once he stepped outside, you said as you turned your body towards Sans’ house, “Well, be safe going home!” Wherever that was. “Night!”   
You heard two locks click just as you took your third step away. Then you heard two fierce but quiet…swooshes, footsteps. You look to your left and jump slightly, spotting the fire that was Grillby. At your questioning look – did he live out this way too? – he glanced at you. Well, you thought he did since he turned his head slightly. Alas, he said nothing.  
“Er…so you live out this way too?” You ask.  
He shook his head.   
“Oh. So…why are you walking with me?”   
He pointed to the sky. Uuhh…you tried to make your tired, sleepy mind function properly to connect the thoughts. Sky? It wasn’t cloudy. In fact, the moonlight was pretty bright. So what…oh! “You’re…are you…walking me, er, ‘home’ because it’s…late?” You aren’t quite sure how to take that, but you’re praying you’re not wrong. Oh, that would be embarrassing.  
All you do know is that he’s warm even standing two feet away which makes the night air a little less annoying. When he nodded, you smiled. Good, you weren’t wrong. “Not like I’m going to say no to some company but…do you live far off? I’d hate to make you walk a lengthy wrong just for my sake.” You raise a brow.  
As you pass a street, he gestured towards it with his hand. Your eyes followed the moving source of light. Oh, he lived down here then? You were about between Sans’ street and the bar so it wouldn’t be too far for him to return to. Really, it was just an extra five minutes.   
As you two walked down the street, you glanced at him from the corner of your eye. How could you not? If he had been hypnotic in his place, he was mesmerizing out here. Stunning. You occasionally drifted closer to him as you walked. And while you didn’t mind the silence – it was as close to country-silence out here as you’d gotten in years, having lived in a city – you did feel a bit…curious.  
“So…do you like it up here, on the surface?” You could have smacked yourself. What an awkward, if not stupid, question!  
He nodded.  
You were getting close to the house. “Do you, er, ever talk?” You look at him.  
Grillby doesn’t respond right away. It’s only as you start to slow your pace, arriving at the skeleton’s house, that he answers…with a nod. You wonder if he’s grinning. You twitch.   
“You’re nearly as bad as Sans.” You chuckled nonetheless. It was too late and you had an early morning planned tomorrow. Another time, you promised yourself, you’d interrogate him. “Ah, here we are. Well, thank you for escorting me.” And keeping you warm – but you felt like that was…odd to say so soon.   
Grillby looked at you – your heart did a leap – and gave a deeper bow in response. You immediately feel your face heat up and hope it isn’t too obvious in the dim light. He’s such a…a gentleman. You almost felt like you were supposed to offer your hand to kiss – or was that only at the beginning of meeting someone? Not that you’d mind, his hand was amazingly warm! But…  
You smiled and nodded. “Be safe…and good night…Grillby.” You slip into the house, your heart working a bit more than normal. When you shut the door, you glanced outside the window to watch him leaving, a flame disappearing in the distance. Ha.  
You go to change your clothes and prep for bed, smiling all the way. That was interesting, you decide. And as you got into bed, you made a mental note to do a quick look up in how ladies responded to gentlemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously y'all, your comments make me SO happy XD I love the fanspazzing and talking.  
> And reading all the comments FILLS ME WITH DETERMINATION....to write. Truly, haha.  
> Next chapter, Grillby MAY talk. Still debating.
> 
> Also, I'll be making a music playlist (idk, off soundcloud or w/e) for this fic. xD Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, a few things.  
> This chapters really just fleshing things out more. Gotta have that groundwork~ 
> 
> If I set up a tumblr blog for this fic (and, admittedly, any Grillby/undertail stuff) would anyone be game to follow?
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the comment ^-^ They make me happy and motivated to write!

Second verse, same as the first.  
You went to the South town courtesy of Sans. You got started just as the stores opened, inquiring about positions and such. Again, you tried to avoid food service. Retail, office jobs, and so on were all good to try for.   
Alas, just like the day before…you didn’t get too far. It all came down to your lack of experience in the field or the questionable reason as to why you ‘left’ your old long-time job. You skipped lunch. Because you had absolutely little to no hope on the horizon for a job soon, you thought it wise not to spend an excess amount of money.   
Needless to say, by the time five o’clock had rolled around and most places were closed, you were…dishearten. You tried to brush your hair back, cursing loudly when your fingers got tangled – you really needed to just break down and buy a clip. You texted Sans asking if he could find a shortcut to the park the town had to offer.  
You sat on the bench, your feet snarling at you for being on them a good eighty percent of the day. You sighed as you looked out, watching some kids at a playground several yards away. There was a tree and a bush before you a few feet away, giving you the option to hide if you wanted to just by scooting to the right. You didn’t bother.  
A sigh escapes you.  
What happens if you couldn’t find a job in the West town? Would you break down and try to find one in the monster town? You still felt bad for that. Hell, you hadn’t seen another human there yet, but this was only your, what, fourth or fifth day or something? And most of your time was spent either in Sans’ house, Grillby’s, or out looking for jobs.   
Were there humans frequenting the monster town?   
But what if you couldn’t get a job…anywhere? You shifted in your seat, groaning. You’d have to get a food related job again, there was no way it could be avoided at that point. Not that food-related jobs were bad – you were a damn waitress for several years, after all – but you were…so tired of it. You wanted more.  
For fuck’s sake, you wanted more in life than counting tips.  
Was that so bad?  
Was that a crime?  
Were you a shitty person for it?  
Then why did it feel like the Universe was pulling this shit to work against you?!  
“should I leaf you alone?”  
You didn’t even jump when Sans’ voice when it, and him, appeared to your right side. He was hidden by the tree and bush, away from the view of the kids and their guardian. He knew what he was doing. You nearly chuckle, not at his pun but at the intolerance of humans and how that was how you got into this situation.  
“D.” You glanced at him before digging your heel into the dirt. The pattern and feeling of dirt around your foot felt…good. You’re not sure why, it was something you thought even when you were a kid, but you didn’t bother to analyze it. “Ready?”  
Sans placed his hands in his pocket, leaning back. You were sure he had ‘closed’ his eyes because the white pinpricks of light were gone. “i dunno, not gonna beat about the bush. this place seems to be the perfect spot to take a nap in – and it’s…tree.”  
Your lips twitch. “C.” It was cheering you up though, these puns. You watch him for a moment, studying every…curve, inch, part of his skeleton body that was shown. Then the September wind blew in and you shivered. Your eyes flickered towards the kids playing on the slide. “No luck today either.” You whisper.   
You weren’t looking at him anymore, but you felt that he was looking at you. You tried not to fidget – why was it he could read your habits like a book? Still, you tugged at a lock of your hair. He broke the heavy silence then. “there’s always the west town tomorrow.”  
You want to ask what then? What if it failed? But you resisted. Ranting wasn’t meant for the park. You nod instead and hold your hand out. Usually he’s the first to do that so you seem to surprise him slightly. With something of a scoff-snicker from him, you felt his boney hand take yours before standing, traveling the shortcut back…to the monster town.  
You nearly thought ‘home’.  
You brushed away such sentimental sap. You were just tired, you thought. Just…tired. Loopy. Nothing more.   
“you show up looking that sad and Papyrus will make it his personal mission to see you smile again.” Sans pointed out without looking at you as you blinked.  
You took a moment to ground yourself again, dizzy, but finding that you were indeed in the center of the monster town. “Is that a fact or warning?” You half-joke.   
Papyrus was a sweet guy. You enjoyed his view of the world, his laugh of all things, and his greatness – and the greatness of his greatness. Still, you suspected that showing up like this, in a deeper pit of self-disappointment, loathing, and questioning, might not be best for either of you.   
“actually it’s a question of getting a drink or not.” Sans shrugged as he released your hand, slipping his in his jacket pockets.  
You looked up and found yourself startled to be right in front of Grillby’s. The sun was sinking. Damn, this would be the third time in a row. Not that it was bad...you really enjoyed the warmth and acceptance that Grillby’s radiated. But…  
“Trying to turn me into an alcoholic there, Mr. B?” You shoot him a playful grin.  
Sans grinned as he held the door open for you. “just trying to cheer you up – the sans-way.”   
You’re suddenly struck by how…familiar it all is. Casual. Relaxed. This friendship with you and Sans, that is. It’s almost as if you had been friends for…well, far longer than a couple of weeks, that’s for damn sure. Was it just his easy-going personality? Was it the fact that you were, apparently, one of the few kind humans he had met so far?   
And of course there was that knot – small as a nickel now – in your gut that was uneasy. Did that factor into anything? It had gone away more and more but…it didn’t go away completely. As you walk past Sans and into the building, however, you are content to leave those worries and oddities behind you, outside, away.  
You went to the bar without pause, allowing Sans to lag behind and greet the usual folks. Several of those folks, much to your pleasure, wave at you with a smile. You return the favor before sitting at the quickly-becoming-usual seat of yours.   
You saw the bartender down the way, cleaning a glass as per norm. You faintly recall last night’s escort and, aside from your face warming, you’re amazed at how that felt like a different week entirely. Man, you thought, this job hunting was getting to you.  
You took your jacket off and tossed it across your lap, pushing your hair from your face as the result of your struggle. By the time you had conquered the locks and looked up, Grillby was standing before you. Damn, he moved quick and silent!   
“Er, hey.” Again, so poetic. He gave a small nod of greeting back. Oi, that was getting…kind of annoying, actually. He clearly wondered what you wanted to drink, but you weren’t going to let him off that easy. Anyway, no one really seemed in desperate need of him so you figured you had a few minutes of this. “How are you?”  
Grillby paused in his movements. It had become so frequent to see him leaning a glass slow and precise that you forgot he was even doing it, until he stopped. He gave a small nod before continuing his previous actions.   
Well then.  
You glance up where his eyes should be, having been distracted by his hands for a moment. All you can see through those glasses is…fire. You wondered what his nose would look like, or his mouth, if he had them. Would he have any scars, any birthmarks, any sign of life on his skin…if…he had skin? No, you’d be upset if he had skin. He wouldn’t be Grillby if he had skin. He was fine just as this…  
Evidently you had spaced out during your musings and ended up just…staring at him. What pulled you out of your own mind was a soft ‘clink’. He had placed the glass on the counter, done with it. Like a train struggling to start, your mind sputtered before recalling what was going on.  
Oh, right. You failed at finding a job for a second day in a row and wanted a drink. Maybe you should have stayed in your thoughts, it was nicer there.  
“Uh…” you kicked your mind into overdrive, “…how are you enjoying autumn so far?” Er. What?  
He shrugged. You wondered if he was grinning, purposely being silent after you had inquired about his vocal cords last night. If so, he was being more of a little shit than Sans! And that was saying something!   
You roll your eyes slightly, another idea coming to mind. If he wouldn’t speak for you…then perhaps you could get another demonstration out of him. More focused on seeing his power than on common sense, you spoke the first drink that came to mind. “Flaming Dragon…please.”   
There was no physical way of knowing, but you just knew that he was smirking. You were only slightly surprised that he knew what it was. Without pause, he turned around to grab two bottles from the top shelf to the side. He placed a shot glass before you on the counter before pouring the Green Chartreuse to three-fourth way of the shot glass. Then he topped it off with 151 Barcadi rum.   
Then he paused.  
You looked up at him, wondering why he stopped at the part that you had so wanted to see. That was the point for this awful shot, after all. When he tilted his head slightly to the left, as though questioning if you were still game for it, you nearly gaped.  
He knew what you had been thinking! Still, he indulged you! Suddenly you took it as a challenge. He may not have been explicitly challenging you, but you refused to back down after realizing you had been ‘caught’! You nod and then look at the glass with more than enough excitement to brighten your eyes.  
He raised his hand and paused. You wondered if he was questioning your sanity or maybe he was studying you as you had studied him before. Whatever the moment of hesitation had been for, it was gone. Grillby held up a finger. You glanced at it. The color went from an orange-yellow to a dark, then bright blue. Before you could think anything of it, he touched the surface of the liquid in the shot glass.  
The rum lit bright blue, the flames modest but fierce as he pulled his hand away.   
Your jaw dropped.  
That…that was…it…the display…just…how…like…  
“You’re amazing!” You breathe out in awe. And just like your first night here when the ‘b’ word slipped out, you looked up to see him…blue. He was blushing! You smiled wide. Somehow you felt like you’d never get tired of that sight. Actually, the fact that you were the reason why he was blushing only made you smile wider.  
Well, hello power~  
“are you just gonna order and…rum?” Sans took his usual seat to your right. You wondered why it had taken so long for him to sit.  
You groaned at that though. “C.”   
Sans smirked. “that doesn’t answer the question though.” He raised an eyebrow – how a skeleton could give that impression, you still wondered – and you knew what he meant. Another challenge, eh? This one was far more intentional and amused than Grillby’s inquiry that you…mistook.   
You locked eyes with Sans as the shot still burned, softer and smaller this time. With a smirk, you stated, “I’d never waste good liquor.” You picked up the shot, blew out the flame, and downed the drink all in one go.  
You immediately regretted it.  
Never mind the temperature of the drink, the fact that you had just drank the equivalent of gasoline – 151 was a cruel ‘drink’. You coughed and struggled to make your lungs function and your throat to cease burning. “Fuck!” You manage to gasp out your important message with the bit of air you had left. You coughed more, tears at the corner of your eyes.  
Sans just fucking laughed!  
A couple seconds later, although it felt much longer, you heard another ‘clink’ on the counter before you. You opened your eyes and saw…water! You picked it up and nearly drained it all in one go, your head spinning by the time you put the glass down. Ah, the chaser was perfect to ease your stupidity.  
When you were able to breathe again, you wiped the tears from your eyes with your sleeve. Coughing softly, you clear your throat and wince. You do not want to look at Grillby, you were suddenly embarrassed by your own behavior.   
“so was the view worth getting all…hot and bothered?”   
You raised a middle finger to Sans, hating how you could feel your face warm from more than your decision to drink that shot. Before you could comment, your stomach growled. Both men seemed to pause. Right, where was the nearest hole to hide in or rock to hide under?  
You shift in your seat. “…I uh…may have skipped lunch.” You admit carefully.  
You feel their stares become heavy.  
Right. You had downed incredibly strong alcohol…on an empty stomach. That…that was brilliant. What was wrong with you today?   
Suddenly the scent of food filled your nose. You looked up just as Grillby placed a plate of burger and fries before you. Well, maybe not the greatest for the moment, but…better than an empty stomach. Actually, given the fact that you were able to keep the drink down even this long surely meant something. Maybe your body was just lagging or something. Or maybe you lucked out on being an idiot and were safe.  
“Thanks.” You mutter and munch on a fry.   
You hear Sans chuckle and tell Grillby something, no doubt a pun about ketchup. Honestly, you’re already feeling the effects of the alcohol. You eat quietly, trying to pay attention to what your body was saying. A few minutes late, but hey.   
When you looked up, you were disappointed to see the bartender on the other side, far from you. You sigh and shrug it off, finishing your plate. Perhaps it’d be smart to leave when Sans left tonight. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Grillby…and the other monsters.  
There was no way you’d be able to walk home alone and you sure as hell weren’t going to let Grillby escort you again – not like this. So once you and Sans finished your food, you slipped away to tell Papyrus his bed time story. And, alright, perhaps you were listening in from your couch-bed.  
~  
Headaches suck.  
You were reminded of this the next morning. You lay on the couch for an extra five minutes, replaying last night. Well, the fire trick and then his blushing. It…it was the best part of yesterday, actually. Before you could go too far into that line of thinking, you got up, showered, and dressed.  
When you got out of the bathroom, sparkly clean and wearing fresh clothes, you nearly walked into the short skeleton. You yelp and nearly hit the door from jumping back. “SANS!” You snap, glaring at him.  
He just smiled. “ready, kid?”  
You huff, fighting with your hair once more. If it was a battle when it was dry, it was a war when it was wet. “You seem awfully chipper for my hunt – or are you just trying to get rid of me?”  
“never.” He winked, “and let’s just say that I feel it in my joints.”  
Your lips twitch. “B. As in, come on Mr. B, let’s go face rejection.” As if it were both of you. How funny.  
~  
Five o’clock.  
Your write hurt from writing so much.  
Your feet were scowling at you again.  
Your heart was heavy and your eyes stung with tears you were struggling not to let see the light of day.  
No one. You sigh. How could you be shrugged off in three different towns?   
You texted Sans and within minutes he walked over from one of his short cuts. You didn’t look at him. You hated to admit it, even in thought, but you would probably have to find some food-related job in one of the towns. As for the topic of transportation…you’d figure that out later.   
Tired and disappointed, you held your hand out while staring off at a crack in the sidewalk. You didn’t want to be here. Actually you didn’t even want to go to Grillby’s. You just wanted to hide under a blanket somewhere in San’s house and sulk.   
The boney fingers wrapped around yours, walking without a comment or question. You watch the sidewalk underneath your feet, his feet. You feel your shoulders sag more. He had been so…so confident that today would be different…but it wasn’t. Ugh.  
It took a moment to realize he had stopped walking. You stopped too even though you didn’t notice right away. When you looked up, he was still holding your hand but he was around a building, leaning against the wall. As a result, you stood before a large window. You blink, about to ask what was up, when a sign caught the corner of your eye – literally, a sign.  
‘INSTRUCTOR WANTED’  
You blink again before glancing up further on the window. The name of the place is painted on it. ‘Edward’s School of Dance’. There were some drawings around it, but you were more focused on the words.   
“you should go in and apply. don’t get…cold feet.” Sans let your hand go but stayed around the corner, hidden from any humans.  
You were so distracted that you missed his pun. “But, dance? I’m sure they want a dance instructor or something. I don’t…”   
“they say dancing is like riding a bike…or something like that.” He nudged you verbally.  
You bit your bottom lip. It had been nearly a year since you did any dance, fun or professional. You knew the steps to most of the selection; waltz, tango, two-step, country, and so forth, as well as the many variations to each. You knew the basics and cold even work up to a decent medium level. But…  
“go on kid,” Sans added quietly, “give ‘em your best whirl.”   
As if he were your conscious speaking, you felt all the negativity leave you. Filled with determination for one last shot, you smiled and walked in. It was only after you entered the building did you realize…Sans knew you could dance. How?  
“Looking for a class, miss?” A man about your age popped up seemingly from nowhere.  
You brushed off the last flicker of nervousness and smile, intending to wow him. “That I am – a class to teach, that is.”  
The man rose his dark eyebrows, looking amused. That was a good sign. “Oh really? How about we start with a name?” Just as you open your mouth to speak it, he holds his hand up. “Actually, forget that. I don’t want to know anything about you vocally. You think you qualify to teach in my business? Show me.”   
“Which style?”  
“Let’s see if you can guess it from the music – as any self-respecting dancer should.” The man, Edward evidently, went to the computer and fiddled with it briefly.  
You felt a flicker of panic but willed it away. You hadn’t stretched or considered any of this when you walked in but…you were determined to succeed.   
~  
When you had first walked into the building, you realized you had a question about Sans’ behavior. When you left the building, however, you were too overcome with joy to recall that question. You had gotten the position!   
You nearly tackled Sans when you turned the corner, catching the outline of the skeleton in the street light since it was dark. You rambled about what had happened as you two walked his shortcut. Your dance moves came back like no time had passed – a simple waltz, tango, and a brief two-step to simply prove you could do the basics. You filled out the paperwork and shook hands.  
There was a catch, you explained to Sans as you two walked through monster town. You took a moment to catch your balance before stating that the job was only part time. It was a Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday job, from the morning to the evening…but the compensation would cover bills. You finished the statement hesitantly, a damper in your joy.   
“I can also probably stretch it to cover some rent as well. I mean, I’m still going to look for a second part-time job for evenings and stuff. Just, given my luck lately…” you aren’t sure how to say it bluntly. In short, did Sans want to keep a roof over your head for a bit longer, just a bit longer?   
“course kid. after all, you still haven’t graded all my grand puns.” He smiled at you. You released a breath you hadn’t even realized you held. “now how about we celebrate, huh?”   
You smile. It was dark outside and fairly chilly. “Mm, food and drink does sound pretty great!” You admit and walk with a bit of a bounce in your step towards Grillby’s.   
You had to find a second part time job and soon. How though? Dare you try to go back to food business at the west town? It would minimize travel. But…you weren’t sure. Ah well, you thought, you could and would forget about it for one more night.  
Sans was right. Tonight was meant to celebrate. Tomorrow you would plan and plot.


	6. Chapter 6

The monsters were definitely getting used to you. In fact, when you walked in with Sans, a few echoed your name. You smiled wider, if possibly from your joyful success, and waved at them. You stopped to talk to the dogs finally, barely able to resist the urge to bounce on your heels and squeal at them. They were an excited bunch and it was rather contagious.  
By the time you managed to pull away from them, Sans was already at the bar with his bottle of ketchup. Next to him on the counter, where your ‘spot’ was, sat a shot glass. You raise a brow as you place your jacket on the chair, also checking if there was a whoopee cushion there or not. Sans had gotten into the casual habit of hiding one or four around the house, but you disliked the idea of it happening in public.  
“What’s this?” You ask and nod to the drink. It was dark brown at the bottom, a soft brown in the middle, and some white drink on top. You sat down and sniffed it carefully. Thankfully it smelt like tequila and not the rum from yesterday.  
“shoots me.” Sans grinned at you. “Grillby placed it there along with my drink.”  
You look up, about to call out to the bartender to inquire if someone else had been sitting where you were or something – ghosts did exist evidently. Instead the words caught in your throat. Grillby stood before you, only the counter acting as a barrier. “Uh…hey.” You grin, brushing off the heart racing as, who knows, surprise or something. Or excitement from your new job. And naturally your eloquent, poetic vocab spewed out. You gesture to the drink but before you speak, he does his own hand gesture towards bottles.  
You look. Kahlua, Irish cream, and tequila – as you had smelt. You blink, feeling like you’re missing something. “That’s in the glass?” He nods. “Seems like it’d be a fairly sweet and smooth drink going down then.” Given the fact that they were all top shelf drinks, hell yeah it’d be smooth. “But…I didn’t…?” Ask for it, you thought.  
Grillby held up his hand as though asking for a moment. You keep your hands in your lap and tilt your head. Wow, you begin to see how he’s able to communicate through his gestures…sort of. With his other hand, he showed you a small bit of a cinnamon bark. You blink. With a simple movement of his fingers, he sprinkles the crushed cinnamon onto the drink. You inhale a bit, smiling at the smell of cinnamon.  
Grillby seems to stand a bit taller at noticing that. You wonder why. Before you could think too much on it, however, he holds up one finger. Like last night, you watch his fingertip turn from orange to a light blue. Then he touched the tequila at the top and – swoosh! It held a flame as he pulled his hand away.  
Your eyes must have widened throughout the show. Your lips parted, once again awestruck. “I don’t think I could ever get used to that.” You smile up at Grillby, your voice soft. “That’s astonishing!”  
Ah, there was that blue that was becoming your favorite color on him. Before you could comment further, Sans spoke, “told Grillbz about your good news.” Ah, that explained the little display.  
Grillby gestured to the drink. You chuckled. “Celebration begins then?” You pick up the shot glass, blow out the flame, and down it. It was sweet, very sweet, and smooth. Though you coughed a bit, you didn’t need a chaser like before. “That’s delicious! The cinnamon makes the warmth linger.” The realization that Grillby had made the drink for you entirely on a guess of what you might like, for a congratulations, hit you. You feel giddy – or maybe it was the alcohol, yeah.  
Grillby’s name is called from the other side of the bar. He glances to show he heard them, but looks at you, perhaps with a brow raised if it were possible. Funny how you were able to guess, or think you could guess, his facial expressions. Realizing that he was asking if you wanted anything else, you think quick. “Uh, some fries and…a whiskey sour I suppose?”  
He nods and slips away. You rest your elbow on the counter and your chin in your hand, studying the bartender. You were suddenly consumed with the question of how you occasionally got a sense of what he was feeling or thinking. There was no expression on his face…so were you projecting? Guessing? No, you usually felt pretty confident in your guesses. So then what about him could give away his emot-…  
Your eyes narrow slightly. Could it be his…oh, it had to be! But how to test that theory? You couldn’t, not now.  
But if you were right…that was quite wicked.  
If you were right, then the flame on the top of his head would be smaller when he was sad, brighter and larger when he was happy, and shivering when he was nervous – although you’d be damned if you had trouble imagining the man of fire nervous of anything. The flame on top of his head might burn brighter, hotter, when he was angry – again, you had trouble envisioning it and, truly, you didn’t want to.  
“Papyrus will probably make you some celebratory spaghetti tomorrow morning.” Sans brought you back from your thoughts.  
You looked at him and smiled, wondering if it were just the shadows that made him look tired. “Are you warning me or…?” You grin. “Sounds good. Might be nice to take the day off from hunting tomorrow, just hang out with you two skele-bros.”  
Sans chuckled, shaking his head at your title for them. “hang out? don’t think there are as many caves around here as there were underground.”  
You have the brief urge to ask about the underground, but resist. Like his powers, now wasn’t the time and here wasn’t the place. So instead you scoff. “Weak! But I think some puzzles and movies would be good. Lazy stay at home day. You ought to like that.” You half-joke, but in truth you owed him a lot. He had been your ‘transportation’ the past few days, after all. That was quite an effort from a lazy skeleton.  
Before he could comment, two soft clinks were heard. You look before you to see your drink and food in front of you. You had a brief second of inspiration as to how you might be able to test your theory about him. “Thanks…babe.” Grillby froze. His face flushed a brilliant light blue, but you looked up further to see the top flames – his ‘hair’ – flicker in extra height. It lasted just a moment before it went back to normal, moving and waving casually. The blush stayed. But so far your theory was supported.  
Grillby’s emotions were expressed through his ‘hair’, in a way. At the very least, you might be able to assume his emotions through that, a way to make up for his lack of facial expressions. It wasn’t a confirmed theory yet, and you were certain it was limited…but it was better than nothing.  
You giggled from a mixture of the alcohol, his response, your new job, being semi-right, and your own braveness. Just, the entire night! It was wonderful! You were smiling wider now and quickly looked away least you do anything else…risky. You notice then that Sans was sitting up a bit taller than before.  
Grillby gave a short bow, his face still a soft blue hue, before he turned and walked away. You looked up just in time to catch him glancing at you over his shoulder. Well then! Yes, you thought, you had to be feeling the alcohol to be so amused by this. And, alright, maybe you were blushing a bit at your own boldness too.  
When you nibbled on a fry, you glanced over at Sans who had slouched back to normal. “So what movies do you have anyway?” You ask as you eat another fry, sipping your drink with a content grin.  
~  
The next week was a blur, but in a good way.  
You, Sans, and Papyrus spent the day after your celebration eating spaghetti – that you ‘helped’ cook – while watching movies and figuring out puzzles. And, not to mention, telling and grading puns. You couldn’t recall the last time you had such fun with such simplicity. You found yourself liking the skele-bros more and more.  
For the next three days after that – Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday – you went to your new part time job. You spent half your first day learning the office area, the phone system, the usual classes and such. The rest of it you watched your boss, Edward, teach a class. The next two days you kept watching your boss teach a class, occasionally being an assistant teacher as well. It was a great way to ease into it all, given that you hadn’t danced in over a year.  
Each evening you would practice the steps and try to teach Papyrus how to dance, using him as your practice student. He was eager and overall excited to learn how to do the waltz. Your feet protested – funny, a skeleton with or without shoes stepping on you still hurt like hell – but you focused on the bright side. You were learning to teach, shaking off the dust of your old moves, and Papyrus was all smiles and declarations of greatness. You would dare say that your lessons with the taller skeleton were his third favorite thing to do – after cooking and training with someone called Undyne.  
You had asked Sans if he wanted a lesson, but his eyes dimmed before he smiled wide, saying he was too lazy to learn. You didn’t push him, although you wondered what had been with that expression he had. He watched you and Papyrus sometimes, making puns about feet and dancing. Typical Sans.  
Because of this, however, you were often too tired to go out. You ate whatever was in the cupboard, showered, and fell asleep by nine. You hadn’t been to Grillby’s since that night of celebration. There were a few times at work, mostly during lunch, where you wished you could pop in. When you walked outside to meet up with Sans, hugging yourself to fight off the chilly winds despite the jacket, you wanted to pop in Grillby’s as well. For the warmth, that was.  
But you didn’t. You were too worn out. By your first day off, of sorts, you spent it in town again looking for another part time job. Your second day off was spent in the south town. Your third day off was in the east town.  
So that made it a week.  
You had no luck with any of the other towns or positions, but you shrugged it off for the most part. That evening Sans was out at one of his jobs and Papyrus was with Undyne – you had once insisted on meeting her one day, and while Papyrus encouraged it, Sans shook his head with a dry chuckle. With the boys out of the house, you decided to unwind.  
You brought your coffee machine from out of storage and stopped by a store for some dark roast coffee. And, okay, maybe you convinced yourself that you had earned a large muffin to go with your treat. So with the television on some robot show – Metta? Metta…analysis? You forgot the name – you made a cup of coffee and warmed up your muffin.  
As you waited for your coffee to cool, you picked at your muffin. You ate small bits, more for taste than hunger. The caffeine would kill any hunger you had anyway. A quick glance at the clock, just past seven in the evening, told you that it was risky to drink coffee so late. Eh, not like you had work tomorrow, you could sleep in.  
But that also meant that…you didn’t have work tomorrow.  
You frowned as you tore a larger piece of the muffin from the wrapper. You disliked asking Sans to take you all over the place. Even though it wasn’t like he was spending gas money, and while he didn’t speak of it directly, you suspected it took a toll on his powers. Whatever those were. So that meant that either you got a bike and rode is twenty miles plus each way…or you got a car, which you couldn’t afford. Or, and this third option made you highly uncomfortable, get a second part time job here in monster town.  
You didn’t want to though. It wasn’t that you thought yourself better or even feared them, you just…didn’t feel right taking a job. They were going through enough shit and…well, you paused as you picked up your coffee. Perhaps a human working and living with them would be good for publicity. It would show the world, or at least your own species within a hundred mile radius, that their fears were unfounded.  
But where? With who? Doing what?  
You took a long drink of your coffee before eating more of the muffin. You were still hesitant about the idea, but you were more open to it. There was still the issue of ‘taking’ a job though. Okay, maybe you weren’t so open to it as you thought.  
Sighing heavily, you looked down the hall where you knew Sans’ room to be. He wasn’t in there, but you felt…you felt like you needed to do something. You downed half your coffee, placed the cup in the fridge, and the muffin back in the container. Switching to your casual clothes and a jacket – it had gotten even colder and it was only mid-September! – you set out to the shops.  
You brushed your unruly hair behind your ear, irked when the wind pushed from behind. Well so much for trying to keep your locks out of your face. Trying to focus on something other than your lack of hairclip – you really seemed to oppose the idea of spending five bucks for such a thing – you thought about the shops.  
Perhaps you’d pick up a few bottles of ketchup for Sans and a 100 piece puzzle for Papyrus. The shop here had started to import some of the human things, not much, but enough for a good start. Kind of a ‘thanks for giving me a roof, a couch, and friendship’ gifts. Yeah, you smile at the thought.  
You get to the shop and pick up what you need, purposely ignoring the hair section. You’d buy a clip with your first paycheck in two weeks, yeah. It didn’t cost much for your purchase and you thanked the bagger – a cat. With your two bags in hands, you started to walk down the street once more. That trip had been quick.  
You paused when you saw the familiar, though missed, sign of Grillby’s. You had been so busy and tired the past week that you hadn’t seen him. Er, dropped by. Yeah, you hadn’t stopped by…the bar. Of Grillby’s.  
Perhaps…you bit your bottom lip. No…no, you should get home. You already owed him some money – you refused to let Sans put it all on his tab – and you didn’t want to further that debt. You turned, ready to head back to Sans’…but. You were bound to be busy soon enough again, busy and tired. You’d resume your practice lessons with Papyrus tomorrow. So…this was really your only chance for at least the next week to pop in and say hi.  
Or, as your poetic past was known for, ‘hey’.  
You really didn’t think you’d be able to make the time or energy for another time after this.  
…  
You stop walking. You stood in the street with the wind toying with your hair. Something about that thought struck you. ‘Make’. Make. Create. Create, not take. Your eyes lit up.  
With a new purpose and determination in your stride, you head over to the bar. You enter and are briefly startled by the monsters who greet you. Wow, you thought, it had been a while. With a smile, you greeted a few of them and talked to the dogs briefly. You were too excited, however, to socialize for long.  
You walk up to the bar, but your steps falter when you spy the light source that was Grillby. Swallowing, you smile and placed the bags on the floor next to your usual seat. “Hey.” Poet at work.  
Grillby greeted you with a nod. As per norm, he was cleaning a glass. His head tilted to the left slightly, one side of his tall flame, the ‘hair’, was taller than the other. You wondered if that was his way of raising an eyebrow because that was the impression you got.  
Right…right. He was probably surprised to see you, maybe was curious how work was going, what you had been up to the past week. All these questions he may or may not have. It all depended on how talkative you felt and how patient he’d be in listening to your story, whatever length you’d choose to give.  
Your excitement and brilliant idea was still there, but you felt it…rude to just blurt it out like that. So you took a step back from it and shrugged off your jacket. Your hair got tangled in a shoulder-strap button that had been designed for appearance. And, evidently, getting tangled in your hair. “Shit.” You mutter, not quite the best start or phrase to start your grand re-telling of your life in the past week.  
You try not to think of Grillby watching you or how your face is warming as your fingers fight with the damn thing. It was just barely in the corner of your vision, it was difficult to see well enough to unwork. So, uh, that five dollar hair clip? Yeah, that may have come in handy by now. There’s an awkward silence between you and Grillby. You’re too busy and distracted to keep from talking and Grillby…didn’t talk.  
So you cursed again as you muttered sheepishly, “At least Sans isn’t here to see this. He would make puns about how tangled up you make me.” You half-joke, almost able to hear Sans voice speaking the pun. “I mean, the jacket. You. Bad timing. Er.” You sigh, wondering if you could just bury your face in the jacket.  
There was a crackling noise, one you had heard before. You jump, not expecting what sounded like a campfire nibbling at wood. You look up to see Grillby and recall that such was his chuckle. Fingers paused, you smile slowly at the man. Still beautiful…  
When he had finished humoring either your bad pun or poor recovery, or both, you felt his gaze keenly on you again. Before you could react, he placed the glass and cloth on the counter. He held his hands up, stretched out halfway over the counter and paused in question.  
You caught on quickly and felt your heart skip a beat. “You can fix this?” It would make sense given the fact that he was able to see the blasted thing a lot better than you. It was probably something simple that you were only making worse. Grillby nodded but didn’t move, waiting on your response. “Um…” you wondered if you could blame the coffee from earlier for your anxiety, “but you…you won’t, uh, I mean, you won’t…singe my hair will you?”  
If you feared that he might be offended, he wasn’t. Like much of how his profession required patience, it also called for understanding. Not to mention, you assumed, his own personal experience from even growing up. Being that of a man made of fire – you didn’t think of the word ‘monster’ – he no doubt had dealt with nearly every situation before. Grillby shook his head but paused once more.  
A heartbeat later, you nodded and stepped up to the counter, until it pressed against your ribs. You leaned forward, unable to look at him as he helped untangle your hair from the mean button. Your gaze went to the counter, to the other patrons – thank gods they weren’t watching you – and finally rested on your hands that sat on the counter.  
He was warm. His hand brushed lightly against your ear, which he paused as if to apologize, but you didn’t mind. He was warm like a pleasant summer day, like being covered in a plush blanket. No burning or singes. What did the rest of him feel like? Was this normal? Could he alter only certain specific areas of his body to be hotter?  
When you felt a slight tug, you moved your head – and found that you were free! Just in time because your line of thinking was going off the wall. With a smile, you took the jacket back from him and pushed your hair behind your ear. “Thanks.” You sigh as you take a seat. You try not to notice the feeling of missing something when he stood straight once more, no longer against the counter.  
He picked up the glass and started to wipe it down once more. You rest your elbows on the counter and took it as good sign to start. “Well, as I was going to say before all of that…” er, what were you going to say before all of that? “Work has been intense. I’ve taken to working outside of it to practice.” You pause. “Let me back up. So, I don’t recall if I told you or not last…week. I’m part time at a dancing school. I work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday during the day, teaching classes. Just the basics of a range of styles.” You pause. Someone called for him.  
Grillby gave you a look, perhaps an apology, before he slipped away. You looked around, glaring at the jukebox. Ah, right, that thing sat on the stage. That would be fixed soon…you hoped. When the bright light man returned, you smiled. You felt like he had offered something of a sheepish grin. “Ah, right. So I’m teaching classes, but it’s been…a while. So in between getting used to the job and teaching Papyrus how to dance, to practice my teaching methods, I’ve not been able to visit.” There was an apology at the end of your tone there. Something occurs to you though. “Grillby, do you know how to dance? A waltz, foxtrot, two step, tango? Anything?”  
You instantly feel like an idiot. No, of course he wouldn’t know any of the human dances. Why would he? Papyrus didn’t either, but you didn’t think much of it since it was Papyrus. They had all just come back to the surface, so why would he or any of the others know any of it?  
Just before you opened your mouth to correct yourself and apologize, he stroked what seemed to be his chin. Sometime in that question he had set the glass and cloth down before he had both hands free. He placed his hands together, cupping one another as though hiding a secret inside. You lean forward naturally. Then slowly, very slowly, he starts to separate his hands.  
In the middle of them standing on his palm were two small figures. They were about the size of his thumb but one had a dress and the other rather stiff. That wasn’t the most astonishing part, however, it was the fact that they were made out of fire! Your lips parted in awe and your eyes were wide, determined to take in every detail.  
Grillby carefully placed his hand down, the back of his hand on the counter so the two figures could remain steady. Before you could comment, his hand twitched as though with a command. Suddenly the two figures moved!  
The man offered his hand and the woman took it. They walked off of Grillby’s hand and onto the counter, but they burned nothing. The figurines took hold of both hands and started to dance. It wasn’t quite the waltz you knew, but it was definitely a slower, more intimate style. In fact as you watched more of it, you realized that you had never seen anything like this. It was beautiful though, the flames of what they were made of flickered occasionally.  
At the end of their dance, the man bowed deeply and the woman curtsied. Then they turned away and vanished! A soft laugh left you, your cheeks aching at how hard you were smiling. When you looked up at Grillby, you struggled for words. He seemed pleased with himself, standing tall.  
“Grillby, that…that was…breathtaking! You’re amazing!” You gush without pause, clasping your hands together. “I had no idea you could do that!” He seemed to glow with pride and pleasure at your words. You had to bite your bottom lip to keep from giggling like a child. “Is that the dance you and the others had in the underground?”  
At this question, however, he dimmed slightly as if hesitating. That caught your attention. He shook his head and you blinked. “No? Then…where is that dance from? It was stunning, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.”  
There was another moment of pause and in that you knew you lost him. He picked up his glass and cloth, his head tilted lower and his gaze on something else now. He wasn’t glowing as bright as before. Your heart did a sinking feel. Did you push him too far? But…you had only…well, that didn’t matter. What mattered was his reaction and mood right now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be…pushy.”  
You felt his eyes on you, studying your expression that had a lick of panic in it – you didn’t want him to suddenly turn away. How strange and uncommon that would be of him to do, in the times that you’ve been here. It was scary to imagine. He didn’t though. Instead he gestured to the wall of liquors behind him, asking if you wanted anything.  
You were still tense. While he didn’t just leave and while it didn’t feel like a cold, professional response – ha, if even possible – you felt like whatever intimacy you had with him was threatening to be gone, like those figurines. You shook your head and swallowed dryly, calling nerves rather than a need for a drink. You had apologized…he wasn’t as…warm, as open as before. You just felt it. Was it you? Maybe the idea of working with him was too much to hope for. It was a stupid idea. You just needed to leave.  
“Um…thank you for showing me that, it was lovely. Sorry for…I should…go now.” You go to grab the bags at your feet and stand, accursed jacket on arm. Yes, you thought, the idea of suggesting yourself as a singer here was foolish for many reasons. You were a guest here, not a resident. You didn’t live here, not really. You were human, and…  
As you turned, the doubts piling rapidly in your mind like bullets, something stopped you. It was…it reminded you of smoke from a campfire. It was low but pleasant, smooth…and it had an accent that you couldn’t quite place. Nevertheless, it stopped you in your tracks.  
“Please, don’t leave yet. I sense you have more to tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT! GRILLBY TALKED! :D
> 
> So I'll be 'dead' for the weekend (7 hours on my feet at a retail job tonight and tomorrow, gaaah) so I thought I'd upload this before my shift.  
> Still working on the playlist!  
> Hope you enjoy and please comment, I adore them xD


	7. Chapter 7

Was that…? Did he just…? Perhaps you were just…imagining it. Perhaps you had so badly wanted him to stop you that your mind faked a voice. Because there was certainly no way that Grillby’s first words were…  
You were gripping the bags of a puzzle and ketchup bottles tightly. You shivered despite the warmth of the room, of the voice. Yes, the voice. Grillby’s voice.  
If the lethargic wisp of smoke could be personified, this was it. Like soot under a log licked by fire, there was a sort of dark quality to it. And damn it all if the annunciation wasn’t unique, the accent foreign to lands you had never been to.  
It was charming. It was intoxicating. It was warm. It was…  
“Remarkable.”   
You turned as you whispered, staring at the bartender as if seeing him for the first time. You slowly walked forward and placed the bags down, your jacket over the seat. You wanted to reach up and touch his cheek, to hear him speak again…but you simply stared. Such a masterpiece was not meant to be touched, you recalled the saying. You had always scoffed at how silly it was but…now you understood.  
“You…you really spoke.” It was both a statement and a question.  
Grillby had lowered his head ever so slightly, a sign that he was embarrassed, feeling modest, to be called such a word. He nodded, confirming that you hadn’t just lost your mind and heard voices. He looked back up at you and you felt his heavy gaze. He was studying you, perhaps trying to read you past your awe – good luck, you thought, since you weren’t even able to figure your own thoughts out right now.  
You sat on the seat once more. You weren’t going anywhere now. “Can you…can you say something else?” You felt giddy at the prospect. Did he open his mouth? Did he have a mouth when he spoke? Did the flame on the top of his head flicker with his voice? Did the colors change around where his lips should have been?  
When he shook his head, your shoulders slumped a bit. You weren’t sure whether to be disappointed or frustrated – was he being a troll? “Why not?” You paused not to expect an answer, but to realize what you asked: an open ended question. Well, he wasn’t going to speak, you shouldn’t ask something that requires more than an impression or yes/no response. It was…rude. “I mean…are you…upset with me?” It was a genuine concern.   
Grillby shook his head. He was a bit brighter than before, perhaps insisting upon this point. You relaxed slightly. If he wasn’t speaking again because he was mad at you, then why was he silent? And more so, why did he choose to speak as you were…leaving. Oh. The light bulb went off in your mind.  
“Do you…” you wondered how to phrase it nicely, “…is it difficult to talk?” You didn’t specify whether you meant physical or mentally. Did it really matter, the difference?  
He nodded once slowly. Again, you felt the weight of his gaze as though he were trying to figure out your reaction. Hell, you were trying to figure out your reaction. It was difficult for him to talk for one reason or another. And yet…yet he spoke as you were leaving. It had been the only way to get your attention – short of throwing a shot glass, you imagine.  
Warmth flooded you once again. Your own voice caught in your throat, your smile growing slowly. He spoke despite the difficulty because he didn’t want you to leave mistaken. You cleared your throat, startled by how your eyes stung briefly. Blinking away any hint of tears before they showed, you grinned up at the man earnestly. “Then, uh, thank you for letting me hear you, Grillby.”   
It was a sound that would haunt you for a while. A pleasant haunt, if there ever were one. A glimpse of something grand and sweet, but just a glimpse. So be it, you thought. The fact that it had happened at all, even once, spoken in volumes – er, no pun intended.  
Your reaction seemed to surprise Grillby but he quickly seemed to be smiling, his top flame flickering higher. He must have been relieved, even thrilled. You felt your heart ache though at what that meant. How many people pushed him to try and make him talk? Or threatened? Or left? You hoped few to none. But given the patrons he had here, the regulars, surely they accepted him without question. Yes, you were certain of it. So perhaps he was just relieved specifically at your acceptance? Well, yeah, because he thought you were going to leave and had spoken. So it only made sense that…  
You stopped thinking. You had your answers and didn’t want to muddle them up by overthinking. Instead you finished explaining your dance lessons with Papyrus and described your new boss, Edward a bit. It made things go back to being relaxed once more.  
Still, you made a note to never play poker with Grillby. You must have had some sort of tell because he knew even when you lapsed into silence that you had more to say. On some level, you felt a little uncomfortable with how well he could read you. Then again, you reasoned, he was both a bartender and didn’t enjoy talking much. He had to adjust and know how to read people or he wouldn’t have been able to get anywhere in life.  
You admit reluctantly that there is something you want to ask, but not yet. Thankfully he’s called away to attend his other customers for a bit. The time allows you to collect your nerve and courage, as well as tact in the next part.  
Tact.  
Ha.  
You bit your bottom lip briefly, toying with a lock of your hair that snuck over your shoulder. You looked around the bar, pointedly ignoring the jukebox. The regulars surely brought in a decent bit of money, right? And the others, the folks who didn’t have a tab, must have made a profit for Grillby…right? You were suddenly concerned about asking for a job, even if you had a number set in mind.   
All the monsters here, they must all be ‘regulars’ since they had all been underground for x number of years. Did they all have tabs? You tried to remember any time you saw money be exchanged here. You cursed quietly. You didn’t. Then again, half the time you had been here, you weren’t precisely…sober.   
Well, you thought, perhaps you’d be able to pull in some new people. And by ‘people’, you specifically meant humans. After all, if it was going to be said that a human lived and worked in the monster settlement, then surely that meant people would come and visit. You would structure your proposal in such a way where you’d bring in your own salary – in a sense.  
When you felt like you were ready and able to explain your idea, you looked up with the intention of calling out for Grillby. Before you could even open your mouth, however, you realized that he…had been watching you from the other side of the bar. You feel your face warm under his gaze and wonder what you must have looked like. Did you make funny faces? Never mind the reason why he was watching you.  
The man made of fire walked over, hands free. He tilted his head slightly in question. And just like that, all your careful wording, planning, and nerve just went…poof! “Uh…” you panic slightly. “I was…wondering. Well, I’ve got an idea. I mean.” You shift in your chair. The others couldn’t hear you, but you lowered your voice anyway. Grillby responded by resting his forearms on the counter, leaning over to hear you better. This only made your thought process more…sporadic. “I could probably, mostly, actually I’m certain that I could make it as…”   
Grillby raises an eyebrow – the fact that the top of his flame does the same ever so slightly catches your attention. You smile, relaxing a bit. You lean forward on your forearms on the counter, making the space between you two fairly small. You could swear you see a soft change of color in his face.   
“Your jukebox is weak. Not just the volume, but the music is just so…blah. What would really liven this place up is…live music. A singer.” You pause, working to ignore how hard your heart is beating. “A female singer. A female singer who has experience. Especially in jazz. Because it’s a bar.” You swallow. “I have very reasonable rates.” His expression changes and he starts to sit up straight. In a moment of panic, feeling as though you’re losing him, you blurt out, “And I can help around the place, semi-waitress! I’ve got years of experience. How can you say ‘no’?”  
…  
Did you just…  
Did you just add on as a negotiation tactic your ability to waitress?  
Weren’t you trying to avoid food service?  
Hadn’t you wanted to be something more than a singer/waitress like the cliché you had been for the past several years?  
What the hell were you doing?  
…  
You realize though that despite your mind asking these questions, you aren’t really…upset or bothered. In fact, you’re more amused than anything. The answer to all of these questions came easy to you, as if a whisper in the wind. The answer was simple enough. You may be going for the ‘cliché’ once again, not only for the familiarity, but for the fact that you’d be serving and entertaining…monsters. Not humans.  
Who would have thought of the irony?  
Still, you see Grillby thinking. His color dimmed slightly. Was he thinking of how to say ‘no’ gently – other than a slow shake of the head? Your heart leapt. You quickly added, perhaps with a bit of a tremble in your tone that snuck in, “I know, I didn’t present it like I had hoped. It’s just, I didn’t want to ‘take’ a job from this town, so I made one instead. Truth is, I need a second part-time if I ever want to move out of Sans’ place. Not that I don’t like it, but I don’t like not being able to at least contribute to rent. Plus, with only one job, I have way too much time on my hands. And I miss singing in front of an audience.” You mention nothing of ‘missing’ being a waitress. “And I know, it’s so tacky for me to strike you with this proposal,” did you just made an intentional-Sans worthy pun?, “but I have an idea.  
“If humans knew that there was one of their own living and working here, they’d come and venture. They’d see that the news is a bunch of shit, they’d see that you and everyone else are great. You’d get an increase of business, therefore needing a waitress – which, in a sense, is me pulling in my own paycheck, in a sense.” You pause, seeing, sensing, that he had caught onto the ‘human’ notion. Shit. “I mean, I just assumed you wanted…you don’t…if you didn’t want more humans here, that’s perfectly fine too. I just thought that if we wanted,” ‘we’, “humans to accept monsters so they can roam without being feared, this would be the best step to do so. A baby step. I might have overstepped my boundary though, and if I did, I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry. But I, it’s…”  
Grillby held up a hand as if to say ‘peace’. You deflated and caught your breath, waiting. He stroked his chin, perhaps running the figures and idea through his mind. You would have given anything to have even an inkling of what he might be thinking. Did he like humans – past you, that was? Did he want them flooding his bars or even just trickling in? Did he want a singer? Did he want you to work with him? Did he pity you? Gods, you hoped not. You couldn’t handle that.  
He moved. You snapped out of your thoughts. He gestured widely to the small stage, to you, and then back to the stage. You blinked. It was like a game of charades, you thought. “Uh…you…want me on the stage?” Reason and experience beat out the nervous fog in your mind. “Oh!” You exclaimed. “You want me to…sing? To show that I can?” There’s a slight amused grin on your face. “An audition then?”  
His shoulders shuddered and you heard that soft crackling of wood once more – his chuckle. He nodded and then leaned his hip against the counter, raising a brow. Would you accept? You grinned wide, relaxing. Now you were in your element.  
Eager and focused, you smirked and slid off the stool before walking up to the stage. Sing a song? Easy. Sing a song acapella? A bit awkward, but not unheard of. You turned around to face Grillby – and immediately recall, as well as see, several monsters staring up at you. Er…sing in front of an audience without a spotlight blinding you? You swallowed thickly, nervous now.  
You looked at the beacon of light that was Grillby, your voice deciding to hide. That was, until he stood tall and glowed slightly brighter. You felt his gaze, heavy yes, but also…focused. You returned it, focusing only on him. For now, he would be your spotlight.

“Drink up, baby  
Stay up all night  
Things you could do  
You won't but you might

The potential you'll be  
You'll never see  
Promises you'll only make  
Drink up with me now  
And forget all about  
Pressure of days  
Do what I say  
And I'll make you okay  
And drive them away  
Images stuck in your head

People you've been before  
That you don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still

Drink up, baby  
Look at the stars.  
And I'll kiss you again  
Between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there  
With your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught

Drink up one more time  
And I'll make you mine  
And keep you apart  
Deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest  
Where I like you the best  
Keep the things you forgot

The people you've been before  
That you don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still…” 

Your heart beat twice in that silence. The bar had gone silent to hear your words. You wondered how far your voice reached through the building given that you lacked a microphone. And you would need a place to change. This wasn’t as thought out as…  
A wave of applause startled you from your thoughts. You blinked and remembered that you had an audience past your spotlight over there. You offered a shy grin and bowed. As you stepped off the stage, you heard several monsters yell words of encouragement. You laugh softly and thank them, your face flush with pleasure.  
As you got back to your seat, standing next to it instead of sitting given your burst of energy, you noticed Grillby hadn’t been clapping. Instead he had been watching you. You smiled wide, brushing back your hair from your face. “I’ve missed the exhilaration.” You admit with a chuckle, giddy. “So…what’d you think?”   
Just as you realized that you had asked an open-ended question and made to correct yourself, you heard something. It was that same smoky voice with curved words from before – his voice. “Absolutely stunning.”   
You felt your face fill with blood and you could only imagine whether you look more of a strawberry or a cherry. A breathy laugh left you and you quickly covered your face, peeking through your fingers at the man of fire. There was that crackling chuckle again – your heart skipped a beat.  
There was no mouth that opened to speak of, but you did notice the colors change where there may have been a mouth. Fascinating! You wanted to hear more. And the curve of the words, you decided to call it, for now the ‘underground accent’.  
“You’re…you’re making me blush.” You mutter, putting your hands down. “So then…do I…have the job?”  
Grillby held his hand out for you to shake. Yes, the gesture meant, you had the job. With a wider grin, you took and shook his hand with excitement.   
~  
You nearly danced into Sans’ house a little over an hour later. Papyrus was in bed by then, but Sans was on the couch flipping through the channels on TV. When you saw him, you grinned. “Hey Mr. B!” You place the bag of ketchup bottles in his lap before going to place Papyrus’ puzzle on the table with a sticky note.  
Sans looked over when you entered, peeking into the grin with a wider smile. Clearly he was pleased with what he saw inside. “you’ve been shopping this whole time?” He watched you scribble a note.  
“Not entirely.” After sticking said note on the puzzle box, you turn and bounce on your heels. “Sans, I’ve got another part time job!”  
You got the impression that both his eyebrows shot up. “good work!” You roll your eyes. “where at?” You swore you heard a bit of concern in his tone.  
While it was tempting to scream with joy, you had to remind yourself that Papyrus was asleep. “At Grillby’s! I’ll be singing!” Sans didn’t move. You didn’t notice as you rushed to explain the details. “We decided that I’ll sing on the nights that I’m not at the dance school – so Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I’ll also be helping out in the place on those days as well, in the mid to late afternoon so I still get some rest.” That was Grillby’s stipulation and he was stern on that, though it took a while to decipher. “He’ll pay me a flat rate per night, I keep the tips I earn, and eventually when,” not ‘if’, “there’s an increase of business, we’ll revisit the topic of money. But isn’t it great?! Sans?” He hadn’t responded at all throughout your speech. What was wrong with him?  
Finally Sans sunk a bit deeper into the couch. Perhaps it was the shadows, but his grin looked…dim. Not his eyes, though mostly because you couldn’t see them from this angle, but his smile just…didn’t look…real. Then he spoke softly, “heh…it’s been a while since I’ve heard you sing. should be good.”  
You took this as his approval of what happened, relieved. You weren’t sure what was with him then but you didn’t want to mull over it and ruin the mood of tonight. You smiled and nodded your head, thrilled. “I can’t wait! I’ve missed it so much! I didn’t realize until I did a little ‘audition’. Oh, I’ll have to get a dress! Damn, I hate shopping.” You think. “Know any places around here that sell decent dresses?”  
Sans sat up again, back to normal. “there’s Muffet who knows how to handle a needle…and thread.” His grin seemed true once again. You felt like there was a pun there but you weren’t sure what. “anyway, you have that dancing school tomorrow, right? you could look at the shops there after work.”  
Oh right. You nearly forgot about that. “Sure, that sounds like a good idea. If I can’t find anything, then I’ll go ask this…Muffet person.” You wondered when you’d start to meet any of these folks that you kept hearing of – Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk, Muffet. “Will you come with me, to look for dresses tomorrow?” You ask without pause. “Shopping tends to be easier with a friend.”  
Again, he hesitated. “i think the shop owners will…see right through me.”  
You smirk. “C. And please? You can hide in the dressing room – the other one when I’m not changing.” You add hurriedly.  
Sans chuckled at the idea, a mischievous grin on his face. “alright, fine, you…wore…me out.”  
You snort. “A.” You grab your pajamas and get ready to go to sleep. When you were done brushing your teeth and changing, you stepped out to the living room. Sans was already in his room. Hm…that kind of sucked. Despite the need to sleep, you had hoped to talk to him more. Today was really the first day where you hadn’t seen much of him, due to his jobs.   
No matter, you would make it up tomorrow while shopping. You jumped onto the couch and under the covers, smiling. Today had been good, great even. You couldn’t remember feeling so excited before. How would you ever sleep?  
The answer, evident through how exhausting the excitement had been, was ‘shortly’. You could feel yourself start to slip into dreamland, your body relaxing. It felt like heaven.  
It was only then that you realized something.  
Sans had said he hadn’t heard you sing in ‘a while’.  
He had never heard you sing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Yup, lots of stuff happened in this chapter. HEHEHEHE. :)
> 
> What'd you think?
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own 'Between the Bar', lyrics are just for fun fair-use.)
> 
> Also, good news! I've made a playlist for the fic. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLW_wsExL6jTK03yMYKrk9-pZGvlcZWGL_  
> Please tell me if that link works.  
> I will be adding songs to it as I find them. And, admittedly, there are several songs in there already that I intend to use for future reference -- but I don't think they can be considered spoilers. Just, ah, foreshadows. Hehe.
> 
> Also...I was thinking about it a lot last night at work. If I absolutely had to use a voice or two to compare to how I think Grillby sounds (don't laugh too much at me xD) I figure it's a blend between Vincent Price and Jeremy Irons when he voices Scar.  
> ...Yeah.  
> xD
> 
> What/who do YOU think Grillby sounds like, if you had to compare a person?  
> And also, do you have any suggestions for songs that might fit this story/these folks? 
> 
> Do tell! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep did not come easy that night. You didn’t recall any of the dreams, but you knew they weren’t pleasant. As a result, once you woke you went straight to the coffee machine. Papyrus had ran off early to Undyne’s – again, you were relieved. You couldn’t handle shouting right now.  
You did notice a post-it note on the table where the puzzle had been. Papyrus had written that he looked forward to your next training of ‘the dance’ and he would defeat your puzzle, for he was the great Papyrus! It earned a giggle as you waited for your coffee to cool.  
Shopping…that was all you remembered – and Sans’ grade-A pun of promising to join you after work. You felt like you should remember something else but…you shrug and sip the coffee. No matter. What you did recall, however, was the reason for shopping for the dress.  
Grillby’s! You were to sing (and sideline waitress) at Grillby’s! While you hadn’t spoken specifically about getting more humans there, you were almost certain it was bound to happen eventually. You’d talk to Grillby about it all first though, not wanting to assume and cause grief for the people in the town.   
Your first night singing would be three nights from now, but you’d stop by soon to discuss details. What to sing? When? How many songs? Where would you change? Did he prefer you in anything specific? And as for waitressing, what were the rules? Would you help in the cooking and cleaning? You had a dozen questions.  
First, however, was the dress.  
With your cup of coffee gone, you dressed and went to Sans’ room. You knocked and on the second time, you heard a voice behind you. “hey.”  
You jump despite having suspected such would happen. “SANS!” You spin around, glaring. “Damn it, you need to stop doing that.”  
“what? i’ve been here all this time.” He shrugged as if it were somehow your fault that he scared you.  
Inhaling slowly to disregard the irritation, you roll your eyes. “Either way, we should head out. I should finish work by three so meet me then?”   
That grin of his widened. “course.” He held his hand up for you to take. Off to the shortcut you went.  
~  
When you got to work, you nearly walked into Edward when you entered the building. “Oh, there you are!”   
You smile, brushing back a rebellious lock of hair that didn’t want to sit still. “And there you are, good morning Edward. Am I late or something?”  
“No, no, right on time as normal.” Edward paused. “How you beat traffic is beyond me. Anyway, girlie,” as he had taken to calling you, “I’ve been thinking. Perhaps I should let you teach a class yourself. There’s a group of kids ages eleven and twelve for the basics of waltz. I’ll be listening in, of course, but I’ve let paperwork pile up the past few days.”   
“Eleven and twelve?” You walk through the building with him. “Oh, that’ll be easy enough,” you reply cheerfully, “in fact, I’ve been teaching Papyrus the basics and he seems to act to a similar age.”   
Edward stops at the office, turning to look at you with a raised brow. “Papyrus?”  
You stop walking as well. “Er.” Shit. You had just gotten so comfortable the past day or two that you didn’t think to…well, censor. What would you say now? Lie and say it was your dog or something? No. You believed that honesty worked better than lies most of the time. And it wasn’t like you were ashamed of your skeleton friend, but…you were scared. For him, that was. You knew what humans were capable of and it was so much easier to assume they were all bad.   
But…Edward seemed calm and kind enough. And weren’t you hoping, needing, to bring in new people for Grillby’s? Yes, it was easier to assume all people were bad and therefore protect yourself, but then you would have to deal with the wall between you and them. That was simply too messy.  
“Papyrus is…one of my friends that I’m staying with. He and his brother, Sans, are skeletons.” You smile slightly.   
Edward’s eyes widened slowly, processing your words. “Skeletons? Like…wait, like us? I mean, we have…you’re…what are you..” he paused, apparently thinking of something. “Like, monsters?”  
“Well, technically, but they’re both so sweet and funny. Punny, actually.” You shrug, hoping your nervousness didn’t show. “I live in the monster town. In fact, I just got my second part-time job singing at a bar called Grillby’s.” You smile, proud of your ability to smoothly advertise there.  
Edward scratched his head, shaking it so his hair would fall back in its normal place. You envied that obedience. “Sweet and punny, are they? Well,” he smiled, “I’m glad to hear it. I’ve wanted to run into a monster myself, just to see if the news stations were wrong, but I hadn’t had the chance to wonder out that way. You’re awfully brave to live and work there.” Pause. “So, that, uh, mean we could visit too?”  
We? You wondered if he meant humans or him and another folk or six. Either way, you nod. “I don’t see why not, so long as it isn’t overrun with humans. And, more importantly, so long as everyone is kind and respectful. The monsters will treat you the same way. Really, they look odd but they’re just looking for a peaceful existence. Same as the rest of us, ya know?”  
Edward nodded and entered his office. You glanced in and nearly choked – he literally had a stack of paperwork on the edge of the table. The man caught onto your surprise and gave a weak chuckle. “Yeaaah…it’s nothing but data entry…really boring shit, but needs to get done for record keeping and marketing, ya know?” He ran a head through his hair.  
The stack of paper was probably the length of your forearm. Damn. “Hm…I could help you out with that after the lessons…and after work. Tomorrow, I mean.” For hourly wage, obviously. “Today Sans and I are going to shop for a dress for Grillby’s.”  
Edward seemed relieved. “I’d love any extra help I could get on the papers, girlie, and of course I’d pay you by the hour.” It looked like it would be a good set of twelve at least. “When do you sing?”  
“Thursday night is my first night.” You smile wide, feeling your heart flutter.  
“Oh yeah? Nice.” He fiddled with the stack of papers briefly. “So, uh, this…Sans…the skeleton…he’s picking you up?”  
You raise a brow. “Yes?” Edward hadn’t set off any alarms yet, so you saw no issue with telling the truth if not a bit…curious.   
“Can…I meet him?”  
You grin. “I’ll ask him if he’s comfortable with it.”  
“Great.” You both heard the door open in the front. Ah, the group was here. As you turned to attend to them, Edward called out, “One last thing!” You turn to look at him. “Is…is Sans…hot?”  
Your brows shot up. You tried your best not to react via laugher. “Is he…hot? The…skeleton?”  
“Yeah.”  
“…I…” you feel your face warm. “I mean…I don’t…he’s just a friend, how…I…” you turn and walk away quickly. Sans? Oh, that was a whole new can of worms to be opened. Suddenly though, as you spotted the class, you hoped that Sans would be game to meet Edward.  
~  
Three came around. You walked outside and to the alley, spotting a familiar blue jacket. You envied the warmth that the poofy thing must have given. Midway into September and your jacket wasn’t cutting it. You needed to get a new one soon.  
“Hey.” You smile, hoping to startle the skeleton.  
“hey.” The white pinpricks of light met your gaze. “ready to…address the situation?” He snickered.  
You groaned quietly. “B. And almost. Actually…” you explained briefly that you told Edward about him and Grillby. You reluctantly added Papyrus, once you realized that Sans wasn’t anymore cautious than you expected. “And Edward,” you finished up the tale, “was hoping to meet you. He…uh…asked me if you were…hot.” You felt your face warm.  
You got the impression that Sans’ brows shot up as yours had. Then he grinned wider and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “and what did you say?”   
You blinked, shifting to rest your weight on the other foot. “Wait, that’s what has your attention? Not that…okay.” You suspected it was best not to question it. “So do you want to meet him then?”  
“only if you tell me what you said.”   
You glared. “I stuttered, blushed, and walked away. Or did you prefer to hear that I said I’d like to jump your bones?” While you thought that pun was pretty damn funny, Sans…didn’t. His eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped just a bit. It was subtle, hard to tell under that jacket, but you noticed. How could you not when he had been acting odd lately? “Sans?” You reached out on some sharp impulse to comfort him.  
He shrugged and stood before you could touch him. Smiling once more, back to ‘normal’, he said, “sure kid, I’ll meet a secret admirer.”  
~  
“Sans, I’m beginning to think it was a mistake to go dress-shopping.” You mutter to the skeleton in the dressing room next to you.   
It was a bit later in the day than you planned. Edward and Sans meet had taken an hour, leaving just an hour for you to shop. Not that you minded, it was grand fun to see Edward and Sans interact. One after one, Sans fired off puns. Edward laughed harder than each time before until there were tears in his eyes.   
Yes, you thought, Edward was a good guy to tell.   
Now you and Sans were trying on dresses – rather, you were trying them on and he was telling bad puns in the next room. “What do you think about this one?” You were wearing a deep red gown that touched your ankles and had no sleeves.   
When you turned from looking in the mirror, you saw Sans standing behind you. He hadn’t been there as you zipped up, you knew because you glanced in the mirror. You didn’t question his ability though. Once more, his powers were quite helpful.  
Sans looked you up and down. You got the impression that he was surprised, maybe even awed. When he didn’t speak right away, you waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and pulled himself from his thoughts. “don’t see why you think it’s a bad idea – guess I’m…red-ding you wrong.”  
You snort quietly. “C. And I dunno, I don’t like the lack of sleeves. I feel…naked.” You shrug.   
“but you like gliding?” He gestured to your feet which were the only things visible, barely, under the long gown.  
You blush. “I don’t like my legs.” You shrug. “Anyway…they’re about to close and I didn’t see anything on the rack that I liked. I can’t even pick a color.” You sigh, brushing your hair behind your ear once more. You had to repeat this every time you changed clothes. You really needed to buy a clip.  
“i like the red.” Sans suggests quietly. You glance in the mirror. Red? In Grillby’s? Your nose scrunches for a moment. Had you been paying attention to Sans, you would have caught the slump in his shoulders. You would have wondered why he was disappointed by your decision to go against red. It lasted for a blink of an eye though and when you did look back at him, he was ‘normal’ once more.   
“I’m thinking…” you twirl with the long gown, enjoying the swish a bit more than you should, “…blue. Grillby’s is warm, yeah? The colors, as well as the temp. Blue is a cool color…it would contrast nice, don’t you think?” The room wasn’t small but it wasn’t large either. When you twirled the bottom around, swishing and swooshing it around, the edges would brush against the skeleton’ legs.   
You didn’t hear anything at first. When you glanced in the mirror, not stopping the swoosh, you saw that Sans had his head down. Was he watching the swoosh? Or…? Before you could inquire in concern, he shrugged. “whatever brightens your world, kid.” You turned to face him but…he was gone.  
~  
What was with Sans lately?  
You were back in the monster town once again. It was just after eight. You and Sans had dinner – spaghetti – with Papyrus. Then you spent a couple of hours watching and helping him put together the puzzle. During all of it, Sans seemed…distant.   
He went to his room as Papyrus went to train with Undyne, since you mentioned you were too exhausted to teach Papyrus tonight. Although it sucked to admit…Sans’ distance was fairly hurtful. As soon as you thought of this, however, you felt confused.  
Your entire relationship with him had turned into…well, it was a roller coaster.  
Since day one, you had felt a knot in your gut telling you to be wary. Despite this, you had felt…at ease with him. You felt close, familiar…you felt like he was a friend. Gradually as time passed, that uncertain knot had shrunk. It existed still but it was faint. And lately he seemed to be…you weren’t sure the word for it. He was…angry? Hurt? Upset? Whatever he was doing, it wasn’t like him and this relationship wasn’t like how yours had been before. It was a pale shade of the beginning.  
But what could you do without knowing the source? You weren’t sure if it was even something you did. You were pretty sure but not certain…and you weren’t quite ready to find out by pestering. If he didn’t come to you or cheer up, really cheer up, in a few days, you’d pester. Until then…  
You put your jacket on, cursing your unruly hair, and put your shoes on. You needed to go for a walk. You needed to get out of the house. If you were going to be alone for the night, then at least you’d be alone in the true sense.  
Once you were outside and walking against the wind, you fell back into your thoughts.   
The truth was, you didn’t know much of Sans.   
It was cold – almost as cold as this autumn night – but it was true. You didn’t. You knew nothing of his past life underground. You knew his likes…and maybe a couple dislikes. You didn’t know about his past. Then again, he didn’t know much of yours. But more so, you didn’t know anything about his powers. Was he dangerous? What was life like for him before? What was bothering him?  
You were shivering when you looked up at a new source of light. Ah, Grillby’s. Maybe he might know what was bothering your mutual short friend. You entered and was hit with a flood of warmth immediately. Ahh, that was better.  
A cheer of your name was heard, startling you. Well, if you ever had any plans of sneaking in here one day, that hope was trashed. You greeted back shyly, a little taken aback by how the monsters all knew your name. You were like a true regular now. The thought of belonging made you feel warm inside.  
You headed to the bar to your usual seat when you spy the bartender. Your heart does a small jump and you smile. “Hey.” You greet softly, your spirits lifted already.   
Grillby was wiping down a wine glass as you sat down. There was perhaps a bit of amusement in his gaze as he watched you shrug off your jacket, perhaps recalling what happened last time. He nodded to you in greeting.   
There was so much you wanted to talk to him about. Sans, the dress, Edward, all the planning for the singing…but you didn’t speak. Not at first. You simply watched him watching you, getting briefly distracted by his flames. Hypnotic, you decided.  
The bartender gestured to the glasses, asking what you wanted. You place your elbow on the counter and your chin in your hand – a classic sign of being ‘blah’ at a bar. “Mm…got anything warm, non-alcoholic, and with cinnamon and cloves, maybe?” You were kind of joking. Something warm and non-alcoholic, you could believe. Cinnamon and cloves? You doubted. Still, the idea was appealing.  
That was why when Grillby started to move around, you were curious and surprised. He turned to pick a glass mug from a tall shelf, added some gold drink, placed an entire cinnamon stick in it, and a few cloves as well. You were a bit more surprised by the readiness of ingredients like the latter two more than anything. He placed what smelt like brown sugar in it as well and stiffed with the cinnamon stick. Then he placed both his hands around the mug, turning to face you so you wouldn’t miss the show. His hands brightened, warming. He didn’t stop until the golden drink had a few bubbles, just at boiling.   
At the sixth small bubble to appear, his hands returned to normal. “That’s still amazing every time I see it.” You murmur, mesmerized by his power.   
He placed the drink before you and you inhaled the scent. “Apple juice?” You look up with surprise, catching on. “Ooohhh, hot cider! Well played, Mr. Bartender.” You grin at his resourcefulness.   
Just as you made to pick up the glass mug with both hands, there was a blur of fire in motion. Grillby’s hands darted forward and grabbed hold of yours, stopping you just an inch from the drink. His thumbs rest over your palms, his fingers across the back of your hand, and his grip firm but not unpleasant. You looked up in surprise, feeling heat flood your face.  
He shook his head, then glanced down. “Don’t touch the drink? Why, is it pois- oh.” You feel like an idiot. “Right, the glass is still hot.” Did your voice sound a bit…breathy? His touch was really warm, like that of a plush blanket from the dryer. It felt…  
Grillby slowly released your hands. He didn’t miss the flash of disappointment over your face. Rather, he gave a deep bow of apology for having not thought through his own actions. For a split second, you considered reaching for the cup once more if only to feel his heat once more.   
Instead of giving him a heart attack, however, you smiled. “It’s alright, really.” You sniff the drink, the scent wafting around you and him. You decided to make small talk while waiting for it to cool. “So you have cinnamon and cloves on hand, fresh evidently. I didn’t realize that they…well, I don’t know anything about the underground.” That was part of your problem. “How often do you make drinks with the stuff?”  
He hesitated, perhaps thinking how to answer you. Should you restructure your question? Before you could, he responded with an ‘iffy’ hand gesture. Then with his face suspiciously lighter, perhaps the start of a blush, he tapped at where his nose should have been, if the glasses were any indication.  
It took you a moment to connect the meaning. “You like the smell of cinnamon and cloves? Seriously?” When he nodded, your smile grew wide. “So do I! It brings a bout of pleasant nostalgia.” When he tilted his head, the top flame flickering a little higher in question as well, you explained, “Grandmother’s baking, log cabins, lazy days…so forth.” You shift in your seat. Before he could signal a curiosity for more, you beat him to it. “What about you? Why do you like the sm- I mean,” you switch from an open-ended to a yes-no, “does the smell bring back memories?”  
Grillby nodded, but it wasn’t like you were going to hear of any of these memories. Instead he tapped his ‘nose’ and then the glass. He did this again after a moment of confusion coloring your face. “It smells…hot? Oh, warm!” You felt like a genius for every time you deciphered his gestures. “Yeah, I suppose it does. Tastes it as well.” He nodded.   
You hovered the back of your hand to the glass, not feeling it quite as hot as before. You pick it up carefully and take a tentative sip. It was hot, but not scalding. You smiled wide and made a pleased humming noise. “Actually,” you take another sip before setting it back down to cool further, “that reminds me. On the topic of warmth and senses, I was thinking. About the dress. I mean, the outfit I’ll wear on the nights I sing. I figure that since this place is warm and since you’re fire – all the warm colors, as well as warm yourself,” as you could attest, “perhaps my gown should be blue. It’s a cooler color and…I mean, if you care any. If not, I’ll…”  
Grillby must be getting to know your little habits because he held a hand up, ‘peace’. He must have known you were about to spiral into self-questioning and correction and decided to stop you early. His gaze felt heavy on you as though he were studying you. Perhaps you should ask him if he thought blue was good? You had really just rambled, you didn’t ask anything.   
Before you could, however, Grillby surprised you by speaking! “Blue would complement nicely.” A non-too-subtle chill traveled down your spine. Smoke with no rush to be anywhere. Damn.   
You must have smiled wide, much like an idiot, because you heard his crackling chuckle that reminded you of a fireplace. You wonder if you’d always smile like an idiot when he spoke. Trying your best not to make it awkward – you were already giddy enough – you nodded. “Blue it is then!” Compliment what or who though? The place? Him? You? “I’ll, uh, also need a…room to change in. I mean, if possible. Do we have one?”   
Grillby thought for a moment, his fingertips brushing over what you assumed to be his chin. He then pointed to a door you hadn’t noticed before a few feet from the jukebox and stage. When you raised a brow in silent question, he gestured for you to go to it.  
You walked over and glanced inside cautiously. Oh! It was a little office! You smiled. It wasn’t huge but it was more than a broom closet. Plenty of room to change in! Then you wondered if he ever used it. You couldn’t ever recall, so far, Grillby even leaving the bar – except for closing. Either way, your times wouldn’t clash.  
Returning to the bar, you saw that he had helped a few other customers and had a glass he was wiping down in his hand. You smiled as you picked up your now warm drink. “That’s perfect! Thank you, it’ll make life much easier.” You took a drink of the cider and gave another ‘mmm!’. “Very cinnamon and clove-y.” Warm inside and out now.  
There were probably other business questions, but you were tired of talking about work. You didn’t want to mention Edward just yet. So you drank your cider, Grillby cleaned the glass, you two glanced at one another for long moments, and occasionally you’d fight with your hair. That was how it went for at least two song lengths from what that jukebox was playing.  
When you had a fourth of your drink left, Grillby tilted his head and nodded to you, questioning. Did you want another? No, that wasn’t what he was asking. He placed his elbow on the counter and leaned against it. Ahhh, he was asking you what else was on your mind.  
You wondered faintly if you were really that easy to read. Or, more than likely, perhaps he was just good at his bartending abilities and all that came with it. Either way, his question brought you back to the initial reason why you had ventured out so late. You shifted in your seat, feeling…uncomfortable. He said nothing and didn’t push you, either noticing or didn’t.   
“Well…” what? What were you going to say? This was a man who you would be working with, working under, soon enough. He wasn’t a therapist, he was a bartender and had no obligation to keep your questions quiet or even answer you – er, ‘answer’. So then…what? “Do you…I mean. Well.” You look at your drink, thinking of Sans.   
Sans wasn’t sitting next to you as he had the first few times. No, he wasn’t even near you. He was probably in his room still. Even when you got home, when you had been at his home, he had left you alone. The thought of all this brought back the questions, the sobering realizations.  
The words spilled from your mouth with ease. “Is there anything you could tell me about Sans? Because he’s not acting himself lately and it’s worrying me. And I know I’m just a friend, a guest, a human, but he’s been odd near me and distancing himself and I’m concerned. I don’t know if it’s something I’ve done and I don’t want to ask just yet because, well, I guess I’m a coward. But I thought that maybe if you knew something, maybe that might explain his behavior, or if I’m doing something wrong, then maybe I could fix it without adding the pressure of trying to find out what’s wrong through questioning and…”  
That fresh-from-the-dryer warmth engulfed your hand on the counter. You looked up, silenced from the surprise and pull back to reality. You blinked. Grillby had his hand on yours, both in comfort and a sign to calm. He didn’t budge and neither did you, not for a few moments. You hadn’t really a clear cut yes-no question in there, and you immediately felt bad for putting him in that situation again. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight, not on purpose.  
When Grillby finally moved, it was to stand up. He pointed to the clock. You noticed then that he was dimmer, perhaps catching your own mood. You looked at the clock and caught on quick – quicker than normal. “This, his behavior, will pass?” Grillby nodded. “So…it’s happened before?” He paused before slowly nodding as if unsure if he should tell you. “Then it’s not something I’ve done?” Your throat closed at the end, your voice trembling slightly. He caught it, like any good listener. Grillby shook his head. Whatever Sans was dealing with, it wasn’t your fault.  
But how would he know? Why should you take his words? Had Sans said something?  
You realized as a sense of relief washed over you that…none of it mattered. Grillby didn’t seem the type to lie or overstep the boundaries. Sans didn’t seem the type to talk about you behind your back. And the pair knew each other quite a bit. So you nodded, taking Grillby’s silent communication to heart.   
With a tired smile, you drained the rest of your drink before standing. “Thanks…I should head back. Early lessons tomorrow.” You put your jacket on, brushing your hair back again. “I’ll…see you later then?”   
Grillby brightened. He nodded and you felt as though he were smiling. Or maybe it was just because you were smiling wide. With a quiet ‘good night’, you ducked out of the bar and headed back to Sans’. You were so focused on replaying the entire night through your head that you missed a short skeleton off to the side who had seen the entire scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing writing/posting at 1 AM you may ask?  
> Feeling determined! XD But no, really, I had gone out for the evening with friends (had a brilliant time) but I was SO close to finishing the chapter that I just couldn't go to bed without doing such.  
> So, thoughts? :) I'm enjoying reading and replying to everyone's comments. Thank you for sharing them with me!


	9. Chapter 9

“hey…hey kid. wake up. you’re gonna…waltz into work late if you don’t wake up.” Sans’ voice coaxed you gently from your slumber.  
You blinked, taking a moment to let your vision settle. “Nngh…Sans?” You rubbed your eyes, missing his pun. “What time is it?”  
“eight o’clock…you slept past your alarm.”   
“I what?!” You felt a bit more awake only from the surprise of it. How did you sleep through your alarm?! You sat up, nearly missing his skull since he had been leaning over the couch, and look at the clock. “Shit!” You threw the covers off, which fell over onto Sans, and went to grab your clothes. You darted to the bathroom to change and ready just before you heard Sans make a pun about being a ghost.  
By the time you walked out with your clothes on, teeth brushed, and hair refusing to sit down, you were darting to the kitchen for a piece of fruit. As you did, you saw Sans smiling at the side, clearly amused by your rush. Without thinking, and more focused on his smile, you asked, “So you’re feeling better then?” There was sense of hope in your voice.  
Sans didn’t respond at first. “heh, yeah. sorry to worry you last night…”   
You looked at him, confused slightly. Well, you didn’t expect him to tell you what was wrong, but you had hoped. You wanted to ask, but you knew you’d be late for your still-brand-new job. That wouldn’t work. You made a mental note to ask him tonight. “It’s…okay. But…Sans, next time if you get in a funk or need to talk to someone…I mean…I’m available whenever. I’m your housemate and friend, aren’t I?” You offer a soft grin, hoping it wasn’t the wrong thing to say. How else could you mention that his silence and distance hurt you? Or that you knew nearly nothing of his past. Or maybe even him.  
Sans gave a weak chuckle and was scratching the back of his skull when you looked up. “ah come on kid, I didn’t know I got you turned all…inside out.”  
You blink, trying to comprehend the pun. It was early and you were still sleepy, not to mention lacking caffeine, but…  
“HUMAN! WILL WE BE PERFORMING THE LESSON OF DANCE TONIGHT?” Papyrus interrupted the moment.   
You looked up at him and smiled slightly. “Hey Papyrus.” Shit, would you? You had to go back to Grillby’s and ask the rules and layouts of the job. “Um…well, actually…I don’t think so.” Papyrus’ expression fell – you immediately felt bad, as if you had made a kid drop his ice cream. “But why don’t you join me at work and we can practice there?! You can even join the classes if you’d like!”   
Sans’ eyes widened – how, you had no idea, but probably something with the lights. “kid, you think that’s a good idea?”  
You looked over at the short skeleton and hesitated. “I think Papyrus will be delightful – and I think Edward will adore him.”  
“but…what about the groups?” The humans.  
“The kids will adore him, I bet.”  
“and their parents?”  
You shift to your other foot, biting your bottom lip. While you felt that monsters and humans should slowly mingle to get comfortable…you also knew that it only took one bigot to ruin a business. “Edward has a spare room.” You suggest. “And I’ll ask him before we bring Papyrus in.” When Sans looked uncomfortable – you knew that he had a job to go to and you understood why he was uncomfortable. He wouldn’t be there to get Papyrus out of trouble if any came. “I’ll protect him, Sans.”  
“NONSENSE,” Papyrus declared, making you jump, “I WILL BE THE ONE WHO PROTECTS THE HUMAN! FEAR NOT, HUMAN, NOTHING WILL BOTHER YOU WHILE I AM AROUND!”  
You smile at the pair. “Please Sans?”   
“alright…but only until lunch.” Sans relented.  
Before you could comment further, Papyrus exclaimed with a question, “HUMAN, IS IT NORMAL TO WEAR YOUR SHIRT INSIDE OUT?”  
You understood Sans’ earlier pun now.  
~   
Papyrus was a hit at the dance school. Though he came close to smashing into the walls made of mirrors several times, he always managed to keep away. Edward, as you predicted, adored him more than Sans. He went along and took upon the knightly persona with him. It was hilarious to watch. It also meant that Edward’s paperwork was forgotten – no matter, you thought, more hours for you.  
You taught three classes throughout the day, one group of children and the other two older adults. You decided to have Papyrus hide for those two classes. It didn’t take much to do so either since Edward was teaching – or trying to teach – Papyrus the tango in his office. You heard several things fall but no one seemed hurt.  
By three, you were just cleaning up. Sans should be here any moment to pick you two up – although it was odd, you thought, that Sans hadn’t picked up Papyrus at noon like he had said. Not that you were complaining, and Edward certainly wasn’t complaining. Just as you turned to toss some paper cups in the trash, you saw the short skeleton a foot before you.  
You jumped and yelped, “SANS! YOU FU-…” you barely managed to catch yourself.  
“hey.” The little shit just smiled at you. “why are you shouting?” You twitched.  
“Did I hear Sans?” Edward called out from the back.  
“BROTHER!” Papyrus ran over and immediately launched into a story of today, posing heroically and such. You chuckled and let Papyrus detail it all as Edward stood next to you.  
“You sure Sans is the older brother?” When you nod, Edward chuckled. “Always seems to be that way, the shorter one.”  
“It does.” You muse. Talking quietly, you glance at Edward. “Hey, thanks for letting Papyrus come over today. He was pretty bummed that I’ve been busy and tired lately.”  
“Of course, girlie, it was fun. Definitely a fun time to be had once in a blue moon, a reminder not to be so serious and stuffy.” Edward crossed his arms, watching the pair of skeletons. He had adapted to the pair quite easily. It was surprising to see him simply accept the monsters, not that you were complaining. “Anyway, Papyrus’ games reminded me of the games I played with my own child.”  
A moment of silence passed.  
His words sunk in. You jumped and spun to look at the dance instructor. “You have a child?!” You looked at his hand. “I didn’t know, but you’re not, a ring isn’t, but…what?! How old?! When? What’s their name?!”  
Edward laughed so loud that it caught the skele-bros attention. Wiping away a bit of a tear from the intensity of his amusement, the man explained, “Of course I have a child. Believe it or not, I have been lucky enough to reproduce at least once.” He winked when you started to explain that you didn’t mean it like that. He was just messing with you. “Her name is Christy, but she prefers ‘Chris’. She’s ten now, lives with her mother. I get to see her every other weekend. It’s not a bad set up.”  
You blink. “Oh, so you’re…divorced then?” It explained the lack of ring.  
“Yeah…” Edward offered a grin, “wife and I decided it was best to split when I found out that I…”  
The front door rang as it opened, hitting the bell above it. All four of you stopped, hearing the new class start to crowd in. Before you could ask Edward to finish his story, he said, “Ah, that should be the seniors. They get upset if I’m not there to greet them. Think I cancelled and didn’t tell them. Papyrus, Sans, great to meet you two. I hope to visit with you two again. And remember, Papyrus, small steps!”   
Edward darted out to the front. You looked at the two skeletons, smiling slowly. “Well, you learn something new every day.” You muse. “Sans, I thought you were going to stop by at lunch?”  
“i did, and saw everything was fine. so I decided to pop by the house and nap instead.”  
“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES. YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO DANCE WITH THE HUMAN! OR EVEN EDWARD, AS HE IS A DECENT INSTRUCTOR.”  
“I heard that!” Edward shouted from the front. You snickered quietly. When you looked at Sans, however, you saw his eyes were dim, his smile not as…true, somehow.   
“and break a leg? nah bro, I’m good.”  
“SANS!”   
You couldn’t help but laugh at that one despite the curious reaction he had to the mention of dancing. Holding your hands out to the pair of them, you smiled wide. “Well, shall we go home and make dinner?”  
Home.  
You called it ‘home’.  
~  
“Hey Mr. B,” you called out just as the clock turned to eight, “I need to drop by Grillby’s to discuss work nonsense. Care to join me?”  
You were near giddy that Sans hadn’t slipped back into whatever funk he had been in yesterday. Papyrus was off with Undyne again and you figured Sans might want to get out of the house for a bit. So when he hopped off the couch, you smiled wide.  
The walk to Grillby’s was quiet. The wind blew, your hair hated you, and you were reminded to get a new jacket as well as a clip eventually. If only you had a nickel for every time you thought that – you’d probably have enough to buy, like, ten clips already. You glanced over at Sans and found him looking up at the sky.   
Before you could comment on it, you had arrived at Grillby’s. A chorus of both of your names echoed in the bar when the pair of you walked in. You were a little taken aback still by this, waving shyly. It would take a bit to get used to.  
When you took your usual seat, Sans at his next to you, your heart did a small flip at seeing the bartender. You were smiling, perhaps glad that Sans was next to you in comparison to yesterday – saying that Grillby had been right, in other words. When Grillby walked over looking suspiciously brighter, unless your eyes were playing a trick on you, Sans greeted him with a pun.  
He placed a bottle of ketchup before Sans before turning to you. You shook your head, no drinking yet at least. “Hey.” You really needed to think of a new greeting. “Busy for the next few minutes?”  
Grillby raised a brow slowly – you could tell by the top of his flame. He shook his head. You couldn’t help but grin, wondering what was going through his mind.   
“I figured we could go over the basics of your place then? I mean, where everything is, what to do, what not to do…since each person has their own preferences for their place.” You suggest, feeling a bit warm. You realized then that you had left your jacket on. Shrugging it off, you placed it over your lap.  
Nearly half an hour later, you knew where the supplies were, everything in his office was, the layout of the tables, and so forth. Sans had just finished his bottle of ketchup and went to toy with the jukebox, earning a slight glare from you. Traitor, you half-joked in your glare. Sans only winked.  
Currently you stood behind the bar with Grillby, having learned where certain glasses were kept and the like. You knew everything except for the kitchen – which, given that it was just you and him, seemed vital to know. No doubt he would be swamped with something one day and you would have to cook something or finish a plate or the like. You didn’t mind, it was simple enough for your modest team.  
“Right, well everything seems easy enough.” You brushed your hair back, cursing inwardly. “I’ll be sure to have a band or something for my hair when I start, promise.” You thought. “I guess the only thing left is the layout of the kitchen and where you prefer every…” you had started to turn to walk towards the one door that you knew to be a kitchen. It had to be since it was the only door remaining and, specifically, behind the bar.  
Just as you turned, however, a fierce warmth wrapped around your forearm. You jumped from the surprise rather than the sensation, though it wasn’t unwelcomed. You looked up at Grillby and saw him dim slightly, his grip slackening considerably. He made a gesture with his arm that you sensed was an apology. His hand rested on your arm still though, light. Given the distance, or lack thereof, between you two, he couldn’t bow to apologize as he had before.  
You smiled, feeling blood travel up your neck. You were about to blush but hoped to resist somehow. “Oh, it’s alright, Grillby. You just startled me, no harm done.” At least, you assumed he was apologizing for making you jump. You made to turn away towards the kitchen again when his grip on your forearm tightened. It wasn’t painful, but it was firm. You looked up with a raised brow, feeling that damn blush start to creep up further. “What? Is the kitchen a mess or something?” You tried to joke.  
Grillby shook his head decisively. You knew it wasn’t in response to your question, but a statement. “So, I…can’t go into the kitchen…until I…officially work here?” You weren’t sure what the problem was. He shook his head. “Then what’s the problem, Grillby?” Curiosity took off any edge of frustration you may have otherwise had.   
With his free hand, he pointed to the kitchen door, at you, then shook his head.   
Your brows rose higher in surprise. “What, like…ever? Grillby, I’m not sure how well that rule will function once we get busier. Unless you plan on hiring a cook or something, I’m bound to have to pop in to grab or cook something eventually. If I learn the layout and your preferences now, it’ll save both of us a lot of time and strife later when…”  
He silenced you by gently but firmly caught your chin between his thumb and fingers. You knew damn well that his natural warmth wasn’t the reason why your cheeks turned hot. Ugh, you lost the fight of not blushing. He didn’t seem to notice though as you felt like his gaze was heavy, locked onto your wide eyes. He certainly had your attention at least.  
In one word, he decided to the fate of the argument of the kitchen. “Never.” You shivered, goosebumps crawling over your skin despite the warmth on your forearm and face. When you nodded slowly twice, a lock of your hair brushed over your shoulder and mingled with the back of Grillby’s hand.  
Satisfied with your answer and understanding, he released you and adjusted his glasses. That heaviness from his stare you had felt was now lighter. You stared for a moment, processing what had just happened. He had…his touch…you…right. You cleared your throat and looked away, wishing your damn blush would go away. So he didn’t want you in the kitchen, ever. Probably, you assumed, for safety reasons.   
When you looked out over the bar to see if anyone else had seen, you were relieved that everyone was preoccupied. Even Sans had his back to you, still fiddling with the jukebox. Good, you thought. When you turned around to face forward again, you jumped slightly to recall how close Grillby was to you. You offered a shy grin. There really wasn’t much room for two folks behind the bar like this.   
“Well then,” you spoke quietly, “I should head out. Sans as well…I think Papyrus’ bed story is coming up. Plus I had slept through my alarm today so I should rest up for tomorrow.” You slipped out the small door of the bar. “I’ll try to stop by tomorrow for logistics of the stage. Night Grillby!”   
Grillby nodded and gave you a short bow in response. You still needed to go figure out how to respond to that. Something that ‘ladies’ would do, you decided. With this settled, you walked over to Sans and tugged lightly at his jacket. “Hey, ready?” It was as you turned to leave with Sans that you noticed you could see Grillby’s reflection from afar in the jukebox glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly side note: I'll have to respond to everyone's comments of the last chapter tonight (sorry! I try to answer them either right before or right after the new chapter, but I've gotta shower and adult and visit family, but I didn't want to not update xD).
> 
> We're getting closer to opening night!!! What'll happen? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for the chapter as it goes on...because it'll be handy now instead of after:  
> The dress I'm thinking of is similar to https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bc/84/c2/bc84c2780aaffe50ceb91f5dcff48b0b.jpg
> 
> The song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sV0QPEM0Mcc

A dress.  
A fucking dress.  
Why was is so difficult to find a good dress?!  
This was one was too short, this too tight, this too big, this had wonky sleeves, this had weird fabric, this had an odd collar, and the list of problems just kept going on and on. Never mind the color – the shape, size, and fabric wasn’t to your liking, there was no way in hell you’d find the right shade of blue. Sigh. It was hopeless. Utterly hopeless.  
It didn’t help much that you had helped Edward with his paperwork between classes. You were not only mentally tired but physically so as well. Ugh, you hated the paperwork and understood why he had neglected it. Despite this, you rambled about your ‘big debut’ tomorrow – you couldn’t help but grin like a fool.   
Edward listened eagerly, commenting and questioning you occasionally. Most of it was when, what time specifically, the genre, where, so forth. You told him without pause. Tomorrow at seven, perhaps some sort of jazz – you were still unsure – at Grillby’s, etc. You mentioned the issue of a dress and Edward all but kicked you out an hour early, demanding that you find something that would do your first song justice.  
So here you were at the last dress shop in this town, empty handed.   
Sigh.  
You called up Sans and complained as soon as he answered. Okay, maybe you were fairly upset and tired by the time he answered and you just…word-vomited. Oi. By the end of your rant, you were exhausted and near tears. You were going to ruin Grillby’s, you were going to fail at your own proposal and…  
“hey.”  
You didn’t jump or startle. Instead, you sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. You looked at Sans who stood next to you before hanging up the phone. “Hey.” You mutter a bit solemnly.  
Neither of you spoke at first. You just watched one another, thinking. Your shoulders were slumped and Sans smile didn’t seem too bright or true. Finally he made a soft ‘hmm’ noise. “come on,” he held his hand out, “I know someone.”  
A skeleton knew someone who could help with the dresses? You waited for the punchline. When none came, you took his hand. You trusted Sans.  
~  
Muffet. As in, Muffet the spider. This may have been the first monster that made you tense and shiver repeatedly. You barely spoke a word outside of what you hoped and envisioned as a dress. When she got your measurements, you glared daggers at Sans. He just shrugged and smiled.  
Well, you reasoned, if it worked…  
Muffet told you to come back the following day to try on the gown. You were a bit unsure since it seemed like she was going to create something from…scratch. Which, last time you checked, seemed impossible. Perhaps the extra hands would help.  
When you and Sans left, it was just past seven. You wanted to find another dress from somewhere, to have a backup. Sans, however, reassured you that it would work out. You hoped so. When you got home, you ate a light dinner and started to head to Grillby’s when…you realized…you had…no music.  
That was, you had no way to sing anything other than acapella.  
Cue late night panic.  
~  
It was eleven by the time you woke up. You had spent half the night trying to find a way to have some sort of instrument, recorded or otherwise, for your song play that night. Naturally that brought up the issue of knowing which song you were going to sing. That cost you another couple of hours of sleep as you fretted, thought, and researched into what might be best.   
The song had to be appropriate for the group. It couldn’t be dreadfully sad because despite a few sad patrons, the monsters were quite happy. Not to mention, you knew you’d be nervous. You’d have an excess amount of energy you would have to burn off in either singing – so fairly quick-paced but not fast – or in tapping your foot. Or both. Both was good.   
You found a solution by three in the morning, thankfully. It was cheap but it would do for now until you talked to Grillby about getting a musician…from…somewhere. Crap. So many things seemed to be working against you suddenly. Or maybe you had just been so blind with determination and hope that you didn’t notice until it was too late.  
Nearly as soon as you woke, Sans brought you to Muffet. You protested at first, being only in your pajamas, but Muffet said that it worked better. You wouldn’t be in your clothes, she argued, but in the gown she had made for you. Between now and the time you were to be on stage, you’d be something of a pincushion as she fixed any and all alterations.   
Suffering for your art, eh?  
You were nervous all day. You wouldn’t have even eaten anything if Sans hadn’t brought you something and nagged a bit. You barely even spoke as you repeated the song lyrics in your head, mumble-singing under your breath. You refused to actually practice until Sans left to his job. More than once, to add to it, you had fallen victim to the bout of self-doubt. Thankfully Muffet’s needle, whether accidental or on purpose, brought you back to reality.  
Truth be told, the dress was the last thing on your mind currently. Ironic as it was, you let the artist that was Muffet do her thing while you were focused on yours. You were wearing the blasted thing, true, but you weren’t able to see yourself. She had purposely put you away from a bunch of mirrors to make it a surprise once it was done. The fact that was being worked on and had such progress overnight, however, settled your nerves on that issue.  
By the time a nearby clock struck five, you ran through your mental checklist.  
Song? Check.  
Know the lyrics? Check.  
Have a way to play background instrumental? Check.  
Dress? Check.  
Shoes? Check – you had shoes from before that would work.  
Makeup? Well, red lipstick at least. Check.  
Were you missing anything?   
Shit.  
Your hair! You almost yanked your hand from Muffet’s three in order to slap it across your forehead in frustration. Your hair! What were you going to do with that rebellious thing?! Oh, damn it! You glanced at the clock. Who was open and had decently strong clips that could handle your mess?   
A hat maybe? No…you doubted you could find a hat that worked with this dress, whatever it looked like. You wanted to curse. You resigned yourself to your fate on that one. Perhaps you could ignore whatever lock dared to curtain your face. Maybe.  
“Done!” Muffet’s voice brought you back to reality. The clock rang at that moment as well. Six in the evening. You had an hour to change, get your ‘instrument’ and…  
A mirror sat before you.  
You stared.  
“Muffet,” you breathed out, stunned, “I’m sorry I ever doubted your skills.” She made a sort of ‘hmph’ noise. “But it’s rather…I mean, it’s kind of...bare isn’t it? Like, risqué?”   
You caught her smile from the corner of your eye. “That’s the point isn’t it? Anyway, it’ll be just dark enough in Grillby’s to provide whatever ‘modesty’ you want.” Pause. “Until you’re under the spotlight.” You flushed a brilliant red. Thank gods Grillby didn’t, and would never, have a spotlight installed.   
You notice the design on the dress and raise a brow. Muffet caught on and waved two of her hands. “You’ll understand later if you don’t already.”  
You took her word. For now, you were on a time crunch. Changing out of the dress carefully, you put your pajamas back on and called Sans. No answer. You called again. Nothing. You swore to strangle that skeleton next time you saw him.   
So in your pajamas and slippers, you set off from the middle of town to home. You had the gown in a long bag over your shoulder, calling Sans every foul word you could think of in your head. Luckily no one saw you in such a state.   
When you got home, shivering violently, you dove under the covers for a moment to get the sensation back in your limbs. You looked at the clock. 6:25. Shit. You darted to get dressed in your normal clothes, stuck your high heels in a bag, and snatched your red lipstick from the bottom depths of your bag. Lastly you dug a cord and a small device out, pausing to search through the list of songs you had loaded in it. Finding the instrumental piece you needed, you threw that into the same bag and looked around. Oh, you thought, wait! You grabbed a small pillow from the couch, shoved it in the bag, and took off to Grillby’s.  
You were going to crack Sans’ skull open for making you run to the place. You were willing to bet money that he was there drinking ketchup. That little shit. Ugh!  
By the time you got to Grillby’s, it was ten minutes til show time.   
The chorus of greetings made you jump without shame. You had been so wound up, so focused, that you forgot that this was a thing. Weakly you waved at the monsters before heading straight to the bar. “Grillby!” You called out breathlessly, your eyes locked on the man made of fire and no one else. “I’m so sorry I’m late, everything just kind of crumbled since last night, and I didn’t stop by, and then, the dress, this, and the music and…”  
Grillby held up a hand to bring your ramble to an end. He lightly patted your hand on the counter to signal that it was alright. He stepped out from behind the bar – still an odd sight – and started to guide you to the stage and office/dressing room.  
As you started to rush after him, you heard a familiar voice from behind you. “You look like a bat shot fresh from hell, girlie!”  
You spun around, the bag and dressing bag, which hid any sight of your gown, swinging behind you. “Edward?! What are you doing here?!” You were so surprised that you stopped your panicked movements. In fact, you nearly forget what you were going to do in the next ten minutes. You were more focused on the fact that there was your boss, another human, in monster town…in Grillby’s.   
“Surely you didn’t think I’d miss my best employee’s first song and dance? Well, okay, song. I expect a dance one of these days, otherwise why did I hire you?” Edward winked before sipping his drink, some neon blue mess or another.  
You were still pretty stunned that he had come. “Really? That’s…wow. I mean, you found the place easy? No…issues?”   
“Nope, not one. Everyone’s pretty friendly, especially when you’re on the arm of a short skeleton.” So that’s where Sans had been! You weren’t sure whether you still wanted to pummel him.   
“Huh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. Where is he anyway?”  
“He said he had a bone to pick with someone across the room.” Edward snickered at the recollection of the pun. Judging by the drink, you knew he wasn’t tipsy yet. This was just Edward’s humor. “Speaking of bones, girlie, I’d like you to meet my plus-one.” He turned to look at a dirty blond man about your age with fairly bright blue eyes. “Girlie, this is Link, my…”  
“HUMAN,” Papyrus seemingly appeared from nowhere, “WHY ARE YOU NOT ON STAGE YET?” Then again, maybe you were just so distracted by the sight of two humans that you didn’t notice the tall skeleton until now. Given the fact that Papyrus disliked Grillby’s as a ‘grease trap’, you were immediately flattered that he had come just to hear you sing. Or maybe he came to visit with Edward since your boss seemed popular with the skeletons.   
“OH!” You nearly yelped. “Sorry, nice to meet you Link, see you and Edward shortly. Thanks Pap!” You dart to the office/dressing room where Grillby had disappeared to.  
You hung up your outfit on a shelf but didn’t unzip it yet. Tossing your bag of other things on the ground, you start to take off your shirt when you hear something hit the desk a few feet away. The noise was an unpleasant noise of metal against floor. You jump and turn, freezing.   
Grillby was…still in the room. He had been evidently waiting to tell you something when you burst in and started to switch clothes. Right. Well then. Fuck.   
On the bright side – ha – Grillby was a brilliant shade of blue that you’ve not seen before as well. And to think, you only showed your stomach and back – you think. You were in a pretty speedy rush there, who knew how far you got before he flew against the desk.   
A moment passed of you two just staring and blushing at each other. It was only the sound of the jukebox changing songs outside that brought you back to reality. “Uh…do we have…a mic and sound stuff? I…I brought something over to play the instrumental tracks while I sing. For the time being, I mean.” Did your voice sound…strange? Like a squeak?   
He nodded and you noticed the top of his flame was flickering. He pointed towards the stage and you understood. You picked up the device and cord before holding it out for him. “It’s uh…really easy. Just…if you don’t mind, plug it into the USB on the side of the sound system…thing.” You’d fiddle with the microphone before you got on stage.  
He took the items and nodded. Grillby ran a hand through his hair – er, ‘hair’ before he walked towards the door. He shut it after a second of hesitation.  
You dug into your bag to find the pillow. Better time now than ever, you supposed. Shoving your face into the pillow, you screamed out the frustration, fear, nerves, and absolute embarrassed horror into the plushness. Once that was done, you placed it on the desk and started to change into your new gown.  
There were two layers, the inside a light blue and the outer layer a shade deeper. Like silk, like a cloud…like water. The actual ‘dress’ part was made of fine cloth that dipped midway on your back and with a dip in the front, an inch below your collarbone. You felt that fine cloth end just above your knees and the entire thing hug your form.   
Over what would have been a scandalous dress was what had made Muffet’s skills well known. The outer layer was lace-like and sheer that ended at your wrists, touched just above your ankles, and hugged just below your neck. The designs were apple blossom flowers sewn throughout the outer layer, connected by a thin but noticeable ‘vine’. Lastly there was a ribbon with the deepest shade of blue around your waist, pulling it all together.   
With your lips painted as red as your cheeks, you brushed your hair back one last time and slid your black high heels on. You wished there was a mirror in here, but made a physical note on the desk to get one. You’d have to make a little corner of this ‘your’ space, if he was alright with that. Just as you made to stand and leave, you saw something in the middle of the desk. It was a small black box with a note on top of it.   
Just as you reached for it, you heard voices outside. It started off as one – Edward, you bet – before others joined. They were…they were chanting your name! Face aflame once again, you cursed and went to the door, item on the desk briefly forgotten.  
You stepped out and saw that your device was plugged in. You pressed a button and counted the seconds. Fifteen until it started to play your first song. You walked carefully onto the small stage, mindful of the gown and your heels. When you go to the mic, you adjusted it and tested it once. Yup, it worked. Then you looked out.  
Oh god, you felt your knees startle to tremble, there were…a lot of people, monsters, here. There seemed to be more than usual actually. And without a spotlight, you couldn’t be blinded to them. Then again, with a spotlight, your dress might become a bit…less modest. Maybe you should…maybe this was…maybe…  
Your eyes landed on the man of fire. He had set his glass and cloth down and, as you assumed and felt, was staring at you. He wasn’t as blue as before, perhaps just a dusting, but you knew he was surprised…maybe even…in awe? Your gaze remained on him and you were able to block out the others for now.  
Five seconds.  
You swallowed thickly and exhaled slowly. You could do this. You could do this. You just had to focus on the spotlight…on Grillby…on…  
Time was up.  
Your song started to play.  
You counted before singing.

“Some day  
When I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow  
Just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight  
You're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
You're lovely  
Don’t you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
You're lovely  
Don’t you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
Tonight  
Just the way you look tonight…”

The song ended. You held onto the microphone lightly. You were trembling despite the energy you had given into the song, hoping that would end your nervousness. Or maybe it was because you hadn’t eaten much today.   
Before you could think further, a roar of applause erupted. You jumped slightly but smiled wide, brushing a lock of your hair behind your ear. You stepped away from the mic and gave a bow, pressing a hand to your hot cheek. You decided it was a good idea to take a break, small one, and stepped off stage. You pressed a button on the small device to pause it, letting the jukebox start back up for the meanwhile.  
When you approached the bar, your eyes flickered to Grillby. Had you ever looked away while you were on stage? “Girlie, please say that I can hire you for any events I need live music at! You nearly dance as well as you sing!” Edward called out a bit louder than before – it looked like that empty first drink hit him hard. If you knew Grillby at all, he had made it strong.  
You giggle softly, resting against the bar but not sitting. “Thanks.” You mutter.   
“HUMAN, THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY OWN SONGS!”  
“i’ve got to…hand it…to you kid, you were great.” Sans appeared next to you in his usual seat. You smiled. Before you could comment, Sans spoke again, “you alright there? we didn’t wind you up too much did we?”  
It was then that you noticed you were still trembling. “Uh, yeah, fine. Just…relief?”  
“did you eat anything after I left?”  
Silence.  
“HUMANS ARE SUPPOSED TO EAT THREE PLATES OF SPAGHETTI A DAY!”  
You were startled to hear a clink before you. A plate of fries sat before you along with a hot dog. You looked up at Grillby and shook your head. “I’ll sound off if I…”  
“You’ll pass out if you don’t.” Edward pointed out with a bit more of a serious note in his tone. “Come on, don’t make your second boss think your first boss runs you to the ground.”   
You roll your eyes a bit before carefully sitting. You were scared to move too much in the gown, as though it would unravel at any movement. Second boss…you glanced at Grillby and felt your face warm. Yeah, he was a second boss…he just felt more like a…friend or something. Silly you. You ate a fry to distract.   
The skele-bros and Edward talked quite a bit as you polished off your plate. Link and you listened. Grillby lingered and you swore you felt his eyes on you several times. When he placed a glass of water before you, you thanked him and wondered if he only ever got water for his patrons when it was absolutely needed.  
After you downed it, you stood and admittedly felt better. As you started up to the stage once more, you heard Sans call out, “break a leg, kid!” You heard Edward roar with laughter.  
~  
By the time Grillby’s closed, you were exhausted but happy. It had been so long since you sang before an audience and it felt fantastic to do so again. After the first couple songs, you fell right back into the routine.   
The last monster had left. Link was still fairly sober while Edward was…pretty much shitfaced. Luckily he found everything funny rather than being a sad or mad drunk. Sans had taken Papyrus back home hours ago. Now he was going to take Edward and Link back to their town before returning. Grillby must have had a word with Sans about escorting you home because Sans had said something about seeing you back at the house.  
Once the last soul left the building, you looked over at Grillby and smiled. “I’d say tonight was a grand success, even if it started off in a flurry of horror and chaos.” You exaggerated but it really had felt like it was falling apart before you arrived. “Let me change real quick and I’ll help you clean up. I don’t want to risk damaging this gorgeous thing.”  
You went back into the office/dressing room and changed to your normal clothes and shoes. You moved quick with the hope of helping Grillby close, since you hadn’t been able to help earlier. As a result, you barely noticed the item that remained in the middle of the desk.  
You stepped out and picked up several of the cups and plates, balancing them towards the bar. On habit, you had started to go to the kitchen when a sleeve-covered arm acted as a barricade before you and the door. You blinked, lowering the drink ware, before realizing. “Oh, right.” You set the items on the counter instead. “Sorry.”  
Grillby nodded. He wasn’t upset. He picked up a few of the items before heading to the kitchen. When he returned, you were wiping down the counter and arranging the clean glasses. You were a mixture of exhausted and focused of the glasses that you nearly dropped one when you heard him speak.   
“I don’t want to see you hurt.” You turned to look at him, still surprised each time he spoke. “The fires I use in the kitchen are not…always safe.”   
You stared in awe. That was…possibly the most he had spoken so far. You were smiling like a fucking idiot again but, damn it all, you didn’t care. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” You pause. “The fires you use, are they…from you? I mean, do you control them?” He nodded. “Fair enough then.” So it was a safety issue…that was good to know for sure.  
You went to sweep the floor, quiet once more. You were still buzzing from the high of the applause, from the excitement. As you worked, you spoke, “I’m sorry about not coming over earlier this afternoon to help with the bar. I was getting the dress altered.” You glance up to see him missing from the bar. One glance towards the office/dressing room told you he was in there given the source of light. “I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon though. Do you mind if I leave my things here so I can just change instead of running back to the house?” Er, right, you couldn’t see him nod or shake his head.  
Putting the broom aside, you walked over to the room. You were about to ask him again when you saw him standing in front of the desk. You paused. What was he…? Grillby turned around holding something in his hands. You cleared your throat when he jumped, obviously not having heard you walk over. “Sorry.” You mutter.  
He shook his head, no problem. He then held out the item he was holding. It was the small black box and note from before. Your brows knit together. When he stepped forward and placed it in your unsure hand, you understood. So that was why he had been in the room with you earlier, when you had walked in with the intent to strip in point two seconds. He had wanted to give it to you then…and you simply lacked the time to spare since.  
“For…for me?” Despite this realization, you couldn’t believe it at first.   
Grillby nodded.  
You bite your bottom lip before reading the note. It was crisp, clean calligraphy of sorts. Very decisive, you thought, before you wondered if you were reading too much into it – ha. Damn, you spent too much time with Sans.   
‘Welcome’  
Yup, concise and simple.  
You then carefully open the black box, unsure of what you even thought it might be. When you saw the item instead, you gasped. There sat a gorgeous hair comb the length of your palm. On it sat apple blossom flowers with what looked like bits of grass underneath the flowers. It looked, smelt, felt, real…but there was something odd about it. Not a bad odd but certainly unusual. You realized what almost immediately: they were blue.   
Your jaw had dropped sometime during your study of the item. While your fingertips glided over the flowers and bits of grass, you didn’t want to touch it. What if it broke? What if you got it dirty? You stared.   
Then it hit you. You looked up at Grillby who seemed, judging by the low flicker of his flame, to be nervous. “Wait, did you have Muffet make this? Or someone close to her? Because the dress, she made apple blossoms on it as well, and she told me…” oh. “Grillby, this is…this is beyond words, absolutely stunning. I’m very touched and,” your eyes watered slightly, “just, overwhelmed. Thank you, really.” You blinked away the tears quickly, not wishing to confuse him. You were happy, very happy.  
You gave a short laugh. Now you wouldn’t have to fight with your hair as much. And, now that you thought about it, this was definitely what he had intended to give you before your first performance. “But…why apple blossoms?” You muttered, staring back at the comb.  
Grillby had watched your reaction from start to finish. When it became clear that you were too scared to touch or handle the comb, you heard that crackling chuckle of his. He stepped forward and picked up the comb from the box. You looked up and stilled as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear. Then, surprisingly gentle, he slid the comb through your hair and pinned it from your face. Your heart skipped a beat.   
As he admired your new look, and you simply gaped at him, he answered softly, “Hope and good fortune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haircomb: http://blog.interflora.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/love-n-fresh-flowers-hair-clip-blue1.jpg
> 
> Since flowers and their meanings vary a lot (so I've noticed at least when I try to find an answer) I'm using http://www.buzzle.com/articles/flowers-meanings-list-of-flowers-and-their-meanings.html as a source for this purpose.
> 
> So! Getting, uh, pretty heated yes? XD   
> We'll be getting to meet the rest of the gang soon. And more Grillby's. Slight time skip. Hm...stuff.
> 
> ALSO! Just so you all know. My retail job is kidnapping me for the next week to two weeks and I only get, like, three days off. It'll be intense, in other words. So while I will try to update quick, I...don't think I'll physically be able to. Wish me luck!


	11. Chapter 11

Congrats. You had survived your first week of holding these two separate but mingled – both in talent and in people – jobs. Barely survived, but it still counted.   
You and Grillby had agreed that you would sing somewhere between forty to fifty minutes a night. The rest you would waitress, basically. This was so you could keep your voice from disappearing, at least for now. The project of finding a live musician was next on the list for whenever the funds became available.  
Though speaking of funds…you were still floored at the gift he got you. You wore the hair comb during performances, but you had also thought to wear it at the dancing school. Life would be easier if your hair didn’t smack you every time you spun.   
Life continued that way for a couple of weeks.   
You and Sans would go to the dancing school where you taught three times a week. You’d help with the paperwork for extra money and lead classes. Occasionally you brought Papyrus, but only when you texted Edward and had the approval. Even without the visit to Edward’s, Papyrus was excelling at the dancing lessons. Sans would visit with your boss when he came to pick you up. More than likely Sans enjoyed the roar of laughter he got from Edward with each pun. Honestly, you wished more people were like Edward, accepting and chill.  
In a way, you got your wish.  
You started to notice…humans in the monster town. It wasn’t a vast group, but there were certainly a couple small groups that seemed to frequent. You suspected it was Edward’s doing since he was a bit of a social butterfly. You had no problem with this personally since they all seemed to be respectful and accepting, even if they were nervous. And from what you could tell, the monsters didn’t have an issue with this either. Thank whatever gods there were for that one.  
A few of these humans were often at Grillby’s when you were performing. You greeted them warmly and were relieved to see that they were already making small talk with the guard dogs that frequented. Actually, there was an increase of monsters at Grillby’s when you sang all throughout the evening. It was great!  
Your song choices tended to be of the sultry, jazzy sort. You’d pepper your routine with upbeat ones, sure, but you mainly stuck to the usual. Sans was usually there with Edward and Link, a bottle of ketchup in hand as you sang.  
And the waitressing part of the job…well, you expected you’d be able to afford your own apartment soon enough if things kept going like this. You were thrilled! Not that you didn’t like living with Sans – you did, even with the occasional whoopee cushion – but you didn’t want to depend on him so much. On anyone, really. Not for an excess amount of time. Friends were friends, but they could also be moochers…which you didn’t want to become.  
Though speaking of friends…you and Grillby had gotten to be pretty good friends. You were more than just boss/employee. How did you know? Well, because as time passed, he had…spoken more to you. Hardly a night went by when he didn’t say at least one thing. And, even though you’d deny it, you smiled like an idiot every time he did.  
Honestly, over the past week or two, everything had been just so…perfect. So perfect and lovely, in fact, that you forgot all about the world outside of this town. You forgot about the biased news, the fear, the hatred, the drug-folk from your last job, the ignorance…you forgot it all existed. No, in this place there was only acceptance.  
You fucking loved it.  
For once in your life, you felt…complete. The fact that you were the same ‘cliché’ of a singer/waitress – and dancer to add – didn’t bother you in the slightest. Why? Because you felt complete. You weren’t missing anything, you weren’t lacking opportunity. You were simply…complete.  
It was October 1st.  
You just so happened to be working at Grillby’s that night. After you sang a few songs, you changed back into your waitress outfit and shoes. You walked over to the bar, pleasantly surprised to see the skele-bros along with the bartender. You smiled wide, reminded of something.  
“Hey Grillby, so when do we decorate for Halloween?!” When the trio gave you similar blank stares, you raised a brow. “Didn’t you celebrate Halloween underground?” Again, questioning looks. You smiled wide, more than eager to delve into one of your favorite holidays, “Oh it’s great! Kids dress up and go around asking for candy, you get to party, wear costumes, watch horror movies, go through haunted houses, decorate with spooky stuff like witches, vampires, an skel--….”   
You fell silent. You could feel your face start to warm as you buried your face in your hands. “…I am such an asshole, I’m sorry about that.” You mutter, horrified that you hadn’t even stopped to think it through. That was the slight backlash of being so comfortable with these people, these monsters, you decided.  
Sans said something just as Papyrus shouted something. You heard neither, however, since you heard that distinct and, comparatively, quiet crackling of wood. Your heart fluttered and you grinned as you glanced up at the bartender whose flame flickered along with his amusement. It wasn’t even that loud but the chuckle caught your attention and held it.  
A customer called out across the way. You looked over and blinked, startled. “Oh, one moment.” You grab the drinks that Grillby had set on the counter. “Sorry, I’ll explain what Halloween is soon.” You apologized to your skeleton friends and darted away.  
But you didn’t have time. Not right away at least. You were swept away by the increase of monsters, talking to a few, dodging some rather excited flailing limbs of re-told stories, and even a few drunk ones. By the time you got back to the bar, the skele-bros were going to leave. It was, after all, past Papyrus’ usual bedtime.  
“HUMAN, WILL WE RESUME OUR DANCE LESSONS TOMORROW?”  
“Yes,” you smile up at Papyrus, slipping behind the bar, “tomorrow at noon sound alright, Pap?” You grabbed a glass, unaware of Grillby who stood close enough to listen in. Well, to you at least. Nearly everyone could overhear Papyrus.  
“THE HIGHEST POINT OF THE SUN IT IS. I WILL IMPRESS AND WOW WITH MY DANCING TALENT.” Papyrus declared. You grinned as you stepped back, intending to pour yourself some water. You jump slightly when you brush against Grillby.   
“i’ll be back to walk you home.” Sans said, drawing your attention away from the bartender.  
“Sounds like a plan, Mr. B. Looks a bit chaotic tonight, perhaps half an hour after close?” When Sans nodded, you waved at the pair as they left. With that, you turned to pour yourself some water when you saw the source of light closer, brighter. “Ah! Sorry. Small space.” You mutter shyly. You notice, however, that he was watching you. Oh, so it wasn’t an accident? “Uh, need something, Grillby?”  
Despite your nickname for Sans – Mr. B – or your shortening of Papyrus’ name – Pap – you couldn’t find the nerve to do either for Grillby’s name. It just felt like it was cheapening it somehow. To his credit, he did the same. While Sans called you ‘kid’ and Papyrus called you ‘human’ – you suspected that was as close to as an endearment as he’d get – Grillby called you by your name on the rare times he used it. It was more precious than his chuckle.  
He studied you for a long moment, not trying to communicate but simply watching. You raised a brow, wondering what was on his mind. Though you were thirsty from your running around, you didn’t want to break the moment by getting a drink.   
Finally he made a sort of waving with his hand, then at the clock. Wait until later? You nod and go about your business, trying not to think too heavily about what he wanted. You didn’t sense anything negative or amiss…so then it had to be good, right? You felt a shiver at the idea.   
Time flew by, thankfully. Your feet ached and your lower back hissed foul words at you, but your pocket was full of tips. Once all the monsters were out, you glanced at the clock. Ten minutes after closing – nice. You heard noise in the kitchen, no doubt Grillby. Well, duh. Who else?  
Grabbing a cloth, you started to wipe down the tables. You got to the fifth one before you turned, about to clean the sixth, when you saw a flash of light. You jumped and dropped the cleaning bottle and cloth on the ground, yelping quietly. “Grillby!” You snap, heart racing. “You aren’t Sans, you’re not allowed to appear out of nowhere!”   
There was that chuckle again. It made your racing heart skip a beat before calming. You felt chills down your spine though pleasant ones. Well then. “The doors of both the kitchen and bar were loud, I thought. Are you so tired that you didn’t hear?”  
You blush, regaining the blood in your face. “I guess I was thinking about something else.” What, you had no idea. You didn’t want to admit you were tired though. Grillby was a stickler for being and feeling rested. If he knew that tonight had drained you, he may have, ah, requested…strongly…that you take a day off entirely. You didn’t like the idea of that. “Actually,” you recall now, “what did you want to discuss?” You pick up the items you had dropped.  
He looked at you for another moment. You wondered why. He must have caught that you were getting antsy, however, because he spoke at last while pushing up his glasses, “Papyrus has been excelling in his dance lessons?”  
That…was not at all what you were expecting. In fact, you were so thrown off by the subject that you nearly missed how he said ‘Papyrus’. That Underground Accent, as you affectionately called it, made it sound as if he were curling the ‘y’ part in his speech – if that even made sense. It…you…you were tired. Utterly tired. You blamed it on that.  
“Uh…yeah?” You set the cleaning bottle on the table nearby. “He’s been getting extra lessons with Edward occasionally, but since he had never danced before, he’s done great so far with me. We’re just going over the waltz right now – trying to tame some of that excitable energy of his. I think Edward indulging him with…wait, why?” You were seriously confused.   
Grillby shifted onto his other foot. Was…was he…nervous? You almost expected him to rub the back of his head or something. Somehow though that wouldn’t fit his…well, him. Grillby, you realized as you went through the past few weeks with him, was collected. He was calm, precise, quiet, and collected. Had it not been for that distinct but pleasant Underground Accent, you would had assumed that he hailed from England – Victorian England, given the mannerisms.  
“Is it easy enough…learning the…waltz?”   
“Oh definitely,” you shrug, falling back into your instructor role briefly, “it’s all of about four steps and some simple, but pretty twirling. Especially since you’d be a lead, you’d have the easy part of just deciding what to do. As a follower, I’d have to read you and…” you paused. Was he…? You studied him, realization hitting you through the exhaustion. “Grillby?” He raised his head a bit, letting you know he was acknowledging you. “Would you like to learn how to waltz?”  
You caught his colors brightening, the hint of a blush. While he hadn’t blushed as vividly or as often as he had before now – he did, still, when you gushed about his powers – you knew when he was close to doing so. You smirked.   
You decided to continue speaking least he feel awkward. “I’d be honored if you let me teach you. Please.” In fact…you thought before glancing at the jukebox. It started to play a slow song. You held your hand out to him. “Just the basics. I know it’s late…but, please?”  
He hadn’t asked you directly and somehow now you were asking him for the chance to teach him. Weird pair you two made. Still, your smile widened when he took your hand. Warmth, you felt warmth. Briefly you wondered how it might feel across your tired muscles…  
Brushing aside such a thought, you grasped his other hand and placed it on your waist. You tried to ignore that your heart was beating faster now. “Your hand on my waist,” you muttered softly, hoping the jukebox would hide the breathless quality to it, “and my hand on your shoulder.” You placed said hand on his shoulder and paused.  
You knew he was solid, you had for ages. After all, how could he hold onto anything if he wasn’t? His hand was firm as well, you knew that for ages ago. Still, even the brief bumps you had from trying to function in that small space behind the bar didn’t really sink in. It was now. He was…firm, solid. Strong. You swallowed thickly. And damn, he was hot…er, under his clothes. No, wait, he was hot by means of temperature!   
“Now,” your voice managed to stay steady, “following the counts of the song, you’ll step forward with your left and I step back with my right. Then…” as you explained, you two took slow steps. You would mention and further explain the idea and roles of leading and following soon enough. For now, it was just a matter of getting the movements down.  
And perhaps it was because you were tired, but Grillby caught on quick. Really quick, actually, as if he had…experience. Well, you thought, he had made that display out of fire so many weeks ago, the first time he spoke. It made sense that he had danced before in some method or way. You still wondered how, but you resisted asking. Now wasn’t the time.  
“Is it normally so…distant and…tense?” His voice made of campfire nights brought your attention back from the sky of thoughts. Damn, you really were tired.  
“Hm?” You blinked, glancing down. There was a box’s worth of space between you two so either could watch the feet move. It was, as you thought more of it, a bit awkward to be in this position. “No, never. Well, only for teaching purposes. Once both the leader and follower gets comfortable, they…well, the songs can be faster or slower. Either way, they…ah…kind of…melt together.” It was an example you had used before, but this time it felt…well, you blushed.   
If Grillby felt awkward by your words, it didn’t show. In fact, you’d say the opposite. He tilted his head and took half a step closer, gently pulling on your waist until you closed the rest of the distance. With this, you two were hardly an inch apart. Your heart skipped a beat as you looked up at where his eyes might be. He had his head tilted still as if to ask, like this? You nodded wordlessly.  
Then he surprised you by starting the basic box steps you had taught him. They were slow and the steps large, in sync with the soft song. Your eyes refused to look away from his, moving on habit. You should have felt shocked at how well he was doing. Instead, you were more surprised at how…warm he was. You could feel the heat radiate off of him. Despite it all, he was making you sleepier and sleepier as he got closer.  
As the song ended, you stared up at him. You weren’t sure what to think or feel. Rather, you wanted sleep…and for the warmth to never leave you. For Grillby to...never…  
You cleared your throat. “That was great,” you managed to speak, “I can show you the twirl next time, if you’d like.”  
Grillby gently stepped away but didn’t release your hand. Not right away at least. “I would enjoy that,” even his voice was putting you to sleep, “but for now, it would be wise for you to rest.”  
Simply too tired to argue, you nodded. Sleep. Dance. Your grip on his hand didn’t slacken despite this agreement.  
~  
A few days later, you had just finished another round of songs on stage. That hair comb he gave you saved you a night of irritation yet again. As you set the microphone back and went to adjust the music, you noticed something. Well, nothing external technically. It was a habit that you had developed since day one of singing.  
More often than not, you watched Grillby as you sang. It didn’t matter if he was busy or if he was watching you in return. It was because there was no real spotlight in this place – nor would there be, given the renovations required – to blind you from the audience and your nerves. Grillby acted as your spotlight, or at the very least, he acted as your beacon.   
Unsure of how to feel about this, you changed into your waitressing clothes quickly and headed to the bar. You looked around at the monsters that occupied nearly every seat. There were even a couple playing darts not too far off. The increase of business had reminded you of something.   
Leaning over the bar rather than slipping behind it, you waved slightly at Grillby. When he got closer, you said, “So, uh, hey…looks like this place is rocking. And assuming everyone isn’t on a tab,” you smile teasingly at him, “perhaps we can start setting out ‘Want’ ads for live musicians? Or even another singer for the nights I’m not here?”   
Grillby slowed his cleaning of a wine glass. He seemed to be thinking. You added quickly, “I can write it up and you’ll look over it, of course. Similar nightly pay as me. We’ll hold auditions and the like.” He stopped cleaning the glass entirely. You wondered what else could be bothering him. Then it came to you. “It’ll be open to monsters and…I can inquire quietly for humans.” As a business owner, it would seem that Grillby was still a bit hesitant about broadcasting himself too big, too fast to humans. You knew why.  
This seemed to satisfy him for he nodded and went to someone who sat down the way.   
~  
Looking back on that, it seemed like it would be a lot easier than it actually was. A week passed. It was mid-October. You and Grillby had hosted several auditions each night for the past seven days. Despite Grillby’s insistence, you came to the bar after your work at Edward’s to listen.  
And so far…everyone wasn’t…right for the bar. They weren’t right for you. The list of issues you or the bartender took to them was long and wide. All in all, you were still out a second musician and/or singer.   
That night after closing, you bid Grillby farewell and slipped away before he could walk you home. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it – you enjoyed having his company, silence, and warmth, especially as the weather got colder – but you thought you heard thunder earlier. If it was going to rain soon, you wanted him to go home and not risk walking you out.  
Wrapped tight in your jacket with a scarf around your neck, you walked home. Every now and then you’d glance up at the sky just to study the growing moon. If this kept on, you expected a full moon just shy of Halloween.   
You blush slightly at the recollection of how you explained Halloween to your monster friends. Luckily they weren’t offended by any of it, not so much at least. Sans joked about flashing people randomly since skeletons were supposed to be scary and Papyrus had taken to trying to jump out at people – you included. Luckily he often chose ‘hiding spots’ that were a bit too small for him. And Grillby…well, he hadn’t commented on it much. He had especially fallen silent on the part where you explained the history of Halloween, going back to hundreds of years ago.  
Weird, you thought at the time.  
No matter.  
You made a note to buy some pumpkins for everyone to carve next week.  
As you opened the door at 2:34 AM, you called out, “Sans, I’m home and sore. You better not be in the shower – or worse, running the shower while hiding.”   
Just as you shut the door and hung up your scarf, you turned to see someone on the couch. You froze. It was…Edward! He sat there with a glass of wine, a bottle of ketchup on the coffee table. You two stared at each other for a moment, processing. Finally you raised a brow slowly. “Why Edward…you’ve redecorated work to look like my home. How…flattering.”  
Edward laughed at this, not nearly as hard as he did at Sans’ puns, but close enough. “Well good morning to you as well, girlie. No, you’re not in a nightmare where you show up for work naked…and I didn’t redecorate…Sans invited me over.”  
Both of your brows raised. “Oh yeah? Why didn’t you visit the bar?”  
“I’m not sure, actually. Sans seemed a bit…down today.” Edward confessed in a softer tone, standing. “Any idea why? I got him to crack a few puns but…”  
“I’m…not entirely sure. He gets into these funks at time, just…” your shoulders slumped slightly. You had hoped this mystery would have ended or at the very least been solved by now. It wasn’t. Honestly, it bothered you that you couldn’t do anything to help. But no matter, it wasn’t about you. “Where is he now?”   
“how did you beat me from the bar…on foot?” Sans asked from behind you.  
You jump and yelp, spinning around. With a glare, you hiss, “Sans!” Had Papyrus not been asleep, you would have shouted. “You…ugh! And I walked quickly, you jacket of bones! Why didn’t you text me you were going to walk me back?”  
Sans’ gaze flickered to your pocket. You dug into it to pick up your phone. Oh. It was…dead. “have that much fun at work?” He smiled as he went to pick up his bottle of ketchup. You spared a glance at Edward. Well, whatever funk he had been in before, it was gone for now.   
You slid your shoes off and stretched, scowling. “No. I mean, yes. I mean…damn, it’s hard to find a musician or at least another singer.” You confess as you plopped onto the couch seat where Edward had been.  
“Hey!” You heard from your boss who sat on the other seat. Sans took the loveseat.   
“oh yeah? what makes it so difficult?”  
You look over at the skeleton. You open your mouth, about to complain, when you realize something. “What, no puns about musicians?” Was he upset again?  
Without hesitation, he said calmly, “nah, those jokes always…fall flat.”  
Your lips twitch. Edward had been in mid-sip when he realized what Sans had done. Nearly spitting it out, he swallowed his wine with a cough and laughed. “A.” You graded before smiling wide. Sans seemed to glow a bit at that. “But anyway…if the musician plays well, their schedule is off from what we need. If the singer can sing well, they aren’t the…genre we need. It’s miserable.”  
Edward sat back and interjected, “Hey, Link can sing.”  
“Seriously?” You look at him skeptically. “Professionally?”  
“Don’t believe me, girlie?”  
“Well, no, but mostly because I’ve never even heard him speak.”  
Edward snorted. “Good point. Let me call him tomorrow and have him stop by. You’ll see. And if I’m wrong…I’ll give you fifty bucks.”  
You chuckle before shaking your head. “Alright, sounds good.” You stand with a groan, your muscles needed the warmth of a hot shower. “I expect my ‘bed’ free after I shower.” Turning, you grin at Sans. “I’ll charge my phone for tomorrow, sorry about that, Mr. B.”   
You headed over to the bathroom. As you did, turning the water on with the door open, you heard the pair muttering. You wondered what they were saying.  
Had you tried to be a sneak and eavesdrop, you would have heard Edward, ever with a keen eye, inquire, “You look at her like she’s one of those stars you gaze up at every night, Sans.” You would have noticed the hint of sadness in your boss’s tone.  
And had you shut off the water, you would have heard Sans sigh softly. “that’s because she is, didn’t you know?” It would have sounded like a poor jest.   
“Why don’t you tell her that?” You would have caught the neutral tone of Edward.  
And if you hadn’t shut the door just then, you would have heard Sans mutter, “not in this timeline…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was hoping to knock out another chapter after this today on my day off...but I got called into work. I would have had this posted yesterday as well, but because five people were out/sick, I switched my morning shift to an evening and longer shift. Why? Because I'm too kind.  
> Blah.
> 
> Anyway. Work today until Sunday, all evenings. So I'll post at least by the end of the weekend, ha.
> 
> BUT GOOD NEWS!!!  
> I'm still writing while at work xD  
> I've got, listen carefully, I've got at least 15 CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT already. :D  
> And I will be including Gaster eventually. Because omg. More of just a nod of recognition, but still. He's a fascinating character.
> 
> Anyway!  
> Because of work, I've also been unable to respond to all the comments I've gotten. I AM SORRY T_T I will respond to them tonight, I promise. So please, keep them coming!!!   
> Thank you all so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the songs used below.
> 
> Okay. So. You'll need these links for the story.
> 
> 1st song/audition:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uoz_uvW-6Qc
> 
> The second song/Grillby and Reader dance, there are two links because I wasn't sure what to use for the scene:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsYMD620-u4   
> or  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAJFlzY4EMM 
> 
> And then Papyrus' song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkCyfBibIbI
> 
> And honestly, look at this adorable dance video of the song. I seriously could see Papyrus performing some of these awesome moves:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvF-yzRoKfI

“Don’t look so sour,” you paused at the phrase, looking at Grillby, “er, I mean…never mind. Anyway, Edward highly recommended Link both when he was drunk and sober. I take that as a good sign. The fact that Link has a couple of friends that play instruments is just an extra halo around the situation.”  
Grillby gave something of a sigh – a puff, a sputtering, as if a bit of water had splashed the fire – and shook his head. It was just at closing when most monsters were leaving and, unless there was an issue, Link and his two friends would be coming in for an audition.   
It was all rather…interesting how it happened though.  
The following day after Edward’s visit to your house, you went to work as normal. You noticed Edward had been a bit down, but you assumed it was just him being tired from staying up so late drinking the previous night. When you inquired about Link, you were glad to see Edward’s eyes light up and have him ramble about his friend.  
You offered to call Link yourself, but Edward shooed you away and insisted he would. After all, he said, the first time you hear him speak should be when he sings. So with this, it was decided that Link and his two friends would stop by the next night.  
Which was tonight.  
Grillby, however, wasn’t liking it. You think he was worn out on the whole deal. Actually, you notice that he seemed…worn out, period. It must have been the increase of business. After all, wasn’t he the bartender, owner, and chef? Even with your help on some days, he was a one-man show. Yet you suspected now wouldn’t be the best time to mention hiring another person to help.   
For all the protest he did about you resting, he rarely took his own advice.  
“How about this,” you speak to your boss as the last monster leaves, waving over his shoulder, “if Link flops, then we never bring up hiring a second singer ever again.” You look to your left at the man made of flames. While you two hadn’t danced anymore since last time, you couldn’t help but recall how solid he felt, how warm when you were near him like this.  
Grillby seemed to consider it before nodding once. You made to pick up a cloth to wipe down tables, but he grabbed your wrist. It was a firm grasp, but not painful. When your eyes met, he shook his head. Today had been an Edward-day so you weren’t allowed to work or help Grillby tonight. You rolled your eyes a bit. “I’m not so fragile as to break if I clean a few tables, come on.” Regardless, you didn’t try to pull your hand free. You tilted your head back, glad the hair comb was keeping your lock of hair back.  
Reluctantly he let you go and nodded. With a triumphant grin, you grabbed the material and darted. By the third table you cleaned, the door opened. You looked up and spotted the blond with a worn leather jacket.  
“Ah, Link, yes?” You wave as if he could possibly miss you.   
The man with bright eyes looked over and smiled, nodding. “Sorry for the delay, one of our guys got, uh, distracted.” He sounded…normal. Voice of an angel? Pfft.   
“Did you see that…horse…sea horse’s biceps?!”   
You tried not to snicker as the two others walked in. You greeted them and nodded to the stage. “We’ll let you have a minute to set up. Do we get to know what songs you’re doing?”  
The other two men were staring non-too-subtly at Grillby. You snort softly. Well, you couldn’t blame them. Hadn’t you done something similar? Anyway, Grillby was patient and calm enough, used to such a thing. “This is Grillby, he owns the place.” The bartender nodded to them, but didn’t move even when the second man held his hand out. “He, uh, doesn’t talk much.” Well, not to strangers. “Sorry, what were your names again?”  
“Jared.” The man who had held his hand out raised it.  
“Matt.” The other who had commented on Aaron’s muscles nodded.  
You said your name before nodding to the stage. As the trio set up, you walked over to Grillby who had just finished the last glass. “Friendly enough, don’t you think?”  
Grillby was watching them as you rest your side against the bar. He leaned over the counter slightly, speaking softly so that only you could hear him, “Friendly will only go so far if talent is lacking.” You tried your best not to grin like an idiot and tried even harder not to shiver. You failed miserably at both. If Grillby was bothered by either action, he didn’t show it.  
Link cleared his throat. He wouldn’t be using the microphone for this – what would be the point? Anyway, best to see how far he could project. “Evening…morning, actually. Well,” he said lightly, “first, thank you both for this chance.”  
“Thank Edward.” You call out.  
Link chuckled, something in his grin catching your attention. “Can never get out of that man’s debt, he’s too kind.” He shook his head. “First song is…well.” He cleared his throat. “I’m not exactly a…jazz sort of guy, not alone at least. I love duets. You and I should sing sometime, doll.” He visibly got flush at the slip. “Apologies. Miss. Ah…anyway, first song, as close to weepy as I can get. I mean…” he sighed. “Just, start the damn song.” He muttered to his friend.  
You couldn’t help but grin at his behavior. It was cute. “Nervous bird isn’t he?” You whisper.  
Before Grillby could react, the music started simple enough. Then Link opened his mouth and sang, his voice soft, warm, and somehow vulnerable.

“Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger.  
They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,   
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.   
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.”

You swallowed thickly, surprised at how much the song had affected you. You turned to try and make a witty comment to Grillby, to look at him, to see what he thought…but he wasn’t there. He…he must have gone into the kitchen. You frowned, confused. Why would he just walk out on…?   
“Uh, how…how was that?” Link caught the lack of light that had once been Grillby and sounded uncertain.  
You frowned, tempted to walk into the kitchen to see if he was alright. This wasn’t at all like him. Was it something about the song? The lyrics? You turned away, knowing he wouldn’t forgive you if you entered the kitchen.   
Instead you took over. “Great, actually. I think duets would be fantastic – Edward was right, you sound like an angel. And we need some new blood in here.” You half-joke about yourself. “What’s your usual poison?”  
The trio shared a grin as they glanced at each other. “Well…to be honest…I enjoy the…risqué side a bit more.” You raise a brow. “Uh, perhaps that’s best for another time to discuss.” He chuckled. “Let’s see. Well. Hm.” Link gave you a sheepish grin. “I suppose I’m game for any genre, really. And I’m not just saying that to get the position.”  
You couldn’t help it. You were intrigued. Risqué? Duets? You wanted to try that out. But without Grillby…  
Before you could make a decision, the kitchen door opened. You looked and saw Grillby. He looked…you weren’t sure. You had already felt like he was tired before, but now he looked…beat. He met your eyes – after so many weeks, you simply knew by now – and nodded. With a smile, you nodded back and looked at the trio.   
“Congrats you three, you start tomorrow night.”  
~  
It was decided through a series of texts, once you exchanged numbers with Link, that you would perform your first group performance next week. At one point, you had been texting the man while at Grillby’s for dinner, listening to the two musicians play some chill songs. It had been a work-at-Edward’s day so you weren’t allowed to lift more than a finger at the bar – Grillby’s ‘rule’.  
When Grillby noticed you were on your phone a lot, you felt his curiosity peak. No doubt he had been watching and catching your snickers and facial expressions as you and Link talked. You had just been about to inquire when you suspected it was the phone. Not just the phone, but the texting. You saved yourself further embarrassment but stopping the question of ‘do you know how to text?’. In truth, how would he?  
So the day, the first Grillby-work day, you picked up a pay-as-you-go phone like your own. You plopped in your usual seat at Grillby’s bar in your blue gown and placed the phone before him. Your first question, cheeky due to your awkwardness and nervousness of being so bold with a purchase, was flippant, “Try not to…burn…through all your minutes so fast, alright?”  
Oh, you were spending way too much time with the punny skeleton.  
You were proved correct by…well. You weren’t sure how you knew. Really, you had no idea how, but you sensed that Grillby…twitched. Wow, that was a first you managed to accomplish. Impressive.  
Still, you quickly went on to explain, “I thought it would be a wise idea to get you a phone. It’s a pay-per-text sort of deal, so you can choose how much to spend. Just, given the increase of business and your employees, I thought…maybe it would be a good idea to…you know. Not just phone calls either, but texts.” He raised a brow. “Text, like…text?” Oh. Right. You looked around the room to ensure everyone was satisfied before turning back. “Alright Grillby, new lesson tonight in dancing – but with your fingers and a keyboard.”  
~  
Day two at Grillby’s. While Link wasn’t there when you sang, you were at least able to belt out a couple of songs with the two live musicians. It sounded great, you thought, especially if you judged by the increase of applause you three received afterwards. As soon as you switched into your waitress outfit, Link appeared and took set on stage.  
You were busy tonight and barely had a chance to say more than a few words to Grillby as you took the drinks and food to people. Your lower back was aching already, but you brushed it off. Only four more hours.  
At one point, Link took a break from the stage and let Matt up there by himself. As you were trying to deliver three tables their drinks, you turned and nearly slammed into the blond. Luckily you caught yourself – the drinks on the slab, however, weren’t so lucky.  
Just as two of the six drinks went about to fly, Link grabbed and righted them. “Whoa, sorry about that doll.” He sounded a bit breathless at the near collision. “Er, miss.”   
You couldn’t help but grin at your coworker. “You can call me ‘doll’ so long as I can tease you about your name.” To be honest, you found his confident-oh-shit-nervous flickering endearing.   
“Fair enough…will the boss mind?”  
“Grillby?” You glance over your shoulder, sensing his gaze. You wonder if Link was aware of his gaze yet or not. “You probably shouldn’t call him ‘doll’.”   
A moment passed before Link rolled his eyes. “No, that isn’t…you know what I mean.” When you only smiled, he shook his head. “I guess I should blame Edward…”  
“What, you called Edward ‘doll’?”  
“Never, he’s always ‘twinkle toes’ to me.” This drew a sharp bark of laughter from you.  
“What does he call you?” You inquire, curious.  
Link’s face turned a soft pink visible even in the dim lighting. “He, uh, called me…’fae’.”  
Both of your brows shot up. This was…far from what you expected. “Fae? As in…that silly ‘bae’ nonsense that’s going on?”  
“No, no…although I’m sure he would count that as an double. No, ‘fae’ as in…fairy. Like…fairy…companion.” Link’s face was brighter pink now.  
You struggled so hard not to laugh. Ahhh, Link and the fairy companion. You understood now. “Used to?”  
Link glanced away. “He still does, just…different inflection of tone. Anyway, point being is, nicknames. Edward usually calls all the ladies ‘doll’ or ‘girlie’.”  
“What’s the difference?” You shift the slab of drinks, aware that they felt like they were getting heavier.  
“Oh, he’d never call an employee ‘doll’, he’d get slapped for it.”  
“What, ‘girlie’ is better?”  
“More of a term of endearment and less seen as sexual harassment.” Link pointed out. Honestly, this sounded and felt like you two picked up from your text messages from earlier. You enjoyed his awkward fumbles and, oddly enough, easy going attitude. He reminded you of…a certain skeleton, sans the puns. Ha.   
At seeing you start to struggle with your drinks, Link held his hands out. “I can take those. I’ve been watching you buzz around like some bee on crack. Go take a load off.”  
Your feet and lower back ached at the recollection that you did indeed have physical limits. Biting your bottom lip, you nodded slowly. “Alright, just for now.” You pause as you hand over the drinks. “Wait, how is calling me ‘doll’ any less of a form of harassment coming from a co-worker?”   
Link blinked as he adjusted to the weight of the beverages. Gods, you hoped he wouldn’t flip and spill it all. Grillby would have your head for that. “I don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable…you just, when you dress up, you…remind me of a doll. It’s a compliment, not like one of those creepy dolls.”  
Sensing that he was about to get flustered, you grin. “A real doll huh? Well hopefully I don’t break so easily. Now shoo, the customers have waited for their drinks long enough.” As he turned, you exclaimed, “Wait!” He nearly jumped. You dug into your pocket and placed a small sheet of what tables had what drinks on the slab. “Take this, it’s dangerous to go alone.” With a smug grin, you darted away before he could react.  
The moment you sat in your usual seat, a sigh of relief left you. While the music on stage covered it up, Grillby was close enough to catch part of it. More so, he caught the expression of relief on your face. He tilted his head, curious and suspicious. Well damn, busted.  
“It’s nothing a hot bath wouldn’t fix, Grillby.” You said after a moment of debating how to phrase it. “Sore feet and back, happens occasionally. I’m getting old.” You wink but you suddenly become aware that you…don’t know how old Grillby is. Huh.   
The sound of Link’s laughter caught your attention. Grillby looked over as well. You leaned an elbow on the counter, smirking. “He’s getting along with the customers rather well.”  
“And my first employee too.” Grillby spoke just above a mutter. Given the small space between you two as he leaned on the counter, you had no trouble hearing him.   
“Quite. Teamwork, hm?” You look up at Grillby before looking back to the newbie. “He reminds me a little bit of Sans. The attitude, I mean, but definitely not the puns. No wonder he’s such good friends with Edward.”  
“Sans or Link?” It was when Grillby spoke low like this that especially brought out the ‘soot’ quality of his voice.   
“Both.” You think for a moment, biting your bottom lip. “Do you think Edward and Link are…?” You pause, looking at Grillby.   
To be totally honest…you…weren’t sure what monsters considered to be…sexuality. That was, you…there was…well, it wasn’t quite clear cut as the human society made it out to be. The monsters were all different, unique…you knew or at least heard of couples that…you just…well, fuck. Good thing you hadn’t spoken any of this out loud. Ignorance for the win. Nevertheless, they were definitely more open and accepting than humans were.   
Trying again, you said, “I mean, do you think Edward and Link were once a couple? When they first came over long ago, the first night I sang?”  
Grillby didn’t hesitate to nod. You raised a brow, clearly curious as to how he was so confident in his answer. When he made to stand, you grabbed his sleeve to keep him from escaping just yet. Immediately, however, you let go with a soft blush. Before you could apologize, you heard that crackling chuckle of amusement from him. Damn, you would never get used to it.   
“Edward’s attention shifted from Link and onto Sans with each passing puns, far more than the drinks. And Link…” he hesitated, perhaps unsure if it was right to discuss an employee, “…looked bored.”  
“But that doesn’t…”  
Before you could finish that sentence, Link returned the slab and sighed with a smile. “Well doll, I wouldn’t trade you jobs for anything in the world.”  
You snort softly. “Perhaps if you had a sword, you’d be able to handle the customers better.” You half-joke. Link groaned. As he started back to the stage, Grillby looked at you questioning. Ah, right, the nickname. “I told him he could call me ‘doll’ if I can tease him about his name. Better than ‘miss’.”  
Grillby seemed thoughtful before nodding once, as though approving. You wanted to ask him what that was about – did you need his permission to be called such a thing – before he turned away. Rolling your eyes, you darted to Link with one last question.   
“Hey, one second.” You said as you both got to the small stage. Before he could step up, however, you answered, “So this is rude and invasive, and I would normally never ask if we hadn’t already been talking before…but, uh, you being Edward’s ‘fae’ and all…are you two…?”  
Link nodded, seemingly unbothered by your question. “We were. We both decided to split up though. It had been fading more into a friendship the past month…and, uh, the ‘kick’ just finished it sooner. No hard feelings though.”  
Before you could ask what he meant by that, he went back on stage and took the microphone. Just then, you heard someone call your name. Well, that would be a mystery for another time then. Why had they broken up? They were still friends, evidently, but then was that why Edward had been so down lately?   
Brushing the questions aside, you stopped being nosy for the night and went to do your job.  
~  
The trio on stage were stretching as you finished wiping down the last table. You stood and stretched, wincing from the movement. Your back would protest fully tomorrow. Glancing over at the kitchen that Grillby exited from, an idea came to mind. It was a great but horrible idea all in one.  
You walked over to the stage quickly and whispered to the guys, asking a favor. They all looked at one another, a silence conversation, before nodding. With a grin, you went back to the middle of the room and judged a few tables aside since you didn’t have the stage to use.  
Grillby caught the noise and, having guessed you were tired from the day, took several long strides to reach you. No doubt he had the hope of stopping you from straining yourself more than questioning why you were doing it. Once he got to you in a matter of seconds, however, you had a decent size square of space for you two to use.  
You immediately stood tall when he got closer, smiling wider. “Right on time,” you half-joked, “for your next lesson. Short, I promise, but just as fun as the waltz.” Even more so, you thought as your face warmed at what was to come. If he had been warm against you from the slow and steady waltz, you wondered what it would be like to tango with the man.  
The bartender shot a glance at the trio on stage, clearly suspicious of what you all had planned. Still, when you held your hand out to him, he took it in a matter of seconds. Trusting, you thought with glee. And, alright, you were trying to brush off the skip of your heartbeat from it. When he inquired with a raised brow, and flame, what you planned, you simply stated, “Tonight we’ll learn the tango.” You had no doubt, based on his previous lesson that he would pick it up quickly. Either he was a fast learned or he had experience – or both.  
You went through the steps with him. It took only a few minutes. Link and the others played some bits of the song you asked them to linger to play, giving Grillby a taste and understanding of it. Your breathing halted briefly when you found yourself pressed against Grillby. Now that the basic steps were understood, there was no reason why you should be staring down at your feet nor any distance should be between your bodies.   
This is how it went for half an hour, learning bits and pieces of a song. You nearly melted, ha, when his hand lingered on your lower back. The sly dog, you thought, he knew you were aching. The heat of his hand was simply divine…but if you kept thinking of that, you’d surely miss a show or signal of his body language and fail to follow.  
As you suspected, he was quick to learn the moves. Not only that, but he was a natural leader. How deceiving his bartender act could be, you thought with a grin as you spun. By the time the clock struck three – an hour after closing – you looked over at the trio and nodded. “A full run through before we all go home?”  
Grillby nodded. He was brighter than before, thrilled and enjoying the dance. You giggled softly despite how tired and sleepy you were. Getting in position, you listened as the trio started to play ‘Danse Macabre’. Perfect for the month of October.  
And as if Grillby had been intimate with the tango before, he moved without pause. You followed his lead, adding a bit of flare when you could. Even without the blue dress on, his bowtie and all was plenty to make you both look damn near majestic. You spun, you stepped, you pressed right against him…  
The three minutes or so flew by.  
When the song was over, you both remained pressed together, hands resting comfortably. More so, there was a smile on both of your faces. As you caught your breath, he gently squeezed your hand. The trio clapped, making you jump. Oh right, you weren’t alone.  
As they packed up at last, Grillby stepped back and gave a deep bow. You pressed a warm hand to your even warmer face and giggled. “Excellent job, student.” You winked and hoped that it wasn’t obvious how breathless you were – and not just from the dance.   
Grillby chuckled. The noise which you had always thought to be wood being devoured echoed in the room. It startled the trio who looked and gaped at the man of fire. Realizing what he had just done, a soft, just a hint, of blue came across his face. He turned and quickly walked away.  
You grinned. Well then, that should be payment enough for them, you thought.  
~  
While you had never been hit by a car before, you felt like you had been struck by a train when you woke the next day. You definitely overdid it this week, particularly last night. You were sore all over, feet, calves, back, shoulders…oh, it was bad. Still, you wouldn’t trade it for anything, especially when you recalled the impromptu tango lesson and dance last night.  
Still, you remained on the couch with the TV on for the morning and afternoon. It was best to recover, you decided, especially since you had work at Grillby’s tonight. Sans had gone off to one of his many part-time jobs, but he left a punny note for you in the kitchen when you got up to make coffee and oatmeal.   
Papyrus had left just as you woke. You were glad that he had been taking lessons with Edward the past few days because you knew you had no energy today for one. Still, you wanted to spend some time with the tall skeleton when he returned, before your own job.   
You were flipping through the channels around noon, hoping to find something half-way decent. You hit the news station. Eh, why not? You hadn’t looked into it in…quite a while, actually. You were so busy in trying to make your own life set, you saw no reason to look into the world’s chaos.  
And you immediately regretted watching it within the first ten minutes of the report. No, not for the chaos. It was the sadness that came with it. There were already several reports on monsters…and how there were protests throughout the nation against them moving from their – “their” – town.   
Seeing such hate filled faces filled you with…sadness.   
For the rest of the day, you curled up under your plush blanket and watched the news in a masochistic manner. It was so easy to live amongst the monsters, to feel complete, to forget about the outside world. It was even easier to be aware of hatred out there, but remain only that: aware. Not reminded, but aware faintly in the back of your mind. But to be reminded of the very real and very dangerous hatred around the nation…  
You sunk into the couch further. Your heart ached for your friends. Yes, one had to combat this sort of ignorance and fear…but how? How to do so when you were just one person? You weren’t even a fighter. You weren’t part of a group. You were just one person who found that you adored the peace of being in your own world than out there wearing yourself thin to fight for what was right.  
Oh, and that was without counting the loud and irksome politicians and news reporters themselves.   
By the time three rolled around – the time you arrived at Grillby’s normally – you had fallen deeper into sadness and despair. When your phone buzzed on the table next to you, you glanced at it. Your heart ached.  
‘Are you feeling alright? I hope you didn’t push yourself too much last night. Do you need time off?’  
It was Grillby. He had texted you. You could practically hear him speak the words as you read it. Normally this would have made you happy, glad even that he was vocal through written word. As far as you knew, while he had several people’s numbers for emergencies, he often only texted you.   
Alas, it made you only…sadder. Grillby. Man of fire. Gods, how many people would be frightened by him. How he would feel to see it. You were relieved once again that this town was separate and alone from the world. Peace, even the illusion of it, was better than nothing for the moment.  
But how could you tell him that you were upset and affected by the real world? By the news? By the hatred and ignorance of the world? You pressed your face into the blanket before you saw your chance.  
Time off? Pushed yourself too much? With a bit of self-loathing, you texted back that he was right, you were beat, and you were so sorry, but you needed tonight off. You knew he and the other three would be swamped today, but…you couldn’t help it. You would be no use to them tonight. You’d probably break down into tears at seeing so many monsters that you called ‘friend’ now. Either that or they’d cry at how your songs would be nothing but sorrow tonight.  
So you sent the text and placed the phone aside, curling into a ball.   
Before you could get a response text, the door flew open. “OH!” It was Papyrus, naturally. “HUMAN, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE AT WORK BY NOW. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? ARE YOU SICK? YOU WERE ON THE COUCH JUST LIKE THAT EARLIER TODAY WHEN I LEFT AS WELL. HUMAN?” Concern glazed over his tone as he walked over, shutting the door from the cold.  
You looked up from your position, staring up at Papyrus. He echoed your ‘title’ with heavier concern. It took you a moment to realize that your eyes had watered and a stray tear had escaped. Okay, maybe, like, four or eight stray tears.  
Papyrus…innocent, sweet, naïve, loving Papyrus. The idea of him seeing the news, of him being subjected to your species’ stupidity and flaws…your heart tore a bit. This seemed to be your breaking point of the afternoon. Having woke up exhausted and beat, then being beat mentally from the news, and Grillby, and now Papyrus…  
You started to cry.  
“HUMAN?!” Papyrus sat next to you, unsure. Before he could fumble any, you threw yourself around him and hugged him tight, the blanket between you offering a sort of plush safety net. Bones were hard, after all. He was startled by your hug, shocked further by your tears as you held tight. No, you couldn’t stand the idea of seeing Papyrus hurt…like Sans, you had the overwhelming desire to protect and shield the skeleton with a big heart.   
Papyrus patted your back lightly, unsure. Other than that, he let you sob as you held him, silent. He made for a grand teddy bear despite the lack of physical fluff. More importantly, he was that single remaining lifeline that you hadn’t let go or tossed aside, that you had decided to grab onto before going off the cliff of despair and worse.  
When your tears had dried up completely, Papyrus cleared his throat – how the fuck a skeleton managed that, well, you had learned in your time with the brothers to not question it. “HUMAN?” You made some sort of noise to show you heard him as you sat back, rubbing your eyes. “PLEASE DON’T BE SAD ANYMORE.” You couldn’t help but grin slightly at this request, modest enough. “HERE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE AN IDEA!”  
You wondered if it had to do anything with pasta. When he stood and went to the DVD player and fiddled with some CDs that Edward had burned for him, you were curious. After he placed a green CD in the player, he stood as it loaded. What had Edward showed him?  
An upbeat song started to play. You blinked. It sounded…familiar. Papyrus held his hand out for you to take. You did, using his strength he offered to help you off the couch. The song started to play,

“Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh.”

Papyrus had started to dance, moving his feet in a fancy pattern. Your smile grew and your eyes dried. A giggle left you as he did a quick little spin, then held his arm to you as if to challenge. You took his hand instead and started to move your hips, following his fancy foot work that you suspected Edward taught him.

“Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah”

As the song went on, the both of you broke from the clean cut dancing to silly moves. You definitely had your fair share of dorky moves and even dorkier laughs. Papyrus took your hands every now and then to spin you around, earning a short yelp from you when you spun.   
By the end of the song, you both collapsed onto the couch, breathless. Well, at least you were breathless. Mr. Skeleton-sans-lungs here simply indulged you. He glanced at you and smiled wider, if possible. “DO YOU FEEL BETTER FROM DANCING, HUMAN?”  
You looked up at him and thought for a moment. Did you feel better? Your body ached still, sure, but… “I do, Papyrus, thank you for that.” You admit, feeling in far grander spirits.   
“GOOD,” Papyrus nodded almost sagely, “EDWARD SAID THAT MOST HUMANS FEEL BETTER AFTER GRAND BOUTS OF PHYSICAL ACTIVITY.”  
You twitch. What exactly was Edward teaching him? “I think it’s safe to say he’s…right for the most part.”   
“YES. AND NOW YOU MUST GET NOURISHMENT FROM MY GRAND SPAGHETTI AFTER SUCH A FEAT.” Papyrus stood and started to go to the kitchen.  
Just then, the song changing to another upbeat one, you heard a vibration on the table. Glancing at your phone, you saw Grillby’s text. ‘Feel better soon. Should I bring you anything?’  
Your heart skipped a beat – or maybe it was just from the dance. You glanced over at the kitchen, hearing pots and pans bang about. ‘Thank you, but the best thing you could do for me is to take care of yourself.’ You both knew you weren’t referring just to tonight.  
As you stood and headed to the kitchen, your phone buzzed.   
‘As you ask.’  
Satisfied for now, you decided to help Papyrus cook dinner on your impromptu mental-health day off as the CD went on. Who knew, maybe you’d even bake something. No matter what you did though, it’d be a mess and a delicious one at that – it always was when dancing took place in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I fucking ache everywhere. I feel like the Reader. Feet, back, shoulders...just, fuck me. Retail sucks ass. And hey, eight hours tomorrow. Oi. No matter, I'll have my day off on Monday so WOO! :)  
> Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too long. I had so many cute moments, some just fluff and others key points to later plots, that I didn't want to break the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anything Goes" and "Work Song". I do not own either.
> 
> Carrying on~

It was amazing what one single day of recovery could do for your mental health. Even if it was as simple as dancing in the kitchen and making lots of pasta and sweets. While you were far more aware and updated from the news, you felt you were better prepared for anything in the future.  
A few days later, as well as a couple of rehearsals later, you and the other three were game to perform your first group song. To say you were nervous was a bit of an understatement. This was especially the point when, lo and behold, you heard Matt telling Grillby that they had spread the word to some friends. Though naïve and often gaping as they were, those two understood the need for careful subtly with who they invited to monster town. You were glad.  
On the night of your first group performance, you spotted a handful of humans roaming around. They settled together in a group, talking softly and drinking with a hint of unease. They would unwind soon enough though, so you weren’t worried. You checked in with Grillby beforehand, ensuring that he was still alright. After all, such an increase of people meant more drinks and food to be served, and he would lack a waitress for a while.  
He shooed you away. Before you go too far, however, he caught your arm. You looked up with a bit of surprise. You could count on one hand how many times he had been physical in public like this – gentle, but still. He squeezed your arm and you felt like he was smiling. Good luck, he meant. You nodded with a grin and went off to change.  
When you slid the hair comb into your hair and did a quick spin in the mirror, you heard the ‘band’ playing softly. You looked across the room to spy Link entering, looking around cautiously. “There you are! Come on! Our people await us, doll!” He smiled wide, clearly thrilled.  
You laughed softly before walking over to the man. You stepped onto the stage with him and fixed your microphone, hearing the other two start to play you in. A quick glance around made your stomach churn – so many people!! Then your eyes landed on Grillby…your spotlight, your safe beacon…you smiled and felt calm once more.  
“In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
Was looked on as something shocking  
Now heaven knows, anything goes…”  
Link jumped in with a glance at you, perhaps a little surprised that you weren’t looking at him as you sang just yet.   
“Good authors too who once knew better words  
Now only use four letter words writing prose  
Anything goes…  
The world has gone mad today  
And good's bad today.”  
You finally look over at Link, smiling wide, confident.  
“And day's night today  
And black's white today.”  
“When most guys today that women prize today…”  
“Are just silly gigolos…”  
“And though I'm not a great romancer…”  
“I know you're bound to answer.”  
You both fell into song.   
“When we propose, anything goes!  
GO!  
GO!”  
A giggle left you.  
“The world has gone mad today…”  
“And good's bad today…”  
“And day's night today…”  
“And black's white today…”  
“When most guys today that women prize today  
Are just silly gigolos…”  
You both fell into unison.   
“And though we're not such great romancers  
We know that you're bound to answer  
When we propose, anything goes…  
Anything goes…  
Anything goes…”  
When the song ended, you jumped at how loud the applause was. You looked over at the folks, monsters and humans alike, and felt heat flood your face. Shooting Link a glance, you saw that he was even more flustered than you. Taking his hand, you two bowed and then motioned to the musicians. Another round of applause was heard.  
For the next hour, you and the gang sang other duets, other performances. Most were jazz or at least a subtle upbeat song or two, but there were some that were just happy. Not quite as happy as your dance with Papyrus a few days back, but happy enough. You even got some folks to dance – which earned more than a giggle from the others.  
At one point, you and Link did a small dance as the others played. All in all, it had been a great performance. When your time ended, you changed quickly and went to the bar, intending to work. There sat a small slab of four shots.   
“Which table?” You inquired as you brushed your hair back – the comb was too pretty to use during the job.   
Grillby didn’t respond. At least, he didn’t answer you. Instead he lightly touched each shot, setting the surface of each on fire. With this, he nodded to the slab. You raised a brow, still unsure. While it was amazing to watch – you grinned like a fool – you didn’t know where to take it.  
Grillby pointed to the stage. “Huh?” You blinked. He then pointed at you. “What? Wait, this is for us? Why? Grillby, I’ve still got to work.”   
He shook his head. “What, I’ve got the night off?” You were only half-joking in your assumption and reading of the man. When he nodded, surprise colored your expression. “Wait, what? Why?!” He gestured to the stage. “Do they have the night off as well?” He shook his head. You wanted to groan.   
You knew, you’ve known, for a long time now that he only spoke when he felt comfortable, couldn’t be communicated through gestures easily, and/or when he was with someone he felt comfortable with. The fact that there was not only an increase of monsters here but of humans as well almost guaranteed his silence for the night. You knew this and yet couldn’t help but dislike the patrons of the bar currently. They were the reason for his silence, leaving you in a state of confusion…and lacking his voice, that was.   
“Then why do I get the night off?” You asked, then held a hand up. “Wait, sorry. Um…” you tried to think of how to phrase it into a yes/no question. Do you get the night off because you’ve been tired? Or…  
Grillby leaned forward and gestured with two fingers for you to lean forward as well. You obeyed without hesitation, feeling the warmth of his being just from here. The flamed drinks sat just shy of you. With only a few inches between his lips and your ear, you heard him speak lowly, “You did great tonight. Please, relax and celebrate.” Pause. He seemed to guess you would protest, to point out that he needed all the help he could get with the customers, because he added, “It would make me happy.”   
You flushed a brilliant red and stood tall once more. You wanted to say something witty, but even simple English wouldn’t come to you. You clear your throat, tugging lightly at your lock of hair. “But uh…I…I mean, you…” you give a weak chuckle, “you just want to see me drunk.” When he picked up a glass and started to clean it, you felt your face go hotter.  
Night off and drink to celebrate? Screw it. Why not? Best not question it.   
Picking up the slab, you walked over to the stage and held out the drinks for the boys. Blowing out the fire, you four cheered in the name of Grillby and his bar before downing it. You coughed softly, smiling. Ahh, it was the drink he had made for you long, long ago, the first few nights you met. The tequila with cinnamon one…you look over and chuckle. How sweet of him.  
As Link started another song, you headed back to your usual seat.   
“Boys workin' on empty  
Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?  
I just think about my baby  
I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
She'd give me toothaches just from kissin' me

When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave, can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her

Boys, when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke with her walls around me  
Nothin' in her room but an empty crib  
And I was burnin' up a fever  
I didn't care much how long I lived  
But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
She never asked me once about the wrong I did

When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave, can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her

My babe would never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the Lord don't forgive me  
I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me  
When I was kissin' on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the low lamp light I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me

When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave, can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her”  
Grillby made you a long island tea. Damn, you thought, flashback to the past. You finished half of it before Link gestured for you to come up on stage and dance with him as the others played. Who were you to resist the call of a dance?  
~  
By the time Grillby’s closed, you were…pretty drunk. Yeah. Drunk. A shot and two long island teas later, along with the fact that you hadn’t drank much in the past while, hit you hard. You danced with Link and drank the water that Grillby had daringly poured for you, but you weren’t sober anymore. Not that you minded, of course. More so, not that Grillby minded either. After all, hadn’t he given you the night off so you could unwind?  
A part of you suspected that he enjoyed seeing you like this. You giggled like mad, you danced freely and without following the usual steps, and you gushed over the man of flames every time he did something. And, alright, perhaps, just perhaps you accidentally called him ‘babe’ two or…six times throughout the night.   
Once the last human and monster had left, some lingering to talk to Link, the musicians started to pack up. As you made to stand, Link walked over. “Hey, will you be alright getting home? We could drive you.”  
“Nah, I’m fine,” you said, “Sans just lives down the way.”  
“…Sans? Wait, you live here?”  
“Didn’t you know?” You wink. “I’m shackin’ up with Mr. B!”  
A warm hand on your shoulder made you jump. When you looked, it was Grillby. He didn’t look at you though, but rather he nodded to Link. The blonde smiled. “You’ll take her to…Sans’?” He nodded again. “Alright well...can’t argue with that. Night bossman, night doll.” He winked before darting out to catch his friends.  
You looked up at Grillby, about to speak when you felt yourself…start to…drift backwards. Oh, you were falling. Well, you would have fallen had you not fallen against a warm, solid body. Oh, it was Grillby! “Walk me home?” You smile, feeling the room spin from this angle.  
He nodded and helped you stand. He totally had to be amused by this. The sadist. Taking hold of his arm, you rest against him as you two walked outside. Once he locked the door, you pressed your cheek against his shoulder and hummed at the warmth. It combated the cold October winds. He didn’t seem to notice or if he did, he…oh, no, he totally noticed. He was blue. “Hmm…” you slip an arm around his waist and press your cheek against his chest. He was all indigo now.  
Before you could comment, he got back at you by speaking your name. You looked up, blushing yourself. Your eyes met and your heart skipped a beat. Then he started to walk. You copied his actions. You weren’t sure how long it took to walk to Sans’ place, to home. Honestly, all you cared was that you were warm in this chilly night.  
When you arrived at the front door, you turned to face Grillby and speak, but nothing left your lips. He raised a brow in question. When you proved you could stand by yourself, he stepped back and gave a deep bow. You grinned wide and somehow defied all physics and logic by…curtseying in return.  
Just like a lady and a gentleman.  
Grillby brightened at your response. With a giggle, you spoke softly, “Sweet dreams, Grillby.”  
You turned the doorknob and entered. As you did, you heard his smoky voice, “Sweet dreams…” You smiled like an idiot.  
You didn’t notice that Sans was at the window and had seen it all.  
And Sans had made a decision that would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all.  
> Next chapter, we meet the gang, the musical group gets a monster to join, and we have a group dinner...  
> Then the following chapter after that........well. You'll see.  
> Prepare yourself now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, few things. I was supposed to have a group meeting/dinner but I changed my mind for several reasons. It didn't flow well with the sequence of events. It'll be added later into the story.  
> Also, very important...THIS CONTAINS HEAVY FEELS AND ANGST.  
> You've been warned.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLmFHLjzq_w  
> You'll need that song.
> 
> And this one  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYKU7DfEJT4

The hangover from hell wiped you out nearly the entire next day. You had to call in sick to Edward’s. You wondered if Grillby had planned it as such, to give you ‘more rest’ of sorts. Though speaking of Grillby, you had a fuzzy recollection of the previous night. All you could remember mainly was how grand a success the group performance had been.  
As you lay on the couch trying to make your stomach stop churning, you wondered where Sans was. Actually, you hadn’t seen him in…a while. Between your two jobs and his jobs, your schedules never seemed to align. You thought about writing and leaving a note for him so you could at least have some communication. Sure you had phones, but…a written note felt more personal.  
So you scribbled on a post-it “Why did nine fear seven?” and stuck it on his door before curling up on the couch again.  
~  
For the next couple of days, you and Sans exchanged puns on sticky notes. It was a nice thing, something to keep you on your toes. It made the rest of the week bearable. This was especially apparent when you heard that a monster wanted to join the ‘band’ – Link, Matt, and Jared. And you, by proxy, but not really.  
You got to Grillby’s early to see the trio and a new person not too far off, talking to Grillby. You raised a brow and looked at Link, tilting your head towards the blue monster. When he nodded, you grew excited. Ah, so this was the one who wanted to join!  
You walked up to them and called out, “Hey! You must be…” they turned around. It was a woman, a blush fish really, with long hair, an eye patch, and…several scars. You faltered just for a second. You hadn’t seen this one yet.  
“Yo!” They smiled wide.  
“Oh, uh, sorry, what’s your name?”  
She smiled wide and you stared at the sharp pearls. “Name’s Undyne! Heard you were looking for an addition to your group – I can play a mean piano!”  
Undyne…Undyne…why did that name sound familiar?  
“Nice to meet you! I’m…”  
“Come on up and play – crowd should come in any minute!” Link interrupted you by calling out to the person.  
As she went up to play said piano, you gave Grillby a curious look. You weren’t thinking of how he encouraged you to get drunk or even the curtsey you had given when he walked you home. No, instead, you spoke, “How do I know that name, Grillby?”  
A loud crashing and clanking of piano keys immediately reminded you who Undyne was.  
~  
In the end, Undyne got the position. When she wasn’t, ah, passionate in her playing, she could handle songs quite well. It added a new instrument and gave you all more selection. Not only that, but to see a monster with you filled you with…excitement. Blending, joining…focusing on similarities. A symbol of what society should be, you thought.  
She didn’t stay the entire night and that was fine since the others hadn’t been prepared to learn songs with a piano introduced. When she started to leave, you spotted a small lizard-like monster in a coat. The two nuzzled their noses before taking off. Well then! You couldn’t help but blush at seeing such an intimate moment, then looked over at Grillby.   
He was mixing a drink and was oblivious to what you had witnessed. He was not, however, oblivious to your gaze. He seemed to sense it and looked over at you. You immediately blushed and darted to the other side of the room.   
~  
You were preparing to go to Grillby’s the next afternoon when Sans surprised you by…well, being there. You glanced at the clock. You were going to be late if you lingered too long. Given the increase of business, you couldn’t do that to poor Grillby. Ah, but that was the theme was it not? Too busy to socialize?  
“Hey Mr. B.” You smiled at him as you packed a salad. “What’s up?” Speaking of work, didn’t he have it now?  
“hey,” he greeted you. There was a solemn note in his tone that caught your attention, making you stop moving. “can…we talk?”  
“Uh, right now?” You set your bag down, blinking. “Sure, what…what is it, Sans?”  
You two stared at each other for a long moment. Each second that passed made your stomach churn, a knot forming. It wasn’t like the one that whispered not to trust him – no, that was nearly non-existent at this point – but it was fear of a new sort. Fear of reality crashing down around you.   
Your phone rang. You jumped nearly out of your shoes and glanced at it. It was a text from Grillby – ‘No rush, but just be aware that there is a large party celebrating a birthday today’. The ringtone, however, was enough to break the mounting dread in the moment.   
“Can it wait til later, Sans? Sorry, but it just sounds like Grillby is pretty swamped.” You suggested weakly, shoving your phone back into your pocket.  
Sans’ smile didn’t seem quite as…real. “of course.” He shrugged before walking off. You made to follow him, to press him, but when you turned the corner, you saw he was gone. One day you would find out about his powers…but not today.  
With an unsettling feeling lingering in the back of your mind, you grabbed your packed dinner and headed down to the bar. Once you got there, you were glad to have arrived on time. Grillby’s text, despite the insistence that you take your time, paled in comparison to reality. There was indeed a party…a large party…very loud party…  
For the next couple of hours, you were swamped with taking care of the group. You quickly put aside your earlier questions about Sans. Some humans came in – more than normal lately – and you greeted them warmly to ensure they felt alright, to take away any edge of uncertainty. By the time you managed to take a break to eat your dinner, it was well past nine.  
After your break, you started to make a round throughout the tables. Link would be singing tonight. When you got to a booth, you spotted someone new sitting in it. “Hey there, welcome to Grillby’s, how can I…?” You stop and stare, wondering if you were seeing it right. “Er, Sans?” You glance at the seat that was usually Sans’ at the bar, but that was empty. The short skeleton was indeed sitting before you…in a booth…not in his usual seat. “What…are you doing? You realize this isn’t the bar right?” You half-joke, that feeling of uncertainty returning full force.  
The short skeleton looked up at him, seated at the booth but with nothing before him. Did Grillby even notice him? His eyes seemed…dim somehow. “hey kid.” He greeted you with a dull tone. You nearly dropped your pen and pad. That knot felt like a punch to the gut. It was as though your body knew what was going to happen before your mind did.   
You swallow thickly and brushed a lock of your hair from your face. In the background, the musicians were playing a strangely sad and familiar tune, but the name escaped you. “Sans…what’s wrong? You’re…you’re scaring me.” Your voice traveled to the booth-sitting skeleton without much effort. Everything and everyone around you melted away, it all didn’t matter.  
Sans leaned back in his seat, hands in his lap. He closed his eyes – or at least, the lights went out to give the implication…empty eye sockets. “i’ll say this simply then since you’ve got to get back to work…I think you should find a new place to stay. i’ve repaid the kindness you showed me at your old job.”  
Silence. All you could hear was silence. Of course the musicians were still playing – Nine Crimes, the song came to you randomly – and there were people talking and clinking drinks still, but you weren’t aware of any of it. You heard silence before you were stunned. How you even held onto your pen and pad was a mystery.  
“What?” The word left you in a harsh whisper. Did he just…he was just…he…  
“you heard me.” His eyes ‘opened’. The white pinpricks of light were bright, almost painful to look at as they stared directly at you. “you are no longer welcome in my house. get your stuff tomorrow and leave.”  
It hurt to swallow, it hurt to breathe. Gods, it felt like shards were in your lungs. He was kicking you out. He was kicking you out of his house and…and ending your friendship. The words left you in a rush, dizzy from it all. “W-what? What? But why? What have I done? What’s changed? Why are you suddenly…” you stop.  
The song stopped playing. The talking and clinking was muffled now, but you were aware once more of your surroundings. You must have exclaimed fairly loud at first because you were suddenly aware of several gazes on you. Most importantly, you were aware of a certain warm gaze on you – one that you could never ignore.   
You stood up straight, your heart aching, your head spinning, but your chin up. “As you wish, Sans.” You said with an even voice. “I’ll be out by the end of tomorrow.” Then you closed your eyes, willing whatever gods there may be to help you, and you took a step. You took a step away from the skeleton, then another, and another…and you refused to look back.  
You went to the next table to get their next order of drinks. You went back to work, fell into the rhythm and routine. You gave yourself away into this new focus, refusing to think twice about Sans. You couldn’t afford to because if you did think about that just happened at that booth – which was empty now – you would lose it.   
Work became a blur. You went to each table, took care of dishes, got more orders of food, of drink, and told Grillby before delivering. You cleaned up after each table. You were hardly aware of the songs playing anymore. In fact, you didn’t even notice that the musicians had left early, allowing the jukebox to play.   
As time passed and hit two AM, each table had left. You pocketed your tips. You grabbed a cloth, hardly noticing Grillby at the bar who had watched you intently throughout the past several hours. You cleaned. You wiped down. You put up the dishes. You worked.   
By the time you ran out of things to do, you finally looked up. Grillby wasn’t at the bar. Perhaps he was in the kitchen…or outside? You had no idea. All you knew was that you were finally alone…without a task to do…with your thoughts. Alone.  
You swallowed thickly.  
With the last bit of mechanical movement, you walked back to that booth that Sans had uncharacteristically sat at hours ago, which had remained empty despite the busy comings and goings of customers. A new song came on the jukebox.

“I would like to leave this city  
This old town don't smell too pretty and  
I can feel the warning signs running around my mind  
And when I leave this island I'll book myself into a soul asylum  
'Cause I can feel the warning signs running around my mind…”

You sat at the seat across from where Sans had sat. You sat there and stared at where he was, where he should have been. Your mind’s eye pulled up the last image of him. The way his eyes burned brightly into yours. Your mind replayed the harsh, cold words he spoke. The distance between you two then and now felt like miles.

“So here I go still scratching around in the same old hole  
My body feels young but my mind is very old  
So what do you say?  
You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway  
You're half the world away  
Half the world away  
Half the world away  
I've been lost I've been found but I don't feel down…”

Homeless. You had no place to stay. You had been kicked out. You swallowed thickly, breathing in what felt like glass shards. You lost a friend.   
But…but why?  
What did you do? Why did he behave in such a way? Hadn’t you two been doing great? He hadn’t had a funk in a while. What happened? What did you do wrong? Why did he hate you suddenly? Why didn’t he talk to you before it got to this point? I’m sorry, I’m sorry for whatever I did, please don’t turn your back to me, Sans, please don’t end our friendship, please…  
Your thoughts spiraled.  
All that you wanted to say, all that you didn’t.  
Before you realized it, tears had started to trail down your cheeks. You inhaled shakily, digging your nails into the table. You were trembling now. Alone and without a task, you found yourself shattered. Sans…Sans why…  
A hand rest on your shoulder. You jumped and spun to look up, your tear-stained face looking quite pitiful in the light before you. Oh, light…Grillby stood before you. You sniffed. A moment passed like that, watching one another. Had he been here the whole time? No, he had been gone for a few minutes – was he in the kitchen or outside? You had no idea.

“And when I leave this planet, you know I'd stay but I just can't stand it and  
I can feel the warning signs running around my mind  
And if I could leave this spirit, I'll find me a hole and I'll live in it  
And I can feel the warning signs running around my mind…”

Grillby raised his hand slowly, his thumb brushing a few tears aside. You closed your eyes and leaned into the touch, your body still shaking from it all. When you opened your eyes once more, you saw that he was holding his hand out to you.  
You didn’t hesitate to take it. You stood as the song continued. He gently took your other hand and placed them on his shoulders before stepping forward. With no distance between you two, he wrapped his arms around your waist as if in a hug. Then, his face an inch from yours, he started to step slowly to the left, then to the right. 

“Here I go, I'm still scratching around in the same old hole  
My body feels young but my mind is very old  
So what do you say?  
You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway  
You're half the world away  
Half the world away  
Half the world away  
I've been lost I've been found but I don't feel down  
No I don't feel down  
No I don't feel down

I don't feel down  
I don't feel down  
I don't feel down  
I don't feel down…”

Throughout the rest of the song, you danced with him. ‘Danced’…well, he held you as you held him, sniffing as a few stray tears fell. You had just lost a friend, after all. You had lost a second home in the span of a few months. But Grillby’s warmth helped. You moved with him, your eyes closed as you fell into a sort of lull.   
The song ended.  
You both stopped moving, but you didn’t pull away. You looked up at him and gave a soft hiccup. You should explain…tell him what happened. Yet somehow he knew. You knew he knew. Whether he had watched and listened…or talked to Sans outside…he knew.  
Without saying a word, he placed his arm around your waist and started to walk. You followed, understanding. You would at his place for the night. No doubt he had a couch that was comfy enough. You would rest and try to make sense of it all, but not tonight. Tonight, you would sleep from this bad dream. Tomorrow you would wake in the mess of a nightmare and handle what was reality.   
For now, you let the man made of fire lead you away into a temporary safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I'm working for the next few days for eight hours at my retail job. Then it's Christmas. I know I've been silent the past couple of days, but that's because I've been busy with prep for holiday and self-care.   
> I'll be replying to comments tomorrow :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bacon and cinnamon rolls.  
The scent of the combined breakfast food woke you up. You opened your eyes and rubbed at them, trying to take in the room. Your first thought was, since when did Papyrus make anything other than spaghetti? Your second thought as you caught sight of the room was…this wasn’t your house. Your third thought slapped you and shot an arrow through your heart: this wasn’t your house. ‘Your’ house was never your house.   
You weren’t at Sans’ anymore.  
You sat up, the comforter falling off. You weren’t at Sans’. You were…at…Grillby’s, that’s right. You were kicked out and Grillby offered you his couch. Well, actually, he offered you his bed and he would take the couch. You protested and protested despite his instance until you laid on the couch in defiance. It didn’t last long until you fell asleep and, evidently, Grillby placed a blanket over your form.  
A sigh escaped your lips before you stood, stretching. You took a step towards the scent’s origins but paused. Oh, you…you must look like you just woke up. You ran a hand through your hair and rubbed at your eyes. Your clothes were wrinkled. Maybe you should…oh. You didn’t have any of your personal items. Shit.  
Before you could think further into that, a voice startled you. “Good morning, did you sleep alright?” You turned and felt your face warm. Ugh, you must look…like…you just…woke up. Well then. Grillby stood at the doorway in a simple pair of slacks and a white long-sleeve shirt – as casual as he could get.  
“Uh, morning.” You cleared your throat, wincing. The tears from last night had worn your throat. “Yeah, I…yeah.” Shifting on your feet, you brushed your hair from your face. “And you?”  
Before he could answer, your stomach growled. Your face warmed even more. A crackling chuckle left him. “What would you like to drink with your breakfast?”  
“Uh, water is…I mean, orange juice if you have it.” Water wasn’t good for him after all and you disliked the idea of even putting him at risk. Actually you were pretty calm for all of this. Perhaps the realization that you had spent the night at Grillby’s home hadn’t quite hit you yet.   
Grillby nodded and walked back to the kitchen. As you started to follow him, he turned. You nearly ran into him. When you glanced up at him, he held up a hand as if to signal you to stop. “What, I can’t even go into the kitchen at your home? Really?” You were surprised. You understood the work rule since it was bigger, but even at his place? Not like you could protest…it was his house after all. And you weren’t staying long anyway.  
“If there is a risk that you might get hurt, I would prefer not to place you in such a position.” Grillby spoke softly. A shiver traveled down your spine. His voice just wrapped around you like silk.  
“You’re the boss.” You mutter softly.  
Grillby dimmed slightly. “Only the boss?”   
Gazes locked, you understood his meaning. You grinned despite yourself. “You weren’t my boss early on.” He was more than that. He was a friend. A very good friend actually. When your stomach growled embarrassingly loud once again, he seemed to smile. You weren’t sure how you knew, but you just knew.   
You followed him to the table and sat, taking a drink of the orange juice he poured you. Before you was a plate of bacon, cinnamon rolls, and some fruit. You smiled and started to eat, noticing only then that he wasn’t. Chewing on a cinnamon roll, you raised a brow. He shook his head. “I don’t eat breakfast.”  
“It’s the most important meal of the day.” You said before nibbling a piece of bacon.   
“Which is why I made it for you.” Grillby finished without pause.   
You blushed before drinking the orange juice. By the time you finished breakfast, a comfortable silence had taken over. Sitting back in the chair, you looked up at Grillby. It was tempting to look around and study each inch of his place. When you had arrived last night, tears and exhaustion colored your vision. It was rude to do so right now, but still it was tempting.  
It seemed spacious enough. Not huge, but comfortable for one person and pleasant for two. There was a kitchen, a small dining room area, a living room, a small hallway, and a bedroom as well as a bathroom. You imagined there was a closet as well. Best guess, although there was no doors on the kitchen like there was at work, the entire place was probably just over eight hundred square feet. You wanted to look into the kitchen. You also wanted to look into the bathroom – how did fire shower and stay clean if water was bad?  
Brushing it off, you focused. You would have to collect your items from Sans’ and break the news to Papyrus unless his brother already had. Where would you put your things? Stay? When would you be able to do this? Work was…oh.  
Today was…an Edward day. And you…lacked transportation. Your heart sunk.  
Grillby must have noticed your expression alter because he tilted his head. You cleared your throat. “I should send Edward a text that I’ll be moving today rather than going to work.” You froze. “I…I should find out where I’ll be staying.” You mutter, talking to yourself now. “I think I have some decent money in my savings account. I mean, I could probably get a small little hotel or apartment or something for a few weeks. I think, I mean. Or maybe I could call some of my old friends…no, but then I wouldn’t be able to get to here…and…”  
A hand reached over and rest on yours on the table. You looked up at the sudden warmth. Grillby’s gaze locked with yours. He spoke your name softly, as if you weren’t already paying attention at his touch. “You can stay here until you’re able…and ready…to move.”  
Your eyes widened. “I…what?” You felt a chill travel over your flesh. It was of relief. “R-really?” Your eyes stung briefly with tears. “But I…I mean, I can pay rent, some bills and groceries and stuff. And I’ll cook my own food – or just buy stuff that doesn’t require to be cooked. And I’ll clean the place, and…” You were crying again. Kindness. A taste of kindness and gentleness after a night of betrayal and hurt. It melted you.  
“Shh.” He hushed you gently. He squeezed your hand. Don’t worry about it, he said without saying. Don’t fret. This is your safe haven.  
When you managed to calm yourself once more, you sniffed softly and nodded. Well, that took care of the housing part. But transportation? You swallowed thickly. Your bank account had just enough to buy a used car perhaps. Oh, Sans…why did you have to act like this?  
Brushing aside the thought, you leaned back against the chair. “Thank you Grillby.” You spoke with a crack in your voice. Clearing your throat, since your orange juice was gone, you added, “I appreciate you so much and one day I’ll repay your kindness. Just, thank you for…”  
He spoke your name, that underlying soot voice wrapping around you gently. “Anything for a friend.”  
Once the moment had calmed again, you pick up your plate and stand. Grillby mirrored. You started to walk towards the kitchen for the sink when he held up a hand to stop you. You raised a brow. “It’s just to the sink though. Grillby, you cook, pour, and clean for me at the bar, I can’t have you cleaning my own mess here.”  
“I am the host.” Damn, he had a good argument. Still, you saw no fire on the stove from where you stood. What would the harm be if…?   
Water.  
“And I’m not made of fire.” You raised your chin a bit, smug in your own counterargument. “There you must allow me to step into the kitchen to wash the dishes.”  
“I have a dishwasher.”  
You glared slightly. “Grillby…that isn’t fair. You can’t run it on just a couple dishes – it’s expensive.” Pause. “Plus if I’m going to stay here for a while…I’ll need to cook my own food when you’re not here. And no, I can’t eat at the bar every time…I need to eat, er, healthier. I understand your rule at work, but here, really, I…”  
He seemed to relent at this point, but only so much. “Then you may enter the kitchen so long as you promise to never use the stove or the oven without me near.” You nodded and took a step to the side, intending to walk around him. He stepped to the side as well to block you. “Say it, please.”   
Reminding yourself that he was just concerned for your safety, he was your friend, and he was your host, you indulged him. “I promise I will never try to use the stove or oven without you near in the kitchen of your apartment. Now may I please wash the dishes so I can pull my own weight around here?”  
A crackling chuckle left him as he side stepped away. You went to the kitchen and started the hot water, glad to see soap at least. You noticed that he stood away from you but near the door frame to watch. Best not to be near the water, you thought.   
As you washed the dishes, you fell into a sort of meditative state. A task, like last night’s job, that you could let yourself fall into and focus on. You were no longer worried or thinking about Sans or moving or Papyrus or Edward or cars or…anything. Just, focused.  
At least, for a short time.  
Eventually Grillby’s voice made reality melt around you once more. “I am sorry to have to bring it up but…will you need my assistance in moving today?”   
Placing the last plate in the drying rack of the dishwasher since he lacked one for the sink – unsurprising – you felt your shoulders slump. “Don’t you have work this afternoon?” You glance up at the man, resting your hip against the sink.  
The tip of his flame flickered rapidly – was he nervous? He held his arm out and stepped aside from the doorway. “I can open later if need be, seeing as how I am the boss.” When you didn’t move, he cleared his throat. “Let us go to the living room. Please.”   
Why was he so…uneasy with you being in any kitchen even with the stove off? Nevertheless, you appeased him and walked out silently. When you got to the living room, you pushed aside the comforter and sat down, allowing him his own cushion to sit on. “I should get my things while…he…is out to work. Papyrus might be there though.” You frowned. Oh, Papyrus was going to break your heart further.   
“We can go whenever you wish, although Sans will return at three this afternoon.”  
Pause. Silence. His words registered in your head. “Wait, how do you know that?” You looked at Grillby.  
Grillby wasn’t looking at you. “We stepped outside as we closed last night.” Ah, that was right. You recalled faintly missing sight of the man made of fire. You thought he had been cleaning though. “We spoke.”  
“Of…his schedule?” You felt your stomach do a flip.   
There was a pause between the question and the answer. “That was part of it.”  
“What else did he say?” Grillby clearly wasn’t offering up answers willingly.  
He did, however, answer when you inquired. “He told me that it was best if I could keep an eye on you, seeing as how I am a…better friend than he could be.”  
You fell silent. So…he…Grillby…and then…oh. “Then you’re only letting me stay because Sans asked?” Misery dripped off your voice.  
So much, in fact, that Grillby’s head snapped to face you, his glasses slightly askew from the sharp action. His surprise showed in the action and in how much brighter he got. “No! Not because Sans asked. I asked you because I care for you and wish for your safety, as well as your…” he paused. You raised a brow, silently encouraging. A familiar but old-time blush came across his face. “…your company.”  
Relieved and a bit shy, you felt your face warm. Looking away, you clear your throat. “I see…well, then, uh, thank you. You too.” Standing suddenly, you clear your throat and mutter, “Perhaps we should go now. It won’t take long for me to pack my things – most of them are already in the self-storage unit back in the city – but, uh.”  
Grillby stood slowly. He nodded, his face still a light dust of blush, before agreeing. Now would be the best time if only to get over the…feeling of the moment.  
~  
It was strange that only a mere handful of streets should feel like such a grand distance. It wasn’t quite the cold of the October weather that made it feel like that – luckily it was sunny and you were walking alongside a man of fire – but it just felt long. Perhaps it wasn’t so much the distance and journey as it was the destination that made it all drag out.  
When you got hom-…Sans’ house, you flinched. How many nights had Grillby walked you to the door? Brushing it off, you knocked and waited for it to be answered. It was difficult to ignore how loud you were screaming how wrong it all was on the inside, not being able to just waltz in. Damn Sans.  
The door was thrown open to reveal Papyrus. He looked at you and immediately looked sad, tears in his eyes. How the hell a skeleton was able to cry, you weren’t sure. Then again, even if you asked you suspected the answer would be a mind-fuckery of ‘magic’. “HUMAN! SANS HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU GRILLBY HAS DEMANDED YOU LIVE IN THAT GREASETRAP IN ORDER TO WORK EVERY DAY! HAVE YOU TOLD GRILLBY THAT YOU…” he realized the fire monster was behind you, “…YOU CANNOT KEEP MY FRIEND LOCKED AWAY LIKE THAT!”  
Any sort or sense of sadness you thought you’d feel immediately disappeared. You knew you should be mad at what Sans had told Papyrus, but…but…you couldn’t even be mad. Grillby, lock you away? In the bar? To sing and work every day? Your lips twitched.  
“Uh…no worries, Pap, I won’t be locked away. I’ll be living with Grillby,” you hoped Papyrus would keep assuming that meant at the bar, “but I can still visit with you. Anyway, I think I was starting to leave an imprint on your couch.”  
“BUT I DO NOT MIND YOUR IMPRINT ON OUR COUCH. I LIKE IT. I LIKE YOUR IMPRINT.” You could feel your face warm slightly. “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE US. SANS WILL MISS YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL.”  
Your eyes stung. Fucking Sans. Fucking tears. Before you had to react, however, Grillby’s warm hand rest on your shoulder. You glanced over and saw that he had stepped forward. “You are more than welcome to come visit her as well, Papyrus...every day, if you wish.” Pause. “You are simply too great for her to handle so much.”  
You weren’t sure what shocked you more, his smooth lie or the fact that he spoke to Papyrus. Or, more than likely, the fact that the lie had…worked. Papyrus immediately stopped crying, though he did sniff suspiciously, and posed. “WELL, I CANNOT BLAME HER! I AM SORRY FOR BEING SO OVERWHELMINGLY GREAT, IT IS A CURSE OF MY AWESOME BEING.”  
A smile managed to sneak onto your face. “Yes Papyrus, it’s alright. But would you mind letting us in so I can grab my things?” Preferably before Sans returned. “Might you…be willing to help me?”  
“I CAN DO THIS ONE THING TO SHOW MY STRENGTH AND TO HELP A FRIEND IN NEED.” Papyrus agreed. And with a glance at Grillby, you walked into Sans’ house one last time.  
~  
There was a saying you had heard long, long ago. It felt like another lifetime, to be honest. It was so long ago, but every now and then it would pop up in the corner of your mind. It would always happen during the time most needed. It would be there in the corner of your mind, just sitting as if shy. Eventually you would recall word for word until the statement filled your thoughts like an echo off a cliff.  
“Not near. Not far. Someday.”  
It comforted you for when you doubted your talents. It comforted you for when you felt alone. It comforted you for when you felt…lost. Confused. Like today.  
You wouldn’t find stardom, be surrounded, or understand today or even tomorrow…but you would someday not too far away. Soon, but not too soon. Reassurance.   
The phrase came to you as you brought your last box of clothing from Sans’ and into Grillby’s. By that time it was just before three. You nearly forced Grillby out of his own apartment and to his bar, insisting he work while you unpack a couple of things. With the large increase of business – mostly in humans roaming town at that – it wasn’t practical to close down for the day all for you to unpack.  
Still, despite your logic and insistence, you missed his warmth once he was gone. Okay, so maybe that was from the fact that you had had nearly your entire body pressed against his as you shoved him out the door. Despite this and your repeated promise not to cook anything without him there, you roamed and scoped out the place that would be your shelter.   
There was indeed a bathroom but the shower had never been used. You weren’t the least bit surprised in this. Once Grillby was out of the apartment, however, you turned the water on to ensure it still functioned. Having slept in your waitress clothes last night and moved for the afternoon, you were itching for a shower. A hot shower. With lavender soap.  
The kitchen was clean and stocked with a decent amount of food and drink. You’d have to go shopping sooner or later though. True to your promise, you barely even looked at the stove.   
The living room, your temporary home, was clean and simple enough. No TV though, not that it was a bad thing. There were books…lots of books actually. You hadn’t noticed the pile on the coffee table nor the entire shelf of books across the room last night. You hadn’t noticed today either since Grillby had made you breakfast. Curiosity won out. You walked over and scanned the titles.

The Giver  
The Portrait of Dorian Gray  
Collection of Poems & Works of Emily Dickinson  
Great Expectations  
The Strange Case of Hyde & Dr. Jekyll  
It

The titles went on and on, filling four shelves at the very least. They were all books – classics and modern pieces – from the human world. They were new, you realized, given the lack of use or worn spine. It wasn’t so surprising. Had they not just broken onto the surface a while ago? Anyone curious enough would drink in the novels of your kind – perhaps one of the few, if not only, redeeming traits of your species.   
Just the same, it wasn’t a surprise that Grillby read…a lot, evidently. It was just…well, the mental image made you grin. No doubt the surplus of business had resulted in a bit less of reading time for the man. Still…you noticed he had a lot of fictional books. That was surprising. He was a monster and made of magic, had lived in a world surrounded by people of similar…well, magic. Wouldn’t he grow weary of fiction?  
There were a few titles you didn’t recognize and assumed they were from the underground, the life before. They all looked well-worn. Yes, Grillby was definitely a bookworm. You muttered the names of the well-worn books under your breath. 

The Life and Origins of…  
Falling into the Grass  
Pinecone & Dog  
Hand of the…

Some of the words you couldn’t pronounce. You knelt down and looked through the last shelf, curious of what monsters wrote about and read. The titles were…interesting, to say the least. They seemed to be mostly fictional you thought. Then again, what did you know of the culture here?  
You walked through the short hall and hesitated at the bedroom. It would be rude to look in…but…you had agreed to share the closet. Grillby had insisted and you didn’t refuse more than once on this topic. You had, all together, something of a foot long inventory of clothes on hangers. You wouldn’t take up much space.  
Still, you hadn’t thought it through enough to realize before that sharing the closet meant entering his room. You bit your bottom lip. Well, better get it over with now, you thought. Picking up the small plastic drawers that held your socks, panties, and bras, as well as your nightgowns and toiletries, you carried it into the room.  
Instead of going straight to the closet, however, you paused and looked around. The small drawers were a bit weighty but your attention held fast on the room. It was…simple, clean, and neat. Minimalist if there ever were one. What he lacked in décor, he made up for in books, you decided. And speaking of…you notice one book on the nightstand on the other side of his full size bed.   
“Hm?” You set the drawers down and walk over, your curiosity winning out over any shame you felt for being so…invasive. The book just looked so damn…so…so…old. Picking up the small thing gently, you hardly dared to breathe on it.   
It did look old. It was bound by leader, sure, but it was faded, well-read, and…just…old. No bigger than the size of your hand, nor thicker than three fingers, you wondered what it was. There was no title on it, no hint of whether it was monster or…well, of course it was monster. It had to be, right? Was it a journal? Poems? Fiction? And…from when?  
You reached up with your other hand to open it. Just as your fingers brushed across the cover, however, you were sharply aware of what you were doing. Being nosey as hell, that was what. What if it was his journal? Were you really prepared to look through it? Invade his privacy?  
Scowling at your own actions, you gently set the book down and went back to complete your earlier task. Picking up the plastic drawers, you nudged the closet door open and stepped in. Ah, there was a space meant for your small set right in the corner. As you set it down, you looked around.  
Pants, slacks, vests, white long sleeve shirts, and…bow ties. You stood, forgetting about your own things once more, and went to look. All red, except for a handful that were different colors. Green, blue, black…er, some weird design or another on one or two.  
Before you could look too closely at that, you were yet again distracted by something behind the hanging pants. You nudged some aside and saw…some dark…bronze…or metal…or something…thing. It was rather huge actually.   
BUZZ!  
You jump as your phone buzzes again. Cursing loudly, you dig into your pocket and turned, leaving the closet, item forgotten. Glancing at the phone, you saw it was Edward calling. Shit, did you not text him earlier?   
“Hey Edward.” It was only after you spoke did you realize how hard your heart was pounding. You had been scared, scared of being caught. Why? Well, you had been snooping over his personal, old book…and about to dig into his closet to see what was hiding there. “I can explain my ab-…”  
“Are you hurt?! Are you alright?! Girlie, you better have a good excuse, I nearly tore my hair out waiting for you! Then I called Sans and he didn’t answer, then I tried to call Link and he wouldn’t respond, and Papyrus evidently forgot to charge his phone and I didn’t have Grillby’s number – the one flaming man I don’t have – and…”  
“Edward, Edward, calm yourself!” You aren’t sure whether to laugh or wince at his frantic greeting. “I’m fine, I’m alright! There was just an…there…” you sigh heavily. “Shit happened last night, Ed.” You mutter quietly as you exit Grillby’s bedroom. You plopped down onto the couch and laid on the comforter, finding some comfort in it. “Papyrus was helping me move, Link was trying to figure out whether the bar was open or not, no doubt, Grillby – you need his number now more than ever – and Sans…” Your voice had dropped into the dark depths of sadness for a moment. Rubbing your eyes, you looked up at the ceiling.  
Remarkably calmer than before, Edward inquired, “What about Sans? Is he hurt?” No, not calmer, but…his voice was tight. Tense.   
“He’s fine. He…he kicked me out of the house, Edward.”   
Silence.  
“What?” Edward sounded shocked. “Come again?”  
“Last night at Grillby’s, he sat at a booth and told me that he had repaid my kindness and wanted me out. He didn’t…we’re not…on friendly speaking terms anymore.” You place an arm over your eyes. To finally say it out loud felt numbing, actually.   
Again, silence took over as Edward tried to make sense of your words. When he finally managed to, he asked, “So you had no way to get over here, huh? Well then where are you staying now?” Something clicked. “You said Papyrus was helping you move? Where to? Do you need a place to stay, girlie?”  
Your heart aches briefly. You smile despite yourself. “No, no, I’m alright now. Grillby is letting me stay at his place for a while. It was either that and spend my money on some form of transportation…or get my own apartment. Something like that.” You mutter quietly.  
“Well, I’m glad to hear you have a roof over your head…with your boss…as if it would be any different with titles with me,” he added quickly, “but what happened? With Sans, I mean? You two seemed so…in sync.” The way he said that phrase sounded…odd. Off. Strange.   
You frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Edward’s voice was mixed, “you were the bulb in the room when you walked in, girlie. What happened to make him…”  
“Bulb? Edward, what…?”  
“You first.”  
“I didn’t do anything!” You protest. “I don’t know what happened, Ed, he just…he just…I don’t know! That’s one mystery unsolved!” You gestured wildly, angrily to the ceiling but didn’t budge otherwise. “Now will you explain your own ramble?”  
There was a brief pause as he gathered his thoughts. “Well, I mean…I was…kind of drunk when he said it. When I said it, even.”  
“Said what?” You sat up on the couch.  
Another pause. “Well…”  
“Edward.”  
“You went to shower and I commented that…Sans…he likes to look at you. And I asked him if…I mean, I…I asked if you knew that he looked at you like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Nothing, look, I was pretty drunk.”  
You recall the night. He didn’t seem drunk then. “Edward, what did he say?”  
“He…well, remember girlie, I had been drinking…so…”  
“Were you drunk?”  
“What?”  
“Were you drunk? Truly.”  
“Well I was drinking so…”  
“No, Edward, were you drunk?” He knew the difference and you knew he did.  
“…no.”  
“So then what did he say?”  
“…he…he said…something like… ‘not in this timeline’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're at 101 pages on Word now xD
> 
> Also, I was going to add in some cute/sad/sick fluff, but...I ended up describing Grillby's place instead. Oops.  
> Next chapter.
> 
> Also, yes, that quote was Fruba/Fruits Basket xD
> 
> Happy Christmas all, if you celebrate it.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day was spent in a muffled daze. You had opened the windows if only to allow the sounds of the town in – you heard a lot more human voices than you did when you first moved here, that was for sure – but you barely noticed. You unpacked your clothes and items, shoving them away in the smallest of spaces. Whatever curiosity you had about Grillby’s place had died once Edward said those words.  
Sans…timelines…what did that mean? Had the skeleton been drunk himself? Could a skeleton even get drunk? There was so much about the magical creature that you didn’t know – a theme that continued. So what did he mean by ‘timeline’? It wasn’t like you could ask him since he would no doubt avoid you now.  
By the time you had finished unpacking, it was well into the evening. You glanced at your phone and was surprised to find three text messages. They were all from Grillby. He asked if you were doing alright, how unpacking was going, and if you were hungry to come to the bar. Were you hungry? You hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Physically you should be, but…you weren’t, not really. The idea of food churned your stomach.  
Timeline…  
What did that mean?  
You texted Grillby back saying you were just going to shower and curl up on the couch with a book – if he didn’t mind letting you re-read The Giver by Lois Lowry. It had been a favorite growing up. Nearly moments after you sent the text, he responded with his approval and added mention that he would be there by 2:30 in the morning.   
You planned, or rather hoped, to be asleep by then.  
It was rather disappointing that your phone didn’t have data. No, it had texting and phone calls, so long as you paid for them, but no data. You wanted to play music. You wanted to have noise in this apartment so you wouldn’t be consumed by your thoughts.  
But oh well.  
You set the phone aside on the coffee table next to the stack of books – a lot of Oscar Wilde – and went to shower. The hot water came out steady and, well, hot, thankfully. You placed your lavender soap, shampoo, and conditioner, as well as your sponge, on the edge of the tub. Leaving the door an inch open, you let your clothes fall to a puddle at your feet.   
Before you stepped into the hot shower, which had created steam to float around already, you paused. Your eyes flickered to the mirror before they roamed over your naked form. You were definitely healthy, to say the least, after the balance of your jobs and friends. Your eyes had a faint shadow underneath and your shoulders slumped a bit from today. Out of habit, your hands glided over your form as you wondered.   
Was there anything wrong with you?  
Sighing, you cast aside the start of a long, painful thought process and stepped under the hot water. You damn near melted as soon as you did. It felt…amazing. Perhaps you would go to sleep after this, book forgotten…  
~  
You woke in the morning disoriented and confused. Your dreams had messed with you far more than your new surroundings. What were your dreams about? Blue bones…orange…darkness…and a smile that wasn’t possible to exist…what else? As soon as you sat up, your dreams left your memory. Well, there went that.  
You got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, hearing noise. You had fallen asleep well before Grillby came home. Honestly while you physically felt rested, and famished from not eating more than once yesterday, you were mentally exhausted. Your dreams had kept you awake on some level and you felt as though you had just slept a handful of hours. Coffee, coffee sounded good. Thank the gods you had brought your machine to make some – no flame required.  
When you spotted the man who was cutting an apple, you were surprised at how tired he looked. He was dimmer than usual, the top of his flame smaller. Even his movements had a sort of sluggish quality to them.  
Had he even slept? A quick glance at the clock – eight in the morning – showed that he may have slept, at best, something like six hours. He was dressed down again, simple slacks and a long sleeve shirt with an unmade bowtie, no vest. The clothes weren’t wrinkled so at least he hadn’t slept in them.  
“Good morning.” You mutter, voice strange from a lack of use. He turned to look at you, his glasses catching your gaze. “Are you…feeling alright?” You took a step into the kitchen, well aware of the tense body language from the man. There was no fire or use of the stove, however, so you ignored it. From a glance around, it seemed like he had made you toast and was cutting up fruit. Ah, you realize with a small grin, he had made a comfort-breakfast yesterday and a healthier one today. Smart man.  
“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Realizing that you weren’t going to respond until he answered you, Grillby shifted onto his other foot. “I am well.” You gave him a look until he relented. “I feel slightly tired, but it will go away.”  
You frown and step forward. “Are you getting sick? Perhaps you should go back to bed.” He did look really worn, actually. Out of concern, you raised your hand and pressed the back of it to his forehead lightly. He was…cool. Not cold, not hot, but cooler than usual. Your eyes widened. “Grillby? You don’t feel as hot as normal.” Er. That sentence…  
Blue dusted his cheeks as he set the knife down and reached up, gently grasping your wrist. “It will go away.” He muttered before gently nudging your hand away.  
You let it fall but stared at him, aware that he hadn’t let go of your hand just yet. He was still blushing even after a minute. Finally a yawn escaped you. Welp, there went that moment. “If you say so, Grillby, but please don’t push yourself.” No doubt your moving in had worn him out mentally. “Will you rest today if I open the bar for you?” You went to make your coffee, trying to ignore the concern you felt that stuck.  
As you poured water into the machine, you heard him start to cut the fruit once more. “And if they ask you for food?” Ah, right. No cooking for you. “I will handle it.” Pause. “But thank you for your concern.”  
The machine warmed up, starting the process to brew you a cup. As it did, you rest your hip against the counter and studied the man. “I noticed there has been a few more humans around here, more than normal I mean. Have you…had any trouble communicating when I’m not around?” You felt your face flush at how it sounded. “I mean, have they understood you or been…I…you know what I mean.”  
A soft crackling – a soft chuckle. He understood and was amused at your fumble. “There has been no issue thus far.”   
Well that was good. At the same time, it only furthered the idea that you were the source of the great stress that had worn him out so rapidly. You grumbled quietly to yourself. As the machine spat out your coffee, you thought. “Have you ever…thought about learning sign language, Grillby? I mean, I’m fine with your silence and deciphering your actions – whatever makes you feel comfortable. I was just wondering. I mean, did they have that underground, a way to talk with your hands?”  
Grillby paused as he placed an apple slice on a plate. He looked up from the cutting board but didn’t speak right away. Forgetting about your cup of coffee, you stepped over to him as your heart skipped a beat. “Grillby?”   
“My apologies,” he spoke softly as if he had just woken, “I felt…like I had seen such language before. It was almost like a dream, I…” he cleared his throat. That was certainly a new side of Grillby you had never witnessed before. “I have entertained the idea before, but so few would understand it.”  
“Oh, I see.” You mutter, stepping back from him and towards your coffee once more. Strange. This entire situation was just strange. Shaking your head, you picked up the cup and turned, nearly walking into Grillby who had faced you with a plate of food. Toast, sliced apple, and orange slices. You couldn’t help but grin slightly.   
You both went to the dining room and sat. You nibbled on an apple slice before looking at him questioningly. Like yesterday, he understood your question and explained, “I ate before you woke.” Somehow you suspected you’d never see him eat even when living with him.   
Given your own lack of self-care yesterday, you decided not to push the issue. You ate silently and sipped your coffee while looking around. You tried your best not to think about how tired Grillby looked, Sans, or the timeline comment. Or, as you tried your best to avoid such thoughts, you tried not to think about the old book on his nightstand or the weird item behind his clothes in the closet.  
“Edward said I could take today off as well.” The words flew from your mouth after you finished your food. Well, better than mentioning Edward’s other comments. “I think I’ll go get some groceries and...some form of transportation.” Twenty miles to Edward’s. Damn.  
Before Grillby could comment, your phone buzzed. He stood and nodded to it, silently encouraging you to answer it. As you did, you cursed – a funny “Hello – damn it!” – as Grillby took advantage of the moment to take your empty plate. “Oh, hey Link.”  
Evidently you had a ride and a lead on a vehicle for purchase.  
~  
You and Link were gone the entire day. When you returned to the monster town, it was eight o’clock, you had some groceries, and your bank account was near empty. It was worth it though. Most of your money had to what you arrived on: a motorcycle.  
Yup.  
Link’s old bandmate was selling it, gently used, and damn well in your price range. And, alright, alright, you really liked how it felt when you rode it. With a helmet, of course, but it still felt fantastic. You were certain that Grillby would panic slightly once he saw it though. No matter, you would handle that concern later.  
After you put up the groceries, you walked over to the bar to check in with the man himself. You were starved. Perhaps you’d order something small in exchange for an impromptu show tune or something. The noise of the bar when you opened the door startled you – so many people! Not in a bad way, but definitely a good amount.  
You walked over to the bar, greeting the monsters and few humans who called out or waved to you. Yup, you were a regular and a worker here. It felt…familiar. It felt nice. Despite what had happened at a certain booth a while ago, you enjoyed the feeling of the building regardless.  
When you got to the bar, you spotted…a dim glow. Your walking paused. Was that…? It was! Grillby stood there cleaning a glass slowly, dimmer than this morning. Your heart sunk before you walked around the bar, entering behind it.  
“Hey!” You greet him with worry in your voice, “You look horrible! How long have you been like this?”   
The man looked over at you. He attempted a sort of half-hearted chuckle at your bluntness, but it came out just as faded. In response, however, he shook his head. It would go away, you could hear him say, recalling this morning. “Grillby, you damn brat, you’re not allowed to fret over me if you’re not going to take care of yourself!” You scowl, irked more than concern at his state. “That’s it, we’re closing early today and I’m taking you to bed.” Pause. “Wait, no, not that, I meant that you’re going to bed one way or another even if I have to force you.” Stop. “I…you know what I mean!”   
You made to turn and leave, to get on stage to announce a needed close, when something grabbed your wrist. It wasn’t strong and it wasn’t warm, the opposite in fact. That and that alone was enough to make you spin around and stop cold, your heart racing. Grillby shook his head but you stared, still stunned by his cool, weak hold. If you wanted to, you could pull away. You didn’t though.  
“If you’re too weak to offer a real argument,” you said softly, “then you’re ill. You’re going to bed and that’s final.” You stepped forward and raised your hand again, pressing the back of it to his forehead. Cooler than this morning. Fuck!   
You half-expected to see blue cover his face once more. So when you saw his color fade further – a lighter shade of oranges and yellow – you felt your heart jump to your throat. And when the man suddenly crumbled, you screamed his name. You barely caught him in time, wondering faintly how fire could be so heavy. “Somebody!” You shouted.  
One of the large dogs rushed over. Another monster ran over and helped you carry Grillby out from behind the bar. The large dog picked up Grillby, a relief since you wouldn’t have been able to. “What’s wrong with him?!” You ask panicky, your heart racing as you looked around for an answer.  
“Somebody call Alphys!” You heard another monster demand.   
The large dog started to walk out. You followed. “Wait, where are you taking him?!”  
“Home.” Another monster showed up at the other side of the dog. “Alphys will meet us there.”  
You hesitated. “But the bar…”  
“We’ll close it up.” The two musicians called out. You honestly hadn’t realized they were there on stage. Your attention had been on Grillby nearly since the moment you walked in, after all.   
Relieved, you nodded and followed the dog out to the apartment that was Grillby’s place.   
~  
Just shy of half an hour later, Grillby lay in his bed as you sat in a chair next to him. Alphys – the small lizard that you had seen Undyne kiss a while ago – evidently was the town scientist and, by proxy, doctor. You had been a nervous wreck since the large dog placed Grillby in his bed. Outside of some hushed sizzles and crackles – like a fire being splashed with water – Grillby was quiet.  
The lizard, Alphys, had greeted you with a nervous stammer. Such only made you more nervous. Despite this, however, she seemed to know what she was doing. After a few minutes, she informed you that Grillby had a ‘fever’ of sorts from exhaustion. You weren’t sure how a fire could have a fever – unless the fever was his temperature lowering – but you inquired as to how to help him heal.   
Rest was the obvious answer, but she supplied one more thing. It was a vial full of a liquid black as the night. You took it gingerly and raised a brow at the scientist-slash-doctor. “T-that is li-liquid charcoal. He n-n-needs to drink s-some tw-twice over the ne-next six hours, unless he l-looks especially f-faint.” Charcoal? That made sense, you thought, in some strange odd way. “H-here is my number, if you n-n-need me.”  
And just like that, you were left alone with a sick man made of fire that needed to be tended to. First thing first, you had to get the feverish man to take a sip of the…liquid charcoal. Poor man, you thought, it was bound to taste horrible. Er…wait, where…where was his mouth?  
You cursed loudly, then quieted when he flinched at the noise. How were you going to do this? You had no idea where his mouth was…you had never seen him eat or drink or even yawn! You knew when he was smiling either from the top of his flame or…just…by sensing it. But his mouth? You had no idea.  
You sat on the edge of the bed. “Grillby…Grillby, can you hear me?” You ask, your gaze focused on his face. He didn’t budge. “Damn it Grillby…I told you to take care of yourself. You promised me ages ago you would.” You sigh. “Come on, I need you to drink some of this. Doesn’t have to be it all, but at least a sip…please?” You leaned forward, running your fingertips over his cheek. Could you…feel a mouth maybe? You dared to ghost your fingertips over where you thought, hoped, a mouth would be…nothing. Damn it!  
Did he look…paler to you? Dimmer? Did he look sicker? You felt panic start to rise once more. It was dark outside and you had no lights on. Why would you need to if Grillby was of fire? It was darker in the room now. Yes, he was definitely dimmer.  
Your eyes stung with tears. “Grillby, please, please wake up. I need you to drink this and I don’t know how…I don’t…I know nothing about…it’s never come up before! I’ve no idea your physical…being, I…damn it, please!” You sniffed. “I should have asked Alphys to stay! I should have had any monster other than me stay! I’m just a stupid human, what do I know?!”  
A mutter was heard. You froze. Did…did Grillby react? You echoed his name. He muttered something again, louder this time. You leaned forward to hear him speak as though talking to a dream. “Abitha…”  
You sat up, confused. Who…was Abitha? You tried to ignore the fierce streak of jealousy in your heart. Who the hell was Abitha though? Brushing it off – they were probably another monster you had yet to meet – you played along. If he thought you were this…Abitha…creature…then maybe it would work to your advantage. “Sure, it’s me…Abitha.” Who the hell was this person? Brushing it aside, you focused. “Grillby, can you drink this for me? Please?” You held your breath.  
The man made of fire turned his head, muttering the name again. He raised his hand as though to reach out and touch you…er, Abitha. You took his hand without pause, swallowing the lump in your throat as you realized how cool he felt. Before you could plead once more, his…lips…parted.  
You could not only sense it, but you could…see…his mouth…opening. There was something of a white crescent, a white line showing. Your eyes widened. So he did have a mouth! Before you could be too awestruck, however, you quickly opened the vial and pressed it against his lips. He swallowed half the vial and flashed a brighter, more vivid orange and yellow before falling back onto the bed once more. Did he have taste buds to realize how foul it was?  
No matter…he looked better already. You were relieved. Once more should do the trick…but you could do that later. Anyway, it looked like he had fallen asleep again. You placed the half-filled vial on the nightstand. Your eyes lingered on the old book.   
Sighing, you forced yourself to ignore it. You stood and made to sit on the chair when you realized…you needed food. Like yesterday, you hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Today, however, you were actually hungry.  
You hesitated momentarily before darting to the kitchen to make a salad. No stove, no heat, no broken promises! You ate quickly, looking in on Grillby every few minutes. Sure you could have seen him cast, er, shadows and light from dining table, but you wanted to actually see him.   
Full and happy, you checked your phone. The musicians had reported that all was fine with the bar. You texted Alphys that things were alright and so she could also have your number. With this, you went back to the room and paused.   
Sometime between now and six hours from now, you would give Grillby the rest of the vial. It wasn’t too late, but given the excitement of today…you felt exhausted. Perhaps…perhaps if you just…napped on the chair. It wouldn’t be comfortable, so you’d be able to wake if anything were wrong with Grillby. Just, close your eyes for a few minutes…maybe set an alarm on your phone…rest your elbow on the edge of the bed and just…nap…  
~  
Something light…something gentle…something was brushing your hair from your face. It felt really nice actually. So nice that you started to lean into the touch. It felt…  
You felt yourself start to fall forward. Your eyes snapped open just as you fell out of the chair and onto your knees. An undignified yelp left your lips. You looked around once you were awake and your knees protested.   
What happened? Who was it? Where were you? Why was it dim? What…  
You looked up to see a bed. Oh, right. Grillby! You stood despite the brief pain in your knees. “Grillby!” You gasped out, relieved to see him awake and sitting up in bed. “Shit, thank god you’re alright!” He was brighter than before, nearly normal.  
You looked for your phone and tapped it, seeing it was just shy of an hour from the alarm you set. You picked up the vial and sat next to Grillby, forgetting the reason why you woke to begin with. “Here, can you drink the rest of this for me, please?”   
Grillby raised a brow as he took the vial from you. With your hand free once more, you reached up and pressed the back of your hand to his forehead. Warm – that was a good sign! When you realized he hadn’t sipped it yet, and was blushing blue again instead, you realized what his initial curiosity had been. “Oh, it’s evidently liquid charcoal from Alphys. You…do you remember earlier?” When he shook his head, you explained, “You passed out at the bar. Don’t worry, Jacob and Matt closed for the night. The, ah, Greater Dog brought you here. Alphys visited. Said that you were exhausted and needed plenty of rest – her orders and mine.” You glare at him slightly. “So drink up…please.”  
There was a slight hesitation in his movements although you weren’t sure why. You wondered if he was going to question or even be able to recall the first time he had drank some of it earlier. If he did, he said nothing about it. You saw the bright white light around where his lips would be and he drank the rest of the vial. Though rude, you couldn’t help but stare – he understood immediately why though, as he often was patient and understanding. Like with his powers, his…physical being was something you hadn’t seen before.  
You took the vial and sighed in relief. With more rest, he would be all better. Simple enough.   
He said your name. You looked up, startled. He sounded like he had just woken and was sick – obviously – but you were…well, maybe you were surprised that he said your name and not…hers. “Yes?” You whisper, intently focused on the man before you.  
He didn’t speak for another moment. What was going through his head? “My apologies.” You blinked. Huh? His voice was cracked more, deeper, rougher. “For scaring you.”  
“Scaring me? Because you got sick? N-no, it’s fine, I’m just glad you’re alright.” You ramble briefly, trying not to think of how you felt when you saw him at the bar. How cool and weak he had been. How he had passed out and you had shouted with desperation and terror in your voice for someone, anyone, to help, to help you keep him safe, alive… “I-it’s fine.” You mutter.  
His hand grasped yours – warm, familiar, healthy. You looked up. “I’m sorry.”   
You squeeze his hand and nod, unable to speak. Just so long as he was safe…healthy…fine. You clear your throat and realize your shoulders were aching. Right, you had been slouched over in your chair sleeping for the past five hours.  
Grillby cleared his throat softly. “If you wish…I know the couch is not comfortable after a chair…and I imagine I may have you still worried, so…if you wish…you could…sleep with me.” His face was as blue as yours was pink.   
The idea of a bed, a real bed, was rather attractive. “Well I…I suppose it would be a good idea. Keep a closer eye on you and all.” You tried your best not to blush any harder at how it sounded. But…but, bed.  
Before you could make it any more awkward, you walked around and laid on the other side of the bed. Grillby laid back down as well. It took some time for both of you to relax enough to fall asleep, being so close to one another. Not only that, but you had half the mind that he might dim suddenly, that the…fever might return. He didn’t.  
Eventually though, your breathing evened out. As did his. And soon you both entered the odd world of dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

Blue. Bright blue. Hot and stinging.  
Orange.  
A smile that didn’t seem possible.  
Broken bones…  
Darkness.  
…  
......  
You open your eyes slowly. With each second that passed, your dreams disappeared into nothing. Whatever feelings they had brought also disappeared. You lay still, thinking, feeling. Rested. Yes, you felt rested again. Your body didn’t ache as much as you expected it to from sleeping on a chair.  
…wait. You weren’t on a chair. You were…there was a bright source of light that wasn’t the sun. You rubbed your eyes, processing the oranges and yellows merely inches from your face. And holy crap, you were warm! A pleasant warm. A warmth that encouraged you to sleep again.  
…  
So then…if you were warm and comfortable…why did you wake?  
Something shifted next to you. You blinked, feeling the movement underneath your arm and against your cheek. What…? You rubbed your eyes, pushing yourself up from your other arm. Whatever you used to push against was solid, far more so than the plush bed you were laying on.  
Oh, your phone was buzzing on the nightstand. Someone was calling you. The phone…nightstand…book…  
You looked down and felt blood fill your face. You were partially on Grillby! A very, very, very bright blue Grillby! You knew you should speak, should say something, but nothing left you. Not while you were practically on top of the man.  
Luckily, he found his voice before you. “Are you…going to…answer that?” Oh damn, you could feel the vibrations travel through his chest…which you were currently resting on.   
You moved your legs, realizing that they had been pressed against the man all this time. When you sat up on your knees, you tried to reach over him. The phone was still buzzing. You couldn’t reach it. Damn, how far was it from the bed?!  
“S-sorry.” You managed to gasp out as you straddled him. You meant to step over him entirely, to get off of the bed, but ended up nearly falling instead. It was only Grillby’s quick hands that grasped your waist, pulling you back up from the edge of the bed. “A-ah, th-thanks.”   
By some miracle, you had managed to snatch up the phone just before he pulled you back up. So while blushing a furious color and straddling the man, you answered your phone. “H-hello?” You knew you should roll away, get off of Grillby, but…his hands were really warm on your waist. Plus you felt the blankets wrap around your ankle as if determined to keep you there.  
“Girlie! Glad to hear your voice. Look, I know your situation but, uh, I need your expert assistance.” It was Edward. “Link said you managed to buy a bike. If I bought you a bottle of wine – real wine, none of that Barefoot shit – would you come in and help me with a class today? Please? I’m…not sure I can handle it alone.”  
The relief, panic, and concern in Edward’s tone made you tense. You forgot, for the moment, that you were sitting on top of Grillby still. “Whoa, slow down Edward.” You frown. “What’s going on? What’s wrong with this class that you need me with you?” Pause. “I won’t say no to the wine, but this class seems to have you pretty jittery.”   
“Well, there’s a new parent and kid coming to class. It’s the Queen of Monsters! Girlie, she’s a monster!” Before you could process this, he rambled on, “I’m more than fine with welcoming her and the kid here, I would love to chat – Sans said she tells jokes like he does,” you wince, “but I’m not sure what the others in class will say to it. I need you there with me to assure anyone who does act ignorant that the monsters are fine, that she’s fine. I mean, you’ve lived with them for months now. If there were a spokesperson for this sort of thing, you’d be it! And if they still are uncomfortable after your reassurance, well, they can tap dance their sorry little asses out of my building.”  
You were reminded why you adored Edward so much.  
“Alright, alright…but the Queen? I’ve never heard of her. Anyway, that’s fine. I’ll be there in less than an hour.”  
“Thank you girlie! I’ll go get that wine right now!” When he hung up, you realized…where you were once more.  
On top of Grillby’s hips. His hands were around yours. They were warmer than normal. His face was a vivid blue. Yours quickly matched the intensity of a blush. You rolled off of him and stumbled once you were on your feet. Turning your back to him, you pressed your hands against your hot face.   
“I-I’m so sorry about that, I wasn’t thinking, I just, it was, you were, it was such a comfortable position a-and then Edward was telling me that the Queen of the Monsters is, well, and…” you were so glad to not be looking at Grillby right now. All of the word vomit had just dug your hole deeper.  
There was the noise of shifting behind you. You chanced a glance over your shoulder at the bright blue flame – bright indeed. This at least seemed to calm you a bit. “I’m…I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” You manage to spit out.  
He cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you. For your help, that is.” He seemed to be turned to the side as well, partly seeing you, partly not. “Well then, perhaps I should make us breakfast.”   
“Don’t you dare exert yourself after last night.” Pause. You should really stop thinking about how your words sound. Or maybe start to think about how they sound. Regardless, you cleared your throat. “I’ll join you. Something simple. And as we go, you can tell me about this Queen-person. Who is she? What about the King? They have a child?”  
Grillby looked at you finally. You looked back. The awkwardness of this morning had been replaced with curiosity for you and, perhaps, mild hesitation and surprise for him. For the moment, it was a much needed change of topic. Try to forget about how warm he felt on your waist or between your thighs or…  
You both left the bedroom. The kitchen was stocked from your food run yesterday. He pulled out the bread, eggs, and bacon you had bought. You raised a brow but he didn’t explain. Well, let him be.  
“Her name is Toriel and the King is Asgore. While Toriel does have a child she’ll evidently bring to your school…they also had another child before, long ago.” Grillby started quietly as he touched the stove. He cracked three eggs into a bowl, added some cream – you had caved and got cream for coffee rather than milk – and whisked it with a fork. You watched his movements with wide eyes. With his palm against the coils of the oven, they turned a harsh red – it was hot! All from his powers!   
“Amazing.” You whisper. You both knew you weren’t talking about the story. Not yet at least. When the words sunk in, you blinked. “Wait, so Toriel and Asgore…I’ve heard of Asgore before.” Who hadn’t? He was the ‘King’ after all. He had been in the news for that sheer fact alone. “So then if the kid they have now isn’t theirs…what, uh, happened?”  
Grillby didn’t speak at first. He busied himself with placing strips of bacon on the hot pan. The sound of sizzling, and the delicious smell, filled the air. For a second, you were reminded of an old animated movie, something about a castle and a hungry fire. Deciding to balance the meal as well as make yourself useful, you turned. Picking up a couple apples and bananas, you started to cut the fruit.  
“Their first child was Asriel. Their…second child, though not by blood…was Chara. A human child.”   
You stop in mid-cut of the apple, turning to face him. Grillby didn’t move, his back still to you as he watched the bacon cook. Up until now, you hadn’t asked about the Underground. You hadn’t thought to ask about anyone or anything in it. Why? Well, you were pretty busy living in the present, trying to survive…inquiring about pasts did nothing for you. Until now, that was.  
There were a few things that caught your attention. “Was?” That was the first and, sadly, the easiest to figure out. The second part made your heart clench. “I thought humans couldn’t pierce the barrier.” Or something like that. You had only heard bits and pieces, not from the news source – thankfully – but from Papyrus. It was…alluded to, but never fully explained. Up til now, you never questioned it.  
Grillby didn’t turn around. He placed the bacon on a plate and added some dashes of this and that to the eggs. Once he was satisfied with it, he poured it into the pan and waited. Finally he decided to talk. “Nothing inside the barrier could leave it, but…things…people…could fall in.” He answered carefully before tackling your first question. “Their child died long ago.”  
“How?” The word left your lips instantly. You kind of already figured that, but how? When? “Illness?” Surely, hopefully no monster had been responsible for such a crime. But…wait. Fall in? “And…so then…there were others. I mean, humans that fell in. What happened to them?” Had they killed the child? What about this Chara? Where were the humans that fell in? Why weren’t there any signs of them now?  
Once again, Grillby said nothing. He focused on the task of making scrambled eggs. You forgot about the fruit and watched him. Finally when he did speak, his voice was…you weren’t sure what to call it. The term ‘flat’ came to mind, but…it didn’t sound right. Not for him, at least. “They all passed away.”   
Before you could question further, he took out two plates. As he made both plates, you wondered if you could ask about the…well, everything. Something in his behavior and tone, however, told you it was a…touchy subject at best.   
So instead, unwilling to upset your housemate and host, you finished cutting up the apples. As you added the fruit to both plates, you asked instead, “So what is Toriel like…and the, er, current child?”   
He seemed to be a bit more at ease, though you had some sense of suspicion that he was holding something back. “Toriel is kind. You will enjoy talking to her. Frisk, the child, is also a selective mute. They have taken to signing, but carries a small journal around when they have to. If Toriel has placed them in dancing school, I suspect it is with the hope that they will open up more.”  
You pause, not taking the plate Grillby offered you right away. You just…thought. “I wonder why.” You mutter. Why was Frisk a selective mute? Then again, why was Grillby? You had never asked or been told an explicit reason. That never bothered you though. Something about a child being such, however, raised a red flag. Were they…were they traumatized? Hurt in some way?  
“I suspect they have been like this since before they fell in Mt. Ebott.” Grillby said as you took the plate, pausing to pour you orange juice.  
Oh right. Yes, if they had gone silent after a journey of monsters, that would…wait. “Frisk?” You look at the man. “Right, the one that broke the barrier! That’s right…no wonder Edward wants me there. He must be on edge from such royalty.” You weren’t kidding either. When you both sat down, you stared at your food for a moment, thinking. “Why was a selective-mute child climbing Mt. Ebott?” You glance at Grillby. “And why hasn’t their parents come forward asking for them back?”   
Well, that got uncomfortable real quick.  
“Whatever the reason,” Grillby finally settled, “Frisk is happy with Toriel now.”  
You wonder if Toriel was going to legally adopt…well…how could she when monsters weren’t…you scowled slightly. No, too much. You shake your head. That was for another time to mull over. You started to eat instead. Less than forty-five minutes to dress and head to Edward’s.  
When you saw Grillby starting to eat, you stared openly. His…his lips were…there was bright white and…he was consuming…it just…whoa. When you felt his eyes on you and notice him start to shy away, you blush. “S-sorry, you…I just…sorry.” Well, it was the first time to see him eat something. Sure you had gotten him to drink some medicine last night – who the hell was Abitha? – but this was different. “Please, eat. Ignore me. I don’t want you getting sick again.”   
So you two continued like that in silence for a few minutes. You kept your eyes on your plate, thinking about everything and nothing. It wasn’t until he finished did he speak. “Frisk is fortunate to have you as their instructor.”  
“Hm?”  
“You are a great understanding and caring ally.” He stood as he picked up his plate. “I have no doubt that they will find a companionship with you.” Then he slipped into the kitchen, perhaps embarrassed by his kind words. You stared at his retreating back.  
His words filled you with determination…and a sense of giddy shyness.  
~  
“Girlie!” Edward cried out passionately as you walked in. “Thank the gods and goddesses from both directions!” He rushed over and took your hand, nearly dragging you into the office. “We have a few minutes before the parents and children come in.”   
“Hello Edward,” you managed to speak as you placed your helmet on the table, “glad to see you’re handling it all well.” He wasn’t, really. His hair was a bit messy and you could swear that he had chewed off some of his nails.   
After breakfast, Grillby had gone to work despite your protests. You couldn’t argue much though since you were on a time limit. Just as well, you had intended to dodge his argument about your motorcycle, so you let him leave.   
“Yes, yes, well, I’ve definitely taken a good three or six years off of my life. Had it not been for Sans’ cheat sheet on the Qu-…” he fell silent as he looked up at you. You knew you couldn’t hide the grimace on your face. “I’m sorry girlie, opening my fat mouth and shoving my big foot in it. And after your willingness to help…”  
“No, no, it’s fine.” You reassure as you switch shoes and clothes from the protective gear to your teaching outfit. “I’ll have to get used to it eventually. After all, he still lives without me in his life.” You shrug slightly, your gaze on the floor as you dressed. You wanted to ask him how Sans was, how he and Sans…well, you couldn’t handle the answer right now. “So you know the Queen’s history then? Good. Grillby told me about Frisk and her. Frisk is evidently a selective-mute.”  
“Like…Grillby? Oh, thank the gods below and above, I did indeed pick the right gal to ask for help! You’re used to that by now then, right?”   
You couldn’t help but smile slightly. “I suppose so…but hey, what other gal do you have hidden around here?”  
“Pfft, none darling, few can put up with me.” The bell dinged in the front. People were starting to arrive. “Alright, are you ready? I’m not. I mean, do I look alright? Here, my hair will be the death of me! Do you think…”  
“Edward, calm.” You tried not to smile. His frantic panicking reminded you that you were the calmest here. “I doubt the Queen will be upset at your hair. As long as your feet and my feet teach Frisk well…”  
People were talking. Edward stepped out first. You heard the bell ring once more, a chorus of gasps, and then silence. “…Your Highness, welcome.” Edward’s voice rang out.  
Well then…show time.  
You stepped out of the office in your black heels and simple dress, brushing your hair back. The scene was a mad mixture of hilarious and painful. There were five mothers and their children, most of which gaped while their mothers clung to them. There was Edward smiling in a slightly tense manner to someone at the doorway. And there…was the Queen, Toriel, a…goat monster? She was tall but wore simple clothing – that was a surprise given her title – but had the kindest, sweetest expression on her face.  
And before her stood a small child no older than ten, maybe eleven. The child wore a striped shirt and looked over at the kids, their expression a cautious smile. In other words, they were a child like any other child.  
You felt a flicker of nervousness through your heart, a flutter. While Edward was clearly about to trip over himself to greet the royalty, you had to balance. It was the only way to put the other moms at ease. “Mothers, children, welcome.” The steadiness of your own voice surprised you. “My name is…”  
“You’re letting /them/ in here now?” A brunette woman, Lidia if you recall correctly, interrupted you with a scowl.  
There was a beat of silence as everyone took that in. You didn’t want to see Toriel’s face or even Frisk’s face. You knew what was on there. Nevertheless, as you stepped forward, a flash of familiarity hit you – you were reminded of when you had defended Sans. This time, however, you wouldn’t have to quit your job, threaten to call the cops on your boss, or lose your temper. You couldn’t. Edward had called you in to play diplomat, a posterchild, and such a position called for level-headedness.  
“Do you or your child have any deadly allergies?”  
“Pardon?” Lidia blinked, clearly not expecting that question.  
Yup, you were getting hit with déjà vu real had.  
“Do either of you have any deadly allergies that might require an epi-pen?” You stated again, staring directly at the woman.  
“…Well, no.”  
“Alright then.” You made it sound like it was all settled. “If you are not allergic to anyone and if our new student hasn’t brought anything that might create an allergic reaction, then there is no need to fear them.” Pause. “Their money and desire to learn how to two-step is just as good as yours. Truly, I can’t fathom a reason why they shouldn’t be here.”  
Lidia looked troubled as she looked amongst the other mothers. They looked uneasy as well, though not as much as before. You didn’t dare look over at the new guests or Edward. Honestly, this entire mess – especially the fact that you were wearing heels and a dress – reminded you of the first time you met a monster at the club.   
But they weren’t Sans and this wasn’t the old sleazy bar.  
“I don’t want my child near any of them. She might have nightmares. And they might…” Lidia trailed off. It was clear what she was going to say, ‘hurt them’, but since you had debunked that first, she couldn’t. You felt Edward bristle next to you. This was the thing that broke the sense of déjà vu.  
You inhaled slowly. “Children have nightmares of the oddest things – clowns are quite horrific, I’m told. And as I said, the Queen and her child do not hold anything that would make you or anyone else ill. Truth be told, I’d not seen a monster with a contagious sickness yet. Exhaustion, sure, but even the busiest of humans get that.”  
Silence.  
You let that sink in. You watched the recognition hit the mothers, their eyes brightened. You dared to glance at the kids who looked, once they had adjusted some and taken a page from your calm attitude, curious to talk to Frisk. Baby steps, you thought.  
“You’re talking like you’ve been with…them before.” Lidia accused.  
You had to keep from smiling. Damn, it was hard not to. It was also a great difficulty not to say ‘bingo, you must have been the smartest one in your litter’. Instead you tried the more…pleasant route. “I have, actually. For the past month and a half, I’ve lived with a couple of monsters that I befriended. I’ve lived and do live in the monster settlement. I’ve not met anyone thus far that would do harm to me – unless I attacked them first, actually. Then again, that’s human nature as well. I have broken bread with them, told jokes with, and danced with them. Much more, in fact. In all of this, they have treated me with the greatest respect and kindness – far more than I’ve ever experienced from my own kind, at that.”   
You had to pause. Your throat was starting to burn, to close. Your eyes were starting to sting. You had to stop now or you’d cry. You’d mention how a certain monster had hurt you indiscernibly deep recently without so much as touching you. In that sense, that monster was as similar to a human as one could get.  
When you had brought yourself back under control, you added in a softer tone, a soft, perhaps sad, smile on your face. “Though they hold a name that we have learned to fear and hate over the years, though they look very different, these people,” not monsters, “just want what we want. They love, they cry, they scowl, they hope and dream…just like us.” Pause. “So please, set a good example for your children in order to lessen the troubles in the future. Let us welcome Miss Toriel and her child, Frisk.”   
You held your breath. It was just a few mothers and their kids. Why did it feel like you were talking before Congress?  
Because their judgements and decisions would color the start of it all.  
You may as well be speaking to Congress for their actions would dictate similar one day.  
One mother, a blond from the countryside, stepped forward in her boots and held her hand out to Toriel. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Toriel, I’m Kat. This here is my son, Joseph. Joseph, come say hello to…Frisk, was it?”   
You damn near melted when the other two mothers and kids did the same. The only one that remained in position was Lidia although her daughter had tried to walk over to the group. She had been stopped by her mother’s hand.   
Toriel greeted everyone warmly, smiling. Frisk signed and you immediately recognized some of the language. The alphabet had been something you learned back in school instead of Spanish – oh the limited choices of language classes were grand – but you’d have to brush up on them again. Edward hadn’t moved just yet.  
Lidia made a soft noise of disagreement. She turned to Edward, ignoring you, and said, “If you’re going to stand there and let this happen, then we’ll be going. I won’t have my child near these…things! I expect my refund in the next few business days.”   
You felt a flash of hot irritation overcome you. Before you could comment, however, Edward walked past you and seemed to beat you to it. “While I’m quite sad that you’d make your own daughter miserable out of your fear and ignorance, Lidia, I unfortunately cannot stop you from screwing up your child. As a father, I often live by the motto that whatever is best for the child is what should be done. It seems like not all of us are able to see past our own noses, however. There’s the door, don’t let it smack your tight bum too hard – or maybe you should.” Pause. Breath. Smile. “Oh and had you noticed the fine print, you’d see that there are no refunds past the third lesson. Have a great life, Lidia.”  
Everyone stared as Lidia struggled to grasp the words. Even when she was sure of what Edward had said, she had nothing to say. Instead, she took her daughter’s hand and stormed off. Your brows shot up. Well then! When Edward turned around, he had to take a moment to collect himself fully before gesturing to say that he would start the lesson today.  
You walked over with the mothers to watch. You would take the second part of the lesson. Still, as you watched Edward be surrounded by kids, you studied his expression in the mirror. For a second, you were certain that Lidia’s comment had made him think of Sans.  
“I was actually looking for a new recipe for family dinner for a pie – the mother-in-law is such a…well, mother-in-law. Y’all have any ideas?” Kat chimed in suddenly, pulling everyone’s attention. You looked over at the country mom and knew you had an alley instantly.  
Toriel suggested, “Perhaps a butterscotch pie?”  
Pause.  
“A butterscotch pie? Now that’s the first time I’ve heard that! How do you make it? Sounds like it might stick to the teeth – though there ain’t nothing wrong with sucking on sweets hours later.” Kat chuckled.  
You observed. Toriel seemed to brighten as she explained the ingredients. It sounded delicious actually. She promised to write the recipe down for Kat before she left and to bring in a pie next time. Your mouth watered at the thought – especially with coffee.  
“So, uh…” the third mother, Jaime, cleared her throat, “you…you live with them? The…monsters?” She had meant to ask you quietly, clearly so from the side shuffle she did towards you. Toriel said nothing but watched. You caught a certain brightness in her eyes that you suspected was curiosity as well – you would, no doubt, talk to her privately later.   
“Hm? Oh, yes. I even have a part-time job there at a bar. Singer/waitress, as the story goes.” You give a small chuckle. For some reason, you flushed at the recollection of the bar…and the fiery bartender. “They’re all so kind and funny.”  
“But…what do you do for food?” Jaime glanced at Toriel, perhaps unsure if she may have offended the goat mom.  
You chuckle. “Why, I go to the grocery store in town of course!” You had to dispel this idea that the two species were drastically different. Different, yes, but not much so. To have peace and acceptance, they had to see each other as similar enough where it would hurt to be against ‘yourself’ in a sense. “They have some items that I’ve never heard of before, some they imported, some that we have in our store too. The same goes for literature,” you added while thinking of Grillby’s collection, “and music as well. It’s like…visiting another country. Sure they have different things, but that’s part of the fun to explore and learn something new.”   
Toriel was smiling gently once more. She seemed to approve of your words. Jaime was nodding, satisfied as well. The other mother – you hated yourself for forgetting her common name – added quietly, “And…no one has attacked you?”  
“Ah, you must be a Fox News watcher.” The words left you before you could stop them. Well fuck. Oh well. “As I said before, they’ve never threatened me. In fact, I’ve never felt safer than I do in the monster town. Even my old apartment and town made me uneasy at times. Here? Never. Then again, I’ve never tried to harm them either so I suspect, like humans, they’d react in defense if I did. But attack? Never.” Pause. “Don’t let people manipulate you through fear.”  
“But what about the magic I’ve heard them use?” Kat asked with a sort of wonder.  
You couldn’t help but glance at Toriel. She looked away. It was well known that monsters weren’t allowed to use their magic against humans. To use it at all was…in the gray area, actually. Yet you knew how Grillby used his magic at times and had it not been for Sans’ ‘transportation’, you wouldn’t have this job. What was the safe answer?  
You decided to try for a half-truth. “Sure they have magic, but they’ve never used it against me.”   
Other questions came, some for you, some for Toriel. You learned a few things as well from the Mother Queen. All in all, for the next half hour, it was very educational. When it was your turn to teach the kids, you noticed Edward was tense. A moment later showed why.  
He had given a bow to the Queen. Luckily Toriel finally laughed and shook her head. “Please, Edward, call me by my name. That is a title I haven’t had in many years.” You thought you caught a glance of sadness flash over her. You wondered why.  
Leaving the other adults to talk amongst themselves, you greeted the children with a smile. You saw that they were talking with Frisk and Frisk, thankfully, was able to communicate well enough without a journal. Like you had picked up when you first met Grillby, the children made their comments simple and their questions yes-no based rather than open end. Baby steps.  
~  
The other moms and kids had left by the end of the hour. You were relieved that it had gone so well. Ridiculously well, in fact, given that despite the one woman who stormed off, everyone had taken to Toriel and Frisk like fish to water. As you made to go to the office, you noticed, however, that the two were still there.  
“Did you have fun, Frisk?” You smiled over at the child, walking back to them.   
Frisk smiled wide and nodded. Edward had left the music playing softly in the background so Frisk started to practice her steps. You giggled.  
Toriel spoke gently, partly to keep from interrupting Frisk’s concentration and partly to catch your attention. “I want to thank you for today. I had heard of a human living and working in our town, but I haven’t had the chance to meet you yet. I wish I had done so sooner.”  
You grin. “Of course! I’m glad I could help, really. It’s been quite an experience.”  
“I…also heard that…” you noticed the hesitation for the first time in her voice. “If you ever need a place to stay, we live on the east side of the town. You won’t be able to miss us.”  
Ah, so she…knew about your situation. Sans, no doubt. You tensed slightly. How? “Thank you, I appreciate that, Toriel.” You paused. “And if you’d like, you and Frisk are more than welcome to stop by Grillby’s. I mean, obviously. We’re getting some awesome shows planned out soon. Undyne’s joined on the piano – very…thrilling.” You smiled.  
A tug at your dress caught your attention. Frisk was looking up at you. “Oh, hi Frisk. What’s up?”   
Frisk signed something. You blinked. They did it again, slower this time. You understood. “Ahhh…you want to learn how to…tap dance?” Frisk nodded. “Hm, it’s been a few years since I’ve done tap dancing. Why don’t we meet up somewhere in town and I can teach you?” You caught Toriel’s expression, intending to ask how much for compensation. You added quickly, “In exchange, you can teach me how to sign. I’m a bit rusty by this point.”  
Frisk nodded excitedly and looked up at Toriel. The goat mom smiled gently. “Are you sure?” You nodded. “Alright, then…here, let me give you my number.”  
When they finally left, you walked over to the office to congratulate Edward. You were surprised, actually, at the silence from the room. When you entered, you grinned to see the man had broken out the wine and was holding a glass before your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wake-up call didn't disappoint!
> 
> I've really enjoyed seeing y'alls comments! (I'll be replying to them today/tomorrow) So thank you so much for sharing your reactions, thoughts, and suggestions with me!!
> 
> Next chapter is Halloween fun, bonfires, and parties!...and scary things. Very, very scary things...
> 
> Happy new year everyone, be safe and enjoy.  
> And let us hope that the world will be more tolerant of the monsters next yes? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. So I had written, like, 1/4 of this chapter a few days ago, but it felt so awkward, rushed, and 
> 
> forced that I scraped it completely. And then I made a list of what I wanted to happen during Halloween 
> 
> and it was SOOOO much...so I broke it into two chapters. (Cause I need to clean my apartment and go 
> 
> grocery shopping, but I felt guilt and didn't want to leave without posting SOMETHING haha)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bKLTFCaB3Q  
> Here, you'll need this.

It took a few days to convince Grillby that your motorcycle was safe. Eventually you had soothed him by mapping out your route from the monster town to Edward’s. There were no hills or curves that were too curvy to be had. The speed limit was modest and the accident stats – which you went to the extra effort of pulling up – were incredibly low.  
Granted, the way you had announced it hadn’t been…the best. While in between rushes at work one day, you announced it casually and darted off. You avoided him for the rest of the night by staying on the stage. It wasn’t until closing when you were cleaning did you find out Grillby’s reaction.  
You had been turning around from a table when you heard a slight swooshing, as if a fire had been fed a sip of gasoline. You turned and nearly fell onto said table, a yelp caught in your throat. There stood Grillby, very tense, very bright, and very displeased.  
You don’t think either of you slept much that night, in between the occasional-stuttering explanations and the silent brooding. Both stubborn and both ‘right’.  
In the end, about three days later, it all worked out.  
He made you promise not to travel on it after dark, in bad weather, or in any other state than sober and healthy. You agreed to his terms. He accepted your new transportation. Sure, you could have brushed him off…but he was your friend, your host, your boss…and to give him a piece of mind was priceless.  
From then on, you two settled into a bit of a routine.  
Each morning, you woke on the couch to find, or smell, that Grillby had cooked breakfast for you. He always ate before you woke. Something told you it was from habit rather than self-consciousness of letting you see him eat. Afterwards, you would clean the dishes and try to clean the place a little, just to minimize your impact.  
You’d both take some time to prepare – dress, listen to music, read a book – for the day ahead. Then you both would walk over to the bar, you in your fairly thin jacket walking very nearly next to the man of fire for warmth. Any meals in between for you was either cooked by Grillby at the bar or a packed salad or sandwich – you weren’t allowed to be near a stove, after all – from the apartment.  
After work, which was always chaotic but in a good way, you two would return to the apartment where you would shower. You were always careful to be sure that your hair wasn’t dripping, least water hit Grillby somehow. Lastly, you two would either read or talk together before going to bed. Once or twice you might call out to each other from your separate rooms to comment on something silly or endearing.  
Simple but lovely.  
You hadn’t had the nerve to ask him more about the Underground just yet, but you did tell him that you were to give Frisk tap dance lessons. You didn’t mention the signing in response, hoping to make it a surprise. Then again, did Grillby know how to sign? No, so…maybe…you could teach him.  
Ah, so many ‘what if’s. So many possible situations. Some good and some bad. Some left you in a state of longing and others in a state of relief. How maddening it was to be deep in these possible situations only to look around and realize…you were still in the present. Live a lifetime only to find that three minutes had passed in reality.  
Sigh.  
~  
On the day before Halloween, you and Grillby closed the bar down with a sign saying “Prep for Halloween Costume Party – 8 PM Oct 31st”. You two spent the day decorating the place with hints of the human Halloween decorations, but more so in theme of a 1920’s era. Once night hit, you two were on your way out.  
That was, of course, to Edward’s Hallow Eve bonfire.  
The event, given the nature of it, was out in the country.  
As expected, Grillby made you swear not to get too close to the bonfire unless he was with you. You were still curious as to why or what had sparked such a mind frame – ha – but you agreed without much fight. You didn’t plan on drinking – you couldn’t when you were driving a motorcycle at night – so you doubted you’d fall in.  
As the sun was starting to sink, you finished putting on your jacket and pants, your real clothes in a bag on your side. Tying your hair back and grabbing a helmet, you called out, “Grillby, are you ready?” You had told him to wear a long sleeve jacket and pants, as well as closed toe shoes. You inquired about a helmet but he shook his head, saying that he didn’t need one. Being fire had some perks, eh?  
Rather than a verbal response, Grillby stepped out of his room to reveal his usual dark pants, work shoes, and…a leather-like jacket zipped up to his neck. He raised his hand and tugged on his dark gloves. You stared for a moment, processing. “Whoa.” The word escaped your lips. He seemed to burn brighter, pleased with your reaction.  
Clearing your throat, you tried not to blush. “So, shall we?” You’d be lying if you said you weren’t curious and excited to see Grillby’s reaction to the ride. And, alright, perhaps knowing that his touch would warm you on this cold evening excited you even more. After all, your jacket only did so much.  
When you got on the bike, you glanced at Grillby who seemed to hesitate next to you. A moment passed before you decided to speak. “Afraid your spark will go out, Grillby?” You smiled to take off the edge from your voice.  
You heard a slight swoosh and a crackle before feeling him get on the bike behind you. Placing your helmet on, you held the handles and…jumped when his hands rested on your hips. He took this sign as you were uncomfortable and quickly let go.  
“No, no, it’s fine. You need…” you pause to lift the visor on your helmet, “the contrast of hot and cold just startled me. Wrap your arms around my waist…and try not to be so stiff. I’ll go slow when I can, but fear not. I won’t let anything happen to you.” With a cheery grin, you put the visor down and turned back around. You missed the hint of blue over his face.  
However, you did not miss the warmth and solid feeling of his arms wrapping around your waist. He held onto you tightly, but not enough to serve any sort of hindrance. Still, it still took your breath away.  
“R-ready?” You managed to stutter out before starting the bike.  
With it roaring to life, you kicked off and started the journey. The rays of sun were still out, lingering just long enough to guide you. It was, after all, the countryside. Outside of Grillby, there were no lights on the road.  
As you rode, you felt a sharp longing to see Grillby’s expression. What was his ‘hair’ doing, the top of his flames? Was he smiling? Was he bright? Was he staring out over the passing scenery or studying the road ahead?  
Once or twice, you shivered from the bracing cold winds. Both times, Grillby would feel and press himself against you, a sort of hug. You were warm from that afterwards, whether it be from his heat or from the blush.  
When you arrived to the area at last, you were almost sad to park and get off. That meant no more…warmth. Yes, warmth. Brushing aside that dangerous thought line, you took off your helmet and felt him step off of the bike. Following suit, you left your helmet there and turned. Grillby was a vivid mix of orange and yellow, his flames taller than you recall, and his shoulders back.  
Grinning, you said, “Had fun, eh?” Grillby gave you a stiff nod, perhaps a little embarrassed at how much he had enjoyed it. Damn, you would have given anything to see his expression when you were riding.  
With the man of fire next to you for warmth, you both started your way to the only other source of light in the distance. Soon a familiar shape came into view. “Happy Hallow Eve!” You call out lightly.  
“Girlie! Grillbabe! Hello, hello, join us heathens! You’re the last ones, I think.” By the hint of Edward’s slur, as well as the use of Grillby’s, ah, nickname, it was clear that Edward had been drinking. To the bartender’s credit, he nodded in greeting.  
You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from snickering. “Who else is here?”  
“Oh, the usual! Link, Jacob, Matt, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys…”  
Your heart did a small leap to your throat. Had you not been so distressed by the flash of ice to travel down your spine, you were have noticed Grillby tensing beside you. He thought what you thought. “Papyrus? How…did he get here?”  
“I picked him up, as well as Undyne and Alphys.” Pause. Edward seemed to catch on albeit a bit late. “Ah, oh. Uh. Like I said, you two are the last ones.” He shifted. “Everyone else has…work.”  
You swallowed thickly and nodded. So Sans had work. He wouldn’t be here. You should be relieved, but instead you felt irritated, drained, and…a bit sad. Luckily it lasted only a moment before Grillby took your hand in his – when he had slipped off his glove was a mystery to you. Warmth flooded you and brought you back to the present.  
The two of you walked over to the bonfire, greeting the musicians and singer. Just as well, you greeted the monsters although those conversations lasted a bit longer. Eventually you noticed there was music playing. Sure, there was the guitar, but there was also the mp3 player hooked up to a small but powerful set of speakers. The music ranged from the classic spooky songs to simply calm, casual ones. You enjoyed it.  
At a particularly happy song, Papyrus walked up to you. “HUMAN! I REQUEST YOUR HAND TO DANCE WITH, AS WELL AS YOUR ENTIRE BODY.”  
Recalling the last time you had danced with Papyrus, your heart warmth for the skeleton. “It would be a great honor to dance with the Great Papyrus.” You wink before taking his gloved hand. You were quite relieved that the skeleton was covered or he may have been cold to the touch.  
The two of you performed a two-step dance as the music played. Once it changed, however, the both of you danced as you pleased around the fire. You noticed Grillby standing close, obviously keeping an eye on you. You tried to subtly pull Papyrus away from the bonfire. Edward and Link started to clap a beat for you two, which soon was followed by the other musicians and monsters. Even Grillby joined in!  
Your hair whipping around, the bright moon and stars soaking you with their light, the warmth of the bonfire…you were laughing as you took Papyrus’ hand, enjoying when he spun you. You laughed with his laugh – “Nyeh, heh, heh, heh!” – and soon found yourself out of breath, your heart racing. As the song ended, you spun once more and fell against Papyrus who was sturdy and steady enough to hold you.  
If only this feeling of exhilaration could last.  
“Thank you, Great Papyrus.” You smiled, trying to catch your breath.  
Papyrus smiled wider, if possible. “IT WAS A GRAND PLEASURE, HUMAN! YOUR DANCING SKILLS HAVE GOTTEN QUITE GOOD, YOU MAY EVEN RIVAL MINE ONE DAY.”  
“Hoo-boy!” Edward barked a laugh, “Listen to this! The student tells the teacher! Come, Pap, I’ll match your skills and then more some!”  
Matthew broke out the guitar. Link and Jacob joined, then Undyne and Alphys. You chuckle and walk back to Grillby, standing close despite his heat. You had warmed up plenty enough during the dance, this added extra just made you unzip your jacket to cool down. Still, you didn’t mind.  
“That was fun.” You smile up at the man who adjusted his glasses. An idea struck you. Once that song was over, you called out to Matthew, “Hey Matt. Can you play Oogie Boogie’s Song on that thing?”  
“Sure, I’ll give it a whirl. It won’t sound as sharp as it would with another person, but…”  
You took Grillby’s hand and gently pulled him over to the fire. His other hand took your waist instantly although you weren’t sure if it was from a safety standpoint or from prep to dance. “Salsa?” You inquired.  
Grillby seemed to think for a moment, recall the steps, before he nodded. Hands in position, you counted quietly as Matt started to play. And as if it were old hat, you two were off, dancing to Oogie Boogie’s Song – an appropriate song for the night.  
You two moved around the bonfire, oblivious to the stares and cheers from your friends. Your breathing hitched a few times, your heart jumping at certain parts. Your gaze never left Grillby’s and his never left yours. His touch, his hold…it warmed you in more ways than you could count.  
When the song ended, you laughed softly and gave a short curtsey to Grillby’s bow. The others clapped, cheering at the display. Stepping aside to catch your breath, you watched the others start to dance once more.  
A few more songs went by. You listened and watched, occasionally commenting to the man beside you. You brushed your hair back from your face. Tonight…tonight felt…perfect. Surreal. If monster town was its own world, this night was its own universe.  
The countryside was amazing to listen to, to see the sky from. The insects chirped along with the group. There was the occasional shift and shuffle in the trees and bushes. The stars above were bright and winked at you occasionally. And oh, so many stars…so many…the monsters must have been flabbergasted when they first saw them, probably still were.  
You must have been staring up with a dumb grin on your face when Grillby cleared his throat. Yes, you could differentiate between Grillby’s noises and the bonfire. You tilted your head in curiosity. In response, Grillby cupped his hands over one another, pausing. When he lifted one, you stared.  
There were the two little figurines made of fire again! You hadn’t seen them since…well, a long, long time ago. You watched as they danced over both his flat palms, performing a sort of…casual dance, if that was the term. Casual but intimate, close. They moved seamlessly together as one, close but not too close, far but never too far apart. Again, it was a dance you had never seen before.  
“That’s beautiful, Grillby.” You mutter as they bowed and curtsey, disappearing.  
When the man held his hand out to you, you blinked. Huh? You understood that he was asking you if you’d like to dance, but…dance what? It clicked. “But…Grillby, I don’t know that dance.”  
With his other hand, he placed his open palm against his chest and then gestured to you. He would teach you, he was saying. Given the figurines, it wasn’t a complicated dance. It just…you didn’t…and it was…  
Oh fuck it, why not?  
Taking his hand, you both walked over to the bonfire. You turned to face him. Both of your hands locked with his, palm to palm. You understood that you would mirror him in all of this. His right foot stepped forward, your left foot copied. His left, your right. Your hands moved up, they moved down. He stepped to the side, you stepped to the other side, at arm’s length but still connecting by hands. You both slowly walked in a circle, then paused to repeat the early footwork before going the opposite direction.  
Simple enough.  
Then it got a bit more challenging.  
Grillby raised his left hand, your right, and you both went underneath the arching. Then you stepped back, then stepped forward until you were nearly pressed flush together. Your heart skipped a beat.  
You repeated this, as well as some other small, new steps. Eventually Matt started to string away a gentle, almost folksy sort of song that matched this quite well. You were smiling, your heart was pounding, but it all felt…right.  
When it ended, you stepped back and let go of his hands. He gave a deep bow. You curtsied in response. That was beautiful, you were beautiful, thank you for teaching and sharing it all with me…this was said without being said. It was understood between you two.  
“Whoa Grillbz, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Undyne called out, shattering the serenity that had enveloped you two. Oh, right, there were friends here. “Nice one!”  
Alphys added as she fiddled with her glasses. “T-that was l-lovely to see in person. W-wasn’t that the d-d-dance from…”  
A swoosh from Grillby. Before you could look or even question, Edward appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Alright, for our final test of the spirits, as it is finally midnight…I brought an Ouija board!”  
As much as you wished to think Edward was shitfaced, you knew he was far more sober than when you first arrived. “An Ouija board? Where’d you get that, a retail store?” You smirk despite yourself, forgetting Grillby’s reaction to Alphys.  
The monsters seemed curious about it. Papyrus asked what it was. Undyne asked her girlfriend what it was, but Alphys wasn’t entirely sure. “I-if popular c-culture is correct, it h-has something to do with…spirits.”  
“It does, and not the kind Grillbabe serves up.” Edward nodded. “We try to contact the dead and what better night than tonight when the gates between this world and the next open?!”  
“No.” Link stated firmly, almost coldly. You turned to look at the man who seemed a bit paler in the firelight. “No, Edward. No playing with ghosts tonight. You know I hate when you try this shit.”  
“Ignore Link, he was raised Catholic and has some inkling left.” Edward made a pouty face. “Come on, it’s all in good fun.”  
“And if you summon something that isn’t human?”  
Edward opened his mouth but said nothing. You could guess his argument, no doubt an argument that the pair had clearly had many a time in the past few years. At this point, Edward would have said ‘those don’t exist’, but it was hard to say so now when there were monsters around you. Monsters that, up til recently, were thought to not exist.  
“Link has a point,” you add quietly. It wasn’t like you believed in ghosts and demons or whatever…well, you didn’t but you didn’t not either. You were on the fence. More so, you were always so focused on the current moment that you never thought of the future, let alone what was after this life. If you didn’t focus on surviving the now, you would soon find out what was in ‘after’.  
“Papyrus will protect us.” Edward winked, hearing the skeleton chime in. “Undyne will too – she can beat up whatever comes through. If anything comes through.” He added. The blue monster agreed.  
You looked at Grillby. “What say you?” He thought for a moment before nodding slowly.  
Link shook his head as Matt and Jacob gathered around. “You all gave fun then, I’m going away from this.”  
“Ah, come on, Fae.”  
This very quickly proved to be the absolute wrong thing for Edward to say to Link, who tensed and colored. “You have no right to call me that. Enjoy the demon you summon.” With that, Link strolled out towards the cars.  
You made to go after him, but Edward grabbed your arm. He shook his head. “It’s my mess, I’ll handle it after this.” He muttered quietly.  
Edward placed the board on a rock and had everyone gather around. You kept close to Grillby, not because you were afraid but because it was kind of cold. “Alright…I don’t think all seven of us can touch the little reader thing. Girlie, you and me wanna…?”  
“Sure.” You mutter.  
“Right. Let’s see. Hm. Let’s set the mood, shall we? A bit of foreplay to get the ghosts going.” Edward snickered. You wondered faintly if the monsters understood entirely what was going on. After all, they actually had a ‘ghost’ as a monster – Napstablook, was it? – so perhaps they thought you were just summoning…them. Or…something. “Great spirits above us, on this night of Hallow Eve…speak to us. The gate between this world and the next, between Now and the Void, is open…”  
Your fingertips and Edward’s rest on the little triangle.  
“Give us a sign that you’re here.”  
Nothing.  
“If you’re lingering around, please, say something. Push us to do something.”  
Nothing.  
A moment passed.  
“I’ve gotta hand it to you,” you dared to tell a pun, “you sure know how to entice with foreplay.”  
Edward snorted despite himself. “Hilarious, girlie. Let me work some of my special magic on this.”  
“OH, YOU ARE MADE OF MAGIC TOO? I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WHY YOU WERE CALLED TWINKLETOES.”  
Edward facepalmed.  
You snickered, as well as the others. You were very aware of Grillby standing close to you, his warmth keeping your backside warm. “Here, let me try.” You decided to humor Edward. Nothing had happened before so you doubted anything would now. Best to put this entire silly idea to rest and attend to Link sooner than later.  
You glanced up at the sky, at the moon and the stars. You felt that same serenity, that same sense of…isolation hit you. It was a mixture. It felt like you were in your own universe, that this spot was its own world. It was both comforting and saddening to you, a fierce contrast in your heart. Your eyes lowered from the sky to the shadows in the distance, the bonfire to your side. Grillby at your side. In fact, both sources of light were on your left side. Your right and straight ahead, aside from the board, were dark from the woods. Not pitch black, given the moonlight, but dark enough.  
You felt goosebumps crawl over your skin. With this, you spoke softly. “If there is…or was…anyone here at one point…welcome back.” You weren’t sure where this greeting came from. You weren’t sure why you said it like that. Somehow though, it felt…right.  
Everyone stared at the board, waiting for the triangle to move. The flames from both sources of light flickered to your left, casting shadows that played on the board. You and Edward still rested on the triangle with the little magnifying glass in the middle. You waited.  
Something had to happen…right? It felt like it should. The wind had died down, the insects had stopped talking, even the occasional shuffles and shifts in the bushes had gone away. That sharp feeling of isolation struck you harder, as if it were a baseball bat.  
You were just about to give up, to blink, to say that it was pointless…when you saw just a hint of a hand. No, not a hand, but…a skeleton hand. It rested on top of yours partially, the hand entirely over the triangle…but you could still see the magnifying circle through a…a hole in the hand. It was like smoke, there yet not there.  
You blinked and glanced up, seeing the woods that had been dark before now pitch black. The fire played off of something liquid-y for all of two seconds, there but not there. You raised your head to look at the sky and…  
You saw a broken, cracked, smiling face.  
You blinked and released the triangle, jumping backwards. You slammed into Grillby who fell backwards, you on top of him. With an ‘oomph’ leaving you two, you looked around wildly, your breathing quick. Edward turned but Papyrus beat him to it.  
“HUMAN, WHAT IS IT?!”  
“D-didn’t you see that?! Didn’t you…it…it was just…there was a hand and…but it had a hole, and then it was a, a…” you weren’t sure what the face was. It wasn’t a skull, it was too smooth, but…then…  
Grillby had sat up during your rambling and wrapped his arm around you. It was only then that you realized you were shaking, not from the cold but from the shock of it all. Everyone looked at you curiously, confused.  
But…but if they hadn’t seen it…if you had…and if they hadn’t felt that sharp pang…then…  
What had you just experienced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is this EPIC picture of the Undertale folk playing with a board on tumblr and Gaster is just lurking behind them...I got CHILLS when I saw it. xD So I thought, hey, that's the perfect way to introduce him into the story (as opposed to when I originally had it planned, which would have been in December).
> 
> HERE IS THAT EPIC PICTURE:  
> http://chulacola.tumblr.com/post/136026710483/contacting-the-void-i-sometimes-wonder-if-human


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you, Halloween.
> 
> :)

Despite your scare from the Ouija board that night, you slept like a rock when you got back to Grillby’s apartment. You suspected it was because of Grillby himself. The ride back had the man nearly pressed flush against you, his warmth and comfort provided taking away the last chill of…whatever you had seen.  
Despite that fairly, ah, interesting experience – which you were reluctant to admit to Link that he was right – you felt like Hallow Eve had been a blast. The dancing, the laughs, the ride…the new dance Grillby had taught you. It was something you would never forget.  
The next day – the morning of Halloween – you woke to smell bacon and pancakes. You walked over to the kitchen to see Grillby being creative and pouring the batter onto the strips, making for an easy and quick meal. “Morning.” You yawned, walking around him to make coffee. You brushed your hair away from your face and paused. “I still smell like smoke…”  
You heard that crackling chuckle that was uniquely the man of fire. No doubt he always smelt of…well, it wasn’t necessarily the country-wood smoke, but you did notice his scent reminded of you...something similar. Not like you could shove your nose against him now and figure out what, but still. He must have been amused at your wording.  
“Good morning,” he spoke softly as he placed the food on a plate. “Did you sleep well?” Had you not known him so well by now, you would have missed the slight tension in his tone, a hint of apprehension. Ah, he must have thought you had dreamt of that…thing from last night.  
You paused as you poured water into the coffee machine. While you had slept well enough, it was the short amount of hours that made you crave caffeine. Glancing over at him, you nod. “I did…all that dancing had knocked me out. Didn’t dream a thing.” You smile to confirm your statement. You tried your best not to think of last night’s…figure. Not now, not for a while.  
Grillby nodded, satisfied with this. It would have to be dropped anyway because tonight was the night for the costume party at Grillby’s bar. With your cup of coffee and plate of pancake-bacon deliciousness – ah, you realized at last, he had made ‘comfort’ food for you thinking you had nightmares – you sat and ate. You talked to Grillby about work, about the times, the costumes, and so forth.  
When it came time to dress, you both prepared your costumes for the day. You had just an hour or so to open the bar. Luckily it was already decorated from yesterday. You took over the bathroom while Grillby changed in his room.  
While you wore a simple enough gold flapper dress, along with the cute headband, Grillby had decided to go more along the lines of a…mobster, as it were. You smiled wide when you saw him and winked, amused when he flushed lightly.  
Link was already at the bar when you both arrived. You greeted him with a smile, glad to see Link had dressed up – as a 1920’s Frankenstein, at that. Amusing. “How are you?” You ask softly as you enter.  
Link shrugged. “Better than you. Heard what happened last night.”  
You wave your hand as if to wave away the thought. “I must have been tired, I imagined it I’m sure.”  
“Well…as long as you don’t become possessed, doll.”  
“I promise not to turn into a monster.” You wink although the joke fell a bit flat. Nodding to Grillby, you and Link went up to the stage. People were starting to come in. “Your neck bolts ready for this, Link?”  
The man looked around and grinned.  
“It’s showtime!”

~

“I ain’t got time for you baby, either you’re mine or you’re not  
Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now’s all we got

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got

Islands, diamonds, trips around the world  
Don’t mean a thing if I ain’t your girl

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got!”

Link chimed in, “All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got  
All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got

Glad that you made it, look around  
You don’t see one person sitting down  
They got drinks in their hands and the room’s a bust  
At the end of the night maybe you’ll find love  
Fake chit chat ’bout the things they got  
And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl  
At the party of the year I’m a master plan  
If you make me realize I’m your man~”

You winked at Link. “If the people get loud,  
Underneath the moonlight  
Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi,  
Hold it while I take this pic  
Speak easy,  
Rocking the fellas I’m breezy  
Hope you can keep up boys,  
'Cause believe me,  
I’m the bee's knees

It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh  
It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes  
Papa that ain’t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh

Just one night’s all we got

What do you think, Grillby?  
Are you ready?”

The crowd went wild as you and Link took your respective bows. You slipped away to get a round of drink from the bartender, moving through the crowd carefully. The heels were giving you a bit of trouble, but you’d take them off on stage when you returned. As you walked, you thought you saw a black blob off to the corner. You looked but saw nothing – rather, you saw a person, not a blob of darkness.  
Brushing it off as some trick of the eye, you tapped the counter and smiled up at your boss. “Fantastic Halloween, I dare say.”  
Grillby nodded as he placed a whiskey sour on a small tray – a whiskey sour, beer, Coke and rum, and a long island tea – for the performers. You did a quick glance around. “Biggest crowd yet!” You add, counting a few more humans than normal. Damn, that was impressive. If this kept up…you smiled. “Thanks, Grillbabe.” You wink as you borrow Edward’s nickname, picking up the tray.  
The bartender flushed a brilliant blue, his flames larger and wilder. You giggle at the reaction before walking off, knowing you’d match his blush soon if you lingered. Being dressed like this, pretending to be someone else, another person from another time...filled you with…confidence.  
You brought the drinks back on stage and started back up again.  
So the night went on like that. Monsters dressed up, humans dressed up, they all danced and talked and drank together. It was magnificent to watch. Nevermind that it felt like 1920 – as if that time was any more tolerant of those different – it all felt perfect tonight. Real. Possible. It felt like this could be the future.  
By the end of the night – Grillby decided to close up at midnight instead of the usual two AM – you were exhausted but content. The crowd cleared out and you helped clean up as much as you could. Before he left, Link helped take down the decorations. He hummed softly, his voice probably well spent from the night, which kept your attention.  
Rather, in between Link’s humming and Grillby’s soft crackling, you felt…relaxed. Tired. You soon abandoned the cloth and took a seat, taking off your high heels lazily by kicking them off. You had just set your head on your hand, elbow on the table, for a moment when your eyelids got heavy. As they closed, you swore you saw Grillby’s light disappear quicker than it should have.  
You must have dozed off for a few minutes. When you opened your eyes again, you saw a flash of white before the dim light of the bar took over. You winced. Looking around, you smiled slightly to see Grillby standing before you. Grinning lazily, you mumbled, “Mm, hello from the Jazz Age, Great Grillby.”  
A crackling chuckle. Then you heard his smoky, smooth voice, suggesting that Link had left. “You are worn out.”  
“I blame the shoes…they look stunning but they took a lot out of me. Singing, too.” You mumble, sitting up as you rubbed your eyes.  
“Not to mention, you didn’t have enough time to recover from yesterday.” Grillby mused. You no once as you reach down and hook your shoe straps by a finger, holding them. Before you could stand, you felt an arm around your back and another behind your knees.  
In one swift movement, Grillby stood and held you brides-style. A small noise left you in surprise, your arm wrapped around his neck while the other hand held the shoes. “Grillby!” You gasp, wide awake now. Your faces were inches apart. You could see yourself in the reflection of his glasses. The question of whether he was far or near sighted came to mind.  
“You are exhausted. You said yourself that your shoes hurt you.” He pointed out. “I apologize for the abrupt action without your permission first. However, if I had asked, you would have just refused and tried to walk barefoot. The sidewalk is cold at this time of night and you would get sick.”  
Your heart was pounding a bit. “And if I tried to walk in my shoes when you asked my permission?”  
You could swear he was smirking. “You would have taken them off half-way and walked on the cold sidewalk, risking illness until I offered to carry you once again.”  
A familiar heat rose in your cheeks. You made a sort of scoffing noise, your lips forming the slightest pout. “It’s almost as if you know me.” You mumble, a little embarrassed and pleased that he…did indeed know you. Quite well, at that.  
When he chuckled this time, you could feel the rumble in his chest. You couldn’t help but smile. With that, he headed out of the bar. You flipped off the lights as you passed and locked the door for him since he had his hands full. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the man himself, you would have been freezing on the way back to the apartment, short as the journey was.  
He didn’t put you down until you were inside the apartment where it was kept at a warm and comfortable 70 degrees for you. You thanked Grillby for his kind action and went to wipe off your makeup and shower. A hot shower and twenty minutes later, you walked out in your pajamas and a towel in hand, hair hidden in it until it dried decently.  
You saw Grillby had changed already. He was leaving the living room as you entered it, book in hand. “Which is that?” You asked with a yawn, heading to the couch.  
“‘The Yellow Wallpaper’. I thought it fitting to end the night of horror with a horror story.” Grillby lingered at the light, watching you lay down and pull the blanket up to your chin.  
“Mm…just don’t…scare yourself out, mkay?” You mumble, succumbing to sleep almost immediately. That hot shower did the trick…  
You didn’t see or sense his smile, nor did you notice how he lingered in the room for another moment to study you. Finally he turned off the light and went to his room down the hall, leaving the door open. The door was always left open.  
~  
…  
Blue.  
Bright blue.  
Darkness.  
You were back at your old apartment. It was quiet, so quiet that your ears ached a bit. You stood, tugging at your waitress outfit – your old waitress outfit, that was. As you made for the door, a loud noise pierced the silence.  
It wasn’t the noise that caused a sharp pain to go through you. It was the source of the noise that proved to be the culprit. You looked down at your stomach and pressed your hand against your side, hissing in pain. When you looked at your hand, you felt your heart stop for a beat: blood.  
You swallowed thickly. Your heart was pounding loud, louder than before, so much that you could hear it, a rushing in your ears. You felt dizzy. What…what was going…?  
Another loud noise. You couldn’t name it. It was something you hadn’t heard til now. Then another. And another.  
Each noise correlated with a sharp pain somewhere new. Your wrist, your leg, your hip, your shoulder. You tried to raise your head, tried to see what was happening, but for every centimeter you moved, another noise was heard. Another wound was made.  
The damning one came when you finally were able to look before you. A noise like thunder. Then…your throat. Your throat hurt, pierced, silenced forever. And before you…oh…before you…  
Your knees buckled. You felt your blood trickle down your body as you stared up at the person before you, between you and your door. Blue. Bright blue. White. A scowl. Horror. Fury. Bones floated around him.  
The word left your lips as a whisper, as your last breath of this world. With the whole in your throat, you shouldn’t have been able to speak it at all. Perhaps you simply thought it.  
Sans…  
…  
Bright blue.  
Agony.  
Terror.  
Blue.  
Sans.  
Sans.  
Sans…  
…  
Why?  
~  
Your arms ached nearly as bad as your throat did. That hole in your throat sure burned like hell. And you were shaking pretty violently.  
…Someone was calling out your name. Shouting it, actually. You felt your heart skip a beat.  
Was it Sans? Had he returned to finish the job? Were you done for?  
Your eyes snapped open just as you inhaled a deep breath of air, greedy, desperate for it as if you had been…drowning in your own blood. Right. That wasn’t why your throat had been burning. You were screaming bloody murder – appropriately so.  
On impulse, you tried to swing at the person who gripped your arms so, who shook you so. The scream was cut short when your gaze flinched at the light before you. Was this the light at the end of the tunnel? It sure was orange and red and…oh fuck, was this hell?  
The grip shifted from your arm to your wrist, firm. You heard your name snapped with more than a hint of desperation in the tone. You froze. You…you weren’t in your old apartment. You weren’t in that damn cliché of a waitress outfit. You weren’t covered in blood or even holey. You weren’t facing Hell’s door. You weren’t in danger and you weren’t dying.  
“…Gr-Grillby.” You gasped out, your throat protesting at the word.  
Grillby sat before you on the edge of the couch, one hand on your arm and the other holding your wrist. You were shaking like a leaf in a storm although Grillby was hardly any better. His glasses were askew – oh gods, did you accidently strike him after all? You both stared at each other for a moment before his grip slackened.  
Your hand went to your throat to verify – no hole. No blood. No pain. Well, no pain from any open wounds at least. Relief flooded you. It was…it was a dream. It was a nightmare. It was just…  
Tears flooded your vision. Your eyes stung. Before Grillby could speak, you flung yourself into his arms and held tight. You lost it. For every drop of blood you had lost in the nightmare, you cried an equal number of tears.  
Grillby held onto you tightly, murmuring something you couldn’t quite hear over your own cries. You were only faintly aware that he was rubbing your back soothingly and stroking your hair, letting you get it all out.  
Fire…orange…red, yellow…warmth…safe.  
Safe.  
Grillby was safe.  
Others, however…  
The words tumbled from your mouth in an incoherent manner. “H-he…then the door…a-and the…pain…I-I don’t…k-know what…he k-killed me…he…”  
“Shh…shh…” there was that soot-like quality, that rumble in his voice. Once you had calmed some, not much but some, he spoke gently, “Would you like for me to make you some tea?”  
“D-don’t…don’t leave me.” You hiccuped, ignoring how your throat protested once again.  
“I won’t.” Grillby said without hesitation. “I think you should drink something warm at least though. Your throat must be raw…and talking isn’t helping.” He had a point. With your evening of singing nearly non-stop, on top of your screaming and crying…you were certain you’d lose your voice for a bit after this.  
You nod reluctantly and pried yourself away. At least, just enough to let him stand. You held onto his arm, trembling as you stood. You glanced fearfully at the door, something Grillby noticed immediately. He stepped to the side to act as a barrier between you and it, unaware of the crimes a door had committed recently but willing still to put you at ease.  
When you both entered the kitchen, he carefully poured some water into a mug with one hand. Placing a bag of chamomile tea in it, he wrapped hand around the mug and fell silent, concentrating. Soon the water boiled and he placed it down. All the while, you refused to let go of him.  
With the tea cooling and seeping on the counter, you stepped forward and rested your head on his shoulder, hugging his midsection. Grillby paused before placing his arm around you. Despite the warmth and comfort he provided, you still trembled.  
How you wished your nightmares would leave your mind as soon as you woke, just as your dreams did.  
The image, however, was burned in your mind for a long while to come.  
Eventually the tea cooled enough for you to drink it. You weren’t sure how much time passed as he remained at your side, silent but there as you drank. Eventually though, the mug was empty and you were a bit more steady.  
He gestured towards his room. “Perhaps for tonight, you should sleep in…a different place.”  
You shuddered at the thought of sleeping back on the couch. You nodded without thinking, following him to his room. He sat on the edge of his own bed as you sat in the middle, wrapping the blanket around you even though it wasn’t the least bit chilly there. He waited, knowing you would explain when you were ready.  
“…he killed me.” You whispered, the words sending a new chill down your spine.  
“Who?” Grillby asked gently.  
“…S-Sans.” You caught Grillby’s look of surprise by how tall his flames reached. “In the nightmare, he…S-Sans…k-killed me…I bl-bled out from…from all these wounds…he hit me with…I don’t know. Something though. It just…they all felt,” you sniffed, tearing up again, “Gr-Grillby, it…it felt so…real.” You touched your throat. No hole. No blood.  
“Shh…it was just a nightmare. Sans would never harm you.” Despite his confidence, you were still shaken up from the recent trick of the mind. Or was it? You closed your eyes tight, willing the thoughts away.  
Shaking your head, you burrowed deeper into the blanket. “…I don’t think I can sleep again.”  
“That’s alright.” Grillby reassured you. “I can stay with you if you’d like.”  
A moment passed before his words sunk in. “What, were you planning on sleeping on the couch?” You blinked, temporarily distracted.  
“Well,” he sounded a bit embarrassed, “I thought it would be best and proper if I did.”  
“I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed, especially since I won’t even be sleeping. I’ll go back to…” Oh. Right. What had happened last time.  
“No,” Grillby protested, “stay here. You have a greater chance at falling asleep here than you would in the living room.”  
You peeked out from your blanket-fort. “…Only if…you stay with me. That way you’re still near me, but if you fall asleep…it’ll be on your own bed. Next to me. And I…” you buried your face back into the blanket.  
Grillby was smart enough to know not to argue with this. Not tonight, not after what you had experienced. “Alright.” He agreed finally.  
“C-can we…close the door? And…lock it?” You whispered almost shyly. Gods, you felt like a child…but…but then again, that nightmare…it had felt so real and…you shuddered. You didn’t want to tell him more details of where it had been, what you had been wearing…not tonight.  
The man did as you asked without hesitation. You were relieved. As you scooted over for him to take his usual spot, you glanced at the nightmare. Next to ‘The Yellow Wallpaper’ was that old book. Before you could think further on that, you felt the bed dip with his weight.  
You shifted, sitting up as he laid down. You wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while so why bother lying down? Bundled up in the blanket, you stared off at the wall, at your feet, at Grillby. Eventually, he drifted off – you were glad. Later, much later, you would feel guilty about waking him with your shouts, even guiltier about striking him…tonight, not so much. At least he was able to sleep though.  
You looked around the room, studying every inch of it. Luckily there wasn’t much noise. No doubt even a mouse’s squeak would have sent you flying off the bed. Eventually you laid down only to stretch out, resting your head at his feet and your feet at his head. You glanced over at the open closet door, trying to will away the image of…your nightmare from your head.  
The closet was as dark as you expected, certainly not pitch black. Grillby’s light flickered, playing off of it. You laid on your side, studying the articles of clothing from afar that his light touched. You had stopped shivering at least, you realized randomly.  
Something caught your attention behind his clothes. You sat up on your arm, squinting. It…shined, just a little bit. You frowned. What…? Glancing at Grillby, you carefully got out of bed and walked over to it. A quick peek and then you’d return to bed, silent as ever. Anyway, it distracted you…  
You pushed aside the clothes to see…  
A very, very old shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chaos gate is open. GO!  
> xD
> 
> Tumblr: http://strikeachordfanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> It's happened.  
> :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, you'll need these two songs:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdYgWa5hA_4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMRBKDSB_9o&index=66&list=PLW_wsExL6jTK03yMYKrk9-pZGvlcZWGL_

Your eyes widened though not anywhere nearly as big as the shield. Yes, that was what it was. There was no doubting it. You knelt on the floor and pushed the clothes firmly aside. The shield was probably just shy the length of your arm, round of similar length. You weren’t sure what it was made of, but it looked heavy.  
And…and there was something on it. There was writing. You leaned forward, feeling like you were in a museum rather than a closet. It was tempting to touch, but you resisted – again, the museum mind frame.  
The writing was on the edge of the shield, following steadily. It was…you weren’t sure actually. Scribbles. Another language. Yes, definitely another language, but what? Tilting your head, you reached up, giving into your temptation.  
Just before you touched it, however, a brighter source of light reflected off the edge. You turned and jumped, a quiet gasp escaping your lips. “G-Grillby.” You whispered, your voice refusing to obey. Your heart skipped a beat. It felt like you had been caught with your hand in the cookie jar – or, worse, near a stove.  
There stood a tired though tense looking Grillby in his pajamas. He seemed to be studying you, thinking, maybe waiting for you to explain yourself. After a moment, he leaned forward and gently pulled the clothes back before the shield. Then he offered you a hand up.  
Your muscles relaxed as you took his hand, standing. Instantly you filled with surprise at how relieved you were. Then again, weren’t you still reeling from the nightmare of your own death by ‘Mr. B’? But this wasn’t the skeleton. This was Grillby, your friend, your host, your understanding and silent companion. A man of fire, not a corpse.  
Hands still together, Grillby took you back to bed and let you sit down first before getting on his side. He knew you were watching him, studying him even. Everything was whirling in your mind, falling into place bit by bit. He gave a soft little sigh before leaning against the bedframe, a signal of permission for you to ask what was on your mind.  
“That…that’s a…a shield in there. A real life shield, isn’t it?” He nodded. “And it’s…yours?” He nodded once more. “So…then…you used that shield…at some point?” He nodded a third time, his glasses facing you, his gaze on yours. “Against…what? Or who? Was the Underground…was it…dangerous?” He didn’t react right away. “It looks really old. How…how was it made? What does it say on the top? How heavy is it? How many times did you…”  
The man of flames dimmed a little and finally looked away from your barrage of questions. You fell silent immediately, feeling bad. His gaze was on his knees. You gripped the blanket underneath you, toying with a thread. “…I’m sorry.” You whispered softly, feeling like even that managed to shatter the silence.  
A moment passed, then another. Finally Grillby inhaled slowly and sat up straight once more. “Do not be.” He sounded worn out. Well, who wouldn’t be after dealing with what he had dealt with tonight? “I did use the shield at one point, a lifetime ago…I used it only a handful of times. The writing is a prayer for safety.” His shoulders then sagged slightly. It was as though all of that talking, at least of that topic, had taken his strength from him.  
You didn’t speak at first. No, you were too busy trying to let it all sink in. A prayer. A lifetime ago. A few times. You wanted to know what language, when, and if he had had a sword to go along with it. But you resisted.  
Why?  
Because he just looked so damn…tired. It was like he was prepared for something bad to happen, a scowling even. Oh shit, you thought, it looked like he was waiting for your onslaught of questions or some scolding. But why would he fear the second part? Had he…did he think you might think bad of him if you found out that he did indeed wield a sword at one point?  
Given your recent nightmare, the reason why you were in his bed, why you had found his shield to begin with…  
Your heart felt heavy. You had questions, sure, but they weren’t for now. Not tonight. You had disturbed his rest long enough for one night.  
So you pulled up the blankets and slid underneath it, laying on your side. You looked up at him quietly, waiting for him to catch on. He blinked and stared at you for a moment. Then he sighed softly once again – this time of relief – and laid down.  
A few minutes passed as you both adjusted. It would normally take much longer for your mind to calm but you were already so worn out that it took only half the time. You didn’t think about Grillby wielding a sword and what that might mean. No, you thought of Grillby holding that shield…even realistically when it meant that he may have hurt or, worse, killed someone.  
But that Grillby wasn’t the one you were sharing a bed with.  
That Grillby may have protected those he cared for with a weapon, but this Grillby used only a shield.  
Your eyes fell shut, heavy lids and all. This thought comforted you like none other. A warm balm for your mind, in a way. As you started to feel yourself drift, you muttered quietly, “I’ll help you hold that shield up, Grillby…” You would protect him as he protected you.  
You wondered if he heard you.  
~  
Wow you were warm. Did you have a heating blanket around you? It…you…your neck tickled a little. You moved your shoulder, trying to brush off whatever strand of hair was bothering you. Oh, you needed to stretch, but you were just too warm and cozy. You tried to move your leg at the very least, but…you moved against something solid.  
Your eyes slowly opened. Wall. Window. Curtain. Nightstand. Wait, nightstand? You didn’t have a nightstand on the couch. What…?  
You blinked and looked over your shoulder. You froze, face a growing red as you realized what was happening. Sometime throughout the night, you had rolled onto your side. Your bedmate had done the same, but in the same direction. And sometime throughout the night, you had kicked off the blankets only to have the man made out of warmth wrap his arm around your waist and hold you against him.  
The term of the position, you recalled, was ‘spooning’.  
And the thing that had been tickling your neck? It was Grillby’s breath. Whoa.  
The moment of surprise passed into slight panic. Oh god. If Grillby had been awkward – if you had been awkward – about the time before when you had answered the phone on his lap, this was surely going to top it. What should you do? Pretend to sleep until he woke and had him shy away? Or try to slip away before he could wake?  
Yes, yes, that sounded good, that last one. If you slipped away, pretended to go to the bathroom or something, he would never know what position you woke to find you both in. If you could just…inch…to the…side…then…  
Oopmh!  
Grillby held onto you tighter when you tried to leave. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck!! You tried not to breathe too much, to move too much in case he woke. Oh, but his arm around your waist…it was…rather comforting. Not just the heat, but the hold, the strength behind it.  
Strength…  
You recalled the shield. Yes, Grillby had to be strong in order to hold such a grand thing, in order to protect. Like last night, your immediate thought didn’t go to a sword, but stuck to the shield. It looked to be made of some…who knows, maybe copper? Ore? Something? You made a mental note to look up the history of, in general.  
But first, freedom.  
You tried to gently nudge his arm from your waist. Instead, you heard him grumble something softly. You froze. Oh shit, he was waking up. What do you do? Stay? Run? Fake sleep? He’d know you were faking because you were blushing like a cherry! Then, then, then…  
Just before he opened his eyes, you flung yourself away – and off the edge of the bed.  
Thump!  
You hit the ground with a wince. Well then. And your feet were still on the bed. Great job.  
You heard your name be called out from a groggy Grillby. “Are you hurt?”  
Pushing yourself up from the ground, you stood and brushed yourself off, looking anywhere but at him. “Nope, peachy. Not even bruised, I think. Must have…had a…dream where I was falling.” You lied oh-so smoothly. “Well, best start the day.” You darted to the bathroom.  
At least Grillby remained in the dark.  
…  
Ha.  
~  
Tonight was the night. You and Link would be performing, for the first time, a risqué duet. It had taken a while to figure the song, the dance, and the approval from Grillby. Luckily it was the former two that took up the most time. But finally, tonight.  
You glanced out of the office-makeshift-dressing room. There were monsters, all usuals and a few new, but there was also a plethora of humans. “Holy shit Link,” you said to the man as you shut the door, “did you broadcast the event online? There’s loads of people here – humans!” You didn’t turn around just yet, hearing Link change into his outfit. Privacy was as much as keeping your back to someone in this room.  
“Hm? I mean, I posted it on social media once…but really? How many?” You heard him walk over and glanced over, thinking he was dressed.  
Oh, you were so wrong. You covered your eyes and smacked his leather-covered shoulder blindly. “LINK! FINISH DRESSING FIRST!”  
“Hm? I am.” Link looked at you then at himself. You peaked from between your fingers.  
“…Oh.” You felt your face warm. Well, you did say you wanted a risqué performance, yeah? “I didn’t realize you…I mean. Oh.” You turned away.  
Link chuckled, clearly amused with your behavior. “What, never seen one so grand or so defined?”  
“…I will trip you on stage.”  
While you wore a semi-modest red gown – the only time you would wear such a clashing color in this place of fire – it hugged all the right curves and, honestly, prevented any sort of bra. Or, for that matter, any comfortable panties. Oh, to suffer for your art.  
Link, however, had donned a red leather jacket, a tight black shirt, and black…assless chaps. He wore flesh colored…what, stockings? Pants? Underwear? Whatever it was, it was flesh-colored and covered him to a modest point. At least, at second glance – first glance, as you knew, was…well, it was risqué. He complimented his outfit with a riding crop in hand and a few chains around the waist.  
“Here, you look too…evening-vanilla. Let me see.” Link dug into his bag and you tried not to look at him, your face hot. Was it too late to bow out of this? “Ah, here we go.” He walked over to you and wrapped a cold, somewhat heavy item around your waist. Oh, a chain, small but pretty enough. “And hold this. Actually, no, let’s tie it to your wrist.” He held out a whip. A real fucking whip.  
“LINK!” You shouted, jumping back. “WHAT EVEN?! WHY?!” You were a bit mortified.  
“What?” Link blinked. He registered it and chuckled. “Oh. Don’t worry, this is all safe. I have an old mate who owns a horse ranch – I borrowed some stuff from them.” He paused. “Wait, so you don’t know how to use this?”  
“You sound surprised.” You grumble, embarrassed at your reaction and his.  
Before Link could speak, there was a sharp knock at the door. You opened it just enough to see Grillby with a concerned look. “Oh, hi. What is it?”  
Grillby tilted his head, both in question and in an attempt to look past you to Link. You realized what had happened. Right, you must have shouted Link’s name so loud that he heard and was worried. “Oh, it’s fine. Promise, Grillby. Link just…startled me. Be on shortly.” You smile before shutting the door.  
Link was grinning when you looked at him. “What?”  
“Nothing.” Link shrugged. “Here, take the crop instead. It’s easier to handle – and less dangerous. Just, don’t panic if I strike the stage with the whip, alright?”  
“Famous last words.” You mumble before taking the crop nonetheless. With your hair pinned back with that beautiful hair comb Grillby had given you, you took a deep breath. “Alright, ready?”  
“I am indeed.” He opened the door and made a hand gesture to the band. Matt and Jacob were watchful and caught it instantly.  
Soon Jacob was announcing the big performance. The lights dimmed. You both quickly but carefully darted up stage. You nearly ran into Aaron – yes, the flexing seahorse monster. He was part of the show tonight. As was, for that matter, Matt’s brother. Given the size of the stage, you couldn’t have too many up so that would have to do.  
The music started.  
The light on one side came on, illuminating you. Your lips, colored a deep crimson, were in a small smile as you toyed with the riding crop in one hand and held the mic in the other. “There was a time  
I don't know when  
I didn't have much time for men  
but this is now and that was then, I'm learning…”  
The other light came on, highlighting Link. The other men/monster remained in the dark behind you both. He was grinning like a mischievous imp. Given what was on his backside, or the lack thereof, it was an apt description. “A man alone, all on his own  
must try to have a heart of stone  
So I try not to make it known my yearning  
I try to show I have no need  
I really do, I don't succeed…”  
You both smiled at each other as you slowly walked towards one another, but glancing at the audience. Together, you both sang, “So let’s bring on the men  
and let the fun begin  
a little touch of sin  
why wait another minute?” You let the riding crop trail over Link’s arm.  
“Step this way it’s time for us to play  
they say we may not pass this way again  
so let’s waste no more time  
Bring on the men.”  
The audience could see Aaron and Matt’s brother in the background moving. You walked around Link, moving the crop over his chin. “I always knew, I always said  
a silk and lace in black and red  
will drive a man right off his head, its easy…”  
Link chimed in, standing behind you as he wrapped the whip loosely around you, “So many men, so little time  
I want them all, is that a crime?”  
The music stopped. Matt, Jacob, Aaron, and Matt’s brother, as well as several voices in the crowd, shouted, “NO!” You were thankful for those audience plants.  
Resisting the urge to snicker, you continued to look devious as Link finished his verse. “I don’t know why they say that I'm too easy  
They make me laugh, they make me cry  
they make me sick, so god knows why…”  
Together, you both sang as you walked slowly away from another, “We say bring on the men  
and let the fun begin  
a little touch of sin  
why wait another minute  
step this way it’s time for us to play  
they say we may not pass this way again  
so let’s waste no more time  
bring on the men!”  
You looked at Aaron and ran your fingertips over his flexing biceps – dear lord. “They break your heart  
they steal your soul  
take you apart  
and yet they somehow make you whole  
so what’s their game  
I suppose a rose by any other name  
the perfume and the pricks the same…” You winked to the audience.  
Between the four of you, you and Link danced around the other two. Or rather, those two took to a sort of worshipping dance around you and Link. Oh, this was too good. You felt a flicker of thrill, of excitement…of power. Meow!  
Link smirked and stepped back as he sang, something you found curious. “I like to have a man for breakfast each day  
I'm very social and I like it that way  
by late mid-morning I need something to munch  
so I ask over two men for lunch…”  
You swayed your hips as you walked, Matt’s brother following you. “And men are mad about my afternoon "tease".  
They’re quite informal I just do it to please  
those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones  
I must admit, I'm partial to ‘buns’.” At this point, Link did a sharp heel-turn to show off his ‘nudity’. You nearly broke character though luckily the audience cheered and giggled plenty for you.  
You noticed Link was carefully winding up the whip – hm. “My healthy appetite gets strongest at night  
My at home dinners are my men friends delight  
When I invite the fellas over to dine  
they all come early, in bed by nine!” As Link’s last word, his arm moved and the whip came down, striking the stage. Despite his earlier warning, you did jump. Luckily, so did several others nearby so it was easily forgotten.  
For the last part, you both joined in once more as you danced with Link, the other two moving around you both. “So let’s bring on the men  
and let the fun begin  
a little touch of sin  
why wait another minute  
step this way it's time for us to play  
they say we may not pass this way again  
so let’s waste no more time  
bring on the men!”  
The audience fucking roared with cheers and excitement! You were nearly knocked breathless from the mere sound of it. You looked over at Link and the others, smiling wide as you laughed. You survived, you succeeded! Yes!  
Everyone took their bows – Link took an extra one facing another direction – before you stepped off the stage to get drinks for everyone. Aaron was instantly a big hit once he was off stage, as was Matt’s brother. You couldn’t help but be amused.  
Link sang another song as you went to gather your breath, wits, and beverages. When you got to the bar, you saw…an incredibly blue Grillby. What? You blinked.  
Oooohhhhh.  
He hadn’t seen the dance or your outfit until today. Despite the rehearsals – which had mostly been at Edward’s, given everyone’s time limits – and asking his approval for the song, he hadn’t really seen any of it. Oh. You felt yourself blush but, empowered by the gown, felt…devious. Confident. Playful.  
“Enjoy the show?” You called out to the blue mess that was the man of fire. “Don’t worry, it was a one-time thing. No one will think of your bar as a burlesque show.” Well.  
Grillby nodded stiffly, unable to look at you too long. He placed four drinks on the tray – beer, long island, whiskey sour – and busied his hands with cleaning a glass. You snickered. “So we were good? Really?”  
He paused and looked up at him. You blinked. “You were fantastic.” Now it was your turn to blush.  
‘You’. Not ‘we’. ‘You’.  
“T-thanks.” You took the tray and darted away. Well, he turned the tables on you real fast.  
~  
Last song of the night before closing. You were impressed at the amount of people who had stayed all night. More so, you were impressed with the humans that lingered. Blending, you thought.  
Link was now helping as a waiter. Matt and Jacob set up the start of the song for you. Still in your red gown and red lipstick, though lacking the riding crop now, you took hold of the mic and sang.  
“The city is war-torn  
And nearly impassable  
I act the lovelorn  
Dramatically laughable 

You said you’d come see me  
Here underground  
Now it’s closing night  
You can’t be found 

I go through the motions again and again  
But you are not here to see them  
I go through the emotions again and again  
And this time I actually feel them 

I play the heroine  
I play to their sympathies  
I say the sweetest things  
To command their empathy 

I asked just one thing of you, to be here  
Did I not let it slip that I was sincere?  
That was my best poker face, trying not to care  
I watch and I wait while you never appear 

And though I’ve been spoiled by pretty privilege  
I am no child throwing a fit  
I could write the book on disappointment  
And you’d be the final chapter of it 

So you’re a coward or  
Could never love me  
Or you have fallen  
To the enemy 

All these people came all this way  
Faces stained with loss but smiling as they’re crying  
I would rather see you laugh at my tragedy  
Than choke on these tears while I’m curtsying…”  
The volume of the applause still surprised you even after so many songs. You bowed and smiled, bidding everyone good night and safe travels. From there, the rest of the night was a blur.  
Once everyone had left, Link waved you away. “Go change, I’ll help clean up. Three persons can do a lot more than one, you know.” So you listened and darted to the office.  
You were giddy. Tired, but giddy. Tonight had gone so well. It was such a big risk, something very different than what you were used to, and it worked.  
You slipped off your shoes and took off the hair comb, adjusting your hair carefully. Oh, hairspray sucked. As you did, you heard the door open, the trio of musicians bid farewell, and then shut. Grillby must still be at the bar then, wiping down glasses. Or maybe he was in the kitchen.  
You smiled. Ah, Grillby…you chuckled. That blue…the way his fingertips had trembled…you giggled to yourself. You pulled out your normal clothes and started to undo the buttons of the dress when…you heard the door open again.  
Perhaps Link forgot something. Or maybe Jacob had left his phone. It was known to happen on busy nights. Or, more so, perhaps someone’s phone number. You snort. Jacob had some great pickup lines – although you weren’t sure how well they would work on the completely sober.  
You had just started to slip off a sleeve when you heard…a deep voice. Grumbling. It was hard to hear in the office – which only emphasized how loud you had shouted earlier that night for Grillby to hear you – but you heard it. It was talking, the voice. You frowned and slipped the sleeve back on, leaving the side unbuttoned.  
Pressing your ear to the door, you listened closer. No footsteps but…no. Wait. There was something. Swooshing – a sign that Grillby was angry! It was far louder, stronger, than the night you had told him you bought a motorcycle. While that night had suggested a sip of gasoline to the fire, this swoosh lended the picture of an entire jug of it.  
That couldn’t be good.  
Then that deep voice again. You could hear it better against the door. You picked up a few words, but it was the tone that struck you – full of hatred and fear. Grabbing the doorknob, you flung the door open and stepped out, frozen once you saw the scene.  
In a matter of seconds, the sounds you had heard, the scene you had imagined, had changed dramatically. There stood two men, average Joes really, sneering. The leader – the one closest to the bar, as well as the one with the yellow teeth – held a bucket. They hadn’t heard you just yet. No, their attention was on the man who usually stood behind the bar but, this time, was on the other side. And he…he…  
He was trembling.  
Like the other men, he hadn’t noticed you yet. His eyes were glued to the bucket. The top of his flames were low and flickering, his light dim. His arm was raised to cover part of his face, the other hand on the edge of the bar and in a fist. Even then, he was shaking. For fuck’s sake, he was shaking in terror!  
The yellow teeth prick raised his arm, pulling up the bucket. He was going to throw the contents on Grillby! You moved without thinking. The lack of high heels allowed for a swiftness you hadn’t thought capable.  
Nearly flinging yourself before Grillby with your arms held out to shield, you shut your eyes when the clear liquid drenched you. Then a soft gasp – from you, you had no idea. You stood there for a moment, slowly opening your eyes. You inhaled slowly.  
Thank goodness, your first thought whispered, it isn’t gasoline…it’s just water.  
Your second thought sent a chill down your spine.  
It wasn’t gasoline they threw…it was water.  
They were going to throw water at Grillby.  
They were going to try and harm…and possibly…possibly kill…your friend.  
Your hands fell to your side. The man was saying something but you couldn’t understand him. You weren’t even fully aware of the fire at your back. The smaller man behind the leader shrunk. No, you heard, felt, registered nearly nothing.  
You moved without thinking, your expression cold and numb. You walked right up to Yellow Teeth, who backed up and raised his hands, holding the empty bucket as he stuttered an apology. You took hold of the bucket, yanking it from his hand. In a swift motion, you swung it upwards in a diagonal fashion.  
SMASH!  
The bucket slammed into the man’s face, sending him on his ass. You stepped forward twice to get to the other man and mimicked the motion, striking him nicely across the cheek – you thought you heard a cracking noise of bone breaking. He fell and curled into fetal position.  
With the two men down, you dropped the caved-in bucket and dug into each of their pockets until you found what you were looking for. Standing, you sifted through their wallets and pulled out their licenses. Then you dropped their respective wallets on their faces, hearing their hisses and groans of pain.  
“Walter and Joseph Braundy. I now have the information I need to make a police report. Just as well, I know where you and your families live. If you ever come in here again, to this town, or if any of my friends – which are all of the monsters – ever get hurt…I’ll be sure to return the favor.” The words spilled from your mouth with ease. “Now I suggest you run over to get your faces looked at, though I dare say they now match your souls.”  
You felt no satisfaction, no pleasure in watching them scramble and run. You felt nothing. It was as though a thin sheet of ice had encased you, numbing you, muffling your senses. You hardly even were aware of the drivers licenses you held in your hand.  
So when Grillby came into view, you startled. “Oh. Grillby, are you alright?” You were faintly aware of how breathless you sounded. How much of a robot did you sound threatening those two?  
“Yes. Are you?” He looked like he wanted to reach up, to touch you, but since you were still soaked…he didn’t want to risk it. You didn’t want him to either.  
“…I…I don’t know.” Shock. That’s what this feeling was. You shivered. Yes, this was definitely what it was. You had read a bit about it, but… “Do we…have towels?”  
Grillby quickly darted to the back and returned moments later with a large towel. You dried off your limbs, realizing that you were still in that ridiculous dress. You cleared your throat. The towel was warm from his touch, no doubt on purpose. “I’ll…go change.”  
You walked over to the office, feeling as though with each step that a bit of that ice slipped away. The shock was wearing away. You pushed the door closed – or thought you did, it only closed halfway. You went to the desk and placed the towel over your head, trying to dry your hair with shaking hands.  
You stared at your bare feet. You were shaking. The towel was heavy and warm around you. Suddenly your feet were blurry…you were crying. You hugged yourself as you tried to cry quietly, the shock gone entirely.  
They tried to kill Grillby.  
They would have fucking killed Grillby if you hadn’t stepped out at that time.  
Grillby…  
A warm hand rest on your chilled, though dry shoulder. You didn’t need to look up to know who it was. Another hand rest on your other shoulder. Then you felt something press against your forehead, the towel blocking your wet hair. Grillby had his forehead against yours as you cried in terror, in relief. He squeezed your shoulders, unable to hug given the soaked dress…but his touch speaking in volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that happened.  
> Don't worry, Reader is taking a week off of Eddie's to stay with Grillby. Both G and R will be recovering from that, like, three day straight scare. That includes a visit with Toriel and Frisk! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wanted to write Tori and Frisk visit fluff...but I couldn't. Like, damn. Sorry guys. >.

Once you had calmed down, though you were still shaking, you and Grillby thought to go home. You were cold and still on edge, your teeth chattering despite Grillby’s touch. His touch, at that, was still limited since your gown was drenched. You didn’t want to change.

Well, no, you wanted to change, but you didn’t want to leave Grillby alone long enough to change. Sure he could have turned his back, but even having him out of your sights…your nerves were shot. From the nightmare, from the Ouija board, from this…you were absolutely shot. How Grillby managed to stay collected was beyond you.

And by “collected”, you meant…not a trembling, blubbering mess. Then again if he was of the same mindset, you both would be helpless. With this in mind, you were determined to go back to the apartment in this stupid gown.

Plus, in case those fuckers still lurked, they would know who to fear.

On your way out, you grabbed a whiskey bottle that was nearly empty. It probably had two or three shots left in it, judging by eye. With that in hand, you held Grillby’s covered arm as you walked. You noticed he was stiff, more silent than normal, and very alert. Then again, who wouldn’t be after that?

When you got to the apartment, pausing to lock the doors, you went to make some tea. Placing the bottle on the counter, you picked up the kettle and filled it with water, turning to place it on the stove. As you did, however, Grillby took hold of the kettle. Oh…right…stove.

You looked up at him, silent at first. Then you shivered. “I can make it. You should rest.”

Grillby held the handle and shook his head.

You frowned. “Grillby, I’ll be fine. It isn’t even a gas-lit stove.” Oh the accident that would happen if it were. “Let me place it on the stove and turn on the burner. You can take it off when it boils. Of all things that could happen…”

“You promised.” That was all he said, the reminder.

You gritted your teeth, holding onto the kettle tighter. “I did, but this isn’t an open flame, Grillby. Will you please let me do this so I could go take a shower and…”

His voice came out rushed and a bit harsh, as close to a snapping as you had ever heard from him. “At least let me be competent in the one thing I’m good at.”

Your brows softened and your lips parted, surprised. He seemed sheepish but didn’t release the kettle. Perhaps he was expecting you to let go of it and storm off or something. Instead you just stared, processing his words…his tone.

His shoulders slacked slightly. You felt a sharp pang of sympathy and regret. “Grillby…”

Your grip loosened enough for him to pull the kettle away from you. It wasn’t a harsh yank because it still had water inside it, but a firm enough one. You watched as he rest his hand over the burner, glowing a hint of white until the burner was hot enough. Then he placed the kettle on it, but did not turn back to face you.

He felt…well, you weren’t sure entirely. You suspected though. He had been at the mercy of Yellow Teeth. You recalled hearing Grillby give a furious angry swoosh…but the tables had turned sometime between then and when you stepped out. He had been scared and you saved him…

Your mind flashed back to the shield in his closet.

That must have been new for him to experience.

Stepping forward, you slid your arms carefully around his waist and rest your forehead against his back. Given the state of your gown, this would have to do as a hug. “...You’re not allowed to protect me if I can’t protect you in return.” You try to speak with a steady voice, try to ignore how your eyes stung. “Don’t be a misogynist.” You tried to joke. “…We all have our weaknesses. If you had been hurt or…I don’t know what I would do with my life…” You were trembling and it wasn’t from the cold.

His hands rest over yours, covering them with ease. He squeezed them gently before carefully turning around to look at you. A sense of…something…flooded you. Want. Desire to hold on. A hint of panic. All at the idea of losing him. This fueled you to boldly raise your hands and rest them on either side of his face. Your lips parted, awed at how warm he felt, at how his cheeks felt. You could feel a face, a real face underneath, hidden to the naked eye. His cheeks, his jaw line…you didn’t dare try to feel where his nose or lips would be.

You didn’t need to.

Grillby’s hands cautiously raised to cup your face, returning the gesture. You felt your heart skip a beat. He leaned forward, his thumb circling your cheekbone lightly. Then his lips – yes, he had lips – pressed against your forehead and stayed there.

Several moments passed like that.

You were definitely not cold anymore.

The kettle started to whistle. Carefully, slowly, you both unwound from one another. You stepped back while he cleared his throat, lifting the kettle and setting it aside. “You should shower. You’ll feel better. I’ll make sure the tea stays hot.”

Speechless, you nodded and obeyed.

When you got out, dry, warm, and in your pajamas, you were beat. Still, you knew rest wouldn’t come easy. You found Grillby on one side of the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Across the table from him, where you sat on the other part of the couch, was your mug of hot tea – spiked with the rest of the whiskey, naturally.

There was a part of you that couldn’t help but feel childish glee at the idea of seeing him drink alcohol. You couldn’t recall a time when he had. He had changed into his pajamas and looked just as weary as you were. His legs were stretched out a bit, lacking any formality in his position.

When you sat down and took the cup in hand, you also brought your legs up to rest your feet on Grillby’s lap. You sipped your drink and sighed. Then Grillby sipped his, a hint of that white mouth flickering. No explosions though – childish as it was to think.

You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know what to do. It was tempting to ask him what had happened before you walked in but…no. It wasn’t right. Anyway, he would have to repeat it to the officer tomorrow. Why bring it up tonight, even if it was undoubtedly playing in his head on repeat?

So you started to hum a song. You weren’t sure which it was or why, but you hummed it anyway. It was an old song from when you were younger, something that brought you comfort. It at least provided entertainment and a distraction while you both drank. He communicated his appreciation for it by squeezing your ankle gently.

Needless to say, you shared a bed that night. You didn’t necessarily ‘sleep together’ as you both laid awake thinking a good chunk of the night. It was probably 4 or 4:30 when you finally managed to sleep. When you awoke, you texted Edward what happened and said you were going to take the week off.

Edward ranted and raved about six texts long about how horrible that was, and how he would like to teach them a lesson. He agreed that you should stay near the man of fire though. He added at the end of the text that he would visit sometime soon, and to be sure to file a police report.

Which you did.

Which was not fun.

With Grillby beside you, you listened to him explain what had happened before you interrupted last night. He told the officer what Yellow Teeth had said, how he reacted, and so forth. You had to dig your nails into your palm to keep from breaking down again. It was horrific to hear such nasty, ugly ignorance and hatred…

And repeating it had taken quite a bit from Grillby. You noticed and quickly picked up the end of the story. The words tasted like ash in your mouth. The officer said that he would put word out to the hospitals about the men. It didn’t matter much since you handed over the drivers licenses – after memorizing the addresses – as proof that they were indeed the men who…visited last night.

The officer took down every word and, much to your relief, treated you both…fair. He did care. He commented lightly that this wasn’t the first disturbance, though it was the first directly against a monster. You wondered what the other humans had done to warrant an officer.

There was a growing group, a movement as it were. Small, but dangerous. That was what the officer said. You frowned but said nothing past that, not wanting to hear more. You knew history well enough to guess what.

Once that was done, you and Grillby opened the bar.

One act of that shit wasn’t going to scare either of you off.

Still, it put you on edge the entire day. Grillby noticed and warned you that your shoulders would protest if you kept that posture up. You didn’t care. It would be worth it so long as nothing happened. He said nothing to that.

He did, however, disappear briefly for half an hour. You had wondered why. He had entered the kitchen – not outside, so you didn’t worry – but you suspected he was on his phone. Yes, the phone you had gotten him ages ago. Who was he talking to though?

~

It was quiet and still for the first three days. Grillby had been right, you were so tense and alert that your shoulders protested loudly at night. You admitted such to him reluctantly and, with a crackling chuckle, the man tried to help by working on the knots. His strength, precision, and his warmth was just…perfect.

By the fourth day, you received a text. It was from Toriel! She asked how you were doing, that Edward had mentioned you were taking time off. You were a bit surprised but relieved that Edward hadn’t told her what happened…you didn’t want to cause hysteria for the monsters.

You responded that you were fine, just a bit worn out. It was the truth, in between the nightmare and the living nightmare…well. You asked Toriel if she and Frisk would enjoy a visit and a tap dance lesson. Something to get your mind off reality.

Toriel expressed her approval and joy at the idea, offering her place to host.

You hesitated. You didn’t like the idea of straying too far away from Grillby. Glancing over at him at the bar, you bit your bottom lip. “Grillby?” You called out gently. He looked up in question. “If…um. Toriel offered to host a visit…so I could teach Frisk the basics of tap dancing. Would you like to go with me?”

He nodded without pause and you smiled. Why had you been nervous? You texted Toriel that if Grillby could tag along, you’d love to go.

~

The next day at noon, you and Grillby walked against the chilling November winds to Toriel’s house across the street. In your bag was an outfit fit to dance in and your old, old dance shoes. Grillby kept close to you after he caught you shivering. You really needed to get a new jacket.

Toriel’s house was modest – especially for that of a Queen – but looked welcoming enough. A knock at the door later, you found yourself whisked into the warmth. The scent of butterscotch and cinnamon was in the air – something you quite adored, the cinnamon part at least. You knew Grillby adored it as well.

“Oh, hello.” Toriel greeted you both with a smile. “I’ve made some butterscotch pie for you both.”

“Smells delicious.” You admitted. “But perhaps a treat best saved after the first lesson. Where’s Frisk?”

“They’re in the living room drawing. If you’d like to change, the bathroom is down the hall to the left.” She seemed to look at Grillby for a moment then smiled and walked away. You wondered what was going through her mind.

You found Frisk right away. Alongside of them sat several sheets of colorful drawings. You smiled and knelt next to them, glancing over the art. “Hey Frisk!” You smile.

They looked over to see you and smiled wide. Rolling onto their side, they waved with a green crayon in hand. Immediately they jumped up afterwards and ran to another room. You raised a brow but glanced over the drawings.

Toriel, Undyne, them…Sans. You felt your shoulders slacken slightly. You looked away from the drawings.

Frisk returned noisily, wearing the tap shoes. You chuckled. “Already ready, huh? Alright, let me go change and we’ll start on the patio, alright?”

You heard Toriel talking to Grillby as you passed towards the bathroom. It was a hushed voice, one that caught your attention. That must have meant they were talking about something serious. You wondered what.

Sighing, you shook your head and focused. You would spend some time with Frisk on the topic of tap dancing – they would teach you signing later, when Grillby was busy. And, alright, perhaps you were really excited to try that pie…

~

A few days passed in a blink of the eye. You were exhausted from…well, everything. It was no surprise that when you got home, showered, and laid down on the couch, you were out within moments. And truth be told, you would have stayed fast asleep until the next morning if something hadn’t caught your attention.

Buzz.

Buzz. Buzz.

Crack!

Buzz.

Crack! Buzz. Crack! Buzz. Buzz.

The noise was small enough, but loud enough to drag your consciousness from sleep kicking and screaming. The hell was going on? Where was it coming from? It was close.

You rubbed your eyes. Grillby must have placed a blanket over your form when he went to sleep. You sat up and let it fall. Well…the noise must have…

Buzz! Buzz!

It sounded really close actually. You frowned and looked around, freezing when your eyes landed on the table. There sat your phone…well, no, not ‘sat’. There…jumped…your phone.

Buzz! Crack!

The phone jumped again.

What the actual…? You had never seen that happen before. Given that it was a fairly cheap pay-as-you-go phone at that, you didn’t know it had that…capability. Hm.

CRACK!

You jumped alongside with it this time. A chill of uncomfortable dread kissed your skin suddenly. This…this didn’t feel right. You cautiously reached your hand out, flinching when it buzzed once again. Your fingertips were trembling.

What…what could this…

You paused over it, unsure if you wanted to touch it. It stopped buzzing. It stopped…cracking. Whatever that was. Swallowing thickly, feeling the hairs on the back of your neck rise, you picked up the phone. You brought it just a bit closer to you before you hit the button to turn it on, to see the screen.

The first thing you saw was the time: 01:10 AM.

The second thing…

A scream ripped through your throat.

There on your screen was a…a creature, a figure. It was made of black goo, a stark contrast from the white background. It’s hand, palm missing, pressed against the glass while the other made a fist and seemed to be in mid-swing. The screen, the creature, glitched. And its face…the face was…was like a smooth skull, cracked from the back to the crescent-closed ‘eye’ and cracked from the other wide ‘eye’. More of an empty eye socket, but…with a…a bright blue light from it. And its smile…so wide, so…desperate…

The worse part was...where its hand was and where its fist was going to strike…the screen was cracked. Scratched. Then it glitched again and the fist met with the screen.

The phone – buzz, crack! – jumped in your hands.

You dropped it and threw yourself back against the couch, a choked-cry leaving your lips as it hit the carpet. The screen was facing down, away from your view. Footsteps and light rushed towards you.

You looked up from your seat, hugging yourself as you stared at the item. “What happened?!” Grillby’s voice, distorted from sleep and alarm, rang out.

With a shaking hand, you pointed to the phone. Grillby didn’t move at first, registering what you had just said…or, not said. He glanced over at the door to see it was still locked. Then he walked over and knelt down, carefully picking up your phone.

“No, don’t!” You cried out when he made to click the power button.

But…nothing lit up. Nothing was shown. It was a black screen…that was cracked in several parts. And, you realized with a cold shudder, you swore there were…scratch marks there too.

Grillby looked up at you questioningly.

You were still shaking, perhaps even worse than before. “T-the phone! It had…but then…no, that isn’t…no! Put it down, stop touching it!” You smack it out of his hand, horrified. His brows shot up in question – you realized just then that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

He sat next to you, leaving the broken, cracked phone on the floor, and placed his hand on your back. Start from step one, he said without speaking. Had your nerves not been shattered, you would have noticed how he rubbed small circles on your back.

“T-the phone, it, it was buzzing. It was buzzing, like when someone calls. But it…it was, like, cracking! Like, crunching noises! I woke and, it jumped! When it buzzed, it jumped – it fucking jumped, Grillby, like, an inch off the table! It fucking jumped! Repeatedly!” You were near hysteria. “I g-grabbed it and, and I t…I turned it on and…oh, fuck, Grillby. It was, I don’t, it…” Your breathing became heavy, your mind racing. Your heart mirrored your thoughts, your limbs trembling.

Hands gently, but firmly grabbed your hands. You looked up at Grillby. He was studying you closely. He said your name. “Focus on my hands. Focus on how they feel.” You tried. “Now tell me what you feel.”

“Warmth…and…and you’re…you’re rubbing circles on the back of my hand.”

“How many?”

You paused. “Three.” You realized then that he had distracted you successfully, helping keep your calm – what bit was left of it.

After another moment, you tried to explain the rest. “There was…a monster. A…the thing, the thing from Halloween Eve…it…it was on my phone. It was moving, Grillby.” You were trembling again. “It had a…it was…its hand was on the screen and it was moving its fist to strike the screen again. And…the sm-smile, it was…”

“Shh.” Grillby pulled you into a hug as tears swam in your eyes. “It was all a nightmare…”

You froze. “What?” You pulled away from the hug, blinking rapidly. “No, no, it wasn’t…Grillby, it was real. It…here.” You reached over onto the coffee table, shivering at the sight of the phone, and picked up a pen and paper. You scribbled a poor excuse of what you had seen before showing it to him. “This. It was this. And he was moving. And…”

“It was a nightmare, a dream…nothing like this exists, even in the underground.” He tried to reassure you softly.

You frowned. “Then how do you explain how my screen is broken in certain areas? Or the scratch marks?”

Grillby paused. “You dropped it.”

“On carpet, Grillby!”

He sighed. He clearly was at a loss for words. “Well…whatever it may have been…it is gone now.” Yes, after it destroyed your phone. Great. “Can I get you any tea?”

You shook your head, drained suddenly from it all. “No…I just…I want to sleep. And be away from this demonic thing.” You shuddered at your own word choice.

Grillby stood and offered you his hand. “Perhaps we should simply share the bed from now on.” He tried to joke lightly, “More often than not lately, the circumstances have called for it.”

“Maybe if the circumstances weren’t so extreme…” you mumble lightly, shy suddenly. You already took up space in his apartment and closet, you didn’t want to take up a permanent place in his bed. You took his hand nonetheless and walked with him, refusing to release his hand. He didn’t protest.

When you both got comfortable in bed – he paused to close and lock the door – you turned to face him on your side. With him on his back, he glanced at you and held his arm out. You took the invite and scooted closer, cherishing and focusing on his warmth. It was unsaid that if you needed him later to simply wake him.

It bothered you though.

Even if that was a nightmare, why had you been plagued with them lately?

But then…if it was a nightmare, how was your phone shattered from just the carpet fall?

Who and what was that…thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is that awesome phone-image. (btw I have it as my background, bahaa).  
> http://sing-jone.tumblr.com/post/135036610009/table-screen-of-mobile-phone-p
> 
> And for the grand finale...FAN ART!  
> http://cestenial.tumblr.com/post/136739009747/oh-my-god-more-fanfic-stuff
> 
> (AMAZING and floofy X3 Go like/follow/reblog, this amazing artist! I will also point out that in terms of what the Reader looks like...all is right, nothing is wrong. However YOU imagine the Reader, is how the Reader is.)
> 
> AND LOOK AT LEATHER-GRILLBY :|  
> http://cestenial.tumblr.com/post/136703078407/i-could-have-done-something-productive-but-instead


	22. Chapter 22

Life after that night was…different. Well, not that the phone-face (as you decided to call it) was anything new as of late. It was a grand thing that humans were oh so resilient to stress and chaos, at least for a while. Given that winter was coming, you had to be careful not to get sick when your immune system was shot, due to stress.

What really changed, however, were two things from that night.

One, despite all your protests and reasoning, Grillby convinced and encouraged you to simply share his bed. The couch wasn’t the greatest for the muscles, plus it was colder in comparison. So that was now a thing.

Two, you took up drawing. Well, sketching, doodling really. You had never been much of an artist in terms of coloring and drawing, but phone-face haunted a corner of your mind even when you were awake. Another corner of your mind was also haunted by…Sans…and those bones in your nightmare. Between the pair, you needed an outlet.

So you sketched. You drew what you could from memory, then you drew it again, and again, and again. Then when you felt drained from those main images, you drew and scribbled things that you felt, that it made you feel. You also scribbled theories just for the sake of getting the thoughts from your head. Each was more unlikely than the next, but by the end of each ‘session’, you were beat but satisfied.

After all, after so much trauma and stress, you needed a healthy outlet. It was basic self-care.

When you went to Edward’s for work, the man nearly tackled you. You stumbled and hugged him back, startled and briefly emotional at such love from a friend. Simple touch was a beautiful thing. “H-hey Edward.”

“Girlie!” He called out over your shoulder, holding you tight. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to visit, my ex was sick and needed me to take care of our little angel for the weekend! Have you ever tried to entertain a…well, you’ve known Papyrus for a while, so you understand. Though speaking of, I tried to introduce her to the skele-bros but she was missing her mama so much that she just threw a fit.” He finally stepped back and released you from his hug. At least you could hear him better now.

“Really? Poor thing. I’m sure she’ll adore Papyrus when she’s in a better state of mind.” You comment, brushing your hair back. As you set your bag down, you undid your jacket.

“Ah, she will! She’s like her father, always…well, hopefully not entirely like her father, I don’t know how I feel about the idea of her dating Papyrus.” Edward paused in a thoughtful pose.

You laugh despite yourself. You hadn’t told Edward about your nightmare, you sure as hell weren’t going to yet…but you were at least aware of his…crush on the skeleton. “No matter, you can always visit us this week.”

“Us?” Edward’s brow raised slowly, his smile growing in unison.

You felt your cheeks start to heat up. “What? Yeah. Us. Like, the monsters and me. And Link and them.”

“…And Grillby?” Edward asked casually.

“…And Grillby.” You agreed before walking towards the office. “So, paperwork.”

Edward followed but didn’t seem to let up. “So, uh, Grillby’s doing alright? Under your care? After that shit that happened? By the way, did they catch the cockmunchers?”

Whatever sort of tease Edward had originally wanted to do, you noticed that his serious mood, at recalling why you had taken a week off, took over quickly. “Grillby is doing great. No more incidents.” You were careful to emphasize ‘Grillby’. You, on the other hand. “And yes, the officer called to say they’re being held on some huge bail…so they won’t be going anyway until their trial.”

“I’m glad. Hopefully some of their buddies learn from that.” Edward fell briefly quiet, a pensive look on his face with a hint of worry.

You recalled suddenly how you even got to meet all of the people you called friends now. You had always been a vocal speaker for monsters, hadn’t you? A protector of sorts. If Sans hadn’t walked into your old job that night, if you hadn’t seen and heard the shit coming out of that guy’s mouth…you felt a sharp pang of longing and…confusion.

You missed Sans. You were terrified of Sans. The start of the friendship, you had a knot of unease in your gut. It had gone away, sure, but that nightmare…perhaps you had been onto something back then. And yet…you missed his friendship. His puns. His laziness. His…lack of capitalizing his sentences.

Sigh.

Emotions.

Brushing it away, you glanced at the desk and raised a brow. “Hey, what’s this?”

Brought out from his brief mood, Edward blinked and looked over at what you held. A smile graced his face instantly. “Actually that was what I wanted to talk to you about earlier! Read it!”

You did.

‘Winter Solstice Dance Competition

December 21st at 6 PM

Pairs Only

1st place: $5,000

2nd place: $3,000

3rd place: $1,000’

Your eyes were wide. Holy…shit. That was a lot of money. Even third place would let you get your own apartment, combined with your current savings. To even fathom winning first…you swallowed. “That’s lovely and all…who are you dancing with?” You looked up at Edward who smacked his face in his palm.

“My right hand.” He deadpanned. “No, girlie, I’m saying…you and Grillby should join it!”

“Huh?!” His lewd comment was quickly forgotten by his shocking one right after it. “What? Me and Grillby…enter this? Oh, please.” You place the paper back down.

“I saw you two at the bonfire. Girlie, it has been literal years since I’ve seen a pair move so fluidly, so in sync…so comfortably! It’s like you could read each other’s eyes and intentions. If I didn’t know that the barrier had broken just this year, I would swear you and him have known each other for years, if not a decade or two! You can read him well and he…he treats you so…gently.” The passionate, persuasive speech ended with a soft word.

You said nothing, deliberately staring at the paper.

Five thousand dollars…

The front door dinged, signaling the arrival of the class. “Here, just…think on it, alright?” He placed the paper in your bag before heading out. You bit your bottom lip, trying, and failing, to resist thinking about how it might feel like to dance before a group with a man made of fire.

~

Your daydreams occupied most of your time that day. It was a relief, really, from thinking of phone-face and nightmares. You were so used to teaching the swing at this point that you did it by second nature. Edward seemed to notice, judging by the smile he wore on his face.

You zipped up your jacket at the end of the day – not that it matter much, you were still going to be numb afterwards – and waved farewell to Edward. As you rode back to town, you daydreamt once more.

What song would you two even dance to? What would you wear? What style would you do? So many questions.

Well…first was getting Grillby to agree. Why wouldn’t he though? He enjoyed dancing and he had danced before your friends on Hallow Eve, hadn’t he? You smiled. It would also be good for human-monster relations, you reasoned. A greater good.

And you could always split the money. Really, it would cover groceries for a while even if you won third place. You could improve the bar too, add more space, design it for more people. The possibilities were endless!

The ride had built up more hopes and expectations in your head. When you got to the bar, you walked in shivering and immediately went to the bartender. “I-I know,” you said as you slipped behind the bar, hugging the man of fire to warm up, “I’ll b-buy a jacket n-next paycheck.” Grillby held you without complaint – or any comment, actually. The usual folks looked over and greeted you, unfazed by the behavior. It wasn’t uncommon for you to seek sensation back in your limbs by hugging the fire man. How else would you work if you were frozen?

When you were no longer shivering, you stepped back and smiled in gratitude to the man. You shrugged off your jacket and started to head over to the office to change. “Oh, and Grillby?” You called out. The man raised a brow, glasses facing your direction. “I have a question for you after work.” You smile to let him know it wasn’t anything bad.

Grillby nodded and went back to cleaning a wine glass.

~

It was almost three in the morning when you two arrived back in the apartment. You were both tired and there was no denying it. Knowing that would crash as soon as you took a shower, you decided to ask the question before you showered.

“Hey Grillby?” You spoke as he locked the door. He raised a brow. “Well…here.” You gave him the flyer that Edward had placed in your bag earlier. Then you held your breath.

After a moment, Grillby nodded and held the paper back out to you. Your heart jumped and you smiled wide. “Seriously?! Fantastic, thank you!” You flung yourself onto him, hugging him tight. “Oh, we have to figure out what song we’re going to do, and what style! We’ll need all the practice we can get! Edward might be willing to help, or at least lend some outfits even. And…”

Grillby took your hands once you stepped back, both brows raised. He said your name, stopping you mid-sentence. “I apologize, but I believe I may have missed something. What exactly are you talking about?”

You blinked, confused. “Er…the…the competition. The dance. We’re…we’re going to enter…aren’t we? I mean, you nodded, I thought you…?”

Surprise showed on his face. “I…I’m afraid I misunderstood your actions.” He kept his hold on your hands. “I thought you wanted to go and watch it. I would enjoy doing that with you. As for dancing before these people…”

Blinking once more, you tried to process. Nevermind the embarrassment you felt for your excitement or the disappointment from it. “Oh well. Sorry, I should have…explained it better. But, why not? I mean, you danced with me at the bonfire. Same thing, just at day…in costumes…really.”

“…I do not wish to actively perform in the competition.” He finally settled on the phrase after a moment.

Despite the heat from his hands, you felt your own go a bit cold. “But…but why not? We danced on Hallow Eve together, what’s the difference?” Severe disappointment poked at you. Grillby took a moment to think of a response, but you weren’t patient enough to wait. “Grillby, the winning couple gets five thousand dollars! We can split it! Think, you can add to the bar and I can get my own apartment, it’s a win-win!”

Grillby let go of your hands suddenly. You hardly noticed, your gaze so intently on his. You were trying to read him but it seemed…it seemed…your jaw tensed. It seemed that for the first time in your friendship with him, he had purposely closed himself off from you. You didn’t know how you knew, but you did.

“I am sorry to disappoint, but I must decline the offer.” Your brows shot up at his formality. Not only that, but you felt a sharp hurt from it.

And, given your already exhausted and messy emotional state, you scowled. Being blocked off and disappointed, you spoke without thinking. “But…but why not? I don’t understand. I’ve not questioned you before, but…the money, the dance! We could win, Grillby!” When he stood silently and tensely, you felt your frustration boil over. “Fine. Forget I asked.” Again, you reacted without thinking, reacted on feeling. You were beat, exhausted.

So you went to take a shower.

After a long hot shower, you stepped out. Perhaps you should apologize. Perhaps…

Grillby’s door was shut.

You felt your stomach drop.

Shoulders slumped and heart heavy, you went to the couch and curled under the blankets. Your first ‘fight’. Great. You sniffed softly as you closed your eyes, feeling a few tears slip onto the pillow beneath you.

~

The next morning, you woke early. Earlier than Grillby, actually. Your dreams were…well, they had replicated last night. Gods, you were embarrassed by your behavior. You were also…hurt and concerned about his. He had never closed himself off like that. You frowned.

Quick and as quiet as you could, you threw on some jeans, a shirt, shoes, and put on that thin jacket of yours. You could hear movement in Grillby’s room – any sense of sleepiness left you, replaced with panic. You weren’t ready, emotionally or sleep-wise, to deal with the fall out of last night.

So you did what any reasonable adult would do.

You left for work early.

Unfortunately, you wouldn’t know until later how your past choices would come back to haunt you that very day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter/set up for what is to come. Next chapter will be dark/intense. Warning in advance.
> 
> Also, very important FYI.  
> Grad school starts on Monday. I also am going to have a bit of an odd work schedule for a couple days this upcoming week (ike, 7 AM to 3, then class in the evening)...so I very likely won't be near a computer for a couple days this upcoming week.  
> I will, however, be working on the next chapter this weekend.
> 
> That being said...  
> Grad classes are starting.  
> I do not know what my time will look like (first semester), so updates may/probably will be a bit slower, just in general.  
> I'm always reachable on tumblr though!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flings long chapter at and runs*

By a small miracle, you had a key to the dance school. Seeing as how you got there nearly two hours early, you parked your motorcycle at the side of the building and made to enter it, knowing Edward wouldn’t show for at least another hour. As you walked up, however, you paused. Your stomach growled.

Right, you left before breakfast.

Hmm…

You scanned the streets for a place that was open so early. Really, besides you, there were no other souls out here. Except…oh! A donut shop! Well, it wouldn’t be the most nutritious…but it was something, at least. You walked half a block to the shop, glad that they were open.

A couple donuts and a cup of coffee later, you made your way back to the school. As you unlocked it, you paused. In the reflection of the door was…a car. The car was across the street to the side, almost diagonal from you. The windows were tinted. Hm, weird. Perhaps they were the shop keepers of another store nearby or something.

Shrugging it off, you entered the school and went to turn on the lights, pausing to lock the door behind you. Edward would know you were there based on the office lights, but you weren’t open for a few more hours. You sat in the office munching on your breakfast, trying to think of anything but Grillby.

Oh, but Edward would ask. He would pry. You cursed loudly. You didn’t want to tell him…not yet. You weren’t even sure what ‘it’ all was, but…you scalded your tongue with the coffee. So be it. Out of desperation to avoid thought, you reached into your pocket.

Oh…right. Your phone was still shattered and you hadn’t had the chance to get a new one. Hm. Guess that left one thing: paperwork.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

~

Your plan to distract yourself worked. Your cup of coffee was empty, crumbs sat on the paper bag, and you had finished half a stack of papers into the computer. This was an hour or so later when the chime of the front door was heard.

“…Girlie?” You heard Edward’s confused voice ring out. “You in here?”

“I’m here.” You called out, stretching as you stood. Your back popped twice. “Morning.”

A very confused looking Edward walked in with a raised brow, placing his jacket on the chair where yours sat. “Morning. Uh…you…crave donuts or something?” He nodded to your meal.

“Just…thought I’d get an early start.” You settle carefully.

“…Why?” When you didn’t answer, he added, “I felt your bike – it’s as cold as ice. How long have you been here? An hour?”

A sigh left your lips. “Yes, Edward, I’ve been here an hour. I’d really rather not discuss why…or that ball, please.” You crossed your arms and looked away, hoping he’d let it rest.

The man was clearly eager, curious to know more…but he understood. “If I’ve at least learned one thing from the ex, it’s to not mess with women when they’re set on something. Well no matter. Come on, we need to wipe down the mirrors.”

As you joined him, you noticed the car still across the street.

~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. You taught, you did paperwork, you forced yourself to eat the lunch Edward brought you – you hadn’t packed your own in your escape – and you functioned. Your mind, however, was buzzing with thoughts and static. More than once, you went to reach into your pocket for your phone, hoping Grillby had contacted you, but recalled…you…had no phone.

You must have looked increasingly miserable as the day went on because Edward looked more and more curious. To his part, he did nothing but supplied you with food and things to do. There were a few times he was on his phone – probably taking to Sans, you thought – but otherwise he was chatting about something in the universe. Had you thought about it a bit further, you would have guessed that he was also talking to Grillby, giving the man of fire updates and reassurances that you were safe.

After all, you had left early without saying a word. You had no way to contact anyone. Grillby was worried naturally.

But you didn’t give it much thought because anything involving that man made your heart ache.

By the time work ended, it was five. You glanced out the window as you walked back to the office for your stuff. It was getting dark…soon, it would get darker an hour sooner. That would trip you up. And…and that car was still there, you noticed with a raised brow. Huh.

“I’m heading off Edward.” You called out, putting your jacket on without zipping just yet. You tied your hair back with a rubber band and grabbed your helmet. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, girlie. Be safe.” The man started to reach for his phone. Huh.

“Edward?” His hand paused and retracted, showing his attention. “...Nothing. Good night.”

You headed towards the front door. It was only when you unlocked it and started to push it with your gloved hands did you notice something. The car…had people leaving it. Two people. Two men. They wore suits of exceedingly grand quality.

And they…

You stared as they started to cross the street.

…

Your stomach lurched. You spun around, not thinking to lock the door behind you, and ran to the office. “EDWARD!” You shouted, sending the man jumping and dropping his phone mid-text. “Edward, call the cops! Now!”

“What is it?!” Your friend and boss stood abruptly, knocking the chair back.

You put your helmet on the desk, aware of how your limbs trembled. “There’s these men, they’re…okay. Look. It’s a long story, but basically I have something of a mafia or drug cartel coming after me. It’s from the old work when I defended Sans and I said stupid things and…I think they’re here. No, I know they are, because I remember seeing them a few times at the old job during pick-ups!”

“Okay, keep calm girlie.” Edward walked over to you and gently took your shoulder. “You need to…”

The front door bell rang.

You both froze.

In a softer voice, Edward continued with a look of determination on his face. “Go out the back. Get on your bike and flee. Hide somewhere. I’ll handle this.”

He stepped aside you but you grabbed his arm. “Edward, no! They’ll…”

The soft smile on his face startled you. “Think this is the first time I’ve dealt with foul men? Have some trust in me and go. The top priority is to keep you safe. Got it?” Without waiting for your response – or more so, your argument – he walked out of the office.

You remained frozen to the ground, trembling.

“Sorry gentlemen, ballet was at three – although I might have some tutus in the back for you if you wish for an encore.” At Edward’s voice, you snapped out of it. Phone. Phone. Where was his phone?

You didn’t have time to look for the blasted thing on the floor. Cursing inwardly, you darted, leaving your helmet behind. You snuck to the backdoor as you heard the other two gentlemen mention your name.

As you opened the back door, you heard Edward speak with a smile, “Now unfortunately, she’s taken. I’m sure she’d be flattered to hear of her admirers, but I must warn against stalkers – they have a bad habit of…having a bad time.”

The door shut behind you. You prayed to whatever higher being there may be to protect him, your knight and friend. You dug your keys out from your pocket, rounding the corner with the intention of jumping on your bike and flying off.

And you would have, had there not been a tall, suited, broad figure around the bend. Two, actually. You jumped when you bumped into one – he was new. “S-sorry, pardon.” You tried to side-step him.

“So you’re the babe that’s been elusive all this time. Damn. It’s almost a shame that we have a job to carry out.” His voice was deep and accented lightly – you weren’t sure with what accent though.

The second man walked behind you, looking nearly similar to the first. “We could always have a bit of fun before we finish the job – compensation for making us play hide-and-seek all these months.” His voice was heavier in the accent…and colder, too.

You felt a hand grab the collar of your jacket. Your heart skipped and you felt panic and adrenaline overwhelm you. Words failed you, not that they would serve any purpose other than entertainment for the bastard behind you.

So you chose action.

You stomped on the foot behind you and brought your fist up blindly, lucking out when you heard a loud ‘crack’! You had broken his nose! As his blood dripped onto your jacket and a groan left the man, you brought your foot up to meet the balls of the man before you. Cheap shot? Yeah. Effective? Uh, you were still alive, weren’t you?

For now, at least.

Since you hadn’t zipped up your jacket, you side-stepped and ducked out of it. The second man now held onto your blood-stained jacket but it didn’t matter. What did, unfortunately, matter was the fact that such a movement out of your jacket had forced the keys in your hands to drop to the ground.

So you did the only thing you could do.

You ran.

~

Your lungs hated you. Even with the gloves and long sleeve shirt, your body had quickly gone numb against the whipping winds. Fuck. More than once, you cursed yourself and cursed them. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

You weren’t even sure where you were, to be honest. When Sans had been your transportation, you had never ventured past a few blocks at this town. When you got your own transportation, you had sworn to Grillby you’d take a safe and direct route. You sure as fuck weren’t on that route now.

So you were lost.

You were in the woods, if that helped any. You weren’t sure which direction…you just knew it was further west, away from your usual route. You had made the quick decision to try another path, to hide somewhere. More importantly, you decided not to head back to the monster town.

Why?

Because they had trouble for months locating you. That meant they hadn’t thought about the monster town. You refused to lead them anywhere near that general direction. Not when there had already been an issue…although your tired mind suggested that perhaps Yellow Teeth had mentioned you to these bastards. Or to someone who told someone who told the Drug Folk.

No matter, not now. It was night, you were in the woods, you were freezing, and you…were lost. They weren’t behind you at least. You wondered how long Edward held them off. You wondered if Edward was alright. If he wasn’t…you would never be able to live with yourself.

You banished the thought away, focusing on reality for the moment, not imagination. You needed warmth…you needed shelter. You needed a way to contact the police. To contact…oh, Grillby must have been worried by now.

Your eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall. No, not now. You calmed yourself and pressed on, stepping out the fallen leaves. At least the trees offered some sort of shelter against the winds. It was cold, sure, but it could be worse.

But where were you…?

You weren’t sure how much time went by.

When you looked up once more, hugging your shivering self, you paused. Was that…? That was….that was a mountain not too far off. Your mind whispered something, tickled. What was so unique about that mountain? It was…it was something important.

Before you could think too much into it, however, there was a shuffle nearby. You tensed and turned, realizing that you were in a small opening. You were no longer in the shelter of the trees. You were…exposed. Even with the clouds covering up most of the stars and half-moon tonight, you could see enough.

You wanted to ask who was there, but your voice failed you. You took a step back instead, jumping a foot in the air when that shuffle was heard behind you. Was it the Drug Folk? Had they followed you quietly in their expensive suits throughout the woods?

You stepped backwards, tripping over a branch. A sharp gasp left you as you hit the ground, vision dizzy and disoriented. Stars…clouds…moving clouds…a crescent moon…no. No, that wasn’t the moon. The moon wasn’t black. The crescent ‘moon’ was a dark smile lingering over you.

You yelped and made to strike – air. You hit air. There was…nothing there. But you swore that it was…it was…phone-face.

You were losing your mind.

Was this a sign of hypothermia?

You sat up and looked around wildly. There…was nothing there. No more shuffling. No more smiles. You scooted to a nearby tree and hugged your legs, teeth chattering. You buried your chin in your arms and tried to think of what to do. It was difficult, however, when your body was numb.

Perhaps…how far were you? Did anyone live out here? Start a fire? Retrace your steps? Each idea was worse than before. If only you had brought Edward’s phone. If only you hadn’t dropped your keys. If only…if only…

Warmth wrapped around you. Startled, you opened your eyes and looked around. Was this…surely this was the second stage of hypothermia, right? No, it was real. You…you felt as if someone had just draped a blanket fresh from the dryer around your form. It wasn’t a fake-sort of heat, but…well, how would you know, if you were really sick? You could be nearing your death, your body shutting down.

You glanced back at your hands and felt a cold chill down your spine. You swore you saw a flash of that hand, that hand that lacked a palm, that holey hand on yours. It was gone as soon as you blinked though.

Yes, yes you were hallucinating. You were dying. This was it.

You looked up at the sky. If you were to die here and now, let your last view be beautiful. Let it be something wide and vast so your soul had something to escape to, to explore once your body became a lifeless corpse.

You swore you caught something white from the corner of your vision. You didn’t react. You were seeing things at this point. Maybe it was the Grim Reaper, truly a skull and cloak as society envisioned him. Perhaps that was the source of your warmth. The Grim Reaper took pity on you and held you in some sort of warm cloth or another, looking up at the sky with you.

Fucking eerie, but hey…

You stopped shaking. You weren’t as cold as before. Your face was still numb, sure, but your body wasn’t. Your gaze lowered slightly t the mountain. With your energy no longer diverted to your survival, you realized why it was important.

“Mt. Ebott.” You whispered in awe.

That was the mountain. Underneath you was the Underground. Nearby, though not terribly near, was the monster town. The mountain that Frisk climbed. The barrier somewhere where…they broke it. You gave a weak smile, your eyes stinging once more.

How fitting that you should fit so close, yet so far from your friends. So close to where they once called home and prison, so far from where they now called home and prison. What a beautiful sight…

You closed your eyes, feeling a few tears escape. Tired…so damn tired, exhausted from your run…your muscles would protest soon – if you lived. You…

Shuffle. Crack. Crunch. And then…

“HUMAN? HUMAN, ARE YOU HERE?”

Your eyes snapped open. Coming from the mess of trees was a certain tall skeleton. Your heart leapt and you gasped, smiling. “Papyrus!” You shouted in a strangled voice, hoarse from today. Somehow you managed to stand and fling yourself at the skeleton.

Papyrus caught you with ease as your legs, giving into the abuse you put them through, crumbled beneath you. You lost that sense of warmth, you were plunged back into the cold – but, thankfully, Papyrus was warm to the touch. Magic, you guessed.

You hugged your friend tightly, trembling. “H-how did you find me?” You tensed. “Were you followed? By the Drug Folk? Were they…?”

“there’s no way they could have followed us, kid.” A familiar voice rang out.

You tensed. You looked over Papyrus’ shoulder and recoiled at the sight of the monster you hadn’t seen in ages. Both noticed your behavior, your expression of terror and distrust. “HUMAN? IT IS ONLY SANS. WHAT IS IT?”

You didn’t let go of Papyrus, but only because you had no strength to crawl away, let alone run. Your nightmare came back to the forefront of your mind. “It’s because it’s Sans that scares me.” You whisper. On such a still night, they heard it as clear as if you had shouted it.

“I ASSURE YOU, HUMAN, THAT WE SKELETONS MAY LOOK FRIGHTENING, BUT WE ARE AS KIND AS CAN BE – AS YOU KNOW.”

“That’s not it.” You whispered, feeling yourself start to tremble once more. Sans looked utterly confused. “You stole my voice.” It was the only thing you could say without alarming Papyrus.

On some level, you knew that Sans would understand your meaning. On a grander scale, however…you were shocked when his expression changed – understanding, horror, and fascination. You gripped Papyrus tighter. So…so you were right…somehow, some way…he had killed you…he wanted to kill you…that nightmare wasn’t just a nightmare, it felt real because it had, was, would be real!

You could feel yourself start to give way to panic. Sans knew. Sans understood. Sans…

“HUMAN? WE WILL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL THAT EDWARD IS AT. GRILLBY IS THERE TOO. HE’S BEEN WORRIED.” This snapped you from your spiral.

The words buzzed in your head. “E-Edward’s in the…?” And there you went onto another spiral.

“nothing too serious,” Sans interrupted softly, “a few stitches – which I’ve put him in before. heh.” His smile seemed fake, his eyes dark and his tone flat. Even his jest was thrown off. You wondered if it was from your statement or from Edward’s injuries.

“I want to see him.” You whispered to Papyrus.

Sans held out his hands. Papyrus took it and stood, helping you stand as well. You, however, did not touch Sans’ hand. In fact, you recoiled from it, staring at him with grand distrust. A sharp look of hurt overtook his expression before he could smooth it away. He let his hand slip into his pocket once more. “don’t let go of Papyrus.”

And then you went on a shortcut for the first time in weeks.

~

When you entered the hospital, you weren’t on your own two feet. Papyrus was carrying you. Sans kept a good yard away. You were both thankful for this and horrified at what it meant.

But that didn’t matter, not now. Not in public at least.

A few turns of a hall later, you found yourself entering an exam room that Edward was currently cursing in. Papyrus set you down gently and stepped back, allowing a nurse to walk towards you. You waved her away and walked over to your boss and friend, a look of shock on your face.

“E-Edward?”

The man had several bruises and swollen parts on his face, but he was currently getting a cut on his forearm stitched up. He looked over and blinked. “Girlie? Oh thank god, you’re alright! Come here!” He reached over with his good arm and pulled you over, hugging you tightly.

“Sir!” The doctor snapped at Edward for jostling his work.

“Ah, if it ain’t straight, who cares? It’ll match its owner.” Edward scoffed at the doctor before looking you over. “Shit, what happened to you?”

You were aware suddenly of how you must have looked. Nose red, leaves in hair, a few cuts in your shirt from grabby branches, and pale skin no doubt. Before you could respond, you heard a familiar crackling, a swoosh – noises you felt like you hadn’t heard in months.

As you turned to hear your name from a broken, soot-like voice, you were immediately engulfed in flames. Flames of a man. Flames of your friend. Grillby hugged you tightly, his arm around your back, the other hand resting on the back of your head as his lips pressed against your hair. He was whispering something, muttering, but you couldn’t understand.

Damn, he felt amazing.

The warmth you had felt in the forest was nothing compared to the bartender’s hug. You wrapped your arms around him tightly in respond and inhaled his scent, tears gathering in your eyes once more. Smoke, cinnamon, and something uniquely Grillby.

Nobody said anything or moved for a few moments. They were either watching or letting you two have your reunion. You felt your limbs return to a normal state, your head clear up. Grillby was still muttering something softly, something only you could hear. You still didn’t understand it…but that was because it wasn’t in English. It was another language! And it sounded like…chanting, like a prayer.

“There, all done.” The doctor said to Edward, giving him final instructions. He then looked over at you. “Ma’am, do you need medical attention?”

You thought for a moment, looking over at the man without stepping from Grillby. “No…no, I’m fine. I just need a hot shower and some food. And recovery time.”

“AND I SHALL MAKE YOU MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI PLATE THAT IS SURE TO LIFT YOUR SPIRITS!” Papyrus declared nobly. You smiled despite yourself.

“As you wish, miss. An officer will be here shortly to take a report from you two. If you need anything…” the doctor slipped away.

You turned to face Edward, your heart sinking. “Edward, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to get hurt for me, and this…”

“Girlie.” Edward held up his hand as he remained seated on the table. “Don’t apologize, alright? Don’t even worry about all of this. I’d do the same for my daughter.” He shrugged lightly. Though he tried to play it off casually, you were stunned to hear such words. So he thought of you so near and dear to him? You pulled away from Grillby just long enough to hug Edward, your heart aching pleasantly from the sense of love you felt from him, from them all.

Edward cleared his throat. “Though, uh, if you wanna be extra sweet…I could really go for some coffee right now. Maybe Irish coffee…but I don’t think there’s a liquor store anywhere near. Unless you carry a flash, Grillbabe?”

The bartender shook his head. You smiled. “We can do that.”

“ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD BE WALKING AROUND, HUMAN?” Papyrus asked.

“The moment I sit down is the moment I won’t be able to get back up for the night. Wanna come with?”

As you, Grillby, and Papyrus left the room, you noticed Sans standing across from Edward against the other wall. You wondered, despite the realization you had with that skeleton, what might be said in that room between those two.

Grillby kept close to you as you walked. You didn’t protest. Papyrus talked about his latest cooking session with Undyne, and how he could out-do any of the hospital food. The very idea of food made you feel sick. Oh, this would be a road to recovery once you let yourself fall entirely into it.

More importantly, you found yourself tense and alert. It wasn’t the Drug Folk you worried about, ironically, it was the humans around you right now. You walked looking like a wild child with a man of fire and a loud skeleton. You felt the stares and gapes from everyone. You were relieved to see that Papyrus didn’t, however. If Grillby was aware, he didn’t care. His attention was solely on you.

You were glad to see a little vending machine of sorts for coffee. Less humans to have to deal with. As you dug into your pocket, you realized…you…had no money. Fuck. Grillby held out four coins to Papyrus. You nodded with a small grin. “Papyrus, care to get Edward his coffee? All you have to do is put the coins in the machine there and hit the first button.”

“REALLY? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO HELP EDWARD FEEL BETTER.” He took the coins from Grillby and did as instructed. You made a mental note to take him to a game room one day.

As the coffee poured, you glanced up at Grillby. You wanted to speak, there was so much to say, but nothing left your lips. He placed his hand on your shoulder and squeezed gently, understanding and mirroring the sentiments. For now, you both turned your attention back to Papyrus who held the cup high with a smile.

“TO EDWARD!” He declared majestically.

You looked around as you three walked back. People stared, sure, but they didn’t look…terrified. Most looked sick – obviously – but that was from their previous illness, the reason they were there. None, you were relieved, looked angry or hateful. Perhaps it was because you were with them, these ‘monsters’. You felt both relief and terror at the idea of playing poster child.

When you got back to the exam room, you raised your hand to knock. Papyrus, in his excitement, skipped that step and flung the door open. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS RETURNS WITH YOUR COFFEE, SO YOU MAY BE UP ON YOUR FEET TO DANCE ONCE MORE!”

When the door opened, Sans and Edward had been in something of an embrace. Sans stepped away and Edward looked away immediately. What had been said during your time away? And what had been done? “Ah, Papyrus, my long-legged friend…thank you for that.” He took the coffee and you swore he was blushing underneath the bruises.

You cleared your throat. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Grillby that you had tensed at the sight of Sans. “I think Grillby and I will step outside as we wait for the officer. Let you have a moment to enjoy your coffee.”

“I SHALL ACCOMPANY TO PROTECT THE HUMAN FROM ANY BAD MEN.” Papyrus decided and stepped back out. You wondered, judging by that decisive action, if he had caught onto what you did with his brother and Edward.

Just like that, you shut the door for Edward and Sans to remain alone once more. You, Grillby, and Papyrus went across the hall. While Papyrus went on ‘patrol’, you leaned against the wall and looked up at Grillby.

‘Alone’ at last.

Your lips parted, but you couldn’t figure what to say. Grillby reached up and rest a hand on your arm. You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him, a movement that you hadn’t even needed to think through. He held you without reservation.

“...What happened?” You finally asked, unsure of what else to say or how to start it.

Grillby could have asked you the same thing, but you returned fairly unscathed whereas Edward was the one in the hospital. His grip around you tightened slightly. His voice was low so only you could hear. “Edward had been texting me throughout the day. He said you arrived safely. He told me you ate. He was going to tell me when you left…but by six o’clock, I didn’t receive anything.” That explained a bit. “I called Edward. No one answered. I called Sans and explained some of the situation.” You looked up at Grillby. “I did not tell him of your nightmare…merely that he should bring Papyrus.”

You felt yourself go pale regardless. So for Sans to have understood…you shivered. “Go on.”

“Sans brought myself and his brother to Edward’s school. When we entered…the front door glass was shattered. Edward lay on the floor. Your bike was…fairly destroyed. I’m sorry. But then I found…your jacket.” Grillby’s voice became tight, tense. “With blood. I feared the worse.”

You squeezed him tightly, your heart lurching.

“I took Edward to the hospital. Papyrus and Sans went to find you. I had wanted to look for you myself, but I am not quite as…talented as Sans is. I’m sorry.”

You swallowed thickly, startled that you nearly burst into tears there. “Grillby…” you looked up at the man. “No, I’m…I’m so sorry. For everything. For last night. If I hadn’t stormed off…I…I’m sorry. I acted irrational and unfair, I wasn’t thinking. And then you shut yourself off from me and I panicked and I left early because I wasn’t ready to face what that meant and…”

“Shh.” Grillby’s lips – yes, his lips – brushed against your forehead once more. You blinked away a few tears. “Do not worry about last night. Not now.”

“But…” you swallowed thickly. He was right. That was a discussion for the apartment, not here. “I…when I got to the school this morning, I went to get something to eat. When I returned, I noticed a car. It stayed there all day. When I went to leave, two men left the car…these were the two men I had seen several times at the old job, long ago. I told Edward and he was in mid-text – probably to text you. Then…while he distracted them, I went out the back. I thought…well, there were two other men there. One grabbed my jacket, I punched him…that was his blood. I ran. I’m sorry for worrying you, I’m so sorry, I just…I didn’t want to risk the bike and get caught. I didn’t want to travel back to town. I didn’t want to lead them to you or to Papyrus or to Toriel or anyone in town. They had no idea where I was until recently, so I didn’t want to…”

You felt his warm hand stroke your back, bringing you back from the start of a spiral. You sniffed. “I got lost in the woods…I still don’t know what time it is. For however long.”

“It’s midnight.” He whispered.

“Fuck.” You were stunned. It felt later. It felt early. It was hard to grasp time. “Well…I ran through the woods and got lost. To be…honest…I thought I was going to die.” You mutter quietly. “I was freezing. I sat down and felt…really warm. I thought that was a sign that…well. I even had hallucinations.” Pause. “I was near Mt. Ebott.” You looked up at him.

Grillby looked surprised, almost shocked. “Were you?”

“Maybe a mile off? I could see it though.”

“You were close to town then, even if your blind running.” Grillby mused.

You were tempted to tell him about the nightmare, about the reference you made to Sans…but you didn’t. Not now. Partly because the officer was walking over to take your statement.

~

When it was all said and done, Sans took Edward and Papyrus home. By ‘home’, you caught on that Sans was bringing Edward back to his place. It was both a safety measure and in order to keep an eye on the man. You kissed Edward gently on the cheek and thanked him again, waved off as if it were an everyday thing.

Then, despite the awkwardness, Sans took you and Grillby back to the apartment.

When you both entered and locked the door behind you, you smiled a little. “Home sweet home.” You muttered, glancing at the clock. Two in the morning. Fuck.

Grillby stopped in mid-step at your words. You looked over but he didn’t comment yet. You went to take a quick shower and stepped out in your pajamas, greeted with a cup of chamomile tea. You thanked him and sat on the couch with him, thinking.

Finally, the words came to you. After so long, after such chaos, you finally had to speak them. “I’m sorry for last night. I was tired and just being a general…it doesn’t matter what my reason or excuse was. I wasn’t a good friend and I’m sorry for being frustrated with you. If you don’t wish to compete, that’s fine. It’s your choice. I’m sorry I tried to make you feel guilty for not agreeing to it.”

Grillby didn’t speak right away. He watched you sip the tea, thinking. When he finally found the words, your eyes had started to droop closed. “When you mentioned the money…I thought you wanted the prize…so you wouldn’t…have to be near me anymore. I thought you wanted to get away, that you were…tired of living with me.”

You nearly dropped the cup as you stared, no longer sleepy. His gaze didn’t flicker. Though it took quite a bit of strength for him to admit it, even more to keep your gaze, he did it. You placed the cup on your lap and tried to process the words.

“You…you thought I was sick of you? Of this arrangement?” Your heart ached. That explained why he had closed himself off from you, both literally and emotionally. It also explained his mid-step earlier when you mentioned ‘home sweet home’. You moved the cup onto the coffee table and swallowed thickly. “Oh, Grillby, no. No, I could never tire of you…you’re one of my best friends. You’re a fantastic and fascinating person, you never cease to amaze me. You’re so understanding and gentle, so caring and comforting…you’re brilliant and I’ve never felt so at ease with someone before. I would never leave you willingly.” You had started to cry, but you were grinning slightly, “You’re the light of my life.”

Grillby took your arm as you had made to sit up, to go over the small space of the couch and hug him. He pulled you closer and held you tightly, almost as tightly as he had in the hospital. You returned the hug with the same strength, a slight tremble in your actions. You swore you heard a soft hiss, saw something from the corner of your eye.

It was the faintest hint of steam.

Grillby had shed a few tears.

When you both had managed to calm down, you pulled away with a chuckle. Alright, perhaps you were a little embarrassed by your last statement. So you decided to quickly change topics before he could tease you. “What were you saying earlier, at the hospital I mean?”

He adjusted his glasses and seemed to try to remember. A hint of indigo touched his cheeks. “Oh, I…hadn’t realized I had spoken it out loud.” Your brows raised in question. “It was…an old prayer…gratitude for your safe return.”

You stared. “What language was it in?” You knew that also meant the shield. “And…to what god?” You asked quieter. No doubt the prayer was also used for those who returned from danger.

Grillby hesitated but seemed to relent finally. “A language that is mostly lost today.” He stood and held his hand out to you. “As for which god…to all of them. To the sun, as well.”

All the gods and the sun? You were stunned. Wait, a lost language? From…the Underground? You blinked but took his hand. “Thank you.” You meant his sharing of knowledge. He nodded, understanding.

You went to bed shortly afterwards. Nearly the moment you hit the pillow, you were out. Grillby, however, was not so lucky. He stayed awake, thinking of the shield, of protection, of what he told you. He watched you as you slept next to him, your hand resting over his warm chest. He placed his hand on top of yours.

~

The next morning, you spotted tea and soup on a tray on the nightstand. Underneath the cup of tea was a small note. You sat up, rubbed your eyes, and looked.

‘Stepped out to place a sign on the bar for today. Be back shortly.

-Grillby

P.S.

Which song will we dance to on the Winter Solstice?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....that happened.
> 
> Just a reminder, my classes start this week and I'm on an insane schedule for 2-3 days this week...so I won't be near a computer for those days.   
> I can always be reached on tumblr though!
> 
> What'd you think of this turn of events? :3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5SS869Jnnw but waaaay slower.
> 
> Also, did anyone notice the reference I did last chapter? Or the previous? XD "Phone-face"...No Face? Spirited Away? Heeeey. Lol.
> 
> Also, just FYI, I will be posting a video that the dance competition in this story is based off of on my tumblr when the chapter is posted. I'll keep y'all posted.
> 
> And...LOOK AT THIS ADORABLE AMAZING DOODLES/FAN ART THING OF GREATNESS:  
> http://cestenial.tumblr.com/post/137080373252/i-love-this-fanfic-a-lot-have-some-scribbles  
> Cestenial is AWESOME. Thank you for that!!

You had just about a month to prepare a dance, rehearse, prepare the music, and then find the outfits.

No big deal.

Given all the shit you went through the past few weeks, this was easy as pie. Butterscotch pie, to be specific, as you also attended the tap dance/signing lessons with Frisk once a week. Yup, no big deal. Not at all. No stress.

…

Okay, you had resorted back to your old habit of chewing nails.

No biggie.

Link noticed though. He commented and you explained. Without skipping a beat, he said that he would help you out with the music. If you wanted, he would be game to sing the duet with you, record it, and have you use it during the competition.

Oh, you and Grillby had decided on a song, by the way.

“Baby It’s Cold Outside” – but with reverse roles.

So Link would sing the traditionally female lyrics and you would sing the traditionally male lyrics. You were grateful for it. Music, check!

And Edward…well, things became interesting with him. Speaking strictly of the competition, he offered to lend Grillby a suite and help find you a dress. So, outfits, check!

Not speaking about competition with Edward, however…that was a curious, lengthy story. Since the Drug Folk incident, Edward had barred you from the school for a week. He had to close it for a couple days anyway because he was replacing the glass, but he insisted you take time off for your mental health – and Grillby’s especially.

During those few days he had the school closed, Edward stayed with Sans. How did you know this? He hadn’t said it outright in the phone call or text – all from Grillby’s phone, since you lacked one currently – but you found out by Papyrus.

And you only found out from Papyrus because you had inquired where Sans was.

Something had clicked one night during your brief cold.

Sans had understood your reference. Grillby never told him of your nightmare that felt real. Still, Sans knew…and was stunned that you knew it. That, coupled with Edward’s slip long ago about ‘timelines’…you were suspicious. You also knew that Sans knew something of ginormous importance. You needed to know what that was.

So you had originally settled that if you could pester Sans in public or at least near Papyrus, he would have to tell you…all while not harming a hair on your head. Whether or not he would or wouldn’t was unknown, but with that nightmare, that burning sensation in your throat that felt all too real like a hole gaping, you didn’t want to take any chances.

So when you had contacted Papyrus to inquire about Sans, you learned that Sans was at work…and Edward was on the couch, napping. From what Pap said, Edward had been staying over for the past few nights. Not surprising for a variety of reasons, but you did recall the exam room incident.

Well, really it was the ‘moment’ rather than an incident.

You knew Edward had a crush on the skeleton, you knew he had been blushing, but you didn’t know if Sans…returned or was even aware of any of that. Not that it was any of your business. It did serve as something curious though.

That was the theme though, about Sans. For the next few days, Sans was always busy when you tried to contact him. You suspected he suspected why you were trying to pin him down and, as a result, worked when you had free time and had free time when you worked. Bastard.

No matter. Edward’s lingering at their house provided for daily visits from him at the bar once your cold went away. And, more so, once Grillby permitted you to go back to work. You only accomplished the latter by threatening to re-arrange his books out of boredom if he didn’t let you return. He relented.

The crowd at Grillby’s, coupled with the past few incidents, called for a sense of security. Grillby went to hiring one monster and one human to lurk around the building through the hours of operation. Subtle, but efficient. He also, despite your protests, installed a few security cameras. Your protests against spending the money, however, proved to be weak once he reminded you in one word the reason why: bucket.

Just the same, he forced your hand at buying a new phone shortly afterwards as well. Again, a cheap little pay-as-you-go phone, but it would work. You wished faintly you could get a phone that played music, but you resisted. Perhaps if you two won that dance, you’d spend a bit of money on a data plan for that.

Though honestly, the first thing you’d invest money in is that bike of yours. It was at the mechanics, held hostage as it was fixed until you paid. As a result of being transportation-less once again, Edward said he would drive you to and from the school next week. It went unsaid that he would be stay Sans’ place anyway, so it wasn’t that much of a stretch.

Each night, you’d help out at the bar as Link would sing. You weren’t quite ready to get back on stage yet. To be stared at by strangers, the center of attention…you shuddered. You were still fairly deep in your own thoughts, not quite ready to venture past your comfort zone after such an event. Edward visited and stayed for a few hours.

You always grimaced at his face, not because his bruises were ugly, but because they were from protecting you. Yes, he cared for you and yes he assured you more than once that he didn’t mind if it meant a friend was safe…but you felt horrible. The guilt was heavy and crushing – and this was only from Edward being struck, not killed. You were grateful for that.

Finally Edward rolled his eyes and said, “If you feel so bad, girlie, then make it up to me by winning this competition with your Grillbabe! I expect this dance to be something akin to gliding on clouds and dazzling like having your face shoved in a box of diamonds. Well. Not as painful.”

You chuckled and agreed before supplying Edward with another drink, free from the bartender.

When Sans came to collect the tipsy Edward, conveniently when you were busy with a table, you thought you noticed a sort of tenderness in Sans’ movements towards the man. The next night when the same tale happened, you swore that Sans’ eyes lingered on Edward too. Then again, this was all suspicion and assumption.

Until one night you voiced your thoughts to Grillby as you closed.

“I know Edward has a thing for…you know.” You called out as you finished wiping down the last table.

You heard Grillby crackle softly, a weak chuckle. “Say his name or you’ll only grow more reluctant as time passes.”

You paused as you made your way back to him, rag in hand. “Sounds like you have experience in that.” He shot you a look and you held your hands up. “Just saying, not asking.” There were a few things that made Grillby tense. You learned long ago to either approach those topics with caution or not at all. “I wonder if…Sans…knows Edward likes him.”

The man of fire placed a glass down, picking up the other to wipe down. “He does.”

You stubbed your toe on the bar as you took a large step in surprise. “Ouch!” You bounced back, cursing. “What? How do you know that?”

Grillby’s glasses flickered towards you as he looked up briefly. “I asked.”

“When?!”

“I have been known to text other people than just you.” He pointed out a bit cheekily.

You snorted softly, grinning despite yourself. “…So then…does…Sans…?”

“I suspect he does even if he doesn’t realize it himself.” Grillby picked up another glass.

You rest your elbow on the bar, chin in hand. “How do you know?”

“The way he looks at Edward. How he hovers. I have seen his eyes brighten when Edward acknowledges him. It is the very same way Edward reacts to Sans; the difference between the pair is that Sans is not, for whatever reason, conscious of it yet.” Grillby said calmly, casually.

You blinked.

“Well. When did you become such a love expert?” You winked. “Oh wait, it comes with the job description of bartender, hm?”

“You jest, but you are correct.” Grillby was grinning to you.

Chuckling, you shrugged. “Fair enough, my friend. Well, no matter. Shall we head home?” You felt your heart skip a beat when Grillby stood taller, a bright blush dusting his cheeks at your question. ‘Home’. Yes, home. It was so natural to say now that it just rolled off the tongue. You placed a cool hand on your warm cheek.

“I think so.” He agreed as he finished the last glass and started to lock up.

When you both stepped outside, locking the door, you glanced around. The street was empty. Good. You were wrapped in two sweaters, having not taken your thin jacket back once it was bloodied. You promised Grillby to get a plush one tomorrow. For now, you kept close to the man of fire as you walked.

As you were consumed by his warmth, you thought faintly back to the forest. Before you realized that it was Mt. Ebott you were standing near, you had thought you were close to death, frozen over. Then you were wrapped up in warmth, something similar to Grillby’s but…gentler, softer. At the time, you thought it was your body shutting down. Now, however…you wondered if it really was.

The fact that you got a small cold from that adventure and no other long-term ill effects suggested you hadn’t been as close to death as you thought. So if you hadn’t been near death…why had you been so warm then? It was mind boggling. You wanted to ask Grillby or Sans even, but Grillby wasn’t comfortable with talking about that night yet and Sans…was evidently avoiding you. So, add that to the list of mysteries.

Once you got to the apartment, you took a quick shower and collapsed on the bed shortly afterwards. The fact that you had once been so resistant to sharing a bed with the man, of taking up more of his space, was not completely forgotten. Now, you were the first in bed and more than willing to jump on it with ease.

Grillby, who had been sitting on the couch with a book, walked to the bedroom shortly afterwards. He shut and locked the door, earning a tired smile of gratitude from your lips. “Reminds me, Thanksgiving is coming up in a couple days. Toriel texted me and asked if we’d like to have it at her house. I think she invited the entire gang over.” You yawned as you slipped under the covers. Your phone wasn’t on the nightstand, but in the living room, far away from you. “I thought I could make a sweet potato pie or something.” Grillby paused as he got in bed. You knew his concern immediately. “Don’t worry, I’ll mix it all and you can handle the oven part.”

“I think it would be a great idea. A break, as it were.” He commented, removing his glasses. He handed them to you to place on the nightstand since you favored that side of the bed.

“Mhm.” You turned and gently set his glasses on the table. Your eyes lingered briefly on that old journal. Damn it, when would you gather enough courage to ask him about it? Not tonight, that was for sure. With another yawn, you curled up on your side and muttered a ‘good night’ to the man.

Once the warmth of the bed and bed mate sunk in, you were out like a light.

~

After you bought yourself a plush and warm jacket, you headed over to Toriel’s for a tap-dancing/signing lesson with Frisk. When you got to the house, you knocked and looked around. For the first time, you weren’t cold and impatient for the warmth. This jacket was lovely!

Toriel opened the door and smiled at you, exclaiming your name in greeting. “Come in! How are you? Did you have any trouble traveling over here?”

You walked in with a soft greeting, shrugging off your jacket as she shut the door. You blinked. “Er…no. Should I have?” You raised a brow, taken aback. Had she been told of the Drug Folk already?! From who?!

Toriel made a slight face of concern. “The bad men that visited Grillby’s. I heard how you saved Grillby, that was very brave of you.”

You paused, flushing brightly. That explained when Grillby had been on his phone the day after. “H-he told you?!”

Toriel nodded patiently. “Of course. I believe he also told Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and…Asgore.” Her eyes flashed briefly. “He warned us to keep an eye out just in case something happened again – a very wise decision.”

You…guessed it made sense. And it wasn’t like he told everyone on a megaphone on the streets. No, it definitely was smart to be aware and on guard. You nodded, mumbling something. You weren’t sure what to say on that.

As it turned out, you didn’t have to think of something to say. At that moment, Frisk ran over noisily wearing their tap dance shoes. They nearly tripped as they came to a stop, taking your hand and tugging.

“Hello Frisk.” You smiled down at the kid, glad to see them so excited. “Ready for the lesson? Have you been practicing?”

Frisk nodded and proceeded to sign. You glanced at Toriel who translated, “They’ve practiced every night, actually. The house hasn’t been quiet since.”

You chuckle. “Great! Let me change and we can start.”

When you walked over to the living room in the appropriate attire, you saw some papers scattered around, crayons and markers around too. You smiled at a quick glance at the paper. Orange, blue, purple…and black. Who was…?

Before you could look at that closer, Frisk walked over and signed. You blinked. “Er.” They shook their head and pulled you over to the practice area. “Right! Let’s begin!”

The hour flew by.

At the end of it, you sat down and laid on the floor, trying to catch your breath. “You’re a quick learner Frisk, I’m proud to say you’re one of my best students!” Frisk clapped excitedly, then signed something. When they realized you weren’t able to understand, they wrote it on a nearby paper.

‘Thank you! You’re one of the best teachers I’ve ever had!’

You sat up and smiled, flattered to read such a thing. “Aw, you’re too sweet, thank you kid.” You glanced outside briefly. It was windy. You wondered when the first snow would hit. “So shall we learn the alphabets?”

Frisk nodded and started to sign out each letter. You copied and repeated out loud, hoping to keep each letter to memory. Then you both repeated. After a few more tries, Frisk showed you how to say ‘hello, my name is…’. You giggled as you spelt out your name, thrilled to be able to speak your first sentence. Or, rather, sign your first sentence.

As Frisk started to teach you the colors, you were struck by curiosity. “Frisk?” They looked at you with an arched brow in question. “…When did you lose your voice?” You phrased it carefully enough. Not ‘why don’t you speak’ or ‘when did you stop talking’, but something a bit…gentler, you hoped.

Frisk looked thoughtful, pausing at the question. They watched you for a minute. You were about to speak, to brush off the question, when they grabbed a marker and scribbled on the paper near. It took all your resistance not to lean over and read as they wrote. When they finished, they held the paper out to you.

‘A few years ago, kids in my classes made fun of me. They teased me for every word I said. It made me very uneasy and nervous. I found that signing made it easier for me to speak my thoughts…and harder for them to make fun of. I guess it’s become habit.’

Your lips parted as you read it twice. You looked up at Frisk, vision blurred. So…they had been made fun of…for every little word they said. They retreated, anxious and alone, but found a solution to otherwise absolute silence. You put the paper down and pulled Frisk into a hug, astonished that this child had lived such a life that was now. Bullies, monsters, adventures…you didn’t dare ask about their birth parents.

“I’ve brought milk and pie!” Toriel called out as she walked in.

You let Frisk go and quickly wiped away a stray tear or two. No doubt Toriel knew what Frisk told you as well. It wouldn’t do to put Frisk on the spot like that. “Smells delicious!” You commented as you glanced up.

You took the slice of butterscotch pie and grinned as Frisk dug into theirs eagerly. “Oh, Toriel, that reminds me. I’m thinking of bringing a sweet potato pie, is that alright? For Thanksgiving?”

“Oh, that sounds perfect! Undyne said she would make the mashed potatoes,” you smirked at how perfect that was, “Alphys said she’d bring the vegetables, and Edward said he would bring the turkey, since I was hosting.”

“Oh?” You blinked, fork midway to your lips with a bit of that delicious pie. “Think he’ll bring his daughter?”

“Perhaps. Frisk, would you enjoy that?” Frisk nodded before taking a large drink of the milk. You chuckled.

“It’ll be an interesting holiday…”

~

That night, you had taken a long hot shower. That tap dancing lesson, the most exercise since the run in the woods, had worn you out. You had your phone on the counter near you, having answered a text at the last-second to Toriel about Thanksgiving. You left it there uncaringly because, hey, your muscles protested sorely.

Ahh that hot water…your muscles melted. Your shoulders relaxed. Once you felt ready, you broke that relaxed state and picked up your shampoo. No doubt Grillby would be at the bar right now. You planned to dress after this and go over for a bite to eat. And, despite his protests, you’d probably help out without his asking.

As you lathered up your hair, enjoying the soapy suds dripping down your arm, you hummed a song. It was an old French song, something you had heard on the radio a while ago. Then you heard something, a noise…

It was…like a piano key. No, like…a…beep. A sort of…recorded…noise? You paused in your lathering. It was slow, gentle…and haunting. It was like a sort of digital piano. You frowned. What…? Where was it coming from?

It was far too clear and crisp to be a neighbor. Could it be a burglar? No, who would play a song when they enter an apartment? Then what…?

Your phone. Your hands fell to your side. Your phone was playing that slow, gentle, sad, haunting song. But…but how? Your phone didn’t have the capability to play music. And if it did, why would it play such a…? Was it a ringtone? No. It…

You peeked out from the curtain, seeing the phone was black screened, void. Yet it played. You felt a chill travel down your spine.

Carefully, you reached over with a trembling hand and picked it up. You inhaled slowly, deeply, and prepared yourself to see something terrifying. You clicked the button on and your screen lit up – nothing. There was nothing there. The music stopped.

You stared at it for another moment. Had you…had you just imagined it all? Did you…what…?

You put the phone back down and went to finish your shower quickly.

Maybe you were just losing your mind.

~

“Happy Thanksgiving!” You exclaimed as Toriel opened the door, pie in hand at a man made of fire beside you. Grillby merely nodded to the goat woman.

“Ah, happy Thanksgiving to you as well.” Toriel smiled as she stepped aside to let you in. The moment you walked in, however, a little figure darted down the hall and nearly tackled you.

You fell against Grillby, the pie thankfully in Toriel’s hands. “Ah, hello Frisk!” You chuckled at their enthusiasm, patting their head lightly. “How are you?” Grillby took your coat as you stood once more.

Frisk signed that they were great and then tugged on your hand, placing a finger to their lips. “Hm? A secret?” You raised a brow. “Alright, lead the way.” You glanced back at the other two adults and shrugged before following an eager Frisk.

When you got down the hall, Frisk signed, paused, and then wrote something in a small notebook they carried around. You took it with interest and read over it. ‘I want to do a surprise tap dance performance for all my friends on Christmas. Can you help me prepare a dance?’

Your heart melted a bit. “Of course I can help you! You’ll amaze them all and ‘wow’ them out of the park!” You smiled wide. So now you had your own dance competition and Frisk’s performance to handle. Totally ease as pie. Utterly so. Not at all stressful.

Okay, that was a lie.

But it was all worth it, and that’s what made the stress okay.

When you returned to the dining room, you smiled wide. Undyne and Papyrus were currently talking very animatedly to Grillby who seemed to be nodding, listening intently. You wondered if he needed saving. Nah. Alphys was helping Toriel in the kitchen. Edward, you smiled wider to see, had healed up pretty good so far – more yellow than black and blue. He was selecting music to play, glass of wine in hand. No doubt he bought that over.

But you noticed with a hint of surprise and disappointment…there was no Sans.

Your questions for the small skeleton would have to wait another day, evidently. But how odd that he shouldn’t be here. Perhaps he was working. You tried to brush off the thought, focusing on the now. It helped when Edward caught sight of you and waved.

“Hey girlie!” He greeted with a grin.

“Hello Edward.” You paused to let Frisk run over to Papyrus before walking over to Edward. “How are you?” You hugged him tight.

“Fantastic now that I’ve had a glass of this red wine. Care for some?”

“Eh, I’m not a fan of the red.” You admit as you step back. You look around slowly. “So uh…where’s your daughter?”

Emotion flashed over his face briefly before he smiled. “With the ex. It’s her turn this year. Plus I can’t imagine either of them taking to my face lightly.” He was right, his ex would probably keep hold of the daughter for a very long time afterwards, not that she’d be wrong to do so. “Anyway, Frisk is just as energetic as my girl, and I can only handle one at a time.”

You chuckle. “I bet. And…Sans?” You asked carefully.

“Working.” He nodded. “But I’ll bring him a plate later tonight.” Pause. “So did you and him make up or…?”

“No.” You flinched at your own snap. “Sorry. I mean, no we haven’t…I need to ask him something though. Eventually. Anyway, it’s alright, it doesn’t matter.” Not now.

You slipped away to talk to the others. Undyne and Alphys informed you of the latest anime. They were so passionate and excited about it that you found yourself excited as well, caught by just the emotions. Papyrus danced with you and Frisk. Edward and Papyrus dominated the dance floor though, that was for sure. You helped Toriel out in the kitchen. And Grillby…you caught yourself smiling at the man, watching him occasionally as he interacted with people without a bar between himself and them.

Not to say that you didn’t catch him staring at you at times. This only made you smile wider, even blush a little bit. You convinced him to dance a bit with you, nothing too formal. Frisk then tugged at Grillby’s pant leg and asked to dance. Those two could make Edward and Pap have a run for their money.

When everyone was worn out and hungry, Toriel announced that the food was ready. You helped set out the plates and drinks. It was amusing to watch Grillby be unsure what to do with himself, he was so accustomed to serving others. Luckily Edward distracted him. You let Papyrus bring out the spaghetti he had brought – you giggled. By the time you managed to sit down, you were between Grillby and Papyrus – something, you told them both, that made you quite happy. You managed to get both of them to blush.

The meal was fantastic.

By the end of it – an hour of eating, drinking, and lots of talking – you were stuffed. You weren’t the only one either. Frisk yawned wide at a certain point. Papyrus joined them with another yawn. You and Toriel chuckled. Toriel slipped away to make coffee for the adults and cut the pies accordingly.

Frisk waved to get your attention and signed slowly, spelling out a word so you could grasp it. “Sure, I’ll tell you a story to help you nap. Papyrus, care to join?”

You followed the pair to the living room where Frisk had hurriedly made a blanket pallet on the floor. They laid down, Papyrus joining – “ONLY FOR THE STORY, HUMAN” – while you sat on the edge of the blankets.

You thought for a moment, tired but curious eyes on you. An idea came to mind. “Alright, I’ve got a grand story for you two.” You shifted, unaware of a certain bartender who lingered at the doorway, having intended to tell you that the coffee was ready. He stood there hidden away as you spoke.

“Long, long ago, the sun noticed that the earth was lonely. The sun wanted to reach out, to hug the earth…but it just wasn’t possible. They were too far away…and honestly would have done more damage than good, but anyway.” You clear your throat. “The sun wondered, ‘how can I show earth that they aren’t alone? How can I show them they have friends?’ And then the sun had an idea! So as the earth slowly passed by, the sun gave up one of their own to the blue and green planet.

“There landed several…flares all around the earth. These flares were not only a source of warmth, a way to tell the earth that they were cared for…but people. They were people from the sun, and they were greeted kindly by the humans. Sure, a few feared these people of fire…but their worries were alleviated when the people of fire helped the humans – tools, warmth, so on.

“And so, the earth…” you paused. Papyrus and Frisk were asleep. You smiled slowly. Well, your story may not have been as grand as Sans’, you thought, but it did the trick. Carefully and quietly, you stood and stepped out of the living room, intending to go back to the dining room.

You jumped half a foot high when you bumped into Grillby. “How long have you been there?!” You whispered, careful not to wake the others but still able to show your surprise.

Grillby held his finger to his lips, gently took your wrist, and pulled you down the hall. He answered in a hushed voice, “Long enough to hear your theory of my origins.” You blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, check out this adorable amazing fan art  
> http://cestenial.tumblr.com/post/137080373252/i-love-this-fanfic-a-lot-have-some-scribbles  
> X3 Gaaah!! <3
> 
> Anyway. Tonight classes start. Tomorrow and day after are insane work/class days. I shall see y'all this weekend! :P


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.  
> So...yeah. I survived my first week of grad school and work combined. Yay? It's exhausting. Yesterday was my first day off but I spent it with friends because of emotions and blahness.  
> That being said...I warn you now, this chapter is short and shitty. Sorry...it'll go back to being awesome in the following chapter.
> 
> Ironically, the quote and in-honor-of I'm about to post below this is...well. Ironic. I apologize. Emotions. Blahness.
> 
> "It is an ancient need to be told stories. But the story needs a great storyteller." - Alan Rickman

You jinxed it.  
You had wondered when the first snow would fall and ‘fall’ it did indeed the next day. It did so much so, in fact, that it came in shape of a snowstorm. It was both alarming and beautiful to see the town be covered in nearly a foot of snow within a span of half a day.  
You had expected to see all the monsters outside, gaping, staring up and around at the snow…but not many did. Sure, a few gaped up at the sky briefly, but that was it. How odd, you thought. How did they know what this was? Did they…well, no, it was impossible to get snow underground…right?  
Then again, these were monsters, the very thing that humans scoffed and dismissed before…  
So when you woke to the smell of pancakes, you thought to ask Grillby such a question. After all, he was from the Underground, wasn’t he? You got out of bed and stretched, your bare feet on the…cold carpet. You jumped and cursed.  
Sensation hit you.  
“G-Grillby, is there a w-window open?!” You called out as you walked into the kitchen with the blanket around you like a cape. Still, you shivered underneath it – damn the need to leave the warm bed, partially due to Grillby’s own heat. Then again, you hadn’t thought it’d be so cold. Usually it was mid 70’s, but now as you looked at the thermostat in passing, it was… “Fifty-one degrees?!” You gape.   
Grillby turned to look at you as he placed the last pancake on the plate. When he walked over to the thermostat and glanced, his brows raised. Adjusting his glasses, he spoke, “I suspect the heater went out last night.”  
“Y-yeah, obviously.” You muttered. It went unsaid that you hadn’t noticed until now because you had shared space with the man of fire. “C-can you fix it?”  
Grillby looked thoughtful. “I suspect it might be a bit more complicated than just using magic.”  
“Well fuck.” You frowned. “Guess that leaves only one option.” Grillby raised a brow. You smirked slightly. “You get to sit with me on the couch until work.”  
After a quick scarfing of breakfast, you both ended up on the couch with the blanket around the pair of you. That combined with his warmth provided a pleasant enough existence in the heatless apartment for the first snowstorm. It was quiet…you swore you could probably even fall asleep from this again.  
“I noticed there aren’t as many monsters outside.” You point out. “I thought this would be astonishing for everyone.” It was a statement and a question wrapped in one, perhaps a bit too embarrassed to flat out ask ‘why is no one freaking out’.   
Grillby caught on and looked at you, placing his book on his lap. The blanket was to your chin. He seemed to be trying to find the words. “There was a section of the Underground called ‘Snowdin’. It was constantly snowing or covered in snow for as long as anyone can remember.”   
You blink. Well, that explained it and confirmed your suspicions.  
“But…how? I mean, snow doesn’t just fall from…well…”  
“Magic.” Yup, that confirmed your other suspicions.  
“Oh.” You mutter, thinking. You watched Grillby for another moment as he watched you. “So…what were the other places?”  
“There were the Ruins, Snowdin, Hotland, the Waterfall, the Core…and the King’s place as well.” He explained.  
You let your mind run wild for a moment before asking, “So…you…are you from the Hotlands then?”  
You stared at your reflection in his glasses as he watched you. He said nothing for a moment You knew instantly you hit a sensitive topic. The topic of origin had never really been brought up and poked at too often – not including the Thanksgiving story. Still, you were curious now.  
“Not exactly.” He settled finally.   
You bit your bottom lip, shifting under the blanket to face him. “So then…was your bar in the Hotlands?”  
He adjusted his glasses. “No…it was in Snowdin.”  
You stared. “But…snow? Wait, what…okay, back up. What happens if you…?”  
“Light snow falling or even a mist of rain does little to harm me. As it were, they both, in such light form, just…sizzle, tickle. Anything heavy, however…” you understood. “The same goes with the snow. If any large quantity were to hit me or fall onto me…”  
“Then how the hell did you live and function at Snowdin?” You frowned, further confused.  
“Carefully.” Grillby stated. You gave him a dull stare at his sass. He seemed to grin slightly before adding, “I…was not in the best mindset when I first moved there. I did indeed travel from Hotland, through the Waterfall, and to Snowdin. The snow had…does…remind me of someone I once knew.” Your heart skipped a beat – Abitha. “I stayed because I thought I would not…stay for long.”  
Your hands fell to your lap, the blanket slowly falling as well. He…did he just…? It sounded like he had…been expecting to die there…had wanted to die. Was it because of that woman? You wanted to ask but you knew it wouldn’t end well.  
So instead you cleared your throat and spoke, “It sounds like the Underground was quite large.”  
“It was.” He nodded. “Especially given the number of monsters.” You thought for another moment. What to say? What to ask? You were on thin ice, you thought. “We should go prepare the bar. Link will be meeting us shortly to decorate, if you recall.”  
~  
As festive as the bar had been during Halloween, it was thrice as festive for Christmas. Between you, Link, and Grillby, the bar was covered in tinsel, pine, ornaments, lights, and more. It was fucking beautiful. It felt…it felt magical.  
After this, you and Grillby were going to set up your own small tree at the apartment. You wished you could do the same with Papyrus, but…well. Nevertheless, you hoped to have the tall skeleton over to the apartment for some eggnog soon enough. Grillby was reluctant to let him into the kitchen though, but that could be figured around.  
You and Link had figured out a schedule to perform holiday tunes once a night but for an entire evening on the weekends. Grillby listened as he finished setting up the small tree in the back of the bar. You walked over towards the bar as Link left it, unaware of the grin on your co-worker’s face.  
“Hey Grillby.” Link called out as you reached the little push-door. “Doll.” You paused and glanced at the man. Link winked and looked up.  
“What?” You blinked, raising a brow.   
Grillby, however, seemed to be quicker than you. He followed Link’s gaze while you followed Link’s words. From the corner of your eyes, you caught a shade of blue color Grillby’s face. You blinked and looked at the man of fire, ignoring the smug smirking Link. Then you looked up.  
A fucking…mistletoe…above you and Grillby.  
Your eyes widened, face darkening to a pink. Oh. That’s why Link had been lurking near the bar.  
“Er.” You mutter, looking at Grillby. He looked at you and instantly you both blushed harder and looked away. Link was snickering when you shot him a death glare. Fine, you thought, you would shove his jest right back at him.  
You rest your hand on Grillby’s arm and leaned forward. Your lips pressed lightly to Grillby’s cheek, lingering for four heartbeats – which, given how quick your heart was racing, wasn’t as much as it sounded. When you stepped back, Grillby was a vivid blue and Link was staring. Ignoring your own blush, you gave a soft ‘hmph’ and walked off.  
Grillby wouldn’t remove the mistletoe for the season though.  
~  
You had finished rehearsal with Grillby yesterday. Today was Frisk. You were beat. As you walked from Toriel’s house to Grillby’s, your thoughts were shot. They buzzed without really speaking, without really being anything.   
So when you heard footsteps in the snow near you, you tensed. You snapped around to look and saw…nothing. You frowned. What even? Odd. Perhaps you were hearing things then. You turned back around to go home and – screamed!  
You jumped back, nearly tripping over your own feet.  
There a few feet away stood Sans!  
“S-Sans!” You managed to choke out, your heart racing.   
“hey kid.” Sans said calmly. He had his hands at his side and was standing off to the edge of the sidewalk, against the wall of the building. He remained very still. It took you a second to realize that he was trying to be as small and as off to the side as he could be, trying not to pose as a threat. Ah, the nightmare…   
“What…” you frowned slightly. “What do you want?” All this time you had been trying to pin him down to talk to him, but he avoided you. Now…  
“Eddie told me you were gonna participate in that dance competition.” He said calmly.  
You nod slowly. “I am, so is Grillby.” You weren’t sure where this was coming from.  
When Sans’ eyes brightened, you startled. “you can’t.” Sans stated quickly, firmly, “withdraw from the competition.”  
“Why?” You frowned, more confused than angered.   
Sans looked away. There were hints of panic, of need in his voice…but he was beating it away by speaking lowly, “you can’t go. promise me. I can’t tell you why, but just…”  
“Hold on, you show up out of nowhere and forbid me from…” before you could finish the sentence, Sans turned and walked around a corner. “Hey!” You snapped, darting forward and around the corner.  
But with his warning delivered, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the short and shity chapter.   
> But no matter.
> 
> To make it up to y'all...  
> We'll be seeing more of Gaster (i..e actually meeting this fucker!) and the Underground in the next chapter!  
> (Then the dance in the one after that where shit goes down).
> 
> ...  
> SO MUCH IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, YOU ALL!!! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, you'll need these songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3osaAYbAmw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBykPgeJJzU&index=7&list=PLW_wsExL6jTK03yMYKrk9-pZGvlcZWGL_
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jQp87Moj2A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfiGht1CbDo
> 
> To put in the Gaster mood:   
> http://strikeachordfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/136892086813/doodleboogle-he-couldnt-keep-it-together-i 
> 
> http://blueheadphone.tumblr.com/post/136728105010/doodle-gaster
> 
> http://mamaito.tumblr.com/post/135572390971/gaster-follower
> 
> http://wd-g.tumblr.com/post/135989837184/a-visitor-for-me-this-is-very-very
> 
> http://miss-azura.tumblr.com/post/136176360686/goopdles-i-love-shy-gaster-but-im-stuck-with-a (Omg, that last bottom right doodle they did? XD I UNDERSTAND, let's just say, bahha)
> 
> http://41-38-20-79.tumblr.com/post/135909941308/redlhz
> 
> http://pixelzombe.tumblr.com/post/137109037654/megalotis-you-hear-a-passing-conversation-one
> 
> Also, omfg, the lyrics for “Bottom of the Well” DO NOT EXIST written on the internet xD so I had to transcribe them. Jesus. Anyway! Obviously none of these songs belong to me.

Stress.

So much fucking stress.

Sans’ warning, the dance itself, the secret dance with Frisk, Edward’s, the bar, singing with Link, the intention to record the song with Link, the…

Oh.

Needless to say that that night you went to Grillby’s, picked up a half-filled bottle of rum, a bottle of soda, and walked home. When Grillby came home just shy of two, he saw that the rum was gone, the soda was partially still there, and you were shitfaced. You didn’t recall much of that, but you did regret it a bit the next morning with a splitting headache. You must have told Grillby some of your problems – probably even cried a bit since your eyes ached the next morning – because he treated you gentler than before.

Well…if such a thing were even possible.

Plus, he surprised you the next morning – with dry toast and weak tea, naturally – with the news that he would take care of finding you both outfits for the competition, as well as the bar for the rest of the month. He would hire a few other monsters part-time to help with the waitressing part while you rested up. When you tried to refuse, he sternly said that, as boss, he was placing you on probation for ‘stealing’ the rum until further notice.

You caught on and let it go, taking the blessing in disguise as it was.

The next day, you insisted on making the gang a pre-Christmas treat. You’d have to make it simple and easy, but tasty, enough for several people – Link, Edward, Frisk, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Grillby, yourself…Sans. And on top of that, it would have to be quick and easy. You suggested something simple, like milk and dark chocolate-dipped pretzels with crushed treats on them. Peppermints, dried fruit, nuts, and so on.

“I will make them.” Grillby stated.

You raised a brow. “You can help me, sure.” You saw his light flicker and grow brighter, clearly about to argue. You beat him to the punch. “Grillby, it’ll take one person at least two hours to do a decent enough patch. Don’t start. Plus, you still have to go to work…and I…oh, I have today off.” You smirked, recalling your ‘probation’ for a while. “And if you don’t agree to help me, rather than take over entirely, then I’ll just wait til you leave before I do it myself.”

“And break your promise not to get near the stove when it’s on?” Grillby turned a shade darker, displeased greatly with the idea. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he crossed his arms over his chest. Not that you would have taken offense to it. He was right, you would have broken your promise if you did that…and you disliked the idea of melting chocolates in the microwave.

You sighed softly. “No Grillby, I won’t break my promise.” Pause. You bit your bottom lip. “Grillby…why are you so against me being in a working kitchen?”

The man of fire sighed softly, matching the noise you had made moments ago. “If I tell you, will you let me melt the chocolates for your treats?” When you nodded eagerly, he adjusted his glasses. It would be easier and quicker actually if he used his powers to do so. “Long ago…someone I cared for…was badly injured from my work. It was an accident, but…I do not want to see you in such pain like…”

It was on the tip of your tongue to speak the name.

Abitha.

Like Abitha, you thought.

Instead, you swallowed the name even though it choked you a bit. Then you nodded, willing the thought away. Clearing your throat, you spoke, “Fair enough, my friend. I’ll keep my promise, no worries. So shall we start?” You went to grab the items to crush and the pretzels to dip. All the while as you crushed the peppermint sticks, you thought about Abitha…and Grillby.

Who was she? What was she to him? What sort of monster? When? What happened to her? How long ago? Had she been a waitress too, perhaps fell onto the stove or something? How badly did she get hurt? Where? Did she ever recover?

Grillby called your name, catching your attention. “Huh?”

“You are grinding the peppermint to dust.” He nodded to the mess in the bag before you. He held the dark chocolate bowl in his hands, melted with a few bubbles popping up. Ah, that 65% dark chocolate smelt great!

“Oh.” You flushed. “Sorry, right. Er. Here, let me grab the fork for this. We’ll do, what, a hundred or so of the milk, a hundred or so of the dark? Then just mix them up in the peppermint and nuts and such.” You counted quickly, figuring out the math.

“So about twenty pretzels per person, total?”

You nodded. With that, you both started to dip the pretzels into the chocolate, then onto the crushed items. About midway into the patch of milk pretzels, you started to hum a song. It was a Christmas one, as the mood called for. A small smile graced your lips, something you hadn’t noticed, but Grillby had.

“What song is that?” Grillby asked softly, almost a whisper as if he’d break the moment.

You blinked. It didn’t occur to you that…well. They were used to snow, sure, and they even had the tradition of presents-under-the-tree – you envied the lack of emphasis on religion in their ‘tradition’. With this, however, it made sense that they wouldn’t know many of the modern Christmas songs. You smiled gently, warm at the idea of teaching not only Grillby but enchanting the others at the bar of this.

You made a mental note to teach Papyrus all the Christmas songs you knew, kid-friendly and otherwise. He’d adore it. And maybe Edward would teach him a few of the kid-song dances – like ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ or whatever that catchy song was. They knew the ‘Santa’ songs, but not the others.

“Oh, it’s ‘White Christmas’…which looks like what we’ll be having in a couple weeks.” You chuckled, glancing at the snow that lingered outside.

“What are the lyrics?” He asked as he placed the ‘finished’ pretzels on a wire rack.

You tapped on the counter to give yourself some sort of beat.

“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days  
Be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmas' be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days  
Be merry and bright  
May all your Christmas' be white.”

Just as you thought the song had finished, just as you were about to comment to Grillby on the many other songs there were, he started to tap on the counter at the same number of beats you had. You blinked, pausing in your motions to watch him. What was he…?

Then he spoke. No, he…he sang!

“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow…”

Your breath caught, your heart skipping a beat. His voice was…oh. If it could only be put into words. His voice still had that hint of soot-like quality, but it melted like…like…well, the chocolate you had the pretzel dipped in currently. Smooth, rich, deep…warm. Gods, so warm and comforting…

You joined him in the next verse. Your voice, like your legs, trembled from excitement, from disbelief.

“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days  
Be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmas' be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days  
Be merry and bright  
May all your Christmas' be white.”

When the song ended, you were smiling so much that your cheeks started to hurt. Your legs still hadn’t stopped trembling, emotions flooding you. “Grillby, that…that was…you…sounded amazing. You were beautiful, thank you for…gods, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing. It’s like striking oil or diamonds or gold or something. It’s…it’s beautiful, you’re beautiful…I feel like I just got a present, you, a private show of sorts, you’re…your voice! I just, you’re…” he was a vivid blue at all your praise. You laughed softly. “I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful, your voice is amazing. I feel so privileged, thank you for…”

His hand laid on yours suddenly. You jumped, letting go of the fork – not that the pretzel wasn’t already submerged and lost. You stared into his eyes, throat dry. When he spoke, his tone was gentle, his voice quiet. “You’ve said that already…but thank you.” Pause. “I can hardly compare to your own though.”

Your eyes widened. “What?! No, you…you’re amazing all by yourself! I mean, wait, I’ve said that too. But it’s, you’re…it’s true though. I know I’m repeating myself, but you…I just…” you blushed. “Grillby, you’ve spoiled me just by being yourself near me. Thank you.”

His hand gripped yours tighter. Then he cleared his throat and let go, nodding to the bowl. “I believe you’ve lost a piece.” He adjusted his glasses.

“Oh!” You went to the task of fishing out the pretzel from the depths of gooey chocolate.

Dark chocolate, specifically, that would forever remind you of Grillby’s singing voice.

~

That night, you and Link got together at Grillby’s apartment while he was at the bar. Once Link had gotten over how little items – or a lack of TV – Grillby had, you two managed to record the song for the dance competition. It took nearly an hour to perfect it, but it was worth it. Ah, to sing the ‘male’ lines while he sang the ‘female’ lines…you were giddy with how it would all turn out.

Despite your ‘probation’ with Grillby – he said no waitressing, he never forbade singing – you slipped into the bar and dress to sing. Tonight would be a mixture of songs with holiday ones peppered in between. Most of the holiday ones would be Link, as your ‘turn’ would be two days from now.

So when you got up on stage, you caught sight of Grillby from the bar. How could you not? He was bright, he was fire, and he was staring right at you. He was also, naturally, your beacon and spotlight.

“There’s an angel that lies at the bottom of the well

And you still hear her sighs from the bottom of the well

She fled from a man that she could never love

Now her beds in the sand at the bottom of the well.

No longer she hears from the bottom of the well

The jokes the jeers from the bottom of the well

Of wedding a lecher who bought her for…at the bottom of the well.

Her love was as deep as the bottom of the well, for a man named…at the bottom of the well

Contained the one woman he ever adored

Two hearts ripped apart by the bottom of the well.

He’d kill for her back from the bottom of the well

For his future’s as black as the bottom of the well

They wanted to marry but her folks were too poor

The lech made an offer they couldn’t ignore

It’s hard to predict what a life has in store

A house on a hill or a muddy well floor…

There’s a young man’s regret at the bottom of the well

He drinks to forget that the bottom of the well

Contains the one woman his soul cried for mate

Now he curses the fates and the bottom of the well!”

You bowed as the crowd cheered. It was a bit of a sad song, no doubt, but Link was about to play a happier one. It was a song you had heard many, many moons ago. You weren’t sure why it came to mind now, but it had been in your head for a while. The melody was haunting, the lyrics tragic…

You looked up and saw no light.

Grillby wasn’t…there.

Was he…in the kitchen again? You frowned as you stepped off the stage. Well, naturally he still had to run his business and feed the plethora of customers…but still. You couldn’t recall a time when he had stepped away during your song, let alone the tail end of it. Odd…

But then Link got up and greeted everyone. Your attention was pulled to the stage, though your worry remained.

“The story goes, from what I've heard  
That those who go there don't return  
But I've come back a time or two  
Cause I don't have a thing to lose  
  
Mama, take me back again  
Up to Magic Mountain  
Mama, take me back again  
Up to Magic Mountain  
  
There's a roundabout just beyond the clouds  
We'll be rolling out, we won't come back down  
We'll be screaming loud; you won't hear a sound  
We'll be climbing higher now; we won't come back down  
Down  
  
Tourists on their camera phones  
Wandering around like ghosts  
But we're too busy cutting lines  
To see what's on the other side  
  
Mama, take me back again  
Up to Magic Mountain  
Mama, take me back again  
Up to Magic Mountain  
  
There's a roundabout just beyond the clouds  
We'll be rolling out, we won't come back down  
We'll be screaming loud; you won't hear a sound  
We'll be climbing higher now; we won't come back down  
Down  
  
Story goes, from what I've heard  
Those who go there don't return  
But we're like ships that sail above  
Nothing's ever high enough  
  
There's a roundabout just beyond the clouds  
We'll be rolling out, we won't come back down  
We'll be screaming loud; you won't hear a sound  
We'll be climbing higher now; we won't come back down  
Down  
Down  
Down…”

The crowd cheered again.

You noticed something different though. The applause was still loud because it was the humans who clapped. The monsters, either who slow-clapped or not at all, were shifting uncomfortably. Had they done the same thing to your song? What was…?

You stood straight, body tense.

Fuck.

How could you and Link be so fucking stupid?!

Mountains. Bottom of the well. Mt. Ebott. Monsters. Barriers.

Fuuuuuuuck.

Luckily the band started to play ‘Santa Clause is Coming to Town’, lifting spirits once more. Still, you cursed and made to go tell Link your realization. When you glanced over your shoulder, you still saw no light at the bar.

~

The next morning, you got up early and prepared everyone’s pretzels. You would run around and give the treats out before going to Edward’s for work. When you got to Papyrus’ house, you knocked and hoped Sans wouldn’t answer. At the same time, you…kind of hoped he would. That warning he gave you lingered in the back of your mind. That wasn’t even including the nightmare and his comment to Edward about timelines – there wasn’t that much room in the back of your mind for this shit.

So when the door opened, you held your breath.

It would either be the tall skeleton or the short skeleton.

…

It was…it was neither. It was a very fleshy human.

“Edward?!”

“Oh…hey girlie.”

You stared up at the man, processing this. “…Am I…in the right town?” You looked around to ensure it was indeed the monster town. “I thought this was Sans’…?”

“It…it is.” You realized then that he didn’t sound that great. In fact, he sounded quite stuffy. “I caught a damn cold and Sans insisted that I stay over.”

“For the…night?” You raised a brow.

“…For the past few nights.” Edward coughed. “Here, come in before you catch sick too. Grillbabe will burn my buns if that happens.” You snort, unable to disagree.

When Edward shut the door, you looked around. “Are the skele-bros in?”

“No, Sans went to work and Papyrus went to get more spaghetti.” He shuddered.

You smirked despite yourself. “Tired of his spaghetti?”

“I’d prefer ramen at this point, girlie.” He shook his head and went to sit at the couch. You notice something looked off but you weren’t sure what. “What brings you around here anyway?”

“I…was going to give the skele-bros their Christmas treats, then head to work to give you yours. This works out well though…I suspect school is closed today?”

“You’d be right to suspect.” Edward sniffed and hugged a blanket around himself. No, the couch still looked odd. What could it be? “A treat?”

“Here.” You placed his bag of treats in his hand before walking down the hall, placing Sans’ at his door and then Papyrus’ in the kitchen. When you returned to the living room and heard Edward’s praise, you sat on the couch. You opened your mouth, about to tell him how you and Grillby made the treats and about his singing voice…when you realized what was wrong with the couch.

“This couch is cold!” You stared with wide eyes at your friend. “Edward, where have you been resting?! And sleeping?!” When Edward froze, your eyes widened further. Your face turned a vivid, hot red in a flash. “Oh my god, you and Papyrus didn’t…?!”

“What?! NO!” Edward nearly dropped the bag of pretzels, standing on wobbly feet. “No! No, no, no, he’s not, I’m, he, Sans…no!” He made a face at you, unsure whether to groan or scowl. “No, girlie. I’ve been…since he’s at work, he’s…I…Sans has let me sleep in his bed, since he can’t catch this cold…but wanted to…keep an eye on…me.”

You stared at Edward, torn between laughing and gaping. “You and…Sans have…slept together?”

Edward twitched. “Technically speaking, yes. But nothing happened! You…oh. Don’t…it…nothing has happened!”

“…I’m not sure if I want to say ‘oh okay’ or ‘oh I’m sorry’.” You admit as Edward sat back down with a sigh.

“…Yeah, I feel pretty sorry for myself too. If I wasn’t so sick, I would have made a move on ol’ Bonedaddy already, but…”

A snort of laughter escaped you, interrupting what would have been Edward’s self-pitying speech. Then when he looked at you, you laughed again, another bark. “B-Bonedaddy?!” You couldn’t help it. You roared with laughter. You damn near fell off the couch laughing so hysterically.

After your sides began to hurt, Edward crossed his arms. You tried to calm down, noticing how red Ed’s face got as time passed. Finally though, when you had to breathe – or risk passing out – Edward spoke.

“Girlie…shut the hell up.”

~

Welp, with Edward sick and the school closed, you had the day off. Sure, you could and would have gone to teach the lessons without him…had it not been for the Drug Folk a while back. Nothing else had happened so far, but it was best not to test your luck.

Your initial impulse was to go to the bar, to see Grillby. Alas, given last night’s awkward songs…well. Perhaps it was best to…not go. So then what should you do? Frisk was in school, Toriel was teaching, and everyone else was busy evidently. You was tempted to call Papyrus, but you knew he’d just insist you stay for a plate of his spaghetti.

Perhaps you should just roam the town for a bit. It was sunny enough, pleasant so long as the wind or snow didn’t pick up once more. Plus, you were bundled up real nicely. Perhaps a quick walk around…

Your eyes flickered to the woods at one point as you roamed. An idea struck you. The mountain! Mt. Ebott was near. Well, ‘near’. You were able to walk to it at least, a few miles. Perhraps…you bit your bottom lip.

It would be quite lovely to see where your friends came from. It would be lovely to see the places Grillby had mentioned. Hell, it would be awesome to see where Grillby’s had been not so long ago. And really…it wasn’t like anyone would follow you. Or, for that matter, harm you. It was bound to be empty, no more dangerous than a fluffy bunny.

After all, you knew not to fear the monsters, but the humans.

And what human would be silly – or stupid – enough to be there now? And what monster would willingly venture back into the place they had finally just escaped? Really, it should be quite empty.

You smiled at the idea of an adventure.

Yes, an adventure.

With that inspiration in mind, you started your way to the mountain. No one would notice your absence until two AM anyway…and you had your phone, fully charged, just in case.

~

Had you not been dancing so much lately, the travel to the mountain would have worn you out. And honestly if you hadn’t been wearing your good shoes, your feet would have protested by now. Not to mention the jacket, oh the plush jacket kept you so warm, you didn’t even mind the snow.

You had started to go towards the mountain uphill when you thought of something. You recalled hearing of Frisk falling into the mountain…falling, keyword. Deciding that it wasn’t such a good idea to risk your life – again – you thought it best to find where the monsters had come out of – the ‘broken barrier’ – and enter through there.

It was actually quite easy to find the path even with the snow. The monsters footfalls had left quite a path and indent in the road, allowing you to find the broken barrier. You were shaking lightly as you got to the top where the barrier had once been, where all the monster stood on the surface for the first time.

…Whoa. The significance hadn’t hit you til now. You smiled a little and carefully walked downhill into what was once the Underground.

~

Eerie. Beautiful. Uneasy. Breath-taking.

You walked through some columns. You walked in the near dark. The only spot of light offered was on a small plot of grass in the middle. You looked around, shivering from the cold more so than anything else. Without the sun bearing down on your back, it was colder here. You glanced around as you stood in the light. Dare you venture into the shadows? How far or close were the walls? Was there…anything else…in here with you?

You shuddered.

No, no thinking like that or you’d run out right now.

It couldn’t all be dark like this, right? How could the monsters have survived otherwise, magic or not? You swallowed thickly and collected your courage, pushing on.

“Oomph!” You walked into a large column. Well then! Rubbing your arm, you slipped through them and walked blindly further, seeing a bit of light in the distance. It was simple concrete of sorts, gray and dull. It was even colder here! You shivered.

You kept walking, listening to your own footfalls, your own heartbeat. It didn’t take long to enter a room that…you stared. Had all…dead…flowers. A field of them even. You hugged yourself. Of course the flowers were dead. It made sense that they would be. The monsters had moved out months ago…these flowers had no one to take care of them.

You walked slowly and around the flowers nevertheless. You saw a throne in the middle and a large tarp covered item in the corner of the same height. Another throne? You froze. Wait, was this the…was this the King and Queen’s throne room?! Your jaw dropped.

Holy shit.

Full of awe, you slipped out of the room and found yourself in a…strikingly contrasted area. The walls were grey, the floor was grey, the roof was grey. Damn. Even with the dead flowers back there, at least that room had some color on the walls and thrones, horns or not. You hugged yourself once more, chilled from more than the temperature, and took a left.

Gods, you wished your phone could play music. You wanted something, anything, to break the sound of your own footfalls and heartbeat. It was just…unsettling, this silence.

You entered a new room, stumbling down a few steps during the long case, and looked around. You froze. Th-there were…several o-open co-coffins!

Feeling your blood leave your face, you stumbled up the stairs and ran!

Coffins?! Coffins?!? Open coffins?! What was the meaning of this?! Whose were they?! There weren’t any vampires in monster town, so what the hell?! Why were they open?! Where were, who were, what…bodies?! Bodies?! Maybe?!

You didn’t stop running until you got…a bit lost. You burst through a door and nearly fell over yourself at the startling change of scenery and color. Gold. Golden window frames, beautiful windows…laaaarge columns...lovely floor…

The creepy and horrifying feeling of seeing all those coffins dimmed. Awe, once again, filled you as you slowly walked in. Warmth, too, filled you. And a sense of…a sense of dread all in one. Conflicting feelings as stark as these rooms. You pushed forward. The noises echoed.

As you got to the end of the hall and to the other door, you paused. Did you just…see something flash from the corner of your eye? You looked around, towards that corner of the hall itself. You could have sworn you saw something like a star…no. You must be losing it, your gaze affected by the color switching.

When you got out, once again entering a gray area, you rubbed your eyes. Damn, this place was trippy. You looked to your right and saw an…elevator. Did it work after all this time? You bit your bottom lip before pressing the button.

Within moments, the doors opened. Well then! You thought about the risk of getting stuck, of having to call Grillby…or maybe, you stepped in and looked up. No, there was a little door up there. You could escape if you needed to. After all, wasn’t this an adventure?

You got in and pressed a button.

The elevator moved surprisingly smoothly. Still, you tapped your foot in nervousness, scared that it might stop. When it finally slowed, beeped, and opened the doors, you sighed in relief. Oh, thank god. You jumped out and looked around to see where you were.

It was…really warm, actually. Not hot, but very warm. You blinked and looked around. It looked like…dirt or clay or something. You jumped when the elevator doors shut but pushed on, scolding yourself for the silly behavior. No one was here, it was just you…for better or worse.

You took a right up the stairs. And just like that, you were…in the…city. Wait, what? You looked around at the dark blues and hues. No, no, the building even reminded you of, like, New York or something. You looked over your shoulder, then back up again. Damn, magic was weird…

“MTT?” You muttered the letters on the sign. What was that? It was a calculator on some wheel next to it. Weeeeiiirrrddd…but oddly familiar. Hm.

You walked in and looked around, surprised that the lights were still functioning and on. The fountain of the calculator, however, was not. You blinked, seeing the water stagnant there nevertheless. Your nose scrunched slightly before you looked around. To the right were three bedrooms, all locked. There was another elevator but you ignored it. There was a ‘Core’ sign – but you knew damn well from the horror movies to not go there. You took a left and found a little restaurant place.

With a grin, you looked around. Ah, the stage. You were drawn to it even in the depths of the earth. There were tables there too – you couldn’t escape the waitressing, could you? Snorting softly at your own thoughts, you walked further into the room.

Hm? There were papers on that bulletin board. Curiosity took over. You walked over and glanced at a few. You recognized a few monsters, were amused at some announcements…and stared at one paper in particular.

Sans had been a comedian here occasionally, according to the paper.

Your heart did a funny flip and lurch at the same time.

You suddenly decided not to step up onto the stage anymore. You retraced your steps and left the ‘MTT’ building. You took a right when you got down the first flight of stairs. It looked like…a stage play of some tower or something – maybe Romeo and Juliet? You raised a brow and kept walking. Odd.

At least, you would have kept walking had you not seen a fucking bridge of…spider webs.

A harsh shudder traveled through you.

“NOPE!” You darted backwards towards the elevator. You’d rather risk the elevator than a fucking spider web bridge any day. Forget not being able to hold your weight, what if there were…you know…spiders there?!

You hit the button and jumped in once the doors opened. You hit a button, any button, just away from the webs. As the door was closing, you swore you saw something gray in the middle there…ah, it must have just been the door.

After a moment, the elevator stopped and opened. You poked your head out. Still warm, but…you blinked, pausing as you looked right. Your head snapped to the left. Did you just…see a…gray…blur there? No. No, you had to be losing your mind. But you were certain it had been a tall figure holding something in its…

You stepped back into the elevator, spooked, and hit another button. This time, you refused to stare at the doors as it shut. The trip was short once more.

Like before, you stepped outside and looked around. You jumped – you saw something short and gray next to you! You were sure of it! No, how could it be? The entire place was freaking purple! How…? You swallowed thickly and jumped back in. No, this was the…the spider place, if you recalled right. How did you get here?

Fuck it. You hit another button. Again, you refused to look at the door shutting.

When the doors opened again, you didn’t step out right away. You swallowed thickly, uneasy. With your hand on the button, as if that would help, you dared to peek your head out. From the corner of your eye, you saw it much clearer than the others. So long as you didn’t look directly at it, you could see it…

It.

Yes, ‘it’.

It was…was like a…a large head bend over. It’s eye was huge, but it’s smile wider, sharper. That’s all it was, a neck and a large head…and it blinked. Your survival instinct kicked in. You looked directly at it – and there was nothing where it had been standing.

“What the fuck?!” You whispered, flinging yourself back into the elevator. Maybe there was some sort of poisonous gas underground that made you hallucinate. Yeah, that had to it, you thought as you nearly punched another button.

As the doors started to shut, you had a keen sensation of being watched. Against your better judgement, you looked up and choked on a small scream. That…thing…stood in the middle, it’s large eye watching you just as the door shut. Then you moved.

Breathing erratic, you dug into your jacket for your phone as the elevator traveled. You were trembling, shaking, as you took hold of your phone. When you managed to pick up your phone – damn this elevator ride was long – you dialed a number, any number. At least, you thought you had hit speed dial.

But when you pressed your ear against the phone, you heard…static. You flinched and hit the End button. Damn elevator, you thought. When you looked up, the elevator…stopped. The doors opened. You saw a similar color of ground as before, a similar setting, but there were stairs in the distance.

Dare you peek out again?

Well, it was either that or stay there forever. Swallowing thickly, you shoved your phone into your pocket and stepped outside. There was…nothing on either side of you. Oh thank god. You started to walk towards the staircase. To your left was a sign ‘Lab’ but, again, you knew most horror stories involved the idiot character going into that. You decided to avoid it. You kind of liked living, just a little.

Just as you got to the top of the staircase…your phone rang. Perhaps it was whoever you had blindly speed dialed calling you back. Maybe they got the dropped call or static or whatever it was. You grabbed it from your jacket and hit ‘Accept’. “Hello?”

It was an unfamiliar voice.“Hello! Is this G…?” The voice fell silent.

You blinked, processing the words, the unfamiliar voice. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, wrong number.” Click.

…

That was…odd. You frowned, looking at the number that called. In your call log, you saw that you had dialed Papyrus’ number in your hurry. As a result, he had called you back. Yet that…he…that wasn’t his voice. You frowned and stared at your phone for another moment.

What…?

You shivered, suddenly aware of some sort of…unease, shift in the area. You put your phone back into your pocket and darted down the stairs, refusing to look back. When you passed the area, you were startled to see that you had entered a sort of water-tunnel area. In fact, you damn near fell into the water at first.

That was…interesting. What an odd change of scenery this place offered. You looked around and paused, hearing something down the way. It was soft, swaying, splashing…what? What could possibly be…?!

You blinked and suddenly there was…a boat. A simple boat with a…a…cloak on top of it. A moving cloak. That looked at you. Your eyes widened. “H-hello?” You squeaked out, shocked more that there was someone here than anything.

“Tralala,” their voice was oddly hypnotic, “I am the Riverwoman. Or am I the Riverman? It doesn’t matter.”

You blinked, your frame relaxing further. “…You’re…oh, hello. You’re a monster then?” You were a bit more at ease. “But I thought…didn’t all monsters…leave? The barrier is broken, what are you…?”

“Tralala,” they spoke, “I visit all the rivers near here. I am the Riverperson.” They turned to face straight ahead. You relaxed further without their unseeing gaze on you. “Care for a ride?”

“A…a ride?” You asked cautiously. “Where to?” You didn’t feel threatened so that was a good sign. Still…

“Tralala! To anywhere of course!”

“A-alright…surprise me.” You threw caution into the wind before carefully getting onto the boat, kneeling. Given the issue of late, your legs could barely hold you up on ground, let alone on water. And swoosh, you were off!

It actually was rather nice and pleasant. The soft sound of rushing water, the gentle rocking, the…

“Tralala,” the Riverperson spoke, startling you from what would have been an unexpected doze, “beware the man who speaks with his hands.”

This woke you up like a shot of espresso. “Huh? What man?” You felt ice travel up your spine. Man? There was a man here? Had you been followed by the Drug Folk? The Bad Humans? Who…?

“Tralala, here we are.” The Riverperson didn’t answer your question. The boat stopped at the edge of what looked to be the same ground, the same makeup as before. You frowned and stood shakily.

“What man?” You tried again, trying to ignore the way your heart was pounding.

The Riverperson said nothing at first. When they did decide to speak, it was distant and no longer hypnotic. “Tralala…beware the man who has a Void in his hands.”

The boat jolted suddenly. You yelped and fell backwards, tripping off the blasted thing. Luckily, oh so luckily, you hit the ground instead of the water. When you opened your eyes, the Riverperson was gone!

What? What?! You looked around but…saw nothing. No one. Had you…collapsed and dreamt it all? Perhaps it was all in your head. Yeah, there was no man who spoke with his hands or had a Void in his hands. Nah. There was just you in this Underground, no human or monster near.

Resisting the urge to look at your phone, you got up and dusted yourself off. Then you walked up the stairs, back to the elevator. Time to go anyway, you thought.

…

Except…you weren’t…in that warm area anymore. You hadn’t dreamt it. You were very much so awake and in a dimly lit place, cool but not cold. It glowed, this place. You wondered how. It certainly was peaceful though, eerily pretty.

You walked throughout the area slowly, cautiously. You walked and walked, and then you walked some more. It was astonishing how large this place was. Then again, the number of monsters…it made sense. In comparison though, that new town was small, really cramped at that. Yet they were under the open sky so perhaps they didn’t mind. Yet.

You were on a wooden bridge of some sort. You nearly fell off several dead ends. How were you going to get out of here? How long had it been? Shit, you didn’t think your adventure would be so…vast. You tried not to look at your phone, you tried not to walk too fast or too heavily. The bridge didn’t really seem able to hold someone like you up – the fact that it was was…surprising.

There was a soft wooshing sound around the corner. You blinked before quickening your pace ever so slightly. When you turned the corner, you stopped in your tracks. “Whoa.” You whispered, breathless at the scene before you.

A small bridge over…a sort of neon, a glowing river. Yes, glowing. It was gentle, welcoming. You walked over slowly, astonished at how it looked. Peaceful…kind…oh, you loved this area the most. You felt protected and safe.

You dared to lean forward and touch the water. It was chilled, but not unpleasant. Satisfied with your own curiosity, you roamed through the area at a relaxed pace. For the life of you, you couldn’t recall a place such as this on the surface world. Beautiful.

Hm? Was that a…flower? It reached to your waist. What a large thing! It was blue and glowed softly as well…you thought about the Venus Flytraps though. Dare you get closer? You bit your bottom lip and reached out slowly.

Your fingertips brushed over the velvety petals. Nothing latched onto to you so you touched them again. Then you heard something. You tensed and looked around. What was that? Did someone…did someone speak? You swallowed thickly. You took a step back and brushed against the flower with your hip. And there was the sound again!

You blinked and looked down at it. Did that thing…did the flower just…talk? You knelt down and leaned forward.

‘We’re finally going to the surface! Farewell Echo Flowers!’

You blinked and listened to it again. This…this flower just…spoke. Or at least, it sounded like…a whisper from long ago. Then again, you suspected the name of it was an ‘Echo Flower’. Curious! Magic was interesting.

You went on the area. You stopped to hear a few more flowers. They seemed to be telling a story, or rather, you were listening to someone backwards. After all, they had been leaving while you were entering.

‘I’m so excited and a bit scared, but don’t tell my sister!’

‘I’m a little scared but mostly excited, but, uh, don’t tell my brother!’

‘We’ll finally be able to meet some humans!’

‘Do you think they’ll have our favorire drinks up there?’

‘I wonder what the stars really look like.’

You blinked. Oh, right. They hadn’t seen stars before. You stood from your most recent echo flower and looked around. Damn, this could be a great place to stay at for a few days. Brushing the thought aside, you walked on.

The further you went, the less glow-y it got. You were walking away from the…what, glowing place? Eyes adjusting as you walked into a new but similar section, you realized it was the tunnel-like one once more. You took a left and paused.

Was that a…a telescope?

What the hell was a telescope doing here underground?

You walked over to it and looked in. There was…nothing. Weird. You frowned. Perhaps it was dirty after so long of no use. You rubbed your sleeve against it and looked again. Oooohhh! There were some…crystals on the ceiling! They looked so beautiful! Not quite stars, but damn near close.

You stood and looked at your sleeve – orange. Er. Wait, why was there orange dust on your…? You picked up your phone, faced the glowing direction for a light source, and looked at the reflection of your face in the screen.

You had an orange circle on your eye.

“…DAMN IT!” You shouted without reserve, startled when it echoed. You used your other sleeve to wipe it away, scowling when only most of it got on. You gave up and went back to the glowing river, using your sleeve as a wet cloth to wipe away the last bit.

Once you were happy that you couldn’t see the orange on your face in the reflection, you sighed. Well, that was fun. At least nothing had exploded.

You stayed there for a moment, kneeling at the edge of the water. You could see your reflection. Your hair was a mess – seriously though, who would be surprised by that? – but your face had a bit of red in it, a flush from the cold and excitement. You were smiling without realizing. Yes, this adventure had been lovely thus far.

As you made to rub away a bit of dirt on your cheek, you saw something shift beside you. Your eye immediately went to it. You swore you saw a white, cracked face beside you, leaning over you. When you looked, however, you saw…nothing.

…

You were losing it.

Brushing it off, you got up and walked away, refusing to let this beautiful place become an uneasy one. Perhaps the altitude change had affected the air. Yeah, that made sense.

You pushed onto the next part, ignoring the telescope this time. Up ahead you saw a vast bed of…reeds? Was that the name of that plant? You bit your bottom lip. It would consume you up to your hips, maybe your waist. It was a little…nerve-wracking though. You decided to hum a song as you walked, to distract yourself.

As you approached it, you started to hum ‘La Vanille’. It was cute enough to distract. As you entered the reeds, tense and humming, you thought you heard a noise. Not a bad noise like someone being behind you or around you, but…your phone. It was beeping. Was the battery dying? No…no, it was…beeping…along, if that even made sense.

You were losing your mind. You didn’t have enough air, that was it. Yeah. You pushed on, refusing to stop in the middle of the reeds to look at your phone. Luckily for you, it wasn’t too large a section. When you exited it, you sighed in relief. The phone beeped once more before falling silent.

You glanced at it in your pocket, wondering perhaps if that was a new ringtone that you had accidently set for someone texting to calling you. Nope. Neither had happened. How…odd. No matter. You pushed on over the wooden path, aware and on edge from all of the columns you were passing. They reminded you briefly of Rome.

It felt like forever and a day, but you finally ventured past all of this, through the ‘tunnel’. You entered a new area and gaped openly, shivering not only from the new cold but the surprise. The beauty. The mystery.

“Snowdin.” You whispered.

Snow. Snow underground…snow. Fucking snow. Whoa.

Ignoring the physics, you walked into the place. The snow was new, fresh…it had ‘snowed’ recently, more so since the monsters had left. Oh it was amazing. You hugged yourself, smiling slowly. This…this was Snowdin. This was Grillby’s home not so long ago.

You walked through the silent town. Oh, amazing! And then…so then…you paused in your steps. Hotland…Waterfall…Snowdin. You had just walked the path that Grillby had walked long ago. The path that he had expected, perhaps even hoped, to have died on.

You looked around. What was it about this snowy land that reminded him so much of this…Abitha woman? You sighed and pushed on, letting your curiosity win.

Not too far off was Grillby’s – the original Grillby’s! You gasped and ran forth, laughing softly in delight and nervousness. Was it locked? Was it ruined? What remained?

You got to the door and pushed in, surprised that it was unlocked. You pushed it open and looked around. It was a bit warmer than the outside. You shut the door and looked around. It was a bit smaller than the current bar. There was an oddly colored sign off to the corner, no doubt that went neon when lit. It stood above a jukebox – ew, that stupid thing followed Grillby everywhere. Well, until you replaced it – ha!

You looked around at the tables before walking over to the bar. The bar. You carefully walked behind it. It looked funny, lacking the alcohol behind it. You trembled as you stood there, smiling, taking it all in. This was where Grillby once stood not too long ago. A lifetime ago, a life that you had no idea he even existed in.

Weird.

You lingered there for a few more minutes, taking it all in. It was easy to image the life before, where the monsters may have lingered. They were the usuals at the new place, after all. How long had Grillby’s been here?

Eventually you started to feel…uneasy. It was strange to be at Grillby’s without the man himself here. It was colder without the man of fire near you. You were tempted to dig into your pocket, to pull up your phone and call him…but what would you say?

You shook your head to get rid of these silly thoughts. With that, you walked over to the door, prepared to leave. You paused, shivering suddenly. It felt…it felt like…you weren’t…alone.

If that wasn’t the most horrifying sensation.

You jumped out of the building without looking back. You wouldn’t make that mistake again. A quick glance around proved that you were indeed alone, the sound of the door shutting echoing. How…eerie. Perhaps it was best to go.

Yes, it was time to go home. Plus, the time it would take to walk back…you wondered if you’d make it before Grillby got worried. Instead of looking at your phone, you hugged yourself and started to walk once more, following your footsteps in the snow. You laughed at yourself weakly – you had half-expected to see another pair of footsteps beside yours. But no, it was fine…just yours.

You’d come back to explore another time.

When you got to the Waterfall area once more, you felt yourself relax. Ah, the glowing rivers, the echo flowers, the soothing sound…you smiled. Hell, why not listen to the flowers whisper once more?

You knelt to several in one area and leaned forward.

What you heard wasn’t what you expected to hear. What you heard wasn’t what you had heard only an hour ago. You weren’t sure which implication was more terrifying.

‘His brilliance was irreplaceable. One day, his experiments went wrong.’

…What? You listened to another. Perhaps you had heard the wrong patch last time.

'Dr. Gaster, what an act to follow!’

Who was Dr. Gaster? You never heard the name before. You frowned and leaned to the third flower.

‘However, one day, his life was cut short...one day, he fell into his creation, and...’

Fell in?! Fell into what?! How did he die?! Against your better judgement, you listened into the fourth one.

‘Will Alphys end up the same way?'

A chill went down your spine. You stood suddenly. That…that wasn’t there before. You looked around. There weren’t a cluster of flowers at this entrance, not so much to mistake them for another. No, you had heard excitement of freedom whispered into this one last time. So what was this?!

Wouldn’t that mean that the flowers…that someone…that between the time you listened and came back from Snowdin…someone had…? You swallowed thickly, feeling ill at the thought. Looking around quickly, you started to walk on.

As you did, in your hurry, you brushed against more echo flowers in your haste. The voices whispered and spoke quick, quiet, but loud enough to be heard in your rush.

'Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same...

‘Except you don't exist?’

‘Everything functions perfectly without you...’

'Please forget about me.'

‘Haha, the thought terrifies me.'

You started to walk quicker, nearly jogging. You brushed against more of the flowers, unable to avoid it.

'Please don't think about this anymore.'

'They say he shattered across time and space.'

'Haha, how can I say so without fear?'

‘Well I needn't gossip.’

'I'm holding a piece of him right here.'

‘After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's listening.'

You broke out into a full run, fueled by blind terror. No, no, no! Whoever, whatever had spoken, no! You refused to think, you…you…it…how did…

You tripped over the wooden bridge. You flew forward and skid on the ground, tumbling forward. You nearly landed in the water. You would have too, had you not managed to dig your nails into the ground at the last second. You lay there for a moment, feeling the dirt beneath you start to slip away slowly, oh so slowly. Your eyes were shut tight, your body responding sluggishly that you were sore, but alright.

When you opened your eyes, you saw…nothing abnormal. You blinked and slowly stood, dusting yourself off. It was silent. So quiet. You looked around again. Where were you anyway? How would you get back? Where was that Riverperson?

And who was…who was…

“Dr. Gaster…” the name left your lips without permission. Your own voice startled you. But…but who was this monster? Who…?

You heard something across the bridge. You looked up and tensed. Against your better judgement, you stepped forward, wondering what might be there. Just…just the water maybe? Brushing against reeds, maybe? Your eyes adjusted to the odd light.

There was something…dark…black at the other end of the bridge. You didn’t move. What was…? What was that? You were trembling as you watched it shift several yards away. Perhaps it was best to step back, to slowly leave…

You tried that.

The sound of your foot crushing dirt beneath it seemed loud. The black goop across the bridge shifted and seemed to grow. There was a…a sort of…c-cracked white face, pale as the moon, that turned towards you. Your eyes widened, your throat shut with horror.

Did that…did you…?

You took another step back, your legs shaking, teeth chattering. No. This had to be a dream, a hallucination. The blob proved that it didn’t matter what it might be at the moment, because at this second, it was real and horrifying. It proved this by moving towards you.

How it didn’t slip between the bridge, you had no idea. You tried to take a step back, to turn and run, but your legs ended up collapsing underneath you. With a choked gasp, you fell. The black mess with a broken face started to crawl towards you faster, quicker, as if desperate that you might run, escape.

Finally, a scream ripped through your throat.

You crawled backwards, falling onto your back several times, kicking at the dirt without success. Your hands grew filthy, your clothes no better. The scream didn’t stop. Your vision blurred, tears appearing, although it made the blob no less scary.

“P-please!” The word formed and fell from your lips as you hit the side of a wall, the glowing river to your side. You were cornered. “Please, do-don’t h-hurt me!” You held your arms over yourself in defense, eyes screwed shut.

This was it. This was the end. You’d die from a monster who shouldn’t be Underground. No one would know where you went. No one would find you. Gods, you prayed, let it be a quick, painless death…

But nothing came.

One heartbeat. Two beats. Three.

You opened your eyes cautiously, flinching when the tears fell down your cheeks. When you looked up, arms still over your face, you saw that the goop…wasn’t quite goop-like, and had stopped a yard away from you. No, this goop was slightly more defined. Not greatly so, but…oh, you shuddered, those eyes. The one open eye, the crescent-moon eye, the cracks…you winced.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You winced and gasped, startled at how it kept buzzing. When the monster didn’t move, you dug your phone out without breaking eye contact. W-who was…? Was it…a text?

You held the phone in your hand but didn’t want to look away from that…thing. Your phone kept buzzing in your hand though. And as if the thing understood your reservations, it…backed up. You blinked but took the meaning.

Glancing at your phone, you saw that a blank text message had been pulled up…and words had been typed, words you hadn’t even thought to type.

‘Please do not fear me. I will not harm you. I would never harm you. I am sorry my form scared you. I have not been accustomed to appearing in such a solid state in this realm, it has taken a bit to get used to. Please do not cry.’

You blinked, then blinked again. Your eyes flickered over the words once more before glancing back up. When you did, you dropped the phone in your lap. That…that goop-puddle from before? It…it stood taller, like a…a human. Like a being. It was…solid. The face was still cracked and the eyes eerie, but it’s smile was…gentle.

Like with a skeleton of sorts, you were able to just…know, sense, it’s expression, emotions by their face. As of now, they were offering a worried, gentle smile. You looked them over in their taller, solid form. They…they had hands, white…boney hands…that clasped together. D-did you see a hole or two in it’s hands?

“W-who…are you?” You spoke weakly, your voice like a leaf in the wind. Your phone buzzed in your lap, making you jump.

Picking it up again, you looked at the message. ‘My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist.’ The shadow-stick of a man suddenly bowed at the waist. You jumped and leaned against the wall further, trembling at the sudden movement. A flash of regret showed on his face. ‘I am sorry once again, I did not think. Please. I will keep my distance to make you feel better.’

…How…how was this thing talking to you on your phone?

Royal Scientist…

Gaster…

Shattered across time and space…

Your head started to ache a bit.

“Y-you…you won’t…hurt me?” You whispered, slowly standing on unsteady legs.

The creature gave a slight bow of the head, one hand on it’s chest, the hole evident in it’s hand. ‘You have my word, I will not and would never harm you.’

“…H-how did…how did you…how are you…able to…? What…?” You had so many questions, so many! Where to start?

You swore you saw a flicker of a smile, just a ghost over it’s…his…face. Yes, his. Him. Male. You…you just knew.

‘It all started on at the bonfire.’ Your phone buzzed and read. It buzzed further…but you didn’t read it. You hardly realized it even. In fact, you couldn’t have seen it at all because your phone fell from your hand at the same moment that the dirt underneath your foot gave way.

You fell backwards into the glowing river, eyes wide and grasping at thin air.

The last thing you saw before you felt a cold chill encase you like a coffin was a look of worry on that cracked, mismatched face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all catch the reference of ‘Bonedaddy’? ;)
> 
> Thank you http://keartricity.tumblr.com/post/137065045242/does-anyone-haveknow-of-a-map-of-undertale for the maps references! It helped out SO much in this chapter and future!
> 
> *collapses* That...was a lot to write, even with the lyrics included, pfft.   
> We WILL be returning to Underground...we shall see more of Gaster in the next chapter...and we will be entering the dance...soon. xD If not the next chapter, then the next....anyway.
> 
> I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED because I fucking loved writing it. :3
> 
>  
> 
> I will be answering/responding to all comments tomorrow/Monday. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FA4U13ACXxU
> 
> http://leeffi.tumblr.com/post/135740325161/ive-been-on-a-gaster-kick-lately-so-i-sorta-went

Warm, dry…dark.

You opened your eyes and stared at a familiar ceiling. You tilted your head to the side slightly, wincing at how achy your body felt. What was…wait. Weren’t you…? Didn’t you fall into a river? A glowing river Underground at that? How were you back in bed at Grillby’s?

You sat up suddenly.

Shit! What if he had somehow found you and brought you back? Oh he was going to be furious and so disappointed in you! Shit! How could you be so stupid?! How…you jumped out of bed despite the way your body protested, running out to the living room.

…

All the lights were off though.

You turned the living room one on and looked around. The clock said midnight. He wasn’t due home for another two hours. So then how…? You frowned. Surely you were mistaken. Perhaps he had brought you back and went back to work? Or…? You looked at the locks – both deadbolts were locked. There was no way he could have locked the second one from the outside…

So how did you get here, alone?

You brushed your hair from your face, pausing to see a bit of an orange tint on your sleeve. Huh? Oh, that’s right, the telescope! So then…despite being dry, despite the question of even having ever left the apartment…this, this right here was proof that you had indeed ventured out. Unless you had consumed a vast bag of Cheetos and didn’t notice or something.

…

The Echo Flowers. The things they said. That…that goopy mess that had…crawled to you like a melting spider…you shuddered and hugged yourself. A quick glance around the room assured you that you were safe. You were alone.

Your phone!

You went to your jacket on the couch – how did it get there? – and dug into the pocket. You pulled up your phone and clicked the edge, expecting to see several worried missed calls and texts from Grillby. Instead you just saw…

The blood drained from your face.

‘Please do not fear me. I will not harm you. I would never harm you. I am sorry my form scared you. I have not been accustomed to appearing in such a solid state in this realm, it has taken a bit to get used to. Please do not cry.’

The text message! It was written, it had been written…you hadn’t dreamt any of it! You read the rest of it from before.

‘My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist.’

That’s right, Gaster...wait, he was phone-face! You weren’t too surprised at this though, given his preference to communicate through technology.

‘I am sorry once again, I did not think. Please. I will keep my distance to make you feel better. You have my word, I will not and would never harm you.’

Quite benevolent indeed. A gentleman, if it wasn’t for the fact that he dripped ooze.

‘It all started at the bonfire.’

And then you had fallen into the…well, wait, had you? Your clothes were dry. Your hair was dry. Your jacket was dry. But…but how did you get from there to here? Did the river…transport you somehow? Did that Riverperson?

You tensed as you recalled their warning. Beware the man who speaks with his hands…with a Void in his hands…did that mean…? No. Phone-face spoke through text. And although he lacked a large circle in both hands…no. They had to be mistaken. You had to be mistaken. If that…thing…wanted to harm you, you wouldn’t be here right now, locked safely and dry in your apartment. Er, Grillby’s apartment.

But the echo flowers…you saw that there was more text on the phone, but you put it down for now. Instead, you darted to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Quickly, least your memory suddenly fail, you wrote down what the Riverperson said…and what those Echo Flowers had said on your way back. You would have to hide this piece of paper somewhere safe.

You glanced at the phone once more. It…no. He. He had typed your name twice, probably as you fell. There was a break in the message. Then it read, ‘You are safe now. You may feel a little queasy from the travel, but it will go away soon, if memory serves correctly. Then again, humans and monsters are so different in both body and soul.’

Yeah, no shit. Wait, in soul as well? Hm…welp, there went that argument of everyone being the same. You made a mental note to look into that further.

Another break in the message. Then the last few lines. ‘It is on the top of my thoughts to request that you forget me, forget about this. It would be wise to request that you do not think about this…or me…anymore. Unfortunately, my talent lies more in risk than in wisdom. If you wish to forget about me, then I will remain a hidden force, one that only interferes when it is absolutely necessary. If you do not wish to forget about me…speak my name.’

A hidden force? You blink. That…sounded awfully like a ghost. Or a stalker. Or…if he had no intention of harming you, then…a guardian angel of sorts? You scoffed at the silly idea, scoffed harsher at how warm you felt from the very idea. But suddenly you thought back to the first time in the forest, that warmth you felt when you thought you were at your end…and now this.

If that was true though, if he had saved you twice…then…why…why had he broken your last phone? Why did he scare you so? You frowned.

Again though…he could have killed you down there and no one would have known. Hell, he didn’t even have to bring you home, he could have taken you elsewhere. The actions, for the most part, lined up on one side more than the other.

His name…say his name…your eyes flickered to that piece of paper. What had that flower said?

‘Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same...except you don't exist? Everything functions perfectly without you...’

You swallowed thickly. That was…that was a terrifyingly upsetting thought. To be forgotten by all. Worse, to know you’ve been forgotten. You blinked twice, willing away the hint of tears that had started to appear. Shit.

You looked around, pausing at the clock once more. Less than two hours. You went to the center of the living room, hoping to have an escape path if need be. It was silly, but you felt like you were summoning a demon instead of a…a…whatever he was. Monster.

Gods, you had so many questions.

Perhaps that curiosity was the thing that pushed you to action after all. Biting your bottom lip, phone loosely in hand, you spoke. “Dr. Gaster.”

Nothing.

Not that you knew for sure what you had been expecting – perhaps some grand smoke or gesture or kaboom – but nothing happened. It was a bit more disappointing than anything. You frowned and looked around once again. No hints, no blurs of that…thing.

That ‘doctor’.

How did monsters get their degrees anyway? Alphys was a ‘doctor’ as well. Scientist, that was. Evidently so was Phone-Face. Did they had a University there you hadn’t noticed? You thought you saw a…Liberry or something misspelled like that – was it a library? Damn, you wanted to go back and look further.

You set the phone down and started towards the kitchen, intending to make some tea. Oh, right, there were dishes still there from this morning. You sighed and started the water. Perhaps some mediocre household task would clear your mind.

As you started to scrub the plates, you started to hum. The lyrics came quite easy.

“She's resplendent, so confident   
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine   
I realize I'm hypnotized   
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine   
I hear the moon singing a tune   
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine   
Is she devine? Is it the wine?   
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine   
  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why   
That's how we are, the Seine and I   
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why   
That's how we are, the Seine and I…”

Suddenly your phone started to beep – and not at all in means of a message or a ringtone! You dropped the sponge in the sink and nearly dropped the cut as it…beeped…as it ‘sang’ in the same way. Was it…it was! It was singing the next section, the…monster’s…part.

You shut off the water and walked over to the phone, clicking the side to make it light up. There was…nothing. You scowled and turned it off. You’d be damned if this was going to start again. Yet just as you opened your mouth to curse this…ghost-monster thing, you saw a flash of white behind you in the reflection of the phone.

You spun, the phone in hand, and jumped against the counter. There stood a few feet away the goop-ish monster with a cracked, warped skull. His hands were together, fingers laced together, in a nervous sort of manner. His head was lowered slightly, his gaze shyly on yours. You noticed faintly that he wasn’t quite as goopy as the previous time.

“…Y-you’re…” How could you not be startled, uneasy? This creature appeared before you, behind you actually, out of nowhere – and not to mention the past ‘visits’ you had of him! You cleared your throat though, unwilling to fear a monster…even if they were…creepy as fuck. “I said your name a while back.” You took on the displeased approach.

Your phone started to buzz in your hand. You jumped.

‘I am sorry for making you wait. I heard you say my name and I just…became a bit shy. It has been a while since someone spoke of me, to me…to want to remember me.’

Your heart became heavy for a moment. “So then,” you said, “my singing drew you out?” Pause. “Wait, you’ve done this twice before! Once in the Underground with the reeds and…in the shower!” You felt your face warm at the realization.

A startling hint of grey came across his cheeks, as if ink had been smeared over him. Was that…was he…blushing?! Your phone buzzed. ‘No, no, it isn’t as you think! I was on the other side of the room with my back turned to you! You simply…your singing is enchanting. I cannot help but sing along. Your phone…for better or worse…seems to capture and produce my own voice. I apologize for that.’

“Oh.” You muttered. “I…it’s alright then.” As long as he hadn’t been playing peeping-tom. You noticed then that he relaxed…and solid – ah, so he had been nervous and embarrassed before then! “Wait, how many times have you heard me sing?”

The phone buzzed. ‘Since the bonfire? If I am to be truthful, every time.’

You stared for a moment. Well, it made sense that if he did sing along every time on top of that, you hadn’t heard it much. At least, when you sang at the bar, your phone was always in the office. “You keep mentioning the bonfire. What was so special about it that I…I mean. You…you showed up, haven’t you? Have you been following me since Halloween? Why me? And, and, were you the, I mean, when I was in the forest, were the one who…? Why haven’t you just walked into Grillby’s? I don’t understand. And then those flowers, and you were in the Underground with me, I thought I was alone! How did I get back here? How am I dry? Why are you so…goopy? You said, or the flower, both of you said that people forget about you, what does that mean? And you just appear as you please! Are you a ghost? Are you dead? I don’t understand any of this, and…”

Your phone buzzed, startling you from your downward spiral. You dropped the phone and quickly picked it up, looking at the monster as you stood. His expression was one of sympathy and regret, of worry even. It struck you fairly hard just then that it seemed like…he knew you far more intimately than you thought. Not in a creepy watch-you-constantly way, but as if he had known you for…for far longer than just Halloween.

As if you two had been old friends for years.

‘Please, do not send yourself into a panic over me. I will explain everything tonight so you will not be plagued with questions so much. Perhaps some tea would calm your nerves? Humans have been known to find comfort in warmth.’

You twitched. Oh. He had no idea.

You nodded nevertheless and went to the kitchen, filling a mug with some water and throwing it in the microwave. As you went to get a scoop of chamomile, you noticed the monster had moved just a foot closer, but still was at the entrance of the kitchen. He wasn’t as…liquid-y. “You’re…you get more solid as time goes on?” You guessed as the microwave counted down.

He nodded and, since you didn’t have your phone in your hand currently, he started to move his hands. You felt yourself go a bit pale. Man who spoke with his hands, a Void in his hands. He seemed to catch on quickly and shrunk. No, not just shoulders slump, but he literally shrunk inward a bit, as if about to try – and probably succeed – in disappearing within himself. He was scared.

In the very back of your mind, you thought that his hand gestures looked nothing like that of the language Frisk was teaching you. That thought came and went just as the microwave beeped. You took the hot water out and poured the tea in it, glancing over at him. He had taken several ‘steps’ back to let you get your phone. Nevermind the fact that you two were already a yard apart originally.

Beware this man? Why? He hadn’t threatened you so far. In fact, he seemed to have more to lose if he did…or if you forgot him.

You glanced at your phone. ‘It has been a while since I’ve been able to hold this form consistently. The more I try, the better I get. I apologize if I’ve scared you further with it.’

“It’s…it’s okay. Everyone looks different.” You commented carefully, awkwardly trying to comfort him. He kept apologizing.

He was holding his hands in a nervous manner once more. Your phone buzzed. ‘I did not always used to look like this.’

You stared at him, clearly in disbelief. It was rude, you knew, but…you had a great deal of trouble believing it. He seemed to understand and gave something of a weak chuckle. It was curious how well you were able to read him in such a short time. It was as though you had known him longer somehow.

‘Long ago, I used to look like…hm. Allow me to try something.’

With that warning, he seemed to grow a bit taller, perhaps two heads taller than you. He thinned greatly, his shoulders broad and his chin up, proud. His face…you swore you saw a flash of what may have been him without the cracks, a simple skull with a gentle, curious smile and eyes bright with interest. It lasted just a second, and then he collapsed back into the hunched over, melty-though-not-as-goopy black mess he was. The harsh cracks returned under his eye and across his skull, but his smile remained.

Your grip slipped. The mug of tea you held started to fall. You prepared for the crash and mess, for the hot sting of tea on your feet. Yet…it never came. When you glanced down, you saw that the cup was floating just at your thigh level. You blinked, processing as it slowly rose and sat itself on the counter. Except…it wasn’t doing all of that by itself. It…

Your eyes widened. A disembodied hand had caught the cup. It was a boney hand, a…a…you swayed slightly as it disappeared. Once again, it was the buzzing on your phone in your other hand that brought you back from a spiral.

‘I did not mean to startle you so. I acted on impulse – had I not caught it, you would have been hurt.’

“R-right…thanks.” You whispered softly, still stunned. It struck you then what he said “And…and that would have defeated the purpose of all…this? I mean, your…you’ve been protecting me, haven’t you? Like a…like a guardian angel? In the woods that night, in the Underground, the cup just now…” You felt a bit foolish for phrasing it like that, but…well.

‘A guardian angel? I have thought myself to be many things, but I have never thought myself to be such a force held in high regard in a human school of thought.’

This. This right here, you liked this. You liked him when he was like this. It was a glimpse of him, possibly of the real him, just a glimpse though. He wasn’t worried or scared or nervous or apologizing. He was…being thoughtful, voicing – er, ‘voicing’ his thoughts, being insightful, and intelligent. You expected nothing less of a doctor.

‘I suppose that can be an accurate description, yes.’

“But…why? Why me? Can you…we should start at the beginning or I’ll be asking things in every direction.” You decided firmly, taking your cup and going to sit on the couch. You needed to if you were going to hear his story. A glance at the clock promised at least an hour before Grillby returned.

The monster took just a step or two closer, giving you plenty of space. You then glanced at your phone as he ‘spoke’. ‘I was once a great Royal Scientist. The King gave myself and my coworkers the task in figuring out what made humans so…different than us. Our bodies are, clearly, different. Our souls are different. If our souls are destroyed, we are destroyed. Humans, however, take damage to their bodies, the house of their soul. We need love, hope, and courage, while humans do not need…’

You interrupted, glancing up at the monster. “Wait. I’m sorry, but…souls? You’re speaking as though souls are…tangible or something. I know in certain human schools of thought,” to borrow his phrase, “they speak like the soul is what goes on after death, but…”

You saw a glimmer of excitement and interest in his face. His hands were no longer laced together, but were twitching, moving slightly. Luckily the phone also buzzed to write your thoughts down. ‘They are! Physical, that is. Tangible. I…do not think it a wise idea to show you yours just yet, given our unsteady foundation of trust – for once, I will do the wise thing – but I can show you mine.’

You blinked and sat up, tea forgotten. You watched as he placed his hands over his chest, or what you thought was his chest. Then after a moment, he moved his hands and…and something came out from him. It was a heart…a stereotypical version of a heart, but it was gray and broken, stitched together, all sorts of different shades of gray. It looked stretched, worn, tired…but it was real.

You gaped openly. “H-how…?”

His soul vanished. ‘It is best,’ the phone buzzed to catch your attention, ‘if you ask your friends to show you. I am not the favorable choice.’ He shrunk slightly before continuing with his story. ‘My team and I found out that it is Determination that makes us different. We…extracted some. I injected myself with some, thinking perhaps…well.’ He shrunk a bit and turned his face away just enough. He was…either embarrassed or…no. He was ashamed of something, something he wasn’t proud of, something he wouldn’t tell you. ‘I became to…melt, as it were.’ He seemed to be smiling weakly, ironically.

“And then you…shattered across…time and space?” You repeated what you had heard.

He looked at you with surprise. ‘Not exactly. I fell into the Core.’ You recognized the name. ‘And…well. There are other factors. There are other consequences. There is so much more that I cannot tell you just yet, for I fear you will not believe me or worse. In any case…I was ‘erased’ from this world. No one remembers me. No one can see me.’

Pause.

He looked at you curiously, closely. You shivered. It felt like he was studying you under a microscope. ‘Except you. Each time, you have been able to see me. I am not sure why this is.’

“So then…wait, are you a ghost?”

‘Not exactly. I am not dead, nor am I alive. I…exist but do not exist.’

You blinked. Your head was starting to hurt trying to figure that out. “So then I’m talking to…a…someone that doesn’t…exist?”

‘Technically, yes.’ He saw your confused expression and added, ‘If it would make it easier, you may think of me as ‘dead’. I may as well be for this purpose.’

You thought. “Because I can see you…you’ve decided to…be my guardian angel, in a way? The woods, the river – which you still haven’t told me how.”

There was that smile again, the one that gleamed with interest and excitement. ‘You are so much more special than you know, Note. For now, I will answer that with ‘yes’. As for the warmth in the woods, it is a matter of simple collection of energy. As for the rescue from the river…you never hit the water. For now, allow me to give the short answer of ‘teleportation’ for means of escorting you from the Underground to here.’

His answer sent your head spinning. You were so busy trying to understand his ‘short answers’ that you nearly missed what he had said at the beginning. You re-read the first sentence. “Note?” You echoed, feeling that warmth once more inside.

Note.

There it was again. That…feeling like you knew him, he knew you intimately. Like you’ve been friends for years. What was that…

Immediately that ink-stain blush came across his face and his hands trembled, his body hunched over again. ‘Forgive me, that was incredibly forward, I did not mean to call you such! It is just, you see, your singing…when I first heard it, I pictured the notes themselves. The musical notes, that is. As I heard you sing more, I…I connected the mental image of a musical note with you. I did not know your name at first so I went to call you, within my own thoughts, ‘Note’. It…’ he paused, looking as though he wanted to say more, to explain more. Once again, he was hiding something from you. He seemed to carefully ‘type’ out the next part, hesitant. ‘May I call you ‘Note’?’

Your head felt…foggy, just a bit. You felt like you were missing something obvious. There was something you should have known but you didn’t. He knew it though. You knew he knew. But what was it? You swallowed thickly. Perhaps you were just tired. Then again, he had just mentioned some scientific crap of energy and teleportation and…your head was spinning.

But there was no offense in hearing the nickname he had deemed you. If anything, it brought that familiar warmth back stronger. It was a gut feeling and a good one at that. You nodded. “I think you may…Gaster.”

And just like that, he stood taller, his smile was wider, his eyes…yes, his eyes were bright with excitement – how the hell that was possible, you didn’t know. You just sensed it. After all, weren’t his eyes warped and vacant? But he took great pleasure in hearing his name, in being given permission to call you such a name.

There were so many more questions you had. There were nearly as many things he hadn’t told you yet, that he was hiding from you. Yet none of it was bad, none malevolent. This monster before you was your guardian angel of sorts, invoking a sort of familiarity. He was…

He was no longer a monster to you, no more so than Grillby or Papyrus were monsters to you. This man was a man. His name was Gaster, which you would speak to him at every possible chance for the sake of sharing the richness of voicing recognition. In your mind and, perhaps, if pushed to mention to your friends, he would be Phone-Face. But the name that would leave your lips would make him a little more ‘real’, recalled, solid.

“Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...I literally had NONE Of that planned. I just felt in the mood to write Gaster. And I tried to answer some things, but...I cant' answer it all just yet. As Gaster, that is. I've hinted a bit. We'll be finding out the truth soon though, it all ties up with the Dance.
> 
> I feel like this was a bit of a messy chapter, but it was needed to set more groundwork. So...yeah. Hm. 
> 
> I dunno. Anyway. I'm content with this chapter. Kinda 'eh' but I'll be able to build off it later.
> 
> Next chapter will be Grillby-esque. Hopefully more answers than questions at this point, haha. 
> 
> ALSO! Note: I want to point out that while thus far Gaster has been/is/will be more of a good force than anything...he is also a scientist...and scientists...take risks. Their morals (at least, Gaster's morals) are not always quite so...clear cut.   
> So...don't get TOO comfortable with this man.   
> He is made of goop, not fluff, remember that :P


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L96I2v0B94

Most of your questions had been answered. You knew that Gaster – the goopy man, no longer the terrifying monster – had more to say, but for whatever reason, he withheld it. For now. You let it go. Just like with Sans’ power and Grillby’s history, you knew when to poke and when to step back.

You learned that you were indeed the only one of your bonfire group that could see him. Which, Gaster repeated himself, was what made you so interesting. Something told you that you’d have to adjust to the feeling of being studied under a microscope. You asked if he could talk and he shook his head after a moment. He could communicate through your phone or through his hands…but his voice…well, it wasn’t like you’d be able to understand him anyway.

You let it go. You understood. Hell, you had dealt with two others who weren’t instantly vocal. The third one of the sort wasn’t anymore bothersome. You asked Gaster when he might talk to you again, seeing as how the clock was nearly two.

The phone buzzed in your hand.

‘Any time you desire conversation, simply say my name.’

Like an intoxicating drug, you thought. Could you blame him though? To never hear your name spoken…the first time and each time after that must be a sip of water to a man in the desert. You could only imagine.

Click, click. The locks at the front door were turning. Grillby was about to enter. You glanced at the door, then at the man with a cracked skull. It was fairly obvious that this would have to be a secret, at least for a little while. You placed your phone on the table and made to grab your now cold cup of tea. You nodded at Gaster, a silent ‘see you later’, before the door opened.

“Hey.” Ah, your power of prose was back.

Just like that, life went back to normal.

~

A few days later, you had been watching the news at the school. Between both dances, singing at the bar, and Edward’s, you thought a bit of stress relief might come in shape of the daily soap operas they ran on cable. You had been right – for half an hour. Then the news came on and you couldn’t turn it off.

More anger. More hatred. More fear.

There was something new this time. There was an opposing side to the monsters location-and-existence argument. The message they showed on air that was written on a poster was simply this: ‘We Are The Same Inside’. There were a few other posters you saw, but that message caught your eye.

Inside.

Heh. According to Dr. Gaster, no you weren’t the same inside as Papyrus or Grillby – and that wasn’t counting the bones and fire aspect. No, your mind went to the idea of souls. You recalled Gaster’s busted up soul, torn, stretched, and stitched poorly, held together by strands. You shuddered.

Did…did all monster’s souls look like that? Did Grillby’s? Did…yours?

When Edward dropped you off at the bar, you walked in in a bit of a haze. You were startled by the usual greeting from the chorus that were the customers, waving weakly in response. When you went to the bar and sat in your normal spot, Grillby placed a glass of something hot and spiced before you – chai tea! You smiled a little at his kind thought. He knew you quite well.

As you sipped it – it was at the perfect temperature so you suspected he timed it well – you noticed Grillby’s gaze lingering on you. He tilted his head, his flame flickering slightly higher. You glanced up at him.

You hadn’t told him about Gaster and you wouldn’t for a while. Truth be told, since that day, you hadn’t even talked to Gaster. Once in a while you thought you heard your phone ‘singing’ when you were, but past that, you hadn’t thought of any new questions just yet. No, your priority were the dances coming up and work.

Just the same, you hadn’t told Grillby about the trip to the Underground either. Er…truthfully, that one may never be uttered. You couldn’t stand the idea of his disappointment with you.

Still, you were curious, and figured you could reason it out if need be if he asked. “Grillby.” He nodded to show he was paying attention. “What…do we have souls? Humans and monsters?”

His surprise was evident by how tall his flame moved, his brows raised. He placed his glass down and toyed with the cloth in his hand briefly before nodding. Of course you knew it wouldn’t be so easy in public.

“What do they look like? I mean…that’s…could you explain to me?” Pause. “I recall Toriel mentioning something about souls and fighting.” Well…sort of a lie, sort of not. But really, it…it was. You winced.

Grillby looked away briefly. He made a motion with his hand towards the door, then at the clock. Later, he meant, in the apartment he would tell you. At home where it was safe. You nodded and left it at that, partly due to guilt and partly due to understanding his reluctance to speak before his customers.

Sometime throughout the night, you decided to sing a song. Link was feeling a bit ill – a stomach bug that had been going around – so you took over for a bit.

“In the land of Gods and Monsters  
I was an Angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
Shining like a fiery beacon  
  
You got that medicine I need  
Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly  
Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing  
  
No one's gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a messed up holiday  
Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing  
Oh yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost  
  
In the land of Gods and monsters  
I was an angel  
Looking to get hit hard  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer  
Life imitates art  
  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'  
  
No one's gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a messed up holiday  
Motel sprees, sprees and I'm singing  
Oh yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost  
  
When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy  
Cause life imitates art  
If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?  
You tell me, "life isn't that hard"  
  
No one's gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a messed up holiday  
Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing  
Oh yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly  
Want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost…”

~

Curiosity was the only thing that kept you awake when 2:30 in the morning. Grillby locked the door behind you as you kicked off your shoe, collapsing on the couch without a lick of grace. A shower was tempting, but you would wait until he told you about souls. And, honestly, you didn’t think you could keep your eyes open after a hot shower.

The man of fire walked over and stood beside you, looming over you on the couch. You blinked and grinned up at him, a brief moment of playfulness. He gave a soft snort, a small grin, and nodded to you. “If I may sit upon on my couch…?”

“You didn’t say please.” You tease.

You heard that crackling chuckle of his. “Please.” He purred in a jest, the soot-like quality emphasized.

You shivered and sat up, allowing him to sit next to you. When you both faced one another, you relaxed. The mood grew serious but not somber. It was tempting to speak, but you forced yourself to stay quiet, to let him collect his thoughts.

“When monsters battle…with ourselves or humans…our souls are revealed. It is that that takes the hits. If that should be defeated, we perish. If we do not wish to fight, if our ‘soul’ is not in it, as the saying goes, then it is difficult to battle.

“I am aware that humans do not…think of the soul as a…physical item to touch, to hold…but it is. At least, with magic it is. It is believed that monster souls are made of love, mercy, and compassion. Humans, however, do not need these qualities to have a soul…but perhaps another thing entirely.”

You nod, understanding so far. You’re entranced with his lesson. “It is said that all the monster souls together equal one human soul…” he fell silent for a moment. You blinked, waiting for him to pull himself out of whatever nostalgia he was in. It was best for the protesters not to hear that though. You shuddered at the idea.

Grillby brought himself back to the moment. “That being said…monsters view the soul as something very intimate and important, in battle and out.” Pause. A hint of blue crossed his cheeks. “If you wish to see mine and yours…do you trust me?”

“Yes.” You answered without pause. He seemed to be slightly taken aback, perhaps not having expected your certainty so swiftly. Still, he nodded.

“Alright. Do not fear or panic anything you feel within the next moment. It is safe and I will be careful.”

You nodded again without feeling any sort of hesitation. Perhaps you didn’t quite grasp the importance of this moment, but you would in just a moment. His hands rested on yours, then on your arms. You swallowed thickly at the warmth but relaxed under his touch. Eventually his hands traveled up to your arms and shoulder.

You felt something else besides his warmth overtake you. It was subtle, a tickle really, like fingertips brushing over you, like ants walking on your skin. It wasn’t unpleasant. Then you felt a slight pull at your heart. You blinked, more surprised than anything. Then you felt a sharp pull and suddenly…

There floating between you two was a heart in the typical shape…and it glowed, much like the river underground. Unlike that blue of the river, however, your heart…your soul…was a mixture of dark and light shades of gold. There were specs of silver all around it, on it, in it.

You forgot how to inhale, how to breathe for a moment. When your lungs reminded you, your eyes welled with tears and you smiled, a shaky inhale. “I-I’m sorry, this…that’s…” It was unreal. It was magical. It was stunning and gorgeous and just…mind-blowing.

“Beautiful.” He supplied the word for you. A new sense of warmth flooded through you. Beautiful. He…he called you beautiful. Not you, not your face, but your soul. You chuckled like an idiot for a moment.

“What…what about yours?”

He hesitated. A look of hurt must have flashed over your face because he quickly explained, “It is not that I don’t trust you – I do, with my life – but in comparison, my soul is…”

“Amazing like yourself, I’m sure.” You stated firmly.

He seemed to give half a smile before focusing. Suddenly something appeared between you two, inches from your own soul. It was indeed a heart, but it was white and upside down. You blinked. It was whole, perhaps a bit worn or burnt in some places, but it was the first intact monster soul you had seen.

“I was right.” You whispered, staring at it, “You’re amazing.”

Blush dusted his face. You slowly raised your hand and brushed your fingertips over his soul. Grillby made a noise you hadn’t heard ever before: he groaned. It wasn’t an unpleasant or pained one, but one of…pleasure. He quickly grabbed your wrist and held firmly, looking a bit undone. Your eyes widened.

Before you could think to speak, to apologize, he spoke in a slightly unsteady voice, “As I said before…it is fairly intimate…the soul, when touched…can provide great sensations of warmth…of love…of…pleasure.”

You felt your face heat up instantly. Your voice came out squeaky, “R-really? I’m, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t think, I just, you looked, it, I…I should have asked! I’m so sorry I touched without permission, I…”

His hold on your wrist loosened but he still held you, letting your hands fall to your lap. “It’s alright.” He reassured you in a steadier voice. “I did not make it explicitly clear…and there was no harm done. Do not worry about it, please.”

You were mortified! So you had just…what? What was the human comparison for that? Stroked his…?! You blushed harder. Oh, fuck. Well. If things weren’t awkward before, they were now. You opened your mouth to apologize again, horrified at your fuck up – you just went to, like, sixth base without even asking! – when an idea came to mind.

You were trembling a bit. “H-how…what did it…feel like?” The words left you in a whisper. You weren’t scared, but…uneasy. Nervous. Nervous of his reaction if he turned away...far more so than if he stayed.

Grillby blinked with a hint of surprise, his fire brighter ever so slightly. “It…” he paused to try to find the words. You figured it was similar to asking him to describe the physics of magic, the logistics of magic…in human terms. Actually, that was pretty much exactly it.

“Would you…” you swallowed, your face burning brighter, “…would you like to…I mean…if…I wanted…you wanted…to sh-sh-show me?” Gods, did you just ask him to have sex with you or something?

You really had to stop making comparisons.

Magic and human experience were two…very, very different things on very different realms.

Indigo encased Grillby’s face, a slight swoosh was heard as he burned fiercer, harder. “Y-you…want me to…?”

You would have flailed and run away, soul lingering outside be damned, if he wasn’t still holding your wrist. Still, your desire to hide your face was evident by the way you looked away. It was rare for either of you to break gazes. He noticed this and gently squeezed your wrist, encouraging you to look back up at him.

While he was still blush, he was more composed than before. “Forgive me…I had briefly forgotten that you’re…still new to all of this. When you asked me, I…” You understood. He thought you were flat out asking him for…whatever it was, rather than experimenting, trying to understand the new concept and feelings. You nodded to show you understood. He cleared his throat. “If you…truly wish for me to…show you…?”

“Please.” You managed to speak somehow. “Like I said, I trust you…and, anyway, I…think of it as…both an experiment to understand and…payback of sorts.” You were tempted to look away, but you resisted – barely. “Just, please?” Before you lost your nerve and hid in the shower all night.

Grillby understood even in the midst of his own embarrassment. Gods, what a pair of dorks you both were. “As you wish.” With his other hand, he gently caressed the side of your soul with the edge of his finger.

It felt like his very being was pressed against you in that one moment, that one simple touch. His warmth, his adoration, his quiet strength, all of it felt like it was wrapped around you, like a hug. It was incredibly pleasant and pleasurable, something so much and so unexpected that something of a moan left your lips.

Then it was over all too soon.

His hand rest in his lap once more and with a slight nudge, you felt your soul enter your body once again. You blinked, processing that there…was just space between you both. Had that…really happened? You blinked again. “Whoa.” You whispered, stunned. “I’ve…never felt anything even remotely…close to that. That’s…I mean, that’s a way monsters can…er, show their…love?”

He nodded, adjusting his bowtie until it was undone. “As I said, it is a very intimate experience. On the other hand,” he seemed to gain some collective control back by going back to the history lesson, “during battle, the person must want to fight the other in order to successfully do so. I did not and do not think it would be wise to show you how to fight, for a number of reasons,” mostly due to the fact that you doubted you’d ever need to know how to soul-fight, “but it is fairly simple.”

You nodded and stood on unsteady legs. “Well…right. Thank you for…all of that. I mean, the lesson and showing me the…ahem. I’m going to go shower now.” You darted away. Still, as you washed up under the hot water, you couldn’t help but recall your soul…gold with silver specs…and his, perfect and beautiful by merely existing…

…

And the groan that left his lips…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I PROMISE! Dance comp and shit is happening next chapter xD Thought I'd give y'all more fluff (AND AWKD PSEUDO FOREPLAY) before shit hits the fan.
> 
> I'll still be replying to reviews today/tomorrow (internet has been acting up so I haven't been able to reply to many, sorry).
> 
> Also...technically three chapters in one day, all about 15,000 words xD Jesus. Okay then.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, few things.
> 
> One, PLEASE watch the video below, because I could not, for the life of me, describe it properly written. That video is how I pictured their dance, basically. 
> 
> http://strikeachordfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/137567145917/friends-dance-not-mine-i-dont-own-the-song-or
> 
> Please do NOT repost the video anywhere. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Also...there is some violence/unpleasant scene written at the end. Just FYI. It starts when Grillby shows up looking like...  
> http://strikeachordfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/137380926383/noire73-who-is-he-yelling-at-i-dont-know  
> ^that. So, skip if you need to.

It was finally Winter Solstice, December 21st.

Tonight was the dance competition.

You were trembling all day. Grillby and Edward had to practically force you to eat something light. “The last thing we need is for you to do your turn and collapse in Grillbabe’s arms – cute as that would be, in my opinion.” Edward commented carelessly.

Your eyes flickered towards the man of fire at that point. Your mind flickered back to the, uh, soul-searching you and him did a couple nights back. Your face flushed and you swore his turned blue as well. Luckily Edward pulled your attention back to your light meal, a salad – something he scolded Grillby for not serving regularly.

Grillby only raised an eye at him. You knew what he was thinking. It was a bar. People who came to bars often didn’t crave a Caesar salad. He let it slide though.

“And what about you, Grillbabe? What do you need to do to self-care and prep tonight? Bars closing at four, right? What do you even eat? Should I get some coal? Leaves? Pinecones?” Edward asked as Link went around in the background serving drinks to customers in the short time the bar would be open.

On impulse, you smacked Edward’s arm. “Don’t be rude!” You snapped.

“Ouch! Damn girlie, you hit hard. I wasn’t being rude, I was just wondering what he ate so we can make sure he doesn’t pass out in your arms tonight either!” Edward rubbed his arm.

You snorted and glanced at Grillby. “He’ll take care of himself.” The bartender nodded. You were actually a bit surprised at how calm he seemed. Given everything that was coming up and what it meant, you were sure he’d be a wreck. Or maybe he was just keeping himself together for you, to keep you from falling further apart.

After all, tonight wasn’t just a matter of dancing before people. It was a matter of a monster dancing with a human before other humans. This was going to be big, probably even broadcasted, written about, so on so forth. It would be the first time that monsters did more than dip their toe in the water, but dived in headfirst – with a human for their partner.

Though it made you feel arrogant and nauseous, it was very likely that this moment tonight would be a point in history.

Yes, you thought, it was best for Grillby to stay collected…and for you to try to mimic him. You ate the salad that Edward brought you. Once Link was done with his duties, he brought out the outfits for you two and ensured you had the proper music for the event. He paused, then said he would bring the music over to the DJ when they got there.

Edward would be driving you, Grillby, and Papyrus over. Link would drive Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Frisk over. It wasn’t said explicitly if Sans might show up…but with the skeleton’s warning playing in your head, you suspected he would be lurking, if only to keep his brother…and Edward…safe.

When the time came, the bar closed up. Edward helped you do your hair – a bun with glittery ‘snowflakes’ throughout it, with a few curly strands loose – and makeup. You were determined to wear the hair comb that Grillby had given you months ago, which actually worked out well with the ‘snowflakes’. Your makeup was simple enough, some eyeliner and eyeshadow and an evening shade of red for lipstick.

It contrasted your dress nicely. Your gown was as white as the snow with hints of blue sparkles on the edges of the sleeves and dress itself. There were even blue ‘snowflakes’ stitched into the waist. You loved it. Along with the heels, you looked and felt great.

You looked at yourself in the mirror once more – Edward was ‘helping’ Grillby with his outfit – and bit your bottom lip. “Right.” You whispered, “It’s show time.” You hummed a few parts of the song you would be dancing to and practiced the steps.

Your phone ‘sang’ along with it. You paused and glanced over, smiling. In a soft tone to keep sure no one outside the office/dressing room heard you, you whispered, “Did you ever dance, Dr. Gaster?”

Your phone buzzed. You picked it up. ‘Never successfully, and never without risking several vials and flasks.’

You chuckle. “You’re not supposed to dance in the lab.”

Buzz. ‘I rarely left it.’ You were about to put the phone away, to leave, when it buzzed one last time. ‘Do not fear tonight, Note. You will be splendid, unique, and safe.’

You paused. Safe. You looked around the room to find him, to ask him what he meant by that. While it sounded like a reassurance from your ‘guardian angel’, you were also on edge. First Sans, now Gaster? What did they know that you didn’t?

Unfortunately, he was…gone. You weren’t sure how you knew, but you sensed it. You were alone once more. While you could have drawn him out by his name or a song, you resisted. Now wasn’t the time to let distractions happen.

Anyway, hadn’t he assured you of your safety? What was there to worry about? Well, other than dancing well.

When you stepped out of the office, you called out, “Grillby, has Edward choked you with the bow tie – or you him y-…?” You stopped talking when you saw the man of fire.

He stood a few feet away in black pants, shoes, and a black vest with blue ‘snowflakes’ stitched onto the sides. He wore his usual white shirt underneath it and his bowtie was a light blue with white ‘snowflakes’. His hat…yes, he wore a hat which was a prop for the show…his hat was black, sharp, and damn did it look fine on him with his flames flickering out behind it.

Damn, he looked smooth…

“Whoa.” You squeaked. Edward popped up out of nowhere and seemed to be grinning at this exchange. Grillby was blushing softly and looking at you up and down, something that sent a chill up your spine. A pleasant one though.

“What, haven’t you seen your man in his outfit before? Tsk. Such secrets.” Edward teased as he walked by. “Come on, you two. Let’s go bitch about the cold.”

You took a step towards Grillby as he took one towards you. You both paused. Awkward giggle, smile, awkward…gods, he was…you cleared your throat. “You’re so handsome…partner.”

He gave a deep bow at the waist. “And you are radiant…partner.” He spoke softly, the words floating around you.

You grinned and nodded, curtseying in response. “R-right…well, shall we?”

He offered you his arm and you took it. Equal. Partners. Together. To the dance competition you went!

~

When you both stepped out of Edward’s car, you swore quietly. Link was pulling up and Papyrus was speaking about something or another. The building was huge, a ballroom really. There were so many cars…and a news station. You felt your legs tremble and it had nothing to do with the cold.

This was it. This was real. This was really happening.

You swallowed thickly. To be around humans again, to be looked at, judged by, talked about…not just those around here, but those at home too, watching the news coverage. Oh, and worrying about who would win first, second, or third place. You had nearly forgotten about that and the money attached. You were so worried about the act itself that you forgot about the aftermath.

You looked up at Grillby, hoping to find some solace, to borrow some strength…but stopped. Underneath that hat, Grillby’s flame was flickering rapidly. His color was dimmed, not dramatically so, but enough to speak in volumes to you. He was tense as well, standing straight. You knew that even if you begged him, he wouldn’t be able to speak a word tonight.

Suddenly your own worries were stupid and silly. You cast them well aside. This man was in a far more delicate position than you. Here was a monster about to perform with a human before humans. Yes, you were participating in it, but this was really his moment, his shift in history. You were just the guidance, the strength that he had to draw from, the comfort he needed to get through this.

Your legs stopped trembling. You took his hand and squeezed, offering a smile when he looked at you. “You’re amazing.” You whispered. “You’ll show everyone how astonishing you are tonight as well.” So don’t worry, you said without saying. Don’t fear. You’ll be safe and unique as you always are. How familiar such a phrase sounded.

Grillby brightened just a bit, drawing strength from your words, from your touch. His friends – minus Sans – gathered around him, around you, and spoke quietly as everyone walked in. With your arm around his and your hand in his, you both would stand tall.

It was a blur when you got inside.

People paused, stared. Whispers. Sneers. Gawking. Stares. Hesitant greetings. Flashes of cameras, clicks of cell phone cameras. Luckily Edward and Link broke the tension, with a bit of help from Papyrus and Frisk. The mood shifted from shock, fear, and a hint of distain…to a tentative welcome, a sense of warmth, and fun. You were grateful for that and hoped that it continued to loosen up further.

Toriel was kind as ever, although perhaps a bit shy. Alphys was nearly petrified, provoked only by Undyne’s loud voice. Papyrus and Frisk danced off to the side whereas Edward and Link roamed around to get people to relax, to ease them in with humor. Eventually they introduced a few humans to their friends, the ‘monsters’.

You let Papyrus and the others handle the cameras. They were fine right now. Grillby, however, seemed to dim more and more as time went on. The cameras. The stares. You knew you could only do so much for the man before he needed to do something himself. It was draining though, to be around so many people who whispered and stared, who thought you odd or even hated you. Even the strangers who were friendly, it was tiresome to mingle with them for the mere sake of their status as a stranger.

So you took Grillby’s hand and gently led him away, noticing how he let his hat cover his eyes just a bit more, his gaze on the ground. Your heart ached sharply at his actions. When you stopped, you both were behind a large column near a window, fairly alone. Anyone who did walk by might glance over at the light from the area, but they didn’t think much of it.

“We can stay here until they call our names.” You said as you took both his hands. “How are you feeling?”

“I should ask you the same question.” He spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper.

“You can, but my answer is a short ‘fine so long as you’re near me’. I’m more interested in your response.” Faintly, you wished you could have learned and taught Grillby sign language for a slight relief in this situation.

He looked up at you and squeezed your hands. “My answer is the same as yours.”

~

Your names were called. You both walked over, undoubtedly trembling a bit. Nerves. Just, nerves.

When you got to the floor with a bench in the middle, you inhaled slowly, shakily, and squeezed his hand before letting go. You both got in position, standing at the edge. You held his arm. The music started. You both started to walk towards the bench. You sat down, he remained standing, nervous.

The male voice – Link – started to sing in the recording. “I really can't stay.” Grillby started to walk off.

The female voie, you, played in the recording, “Baby it's cold outside.” You took his hand, prompting him to look back at you with a spin.   
Grillby held his hands up and stepped back, moving in sync. “I've got to go away.”

“Baby it's cold outside.”

You took his hands and he did a small spin, your arms crossed and held.  
“This evening has been so very nice,”

“Been hoping that you'd drop in, I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.” You both moved side to side.

The male voice sang, “My mother will start to worry.”

The female voice rang, “Beautiful, what's your hurry?”  
“Father will be pacing the floor…”

“Listen to the fireplace roar.”  
“So really I'd better scurry…”

“Beautiful, please don't hurry!”  
“Maybe just a half a drink more…”

“Put some records on while I pour…”  
“The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there”  
“Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there…”  
“I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now…”  
“To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell…”

You took Grillby’s hat and spun away as you placed it on your own head, startled at how warm it was. His flames flickered as he ran a hand through his naked head now, then shrugged.  
  
“I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?”  
“At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?” Grillby gently took and flipped the hat back onto his head.  
“I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out”  
“Ah, but it's cold outside”  
  
“I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand  
Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
  
“There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside”

You both bowed as the song ended. The crowd fucking roared with cheers!!! You jumped back at the sound before laughing, looking at Grillby with a smile. The man brightened considerably and squeezed your hand before giving you a bow. You curtsied in response, strands of your curls falling to the side of your face as you did.

The crowd didn’t stop cheering until you were off the dance floor. Your friends kept on, calling out and complimenting both you and Grillby. Just as you laughed, turning, you swore you saw a flash of white and blue nearby – was Sans here?

“Fantastic girlie, beautiful Grillbabe!” Edward called out and kissed your cheek and his, slapping him on the back. “I couldn’t have done it better if I had tried! No doubt that look of love between you two helped, you both moved like one, a single river! Oh it was magnificent!”

“Ed, Ed, you’re embarrassing them.” Link called out with a chuckle.

“HUMAN! GRILLBY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ENDORSE YOU AND WILL GO TELL THE JUDGES THAT YOU BOTH HAVE EARNED FIRST PLACE!”

“That was magnificent to see.”

“Absolutely stellar!”

“V-very nice!”

Frisk tugged on your dress and signed praise. You giggled and thanked them, nodding. You looked at Grillby who was a bit more relaxed – thank gods. Now it was just a matter of watching the other dances and waiting.

Fuck, you could use a drink right now.

~

“Alright ladies and gentlemen.” The judge called out on the mic, “We have our winners.” Everyone fell silent. You jumped slightly to feel Grillby take your hand. You squeezed it in return. “Third place, we have Erin and Jaren with ‘Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy’.” Two people dressed in the time period costumes popped up, the crowd roared. You squeezed Grillby’s hand. “Second place, we have Joseph and Rey with ‘El tango de Roxanne’.” Two gentlemen walked over as the crowd roared.

You looked at Grillby, noticing he was a bit dimmer and you a bit paler. You were trembling, scared. Gods, you were fucking scared. Everyone went dead silent as the judge spoke again. Five thousand dollars…

“And the first place winner, I am pleased to announce, with ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ is Grillby and…”

The crowd roared, your friends the loudest. You let out a squeaky shout and spun around in grand delight. You won! You and Grillby won! You flung yourself against him in a hug, your heart pounding, bursting with excitement. And then you…

You kissed Grillby on the lips!

He was warm, hot like a good cup of tea. You were very aware of the shape of his lips against yours, the softness, the…oh. Some common sense returned as your arms were around his neck, your body flush against his. His hands were on your waist, his body stiff, tense.

You stepped back and felt your blood leave your face before quickly replenishing with a vivid maroon blush. Grillby was of similar ways, his face as blue as the bright sky. You just…you just…k-kissed…your friend. He…you…in public…and…

You pressed your hands to your hot face, your voice trembling, “I-I…I just…I d-d-didn’t m-mean…sorry!” Everyone else forgotten, your feet moved for you without command. You ran through the crowd and flew out the back door, into the bracing cold.

Oh gods, oh fuck, oh shit, fuck, god damn, fuckity, fuck, fuck! You just kissed Grillby on the lips! You smooched your best friend! Without permission, without thinking, and in public, oh fuuuuck! You were pacing down the long stretch, then just before the door, then back again. Fuck!

“SHIT!” You hissed into the night as you stomped on the fallen snow. Shit indeed. You had just screwed up…big time. And now…now…

You pressed your face into your hands and bit your bottom lip, a muffled scream escaping you. What was going to happen now? Oh, gods, you’d have to move out for sure. You’d have to quit your job there. He was going to fire you. He wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. He wouldn’t want to see you anymore.

Oh, this dance was a horrible idea, he was right, Sans was right!

Shit, was this what Sans was warning you about? Did he know you so well that he knew you’d destroy a friendship with your lips? Fuck, this had to be it! He was right! He was right, that little skeleton was…

You stopped your pacing. You had traveled down the wall, at the edge of the building in your blind emotions. You could see the door but it was a bit far.

That wasn’t the thing that made you stop though. It was the sound of snow crunching under a larger, bigger shoe. It was the fact that someone, three someones, stood before you. Judging by the crunching sound behind you, there were at least two others nearby as well.

You felt a cold stone of dread settle in your stomach. “Excuse me.” You said in the hope to step by them. They stepped where you stepped though.

Fuck.

You knew who they were. They knew who you were. How could they not?

You glanced from the corner of your eye and saw an opening. Grillby…everyone was inside celebrating. And Grillby was, no doubt, embarrassed. And Gaster…Gaster was a ghost. He couldn’t do anything even if you called him.

These heels would be hell to run in, but you’d deal with the pain of it later, when you were alive. So, filled with determination, you darted to the side and ran. The five men followed shortly, the sound of their footfalls and panting striking the air. Though you nearly fell, twisted, and sprained your ankle several times already, you shouted into the alley you ran through, “HELP! SOMEONE!” Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, this was bad!

You tried to turn around the corner of the building, tried to get to a more public area…but you were doomed. It wasn’t the high heels that ended you, though you thought for sure it would be, but a slab of ice on the ground. You slid and fell, chin slamming into the ground. Groaning, you tried to sit up, your head spinning.

Gaster lied, you thought, as the five men surrounded you. You weren’t safe. You weren’t going to be safe…

A foot connected to your ribcage, sending you onto your back. A groan left you as you covered your sides, trying to remember if a sharp pain was normal or not. No, no, it definitely wasn’t.

“You managed to hide from us for quite a while. A fucking pest, the biggest I’ve ever met.” One of the men grumbled as he leaned over you.

“Should have kept your mouth shut, girl.” Another said, perhaps the one that had kicked you. Gods, your dress would be filthy, the poor thing. As if that mattered now. “Should have left that monster freak alone too, but nooo…you had to defend that stack of bones.”

“And now…we get to pay you back for your kindness – and for the little hide-and-seek game you played with us all these months.”

“I sure hope you like that dress of yours – it’ll be what you’re buried in.”

The desire to live beat out the fear. You pushed yourself up, a shoe left behind, and tried to run past them, between their legs. You felt someone grab the edge of your gown but with a sharp pull, you got free – and heard a thud, meaning that guy fell on the ice that had turned on you.

You took another turn.

But just as you looked up before you, you felt your brief glimmer of hope sizzle out.

Dead end.

H-how?

You stopped just at the wall and turned around, trembling, gasping for air. Your legs trembled, the wall at your back was freezing. Shit. Shit this was bad, fuck! You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, ready to scream. This was it, you were going to be raped and kidnapped and beaten and killed and…

Swoosh, swoosh, crunch, sizzle.

What?

You looked before you. There were the five men, yes, but they were at least a yard or so away. In front of you, merely a couple feet away, was the source of the snow melting, of the swooshing. The furious swooshing, like gasoline poured on fire. The growl…a growl like the burning logs falling over each other.

“Grillby.” You whispered, feeling that hope return full force.

But he didn’t hear you.

Grillby stood tall, his fists up. He had left a trail of water from where he had walked – a small alleyway, as it were. You had missed it entirely. The man of fire seemed to have grown in size, his flames high, his entire body hotter and brighter. But…but not only that. His…from the side you were at, his mouth…his eyes…

He picked up his glasses and slid them into his shirt. His eyes were huge, white, demonic. His mouth was…was…you stared. His mouth was open wide, white, with something like teeth showing in vivid orange. It looked like…lava. He looked like his entire mouth was made of lava and as he opened it wider and wider, the louder the ‘growl’ got. His eyes were narrow and sharp. Even his arms had flames leaping off of them, flickering angrily.

Fuck, he looked like a fire demon in every sense of the word, every stereotype there has ever been, every nightmare that has ever been made. Your legs trembled and you knew they wouldn’t keep holding you up. This was a man, a monster, before you who never spoke, never lost his temper, for the very sake of the image he became.

And then he moved.

The five men pulled out guns. You weren’t sure what happened next, but you watched as Grillby seemed to fly forward, to engulf the men. You watched as he shoved his arm, the fire itself, down two of the men’s throats. Your legs stopped holding you up at that part and you sunk to your knees in horror, in astonishment.

The other three men weren’t so fortunate in quick deaths. No, he seemed to grow further and wrap around them, burning their flesh, muffling their screams by covering their mouths, melting their throats. You weren’t sure if they suffocated first or if they burned to death.

The fifth man tried to run once he realized that his bullets weren’t working on this monster and, more so, that his coworkers were dying in the most painful way. He didn’t get far. No, he slipped on the ice that you had slipped on before and then…Grillby walked over calmly, his furious flame still riding high, his lava-like expression still melting. The last thing you saw was the man protesting and Grillby falling over him.

Then, silence.

You were trembling. Grillby seemed to have shrunk a bit, but he wasn’t moving. He wasn’t returning. He just stood there, breathing, taking it all in. You looked around you, trying not to gag at the smell. Two were burned from the inside out, two burned, melted…and the last one…you didn’t want to see.

The thought occurred to you…police. Someone must have heard that. And even if they didn’t, the bodies would be found soon enough once the event was over. Your heart stopped. Even though it was all in self-defense, the government wouldn’t see it that way. The people, those people of hatred and loathing, wouldn’t see it that way.

In their eyes, this man had used magic…and he may have just damned his entire race for it. All for you.

You stood on shaking legs, walking awkwardly without the second shoe. Crunch, crunch. Your feet still made noise in the snow. You ached, you knew, but you were also numb…so numb. More importantly, you were focused on getting away from this scene, from hiding from it all. You couldn’t let Grillby take the blame, couldn’t let your friends suffer because of this.

“G-Grillby?” You whispered, the cold effecting your voice more so than the emotion. “Grillby, we need to…” you reached out and touched his arm.

He snapped around and you flinched, seeing that his mouth was still ever so slightly…lava-like. Sharp teeth. Then when he realized it was just you, it went away entirely. There before you was Grillby as you knew, a ball of fire…missing his glasses. You knew where his eyes were though.

“Grillby,” you tried again, reaching out slowly to touch his shoulder, “we need to go. Now. If anyone sees us, if they blame you…” You couldn’t say it, not out loud. You gently picked up his glasses from his shirt and placed them back on him. He had to look normal…you…you weren’t sure how you looked, but it was less damning.

You picked up your second shoe, pointedly not looking at the last corpse, and took his hand. He was hot to the touch still, but you didn’t let go. You refused to. When he didn’t move, you glanced up to see his gaze traveling over the bodies behind you. You shook your head and reached up, gently touching his cheek with your fingertips. The image of the fire demon that was Grillby would never leave your mind, branded forever.

“My friend, we have to go…please.” Pause. “I still need you.”

This seemed to bring him back around. He blinked and adjusted his glasses, holding your hand firmly. He nodded, silent. Holding both of your shoes in your hands, you followed Grillby as he led the way back. As you did, however, you had the odd desire to look behind you.

There at the small alleyway not too far off, in the shadows…was Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Comforting Grillby, handling the authorities/news, prize money...and then we track Sans down for the truth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Angst ahead.
> 
> Please this on repeat/loop while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-cvKiFf0n0

By some miracle, Edward had been looking for you both when you got close to the back door. He gave you one look of horror and question, but wisely said nothing as he led you both away to the car. You weren’t sure if you were leading Grillby or if he was leading you. Truth be told, you swore your shock was working for you, allowing you to be the level-headed on here. Grillby…Grillby was…in his own sort of shock.

You hadn’t quite processed that he had killed five people just now. No, for now, your focus was on taking him somewhere safe, taking yourself somewhere safe. Avoid the cops. Avoid the Drug Folk.

And fucking find out what Sans knew.

You would do this even if you had to beat the skeleton with his own funny bone.

The drive was long and silent. Your hands never separate though. Every now and then you would meet Edward’s gaze in the rear view mirror. When you weren’t sharing a glance with your worried friend, you would look at the window at Grillby was staring out, perhaps searching like a diligent hawk for danger or just spacing out. His flames, his eyes, reflected in the glass. Try as you might, your mind flickered back to the demon you saw, the lava mouth and teeth, the narrowed eyes.

The growl.

You shivered and squeezed his hand. He didn’t return the gesture.

When Edward stopped before the apartment, you and Grillby got out. Your friend and driver looked at you with a raised brow. “Go ahead inside, I’ll be in in just a moment.” You told Grillby and made to turn away.

The man didn’t move though and he didn’t let go of you. You blinked and glanced back. No, he wouldn’t let you out of his sight even for one second after tonight. You nodded, understanding. Turning back to Edward, you inhaled slowly. “The Drug Folk came after me. When I…when I stepped outside, there were five of them. I ran and fell on some ice…they…” you hesitated. “…they kicked me. I ran again and that’s when Grillby saved me.” You felt him heat up at the memory and tried not to wince.

Edward’s eyes widened in the dark. “What?!” He bit his bottom lip, chewed on it briefly. “Shit, girlie. I…thank fuckin’ Ra and Zeus that you’re alright. Grillby…thank you. Are you hurt though?” He had noticed the mood Grillby was in on the ride back as well.

Thankfully Edward had enough tact not to ask what happened to those five men.

Grillby shook his head once before tugging on your hand. You understood. “Edward…be safe, alright? Are you staying with…?” His name stuck in your throat in an unpleasant way. Sans.

The man nodded and leaned forward to hug you. You felt Grillby heat up again and flinched. When Edward made to hug Grillby, the man of fire stepped back. A flash of hurt crossed Edward’s face but he hid it quickly. “Be careful, you two. Call me if something happens, any time of day, got it? I’ll alert the others.”

Like the Bad Humans, the other monsters would be made aware of the situation. It was the best, safest option. You hoped the Drug Folk wouldn’t dare step into the monster town. With that, you and Grillby went back to the apartment, locking the doors and placing a chair before the door – your own touch, just in case something happened while you slept. Not like either of you would be sleeping neither soundly nor deeply after this.

It was difficult to think that just an hour ago, you and Grillby had won first place.

Grillby went to glance at the windows, closing the curtains and ensuring they were locked. He checked the balcony door. You placed your shoes down and glanced down at your outfit. “I’m going to change and shower.” You muttered, heading towards the bathroom. Yes, you needed to take this thing off. He did too.

A familiar warmth circled your wrist. You glanced back, confused when he walked in front of you. You watched as he looked in the bathroom, then in the bedroom and closet. It hit you then what he was doing; he was checking for intruders. Your heart thudded painfully in your chest.

When it was all clear, you nodded and went to shower. You kept the door open by just a centimeter, just in case. As you stripped off the dirty, wet gown, you glanced in the mirror. Your ribcage was already darker, bruised, and you knew you’d feel it tomorrow. And, more so, your chin…you made a face to see the dark bruise on it already. Damn ice. No doubt that would cause quite a stir from all for the next few days. Perhaps makeup might cover it?

You sighed and waited until the water heated up. You glanced around and thought. You wanted to call upon Gaster, to question him…but not now. Not while Grillby waited outside, a very unsettling and tense Grillby, and not while you were naked. Plus your phone was in the living room.

The shower was the quickest you’ve ever taken.

When you stepped out in your pajamas, you saw that Grillby was standing against the wall in the living room. He hadn’t changed clothes. Instead, he was standing and watching the door, the windows. Your heart sunk. The shield in the closet…his behavior…he didn’t need a sword to fight when he was an effective weapon himself.

“Grillby.” You called out gently, walking to him. You made sure your feet shuffled against the carpet. He looked over but you seriously questioned if he really saw you. Slowly, you raised your hand and gently pressed your fingertips against his arm. “Grillby…”

He didn’t budge. He just stared at you. Clearing your throat, you spoke once more. “Perhaps you’d feel better – more comfortable if you changed out of these clothes.” That were burned, you thought, and singed, and filthy. You could still smell just a hint of something foul, aside from smoke, in his outfit – your mind flickered to the melting, human flesh…you tried not to gag.

He looked away and continued to stand at attention. Your hand dropped. Was he planning on staying like that all night? Had he changed from bartender to guard? Did he intend for you to go to sleep while he remained there? How could you when the bed was going to be cold and your dreams full of foul images?

And he shouldn’t be alone either, not after all of that. He needed to be kept an eye on as well. The only hint that he had been conscious, that he had purposely made that choice to attack, to defend, was his removal of his own glasses. Still, soldier or not, he had just killed five people. Surely this affected him on some level…

You stepped forward and placed your hand on his arm, lips parted in order to speak. He moved quickly at your unexpected action. His hand grabbed your wrist in a fashion a trifle too hard, drawing a gasp to leave your lips instead of his name. Instantly he realized what he did and released you, drawing back in horror at his own actions.

You swallowed thickly, unwilling to react, to see what mark he may have left. Instead, you held your other hand out to him. “Change into something more comfortable…and go to bed with me…please, friend?”

His flame dimmed a bit. He took your hand in his and let him lead you the short distance to the bedroom. As he went to change, you laid in bed and glanced over at the book. That book…you wanted, needed, to look at it. You wondered what it was. What did it say inside?

Your eyes flickered back to Grillby who closed and locked the door. You saw him linger at the closet. You asked without thinking, “Think there might be use for the shield?” Immediately you winced at your own lack of tact.

He looked at you, quiet at first. Then he shook his head and stepped over to the bed. He laid down and turned to face the door, his back to you. You realized then that he hadn’t said a word since before the place announcements.

~

That silence persisted the next day.

You communicated with everyone – except for Sans – that you were fine, as was Grillby. You were, however, confused as to why there were no cops showing up. You wondered what happened to the bodies. Edward reported that there weren’t any bodies when he returned. How odd.

Your chin was badly bruised and it hurt to stand up straight, to inhale too deep, due to the bruised ribs. You noticed that Grillby got upset, angry, every time he saw your chin and when you flinched during certain movements. Needless to say, the bar was not open that day.

You tried to get Grillby to talk. He didn’t. He barely even responded, acknowledged you. He was solemn, serious, and on edge. You knew it wouldn’t last much longer, to be on guard in such a manner for so long was draining. Still, you were concerned, you didn’t know how to handle it.

So you made a salad and read. At least, you tried to. At a certain point, you gave up. There were just too many questions to handle. You looked up at a tense Grillby on the other side of the couch. Biting your lip, you cleared your throat. “Grillby? If Edward picks me up to get makeup…will you be alright for a few hours?”

You hated to leave him alone. You really, really did. Still, this wasn’t doing anything. You needed answers and he hardly even wanted to talk. An idea struck you. “Actually…Papyrus might want to visit with you. Perhaps...if Edward – and Undyne,” for protection, “were to take me to the store real fast…and Papyrus stays with you – to cook us dinner – then…?”

Well that was a mess of an excuse.

He didn’t react at first. You thought he was going to disapprove. What would you do if he said ‘no’? You couldn’t ignore him. That would be rude. Still…

Grillby finally nodded once and placed his phone in your hand, checking your own to ensure it had a full battery. You called Edward and explained quickly. Once again, the man understood, or at least suspected you had a plan.

So with Papyrus with Grillby and Edward in the driver’s seat, you were off.

~

Edward was quite tactful, not that you were surprised. With Papyrus at your place and Edward smartly going to get you some makeup for the bruise – as well as some other things like ice cream – you went into the house that you once called home. You would walk in with questions and walk out with answers, no other way around it.

It was eerie though. You recalled your nightmare…but, well. This was Sans’ house, not your old apartment. That nightmare didn’t count here…right? And anyway, this was the only man who had the answers.

Without saying a word, you entered quietly and went straight to Sans’ room. You were trembling. Fuck. Inhaling slowly and deeply – and wincing in the process, fucking ribs – you grabbed the doorknob. A quick turn later, you shoved it open and was actually surprised to see…Sans.

You both stared at each other.

“…We need to talk.” You said in a voice that you didn’t recognize. Without so much as blinking, you stepped into the room and shut the door behind you. Damned if you were going to let him escape.

Somehow you suspected he wouldn’t though. In fact, he looked like he was…ready to talk. The fact that you had walked in on him without any challenges, that you were seeing him right now…surely that meant he was willing.

With that in mind, you let your eyes roam over the room. A treadmill. A sock tornado. And…some things that didn’t look like Sans’. You blinked and looked at one thing in particular at the foot of the bed, which was messy.

“…Didn’t know you were a boxers kind of guy.” You raised a brow slowly. You swore his face turned blue, a blush on bones.

Despite the seriousness of it all, Sans shrugged where he stood. “i’ll keep this brief then…it isn’t mine.”

Your lips twitched despite yourself. Then your eyes watered, stung even. Fuck, you had missed this. “A.” You whispered, throat dry. “So…then…you and Edward…?”

That blush of his deepened. In this moment, it was almost easy to forget the nightmare, to forget yesterday, to forget all your questions. If he had offered friendship once more, you would have jumped on it at this very second. But…

“What were you doing out there last night?” The question slipped. It had been on your mind all night that you finally said it. It brought you back to the moment, the present. His expression fell into the default smile, but you knew by the dimness of his eyes that he wasn’t happy about any of this. “Is that why you warned me? Is that what you warned me about? Why didn’t you stop it? Help us? And how? How did you know to warn me? Grillby won’t say a word now, he’s in shock or something. He’s on edge – I’m on edge, everyone’s on edge. Sans,” your voice raised when you said his name, “why didn’t you stop it?”

Silence. His eyes were entirely void of light now. You shuddered. Skull…death. You clenched your fist, refusing to step back, to run out, to hide. No, you wouldn’t back down now. After another moment, you whispered, “…Why did you kick me out? Why did you end our friendship?” Pause. “What…what did you mean by…by…‘not in this timeline’?” Yes, the phrase had stuck with you all this time.

To actually say it all out loud…you hadn’t realized how heavy it had been on your shoulders all this time. You felt lighter, yet uneasy. You inhaled shakily, wincing from your ribs. Finally his eyes ‘opened’ once again.

“…you should take a seat for this.” He gestured to a computer chair.

You walked over and did as he said, suspecting the feeling in your legs would give out soon.

Pffffffft!

You paused as the whoopee cushion that you sat on did its thing. Then you glared at Sans who was grinning. Yup, same ol’ Sans.

If anything though, you thought, the humor provided a cushion into what would be…upsetting truth. You settled and listened. You had no intention of interrupting Sans. Not after several weeks of silence…

“have you ever had a bad day…and just…wished you could reset it all?” You nodded. “this will be crazy…and I wish it was just that…but it’s real.” Pause. You stared at him. “i’m still not sure how or why, but the kid…Frisk? They have…had the ability to reset timelines. i’ve lost count of how many times so far, but this…this isn’t our first time on the surface.”

You said nothing. He took it as either your disbelief or, maybe, that you were trying to wrap your mind around it. Judging by the calmness in your body language, he suspected you simply accepted it without question. After all, you had been living with a monster in a monster town…you had seen magic…the ability to reset time didn’t seem to faze you as badly as it may have others.

The next part seemed to take a bit of preparation. “…this wasn’t the first time we met, kid.” His gaze was hard and distant as he looked at you. “that nightmare you had…you weren’t supposed to remember that. you weren’t supposed to be able to dream about it either. i’ve racked my brain for an explanation, but I can’t figure any out.” Pause. So then…did he really…kill you?

Sans seemed to read your mind and offered you a weak smile, a sad one in your opinion. “how do you think I knew that those idiots would kill you at your old place? that nightmare you had…it…really happened – but I didn’t kill you. the first timeline that we met in, we had planned to grab a drink that day. i saw the men too late…when I appeared in your apartment, they had already started to shoot through the walls. you…you were struck…bloody…you tried to say my name, but your voice was…” his eyes closed briefly, his voice steadier now. “i used my abilities – the bones – to end their lives. almost right afterwards though, I realized that I had used magic…the government was and have been looking for a reason to lock us all away.

“so I found Frisk and explained. they reset the timeline, thinking we'd return to when we stepped onto the surface again – so, a few weeks, max.” His eyes opened, his voice flat. “but we didn’t. we were at the very beginning…from when Frisk fell down the mountain.”

You stared with wide eyes. Sans didn’t speak for another moment. You watched his facial expressions carefully. Anger, regret, amusement, exhaustion…fucking exhaustion…and then a hint of a smile. A very, very tired smile. You knew immediately that his explanation was nowhere nearly done.

“in the second timeline, I saved you in time. you lived with me and Papyrus for a while. we…” he looked at you for a long moment. “do you…want to hear about your life before this one?” You nodded, mouth dry.

“we started dating less than a month later.” His smile was wider, more real as he recalled the memories. “you were a bit hesitant at first – you were put off by the fact that I didn’t have lips. then we discovered another way my magic could be used, but…anyway.” He chuckled softly as warmth flooded your cheeks. “we used to lay underneath the stars in the grass. we fell asleep a few times overnight – Papyrus freaked out at first. when you started working at Eddie’s, you taught me how to dance. in exchange…I taught you about souls. yours was golden.” Pause. “one day, you somehow convinced me to go explore the Underground. how could I say no?”

He chuckled softly. “i had snuck away long enough to prepare a bunch of jokes in the echo flowers. you loved it. you even said that the waterfall was your favorite part.” His gaze met yours, a hint of a blush on his face. “…that was the first time we…” When you looked confused, then mortified at the realization, he added to rid any doubt, “there’s a birthmark the shape of a small star on your right cheek.” Pause. “not the cheek I’m looking at right now either.” You turned a hot, vivid shade of crimson. When you made to ask how that was even possible – he was a fucking skeleton! Oh, poor choice of words – he explained, “magic.”

Oh.

Well then.

You wondered if it was possible to reset this conversation thus far.

Sans laughed at your reaction, looking more entertained than anything. He added as an afterthought to show you mercy, “that’s how Papyrus and I showed up to find you that one night. the woods were your favorite place – you liked looking up at the mountain, before we traveled through it.”

Pause. His expression fell a bit. “…in the last life, we were dancing partners as well. we joined the dance competition.” It seemed like it caused him pain to speak further. “we won, by the way…dancing to ‘You Make Me Feel So Young’. i think the audience loved the play on the whole skeleton thing.” He winked. Despite your blush, which hadn’t faded just yet, you smiled weakly.

Sans’ eyes dimmed and that uneasy feeling return. Your embarrassment drifted off as seriousness overtook the mood. He made fists at his side. “after we took pictures, we left. those five men were there…they pulled out their guns. i protected you, stood in front of you. i thought I could be able to get rid of them quickly so I used magic. a few strikes and piercings of my bones and…they perished slowly.” Pause. His voice grew quieter. “but in that small amount of time, they managed to shoot a few times. people heard. and one of the…one of the bullets…ricocheted off one of the bones I had flung at them.” His gaze met yours. “the bullet went through me and hit you. of all the rotten luck, huh? heh. i even did the math afterwards…one in a million and three chances.”

Sans looked away. “the people who heard the gunshots called the cops. i could have, should have, disposed of the bodies…but I was holding you, trying to save you. you bled out within minutes…I wa-watched…the light go out of your eyes. i could see your soul shatter, from a bright gold to a dim, tarnished…yellow…and then…it shattered into pieces.

“by the time I looked up, the cops were there. the human government now had the excuse they were looking for – self-defense or not, I had used magic. they would have locked away everyone, experimented on us even…so I went to Frisk’s place. i think the fact that I was covered in your blood really sold them on resetting the timeline one more time. heh.” His eyes were lowered, his smile heartbreaking.

It felt like you were listening to a story, a tale…not your own life from a lifetime ago. And just like a story, you felt your heart lurch, your eyes widen. You were enraptured. You were horrified. You wanted, needed, to hear more.

“so when we got to the surface again this time, I saved you from those people. you lived with Papyrus and I for a while. i thought things would be different, that I could change it, save you…but…you were the one changing the timeline. i suspected it at first, but when you chose the blue dress instead of red,” red to compliment his blue jacket, you realized, “I knew it wouldn’t be the same as before. i thought that perhaps I could stop you from going to the dance competition if I didn’t learn how to dance from you. if you didn’t have a partner, you couldn’t participate in the competition, you wouldn’t have to face those men.”

Sans glanced up at you. “do you really want to know why I kicked you out of here?” You nodded slowly, hesitantly. His eyes were dim, his smile fake. “over time, these small things you did…added up. i realized you liked Grillby more in this timeline than the previous one. it was painful to do, but…I knew that he would protect you…much better than I had.

“you see…during Thanksgiving, I asked Frisk…just as a precaution about resetting…they said there are no resets left. they can’t see the option anymore. it doesn’t exist anymore. we are stuck in this timeline…this is the final one.” There was a thread of panic in his voice that lasted just for a moment. It was enough for your voice to catch in your throat.

Sans’ gaze lowered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “i couldn’t warn you anymore about the dance than I did because I knew you’d start asking questions…and I wasn’t ready for it. so I went to the competition and stayed hidden outside. i wanted to step out and save you…I really did…but then, what happened last time…and the fact that we can’t reset this timeline anymore…I couldn’t risk it.

“but, as I thought and expected, Grillby showed up. he took care of them neatly and nicely.” His smile widened slightly at the memory, relishing in how the men suffered. “when you both left, I used my magic to hide the bodies. there wasn’t any blood, just a scuffle and reports of gunshots – but no hint of magic, no corpses. the monsters are safe…you…are safe.”

His eyes were on the floor, his body shaking ever so slightly underneath that big jacket of his. “and now I don’t know what’s going to happen next. we had never gotten this far before…it’s all new territory.” His voice was ragged, harsh. “do you have any idea what it’s like to watch your loved ones die again and again? to not be able to stop it, to witness them be struck down by someone you thought to be a friend…to see them die because you couldn’t protect them when you did have a chance…that one chance. and now…now there is no reset option. i still care for you, kid, I just want you to be happy and safe. if you die here…that’s it. the end.

“but that’s why I pushed you to Grillby. out of all the monsters, he’s the one who can do it…who has the history and the drive.” You swore you saw a hint of blue in his eyes, but he was staring at the floor. Liquid. Water. Were those…tears? “i failed to protect you when I was meant to…so if I couldn’t then, how can I now? how can I…?”

You stood from the seat suddenly, but your legs gave out. That was fine because all you needed to do was taken a step, to wrap your arms around the trembling skeleton. You both fell to the floor as you hugged him tight, clung to him, your old friend, your past love. Tears were streaming down your face, you couldn’t see anything more than a blur. When you inhaled, a sob left you, leaving your body trembling, broken. Sans didn’t judge because from what you could tell, he was in a similar state.

His scent, his words…it all came crashing down, the severity of what may have sounded like a fairytale to someone else. You cried. You held onto him as if you would break without him – as if he would break without you.

“S-Sans, I’m…I’m so sorry…that y-you had to…to go th-through all of that alone…but,” you whispered, “you aren’t alone in this anymore…together, we’ll…we’ll…”

The jacket of bones clung to you tighter.

Mr. B.

You couldn’t, wouldn’t lose this life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that's the explanation of Sans' behavior...
> 
> What do you think? :P Did you cry a little maybe?  
> I had.
> 
> Also, two things.
> 
> 1\. LOOK AT THIS AWESOME THING   
> http://tsunami-tsama.tumblr.com/post/137591740454/strikeachordfanfiction-made-a-present-for-the
> 
> 2\. Would y’all want to watch a livestream of me playing Undertale? With a Q&A or chitchat involved too??
> 
> 3\. I'll be answering comments from last chapter and this one throughout the week. Thanks :3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet chapter...

You stayed at Sans’ house a bit longer than you expected to. Honestly, a good chunk of it was telling bad puns and ‘catching up’ in between bouts of tears. At that point, the tears were mostly from you – Sans was just glad to have the truth out there, to have everything explained. Despite knowing the previous life, you hugged him every chance you got. That might be a bridge to cross later, but for now you were just glad that he was there, the truth was out, and you both were alive. Not to mention the suffering he must have been going through for many reasons…

It would take quite a bit of time to adjust and feel like everything was back to normal. You knew this. He knew this. It would have to start, however, with getting back into texting/calling…and just moving on. Living. Yes, living was key. Trying to find out the next step. How would you stay alive? How would you handle the Drug Folk? These questions took importance over the curiosity of this ‘reset’ button – and the new lack thereof.

You were tempted to mention Gaster – every time you saw your phone, you thought of him – but something told you to wait. You listened to that gut instinct. Finally, just shy of nine, Grillby texted you a question mark. You said you would return shortly.

You didn’t want to leave Sans…but Grillby needed you. To have the pair together, well, that might be courting disaster. So you hugged Sans once more, promised to text, and told him that you two would visit soon. After all, it was the 22nd of December…Christmas was right around the corner.

Funny how it didn’t feel like it.

You left with Edward, eyes red and in silence, and traded places with Papyrus at Grillby’s. There was a small mountain of spaghetti in the kitchen and you couldn’t help but smile a bit at this. You hugged Papyrus and, luckily, Edward distracted the skeleton before he could question your appearance. They promised to visit soon – again, it was nearly Christmas – and left.

You locked the door and walked over to the living room where Grillby stood in silence, his gaze at the door. You paused a few feet away, staring at the man. It was a bit disorienting to have been so deep in Sans’ story, his explanation, that the present felt…surreal. Strange.

It was clear that Grillby knew something was up. It didn’t take several hours to buy makeup, of course – which sat in a bag along with ice cream, tea, and a journal with a note Edward had written in. You’d look into it later. For now, you knew Grillby was curious…but you didn’t want to speak. You didn’t want to tell him…for many reasons.

So instead you brushed your hair behind your ear and said softly, “Guess Papyrus made us dinner, huh? Looks edible.” Under Grillby’s supervision, you doubted it would be anything but. “Shall we eat?”

Grillby didn’t move. He watched you in silence. Finally after a long moment, he shook his head. You hesitated. How were you to handle this? You weren’t even sure what ‘this’ was. With a slight frown, you decided to ask, “Grillby, what are you thinking right now? Or feeling, even? You haven’t been this silent with me since we first met. Are you…what’s on your mind? How can I help?” Your words grew shakier as they went on. You were tired, physically and emotionally, from earlier and now this.

Grillby dimmed. He looked away and shook his head slowly before gesturing to the kitchen. You frowned. “Have you eaten?” When he didn’t respond, you got your answer. It was incredibly frustrating…but you were trying not to give into the frustration. After all, whatever he was feeling wasn’t something he could just flip off like a switch. No doubt it was the result of last night as well.

“I’m not eating unless you eat as well.” You crossed your arms and stared him down. Well, you tried to stare him down. Your eyelids were heavy from it all.

Your stare, however, prompted him to look up and step forward. You blinked, sluggish and slow, as he took your chin, cautious of your bruise, and raised it slightly. The action encouraged your eyes to lock with his with a small space between you two. Oh, you had entirely forgotten about the kiss you gave him last night – until now.

Luckily, before you could blush or embarrass yourself further, he spoke, finally.

“You’ve been crying.”

Oh…your red eyes.

You swallowed thickly and raised your hands, holding his wrist with one and resting your other hand on his shoulder. Your lips pulled into a shaky smile and when you spoke, it had nothing to do with his statement. “There’s that beautiful voice of yours…” A voice you never heard in the last life. Your heart ached. He became blurry in your vision, tears forming as you gently moved your head. You pressed your cheek against his palm. “To be deprived of such a magnificent voice should be considered cruel.”

Whatever had consumed him wasn’t over, but at least his silence had broken. It seemed like that numb shell he was in had chipped away as well because his flame flickered wildly for a moment. Suddenly he pulled you into a hug, tight and incredibly, almost uncomfortably, warm around you. You melted into his embrace, exhausted and relieved.

You were so near sleeping while standing that it took a moment to catch the tremble he had throughout his body. This woke you up. You blinked and whispered against his shoulder, “What is it?” When he didn’t respond right away, you tilted your head back to look up. “Grillby?”

His shoulders slumped a bit and he held you tighter, silent. You understood, or at least suspected, by the body language then. It had all hit him, last night and today, the consequences, the reality of it all. It hit him finally, broke through that numbness and shock, and he was feeling it now. But what could have finally made it all snap?

Your acceptance of him, your willingness to touch him, to accept him, to want him. Your friend, the knight, the savior, the flame of hope and light in the dark.

You returned the hug fiercely. What could you say to that? To any of it? Those five men yesterday probably weren’t his first kills…and he hadn’t exactly ‘lost control’ right away either. But the danger of it all, what it meant for then and the future…that…that was something. His actions, his ability to protect you…

“It’ll be alright.” You muttered, partly to yourself but mostly to him. “…Thank you.”

~

You didn’t sleep long.

Your dreams were muddled, not that you could recall any of them once you opened your eyes. You lay there for a moment before glancing to your side. Thankfully Grillby was sleeping well enough. You carefully sat up and slid out of bed. He was knocked out for sure, not to be jostled by that simple motion. Granted, the sound of a door flying open would have woken him, yes, but you were at least able to stand. It meant he was actually sleeping, as opposed to last night where he just lay there in silence.

You looked out the window. It didn’t take long for your thoughts to take over.

How was Sans so strong? How had he dealt with all of this and remained as he is now? How did he go through so many versions of hell, even before you, and still manage to crack jokes and even more smiles?

To have been hit by a bullet that ricocheted…of all the shit luck…and to bleed out in his arms. To stare into his eyes and…and for him to see your soul shatter…how did he manage in this life? And that was after several months of being together, of loving one another, of making love…Sans was stronger than you ever thought.

How did that change things between you and him now? Besides the making up part, obviously, but knowing that in the previous life – funny how you were more stunned by the events of last time than the fact that there are multiple lives – that you two were lovers…you placed a cool hand to your cheek. Did you…did you feel anything for him now?

…No.

Nothing in that realm at least. You were happy to have his friendship once more, sure, but…as a lover? You couldn’t fathom it.

But Grillby…your eyes flickered over to the sleeping form of fire. Your lips burned at the recollection of that kiss you stole from him at the dance. It hadn’t been brought up – why would it be when there were life-death situations going on? – and you…you weren’t sure if you wanted it to be brought up at all.

What if…he didn’t return your feelings? Your heart sunk. You would ruin everything. Be kicked out again, left without a second job, lacking a friend and protector…you closed your eyes to will the thought process away. No, it was…it was best to let it go for now.

Maybe…if he wanted…if he wanted to say something…but you? No, you resisted. You had done enough damage and not only with just your lips.

You sighed softly and rubbed your eyes. So many thoughts buzzed in your head. If only you could voice them to get rid of the occupying space. Or…or maybe…write them down. You thought of the journal that Edward had bought you. What was that note on it?

Very carefully, you walked around the bed and slowly opened the door. Damn, it felt like you were sneaking out of your parents’ house or something. When it became apparent that Grillby was still out cold – ha – you quietly walked over to the living room. It was colder already.

You went to the bag in the kitchen and picked up the journal, pausing to grab the ice cream and a pen before going to the couch. With a blanket over your legs, you opened the treat and glanced at the cover of the journal.

It was quite beautiful – so much so that you questioned where he got it from. It certainly wasn’t from a drugstore, it was too stunning for that. The journal was black and had a gold engraved design on both sides. The lines weren’t quite so stern and precise, but they flowed like a vine. It was quite stunning, actually…and definitely was more refined than what a drugstore could offer.

‘I thought you might find some use for this.’

That was all the note said. Huh. Well, leave it to Edward to keep it short and simple. You set it aside and ate a few bites of the ice cream. Mm.

It was tempting to try to contact Gaster, but you decided against it. Not yet. Not while Grillby was here and asleep. Anyway, you doubted you could handle anymore ripples that distorted reality so soon. Another time, you thought, just not tonight.

You glanced at the door, then the windows before setting the half-eaten pint of ice cream down. Well, you hadn’t eaten dinner so…oops. Shrugging it off, you picked up the pen and opened the journal. Thinking back to the ‘first’ timeline, then the ‘second’ timeline…you bit your bottom lip.

That seemed like a good starting point.

Time to tell a story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts with December 23rd.   
> Let's see what happens as we get closer to Christmas...


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi0dSsZR6E0

December 23rd. You woke up on the couch, new shiny journal on the floor, and ice cream melted in its pint on the table. You rubbed your eyes and looked around, smelling…something sweet. You sat up and stretched, yawning a bit loudly.

When you glanced over to the kitchen, you blinked. “Morning.” You muttered, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

“Good morning.” You heard Grillby speak from the kitchen. That was a good sign, you thought, for him to be speaking. You stood and stretched before walking over to the man. Ah, cinnamon rolls, bacon, and eggs. He knew how to cook.

“What time is it?” You asked.

“Early enough. Did you get enough sleep?” He asked as he scrambled the eggs.

You shrugged. “Nothing coffee can’t fix.” To be honest, by the time you finish writing the ‘second timeline’ in that journal, you swore you saw the sun start to peek out from the curtain. That meant you only had gotten, what, an hour or two of sleep after that point? “Did you?” Oh, right, he must have woken in bed alone. “Sorry if I startled you, I…couldn’t sleep last night.”

Grillby nodded, accepting your apology. “I slept better than before.”

You rest your elbow on the bar and rested your chin on your hand – until it hurt. Wincing with the recollection of the bruise, you stood straight once more. “So…I spoke to Sans yesterday.” Grillby didn’t seem surprised. “We made up…friends again…stuff like that.” Again, he didn’t seem surprised. “…he said he took care of the bodies for us. Hence the…lack of cops. Or, ah, retaliation.”

“I know.” He spoke softly, the sound of the bacon popping loud.

“How do you know?” You raised a brow.

He placed the eggs onto a plate and took the cinnamon rolls out from the oven. “He texted me that everything was taken care of after you left yesterday.” He finished with the bacon before picking up the plates.

“Oh.” You took one of the plates and went to sit down, mind sluggishly catching up. “So then…we should…I should be safe from the Drug Folk for a while then, right?”

Grillby said nothing at first. He then returned with his plate and a glass of orange juice – which he set before you. “I will ensure it.” He finally stated.

You made a mental note to talk to Sans about how to handle this best. But for now, you nodded and felt safe from the man’s words. You both started to eat in silence, both lost in thought. “Will you open the bar tonight?”

“…I’m not sure.”

You finished your eggs before placing your fork down. “Will you open the bar tomorrow?”

“…I don’t know.”

You had to resist slamming your face into your palm. “Grillby. Work with me here. Edward’s staying in town for the holiday, I think, so no work there. You have a lot of patrons who would enjoy a drink and company today…and especially tomorrow afternoon, if you’re going to be closed for Christmas.” Pause. You slapped your hand against your forehead. “Shit! And Frisk is going to…they’ve got a surprise on Christmas. I promised to help them with it. I have to go over there today, shit, I nearly forgot!”

Grillby sat up taller. “I will accompany you.” He decided calmly.

You thought of Link and the others. You thought of the stage, the mic. The secret tap-dancing lessons wouldn’t last terribly long. The very thought of being cooped up here for the rest of the day and night made you twitchy.

“Grillby, her house is just down the road. It won’t take longer than an hour. And…I’m sure Sans would love to grab a bottle of your finest ketchup.” You ginned slightly. “Edward would enjoy hearing Link and I sing tonight, I bet. Christmas carols for all the monsters and all.” Pause. “Nobody will dare step into monster town to attack me.”

Grillby’s shoulder slackened slightly as he exhaled, deflating in a way. His flame flickered briefly. “You are right, especially in broad daylight. Given Sans’ quick thinking, I suspect their bosses do not even know what happened to them yet.”

Pause. He shifted in his seat. A moment later, he spoke your name softly. “How…do you feel about…the actions I’ve done? The monster you saw me as?” The question was heavy once it was asked, clearly an important point. Sure you had suggested it last night, but to bluntly, clearly ask it…he wanted reassurance once more, vocal reassurance at that, otherwise it would eat him away.

You blinked once before speaking, “I saw your form as a defender, a protector, not as a monster. Scary, yes, but most are when they’re defending someone they care for. Hell, you saved my life. Grillby. You saved my life.” The heaviness of that statement, the truth of it, hit you hard. You wished you could tell him everything so that he could appreciate it how you did just now, the cold chill and stone in your stomach of realization. “I am forever grateful and in your debt…I think only higher of you than before, nothing else.”

He brightened and his shoulders raised. That must have been quite a bit of mental turmoil he had been through, you thought. Perhaps it had spawned from when he woke alone. You reached over and gently touched his hand, smiling before standing. “Well, it’s settled then.” You decided as you picked up the plates. “You’ll open the bar today, I’ll visit Frisk, then we’ll spend the evening taking care of drunken, Christmas-y, happy patrons.”

Grillby was smiling, you knew, you could sense it. He nodded and stood. “I will inform Link of his work day in that case.” He slipped away to send a few texts and change.

It wasn’t quite back to normal, but it was calmer. You couldn’t go back to ‘normal’ even if you wanted to, but that was fine. Nobody ever said the journey wasn’t without its storms to weather.

~

The walk to Frisk’s was quiet enough. There had been a quiet snowfall overnight, giving the town a couple more inches. How perfect a Chistmas it would be, if only by environment. Hm, it actually reminded you of Snowdin when you visited the other day.

Heh.

The Underground…did you and Sans really go on a date there? Yeah, you guessed that was something silly and dorky that you would do. It was just…funny to picture. Here, you ventured alone.

Hm. The way Sans had spoken about it, you hadn’t run into anything…alarming, like Gaster or those…others. Did Sans know about Gaster? It seemed like the goopy man only came to you when you were alone. You weren’t sure if that was good or bad. That was, Gaster didn’t seem like he had bad intentions, but…you would have to tell both Sans and Grillby about him sooner or later. That meant you’d have to explain about your little adventure.

Oh, that would not be fun.

Though speaking of Gaster…you paused and looked around. A quick glance at your phone showed that you had a good ten minutes to spare. You kept your phone out, glad you had gloves on, and cleared your throat. Why so nervous all of a sudden?

“…Dr. Gaster?”

You counted. One. Two. Three. Fou-…your phone buzzed. ‘Hello Note, how are you feeling today?’

For a moment, you read the question and thought of a doctor asking you such, like a routine check-up or a session. Then you remembered who, and what, you were talking with and frowned. “Where are you?” You looked around. A mess of black goo should be easy to spot in the snow, right?

‘I am behind the tree to your left. I did not know if you wished to see me.’

Pause. Process. “Can anyone else see you?”

‘No.’

“…You’re pretty confident in that.” You muttered before brushing it off. “If no one else can see you, step out here. I don’t want to talk to myself. Or the phone.”

‘As you wish, Note.’ And out came the goo from behind a tree nearby, except that he wasn’t so goo-like. No, he was shapelier and more solid. You blinked, taking him in. He wasn’t quite as solid and shaped as you, but…he was fairly close. The progress, at that, from the first time you saw him to now...huge progress. ‘I am glad to see you’re alright.’

“No thanks to you.” The words slipped out with a hint of anger. Whoa. Well, looks like you had some unresolved issues? “I don’t have much time, but I want answers, Dr. Gaster.” Maybe you were just a little sick of being left in the dark by everyone.

The man didn’t seem bothered by this, in fact it looked like he was expecting it. ‘I will do my best to answer anything you are curious about.’ He promised through text.

He was calmer than before too. More…confident. “You knew what would happen at the dance. You mentioned it.” Pause. “I also feel like we know each…knew each other before this. You know what I’m talking about. You call me ‘Note’. You…” you shook your head. “Explain. Please.”

He seemed to give you a gentle smile – you swore such was possible. He seemed…happy. ‘You are right, we’ve met before. The first time was a brief greeting…you appeared near me…in the Void.’ At your look of confusion – you still had trouble understanding this exist-not-exist thing – he explained, ‘It wasn’t quite ‘you’, but…a shade of you. Not quite your soul, but something close. I heard a voice. The voice was singing. When I found the source, you said that you were so happy to be able to sing again. I asked how you came to be here with me, but…then you disappeared.’

Your eyes widened as you listened. You had appeared in the Void, singing? Whatever the Void was, or wasn’t, didn’t matter what did was… “I..I died then.” You muttered. “A shade of? Wait, I don’t…” You placed a gloved hand against your forehead. “So I…showed up with you…as a ghost…singing.” You knew, you just knew it was the first time that you, er, ‘died’ because you had been shot in the throat. You had lost your ability to speak, let alone sing, at that time. “Okay…go on.”

‘I heard your voice again, but you weren’t in the Void with me this time.’ Gaster’s smile seemed to grow slightly at the memory. ‘I saw you in glimpses when you sang. During the bonfire, you asked me to come forth and visit. I believe I frightened you worse than this time, which I do apologize for, but we eventually began to talk once more. I couldn’t appear as much as I have been able to lately, but we communicated through that phone in your hands.’

So he hadn’t been able to appear as much. What did that mean? Was he…getting stronger then? What did that mean more so? “So then…we spoke before. Did Sans…?” You had been fairly chummy with the short skeleton before this life, so it was a valid question to ask.

Gaster’s expression paused and seemed to fall slightly. The hint of his shoulders stood taller. ‘No.’ A simple answer. A short answer.

“What happened before the dance in that…timeline?” It was easier to say ‘timeline’ rather than ‘life’.

‘We visited the Underground once…you wanted to see…certain areas that you hadn’t before.’ He said vaguely. ‘I watched you and your partner dance that night. I saw your soul shatter in the distance when you were killed.’ Pause. His expression drooped slightly, sad. ‘I was very happy to hear you call out to me at the bonfire again.’

You were shivering slightly but it wasn’t from the snow. So that was how you knew Gaster. That was why it felt like you two were old friends. You crossed your arms and thought for a moment. You jumped when your phone buzzed.

‘You look distraught. Is there anything I can do to help?’

You glanced down, embarrassed that he could read you so well. To him, you both were grand friends, but to you…it was still new. That was when you noticed there were no footsteps in the snow from where he stood and walked. He was also a bit taller than you, but he also stood a good yard away so it was hard to tell. You blinked and focused.

“I haven’t…I haven’t lived this far. And the…you know about the Drug Folk, I imagine?” He nodded once. “Well, we killed their men. Or, you know. Now there’s the issue of retaliation, of dying again.” Pause. “Gaster, there’s no more resets. If I die this time, that’s it. The end. The person who had the power to reset before, they don’t have it anymore. So now…”

His expression darkened. You weren’t sure how you knew, but you sensed it. His form…grew slightly. You swore you saw a bubble – as if boiling. Then the phone buzzed again. You swallowed thickly, startled to realize you had nearly been near tears, and glanced down.

‘Do not worry about them, Note.’

When you looked up, you were alone.

~

You tried to focus on the present when Toriel opened the door for you. You greeted her and after some pleasantries and reassurances, you walked over to Frisk in the living room. They were drawing. You smiled at the simplicity of such an act.

“Hey Frisk.” You greeted quietly. “Whatcha drawing?”

They looked up and smiled wide at seeing you. You noted that they were wearing their tap dancing shoes already. How cute. They signed something before showing you. Ah, you smiled, there was Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Toriel, you…you tilted your head. “What’s that beside me?” You knelt down to get a better view.

It was a black blob…with a…white mask…no, a…a face…

You felt your heart jump.

“Frisk, have you seen this person before? Where? When?” Hadn’t Gaster said you were the only one to see them?

They looked up at you and signed. When you didn’t react, they signed again, slower this time. By the third time, it hit you. They had seen Gaster with you during your last lesson. You sat down on the floor, stunned. “Is he…here now?”

Frisk shook their head.

It didn’t really hit you until now that this was Frisk…the Frisk who freed the monsters, the Frisk who reset the timelines…the Frisk who no longer had that ability. Your heart did a strange flutter. You had to know, you had to ask.

“Frisk,” you spoke softly so Toriel wouldn’t hear in the kitchen, “Sans told me everything the other night.” Pause. “Thank you…for that.” For the resets. You watched their face transform to…to something vulnerable, to relief. “Sans said you…can’t see the reset button anymore though?” Or whatever it came form as.

The child nodded slowly, then looked briefly upset. They kept signing something – I’m sorry. Your eyes widened. “What? No, no, don’t apologize. Frisk, you’re so strong and amazing, do you know that? To go through all of that…again and again…you’re amazing. I just…I wanted to ask. It’s all so new to me. One day, if you ever feel up to it, I would love to hear your story of how…Frisk? Frisk, sweetheart, don’t cry. It’s alright. Frisk…” You held your arms out in an offer for a hug.

The child who had streams of tears falling freely now nearly tackled you, taking you up on your offer. You hugged Frisk tightly as they cried. How many monsters knew of their previous adventure, their abilities? Sans and…you, now. No one else. How heavy their shoulders must have been. They must have had a good chunk, if not all, of the memories from before.

Your eyes flickered to the drawing. Gaster…behind you. How many other times had he been there, watching you? Not just here but…you glanced over to the other drawings Frisk had done overtime. Not now. Later. For now, you comforted the crying child and waited for them to feel happy once more, excited at the prospect of tap dancing.

You both would dance away the past.

~

The walk from Toriel’s to Grillby’s was quiet. Your phone didn’t buzz, you didn’t call out any name…you only heard the crunch of the snow under your feet. Your mind was spinning now that you had finished the lesson with Frisk.

Perhaps you had just been seeing things but…it felt…like that looming figure in that picture was…not nice. Not sinister, per say, but…not pleasant either. Maybe…you were just being silly. Yeah.

You did wonder about Frisk’s adventure though. You wondered about their state of mind. They had no one to talk to…well, except Sans. You hoped they spoke about it, at least to get it out there. You sighed softly, breath seen in the air.

…Perhaps you wanted to see the Underground again too.

You made a note to meander soon. Maybe you’d go with Sans or Grillby or…someone. Gaster maybe?

When you got to the bar, you walked in and smiled as everyone called out your name – monsters, humans…and Sans. Your heart jumped and you smiled wider, your feet moving quickly. “Sans!” You greet, glad to see him at his old seat, next to your usual.

“hey kid, ice to see you.” He winked, ketchup bottle in hand.

You chuckled. “A.” You graded his pun. As you shrugged off your jacket, you looked up at the man of fire and grinned. You could tell he was relieved to see you after all. “Hey.” Poet.

Grillby placed a long island tea before you, nodding.

It looked like, if only for a moment, things were back to normal.

At one point throughout the night, Link took a break off stage. You went to change quickly and sing a song in the meanwhile. Yes, you could have sang a Christmas song – it was so close after all – but the mood didn’t strike you. No, instead, you were filled with…with…

You took the mic and looked out into the crowd. Your eye went to Grillby, your spotlight and beacon…and Sans who winked encouragingly. Your mind, slightly buzzed from the drink, went to the other night with a shattered Sans in your arms, a crying Frisk in your hold, a Gaster before you in the snow…

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream  
  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh  
  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream  
  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…”

The crowd clapped. You looked over to the bar to see Sans tense, stiff even, and looking like that smile was glued on. Grillby had stopped cleaning the wine glass, but he was burning brighter. You swallowed thickly and stepped away, changing places with Link.

You felt like you were walking in a dream.

…

Did you see a blob of dark goo from the corner of your eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so xD I may have accidentally scared y'all into thinking something bad was going to happen on Christmas...it's not. It's cool. Promise.   
> Christmas Eve and Day are next. Gifts, meals, adventures, questions...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First poem is by Lang Leav, I believe, and the second is Dylan Thomas. I own neither, obviously, but am just referencing for fun.

It was Christmas Eve.

Overnight, you had woken from a nonsensical dream and went to the living room to write more in that gold-engraved journal of yours. You dozed off on the couch and woke just as Grillby had started to step out of the bedroom. He clearly noticed the lack of your weight on the bed and you suspected he would chalk it up to nightmares – from the Drug Folk, more so than his form.

He wouldn’t be entirely wrong.

You sat up and watched as he walked to the kitchen, intending to start breakfast. He didn’t know you were awake just yet. As you watched him open the refrigerator and pull out the eggs, cracking them one by one, it hit you. It was Christmas Eve…and you were alive. You hadn’t been, you weren’t supposed to be the past two times…but here you were, alive.

If that wasn’t the greatest gift to be given, you didn’t know what was.

That foggy-awe that had blanketed you over the past few days slipped off like a sleeve from the shoulder. You felt a sort of warmth, a sort of softness…a tenderness. You stood, the blanket falling, and walked over to the kitchen.

Grillby knew that he had saved your life the other day, but he didn’t quite understand the severity of that statement, the grandness of it all. You walked over and reached up, touching his shoulder. He jumped slightly, removing his hand from the coils on the stovetop. When he faced you, your name leaving his lips, you moved forward.

Without giving him a chance to register what was happening, before even you could, your arms wrapped around his waist and you placed your cheek against his shoulder, hugging him tightly. It took half a moment for Grillby to react, his arms wrapping around you in response. He tilted his head down slightly, his chin resting against your forehead as he returned the hug.

“…Good morning.” He spoke after a moment.

“Morning.” You whispered, your throat closed. Clearing it, you glanced up and stared for a moment. “…It just…really occurred to me…I’m alive, and I’m here with you…of all the chances…”

His flame grew taller, his eyes wider. You caught a hint of a blush before he hugged you tighter. His lips pressed against your hair briefly. “No greater gift I could receive or give.” He mused quietly.

Your nails pressed against his shirt when you hugged him tighter, feeling a couple of tears slip free and stain his front. You gave a weak laugh, rubbing your eyes quickly. “You have no idea.” You looked up, startled briefly at how close his lips were to yours.

Lips…kissing…

You stepped back. “Well, anyway, enough of that…shall I help by cutting up some fruit?”

“If you wish,” Grillby adjusted his glasses, studying you, “I would recommend either the apples or the bananas. I thought of making porridge and eggs – today will be busy.”

You nodded and went to the counter to grab the cutting board. “Indeed, but it’ll be nice. The carols, the food…I think everyone is gathering at Toriel’s house tomorrow. What do you say to having Edward, Pap, and Sans over for an eggnog or something?”

Grillby focused on heating up the stove once more. “I like the idea.” He agreed. After all, the bar would be closed by seven. Plenty of time to visit with friends, old and new.

As you were chopping up the apple, something occurred to you. “Shit!”

“What is it?” Grillby spun around, eggs forgotten, as he thought you had cut yourself.

“I just realized, I haven’t wrapped anyone’s gifts! They’re all stashed away!” When Grillby deflated slightly, relieved that you hadn’t been hurt, you paused. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t think…”

“It’s alright.” Grillby’s gaze flickered to your hands to ensure you weren’t bleeding. When he was satisfied, he turned back to the stove. “If you wish, you can use the bedroom tonight to wrap them. I will be more than content to sit in the living room and read.”

You nodded and went back to cutting up the fruit. “We could read A Christmas Carol together…through the door, you know? Out loud, I mean. Or maybe something else.”

Grillby made a soft noise. “I like that idea more.” You both prepared food in silence then, lost in your own thoughts. As time passed, Grillby started to hum a Christmas song. You smiled and glanced over your shoulder. Once you caught the tune, you joined in the humming.

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas…

~

The bar was packed. It seemed that it was the place for monsters and humans to exchange gifts, given that most – namely the humans – would be traveling to families the next day. You were both floored and touched by the fact that monsters and humans were interacting so. So right off the bat, you were running around playing waitress as Link and the band played different versions of Christmas songs. He got a few reactions and catcalls out of ‘Santa Baby’, in which he loosened his tie and undid a few buttons. Luckily, it stopped there.

As you were taking your lunch – a sweet mixed drink with chicken and fries – you heard several monsters talking excitedly not too far away. You glanced over and listened in. They were discussing someone named Shyren and…Mettaton. You raised a brow but brushed it off, turning back to Grillby.

Once lunch ended for you, you made to enter the back but paused. Ever since the first mistletoe kiss, you and Grillby were careful of being under said decoration at the door of the bar. Seeing that he was across the way, you entered and went back to work.

Ah, yes, the kiss…you had been thinking about it on and off lately. Well, you tried to think about it, but something would grab your attention. Which is exactly what happened then – Link called you up to sing, claiming, via microphone, that he needed to go to the ‘potty’. Several folks laughed.

So you went up there and sang all the Christmas songs you knew.

~

By the time seven rolled around, everyone bid farewell to one another, happy holidays and the like, before they took off. You were stopped by one customer on the way out, a familiar, who commented quietly, “You know, in the past when we were Underground, Grillby would remain open on Christmas day. I’m glad to see he’s taking a break to spend it with someone.”

For some reason, you felt your face warm. “O-oh, well, you know, just…he’ll be with loads of people too. Not just…not just me.”

“Yeah well,” the usual patron grinned, “he had the option to visit those other people in the past too, but he never closed the bar for them. Have a good holiday, miss.”

“Y-you too.” You muttered, placing a hand on your warm face.

Once the last person was out, you swept out the snow that had snuck in, and locked the door. You made to go wipe down the tables and put up the chairs. First time he closed down for a holiday? Really? Your face warmed even more. Yeah, you guessed that the others just joined at Grillby’s in the past…but…now…with you…he didn’t want you to work on Christmas day. Or maybe he wanted to spend his entire attention on you. Or…

Your name was called out. You looked up. “Sans said they’ll be over in half an hour. Papyrus will be bringing dinner over. Edward volunteered to bring a bottle of rum.”

“Looks like there will be many creatures stirring.” You mused, quoting the story. When he tilted his head, you smiled. “Nothing…here, I’ll mop real fast and we can head out.” You were always the one who mopped, obviously.

As you did, your back to the man, you felt a flicker of courage. “…So um…they were telling me that…tomorrow’ll be the first time you’ve closed for the holidays.” You dipped the mop into the bucket, pausing to wring it out before starting again.

“It is.” He agreed softly, reminding you of a fireplace once more. You would love to curl up with some hot cocoa and a book next to him, you thought. More so if he read it out loud.

“Any…particular reason why…this year?” You tried to mop casually, to seem casual. You wished you could see his expression.

You heard the clink of a glass being put onto the bar – he was cleaning glasses. “I have a house guest now. It would be rude to interrupt her Christmas morning for work.” He settled on that answer.

You quickly finished mopping the floor.

~

Just as there was a knock on the door, you had finished making a salad. Grillby pulled out the baguette from the oven, tensing briefly at the knock. You understood why, given the the other day. You put him at ease by gently touching his shoulder, smiling. “If you want to get that, I’ll prepare the drinks.” A subtle way to let your protector, well, protect.

Grillby nodded and went to the door. Immediately after it opened, you heard, “HELLO GRILLBY, IS THE HUMAN HERE? AH! HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROUGHT SPAGHETTI! YOU DO NOT NEED TO THANK ME MORE THAN SIX TIMES.”

You laughed softly and looked up to see the trio walk in. Your heart did a little jump at Sans. How strange it was to see him here in your new home…you brushed aside the thought. “Hello Papyrus, thank you for bringing dinner. I’ve made some sides – salad, bread – to compliment your delicious food further.”

“Yes, fear not, I helped with the sauce.” Edward winked as he walked over, placing the bottle of rum down before hugging you. You returned the hug without pause and glanced over.

“This’ll go well with the cider I was making.” You commented, thanking him. As you poured the alcohol into every drink except Papyrus, you heard Sans walk up. “Hey Mr. B.” You looked up and smiled. Slightly uneasy, but getting better.

“hey kid.” Sans greeted, looking over the drinks. His eyes were brighter at the old nickname. “how you been?”

“Festive.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. Your eyes flickered from Sans to Edward, who was talking to Grillby currently. “How are you and…?”

A hint of blush kissed Sans cheek. Before he could respond, Papyrus exclaimed, “HUMAN, THIS IS A FUNNY BOOK.”

You looked up and felt your heart skip a beat – your journal! You quickly darted over, “Wait, Pap, don’t…” he was holding it sideways. Oh. Well then. This silly action brought you down from your panic. You smiled weakly and walked over. “…uh, yeah, it’s…a…diary.” You settled on the partial truth. “You know, where I write down secrets?” Well, not wrong.

“OH, THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LOOK.” He covered his eyes with one hand while offering the gold-engraved book back to you. Whew, disaster averted.

Chuckling softly, you took it and said, “Thank you for returning it though, I’ll put it away somewhere safe.” Pause. “Great choice at the store, by the way, Edward. I’ve been using it quite a bit. Cheaper than therapy.” You winked as you went to place it behind a stack of Grillby’s books on the shelf.

Edward blinked and stared at you for a long moment. Then he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, of course, girlie. So, about that food and drink…?”

As the skele-bros and Grillby went towards the kitchen, Edward grabbed your elbow and spoke softly, “Girlie, what journal? That? I didn’t get you that.”

You froze, feeling every bit of warmth leave your body. “…But…but there was a note. It was in the bag with the makeup.” Which, though it was pointless now, had been covering your bruised chin fantastically thus far.

Edward’s grip tightened slightly. “Girlie, I’ve never seen that in my life.”

Then…who…?

“Go hug Grillbabe, you look like you just saw a ghost.” Edward warned gently. You understood the way he had just acted. He didn’t want to ruin tonight by alarming everyone. Hell, neither did you. As he slipped away, you glanced at the partially hidden book on the shelf.

So then who wrote the note…and put it in the bag…? Who brought you the journal?

You heard your name. “Are you feeling alright?” Grillby was suddenly behind you. How long had you been standing there?

“…Y-yeah, just…cold. From working with the salad.” You lied. Before he could comment, and knowing it would distract him, you stepped forward and hugged the man. He burned a bit brighter at that.

“Hey you two, hurry up and eat so we can get to the fun part.”

“What fun part?” You called out to Edward.

“Oh, I’ve no idea, I thought you had something fun planned.”

You snorted and slipped away to get your drink and food. “Actually,” you said as everyone sat at the table, “I thought we might read A Christmas Carol out loud…you know, take turns with the characters and all? And, of course, some dance.” You winked to Edward.

“Ah, a woman after my heart. Too bad I gave it away for Christmas already.” Edward winked back. You swore you saw Sans blush.

Throughout dinner, Papyrus spoke of all the things he had been doing lately. More so, he was talking about the tree he, Sans, and Edward had put up – you wished you had noticed it the other day. You could imagine it well. He also mentioned gifts, but quickly changed topic.

After dinner and another round of drinks, you went over to the CD player and placed in a jazzy version of some popular Christmas songs. Before you could move, Papyrus appeared before you suddenly. “HUMAN, IT WOULD BE YOUR HONOR TO DANCE WITH ME.”

You laughed, nodding. “Of course it would, Pap, you know me so well.” You took his hand and started to dance in the middle of the living room. Luckily, Edward and Grillby had the sense to push the couch and coffee table to the side earlier.

As you and Papyrus swung around, you saw that Edward and Grillby…were dancing! You tried to keep them in sight, amazed, but Pap kept spinning you around.

When the song finally ended, Papyrus and Edward danced. Grillby offered his hand and you naturally took it. It was a lovely party thus far.

It was by the third song that Edward paused, his gaze on Sans who remained seated. “Hey, you look pretty…bonely over there.” Edward’s pun made Sans chuckle. The man walked over and held his hand out. “Come on. Dance with me.”

Sans’ gaze flickered to you. Ah, you realized suddenly, in this timeline, Sans didn’t ‘know’ how to dance. “i’m not sure how.” Sans shrugged.

“I’ll teach you…come on, you’ll love it.”

Sans hesitated a moment longer before taking Edward’s hand. He was grinning wide as the instructor went through each step. Sans knew how to dance, and quite well too if you and he had won that competition. But…you thought, perhaps Sans was playing the role of a new student so that Edward and he could bond.

You smiled gently.

Once the CD ended and everyone had danced more than their fair share, you all settled down on the couch and floor. A Christmas Carol was read, the book passed around. You couldn’t recall the last time you had so much fun.

It was time to go when Papyrus started to doze off. Sans winked and commented something about Santa visiting before the trio left. You locked the door after them and yawned.

“Tired?” Grillby asked as he placed the dishes in the sink. You would do them tomorrow.

“A bit, but I still have to wrap.”

“I can help you with the other gifts.” He suggested.

“Hm…that would actually make things go by quicker.” For the next half hour, you two worked on wrapping gifts. Some, luckily, were as easy as placing in a bag with some tissue paper. Others, not so much.

A quick glance at the clock said it was nearly midnight. “All is left is yours.” You stretched as you said this. “Stay here while I wrap in the bedroom.”

You looked over the several items you bought for him and bit your bottom lip. Had you…gotten him too much maybe? You hoped not. Shrugging, you sat on the floor with the door partially closed and started to work.

Grillby was silent at first, but you could hear his crackling...he was sitting on the other side of the door against the wall. Before you could question him – or accuse him of trying to peek – he spoke.

“Now I am beginning, to see and to believe,  
in who I am becoming—and all I’ve yet to be.”

You paused and glanced over your shoulder, seeing the light that was him through the opening. “…Who is that from?”

“I’m not sure. One of the humans had a book and was reading out loud from it the other day. That poem stuck.” Grillby admitted quietly.

You looked back at the last gift you were wrapping. “There was a poem we read in high school. I think it was by some guy named Thomas or something. I don’t recall it all, but I do recall the last two lines. Whenever I’ve felt like quitting, I thought of them…”

“What is it?” Grillby asked as you worked with the tape.

“Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.”

Silence. Thinking. You finished the last gift and set it aside. You stood and opened the door, seeing Grillby sitting against the wall nearby. You blinked and looked down, about to call out to him, when you saw his head was down. You knelt down, concerned. You were about to ask what was wrong when you recalled – the shield. Shit. That poem, even just those two lines, meant so much more and so different to him than it would you.

Just as you were about to apologize, he spoke softly, “I should like to see that poem in its entirety.”

You nodded once. Then you jumped to hear the clock strike midnight. You both glanced down the hall to the living room. When you looked back at Grillby, he offered a smile. “It’s Christmas.”

“So it is.” You smiled back. “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas. Let us go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Christmas...then things get rollin' again! ;)
> 
> Also, LOOK AT THIS AMAZING EPICNESS :3  
> http://strikeachordfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/137925461808/for-strikeachordfanfiction-good-fic-my-guy


	34. Chapter 34

“Mmm…I don’t wanna.” You muttered against the thing you were pressed into.

You heard your name but it didn’t really register. “It’s already ten o’clock…we have to be at Toriel’s at noon, remember?”

“Mm, warm, go away.” Your sleep ridden mind spat out a few words that, given your bedmate and source of warmth, didn’t fit well.

“If you insist.” Grillby suddenly sat up and slipped away.

You jolted from the movement, looking around at the loss of your warmth. Oh. Right. “Hey! Not fair, it’s freezing in here! Did the heater die again?!” You burrowed underneath the blanket, moving where Grillby had laid so you could soak up his warmth.

Adjusting his glasses, Grillby opened the door and glanced out at the thermostat. “I suspect that it did – it’s 58 degrees in here. Hm.”

“But it wasn’t as cold last night!” You whined, eyes heavy still.

You heard Grillby walk around the bed before the sound of the curtains shifted. “That is because it snowed overnight.” Pause. “Happy Christmas, by the way.”

It took a good moment for his words to sink into your mind. “It snowed?!” You sat up, blanket slipping off. “Oh! It’s Christmas! Happy Christmas Grillby!” You smiled wide, suddenly wide awake. You jumped out of bed and went to the closet to put on socks and another, thicker, pajama bottoms. Your eyes drifted over the shield briefly before you went out to the kitchen with a blanket around your shoulders. Pausing, you switched to a jacket. Yes, much better, easier to move.

“Since we’re having lunch at Toriel’s – the food and drink we’re bringing is in the refrigerator, by the way—I thought we might have something light.” Grillby commented as he looked through the cabinets.

An idea struck you. You nodded. “I know just the thing. Go sit, I’ll make breakfast for us.” He looked at you pointedly. “I won’t touch the stove, promise.”

Reluctantly, he agreed and went to the living room. He paused to see a pile of gifts on the coffee table. Given both of your schedules, you hadn’t had the chance to set up a real tree, so the coffee table would have to do, it was decided. You heard him call out your name as he looked at the small pile. “What are these?”

You glanced over the bar to see. “Oh, those are presents, Grillby.”

“…Yes,” he deadpanned, “I know, but…these weren’t the ones I helped you wrap last night.”

No, they weren’t. The ones he helped you wrap for your friends were all in vivid, shiny red paper with gold bows. They were also near the door currently. The ones he was staring at were all dark blue with silver bows – there were more than four but less than seven at first glance.

“They’re your gifts…from me.” You added a bit shyly, realizing just then that you…may have gone overboard with gifts.

You heard before you saw the swooshing, his flame jumping tall as his eyes widened beneath his glasses. “What?! All of those are from you…for me?!” His face turned a soft blue before he grew slightly dimmer. “But…I…I am afraid, I did not get you as many items.”

The toast popped up in the toaster. You paused in your cutting of the fruit. You looked up once more and blinked. “Grillby,” you spoke gently, “I don’t care about the numbers, if you had gotten me nothing or if you had gotten me twenty-nine things – okay, that would surprise me, but I’d still be happy in either case. You’re letting me stay here, you saved my life, you’re the best dance partner I’ve ever had…and you’re a fantastic friend. That alone makes me so happy, don’t you understand?” You blush softly, feeling his heavy gaze on you. “I…sort of went overboard with your gifts. Just, everything I saw looked so perfect.” You muttered before getting the toast.

As you were finishing up your plates, you were startled to hear the sharp crackling of wood next to you. When you looked up, Grillby pulled you from the counter and into his embrace. You blinked, feeling him squeeze you tightly. After a moment of realizing what had just happened, as well as adjusting to the inability to inhale, you hugged him back and smiled. When you felt hints of him stroking your hair, you nearly melted.

“Thank you.” He muttered softly before releasing you.

“For…which part?” You asked once you managed to breathe again. “And no, wait, that was really nice – now I’m cold again.” You laughed gently, tingling.

He adjusted his glasses before clearing his throat. “Everything.” He looked over at the plates and raised an eyebrow. “…What is that?”

‘That’, as he emphasized the word, was green and spread over the toast. You smiled. “Avocado. It’s basically like butter but…so much healthier. I think you’ll enjoy it – I added a few diced red onions for a bite. And of course, apples. I was going to make some eggs but…somebody doesn’t like me near the stove.” You teased before placing the plate in his hands. “Here, go sit.”

You had to take a moment to get over the emotional response he had given – and that had incited in you. Once you both sat down, you dug in. He hesitantly took a bite and eventually nodded his approval for the food. “You should let me help you change up the menu at the bar.” You half-joked.

After another bite, he nodded. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to appeal more to the human taste.”

You paused. “…Wait, really? That’s…that’s pretty huge though. Seriously?”

“Unless you think you might destroy it.” He raised a brow, clearly egging you on.

You took the bait. “Oh, I’ll show you! It’ll be amazing, just wait!” You smiled before finishing off your food. As you put the dish in the sink, you glanced outside. An idea struck you. “Hey Grillby! Let’s go outside on the balcony and build mini-snowfolks!”

He looked up as he stood. “…Only if you dress in something warmer.” You darted to the closet to do so. When you returned, he said, “I’ll watch.”

“Watch? No, you have to join me too.” You said in your warm clothing, long sleeves and double-layered.

Grillby looked at you for a moment. “I cannot touch the snow, it’ll melt…”

You could have smacked yourself upside the head. “I know, but…hm.” You smiled before going to the coffee table. You paused to a see a few packages recently placed there for you – you had put his gifts there around three AM, so he must have done it this morning while you cooked. Ignoring it for now, you walked back and placed a small package in his hand. “Here. Open.”

“But what about yours…?”

“No, no, this is necessary. Come on, open it!” You smiled wider.

Grillby gave you a look before doing as you said, taking apart the wrapping precisely. He paused when he saw what it was inside. A pair of fairly nice black leather gloves. “I hope they fit,” you add quietly, suddenly a bit nervous. “I thought it’d be useful in general, you know, not for the kitchen but for every day th-…”

Grillby slid them on and smiled. “Perfect.” He whispered. “This was very thoughtful of you, thank you.” You blushed a bit. Gods, if he liked this one, he’d adore the other gifts.

“I’m so thrilled, you’re welcome! Now, come outside and help me build snowpeople!” You stepped onto the balcony and started to roll a bit of the snow on the ledge. As you did, you felt his gaze on you, heavy and thoughtful. You wondered what was going through his mind…

~

It was decided that you both would open your gifts after returning from Toriel’s. Why? Just because. So with all the gifts for your friends together, you both set off down the street. Gods, you couldn’t wait for the dance money to come in so you could get your bike back – not that it would have made the present situation any easier. Ha, present.

When you arrived, you were slightly surprised to see that you two were the last ones to show. A round of hugs and ‘happy christmas’ were passed around for a few minutes. You were just about to ask where Frisk was when something tackled you and wrapped around your waist. Had it not been for Grillby’s quick catch, you would have fallen over.

Laughing softly, you looked down and hugged Frisk in return. They signed ‘Merry Christmas’ and you gleefully returned it. When you looked up, you felt your heart skip a beat – Sans. It would still take some time to adjust, not only to the renewed friendship but the secret you three shared. Yes, three. You lightly placed your hand on Frisk’s head, your mind briefly buzzing from that realization.

“there’s…snow…way you forgot to greet me, is there?” Sans winked with that wide, damn grin on his face.

It brought you back to the moment. Chuckling, you walked over and hugged him. He tensed briefly, clearly not having fully expected that, but hugged you back with a minimum amount of awkwardness. “A, by the way.” You graded his pun as you stood once more. “Where’s your br-…”

“HUMAN! THE GREAT BIG RED MAN HAS VISITED!” You laughed as you hugged the skeleton.

“If I’m big,” Edward’s voice rang out, “then I’m blaming your delicious cooking, Papyrus!” Out from the living room stepped Edward…in a santa suit.

Your lips twitched. From the corner of your eye, you could see Grillby’s flame flicker. Oh. This was too funny. Instead of any verbal greeting, your laugh served as your greeting. “Yeah, yeah,” Edward smiled as he hugged you, “laugh it up, but don’t forget to laugh at Sans and Frisk – they’re my elves.”

“I don’t see the outfits.” You raise a brow, returning the hug.

“They’re in their presents – if they want their gifts, they must wear the clothes!”

“And what does that make Papyrus?”

“The Claus Chef, of course!” Edward winked.

~

Lunch was fantastic. Toriel sure knew how to cook. Even Undyne’s side was delicious, if not a bit…messy.

No more than a minute after setting their forks down, Frisk and Papyrus insisted on presents. With much amusement amongst the adults, they finally gave in after the fifth pleading. Everyone moved to the living room.

Coffee was made. Presents were opened. You watched everyone open what you got them.

Undyne received a new set of sheet music for popular anime shows for her piano. Alphys received a plushie from an anime she enjoyed. Toriel was given oven mitts in the shape of snails. Edward opened a box of new dance shoes – pricey, but worth it. Link received a bottle of rum. Papyrus received a personalized chef hat and apron that read ‘The Great Chef Papyrus’ in elegant gold thread – it reminded you of spaghetti. Frisk received a coloring book, markers, and a notebook – writing your own story out had provided such relief that you hoped Frisk might do the same. And lastly, at least at this location, Sans opened a box to see a skull shaped bottle of spicy ketchup.

Grillby and you would exchange presents later.

Everyone was thrilled with their gifts, not only from you, but from others as well. It was exciting to see it all. When you opened your gifts, you felt that warmth fill your heart once more.

Link got you a gift certificate to a spa. Alphys gave you a combined manga volume of ‘Fruits Basket’, something you had mentioned having enjoyed long, long ago. Undyne and Papyrus went in together and presented you with a coupon for ‘Ten Learn How to Cook & Fight Sessions’ – you had mixed feelings about this. Edward presented you with two tickets to a show that was playing in the west town theatre – a Broadway tour, at that! Toriel made you sweets and Frisk made you a clay figure of a ballerina – you teared up at that one, actually. Sans gave you a slip of paper that read ‘good for one adventure’ – that one made you nearly cry as well.

Damn, it was probably a good thing that you weren’t opening whatever Grillby had gotten you. You might have been bawling by the time the coffee was handed out to the adults. A round of thanks were said, your eyes lingering on Sans and Frisk for another moment. The two…time travelers of sorts.

After much talk and drinking of coffee, Frisk stood suddenly and signed furiously. You blinked, catching a couple of words. Papyrus, however, was quicker on the draw and, evidently, feverishly agreed by exclaiming, “YES, LET US GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE SNOW PEOPLE! WE CAN SEE WHO CAN MAKE THE BEST SNOW SKELETON.”

Toriel opened her mouth to protest when Undyne pitched in with her buddy. “Yeah! Then we can see who can cut off their heads the best!”

You laughed and stood. “I’d like to try my hand at a snow skeleton.”

Sans shrugged and stood, agreeing silently.

Toriel made a face briefly before getting Frisk all bundled up. Edward and Link were chuckling, commenting lightly about snowmen. It would be a vast variety of snow folk, as it seemed. You noticed that Papyrus and Frisk shared a secret glance and smile as you walked away.

It wasn’t until you and Grillby, who had followed behind you while putting his gloves on, got to the doorframe that you realized why.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH, YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP, HUMAN!” Papyrus called out and pointed up.

You and Grillby both looked up and for a split second, you feared it was a bucket of water or slime or something. Luckily it wasn’t. Instead it was…mistletoe. You froze.

Oh god. Shit. Fuck. Shiiiiit.

Last time you both had been under one of these – no thanks to Link – you had kissed his cheek. But since then you had actually kissed him in your excitement flat on the lips! Oh, gods, now wasn’t the time to think about it. You hadn’t so far because of the timelines thing, but now…oh no, oh no, what…what do you do? Do you turn away? Will he be hurt? Do you kiss his cheek? What if you embarrass him? What…

Warm hands cupped your face, startling you from your panic. You must have been deep in it since you were disoriented. You blinked and looked up into the eyes of Grillby. What…? H-his face was getting closer. Oh god, it was…

His forehead pressed against yours, your noses brushing together lightly. It was such a slow, gentle motion that, coupled with his warmth, you felt yourself calm down. You melted into his touch. Oh…

Then he slowly pulled away. You opened your eyes – when did they shut – and blinked. A hint of blue was across his face as he adjusted his glasses. When you looked to the side, you understood why. Oh, right…there were…all your friends…staring…watching…smiling at you both. Ahem!

Feeling your own face turn a vivid red, you turned away and stalked off to the front door. “Does that count as a kiss?” Undyne mused.

Alphys piped up, “Technically, I think it’s an ‘eskimo kiss’.”

Undyne looked and smirked before taking Alphys’ hand. She dragged her to the doorway and kissed her without pause. Papyrus snuck by alone. When Sans started to walk over, however, he was stopped by a tug at the sleeve – by Edward.

Now all eyes were on those two. Blue dust covered the skeleton – and somehow he defied reality once more and started to sweat – as he looked up at Edward, who seemed nervous but determined. This was it, you realized, this was Edward making Sans make a choice, to make it all public…or not.

Edward leaned forward. He was trembling. Sans seemed to calm down at this. He leaned forward and without pause, his teeth pressed against Edward’s lips. It must have been different for Edward to feel though, perhaps with some sort of magic, because Edward relaxed into it.

When they pulled away, everyone, including yourself, clapped. Edward was grinning like an idiot and even Sans couldn’t help but match it. Just like that, it was official.

Bundled up in a thick coat, Frisk was the first one to run out and jump into the pile of snow. Papyrus joined them soon after. You and Grillby walked after slowly, smiling. Edward and Sans were behind, standing closer than before.

As you, Edward, Frisk, and Papyrus started to build the various snowfolk, you were surprised to see Grillby helping too. Then you saw his gloves and smiled. If he got such use out of one gift, he was going to love the rest…

~

It was evening by the time you and Grillby returned, arms full of gifts and leftovers. You placed everything down once you got inside and wondered if you had the energy to shower. As you turned, about to ask Grillby if he could warm you up enough for you to make that decision, Grillby’s arms wrapped around you. You melted into his arms, smiling like a fool.

“Thanks.” You mutter. “Let me take a quick shower and we’ll finish the gifts?” There was more than a hint of excitement in your tone, suggesting that you were curious to see what he got you. How did his mind work, really?

He nodded and started to put away the leftovers. You slipped into the bathroom, door open an inch. As you started to lather up with soap, you hummed a Christmas tune. A few words slipped from your lips as you scrubbed your hair. It was only as you started to rinse off that you swore you heard another voice singing along – a male voice. A smoky voice.

You turned off the water as you listened closer. It was Grillby! He was singing with you! Smiling, still holding a note, you stepped out with a towel and glanced out the door. He was standing there, his side against the frame, in a relaxed state.

When you giggled, he jolted and quickly walked away.

Clothed and warm, you step into the living room and grin, not only at the singer before you, but the cups of hot cider that he made for you both. You took the mug and toyed with the stick of cinnamon, inhaling the scent. Ahh.

After you sipped a bit of the drink, you were slightly surprised to see a bright blue and silver wrapped gift before you. “Oh, here, let me get you…”

He held his hand up. “After. Open yours first.”

You both went to take a seat on the couch as you started to open it. It was a rectangle. It was fairly heavy. Your brow raised as you saw the item. It was a book! It was fairly old, well bound…and it read ‘History of Monsters’. “Oooh!” You smiled wide, interested. “This is awesome!” You recalled the ‘souls’ talk from before and hoped there to be more of it in there.

“I am glad you like it.” Grillby smiled as you placed a dark green package in his hands. He raised a brow at the smallness of it before opening it. It was a deep blue with silver lining bow tie! “This is quite nice.” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

And so that was how it went for the next hour.

He got you a purple kitty cat key chain; the ears were sharp and pointed, the ‘mouth’ wide. It was a self-defense key chain, he told you, in case something happened when he wasn’t near.

You gave him a monogrammed handkerchief – ‘G.’ – of fine quality. He was flabbergasted. He was then further speechless when he opened his last gift and found a beautiful old-fashioned silver pocket watch. It had the design of books laid on one another.

“I got a good deal on them all together.” You smiled, knowing he’d be concerned about the money. “I saw it all though and just…well, you always look so spiffy so I thought I’d add on. Do you…do you like it all?”

Grillby snapped the pocket watch closed and turned to you, his flame flickering. He nodded and you wondered if he was close to tears possibly. When he cleared his throat, that confirmed your suspicions. “Very thoughtful.” He managed to throw out. Before you could comment, he placed a medium sized item in your lap, startling you slightly with its warmth. He gestured to it.

You cautiously opened it, feeling it…to be a bit…warm. Not bad-warm, but warm. What in the world? You pushed off the last bit of paper and then froze, staring at what was in your hands.

It was a decent sized jar with a nice lid on top, able to fit in both your hands together. Inside the glass container were two figurines made of fire…and…and they were dancing! They ranged from the waltz, tango, the ‘bonfire’ dance, and lastly the one you and Grillby had won a competition with. You were stunned.

After several minutes passed, Grillby shifted. Your gaze flickered up, blinking rapidly to get rid of the few tears that appeared. “I-It’s…beautiful, Grillby. Your magic is…I just…you…”

“They will stay that way so long as their source remains alive.” He promised softly.

Your heart warmed. You carefully set the container down before reaching over and hugging him. Without pause, he hugged you back and held tight. “This may be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” You muttered against his cheek.

“…It is certainly the best I’ve had.” He agreed in a whisper.

~

You both were just about to retire to bed. After you put up the gifts, you mentioned you needed a glass of water. In truth, that wasn’t exactly the reason why you were tip-toeing outside of the bedroom.

You opened the balcony door quietly and stepped out, shutting it just enough. It was freezing cold, but you wouldn’t be outside too long. In your hand was a piece of fabric, red and trimmed with white fuzz. You looked around and cleared your throat. “Dr. Gaster?” You whispered.

You didn’t have long. Grillby would notice your absence and, really, you were freezing cold in your pajamas. So you placed the item on the ledge and stepped back. Just as you opened the door, you whispered, “Happy Christmas.”

When you stepped inside and shut the door, you glanced back out. You saw that dark form with the white, cracked face gingerly handling the present you gave him – a Santa hat. You smiled, wondering what he might look like with it on. You’d have to ask to see later.

He had a gentle look on his face, perhaps one of disbelief. It was of…awe. Touched. He seemed touched by the action. No wonder, to have lived in the void for so long, forgotten by all. Well, most. You smiled gently and waved at him before you started to go back to bed.

Your phone buzzed on the bar. You blinked and picked it up. A quick click of the screen allowed you to see the message.

‘Do not be concerned about the ‘Drug Folk’. They have been taken care of. Happy Christmas, Note.’

You looked out the window to the balcony – but saw Gaster, and the Santa hat, gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking back up now, prepare for suspense and chaos! :D
> 
> Also, here is the item in mind for Grillby's gift to youg: http://www.amazon.com/The-Cat-Personal-Safety-Keychain/dp/B00D7T4LX8
> 
> AND ALSO (because I was a stoop and looked at the comments AFTER uploading) look at this BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING fan art!!!  
> http://sarha-victorians.deviantart.com/art/Strike-a-Chord-587822091?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454238612&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.
> 
> 1\. I think the story will be updated once a week on Saturday/Sunday. Just FYI. Because school.
> 
> 2\. Okay so…I really, really regret mentioning the “as long as I live” part in the last chapter. Why? Because, seriously, 99% of y’all were hung up on that one line xD Not the rest of the chapter or the gifts or the cuteness, but, like, that one line. And I wrote it because it seemed practical, ya know? As for killing Grillby, I don’t have any plans for that. But…yeah. xD Just…hot damn. Lol. 
> 
> 3\. Also, you’ll need this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cBuQ0PuOcY 
> 
> Enjoy!

The ‘park’ wasn’t quite like normal parks. There were no tax dollars spent on monsters more than there had to be. As a result, the ‘park’ was just a fairly flat area with some trees lurking about. It was peaceful in it’s own way, but the lack of playground made it almost silly to bring a child over.

That didn’t stop you from bringing Frisk and Papyrus though. And, more importantly, it didn’t stop the pair from having oodles of fun.

You had the day off. What better way to spend it than outside in the snow, bundled up and amused? You had promised Toriel and Sans that you’d take care of them both and make sure they kept warm for the day. Sans especially liked the idea, commenting vaguely that he had some research to do. You had also, by proxy, promised the young pair that you would get them hot chocolate after this.

At first, you were just going to watch the pair run around and solve makeshift puzzles. Eventually it was too tempting to play a game of Tag with them. Then, naturally, there were a few snowballs thrown. Your hair was going to be fairly soaked after this.

After an hour of play outside, you thought it responsible to bring them inside. Reluctantly, yes, but given that Frisk was a human and a child, you knew Toriel would be…displeased if they got sick. Papyrus…well, you weren’t sure if Pap could get sick, but you didn’t want to risk it. Just your luck that he’d start sneezing and somehow skew his magic. The last thing you wanted were bones to fly by.

But where to bring them? You hadn’t asked Grillby if he would mind your bringing two guests, even if they were good friends, over to his apartment. Yes, ‘yours’ in a sense, but he was the one who called it home before – and was paying the rent. Not that you thought Papyrus would destroy something, but…best not risk it.

So you brought the pair back to Sans’ and Papyrus’ house. As everyone’s jackets were drying out and the pair were wrapped in blankets, you went to make the hot chocolate. As you picked up a pot, you paused. Shit. The stove. You placed your face in your palm, wondering how you’d get around your promise.

“Hm.” You mused, tapping your cheek in thought. Well, microwave would have to do then. Hot chocolate was hot chocolate one way or another. Shrugging, you went to go fix it. Ah, the smell of chocolate…

Adding a few marshmallows to each cup, you went to check in on the pair. “Hey, unless you’re in a blanket-burrito, come get your…” you paused when you entered the living room.

Papyrus was fiddling with the stereo. Before you could question it, music started to play. It was upbeat, catchy, and…a male was singing. Raising a brow, you were startled slightly when Frisk grabbed your hand. Without pause, they pulled you towards the middle of the room. They were signing something – ‘Dance’!

“HUMAN! IT IS TIME TO MOVE YOUR FEET!” Papyrus declared, reaching over and taking your other hand.

Before you could protest – not that you would anyway – Papyrus pulled you into a formal position; however, the last thing he did was a formal dance. Instead, you found yourself in something of a skipping-dance. Shortly into the song, you switched partners and danced with Frisk, laughing at the contagiously happy song. When Frisk joined Papyrus – who spun them around in the air, much to their delight – you clapped along with a smile.

“There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out  
  
Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
  
All these places packed with people but your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next  
  
Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
  
I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da  
  
Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you…”

For all of a spit second, your mind flickered to Grillby. It was gone as soon as the thought came, however, replaced with Papyrus’ laughter. Joining him in laughter as the song ended, you tried to catch your breath. “Alright, you two. Hot chocolate is in the kitchen. Go grab your cup.” You went to glance at your phone in your jacket pocket.

You blinked when you saw the text.

‘Meet me in the forest tomorrow.’

It was Gaster. You just knew it was. But why…and when did he…?

“HUMAN! FRISK AND I REQUIRE A THIRD PERSON TO MAKE THE COUCH FULL AND WARM.” Papyrus pulled you out of the brief serious moment.

With a grin, you placed your phone up and went to join them on the couch for some hot chocolate and a movie. Eventually, Papyrus drifted off and Frisk was close behind. Not that you were any farther behind, actually, judging by how your eyelids grew heavy.

Just before they closed, you felt a small tag tug on your sleeve. Blinking, you looked down at the kid between you and the skeleton. “Hm, Frisk?” You muttered, cautious in volume so Pap wouldn’t wake.

They signed something slowly. You tried to focus on their hands. They did it again. “Your…writing? What did you write?”

They pointed to their small backpack that they had brought. You nearly forgot about it, it had been so small. Carefully, you slipped out of the blanket and walked over to it against the wall. “It’s in here? Can I open it?” They nodded. When you unzipped it, you paused. “Oh, the journal I gave you for Christmas? You’re using it?” You smiled. You were glad they got some use out of your gift.

Frisk nodded and signed slowly. They wanted you to read it. You flipped through the several pages briefly – it was all filled. All of it. The entire thing. Your eyes widened and you had to sit down on the floor for a moment. “Frisk, I just gave you this yesterday, how…?” You looked up, stunned.

They were fast asleep.

So they had stayed up probably all night to write and fill this. What was it about though? Dare you think, dare you hope it was…their story? Their story with the timelines, that was? Your heart did a funny skip at the very idea. To read…to learn about the Underground, the different timelines…you swallowed thickly. Well, if that was what they wanted…

Just before you could read the first page, you heard a slight shuffle and then…

“hey.”

You jumped and twisted around, glad you were already seated on the ground. “Sans!” You hissed, careful to not shout. There were, after all, two folks sleeping nearby. “Damn it, can’t you use the front door like a normal skeleton? Or at least make some noise? Clank your bones together or something.”

That grin on the skeleton’s face seemed to brighten and grow. “I’ll make note of that.” Pause. “are you really so…floored…to see me?”

You groaned quietly. “B. No, I was getting Frisk’s journal…apparently they filled it already with a story. They want me to read it.”

Sans’ bright eyes lowered to what was in your hand. He seemed to understand. He shifted and looked away, uncomfortable. And for the first time in many, many moons, he spoke your name. “…don’t…look, when you finish reading it…come talk to me. there are a few...things that should be explained…about certain necessary…actions.”

Silence.

You nod once, slowly. So it was going to be dark. Not that you were entirely surprised. Still, you stood and spoke softly. “I promise I’ll visit you afterwards.”

He nodded and rubbed the back of his head. “hey listen, kid, there’s something else. about my errand today.”

You glanced over at the couch. They were still asleep. “What is it?” You asked him.

“…I went looking for the leaders of that…drug ring.” His eyes met yours. “….I couldn’t find them.”

The tension that had been building up throughout the entire time broke. Oh, oh, it was just that? She smiled, having expected worse. “Oh, I know.” Gaster had told her last night, after all.

Sans stared. Pause. “you…know? how do you know that?” Pause. “do you also know what happened to them?”

You opened your mouth but paused. No, actually, you didn’t. What did Gaster do to them if Sans couldn’t locate them? You frowned slightly. “No, I don’t.” You mutter. As to how…well…you looked away. Something inside you said not to mention Gaster…not yet. “I have to go.” You mutter.

Luckily before the short skeleton could protest or even question, his phone rang – Edward.

Thank goodness for the boyfriend’s timing…

~

You didn’t want to read Frisk’s journal just yet. Not yet. If it meant needing to talk to Sans afterwards…after your own little slip up…best to wait on that. So then the next question became, what to do with your second day off?

Well…you wanted to find out what happened to the Drug Folk. Not that it was horribly upsetting, but you wanted to know. Curiosity and all. So what did you do? You finished dressing and went to the living room.

“Dr. Gaster.” You spoke.

In mere moments, far shorter time than usual, you saw the dark figure appear. Less goop, you thought, and brighter eyes. And…and he was wearing the Santa hat! You smiled wider, giggled softly even. “You look absolutely dashing!” You exclaimed.

When he nodded in greeting, the poofy white ball fell to the side of his face. He brushed it aside – you couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of the hole in his hand – and started to ‘talk’. Your phone buzzed. You looked at it.

‘Greetings, Note. Thank you. Your gift is wonderful.’

“I’m glad you enjoy it!” After a brief moment, your smile falls ever so slightly. Clearing your throat, you spoke, “So…Gaster…I have a question for you.”

‘What did I do with the Drug people?’ You nod. ‘I have them here, with me…in the Void, that is.’

Pause.

You processed this information, then blinked. “Wait, they’re…with you? How many are there? In the Void?” You still weren’t a hundred percent sure what that was. “Does that mean they can come back? Are they going to live or…not…live there then?”

Your phone buzzed. ‘There are four. The ‘leaders’. They are with me, but they cannot get out. Ever. Do not worry about them, Note. They and their people will never bother you again.’

“But…”

‘Would you like to go to the Underground with me, Note? It has been so long.’ You weren’t sure if he meant for him or for you. ‘I can show you some things you may have missed last time. What else were you going to do today?’

He had a point.


	36. Chapter 36

The travel was a bit long but the walk through nature was pleasant. Because you and Gaster – well, mostly you – were walking over branches and small hills, you couldn’t really look at your phone to see what he was saying. That, and you felt like it was rude to just talk at him instead of converse. As a result, you and Gaster walked in silence.

More than once you glanced at Gaster and wondered how he wasn’t cold. He wasn’t wearing anything other than the Santa Hat – because it made you smile, as he said. Otherwise he glided right along with you.

As before, you both entered through the ‘exit’. As tempting as it was to drop down Mt. Ebott, even with Gaster’s help, you didn’t want to push your luck. In silence, mostly due to the eeriness, you both quickly made your way through the throne room, the long hall, and the elevator.

“Will you melt in the Hotlands?” You inquired half-jokingly to Gaster who stood beside you in the elevator.

Your phone buzzed. Digging it out of your pocket, you read, ‘No more so than you would, Note.’ So he was as solid as you. How strange. Well, how strange that it was so strange to be normal. You were tempted to reach out and touch him but…resisted. Anyway, the doors opened.

The travel was quiet but quick. As you both navigated through the Hotlands, you were glad to have not seen anything like before – those weird creatures, the glimpses of them…you shuddered at the mere memory, despite the warmth of the area. There was, however, that slight bright flicker of light every now and then. You brushed it off.

“I love the Waterfall area.” You murmur as you and your partner-in-crime entered the glowing section. “Which place do you like the most, Gaster?”

He didn’t respond right away, but you swore you saw a sort of dimness to him somehow, perhaps his eyes. Your phone finally buzzed. ‘The Core.’ Before you could ask why, he pointed to a path you hadn’t seen before. ‘Follow me.’

You did as he said…without hesitation. It was only when your foot touched the path did you realize it. How odd, you thought, such trust in this man…this monster…this not-so-goopy creature. Well, so be it. With a grin, you ventured and gasped softly when some water droplets hit you.

Gaster didn’t seem terribly upset by it. In fact, he was smiling – well, even more so. You wondered when the last time was that he felt such a sensation. “What are we doing here?” You asked in a whisper, as if the noise would ruin the serene mood.

Gaster pointed to a small box nearby. Your eyes followed. He didn’t need to say anything. You picked up the item from the box and smiled. “An umbrella?” You gazed questioningly at Gaster as your brow raised.

Without a word, he walked ahead of you, prompting you to follow. You held it above your head, offering to give Gaster some cover as well. He shook his head, walking quicker in excitement. Whatever was he doing? Where was he taking you?

Just as you were about to ask, he stopped. You nearly walked into him. You opened your mouth, about to ask, when…he pointed. You looked up. It was a…it was a statue.

A statue of…something. It had horns. It was kneeling. It was…bowing.

Rain drizzled over it.

“Beautiful.” You whispered, stunned, awe-struck, and…a bit uneasy.

Your phone buzzed. You glanced at it. ‘Place the umbrella in it’s hands.’ Pause. Buzz. ‘Trust me.’

You gave him another look before doing as he said. It was unnerving to be so close to the creature with a bowed head. When it was firmly in hand, you stepped back. Immediately, music…yes, music…music filled the air. Your eyes widened, lips parted, and breath caught in your throat.

It played a melody, the rain drops falling onto the umbrella. It was haunting, it was beautiful, it was…

Buzz.

‘What do you think, Note?’

When you looked up from the phone screen to the man, you were startled to realize your vision was burry. Tears had formed in your eyes from the sheer beauty of it all. “Gaster…it’s magnificent.” You blinked rapidly, wiping away the tears though the drops of water mingled easily. “I would have never found this, it’s…wow.”

Time passed.

You both stood there, listening, incredibly damp from the bits of water that fell. Still, you couldn’t imagine being bored. This was lovely, stunning. Your heart swelled – oh, how you longed to listen to this with Grillby…but the water…

Buzz.

‘It would not be wise to visit Snowdin like this. Should we return to the Hotlands?’

He had a point.

~

You were just about to get into the elevator when you paused. Dry and warm, Gaster and you decided to return to the surface. At least, that was the intent. You were quickly distracted when you saw something sparkle. No, not just sparkle as you had the previous two times…but…glow.

You stop and turn towards it. Your phone buzzed, but you didn’t look at it. No, you were distracted and captured by this bright, glowing…yellow star. That was the only way to describe it. You stepped closer to it, but didn’t dare touch it. Your phone buzzed again. You knew it was Gaster calling your name.

After a moment, you finally had to blink.

The star was gone.

Looking up at Gaster who tilted his head in inquiry, you tried to find the words. “A star. A…a bright, yellow star. Didn’t you see it?”

His expression lit up to similar intensity. He looked excited, but hesitant. With an obvious mark of self-discipline and control, he calmed himself. Your phone buzzed.

‘Note, may I ask something bold? I have a theory. Could I…could I perhaps…just look at your soul? I have an idea that may involve the star. Simply look, I will not touch, and I will put it back immediately afterwards.’

Your soul?

He wanted to see your soul? Because…of a theory? You hesitated. Well…he hadn’t been anything but trustworthy so far. Even in the two timelines before, he hadn’t shown you any sort of malice. So… “Alright…go ahead. I trust you.”

There was slight pull, nothing painful but a bit uncomfortable, in your chest. Then you looked down. There it was…your soul. A gold heart, vivid and shiny…and with more specs of silver than before, if your memory served. Yes, far more specs, thicker films of silver.

What…?

Your phone buzzed. Even without looking, you could guess what Gaster was thinking just based on his expression of awe and interest. ‘Fascinating’, his expression said, ‘absolutely fascinating…’

~

You returned to the apartment a few hours before your time at Grillby’s. You and Link were singing tonight. Duets. What to do to unwind from that adventure though?

Your eyes flickered to the journal that was so familiar, the one you had bought for Frisk weeks ago only to have it returned, full, days ago. Hm. Well, why not? You went to make a cup of tea in the microwave and glanced at the clock.

Plenty of time.

With your cup of tea on the coffee table, you curled up on the couch and opened Frisk’s journal.

~

The tea was cold and untouched. More than once, you had to stop your reading in order to dry your eyes, even wash your face of the snot and tears when it got to the really bad parts. There was more than one time where you felt yourself nearly get ill.

Truth be told, you weren’t sure what part shocked you the most. The fact that this young child had gone through all of this…or the details themselves. Or, more so, that Sans recalled most, if not all, of it. You shut the journal. They had used every inch of space til the end. And now…

You put the journal aside, feeling queasy.

Sans’ power…you had seen Grillby’s, you had even seen a bit of Gaster’s, even heard of Papyrus’…but Sans’? There was a reason why you had never seen it or even heard of it. It was grand, it was vast…you shuddered at the idea of facing it. How did that child, that thing that possessed Frisk, face him…beat him?

Your heart ached fiercely at the idea of your friends being dead…dust. You focused on your breathing, trying to keep calm. The last thing you needed was to stand abruptly and knock over the cold tea, staining the carpet. Grillby would be very curious then.

But Sans…you had been avoiding him since the play-date at the park. Since your slip…you tried your best to hide. Why? Because how were you supposed to mention Gaster? You didn’t think he knew…Gaster was surprised to hear that Frisk knew, but…Sans? No. Something told you he didn’t.

So how to handle it all?

Oh it was such a mess…

Your eyes flickered to your own journal, the item that had just…suddenly appeared one night. That was another question to figure out. Who had given it to you...and who had written the note? You closed your eyes.

Fuck it.

Your mind was full with chaos, with thoughts and feelings and sensations and fears…you needed a way out. You picked up a pen and started to write, letting the words flow from the tips of your fingers without filter. It was like a tea pot, you thought faintly.

Writing. It worked as a release. It functioned as another way to deal with stress. It got the thoughts out of your head and onto something that you could close and toss aside. It drained. It relieved. It was a godsend, this journal, however it got sent to begin with.

Frisk…Sans…timelines…Gaster…the Drug Folk…safety…the Bad Humans…Edward…Grillby…

Grillby…

Your pen paused in its scratching.

Then your alarm went off. You grabbed your phone and stood, wincing at how your body protested moving from that hunched over position. Whatever thought or insightful epiphany you may have had was gone now. For now, it was time to go sing at Grillby’s.

~

You finished changing in the ‘dress room’ that doubled as an office. A knock was at the door. Glancing over, you knew that was Link. “Yeah?”

A head poked in, a mess of dirty blond hair. “Hey, you naked, doll?”

“Your head wouldn’t be on your neck if I was.” You point out as you walk over.

Link offered a smile, glancing over at you. “Thought so. So, thinking a duet?”

“Yeah, of course. Which?”

“Thinking ‘Can’t Sleep Love’?” Link followed you as you both left the room.

Your eyes flickered to the bar, to your spotlight, your beacon, your boss and friend. “Sure.” You agree, aware of Grillby’s gaze. Hmm…

Perhaps your mind was still a bit foggy from Frisk’s journal. Yes, that had to be. That was why you felt…weird. Strange. Off. Odd. That had to be it…

You and Link got on stage. Yes, you thought, it had to be the tale of Frisk that made your mind sluggish. Somehow it had to explain how your heart fluttered and your fingertips trembled at the sight of Grillby. It had to be why you…why you…

The music started.

“Tell me am I going crazy? (Uh-huh)  
Tell me have I lost my mind? (Yeah!)  
Am I just afraid of lovin'? (Uh-huh)  
Or am I not the lovin' kind? (Yeah!)  
  
Kissin' in the moonlight  
Movies on a late night  
Gettin' old  
(Uh-huh)  
  
I've been there, done that  
Supposed to be hot  
But it's just cold  
(Yeah!)  
  
Somebody wake up my heart  
Light me up  
Set fire to my soul, yeah (Uh-huh)  
Cause' I can't do it anymore (Yeah!)  
  
Gimme that can't sleep love  
(Gimme that can't sleep)  
I want that can't sleep love  
(Gimme that can't sleep)  
  
The kind I dream about all day  
The kind that keeps me up all night  
Gimme that can't sleep love  
(Yeah!)  
  
Maybe I'm too picky, honey (Uh-huh)  
But I'm not in the world you're in (Ah, ah)  
I'm not in it for the money, ooooh  
I'm here looking for the real thing  
(Yeah!)  
  
Kissin' in the moonlight  
Movies on a late night  
Gettin' old, yeah  
(It's gettin' old!)  
  
I've been there, done that  
Supposed to be hot  
But it's just cold  
(So, so, so cold!)  
  
Somebody wake up my heart  
Light me up  
Set fire to my soul (To my soul, to my soul, to my soul.)  
Cause' I can't do it anymore, noo  
  
Gimme that can't sleep love  
(Gimme that can't sleep)  
I want that can't sleep love  
(Gimme that can't sleep)  
  
The kind I dream about all day  
The kind that keeps me up all night  
Gimme that can't sleep love  
(Yeah!)  
  
Oh, I'm tired of dreaming of no one (I'm tired)  
I need some body next to mine (I'm, I'm tired, yeah!)  
Cause I'm dyin' to give it to someone (give it to someone...)  
Because I can't do it anymore!  
  
Oh! Gimme that can't sleep love  
(Gimme that can't sleep)  
I want that can't sleep love  
(Gimme that can't sleep)  
  
The kind I dream about all day (about all day)  
The kind that keeps me up all night (keeps me up all night)  
Gimme that can't sleep love  
(Yeah!)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: New Years! New hopes, new resolutions...and new realizations.
> 
> Hint, hint. :P  
> Big things happening, y'all...


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEOW:   
> http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/image/138093451578 
> 
> You'll need this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlHmQHs2kVk 
> 
> Lastly: I do not own anything written by Tyler Knott Gregson. He's an excellent writer though, and I thought I might share a piece of his work because, daaaamn. Again, I do not own anything written by Tyler Knott Gregson.

There was a grand deal of New Years related news on the News today. Well, naturally. What else would they be talking about on the last day of this calendar year? You glanced at it only to see the weather for tonight – all of the usual gang would be at the bonfire, Edward’s bonfire. As you shut off the television, you caught the start of a new headline: ‘MONSTERS REGULATION PROPOSED’.

Tonight wouldn’t be the night to focus on that. No, tonight was about saying farewell to this past year and hello to the next. Still, you felt a bit uneasy as you sat on the couch. You glanced back over your shoulder, down the hall.

“Ready yet?” You called out.

“Nearly!” A muffled shout was heard back.

Edward was dressing Papyrus up in something that he refused to mention. You couldn’t help but wonder what sort of costume might cause such a hassle for a skeleton. You looked over at Link, shaking your head.

“Hope they’re done before Sans comes back with the kiddo.” Link mused lightly, sipping his bottle of sparkling water with mint.

“You know,” you can’t help but tease, “the resolution to be healthy usually starts tomorrow.”

The dirty blond singer snorted. “I know, but I’m preparing for my epic drinking game tonight. For every time someone wishes me a happy new year, I’ll take a shot.”

“I can’t imagine that going horribly wrong.” You rolled your eyes.

Before Link could retort, the door down the hall opened. Both of you looked up. Edward stepped out with a large grin. “Introducing, the suitable Papyrus!”

The tall skeleton stepped outside of his room. He wore a dark suit with burnt orange edging and tie, sharp as can be. Your eyes widened as you took him in, staring at every inch from his gloves to his nicely shined shoes. “Oh…wow.” You muttered. “Pap, you look…incredibly handsome and mature…”

Link gave a low whistle, his eyes scanning the skeleton. “I can’t wait for Pap to be unsuitable then.”

A bark of a laugh left you. “Don’t let Sans hear you say that.”

“What’s the occasion?”

Edward shrugged. “Just because. Right Pap?”

At each compliment, Papyrus had turned a brighter shade of orange. “BUT HOW WILL I COOK SPAGHETTI IN THESE GLOVES?”

“You can always take them off.” Edward suggested.

“That’s not all he…”

“Link!” You interrupted quickly, blushing at the mere start of suggestion. Link just shrugged with a smile. “I should head over to the bar anyway. Grillby and I will show up in a couple of hours.” And, though you wouldn’t admit it out loud, you were hoping to avoid Sans when he returned with Frisk and Toriel.

Yes, you were still avoiding the punny skeleton. After the Drug Folk slip up, you had been ducking every chance you got. You weren’t ready to explain it all, to answer the hard questions…to both him and yourself.

When you left Sans’ and Pap’s house, you heard Link’s muffled voice through the door. No doubt he was complimenting the blushing skeleton. A suit though? What was Edward planning? You shrugged and kept on, off to your own snappily dressed friend.

~

“What’s this?” You looked up at Grillby. No more than a minute after arriving at the bar did Grillby hold out a packaged item to you. It was wrapped in newspaper, suggesting it was done quickly. The man nodded to it again, encouraging you to take it. Given the public nearby, even if it were just a few patrons, you knew he wouldn’t want to talk.

With a raised brow, you took the item. Whatever prompted this? As you made to undo the tape at the back, you caught writing on it. ‘This arrived only today – a late Christmas gift.’ You pause. A gift? You tried to make light of it. “Sure it isn’t an early one?” You could tell he was smiling at that.

Without further pause, you opened the item. Your eyes widened as you saw that it was a book, small enough but certainly pretty and no doubt full of information. The author was Tyler Knott Gregson and it was a book of… “Poetry?” You breathe out, taking in the stunning detail of the book, the hardcover.

Grillby nodded and seemed to, if it were possible, hold his breath. You looked up and smiled wide before throwing yourself at him, arms around his neck. “Oh, thank you! It looks to be good, I appreciate it! It’s been a while since I’ve read any modern poetry.”

Grillby flushed a bright blue at the public display of affection, but patted your back in response. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around you to return the hug properly. You could melt into him, you thought, especially given the cold weather outside…

The calls and applause of the patrons around you startled you back to reality. With a smile and a blush of your own, you stepped back. Well, best to clean up the place before the bonfire. Placing the book in the office/dressing room for safe keeping, you went to work.

~

It was a relief to have so many of your friends around you. It wasn’t just the comfort provided, but the fact that Sans couldn’t possibly question your odd knowledge around them. Actually, he could hardly get away from his boyfriend who had started ‘the bubbly’ early.

Toriel sat with Undyne as the bonfire was started, talking quietly. It was best to leave the fire to Edward who, although he had had two glasses already, was a safer better than Undyne. You and Grillby were the last folks there, waving to Alphys who was telling Frisk about the latest episode of Kissy Kissy Mew-Mew.

When Frisk saw you, however, they smiled and ran up to you, signing. You caught a few signs quicker than others and knew enough to fill in the blank. Placing your bag, which held not only alcohol but the book of poems from Grillby in it, off to the side, you walked with Frisk to the hardest part of the ground you could find.

Tapdancing outdoors, who would have thought?

All of Frisk’s hard work had paid off though. They were spectacular even without your help and shadow. Link had played the right start of the music, lowering it when needed, and winked at you. You couldn’t help but notice his eyes flicker towards Papyrus who seemed to want to mimic Frisk. Hey, another dance style that he hadn’t yet conquered? Sounded like a great challenge to the great Papyrus.

At the end of the dance, Frisk and you bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered, Edward even howled at the brilliance and precision of Frisk’s footwork. Frisk gestured to you and signed. You laughed, understanding. A great teacher, eh?

“She better be, that’s why I hired her!” Edward winked. Yes, work…teaching at the school. You supposed it was safe now, to return. The Drug Folk wouldn’t bother you or him there. They wouldn’t bother you at all. After the holidays, you could start back up – and with the dance money, you’d be able to get your transportation back.

Evidently Sans had the same thought process as you because you felt his heavy, perceptive gaze on you momentarily. Your eyes flickered to him, body tense when you met his stare. Then Link called out something, perhaps demanding another glass before starting more music, and the moment was broken. As you went to look at Grillby, you caught a flicker of something vividly white and broken nearby. It was near the edge of the woods right where the shadows of the trees stood.

Gaster.

He was there and gone in a blink of an eye. No one else saw him, obviously, not even Frisk. No one reacted. No one knew. Well, except you of course. Whatever was he doing here? Was he…was he watching you? Checking in maybe?

Your expression changed to match your emotions: confusion, surprise. You felt a warm hand on your arm, gentle as cotton. You blinked, the warmth pulling you back from your thoughts. It acted as a stark contrast of how cold it was out here.

“Grillby?”

Link had started to play music. You only just now recognized the sound. “Would you care to dance?” He asked in a hush whisper, like a fire smoldering.

Gaster was quickly forgotten as you took Grillby’s hand. Time flew by as well as you both moved between the ‘old’ style of dance he had showed you so long ago and more current versions. The songs changed. Others joined you around the bonfire – Sans and Toriel, Frisk and Toriel, Link and Edward, Edward and Sans, Alphys and Link, Toriel and Link, Undyne and Alphys, Undyne and Pap, Pap and Link…

The music didn’t stop and neither did the drinks.

Midnight came. You knew this only by the sounds of fireworks off to the distance. The booms were faint, but it caught the others attention. Once they were certain they were safe – Undyne preparing to go into battle otherwise – everyone stopped and looked up.

Boom!

Flash of red.

Sprinkles of green.

Boom!

Flickers of gold.

Showers of blue.

Boom!

Oh, it was beautiful, utterly beautiful. “Happy New Years, everyone.” You spoke in between the faint booms. The phrase was repeated. The music started once more. It was a current song, one you had heard only once before.

Wordlessly, you took Grillby’s hand and led him to the bonfire once more. It wasn’t a step-by-step dance. It wasn’t even coordinated. It was one of the few dances, few times, where you danced as the music bid you to, freely and without instruction. And Grillby, of similar mind, mimicked you in your free passion and movements…together.

“Lights out, paper town  
Summer queens with daisy crows  
Merry going round-and-round  
You're the darling of the town  
I'll show you the world tonight  
I'll show you the world tonight  
Scraped knees, birds and bees  
Duke and duchess of a dream  
Rainy day philosophy  
A hurricane is just a breeze  
I'll show you the world tonight  
As long as you say you're mine  
  
Take my heart and put it in your pocket  
Wear it like a locket and hide the key  
At sundown when we're only dry bones  
Sleeping under two stones, lay by me  
  
Back seat jubilee  
Factories without machines  
Digging in like winter trees  
Stay this way and never leave  
I'll show you the world tonight  
As long as you say you're mine  
  
Take my heart and put it in your pocket  
Wear it like a locket and hide the key  
At sundown when we're only dry bones  
Sleeping under two stones, lay by me  
  
Take my heart and put it in your pocket  
Wear it like a locket and hide the key  
At sundown when we're only dry bones  
Sleeping under two stones, lay by me  
Take my heart and put it in your pocket  
Wear it like a locket and hide the key  
At sundown when we're only dry bones  
Sleeping under two stones, lay by me  
  
Lay by me, lay by me  
You're the only one and you always will be  
Lay by me, lay by me  
You're the only one and you always will be”

Your hand never parted from his.

The morning passed as beautifully and as exciting as the night. Frisk and Toriel, along with Alphys and Undyne, were asleep by one. Link and Papyrus joined them by three. Edward and Sans had stopped dancing by four, but were sitting off to the side talking softly. You were glad to see that when Edward was near, you didn’t really exist to Sans.

You and Grillby, however, danced until about five. Finally you both sat down and caught your breath. You both split some snacks between the both of you. A mixed beverage was your choice of drink to wash them away, to soothe your parched throat.

“Sun should rise soon.” You mutter. “You know, they say that if you watch the first sunset of the year and make a wish…that wish will come true.” You look over at Grillby.

“Do they?” He muses quietly, voice deep. You shiver – perhaps because of the cold air to your sweaty body. He falls into a pensive state.

You follow him shortly. A new year…a new year with the monsters on the surface. A new year with friends, with magic, with…a new life. A new job – two in fact – and new people. New abilities. It was mindboggling.

A new danger, as well. No, not the Drug Folk, but the Bad Humans…the ones who tried to kill Grillby. Your heart clenched, stomach lurches at the memory. Without thinking in your non-sober state, you reach over and take Grillby’s hand. Yes, he’s still here, alive and strong and hot…er, warm. You just had to reassure yourself of it.

So are your friends, as you look around. Edward…who had saved you, bought you time from the Drug Folk. Sans…oh, Sans. So much about him. So much about Frisk as well.

Here you all were on the surface though. There would be many challenges this upcoming year. If the news report you had caught a glimpse of earlier that day had anything to say about it, it was that. Laws, hatred, prejudice…you just wanted your friends to be happy and safe.

But what could you do? No, really, what could you do? How could you make a difference for these people that you called friends, felt like family?

There had to be something, some way to make people see that the monsters weren’t monsters…they were friendly, they were caring, they were…they were…well, they weren’t humans. They weren’t monsters. At least, they weren’t monsters in the terms we understood as now. So then, how to make people see that monsters weren’t the scary monsters we feared to be under our bed?

How could we show to the world that the real monsters were that of our own kind? Wasn’t it merely a year ago that we were fighting one another, divided on the topic of politics or religion? Wasn’t the division so deep that it had started many a war, if not with words and fear, then with weapons?

If we couldn’t accept ourselves…how the fuck were we going to accept folks who looked nothing like us?

You closed your eyes.

Maybe that was the answer. Maybe…we couldn’t. We couldn’t accept our own kind, but we could accept a different kind. Perhaps it wasn’t as disheartening as it sounded.

You opened your eyes and caught the first ray of light in the sky. “Look!” You whisper with a smile, breathless. Grillby’s head shifted towards where you pointed – he had been watching you since you first held his hand. “Make a wish!”

A wish…a wish…

You wished, you wanted, to help your friends. You were determined to help your friends in this world, on the surface. You were going to protect them and help them, to make them as happy and as safe as you could…somehow. And that way, that path, that ‘somehow’ would be revealed to you soon, you felt.

You wished for everyone to be happy and safe.

With your free hand, you reached over to your bag to pull out the rest of the rum you had packed. As you did, the book of poems fell to the ground. It opened to one page specifically. Your eyes flickered over the words.

“You are the lantern

In the still dark of this night

You are my beacon.”

Your heart gave a small jump. Epiphany set in. You looked up at Grillby who was still staring up at the sky, at the rising sun. Your lips parted in an inaudiable gasp.

Oh gods, you thought, how? How could you be so blind, you wondered? How could you not see it when it was there in front of your very eyes all along?

_I’m in love with Grillby…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. We finally realized it after all this time.  
> Next chapter: Shit goes DOWN! Laws are being made, rumors of war are happening, paradise is threatened...and we are DETERMINED to find out who the hell Abitha is.  
> ;) It's the chapter you've all been waiting for, next~!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General reminder, we do have a Youtube playlist! Search for "Strike a Chord fanfic playlist".  
> We also have a tumblr. Again, "Strikeachordfanfiction" I believe.

The only proper way to welcome a New Year was with a hangover.

You rolled over and saw the clock flicker to noon. The scent of toast was faint, but enough to make your stomach churn. Your head pulsed at every noise, even the birds chirping outside. Fuck, you thought, you really were hungover.

Only appropriate though.

And totally worth it, if memory served correctly.

It did, too. Oh, Grillby…your heart skipped a beat. Where was the man anyway? You turned your head slightly towards the door. He must have been in the kitchen, you reasoned. You thought about calling out, making a sound to let him know you were awake…and might need a trash bin at the side of the bed, just in case. Alas, your lips were dry and your tongue like parchment.

So instead, you turned back around and tried to slumber again. Perhaps you could sleep off the hangover instead of vomit it all up. Made sense.

Your eyes fell onto the book on the nightstand. The book…that old, ancient one. You wondered what it said inside. Who wrote it? How long has it existed? You couldn’t fathom. Oh, but your head…

…

Perhaps…perhaps a quick peak wouldn’t hurt, would it? To entertain you as you suffered? You reached over and touched it. It felt…new, clean. It didn’t feel as old as it looked. Magic perhaps? Pushing yourself up on your elbow, you flipped to a random page.

All that was written was…strange symbols. A language you had never seen…wait, no, you had seen it once before. The shield! IT was the same language as on the shield. Somehow, odd even further, it had the same loopy curves to it just like on the shield, as if the person who made them both were working on one material and not iron. Hm.

A slight shuffle of a footstep caught your attention from the hall. You let go of the book and fell back in bed, hating how your heart had started to race. You looked up and saw a familiar bright orange man. “Hey.” You managed to croak out a poetic word.

“Good morning.” His voice warmed you instantly. Your heart fluttered for a very different reason this time. Oh… “I’ve made you some toast and tea. Would you like to try it?”

You sat up with a slight wince, cursing inwardly. “Please.” You nod as your voice came out in a whisper.

As he left to get it, you couldn’t help but glance back at the book. So…the same person who made the shield wrote the book…Abitha, wasn’t it? What did it say, you wondered? A sharp sting of jealousy competed with the flush of guilt you felt for looking.

~

The first week of January went simple enough. You got your bike back all fixed and shiny. You were back to the usual three days at Edward’s and evenings with Grillby, balancing waitressing and singing. The money from the dance competition came in as well, which you split with Grillby of course.

You spent a lot of time on a small laptop you had bought with your savings – something you had found refurbished and cheap-ish to start with – but it wasn’t for the sake of apartment hunting. No, it was to fulfill your promise on that New Year’s dawn.

You would make a blog and be an advocate for the monsters, for your friends. It was something small, but you had a sneaking suspicion that it would erupt in popularity soon enough. You just had to make it look decent, ensure security, and so forth. You hoped to have your first blog post up by the end of the second week.

On one of the days where you were at the bar all day, you were slowly meandering to fill drinks and bring out meals to the customers. You spoke to both monsters and humans alike, smiling. And naturally, your face would flush every time you walked up to Grillby for one reason or another.

You could tell the regulars were suspecting something.

At one point, however, the news on the radio came on. It wasn’t the news, not the regular kind, but the ‘breaking’ sort. No wonder it interrupted the music. Everyone stilled, holding their breath as they waited to hear what the reporter had to say.

“There has been a bill introduced to the House that would detain all monsters to a specific camp area, supposedly just by the original Mt. Ebott, closer than the ‘Monster Town’ is now. The Senator of…has also passed state-law banning any of the monsters from entering the state. There is now speculation whether or not this may increase tension and, possible…”

The radio person didn’t need to say it. It was whispered throughout the bar. Mouthed. Thought.

War.

There may be a war soon.

The entire bar went still. A few glances were shared and shot at. The radio person was speaking further, but no one was really paying attention. They were just tap-dancing around that word, that three letter word that had brought down empires before, ruined many lives, and changed life as they knew it.

You swallowed thickly, inhaling so shakily that you wondered when you had tensed, froze. You glanced up at the bar, wondering what Grillby was doing. Alas, whereas everyone else had become timidly animated, Grillby remained like a statue. His hands were on the counter, dish towel in one, gripped hard. His gaze and his head were lowered, his ‘hair’, the tip of the flame, low and dim.

Before you could even ponder what he was thinking, he stood tall abruptly. You jumped slightly from your spot on the other side of the bar. He looked at you, hesitated, then gestured for everyone to…leave. He added the firmness of his decision by picking up the keys to lock the doors behind them.

Your eyes turned to your patrons, his patrons. Reluctantly, you relayed the message that the bar would be closing early today. After a few minutes, they all cleared out. During those minutes, you thought about Grillby’s body language.

He had been in war before, the shield spoke it. He had someone who had written that safety prayer on it…he was here, she was not. Yes, she. Abitha. Whoever she was…

If war broke out again…if the monsters were pushed back Underground…would Frisk go with them? Edward?

Would you go with them?

To suggest that they should be pushed back down at all was frightening within itself. No. They wouldn’t be. They would…they would…fight…somehow. Maybe not physically, but you had your blog, there were people out there who could vote and, and…

Grillby said your name. Your attention was brought to him, aware that he was at the door with the key. He hadn’t locked it just yet though. You had been glued to your spot when you should have been clearing the tables.

Clearing your throat, you opened your mouth to ask what was it, when he spoke. “You should leave as well.”

“Huh?” The word left your lips harshly, almost like a frog croaking. Clearing your throat, you tried again, “But, I...it’ll take you hours to clean up though.” Especially with this left-in-the-middle mess.

“No,” Grillby had his side to you, nearly his back, “you should leave…this place. The town.” Pause. He stood tall once more and faced you, his voice eerily icy. “You should go back to your own kind.”

Your heart stopped. Your entire body felt like it had turned to stone. It wasn’t even your body anymore, you didn’t feel like you were in it. You were…shocked, to say the least.

“…What?” The word left you in an exhale, voice oddly steady. Your words would not betray what you were feeling inside.

Grillby didn’t flinch. His flame hardly flickered. He was almost as still as you. “Leave. You have your money. If you need it, I will give you my half. Just leave…tonight. Pack your belongings and go live with Edward in his town.”

You both stared at each other for several long moments. Your lips parted, perhaps to speak, but he spoke again, firmer and…and colder…than before…if such a thing were even possible. “You don’t belong with us. You need to go back to your own kind.” Pause. His tone lowered. “It is for the best.”

When you finally regained control of your lips, your tongue, your voice again, you asked one question. “Why?”

Each second that ticked by, heavy and lead-like, brought a faint awareness of your limbs once more. How were you still standing? How was your heart still able to beat while it broke simultaneously?

“You heard the radio.” Grillby stated matter-of-factly. “There is undoubtedly going to be a war…and soon, by the sound of it. The attack on me the other month was just the start. Hate groups will show up more and more now that that…bill…is introduced. It will only get worse from here.”

It felt like you were swallowing sand. “They wouldn’t harm you while I’m around. That bill won’t be passed. It’ll be tossed out. And there…there won’t be any armies. I won’t…”

“It is not a suggestion,” he interrupted with a thread of harshness, “you should go to Edward’s. Tonight.”

Your head was feeling light. Oh, right, your lungs needed air. You gulped in vast amounts, aware of how fast your heart was beating. Was this the start of a panic attack? Would you faint? When you spoke this time, cold hurt drenched your voice like snow, “You’re kicking me out like Sans did? All because of a…a rumor?! A possibility? Because some hotheaded bastards might drive by and shout curses and…”

Grillby flinched. It was enough to make you stop talking. He reached up and adjusted his glasses, his voice betraying nothing of what he felt from the comparison to the short skeleton. “If there is another war to come…if we are placed in a camp…if any group wants to harm us…I won’t be able to protect you.”

“Nonsense,” you tried to jest, “you have a shield, it’ll…”  
He spoke your name again to silence you. “I can’t…protect you. If I did, it would involve many deaths…and you would not see me in the same light again. You would not want to be near me.” Pause. “I wouldn’t want you to be near me…a monster.”

He seemed to have forgotten the men he protected you from last month. Or perhaps he saw that as different, a sort of justified manner. After all, it was very different to have people wanting to kill you specifically than to kill you out of spite.

“I would never.” The words left your lips, cracked and still injured. “You aren’t a monster to me, you’d never be one…you’re…you’re…”

Silence.

“I will contact Edward for you.” He started his way back to the bar for his phone behind it. You watched, stunned.

Grillby was deciding your fate for you. He was kicking you out, much like Sans, but instead of being coy about it, he was being blunt. He was kicking you out…to spare you, to save you. He couldn’t protect you and if he did, he wouldn’t want to handle the aftermath. A war…another one, one that may not end as ‘well’ as the last. He would pick up the shield with the odd language written on it, a prayer for his safety, and…

“Who’s Abitha?” It was hardly above a whisper.

The fire man stopped in mid-step. “What did you say?” He sounded breathless, as stunned as you had felt before. Finally, emotion. Even his shoulders tensed, his body still turned away from you.

This gave you strength. “Who Is Abitha?” Your heart was pounding now. “You said her name when you were sick all that time ago. She’s the one who made your shield…and that book on your nightstand…wasn’t she?” In for a penny, in for a pound, you thought. When he didn’t react right away, you added, “She’s the one who gave you a prayer of safety. Who was she?” Pause. Dare you ask? Why not? You were already five feet in a hole. “And…what happened to her?”

Silence. You could hear your own blood rushing through your body. You had just taken about nine steps over the line. How would he react? Respond? Then again, if he wanted you gone to begin with, what could possibly change at this point for the worse?

“I deserve an answer if you’re going to kick me out into the cold.” You said cruelly.

“It’s for your safety, it has nothing to do with cruelty.” Grillby spoke fierce, making you regret such a childish thought, “It pains me to send you to your own kind, but it’s for the best. If you go back now, they’ll still accept you and…”

It was on the tip of your tongue to shout that he was your kind, that your kind, like your place, was here, in ‘Monster Town’. However, you didn’t. It died on your lips as you caught the end of his statement. Instead, you swallowed and took half a step forward. “Is that what happened…to her?” There was no malice in the last word, only curiosity, sympathy.

When he moved once more, you were startled. He went behind the bar and picked up a bottle of dark liquid. In a swift motion, he poured himself a glass and drained it. His flame brightened, flickered. He didn’t look at you, but at the empty glass. His voice was low, almost numb.

“The monsters weren’t always Underground. We once walked the world with the humans. Our relationship wasn’t always so…hostile.” He picked the word carefully. “Many, many centuries ago, the two races were in harmony.” Hard to believe. Wait, centuries? Many, many centuries?!

Before you could speak, he continued, “Not all the monsters recall this though. I am one of the few who has lived this long. It is partially due to the fact that I am an elemental monster.” Your mind flickered back to Thanksgiving, about your own story that you told Frisk and Pap about Grillby’s origins. “It is believed that because I am a mix of fire and magic, a ‘purest’, closest form of magic, that I live for such a long time.

“There used to be more of us, like me. We were not feared…we were revered. We offered villagers the fire they used to cook their meat, to stay warm. Because we were magic, the fire we offered in exchange for shelter and peace did not die so easily.” He seemed to be studying his hand, his own fire. How many were there before? Was he now all alone?

You didn’t dare interrupt. No, you were so wrapped up in this story…this…fairytale…it seemed like…

“Certain trades and families visited us more frequently than others. Bakers, cooks, blacksmiths…so forth. For ceremonial pieces, we would perform a ritual and help the blacksmiths create weapons, shields, and more. Ours were the greater quality. Other items, sentimental or useful like a necklace or horse shoes, were molded by us and given a blessing.” He took grasp of the bottle but did not pour it yet. “As a result, we had a close relationship to the blacksmiths of many villagers.

“One family, one day, arrived late in the day. It was an older man who had come from six villages from the south – quite a travel. He said that he did not have any male heirs to take over the trade, but he had a daughter. She would learn the trade…she would carry on the family business, the family pride. They would be staying nearby for the next month so that he may teach her the rituals. He hoped that we would be able to help her, to allow her to observe others.”

You knew. You knew right away who she was. You said nothing.

“She was beautiful.” He whispered as if in a church, awe-struck even now. “Her hair was as black as ink and her eyes were a bright blue…like a frozen over lake.” Snowdin, you thought faintly, that’s why he moved there. “When we first met, she met my gaze boldly. She was prepared to learn the rituals, the trade, the formation of certain metals and what they all meant. She was prepared…and she was determined.” He gripped the bottle harder at the last word.

Determined…

“I offered to be the one to teach her. We got along right away. Before anyone knew it, we had fallen in love.” His voice was slightly hollow. He paused to pour, drink, drain. “I asked her father’s permission to be with her. She asked my family. They couldn’t deny us.

“On the night of our marriage, I saw her soul for the first time…a mixture of dark and light gold, as if her very soul waited to be shaped and molded by me, the fire element, the monster.” Pause. Pour. “Perhaps it was.” Drink, drain.

“We were together for three decades when the war between our races broke out. She made a shield for me, inscribed it with a well-known safety prayer. We both thought that it would be a showcase of strength, nothing else. We both thought that it would fizzle out…famine had caused the tensions to rise. Fear. Monsters were blamed for the unfortunate sickness and heat, the lack of food…scapegoats.” Pour. Pour more. Long drink, drain…clink, went the empty glass.

“We were wrong.” Your heart constricted. “King Asgore called for me, for all of us, in the middle of the night. I kissed her on the forehead, not wanting to wake her, and left. I didn’t know she had followed me. She grabbed a bag of things and followed. And so she saw me fight. She saw the entire battle…”

Pour.

Swirl.

Slow drink…long drain…

Clink.

“She watched us lose. When the humans pushed us Underground, when they were about to seal us down there for what would have been an eternity, she tried to follow. She tried to jump, to come with me. Her kind stopped her. I watched as she fought against them like a feral animal. I heard her screams.” Pour. Pour. Pour to the brim. “Someone struck her over the head to silence her. The bag she had been carrying fell from her grasp…it contained her journal, the ‘book’ at my nightstand.” Grasp. “I caught the bag just as they sealed us in.”

Drink. Drain.

Silence.

More silence.

So then…what had…happened to her? Why didn’t she try to jump down Mt. Ebott afterwards? Three decades? She must have been, what, fifty at the time? Had she…survived the strike? Did they restrain her back at the village? Did…

A journal. You looked at her – a dead woman’s, Grillby’s late wife – journal the day you had been hungover. Even if it hadn’t made a lick of sense, you still felt wrong. How many times did he look at it throughout the…the centuries that had passed? Since he was above ground once more?

Grillby spoke suddenly, his voice heavy but lacking a slur. “I couldn’t save Abitha,” he spoke her name at last, “but…I will save you…by sending you away.”

You blinked. You jumped slightly, startled at the hot tears that had fallen rapidly down your cheeks. Your limbs felt heavy. Somehow though, you managed to walk over to him behind the counter. The bottle was nearly halfway gone. You stood before him, your mind blank.

Hair as dark as ink, eyes as blue as ice…Snowdin…a soul of gold…a woman who had taken care of him when he was sick, who had loved him perhaps nearly a millennia before you. Separated at the barrier. Gone.

You were crying without noise. You were crying for him. To hell with the idea of leaving him, fuck the concept of leaving, you were broken for his pain, for him…Grillby. You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him suddenly, shaking fiercely as you sobbed without sound.

There were no words in either English or his old language to properly describe your thoughts, your feelings to him, for him. There was no word to be vocalized that would do justice to acknowledging his pain, his experience. There was only contact, a hug, holding…and tears.

You felt his arms wrap around you tightly in response. You felt his warm stronger perhaps because of the alcohol. And you felt a tremble in his frame.

Grillby…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. 
> 
> 1\. The Reader will not be leaving Monster Town. Rest assured.  
> 2\. Sexy times in next chapter.  
> 3\. I feel as though this chapter was choppy/rushed, and I apologize if you felt that way too. I'm swamped with things to do for graduate school and two jobs and my own social life, so much so that it's only going to get worse before it gets better (in May, btw). 
> 
> I wanted to write this for my own sanity. I wanted to write it to give you all something to think on, to feel, to read, to experience.
> 
> I especially wanted to post this today, March 1st, because there's some nonsense called "Super Tuesday" in America. In a nutshell, right now is a huge turn as to who may/may not get nominated in America's two-party system. I also wanted to touch upon, in the story, the idea of Camps and War. From here on, I may make more references to America's history, as well as current events that look damn near parallel to this, to what might actually happen if the Monsters were real/above ground.
> 
> It may read like a horror story, and it is, in a sense. It a mesh of the past, the present, and what might become the future if all remain silent.   
> (And no, I'm not talking about the "Hashtag" or "reblog if" nonsense. I'm talking about actually going out and physically doing something...like voting. Period.)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Next chapter: Papyrus will make good on his 'coupon gift' with Undyne and the Reader in teaching Reader how to fight. Sexy times with Grillby. And a few other aspects to be decided. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me this long. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. So, it's been two weeks...yeaaaaah. School be crazy, yo.  
> I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the comments/kudos y'all give me. I wish I could respond to all the comments, but I literally have no energy, wit, or time most of the time. To those who have suggested songs in the past for the playlist, I'll be listening to them this week, just fyi.  
> But really, thank you all, your comments make me smile. :)  
> So now...enjoy.

Once you put a rather intoxicated Grillby to bed – and put out a small fire he accidentally caused – you washed your face. He was out like a light…well, but, not out like a light. He was sleeping deeply. You wondered if he would dream of her tonight…of Abitha.

The thought of the story made your heart ache. Changing into your pajamas, you checked that the doors were locked and went to the bedroom. You didn’t join him, not yet. Your mind was buzzing too much and your heart was too full. With the threat of war and Grillby’s story, you were all over the place emotionally. While he may dream of happy times from long, long ago, you were scared your dreams would be more along the lines of nightmares tonight.

Abitha…night-like hair and icy blue eyes, eh? And her skill with the shield…and her handwriting, so elegant and loopy, in the journal – which you still felt guilty about. She must have been something. How many years were they together again? Three decades. Thirty years. Damn…you wondered if she had lived long after Grillby was sealed Underground. If she did, it probably wasn’t a gentle life afterwards either, being ostracized and in grieving.

You were sitting on the edge of the bed, studying the man of fire. How long ago had the monsters been sealed away? You couldn’t recall a number…had you ever asked? Grillby was old, very old…older than most monsters because of the type of magic he was made up of. The simplest, the oldest, the purest…an element. He had mentioned villagers treating them like gods though, respecting, revering them…

So…then…your mind whirled briefly. That meant more than a century. That meant more than five centuries. How long ago was all this?

You swallowed thickly. You couldn’t ask Grillby, not now. Still, you were curious…and you couldn’t sleep. Sans? No, Sans was still so…

The timelines. You closed your eyes briefly. You had forgotten about them briefly in this mess.

And your blog…

You should write something. But what? You had the motivation, the emotions, the thoughts, and the need for an outlet. Yet you couldn’t figure out what to say to the world. ‘Hey I heard about this war, knock it off, you big lugs’? Yeah. Great job.

An idea came to you.

You stood carefully and walked to the living room, although you doubted your soft footfalls could possibly wake Grillby now. Could monsters get hungover? Nevermind.

You opened your computer and as it warmed up, you whispered, “Dr. Gaster.” A slight chill traveled down your spine as if you had just summoned something bad. No, you thought, it had to be from being away from a source of warmth. Yes.

A defined shape of black and white appeared at the corner of your vision. You hardly blinked, hardly fazed by his appearance anymore. You looked up at the broken man, the crack in his skull, the sad, lonely, but happy droop of his eye and smile.

A Word document opened on your computer and the words appeared without you touching the keyboard. ‘Good evening, Note.’

You looked up at him again. Gaster stood a few feet before you. He seemed so…real. So much more…formed, defined than when you first met. It sounded silly, but…

“Evening Gaster. I wanted to ask you something.” You whispered, pausing. “How old are you? I mean, were you…were you there when they…sealed the monsters in? How long ago was it?”

There was a sort of light amusement in his fingertips as he signed something, then stopped. You made a mental note to inquire about that later. Text appeared on screen. ‘I am very old, although that has nothing to do with how my bones now look.’ An attempt of humor. Did you really look so bad that he wanted to make you smile? Well, it worked a bit, though your smile was small and weak. ‘I was there when they sealed us in, yes. It was…let me see…about a millennia ago.’

You gaped openly like a fish. He said nothing and did nothing, allowing you to process it all in your own time. A millennia…a fucking…millennia. That…that was…it…the year started with the number 2 right now. That meant that Grillby and Gaster…that Abitha…had existed when the year started with the number 1. That…that was…a thousand years ago…

When you finally breathed, you inhaled deeply. Had you stopped still like a statue? You blinked, eyes stinging. “A millennia…but…how?”

‘Magic.’

Though he smiled, there was no sass in Gaster’s response. It was point-blank and simple, blunt. “Explaining things with ‘magic’ doesn’t mesh in this world.” You muttered, head spinning a bit. “But you then…you knew Grillby?”

Gaster moved, glided really, across the room to the couch. He stood closer to you as a result, but from a different angle. Text appeared on the Word document. ‘I knew of him, yes, as well as his relatives. While the monsters lived near each other, we were not always so active. Just as well, I was often consumed with my experiments.’

“But after you were sealed in, what…?” Not that Grillby would recall Gaster, no one could…except Frisk, apparently. That still meant that Gaster should know Grillby at least in a past life.

‘Grillby was beside himself. Like many other monsters who had lost loved ones as well as their freedoms, he searched for a way out. I joined them, hoping to find a break in their spell with the use of science.’

You paused, catching something. “Wait, spell?” Sealed. It made sense. “The humans used magic to seal you…I mean, obviously, but…humans, magic?”

Gaster understood your half-nonsense question. ‘There was a time when humans wielded certain magic under our guidance. A few found the perverse use of it in order to seal us away. Since then, with no one to offer the nudge…a spark to dry wood, as it were…humans have lost the ability to wield it. They have the ability, some certainly more than others, but they, as a whole, lack the resources…until now.’

Until the monsters return.

“I see.” You mumbled. He let you have a moment to process it all. Another question came to mind. “Did you fight in the war?” You knew Grillby had, although you didn’t know the extent or details. He had a shield to prove it, aside from his own word and description.

He hesitated, his hands shifting. ‘I did, but not in the traditional sense.’ When you didn’t respond, and evidently didn’t catch on, he added in a slow-type, ‘As I am a scientist, my part in the war was…in a sort of lab setting.’

“Building…things to protect the monsters?” You asked carefully.

Again, he hesitated. ‘In a sense.’

Before you could push further, you heard a groan in the other room. You looked up and instantly shut your laptop without thinking, going to stand. Grillby called out your name in a rough voice. You looked at Gaster and waved. He waved back.

He watched you as you went down the hall and into the room of dim light. Only then did he disappear.

~

The next week dragged on. It wasn’t the weather, which was gloomy, wet, and cold, but the overt hints of the news media. Word had spread quickly that there had been a bill introduced, hoping to become law, that they would be locked up in a camp. A new “town”, the politicians claimed, but clearly not as good as the one they had now.

There was also the threat of another war. Of course the news showed the people who hated and feared the monsters extremely so shouting on the television. You tried to reassure everyone, to point out that the media only showed the extremes for views. Still, even you felt unsettled by the show of such emotion.

One night as you were helping Grillby close the bar, you noticed him lingering, watching you. After wiping down your fourth table, you looked up and blinked. “Something wrong?” You two hadn’t talked much since his story. Again, tension filled the air most times.

He didn’t respond right away. In fact, after fifteen seconds had passed – yes, you were counting – you thought he wouldn’t speak at all. He surprised you though. “The reports are still coming. There may be a war after they re-locate us.”

You felt your spine straighten. This again? You bit your bottom lip briefly, debating on how to respond. “Yeah…maybe…but I doubt it.”

“Why?”

You paused again, unsure of yourself. Because you said so? Because you didn’t want it? “Because…it’s just fear talking. We can get rid of fear.” It was a lot easier to rid fear than it was to rid hatred, although both were hell.

You felt Grillby give you a sad look. “And if we don’t?” When you didn’t respond, he pressed on, “I still think you should leave.”

“No!” You weren’t sure if it was a gasp or a snap, but the word left your lips. “Grillby, I know your concerns but I refuse to leave. This is my home. These are my friends. I don’t want to leave all of this behind, not when I finally found…” Love. Serenity. Happiness. Friendship. Longing. Safety.

Your eyes flickered away.

Grillby’s voice was purposely calm, forced even. It reminded you of a low living fire, a whisper of the flames on the wood, the shiver the flames gave in the wind. He used your name to draw your attention. “If you do not leave peacefully now, there will be no time to say farewells when the war comes.”

He was so determined, so set on the idea of war. How could you blame him though? The last time he interacted with humans, they had started one. They had kept his lover from him. But…

“I won’t be torn away from you,” you said firmly, the words flying forward without restraint, “I’ll be at your side, ready to fight with you.”

Silence.

A chill traveled down your spine. Did you…really just say that?

“Do you truly mean it?” Grillby asked in a hushed tone.

You nodded, swallowed, and then spoke, “Yes. Yes, I do.” It was frightening to hear the certainty, the conviction, in your own voice.

Another pause. Finally, he asked, “Why?”

Your most recent answers had been coming without pause so far, why stop? Before you could even fathom the consequences, you told the truth. “Because you’re my Beacon, my spotlight, and I love you.”

Neither of you breathed. Even the usual subtle sound of his flame flickering didn’t dare interrupt the silence. Did you…had you just…said that? Yes, yes you did. Worse, he wasn’t responding.

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say. Perhaps he wasn’t ready for it. Maybe you weren’t ready for it either. Hadn’t he just told you about his late partner? And now you were professing your love. Given the situation detail as well, it must have looked quite bad.

“I…I mean,” you tried to save yourself, “I just…not that…it’s only that I…”

Grillby moved suddenly. He walked to you in four long strides, so sudden and swift that it took you a moment to register what happened. When you blinked again, he was right before you. His warm hands grasped your face and tilted your head up. Your eyes widened, refusing to miss even a second of this.

Bright light, warmth, and his eyes…you just knew, you could tell his eyes were gazing into yours. No words to be thought of, let alone expressed, at that moment. As his response, he leaned forward and…

Your lips met his.

Warmth. Warmth consumed your flesh, your fluttering heart, your very soul. Your hands reached up and rested on his shoulders, slack from the surprise of it all. His lips…they felt perfect against yours.

When you both pulled away, you knew your face was as flustered as his was bright blue. You wondered if he could hear your heart racing. Before you could think of something to say, the ever poetic you, he beat you to it.

“I…should not have done that.” He took half a step back, his hands slackening.

“No, please,” you managed to whisper as though your voice was gone, “don’t. Don’t leave.” You were trembling, you realized judging by how your words shook. “I…I liked that.” Oh, your face was as hot as his. “I meant what…what I said. About the war and…about…about…that I love you.” It was a fight not to let your eyes leave his, to ignore your reflection in his glasses. “I would…like more of…t-that.” Great, you reverted back to a middle schooler unable to name certain acts of affection.

Oblivious to your internal scolding, he removed his hands from your face. Your heart nearly stopped in horror, expecting him to run. Luckily, he moved them to your waist, leaning forward once more. Your grip on his shoulders tightened as your lips met once more, far more confident than before.

When you pulled away once more, it was only because you had started to feel light headed. Dizzy and wanting more, you smiled at Grillby. The man returned it. “I’ll clean the bar tomorrow.” He decided. For now, it went unsaid, the apartment was calling.

~

How you two managed to close up and walk to the nearby apartment without doing more than holding hands was a miracle. That quickly left as soon as the door was shut and bolted. Your hands had a mind of their own and his lips couldn’t get enough of the taste of yours.

Somehow you both made it to the bedroom, your shoes and, okay fine, your shirts leaving a trail. To have your bare hand pressed against his chest was both astonishing and intoxicatingly sexy. He was hot, in both senses, and firm, thin. Before you could wonder what he thought of your own body, you saw his expression: awe and lust.

Just as your fingertips trailed over his belt, he gently grasped your wrists. Looking up with a hint of confusion, he kissed you once more to reassure. “Do you recall when I showed you my soul, and yours to me?” You nodded, your hazy mind struggling to catch on. “Do you recall how a simple touch drew some…pleasant…sensations?” There was that blue again.

You nodded, finally catching on. Then you blushed, suddenly shy, bashful in all of this. “I’ve never…” well, obviously you’ve never soul-played. Or…whatever they called that…

“Would you like to?” You could see the shyness in his expression, but his want, his need, overcame that.

A second passed before you nodded. “Just that?”

“And more, if you’d like…”

You felt suddenly like a virgin. “A-at the same time?” You were relieved to know that judging was the last thing on Grillby’s mind

When he nodded, he added in a hushed hurried tone, “Only if you want to.”

Soul-play and physical-play? Sure, why not. You nodded and closed your eyes, allowing him to draw forth your soul and his. You shivered when yours left you, not because you were cold – his hands were warm, after all – but from the very sensation.

Your eyes opened, catching your silver-flecked soul before staring at his. Carefully, you reached up and touched his. His groaned with pleasure. You smiled. To press the souls together as well as the bodies…well…

You wondered, as you let yourself drift into the depths of exquisite pleasure, if it were possible to be driven mad with such wonderful sensations. And even if it wasn’t, you only briefly felt bad for your neighbors who must have been surprised to hear Grillby be so vocal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. Soul-play. Soul-fucking? Fun, sexy times. Bahaha.  
> Note: the rating has been/always will be Teen, btw. So, to the point, but still vague. 
> 
> Next chapter is Pap teaching us to fight (esp since you just said you'd fight in any war, yo). We'll see a 'blog post' as well as some news. Possibly Sans and/or Gaster...but definitely Grillby. ;)
> 
> Thanks y'all.  
> Now back to my cave where I slave over 5675680582098532 papers and assignments.


	40. Chapter 40

You thought you had been happy and content before, and you had been. Your coupling with Grillby…your simple act of entering a relationship with Grillby even allowed you to experience a new plane of joy and pleasure, both fleshly and emotionally. Evidently, such a new sensation complimented you quite well, all too obvious to those around you as if you were lit ablaze instead of Grillby.

Even the regulars at the bar commented on your glow. Oddly enough, they even made mention of certain people ‘winning the bet’. You wondered what they meant, suspected they meant they had seen the emotion between you and Grillby before either of you did, and placed a bet on when ‘it’ would happen, become a couple, that is. You decided to not bother with it though.

The new few weeks had been…very exciting. Well, that is to say, every chance you two got to have your hands on one another, you took. And hey, you made sure the bar was spotless and clean afterwards! You learned quickly that if there was soul-play (as you called it), the entire act was ‘making love’. If it was just body against body – and yes, he did have a rather large, firm, and warm member – then it was ‘fucking’, no doubts about it.

And you loved both acts of pleasure.

How could you not? The sensation of warmth and passion overcoming you, devouring you, entering the depths of both your soul and body…you wondered how sex could have ever been defined as ‘good’ before this. More often than not, you found yourself lounging in bed with him instead of either of you reading or surfing the net. You simply rested in bed, listening to one another breathe, feeling the other’s pulse or crackle. It was amazing.

For a brief time, the threat of war and relocation were forgotten. Or, more specifically, they were placed at the back of the line of things to worry about. You were a bit surprised that Grillby had accepted, wanted, you so easily…but then again, it is hard to not heal and move on after a millennia.

Actually, he said one night after your third time, he didn’t think you loved him as he did you. All along, if you had just realized it sooner…well, there was no reason to think of it in such a way. Now was now, that was all that mattered.

One day, you were walking from the bar to the apartment when your phone rang. You saw Papyrus’ name and smiled, greeting him with warmth. “Hey Pap, how’s the world’s greatest chef?”

“HUMAN! I AM DOING MOST SPLENDID, AS ONLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN! ARE YOU BUSY TONIGHT?”

You blink, processing the question. “Tonight?” You thought of Grillby’s bed and became glad that Pap couldn’t see you blush. “Uh…no, I’m free. Grillby’s working as usual. Why?” You smiled a bit. “Game night?” It had been a while, far too long, that you had had fun with the silly skeleton.

“UNDYNE AND I WERE THINKING THAT YOU SHOULD USE THAT GIFT FROM CHRISTMAS. YOU KNOW, THE ONE ABOUT LEARNING TO FIGHT? ALTHOUGH YOU CAN NEVER BE AS GREAT AS ME, YOU’LL LEARN FROM ME AND THAT’S THE NEXT BEST THING!” There was something in his tone aside from his usual pride and joy.

You raised a brow, looking around the town. A few people walked by, nodding to you. You smiled and nodded back, messing with your jacket. “Learn to fight from you and Undyne, huh?” Of course you remembered the little coupon they gave you, the promise written down for Christmas. You had to wonder though, why not? A quick glance towards Grillby’s told you why.

Although you two hadn’t discussed the war, or your passionate swear, since, of course it would have been on his mind. It only made sense that he should reach out to Papyrus…given the gift, it would look the least suspicious. Well, until you figured it out, obviously.

Still, it did bring up a good point.

You had no clue how to fight.

“Alright Pap, I’d like that. Do you wanna meet up in a few hours then?” Why not?

~

Hour three of fighting.

The first hour had been the basics. Very loud basics, thanks to Undyne’s excitement.

The second hour had been practice.

The third, this hour, was real.

You exhaled sharply as you pushed up, hoping to strike at Papyrus while he was busy with his cape that seemed intent on eating his face. Imagine your surprise when the skeleton threw off the cape and, in the same motion, knocked your weapon away with one of his bones. Even more shocking, he applied just enough pressure to force you to stumble.

Having ran and jumped so intently, you hit the ground and stumbled, rolling twice until you landed on your back. Before you could even figure what way was up, you felt something cool against your throat – cool and blue, as it turned out.

Papyrus had a blue bone pressed to your throat, effectively pinning you to the ground…unless you wished to be harmed in moving. You stared up at him, trying to catch your breath. You soul, trembling slightly, remained as bright as before.

In that moment as you stared up at Papyrus, you were awed. This was indeed a great fighter, one of the best even. Who would have thought, who would have suspected just by looking at that goofy, tall, lanky chef of a skeleton? Who would have ever predicted that his winning play would be his angle of not wanting to harm anyone, really? No one would expect it, no one did expect it. They expected to be hurt, to hurt…but to not be harmed? It was a real mindfuck…and it worked.

“I give.” You whispered, not daring to move further than to utter two words.

Suddenly Papyrus’ expression lit up like a firework and the bone vanished. “YOU NEARLY OUTWITTED ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THAT WAS VERY, VERY GOOD, HUMAN! UNDYNE, WHAT DID YOU DO THINK?” He offered you his gloved hand.

With a smile, you took it and stood on wobbly legs. On reflex, you went to cup your soul…but it wasn’t needed. It remained there before you, gold, silver, stunning. Neither of you had done much, if at all any, damage to one another. You wondered faintly what your soul might look like when you were on your last leg, but prayed that would ever happen.

Before Undyne could answer, another voice rang out, “nice work, bro, she didn’t have a leg to stand on.”

You rolled your eyes, a small grin creeping up on your face despite the horrible pun. It was Sans! Papyrus was, once he finished groaning, talking vividly to Sans in great detail about the past few fights. You turned to look at the shorter skeleton, having ducked him for this long and figuring you’d be safe in a group.

The short skeleton had been nodding to his brother, listening along. His eyes, or rather, his gaze flickered to you when you turned towards him. How could it not? The movement…and, more so, the fact that you hadn’t seen him in several weeks.

But then his entire demeanor, his mood, shifted…and not for the best. You felt his gaze, probing and curious at first, turn heavy, sharp, and intent at once. Your heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t you, not really, that he was staring at. It was…your soul.

Coincidentally Papyrus had started to call out to Undyne about…something. You heard but you couldn’t process his words. It was as though you and Sans were in your own little moment, frozen, still. Then he took a slippered step towards you.

You tensed, but found no reason or strength to step back – yet. He took another and the words left his lips as you studied his stunned, critical expression on that smiling face of his. “it’s never been that silver before…”

Your soul! So he was indeed staring! Silver? Before? You glanced down and cupped it, hiding the mismatch of colors from his analyzing gaze. When you looked up, you saw the lights in his eyes gone – you felt a cold chill travel down your spine.

“Yeah, the human did pretty good – for a scrawny human!” Undyne’s slap against your back jolted you back to awareness. You blinked and looked up, thanking her in an odd voice. When you looked back at Sans, he was right before Papyrus, still smiling but still watching you.

“I…I should go. I told Grillby we’d go to a movie tonight.” You paused. “Er…Pap, can you…?” Put your soul back. It was still something you weren’t…sure of how to do.

“OF COURSE! WE CAN KEEP PRACTICING TOMORROW IF YOU’D LIKE, HUMAN!”

You nodded, shivering once when your soul was reunited with you. “Sure, I’ll text you. Bye guys.” You avoided looking at Sans as you went to get your stuff. You hoped Papyrus would keep talking, to hold Sans there…

You didn’t like what Sans had said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allergies. Fuck them.  
> Anyway! So I've learned something. I can have the intent of doing X, Y, Z for the next chapter...but by the time I've done X, and all the time THAT took, I feel bad and post the chapter...  
> So...  
> Prepare for one-event chapters again I guess? I dunno.  
> Anyway...Grillby and Gaster and Sans in the next/few chapters ahead.  
> But uh...yeah...why's Reader's soul caught with silver flecks? Hm? :P
> 
> Thank you for commenting, reading, and giving kudos, it makes me so happy!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! :)

‘It’s never been that silver before’.

That was what he said. That’s what Sans had uttered as he stared…what, aghasted? Horrified? Stunned? Whatever it was, he had stared at your soul with something you didn’t like. It was something you couldn’t shake over the next two days. Even when you tried to focus on your singing at Grillby’s bar or your dancing at Edward’s shop, the simple sentence played in your head as an echo.

Your soul shouldn’t be so silver…it wasn’t as silver as before…what did that mean?

Did the souls change? Evolve? Did it show when you died, or were going to? What was the meaning of silver?

On the night of the second day, as you lay on the couch with a book unread across your chest, you finally decided to ask Grillby. Not knowing was worse than knowing at that point. When the door opened just past midnight, you looked up – not that you had been doing anything in particular – and smiled. The man of fire glowed just a bit brighter when his eyes landed on you.

“Evening. Or, morning.” You smile a bit, sitting up as your heart did a leap. Yes, you still felt like a schoolgirl around him at times.

He nodded his greeting and locked the door. As his fingers went to his bowtie, you stood. “How was your day?” You asked him softly as you walked over, untying his bow tie for him. You noticed that his shoulders relaxed the moment you touched him, no longer straight and firm as a surfboard, but that of a lover unwound, relaxed.

“Relentless.” Grillby’s tired voice came out as a low hush, a crackle to it as if droplets of water had been flicked onto him.

“Lots of complaining patrons?” You raise a brow.

“Humans.” His one worded answer was simple enough, but you both knew what that mean. More humans meant more favorability, less chance of war…of the bill being passed. Well, in theory. It was good though, if not for the monsters, then for business.

It was tempting to inquire about your soul, to ask whether or not silver was something good or bad…but the words caught in your throat. Instead, you cleared your throat and asked, “Shall we go to bed and cuddle or stay up and read while cuddling?” He was clearly exhausted and you didn’t have the heart to keep sleep away from him – either by taking time or by taking up his thoughts.

You caught a small smile on his face, a tired one. “Bed, I think.” His hands rest on your waist as you pulled away the bow tie and worked on undoing the buttons on his vest. When you looked up, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against your lips briefly.

It felt like an inappropriate time and topic to bring up souls right now.

So with a leading hand, you took him to bed and allowed his warmth to consume you.

~

Warmth trailed over your lips, your cheek, your neck…your eyes fluttered opened. Bright light. You rubbed your eyes. The scent of Ceylon tea entered your nostrils, quickening the ability to think and catch on.

“Mm. Morning.” You managed to speak at last.

Grillby didn’t speak right away, opting instead to watch you stretch out like a cat and yawn in the midst of it. He sat on the edge of the bed, leg bent, knee against your hip, as his other leg remained on the ground. In his hand was a cup of tea, obviously, but his free hand rested on the pillow with locks of your hair wrapped around his fingers. Ah, so he had been tracing your features as you slept.

You smiled.

“Good morning.” He spoke in that grumble of a voice, a melted sort of velvet. You sighed in pleasure. “I made you tea.”

You glanced at the window with hints of soft light peaking in. It couldn’t have been more than nine. “You’re sweet.” You complimented as you took a sip of the warm tea. “Almost as sweet as the tea.” He took your cup when you had a few sips, placing it on the nightstand. It took a moment for you to realize that you had sat up, sheets fallen, to reveal your naked body.

Despite being a couple and having slept together in more ways than one, Grillby, ever the gentleman, turned a faint blue and looked away. You smiled despite yourself and covered your body just so he could look at you once more. It wouldn’t do well to have him go to work indigo.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” You wondered what day it was. Grillby had a way about him that simply let you forget that time and duties existed.

The man of fire looked back at you, his hand resting on yours. “The bar opens at twelve.” He stated lightly. “It’s 9:07 right now.”

You chuckled. “Precise much?”

His smile grew – you couldn’t see it and yet, somehow, you could. You knew. “I thought perhaps we could have breakfast and read aloud. Perhaps, if you’d like to get dressed, we could even sit on the balcony.” It was still chilly outside, but you had your own personal heater in shape of a man.

Your heart fluttered. How could you say no to that?

~

Blinking.

Slow…lazy…blinking.

Your cursor seemed to be mocking you, reminding you that your document was blank. How were you ever supposed to publish a blog supporting monsters if you didn’t write a single word? Or, more so, if you didn’t stop backspacing what little bit you did write?

The war was still murmured about, the potential laws of regulation spoken louder than ever before. It was getting close to the deadline. You were running out of time. What happened to your wish, your vow on New Years to help your friends? An advocate who stayed quiet was no advocate at all.

And yet…

You weren’t sure what to say, how to start. Everything you wrote so far just sounded…inappropriate. It didn’t fit, the merit was weak. Perhaps…

Your eyes flickered from the infuriatingly blank screen and to your journal tossed to the side of the table. Perhaps you might be able to write – physically, with a pen. It was worth a shot, wasn’t it? Just open it up and…write what came to mind. A flow of sorts.

So when you opened it and glanced at the last word, you picked up where you had left off so many weeks ago.

~

You had texted Edward about dance classes today. He responded with something or another, but the words ‘Sans is here’ caught your attention the most. You quickly sent a message feigning ill. He excused you with well, if not skeptical, wishes.

You felt bad for bailing on the man, but…

Soul…specs of silver…were you ill? Were you weird? Well. Ahem.

You couldn’t ask Grillby. If there was something wrong with you, you didn’t want him to know. Hadn’t you both just discovered and acted on love? To lose it now, so soon…you shook your head. Yet, you couldn’t ask Sans or Papyrus either obviously.

So that left…

“Gaster.”

Buzz.

You picked up your phone. ‘Hello Note.’ When you looked up, you saw the dark body and warped face of Gaster before you. He was solid, ever growingly so as time went on.

“Hello Gaster.” You greeted. You paused, unsure of how to ask. No, not yet. It didn’t feel right to do so in Grillby’s – your – apartment. “Would you like to go explore the Underground again?” Because…why not?

You swore his smile grew.

~

The travel there was quiet just like before. You couldn’t very well hike through the woods while looking at your phone, now could you? Gaster followed next to you, but he didn’t quite…float as before. No, instead, he…he…well, it sounded silly since he was a blob of black, but it was almost like he was walking too.

When you both got to the entrance, carefully stepping and sliding down, you looked around what was once the King’s castle. “Shall we venture forth to Snowden?” You wanted to explore it more than before, meaning avoiding the rain-statue again. Plus, you wanted to linger at Grillby’s old bar again.

Buzz. ‘As you wish, Note.’

The travel through Hotlands were quiet as well, surprisingly. You swore you saw that bright, yellow…star-thing again as the elevator closed, but you chose to ignore it. That would be a question for another time. For now, you were trying to work up how to bring up the soul-silver thing.

Buzz. ‘You are quiet today. Are you feeling well?’

You looked up as you both crossed into the Waterfall area, the dark coolness wrapping over you with a slight shiver. “I am.” You said shortly, then realized that was what he meant. “I mean…” you looked away, spotting the glowing water, the flowers. “Do you have a voice, Gaster?” Your own had shaken before and now you were curious.

And it bought you more time.

There was a pause, no buzz immediately from your phone. Then he paused in his movement, stopping you with a slight trip. Finally there was a text message. ‘I do, although it does not sound as it once did.’

Your brows furrowed. “What do you mean?” You looked up from the phone, the back again.

Buzz. ‘My voice…I cannot speak as you do. I cannot speak above a whisper. Not yet.’ Before you could question further, your phone lit up again. ‘But I can show you. Come, I have an idea.’

You followed him towards the flowers, curious. He bent over and seemed to say something into the flowers. You only knew this because you heard the softest hint of something harsh.

When he finished, he gestured for you to take him place. You did and pressed your ear against the flower. The flower echoed it softly, whatever he had said. You leaned in closer until you heard it clearer. Well, not clearer, for it was gibberish…but you heard the noise. It was like scratching a disc, a chalkboard; it was garbled, harsh, and electronic. You jumped back. That was his voice?!

When you looked up at him clearly startled, he took on a nervous sort of expression – and speech via text. Your phone buzzed several times until you grabbed it, dropping it from your trembling fingers. Fuck, you thought. Picking it up once more, you read.

‘I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you! I was not always like this, you see, which is why I do not speak. I will not do it again if you startles you so.’

You shook your head. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I just…didn’t expect it.” You admitted. “What…did you sound like before?” And what had happened exactly?

Buzz. ‘Normal, like you, although nowhere near as charming, Note.’

You smiled, relaxed a bit.

Buzz. ‘Shall we carry on?’

Yes, you thought, it would be best to do so and leave the flower echoing to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: You stumble, despite Gaster's protests, into a certain lab...it doesn't end well.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it feels great to write again.

After your adventure in Snowden, you and Gaster decided to return to the surface. It was as you walked through the rainy area that you felt curiosity start to rise. “What’s down this way?” You nodded to an area you hadn’t explored before. How big could the Underground be?

Buzz. ‘Nothing of interest. Come, let us go back to the surface.’

You frowned. “How can there be nothing of interest? This entire place is interesting.” It wasn’t a lie either. You found yourself fascinated, if not hypnotized, by every inch of this place. Monsters had lived down here for hundreds of years, they had adapted and morphed the place around you. How could it not be fascinating?

Without another word, you started down the path. You felt your phone buzz, but you ignored it. “Come on Gaster!” You called out over your shoulder. He hadn’t moved yet. You could hear him follow you perhaps a bit reluctantly. Your phone didn’t buzz again.

Several minutes later, you found a large building that reminded you of a plant, a lab even. Your phone buzzed in your pocket but for some reason, you ignored it – you ignored Gaster. Just as you grabbed the handle and tried to open it, Gaster’s hand, hole and all, pressed against the door to stop you. Startled, you looked up and blinked.

Buzz.

You finally looked at your phone.

‘Really, there is nothing there.’

‘This does not look safe to enter.’

‘Note! I must insist against this.’

You frowned at the previous few messages. “I’ll be careful. Worse case, you can protect me, right?” After all, hadn’t he just touched the door and put weight on it? He could touch things and have an effect. It had to be a side effect of becoming more real, more solid throughout the past few months.

Buzz. ‘I do not think this is a good idea.’

“Why not? Gaster, I’m sure it’s just empty. If there is a bug or something, I’ll scream and run off. Fair?” He was acting really…weird. You couldn’t recall a time when he was so insistent against your actions.   
“Anyway, we’ve explored so much already, why stop here?”

It was as if Gaster sighed as he stepped back, allowing you to open the door. You smiled, relieved the door was easy to open without his weight against it. “See? All peachy so…” you turned to face him, but saw nothing, “…far. Gaster? Gaster, where did you go?” You looked around again. “Are you inside trying to scare me?” You looked at your phone, feeling unnerved now. Nothing.

Well, fuck it. May as well walk in and explore as you had hoped to do beforehand. When you walked inside, you tried to find a light switch. Damn, nothing. It was dark. “Fuck.” You whispered. You wondered if Gaster had some sort of lighter or flashlight in the non-existent realm with him. Maybe…he went to…go get it?

Shaking off your uneasiness, you turned your cell phone on and used it as a decent light source. There were papers on the floor, sure, but the place wasn’t trashed. Why would it be? It was just abandoned after all.

Calming yourself with this, you started to roam the area. It was silent, allowing your footfalls to echo sharply. Hallways, hallways, papers, some boxes, offices…it was kind of dull, actually. Damn, maybe Gaster was right after all.

Just as you started to give up, you caught sight of a hallway that…you swore had a slight glow of its own. Maybe the cell phone light was screwing with you. You put the phone down and let your eyes adjust – the hallway still had a faint glow. “Gaster?” You whispered, thinking it was him doing it somehow.

Hesitantly, you stepped forward. When nothing exploded or ran out at you like a bad horror movie, you kept moving forward. What was the light source here? A window maybe? Even then…you walked quicker, pausing to glance over your shoulder once or twice.

You put your phone in your pocket and followed the glow. Turning into the hallway, you saw it had grown a bit but…nothing. There was a turn up ahead. You followed like a moth to a flame.

You felt watched. The feeling was so heavy, so dense that it startled you from your trance of the glowing light, which became brighter the closer you got to it. Pausing, you spun around and looked wildly in the dark, your eyes adjusting to the area.

Nothing…there was nothing. Or more so, there was no one. Swallowing thickly, though the feeling remained, you forced yourself to press on to the light.

At last, the light seemed bright just around the corner. You almost jogged to it. When you turned the corner, sliding slightly, you froze.

Before you sat a large…machine. You weren’t entirely sure what it was, but it…it was alive, yet it wasn’t. It looked like…like a…some sort of longhorn skull. Yet it wasn’t a skull, but a machine that…breathed. You made to take a step to the left, to walk closer, before, it. You were surprised to find that your legs were trembling.

What was this thing? Yes, a thing. It looked horrific yet it was glowing softly.

You moved cautiously across it, feeling as though it was staring at you, studying your moves. There was a panel to the side, some buttons to work it no doubt. By the time you crossed it, you felt as though you had crossed a thin slab of wood over a cliff. Your entire body was shaking. You were unnerved…scared.

The travel certainly proved that you weren’t seeing things though. There really was a glow in it – it was in its…mouth, if that could even be called such. Any thought of leaving had disappeared from your mind long ago. Now you wondering if it was staring at you or if you were just losing it.

Carefully, you walked towards the panel of buttons, almost as if expecting it to lash out. What was in the mouth? Why did it glow? Had it been here since the monsters had gone up to the surface? Glowing? You managed to tear your eyes away from the thing and look at the panel before you.

With a trembling hand, you lifted it to touch a button, any button.

Just as your fingertip brushed against one, however, you felt something cold and hard wrap around your wrist. It was vivid, white as snow, and pulled your hand away. You screamed despite yourself and jumped back. The thing released you.

When you looked up to your left, the machine behind you, you froze. “GASTER!” You shouted, heart racing. Your voice was tinted with hysteria, your teeth chattering from the fright. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” God, if ever a bad horror movie…

Your phone buzzed. With shaking hands, you pulled it out of your pocket and nearly dropped it twice before reading his message. ‘Do not touch the controls!’

Your breathing had mellowed out slightly as you read, confusing and curioisity winning out the shock and surprise. “Why not? What is this thing? Gaster, why is it glowing? Do you know?” He had to if he had so fiercely stopped you from…

He had touched you. It fully settled on you now. He had felt like ice, so cold that it nearly burned. And rough at that, his bones…not at all smooth, but…oddly shaped. Not rough around the edges, but bumpy, worn. His grip hadn’t been harsh, but you found you couldn’t shake the feeling, as if he was still holding you. He wasn’t.

Buzz. ‘We need to leave. Now, Note.’

That sounded oddly like a command. You frowned. “Why? I’m not budging until you tell me.”

Buzz. ‘I will tell you outside. Come, we need to leave. We shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t be here.’

“Why not? Why only me? Why is it glowing, Gaster?”

Buzz. ‘I will tell you once we’re outside.’

“No,” you looked up at him once more, “tell me now!” You weren’t sure why you were so shaken up, so demanding by it all. There was just something suspicious, you weren’t sure why or how. You just…knew. Sure, you could blame the adrenaline rush he caused earlier on it, at least partly, but there was more to it. You weren’t sure why, but you had to know…you had to know now…this was a pivotal moment. You sensed it.

A moment passed. He debated on what to say. Finally your phone buzzed. ‘I will tell you when we are outside. We should not be here, Note.”

Frustration took hold of you. He wouldn’t tell you. While he may not force you to leave – or maybe he would if you pushed him enough – he would not tell you here, now. So it was decided then. You would act on your own.

“Fine,” you whispered, “if you won’t tell me…” you turned to your right and slapped a random button before he could stop you.

You heard a horrific noise, a cry…but it wasn’t from the machine. Not yet. No, this noise sounded familiar, but rougher as though ripped from its source. It was familiar because you had heard the whispered version in the Echo Flower. It was Gaster and…it sounded like he had cried out against your action.

Before you could think much on it, you heard the machine behind you power up. You turned and saw the light brighten. Before you could question it, a new sound filled the air…and it was horrific.

Screams. Horrible, agonizing, tortured screams filled the air as though men were having their flesh stripped away before you. You covered your ears and looked around wildly for the source. But it was the machine – or more so, it was the source of light.

As swiftly as it started, it ended. You turned to see that Gaster had hit a button. The light went back to its original glow, but the screams remained in your mind. “What was that?!” You shouted as you turned to face him. The trembling had returned.

When you looked at Gaster, he faced the panel. You swore he looked like he was carrying a ton of bricks on his back. He looked like he was worn out, heavy, dragged down. And more so, you felt like he was…sighing once more. “G-Gaster?” You whispered.

Buzz. You nearly jumped out of your skin at that one. ‘That…was from the men who had tried to kill you before.’ Pause.

“The…the Drug Folk?” You looked up in confusion. Yes, he had taken care of them for you, you recalled, but… “What do you mean?”

He didn’t look at you. Instead, your phone buzzed and you found yourself dreading to read the text. ‘Yes, the Drug Folk. I took them from this world to keep you safe, Note. I protected you.’

“…Why are they screaming in the machine?” It sounded weird to ask. It shouldn’t be a question you asked, and yet it was.

Buzz. ‘Because…their Determination is in it…and more.’

“Their…what? I don’t…I don’t understand.” You were shaking so much that the text blurred in your vision. “Gaster, I don’t understand. What Determination? Why are they…?”

Buzz. ‘Humans are so interesting. They often hold one thing that monsters lack. They draw from it like a well…Determination. I thought if I could take it all from the Drug Folk…you would be safe. And…my experiments…’

You felt cold all over. Reluctantly, you turned to look at the machine, back to Gaster who remained hunched over the panel. The mouth of the machine where the light glowed…you felt a sick realization, something your body understood before your mind could wrap around it. Somehow he had…killed these men in the slowest, harshest way possible…yet they still lived…their ‘Determination’…in the machine, that light.

Mouth dry and head pounding, you slowly turned to face Gaster again. When you did, you jumped back and shouted – he stood right before you! Buzz. You didn’t look. Something about his statue implied menace, intimidation…desperation. Buzz. You had to leave. You had to run. Buzz, buzz. You had to run, now!

Phone ignored, you turned and ran, nearly falling twice thanks to your legs. You weren’t sure if Gaster was chasing or watching you and you didn’t want to turn to look. You kept running, praying you were taking the correct turns. You were panicked, horrified. You were running for something, although you hoped it wasn’t for your life.

When you reached the familiar large doors, you threw yourself against them – perhaps you half-expected them to be locked – and fell onto the floor, gasping for air. When you looked up, hearing noise before you, you froze.

A familiar short skeleton with pink slippers stood before you. His smile was anything but, his expression serious and concerned. Here you two were Underground, you an absolute mess and Sans…Sans. You felt tears sting your eyes before they blurred your vision. Relief…relief…no Gaster lurking. No Gaster…just…Sans.

You sat up, opened your mouth to speak his name, to perhaps explain why you were here…but instead, you cried. Sans moved forward and knelt before you, hand on your back as you let the emotional overload – the fear, the horror, the shock, the relief – overcome and explode. You rested your forehead against his shoulder as you cried.

You were ready to tell Sans everything.


	43. Chapter 43

It wasn’t long before you were in Grillby’s apartment – your apartment – with a cup of hot tea and a blank around you. Your shoes were off, hair messy, and legs pulled up to your chest. You were tired, but wide awake. It was a maddening sensation.

Though it felt like no time had passed from the Underground discovery to now, three hours had indeed passed. Within those three hours, you had managed to stop crying from the shock and fear of it all and…well, you were on the couch with tea and a blanket. Sans was nearby, you both were waiting for Grillby to show up.

Sans had insisted on getting the man of fire immediately after the fact – with you at his side, least your mysterious visitor appear once more. You disagreed though and asked Sans to wait until Grillby came home after closing up. Business was business…you didn’t want to take away from that, not anymore than you had…or would, soon after he knew everything.

Your phone sat on the table with a blinking green light, signaling text messages. They were the texts from Gaster as you ran out of the building. They were his ‘last’ words before you fell into Sans’ arms. You were scared to look…had it not costed money to replace it, you would have smashed your phone to pieces then.

Sans sat on the other chair, his eyes flickering from you to the phone. He understood and was curious. You hadn’t said much other than asking to let Grillby return on his own. Keeping true to your promise, you didn’t make the tea – Sans made it for you. Now you were both sitting quietly, waiting, thinking.

That’s how Grillby found you two when he walked in. He expressed a hint of surprise by his flame flickering higher at the sight of Sans. He adjusted his glasses as he locked the door, no doubt realizing that this was where his most frequent customer had been. Then he felt something off about the situation and tensed, his shoulders held back and his flame glowing ever so slightly brighter. Subtle, but you knew how to read him.

He didn’t need to speak for you to understand his question and concern. Still, the words were caught in your throat. Sans decided to speak, sensing the situation. “i found her in the underground…she was…upset.”

Immediately, Grillby was seated at your side with his arm around you. You were briefly taken aback by his display of affection and care, not for it itself, but because it was, technically, ‘public’. You melted, pun intended, into his grasp and relished the warmth that wrapped around you. It was different than the warmth of a blanket somehow.

You needed to tell them both about Gaster. You had never felt directly threatened by Gaster – even now – but…he had made you uneasy at first…and that machine…he knew what it did. And the Drug Folk, his saving, and the machine and…and the last few messages he gave you. You needed to tell the two about this…there were still many monsters you knew nearly nothing about.

That included Gaster, a man who hadn’t existed, yet did.

So…you did. Slowly. In fact, to make it a bit easier, you told it like a story. How you met Gaster, how he went from a mere vision to something more solid, and the adventures you both had, as well as his way of communication. You explained how he was the reason why the Drug Folk disappeared one day. You told them about your most recent adventure to the Underground, the lab, his resistance, and the machine that glowed…that pulled you close to it…that screamed when it was turned on…

You shuddered at the end.

Then silence fell. The men were taking in the information. You were wondering how to phrase your next few questions. Before you could speak, you felt the warm, strong arms of a certain bartender pull you into him. You nearly dropped your half-empty cup of tea and blinked. You let out a shaky breath, not because of the suddenness, but because…he was holding you tight against him; assuming you weren’t wrong, you detected a tremble in his body.

Guilt washed over you as you put the cup aside, hugging him back in the same gripping hold. You two may as well have been in the midst of a tornado or storm the way you were clinging to each other. Until now, it hadn’t fully sunken in that you could die and leave Grillby alone. It hadn’t fully sunken in that you two were in love, finally admitted to it, and were…well, together, and therefore needed to be safe for the sake of one another. He already had one love ripped away from him, but not from her doing – you didn’t want it to happen again, especially from your own stupidity.

Sans cleared his throat – as much as a skeleton could. You startled, forgetting for a second he was there. When you sat up, Grillby’s arm still around you, you looked up. Sans looked like he had something to say, something he was holding back. Instead of sharing, he murmured, “glad you’re alright, kid.”

You didn’t respond right away. Grillby nodded. After a moment of collecting your thoughts, you said, “Alright…my turn to ask a few questions.” Your eyes were locked onto the pinpricks of light coming from the skeleton. Reluctantly, he nodded. “Do you know who Gaster was…is…was? And what that…machine did? The…the screams? The light?” Pause. “What does it mean that there’s more silver in my soul?” Than before, it went without said. After all, we both knew there was more than just one ‘now’. Grillby did not.

Sans’ eyes dimmed. You felt a chill that was short lived, thanks to your lover’s arms. A moment passed. Another moment passed. Finally Sans looked away. “i’m not sure. i’ll look into it though.”

You froze. He was lying…he knew more than he was saying, at least to one question if not all. And if he didn’t know, he at least had a theory. Before you could speak, Grillby’s warmth left you. He stood and nodded to the door. “I’ll walk you out.” The man said calmly. There was an edge to the bartender’s tone, suggesting there was a purpose for it.

The punny skeleton caught it too, but he stood nonetheless. You watched as they unlocked the door and stepped outside. It didn’t take much, given the silence of the room, to overhear Grillby’s crackling words to the skeleton. “Are you planning on avoiding her from now on?”

“hate to put out your flame,” C, “but I’m not planning anything.”

Pause. “Sans. Right now, it does not matter to me whether you know the answers or not. Right now, I’m more concerned about her safety…as you should be as well. You may or may not know what this ‘Gaster’ is capable of…which is why you should be more motivated to keep an eye on her.” Another pause, then his words came out like fire against damp wood, struggling, “I can’t protect her every hour of the day.”

“i’ll keep in touch.” Then Sans was gone, just like that. You knew it. You sensed it.

You stood as Grillby entered the apartment once more, but you felt heavy. Your eyes met the ones behind his glasses and you sensed he felt similar. That was his biggest fear, you thought, to lose you, to fail to protect you.

You held your hand out for him to take. “I’m sorry.” You mumbled. It wasn’t just for one thing either.

He took your hand and brought you closer, holding you against him. “I love you.” He muttered against your forehead.

You squeezed him around the waist. Sans would be in touch…you wouldn’t let him get away with withholding information, not when all of this had happened from avoiding one another in turns. For now, however, you and Grillby needed bed, sleep, and intimacy…not necessarily in that order.

~

There has always been some sort of hypnotic pull to fire. To stare into a fireplace is to see visions, to imagine, to simply meditate. That was how you viewed staring at Grillby that morning for…well, you weren’t sure how long. When he woke, he seemed a bit surprised at your gazing and this, as a result, snapped you out of your thoughtless staring.

“Sorry.” You chuckled softly, blinking furiously. “Morning.”

“Morning.” There’s that soot-like quality to the underside of his tone. You smile. “Were you studying my wrinkles?”

It took a moment to realize he was joking. You giggled, then chuckled. Soon though, you had to sit up because you were laughing. It was just so unexpected and great. He sat up with you. It was his turn to stare now.

Before you could comment, turning to face him, his lips met yours with a sense of urgency and need. You moaned against his demanding lips, your arms wrapping around his body. It took no time to fall back into bed once more.

~

“I think I’ll take the day off today.” Grillby stated as you washed your face. You could see bits of fire behind you in the mirror as you did, glancing up to see if you heard him right. “Perhaps we can do something more than just reading together.”

You turned off the faucet and stood, beads of water dripping off your chin and landing on your chest. You could feel Grillby’s gaze follow the drips of water down your body in the mirror – it was easy enough since you were still naked. “Really?” You sounded surprised, yet you weren’t. Well, you were surprised that he suggested an outside adventure as opposed to reading, as an introvert often wouldn’t. The part of taking the day off, well…given yesterday…

“Really. What do you have in mind?” His gaze went back to meet yours as you turned to face him. You smiled as you took his own naked form in. As tempting as it was to stay like this all day, reading, drinking tea, lazily making love on every inch of the apartment…you knew you’d get stir-crazy…and sore.

Thinking for a moment for a cheap solution, you snapped your fingers. “Wait, I have an idea.” You slipped past him and went to your box of Christmas gifts, digging through them. Ah, there it was! Eddie’s gift to you, a Broadway show! “What about a show?” You looked up with a wide smile. “There’s a theatre in the next few towns over. I think I saw a couple of options.”

Grillby tensed at the idea. It took a moment for you to realize why. He was fire…and a theatre meant darkness…you felt foolish. You glanced at the tickets and caught the price. “Maybe…a box seat or two? They’re more private.” You suggested weakly.

You could see he was thinking it through. Perhaps he was weighing his options. Perhaps he was just concerned for the humans’ reactions – something you hadn’t thought of, yet again. Hey, you had just woken up to spectacular sex and all without caffeine. Of course your brain was a bit…muggy right now.

“Alright.” He decided. “We can go. Pick whatever show you think would be entertaining. I’ll go see to transportation.” Pause. Your stomach growled suddenly. “And breakfast.” There was a smile at the end of his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. I decided to stop here in mid-fluff (there will be more, no worries) because to be honest...I'm torn between several shows.   
> What do you think Grillby and Reader should go see? Any Broadway shows, past or present! Pick and comment please! :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you, all, for your suggestions and comments about the broadway shows! Some I had nearly forgotten about and a few I had, admittedly, never seen/heard -- til I Youtubed, obviously, haha. They were all GREAT suggestions and I wanted to use it all...but I had to pick just one.   
> BUT I will be (perhaps in this story, perhaps as one-shots) having Grillby and the Reader experience a few of the shows. Perhaps karaoke, perhaps amateur shows put on by Edward...ya know... :)

There were nearly a dozen of options for that night to watch. There were love stories, tales of differences, comedies, and more. It was hard to pick just one – perhaps you could nudge Edward into getting you another set of tickets for your birthday.

After deciding which shows would be best suited for you and Grillby, as well as the seats available, you decided on one at last. You hoped Grillby would enjoy it. The show was just as important as the fact that it would be his first time seeing one. And, you thought with a hint of worry, the first time going out amongst the humans.

Sure humans had come over to the monster town and enjoyed his bar…but this was different. This wasn’t on his turf anymore. He would be the only monster out there and quite the noticeable one at that, if precautions weren’t taken. That was where Sans came in.

With a quick text to Sans from Grillby, their transportation was settled.

‘The Phantom of the Opera’ was one of the top shows and was on your list as number one…until you recalled what it was about. A monster and a girl in love? Better…avoid the…slightly awkward…uh…things. Shadows. Whatever. Same for ‘Jekyll and Hyde’.

‘Wicked’ was next on your list, given the emphasis of differences and second viewpoint of what was, on the surface, a commonly known story. You thought it brilliant, in fact. Yet it was more of a…point than a story to fall into, not as a couple with Grillby at least. You set that one aside as well.

‘Hamilton’ had gotten many, many great reviews and awards. Still, given the context of it and the current situation, you decided to put it on the ‘watch later’ list. Wasn’t this evening about distraction rather than brooding and musing over current situations, political or otherwise?

‘Sweeney Todd’ was…well, too bloody, though it was a great work. The story of revenge, however, was another reason why you put it aside. The same idea went for ‘Chicago’.

‘Waitress’ was new and seemed catchy…but you thought Grillby might be bored.

So when you saw ‘The King and I’, you had a lightbulb moment. A love story! A love story was perfect! With a confident smile, you bought the tickets and called Sans for him to transport you both to a safe entrance.

~

Grillby wore a suit of a navy blue. You wore a simple but definitely nice dress of light blue. And, of course, high heels. Grillby was nervously re-doing his bowtie when you walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Hello handsome.” You whispered in his ear, smiling. “I was supposed to go on a date with this hothead, but I can’t seem to find him.” You wink to show your jest.

That crackling of wood was heard in shape of his chuckle. His hands had went to your waist when you kissed him. “All the same,” he said smokily, “I was to escort a lady and here I have found a princess – no, perhaps a queen.”

You blush deeply at his compliment, especially knowing that you looked nothing like such a courtly affair. Still, you thanked him and took his hand. There was a knock at the door. Time for the show.

~

From your ‘entrance’, thanks to Sans, you both slipped into the box seat. You paused to close the curtains just enough to keep Grillby from distracting the others below. Still, you could see the stage quite nicely. Ah, and the live orchestra! You smiled wide, thrilled. You glanced up at Grillby and saw that he had a nervousness about him – no doubt from the humans – but also a hint of excitement as well. As always, the man of fire was quiet and reserved.

The lights dimmed, allowing Grillby to make shadows in the seats. You had to bite your lip to keep from smiling at that. Luckily the loud sound of live music brought your attention to the stage. Ah, so “The King and I” began…

The first song “I Whistle A Happy Tune” made you smile. You glanced at Grillby and wondered what it would sound like if he whistled. Would it be just like your own? Or would it be some lovely, curious shade of lively fire? You found yourself humming softly to it, the songs as familiar as ever. Sure several years had passed since you last heard them, but they were ingrained into your memory somewhere.

“My Lord and Master” gave you goosebumps, not because of the lyrics but the woman singing it. She was as perfect as one can be, her voice reaching notes you struggled to hit. You shivered in delight of it all. Whether Grillby thought you were cold or just wanted to hold you, he placed an arm around your shoulder as the song ended.

It was perfect enough, you thought, as the play went on. The next song had you lean into his warmth and strength, your heart stretching and your stomach doing flipflops. “Hello Young Lovers” was both, in your opinion, a sad but lovely song. It hit harder this time given that you actually had a beau. It spoke of the grandness of love…but also reminded the audience that this English schoolteacher had lost her greatest love. You felt Grillby squeeze your shoulder slightly. He was thinking the same.

“A Puzzlement” was something of a pensive song. The man who played the King was fascinating, his facial expressions easily read from a distance. It was as if he were indeed the character he played. It also made your mind briefly flicker over to the potential war, the laws, that certain humans had wanted to employ. Things were indeed different now than in the past mostly because of the monsters existing in our knowledge.

“The Royal Bangkok Academy” made you tense slightly. It wasn’t the lyrics themselves or even the several folks singing it – all quite pleasantly at that. It was the thought you had as it spoke of an Academy of sorts. What if…the humans wanted to put the monsters in…a sort of reforming…?

You banished the thought by shaking your head. Grillby caught the gesture and laced your fingers together, allowing his hand to sit and warm your thigh. You smiled at his ability to pull you back to reality, ground you even.

You couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the next song. “Getting to Know You”…oh, how perfect to describe your own sort of settling in the monster town. You found yourself mouthing the words and mentally made a note to sing this at the bar next time. Perhaps there would be a Broadway karaoke night of sorts, you thought.

When the next song, “We Kiss in the Shadow”, started to play, Grillby surprised you by reacting to it before you could. Not the song itself, but to the lyrics. You had been so caught up in watching these two characters in their own story that you hadn’t thought of the faint parallel between you and Grillby. While you were both accepted in the monster community…you swallowed hard and squeezed Grillby’s hand. You hadn’t been tested just yet to see what the human community might think of this. You had purposely made sure they weren’t even aware of Grillby for this – the box seats, Sans’ transportation…

In fact, you thought with a slight chill – though from the thought or the characters’ beautifully haunted song, you weren’t sure – that they may react violently. You hoped not…because you knew Grillby would protect you…and you would protect him…no matter the cost…

Luckily the next scene dragged you both away from your thoughts. You felt weak from the previous musing though. Thankfully the next song, “Puzzlement (A Reprise)” made you smile and lifted your spirits – and Grillby’s – once more. The children they found to be in the play were splendid, you decided. An absolute promise to a great career in life, if they stuck with it.

“Shall I Tell You What I Think Of You” made you smile widely. You glanced at Grillby and caught that he had given you a side-glance as well. Without verbally speaking it, you both agreed that it was quite easy to see you ranting in such a song-form as well. Not at him, obviously – Grillby was as far as the King as he was from water. Still.

“Something Wonderful” gave you another round of goosebumps from this woman’s singing. Damn, you thought, how did they find such a talented group?! It was all spot-on, the acting, the costumes, the music, the emotion…

“Western People Funny” had you laughing despite yourself. Well, yes, historically and even now…you glanced at Grillby. Leaning forward, you waited until your lips brushed against his ear before whispering, “You must have found us quite funny when you first arrived.” Us. Humans. You felt a slight shiver escape down his spine, no doubt from the slight brush of your lips.

He leaned forward and returned the favor, though the shiver his lips against your ear brought forth a stronger shiver – and want. “I still do.” He murmured before turning back. If your eyes weren’t failing you, you could have sworn there was a smug smile on his face.

“I Have Dreamed” sent you both leaned into one another’s arms. You were doubly glad for the boxed seats now. Your heart both soared and melted – a combination you never thought possible. You swore, judging from the shadows that played in the box with you, that he glowed just a bit brighter. Towards the end of the song, you both took your eyes away from the stage and looked at one another. Wordlessly in agreement, your lips met his and his with yours.

The next song, the longest of them all, came on and reminded you with a bit of chilliness that even the most romantic of plays often have a moral lesson to them. It was as though you couldn’t get escape it, the reminder that you should be advocating for your friends, that is. “The Small House of Uncle Thomas” sent you in a pensive mood. You were faintly aware that Grillby had leaned forward slightly, a sure sign that he was curious about the history of the humans that he had been oblivious to for the past millennia.

So pensive and thoughtful were you both that even the next song, “Song of the King”, went unnoticed. It wasn’t until the most familiar of songs, “Shall We Dance?”, came on that you finally managed to shake yourself back to the current. Oh, you looked on longingly at how she danced, how she swayed in that large, hoop dress of hers. A smile slowly curled onto your lips as you swayed softly with it. You were so focused on it that you failed to notice the side-ways glance from Grillby that brushed by several times. He was planning something.

And just like that as the song ended, everything changed. The Lady was found out, along with her true love. The King reacted in fury, a whip was produced, the English Schoolmistress stood up against him and…

You closed your eyes.

Oh, symbolism…

The play went on. The King was sick…very sickly indeed. You opened your eyes once more, startled to find that Grillby had been studying you these past few minutes instead of watching the play. No doubt he was disturbed enough on his own from that scene…but perhaps he understood the deeper meaning behind it, your own thoughts that someone – you – needed to stand up against the King and his whip…metaphorically.

The “Finale” brought both of your attentions to the stage once more. That was it…the King was dead, the son was King, and the School Mistress had, once more, lost a sense of love…but this was the beginning of many changes, the ending suggested.

The roar of applause startled you both, reminding you that you weren’t alone after all in this large theatre. You both joined as the curtains closed, paused, then re-opened. As each actor and actress walked up for their personal bow, the applause acted like a wave. At certain folks, people stood and shouted for. You whistled and shouted “bravo” for each of the main characters – the two pairs of forbidden lovers: the King and Anna, and Tuptim and Lun Tha. You weren’t ashamed to admit that a few tears that left your eyes and kissed your wide smile. While you stood and shouted, Grillby remained seated but applauded without pause.

Finally the entire cast and live orchestra bowed, thanking the audience. As the curtain closed, you whistled once more and bounced on your heels like a child. Once it had quieted down, you looked down at Grillby with a watery smile. He raised a hand, clearly concerned, before you laughed softly. “I’m fine, really. It’s just so…much. It was great – fantastic, actually.” You sniff with another soft chuckle. “What did you think of it?” You sat back down. Sans’ would be here shortly and it was best to stay hidden.

Grillby took his time thinking of it and finding the right word. You were growing more anxious by the moment that passed. Had he hated it? Found it just ‘okay’? Did he like it? Finally, his hand taking yours, he stated in that soft, crackling mumble, “Beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. As you may or may not have noticed, there is a number of the "Chapters 44 of X". That's right! The story is nearly finished. I have an outline and suspect it should take, about,4-6 more chapters to wrap it up. PANIC and be JOYFUL at the same time though, because y'all will enjoy the ending -- I hope. :)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for this chapter. It's not my greatest but, truthfully, re-writing it wouldn't make it much better. Lots of stuff happening, but hey, that's life.  
> Anyway, I hope it's decent enough. In fact, I believe it is. If anything, it's more of a glimpse behind the curtain. Everything will be revealed soon... :)

Today was meant to distract from Gaster, from the uncertainty, from the fear, from your own cell phone – which you had forgotten about since the battery died last night – and it worked. It was such a success that you made note to go out to shows more often with Grillby. It had been a while since you both were relaxed, both smiling without effort.

The good feeling stretched over to the next day and afternoon. You had been singing on stage with a grin while Grillby cleaned glasses at the bar, burning just a bit brighter. The usual folks were there and a good amount of uncommons were enjoying a drink as well. It seemed that even they were in a bit of a brighter mood – pun unintended.

This was why, when Sans appeared to escort you to Edward’s for your lessons, Grillby was a bit more willing to let you out of his sight. Not entirely much, of course, but a bit more. You assured him with a kiss and pointed out that no one could get to you – as you didn’t want to say G’s name in case he appeared – with Sans and Edward near by.

But at seeing Sans, all of your questions from before came back. They poked holes through your happiness like a tent in a hail storm. You tried to remain smiling as you took Sans’ hand, waved Grillby a brief farewell, and slipped away.

Your hand was cold and it wasn’t from the skeleton’s touch. As you followed him silently through his shortcut, as he didn’t speak either, you thought about Gaster once more. What was that machine? Why did Gaster seem so interested in you? What was that silver stuff in your soul that seemed to be growing? What did Sans know that he wasn’t telling you?

You closed your eyes as you let the short skeleton lead you away. When you opened them, a bit calmer, you were outside of Edward’s shop. It was quiet. You looked around, then at the skeleton before you with his pink slippers.

“here we are.” He stated with a forced smile. He put his hands into his pocket, looking up with a steady gaze. “i’ll wait in the office.” Not that anyone would have a problem with there being a ‘monster’ in Edward’ shop – after the lessons with Toriel, well…all was well in that regard. No, Edward had banished Sans to his office while here because his students would often get distracted by Sans’ jokes and puns – hilarious as they were – and occasionally question Sans’ anatomy.

“Wait.” The word left you so swiftly that it betrayed the serenity you had before. His hand paused at the door handle. “Before we go in…you have to tell me.”

“tell you what?” Sans knew what you meant. This was why he had wanted to avoid you when it all fell apart. Thankfully though, Grillby had intervened. “did you get a new dress, a haircut? All hairs cut?”

At any other time, you may have grinned at his attempt to play it off. Now, however, you only felt your curiosity peak to an uncomfortable sharpness. “Sans.” Your voice was cold and harsh, but tingled with just the slightest bit of desperation. “Tell. Me.” It was both an order and a plea, if ever such a thing existed. You were hardly breathing as you stared into his eyes, studying the pin-pricks of light that stared back at you. It was as if this were a staring contest.

The skeleton finally sighed and looked away. “let’s…go inside. i don’t see any of the kids here yet.”

The mere minute it took to enter, greet Edward, and request a moment of privacy before entering his office with the door shut seemed long. When at last you were seated across from the skeleton, you noticed something about him. He was…nervous.

The skeleton cleared his throat – logic be damned – and started to speak. “first, kid, I’ll tell you some history…that doesn’t exist. then I’ll tell you some theories of mine.” Pause. “i wasn’t always a comedian. there was a time where…I worked with someone, a fellow scientist.” You opened your mouth to supply a name but, as if reading your mind, his eyes brightened as he hurriedly ordered, “don’t!” Another pause. Calmer. Back to the story. “he doesn’t, shouldn’t, exist anymore. no one should know him…but since Frisk, probably around Save 321 or so, he started to…show up. he tried to contact me. he couldn’t…but he did contact Frisk…and you.” His eyes dimmed. “i may know why.”

You urged him to carry on with your wide eyes, caught up in it like a ghost story. This was the part where he seemed a mixture of excited and uneasy. Perhaps it was the comedian side conflicting with the scientist side. Yes, scientist. Sans was never a fool, you knew that.

“the kid saw him a few times, but they never communicated too much. when we came to the surface, the kid kept the line as it was…they said they couldn’t see the…” Sans hesitated, perhaps debating how much to tell you, “…Save Points.” He settled finally. You said nothing so he went on. “the first time we met, when I first saw your soul, it didn’t have any silver. as each time went on…” it was growing. “i suspect that’s because he’s contacted you more and more. each time he does, the more your soul turns…but I’m not sure why. I’m not sure why he’s contacting you, but I have a suspicion.”

Again, he paused. You were on the edge of your seat. “Why?” You asked.

“have you ever seen bright yellow stars in the Underground when you visited with him?” The question was so sudden that it took you a moment to register.

“Yellow stars? Like, the ones in that river place?”

“no, just…anywhere. in the snow or the lab…anything.”

You thought back. “I…thought I may have once when the elevator at the Hotlands was closing. Why?”

His eyes lit up once more. “it’s just a theory, but…the reason why I think he’s contacting Frisk and you – he doesn’t exist anymore. if he were to be written back in though…”

“Written back in?”

Sans fumbled for the right words. “for a while, Frisk was the one who reset the timelines. there is also the idea that Frisk may have played with some sort of…existence code, which let…him…back in just a little bit. the door back in grew over each reset.

“but that was a long time ago. they can’t do that anymore. they can’t even see the stars anymore. if you can, if you have though…I don’t want to alarm you, kid, but you may be the new….”

“The new?” You pushed when he trailed off, both unnerved and anxious. “The new what?”

His eyes seemed to focus back on you, pulled away from his thoughts. “the new player.”

Silence.

You were struggling to process this and his meaning. Player? A new player? What did he mean by that? Just then, shouts and calls from several kids ranged out from the front. It was time for the lesson. You looked to the door, then back to Sans.

“don’t worry about it right now,” he said, “go teach them how to dance the Macarena. we can discuss it more later.” He sat back in his chair.

You stood, unsure of the moment. It felt…odd. When you started towards the door – for he was right, you had to teach a lesson, you were on the clock and your boss was in the other room – you paused. Looking over your shoulder at him, you asked once more question for the day. “And the machine?”

A dark look came across the skeleton’s face, a haunted look. “ask me another day…when I’m strong enough to face your reaction.”


	46. Chapter 46

It was difficult to stay present the next few days. Everyone noticed it, even the patrons when you forgot a lyric or the students when you missed a step. Grillby voiced his concerns in his usual quiet, crackling voice, but you reassured him it was nothing. Even if you wanted to share the burden of Sans’ theory, he wouldn’t understand. He shouldn’t share that burden, struggle to wrap his mind around it all. No, he had his own worries – like the bill of moving monster town, of tracking, of…

You got your phone charged finally. For the past week, you had been constantly surrounded by your friends that it hadn’t seemed necessary to charge it. When you turned it on, you saw a few missed texts – your heart clenched, knowing who it was.

Gaster.

These were the messages he had sent, had said, when you were running away from him. Did you dare read it? No…not now, not when everything was starting to unravel and make sense in the same breath. If Sans’ theory was right…if existence was really what Gaster wanted from you, that would imply you had power…power, according to Sans and referencing Frisk, that could destroy everything you loved.

For the time being, you ignored it. Instead, you sent a message to Papyrus and Undyne inquiring about another lesson in self-defense. Might as well, maybe that would help spend some energy and take away rumination. Until then…there was your journal.

The journal, you recalled as you picked it up, that had just appeared one day with a note. Who had given it to you, really? You bit your bottom lip, uncertain, unnerved by the potential answer. Still, it gave you relief to write it in and so you did.

Afterwards, however, you felt a pang of guilt. While that journal was full to the brim with your thoughts and past experiences, your blog – the blog you hoped to use to advocate for your monster friends – remained empty. Talk about selective writer’s block.

So you decided to spend your afternoon at the bar with your computer, struggling to make out more than just one sentence. Grillby had made sure not to place any drinks or persons near you, in case of spills, but every now and then he shot you a curious, concerned glance. It didn’t help that you were groaning and scowling at your own inability to type intelligently.

You were so engrossed in your semi-blank screen that the clink of a plate setting next to you made you jump. Before you could look, the scent of fries filled your nostrils. Blinking, you glanced down to see that Grillby had given you something to eat – and judging by the time, he was probably onto something there. “Thanks Grillby.” You mutter tiredly, rubbing your eyes. Well, perhaps better luck on a full stomach.

Shutting the laptop and setting it aside, you smiled at the synchronicity of a glass of rum and coke being placed before you. “Thanks again, hottie.” You grinned shamelessly. Though you doubted anyone heard, you adored when Grillby blushed his soft blue as though someone had.

Getting lost within the deliciousness of the greasy, salty potato and the sweet, sharp drink, you found your thoughts roaming without purpose. Actually they were mercifully blank. Ah, it felt lovely to think like you wrote.

The slight movement of Grillby’s head tilting to the side in question brought you back to reality. More so, you were startled when you went to take a drink only to have the ice attack your face – you had all but inhaled your meal. How long had he been watching you function without thought?

Wiping your fingers off with a bit of ice, then on a napkin, you blinked. “Hm?” When Grillby nodded to the computer, you caught on. “Oh. Uh…I was trying to work on a project of mine, but…”

Suddenly your phone buzzed. You tensed as though a hand had wrapped around your throat instead. When you pulled the questionable item from your pocket, you nearly fell off your seat in relief – it was Edward calling you…not anyone else…

“Hey Edward.” You answered breathlessly – something Grillby took note of.

“Girlie, turn on the television to channel nine – now! Do it now! Are you at the bar? Good, tell everyone to shut their mouths and listen!” Edward nearly shouted in glee.

Raising a brow and putting the phone away from your ear, you looked at Grillby. “Uh, can you turn the TV to channel nine?” A click of the remote and an increase of volume later revealed a news station. More importantly, it revealed the title “Monster Bill Rejected”.

Everyone went silent as they turned to listen, to read, and to try to fully comprehend it all. Edward was chattering away on the phone, but you hardly noticed as you gaped at the news reporter. “The bill has been shot down,” Edward went on to say, “meaning there will be no moving the monsters from their little city! They’re safe, girlie, they’re all safe! No camp or anything!”

You looked at Grillby and smiled wide, joy and relief flooding your veins. “Grillby, you realize what this means?!” In response, Grillby leaned over the bar, placed his warm hands against your cheeks, and kissed you deeply in celebration.

No moving, no wars, no isolation…they were, for the moment, safe from the humans!

Blushing and smiling like a fool from the display of public affection and celebration, you picked up the phone you had put down. “Edward, get all the others over to Grillby’s tonight – we’re celebrating!”

~

If ever a party was thrown at Grillby’s, it was that night. The doors remained opened despite the slight chill coming in – after all, there were so many bodies of humans and monsters that it remained fairly warm inside – and the liquor was flowing. Between you and Link, upbeat, happy songs floated throughout the room and out the door.

The bill which had made so many worry had been turned down. Monster Town was safe! Your friends were safe! You felt as though you were intoxicated though you hadn’t had much more than a glass or two of beer since the news. No, it was happiness that made you feel like this. It wasn’t alcohol, but joy that moved your body so freely on stage, that kept the laughter coming.

Grillby glowed brighter. Sans even did some sort of shuffle-dance with Edward – who was not the only one who hooted and howled at random points, as Papyrus soon was to take up the example. Undyne had broken a chair or two, but luckily Alphys had distracted her with the reluctant dance they were doing. You suspected Toriel and Frisk would have been there too if the crowd hadn’t been so…

You stopped in mid-song to squint past the lights. Was that…? “Frisk?” You called out in the mic, the band behind you falling apart briefly. When you jumped off stage barefoot – who needed shoes when you would just dance them to shreds? – the band continued a now instrumental version of the song. Link had to take down his shot before running up to save the stage, not that anyone had really noticed or minded.

“Frisk!” You called out as you made your way past the crowd to the small human child you saw on stage. “What are you doing here, kiddo? Where’s Toriel?!” You smiled wide despite this. Sans had heard their name from the mic and made his way over as well.

“Hey kiddo.” Sans smiled down at the kid, hands in pocket. Clearly he was wondering the same thing for his eyes scanned the area for a tall familiar. Then you noticed Frisk was wearing mismatched clothes.

Frisk signed furiously, then paused to repeat slower for you. You elbowed Sans perhaps a bit too hard without thinking, praying you didn’t read Frisk correctly the first time. “Hey, skele-man, tell me Frisk didn’t sign what they just did.” You felt a chill travel down your spine and it definitely wasn’t from the outside winds creeping in.

When Frisk did it again for Sans, a few tears fell from their eyes this time. Sans lost his smile and it was obvious that he was alarmed. This confirmed your fears. All the joy left your body, deflating you like a balloon. It felt like a rock was pressing against you, making it difficult for you to breathe. You looked over your shoulder at the bartender you loved – this couldn’t be happening.

An angry human mob was coming.

They had attacked Toriel’s house and now they were on their way here.

“Fuck.” You whispered before shouting, or trying to shout, to Link to stop the music. Said music, however, was too loud. Luckily Sans had a shortcut through the crowd and within a blink, he appeared next to Link.

The blond jumped when Sans nudged him. “mic if I borrow this?” If you were able to grade his pun, you’d have given him a C.

Yet another blink of an eye later and Sans stood before you with the mic offered. The band stopped. Everything seemed to stop, to fall silent. As you took the mic, you were faintly aware that Sans had picked up Frisk and that Edward had joined them.

You looked over the many familiar faces – humans and monsters alike – and felt a stone in the pit of your stomach. Were the last few hours just a dream? Had you hallucinated it all – had we all? A glimpse of hope and of a dream coming true…snatched as though…

Licking your lips, you prepared yourself. You had to warn these people. Now. “No one panic…everyone has to stay calm…but there’s a…a mob of humans coming over…they’re…they’re upset that the bill was overturned.” And it sounded like they were violent. Grillby caught on and started to move around the bar towards you. “Please, everyone carefully file out of the building and go home. Or…” Was that wise? To split up, that was? “Wait, no…”

Yet there were several humans who quickly left. You didn’t blame them. The remaining humans were rooted to the spot, perhaps out of fear or out of devotion, but all the monsters remained as well. Finally Undyne called out, “King Asgore should be alerted! We need to defend our city! Come on, who’s with me?!”

Papyrus called out but Sans looked up, placing Frisk in Edward’s arms. It was only then that you realized Frisk was barefoot, in their pajamas that had gotten dirtied on the travel over, and had a jacket with mismatched gloves. Your heart ached. You hoped Toriel was okay.

“bro, you can’t.”

Papyrus turned to his brother and seemed torn between thrilled and unnerved. “BUT WE MUST PROTECT THE TOWN AND ALL THE MONSTERS IN IT. ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE HERE.”

“Und-dyne and I w-will tell the K-King.” Alphys stuttered out. “W-We’ll see what he wants f-f-for us to do.”

You felt Grillby’s warmth and knew he was next to you. Talking into the mic once more, you said, “You can’t attack them unless they strike first – it has to be in self-defense. If not, this may be what they want. They want to paint you, us, in this foul image of being the monsters from their nightmares. We…you are. None of you are.” You were trembling. “They could just be here to rattle us. Do not attack them until they hit you first – do you understand? Even then, you have to run away if they do. This isn’t a joke, you need to get away if you can.” You hadn’t thought about cameras, about them framing the monsters. Self-defense or not, a monster attacking looked horrific on tape. “Forget the self-defense, just take shelter if they try something.” Grillby’s hand was on your shoulder. He grounded you from getting too far into hysterics.

You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know how to act. You were never in a battle before – no…that was Grillby. You turned to look up at him and said, “What should we do? Really? I’m not a leader, you are.”

Grillby looked surprised at the suddenness. He then looked over the small crowd of monsters and a few humans. He of all people would want to avoid a war – and a war was exactly what this mob wanted. They wanted an excuse, you both knew that. But how much damage would the monsters have to suffer to themselves and their possessions? Would it be too much to save them from war? Or would they just be continuously bullied? Surely the police were on their way but…a lot could happen in the mere minutes it might take for them to arrive.

Grillby squeezed your shoulder and held up two fingers upside, mimicking to run. You swallowed thickly and nodded. When you spoke again, you knew you’d be shaking in Grillby wasn’t there. “Grillby agrees that we should run if they attack.” Pause. “We cannot split up just yet…that might put more people in danger. Everyone, please step outside…but do not panic. It’ll be alright. We’ll…”

Voices could be heard outside. Your throat closed. The mob was here. Frisk buried their face in Edward’s shoulder. Edward scowled and stepped forward while the rest of the group was frozen. “Edward!” You whispered, following with the mic in hand. You flicked it off at the last second, hearing Link and the other bandmates following shortly afterwards.

The air outside was bitterly cold, more so since you had left Grillby’s touch behind. You, Edward, Frisk, Link, and the others stopped on the other side of the sidewalk, about a yard from the building where monsters slowly filed out of. Perhaps they were cautious or maybe even fearful. Whatever the case, they were going to see what was happening first. At least they didn’t panic.

The mob was in a great number, more than you were comfortable with. There were at least four times as many humans as your own pitiful group.  They had torches – yes, torches, dear gods, you thought, it felt like something out of Mary Shelley’s novel – and guns. Well, that certainly wasn’t out of any 19th century novel. You gripped the mic harder.

Edward was the first to speak, fueled by rage and alcohol’s weak sense of bravery. “The police have been contacted,” you hoped he was right, unless he referred to King Asgore, “so I suggest you all get the hell out of our town, now.”

There was a moment of silence before the mob’s leader spoke. He was a man of perhaps twenty-eight, maybe at most thirty, with thin, sharp features that the shadows only made more frightening. He sounded fairly well educated. “We will not leave until these freaks do! This is the surface – our land! We don’t want them here!”

Edward gritted his teeth. “The bill was struck down, it doesn’t matter what you want. This is harassment and possibly assault.” Depending on what happened to Toriel, that was.

 The man scowled, glaring. “Those freaks attacked us first!”

You could feel everyone else. Frisk shifted. No, Toriel couldn’t have…unless it was self-defense but even then…

The leader continued as though just realizing who he was speaking to, as though he had been staring at the monsters behind the small wall of humans all this time and now just looked at the wall. “What are you all even doing here, protecting those freaks?! You’re one of us, you’re human! They’ll kill you if you stay!”

Edward just about had it at that point. He shrugged off Link’s hand on his shoulder, a gesture that should have restrained him, and shouted, “You think our friends would really kill us?! You drove this sweet child out of bed in the middle of the night and had them come running for help! Who’s the threat here with your gun-wielding bull?!”

You knew that Grillby and Sans, as well as the other monsters, stayed a few feet behind the human-wall, so to speak. You knew that it pained them both greatly to keep away. You also knew, as they knew, that this was the safest route…for the moment. Still, their restraint, discipline, and worry would soon wear thin to the point of breaking.

“The monster kidnapped a child!” Another mobster shouted, referring to Frisk. A few others agreed.

You stepped forward this time, placing an arm across Edward and Frisk. You could feel yourself shivering from more than the cold, but willed your own outrage to warm you. “No monster has ever done such a heinous act to this child or another!” Your eyes adjusted fully to the night even with the torches and few lights. You saw the group before you better and it alarmed you further.

True, there were a few unshaven and unkept gentlemen, a few that were missing teeth and chewing tobacco – stereotypical of old westerns, really. There were also a few who looked well dressed and, possibly, well educated. There was a group of both classes and spheres of living – and that frightened you that they could join together on this matter, on hatred and fear.

“I have lived and worked in this town alongside all these monsters for the past several months. Nothing has befallen me. I have not seen any sort of violent or malicious act from any of them.” Not counting Grillby saving you, but that was another story since it had been a matter of life and death. “They have protected me, welcomed me, and I have seen that they just want to live in peace. Can’t you all fuck off and let them have it?”  

“They’ll turn on you.” The leader said so calmly that it was eerie. You felt a new wave of chills travel up and down your spine. “Just you wait. You lived here a year and nothing happened? Wait another. Their bloodthirst will come over once more. We’ve all heard the stories and tales. Monsters are monsters…they’ll want the country, the world for themselves one day. They’ll breed and overrun us all, then exterminate us! This is why we need to get rid of them now!”

“They would never!” You shouted, emotions winning over rational logic and argument. You were shaking fiercely now. “They would never harm the ones they love!”

The leader and a few others laughed at this. “They say they love you? You’re insane to believe it! They’ll use you and then kill you when they’re done! They say they want peace but that’s a lie too! They want to take over! Anyhow,” the man stared you down, studying your form, “what do you care? You’re not one of them. Are they keeping you prisoner?”

It was your turn to feel a hand on your shoulder to stop you from snarling, but it wasn’t Link’s hand this time. No, it was hot and welcomed. It was Grillby’s. He had finally stepped forward and grounded you once more like only he could. Sans must have shuffled up next to Edward as well. When you glanced back to see if you were right, you were slightly startled to see that the entire group of monsters had stepped away from the bar and behind the ‘human-wall’.

When you looked up at Grillby, he was staring straight ahead, appearing unbothered by the mob’s gasps and cruel words of his, and others’, appearances. You turned back to look at the mob. You felt more collected at the very least, supported. They were still shouting jeers until you spoke, “These monsters are our friends and this is our home. Now get the hell out of it.”

Suddenly there was a battlecry, a familiar one to you only because of the most recent practice with her. It was Undyne – and her blue spear! Not only that, but you heard a loud pounding of the earth, large footfalls and quick too. King Asgore!

Before you could react, someone in the mob shot their gun. Everyone jumped and you shouted, “Get down!” Grillby pulled you down, bumping against Edward and Frisk in the process as they ducked too. Just like that, chaos erupted.

Guns went off, spears and blue bones were thrown, and so much more. There were fist fights, shoving, running, and shouts. You tried to find Frisk, see if they were with Edward – they should be running away right now! There was just too many bodies to find them though. Soon with the mob and your group blending – bullets were disappearing thanks to magic – and you found yourself separated from Grillby.

A cry left your lips as you turned, reaching up with your free hand. The mob pushed away though, forcing Grillby, your beacon, your spotlight, to be pulled away further. Someone grabbed your hair and you yelped. Without thinking, you turned and slammed the mic against their head. A sickening crack was heard, the grip on your hair loosened, and a body stumbled away. Full of adrenaline, the broken mic now on the floor, you looked around for your friends. Faintly you heard what sounded like a machine – Mettaton?

Before you could call out for anyone, someone placed their hand over your mouth and started to drag you away. You tried to fight back but the cold sensation of a gun barrel against your back was evident through the dress. You were dragged away, struggling as much as you dared with such a threat to you. The chaotic group was shrinking away.

Without warning, you were turned around, a knee met your stomach and knocked the breath out of you. As you fought to inhale once more, you were flung over the man’s shoulder and he ran. It took more time than you liked to be able to breathe again – just as he planned. When you were able to though, you both were at the edge of the forest.

You raised your arm and slammed your elbow against the back of his head. The man cried out and fell forward, dropping you on the cold, hard ground. You tried to get up and run – shit, you were barefoot, how did you forget? – but you found yourself in a familiar position as before.

His hand was over your mouth, weapon pointed, and he was dragged you further into the woods. “Insane, brainwashed little bitch.” It was the leader of the mob! You suddenly bit into his hand, but he refused to let go entirely. Instead, as he cried out in pain, his arm went around your neck.

“Get off of me!” You screamed with a cracked voice. The gun in his free hand pointed at you, but you hardly took notice. All you knew was that you were being dragged away from town, from your friends, from your lover. You were being pulled into the dark of the forest with an unstable man and you were terrified for many reasons.

Still, his grip was strong around your neck. He had stopped walking and you caught onto what he meant to do as pressure increased against your windpipe. He was going to choke you into an unconscious state. You dug your nails into his arm and clawed at him, your heart hammering in your chest.

“Grillby!” You gasped out as though he could hear you all the way away. “Sans! Papyrus! Un…dyne…” You were losing what little vision the stars and moon offered of the forest. You were losing. You would never see your friends and your own heart again – they would never find you. You were done.

In one last desperate hope, you whispered, “Gaster…”

A solid darkness appeared around you both, but it wasn’t from a lack of consciousness. You heard your captor scream, the gun drop, and then shuffling. You fell to your knees gasping for air. You swore you saw something vividly white, a familiar face…

You ran.


	47. Chapter 47

The ground was hard and cold, it even held icy patches at times. Your feet must have been bleeding at the rate and treatment you were using them for. Your calves were burning in protest from the unexpected run that you didn’t plan or even stretch for. All you could think about was to get away – from the mob, from the leader, from Gaster.

What had you been thinking to utter his name again?! True, you were desperate and no one else was able to come to your rescue – but couldn’t you have saved yourself?! What was this damsel in distress nonsense, particularly when a villain was called forth?! Your lips were chapped, teeth chattering fiercely. You were in a dress…you weren’t outfitted for this type of weather.

Which way was home? It was dark. The moon offered only so much light and even then it wasn’t as generous as you would have hoped. Even with the branches still naked, you couldn’t tell one area of the forest apart from the next. How did that man drag you in?

That man…you shuddered not from the cold, but from the thought of what may have happened to him. Did he face the same fate that the Drug Folk did? You weren’t sure how to feel about that. In fact, you couldn’t feel anything at all – you were numb all over! If only there were a way to…

You heard movement and looked around. It was slight, but definitely more than a bunny. Nothing. No, you definitely heard something. It had been a shuffle of…of something. It was definitely something! Yet…nothing was around you.

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. This was too much. What was happening with your friends in town? Had the police arrived? Were they okay? Were your friends okay? You wanted to know so bad. A another shuffle made you jump and cry out, scowling at your own reaction immediately afterwards. “Who’s out there?!” You shouted, agitated.

Just as you turned to look around, darkness swallowed you whole.

~

Warmth. Your feet ached, but they were warm. Your entire body was warm. Were you home? Were you in Grillby’s arms? Consciousness came about, pushing you to find out the answer for yourself.

When you opened your eyes, you felt a mixture of disappointment and relief. No, there was no Grillby, but there was fire. You were in the Hotlands. You were inside a familiar building, but you could see the landscape through the windows, the heat filled the empty building. Well, it wasn’t empty anymore.

Your lips were dry and your throat was parched. How long had you been down here? A shiver traced your spine at the next thought. You knew who brought you here…you knew what darkness had followed and consumed you. It was the very same that had consumed that Mob Leader bastard.

“Gaster.” The name came out as a croak, but it worked.

A solid dark mass appeared at the corner of your eye. You didn’t look. You tensed. What now? You swallowed thickly once more, wishing for…

A cup of water appeared before you, held by a pale hand. You glanced up with surprise. He looked like he wanted to say something but – your phone! It wasn’t with you…did you even have it to begin with, at the bar? No, you must have left it back there. Damn. Still, you drank greedily and nodded in gratitude.

The man’s holey hands moved rapidly, but his signing wasn’t like the kind Frisk had taught you. You shook your head, unsure. He seemed to pause, to think, before gesturing for you to follow him. Wait, follow him into the depths of the building? You gripped the cup tighter – the cup, you realized at last, that must have been from Grillby’s old bar. You glanced down and saw a perfect thumbprint on the glass.

Glancing back up, you caught a pleading look from Gaster, a flicker really. Well, if you were going to stand any chance of understanding him…of him answering your questions at last…this was the only option. Anyway, who knew when your friends may rescue you? They probably didn’t know you were down there. You’d have to have Gaster help you out…quite a sticky situation. Of course you were nervous about him, possibly even scared despite his protection, but you needed a way out…and some questions answered. There were questions even Sans couldn’t answer, after all.

Gripping the glass, you followed the questionable man through the hall. Luckily you didn’t go far enough to be near that frightening machine again. He entered the third door to the right, but you paused at the second open room. Did you just see a bright yellow flash in there?

No…you had to be suffering delusions from the heat or the cold. Just…no. You followed in after Gaster and found yourself relieved when a computer, barely working, typed out his words for him. ‘Hello Note.’ Despite your confusion and hesitation, you felt your heart lighten at the nickname. ‘You’ve been quite busy tonight.’ A weak jest.

“What can I say, I tend to attract the worse sort of people…” Your eyes linger on the darkness that is Gaster for a moment longer. His expression didn’t flinch, assuming it could to begin with. “Why am I here?”

‘You were cold and inappropriately dressed for the environment.’ Very straight-forward and logical, like a scientist indeed.

You were aware of your bare feet briefly as you shifted your stance. “I mean,” you tried again with a hint more of calmness than expected, “why didn’t you bring me back to town? To Grillby…and Sans?” Ah, there it was. It wasn’t so much a ‘flinch’ but a flash of recognition across Gaster’s warped features. “You knew him.” It wasn’t a question. And more so, he knew Gaster.

‘I did. He was my assistant.’

You recalled the machine that had frightened you before. “You told me once,” your voice sounded strange to your own ears, “that you and your…team…had extracted Determination from humans…that you injected it into yourself and then you became as you are now.” Pause. “You said last time…it sounded like…” another long pause, this time you were losing your nerve, “…the Determination, maybe the souls, of the people before it – of the Drug Folk and more – are…trapped, living in that machine. Is that…accurate?” The last word came out as a squeak. You didn’t want to know the answer, but fucking hell, you needed to.

There was no response right away. Perhaps Gaster knew of your internal conflict. After all, if that…machine had kept someone’s determination and, possibly, soul…had extracted in a way – in which you had no idea if it was pleasant or agony to begin with – then that would also mean that Sans had assisted in such a…a…unnatural act. A cruel…act.

You weren’t sure how you’d feel about Sans after that.

So for better or worse, perhaps from an understanding Gaster possessed of you, his response was not an answer, but a question. ‘Tell me, Note, do you see things around here when you visit? Bright yellow sparkles? Stars?’

The question threw you off because you had indeed seen one, or thought you did, just moments ago. Blinking twice, you nodded slowly. “Just now, in the hall…”

You swore you saw Gaster’s smile grow. He stepped forward in excitement and you stepped back, startled more so than anything. His hands flew with symbols you couldn’t understand, moved in such a way that made you a bit dizzy. When he realized at last that you weren’t following, he forced his words back to the computer.

‘YOU ARE THE NEW PLAYER. YOU CAN SAVE ME, NOTE. WILL YOU SAVE ME?’

The words were all capitalized to show his excitement. You blinked twice as you re-read the response, still confused. “Player?” You looked at Gaster, waiting for further explanation. You recalled Sans’ talk, but…

‘As the player, you can edit the code. You can write me back into it – you can make me exist again, Note!’

Code? Wait, code? Your mind was running a hundred miles an hour, trying to catch up to his excitement. Add him…back to…existence? You placed a hand to your forehead. A headache was on its way. Code…player…wasn’t there something in Frisk’s journal that mentioned seeing a…a code? The stars?

When you inhaled and let your hand fall, you felt a creeping dizziness start to set in. Your eyes met Gaster’s, trying to comprehend. “Write you in…but…why didn’t Frisk do that already?” You were able to speak a lot steadier than you expected.

‘It was too risky for Frisk, they could have broken the code.’

Risk? Broken the code? You felt cold despite being in the Hot Lands. If Gaster hadn’t been so thrilled, he would have caught your dread and realized he had said the wrong thing. “What…what happens if you…break the code?” A heavy sense of dread set in the pit of your stomach. You had an idea already.

‘The timeline may reset, it may stop working, it may be deleted…there is no certain telling what may happen if it...’

Your face turned pale and your expression horrified. He realized then that he had unintentionally been talking you out of it. Quickly he tried to recover. ‘With guidance, however, the code would be perfectly well. Everything would continue as it is now – but I would be here again. I could help.’

“Have you ever…messed with the…the code before?” You asked weakly. You weren’t referring to his accident of writing himself out of the code to begin with – a code which you were still struggling to wrap your mind around since it implied the code was…life. Your life. Everyone’s life.

He hesitated. He didn’t need to respond after that for you knew. He had never edited the code before.

You felt sick suddenly. You were able to see the yellow stars more clearly and frequently as time went on. Frisk couldn’t. And here was a questionable scientist, one who very well tortured those in the name of answers and safety, asking you to risk it all, everyone’s life and existence, everyone’s happiness, to bring him back – to risk Grillby and you...for him.

You blinked and found yourself sitting on the floor, dizzy like a rolling ball. As you started to fall backwards, you saw Gaster’s concerned expression, heard the clicking of the keyboard, saw a flash of a word on the screen – ‘Note – before you fell into darkness again.

When you opened your eyes once more, you saw bright orange and yellow.

“Grillby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...should we risk damaging the code and everything we know/hold dear to write Gaster back in?
> 
> In the next chapter: Aftermath of the mob, Grillby and Sans moments, some floof...and lots of internal struggling with both Gaster and the intolerant mob.


	48. Chapter 48

Nearly an hour had passed and still you hadn’t let go if Grillby’s hand. When you awoke in the Hotlands and in his arms, you had held onto him as though he were your only anchor in a storm. There was that chant again, that prayer of a foreign, lost language. The prayer of gratitude of a safe return, wasn’t it?

You whispered your own nonsense to him, reassurances and brief hiccups of confessed fear, relief, and loving sentiments. When he helped you stand, your legs nearly dropped you down once more. Sans offered with a bit of surprise a pair of shoes. You nodded, thanking him wordlessly as you put them on. With the help of Sans’ magic and Grillby to lean on, you three left the Underground and arrived shortly at the bar.

You were shocked, even a bit horrified, at seeing the damage done to the place. Windows shattered, the sign busted, the door nearly off the hinge, some tables tossed around…but the stage remained untouched for the most part. No doubt a few bodies had flown on and off of it, but nothing was damaged. At least there was that since tech equipment was expensive.

You had hardly looked away from the man of fire, behaving more moth than human. You had to be sure that he was real, that you both were together, that he was safe…that this timeline was safe. If you looked at Sans, you feared your reaction. Would you sob, break down and explain everything or just…well. You didn’t want to think of the possibilities. Not when you were full to the brim with questions and uncertainties.

If Grillby had been selectively mute in public with friends before, he was even quieter after the fight. He was tense and on guard, unsurprisingly. Perhaps, if you knew him as well as you thought you did, he was even regretting not sending you away to your own kind in order to have prevented this. But, as you both knew, what were a few cuts, bruises, and trauma to the love you both shared?

 “Doll!” A familiar voice rang out. “You’re safe!” Link came limping towards you with an ice pack over his eye. He dropped the ice long enough to hug you. You hugged him back with the one arm you had free, the other all but glued to the fire man next to you.

“Link, you’re alright!” You nearly gasped with relief. You had assumed everything was alive, otherwise Sans and Grillby would have mentioned it down Underground, but to see him injured startled you. You weren’t prepared to see everyone else’s injuries. “What happened?”

Link glanced at Grillby, then at the others – humans and monsters – who were cleaning slowly. He replaced the ice pack and leaned on his good foot. “When Big ol’ Kingman arrived with Undyne after you, the fight worsened for a moment before it stopped completely. I don’t think anyone realized how…tall this guy was.” Pause. “He’s ginormous! You really need to see him for yourself.”

The King…you shook your head. Best not to, given what you knew from Frisk’s journal. “He stopped the fight just by showing up?” Grillby stood protectively next to you, his warmth against your side.

“Long enough for the cops to finally arrive and pull those bastards off of us all.” Link frowned. “The King talked to the cops for a bit before they left. I think there’s going to be a patrol car or four roaming the area every few hours.” You shivered. “What happened to you?”

You felt Grillby tense beside you. You shook your head. It wasn’t the right time or place to speak of such things. Not to mention…the leader was gone. Gone-gone. Like, ‘file a missing persons but expect him to show up on Unexplained Mysteries twenty years later’ sort of gone. All thanks to Gaster…

You went to help clean up the place – having shoes on near broken glass helped – but Grillby tugged gently at your hand. He shook his head and nodded to the door and, by proxy, to Sans who stood there with his hands in his pockets.

You opened your mouth to protest, but you only let go of a yawn instead. Your legs, which you had managed to forget about during Link’s short story, were still trembling. You were exhausted, if not mentally then physically. You nodded reluctantly.

The two monsters exchanged a look and a silent conversation. With that, Grillby let Sans take you to the apartment before going to help with the cleanup. When you both entered the apartment, you kicked off the shoes and debated whether or not to go shower. You meant to offer some ketchup to your skeleton-guard, but as soon as you sat down on the couch – just for a moment, to clear your head – you were out like a light.

When you woke who-knows-how-much-time-later, you noticed it was dark outside. There was a slight shift across from you – somehow you must have laid down on the couch after your sit-down. You look up to see Sans leaning against the kitchen archway.

“I was starting to get…bonley around here.” He joked as he watched you as you lie on the couch. You thought to grade his pun – B – but your attention shifted to him rather his pun. His forever smile was bright as ever, his eyes dark other than the pinpricks of light. In all sense, he looked a bit scary when one thought about it. You could see how other humans made that mistake. He could be quite alarming…

But you knew he meant no harm. There was a sort of warmth in his bones that you sensed. It was something you had noticed when you first met…at that old bar…your old job. The first night you two had met and he offered you a shortcut home, you had asked if you could trust him. He had said that you shouldn’t, but tonight was different. That night, that night was different.

It was heartbreaking all over again to recall what he had meant. You shouldn’t trust him to keep you safe – not to hurt you, he would never hurt you – except for that night in which the past timelines had proven he had kept you safe.

And now you wondered if he should trust you to keep them, him, safe…

Your eyes watered suddenly. You blinked and a few tears fell. Sans stood taller and looked surprised. “Kid?” He stepped over in concern. You sat up to make room for him all while rubbing furiously at your eyes, refusing to give in.

“It’s nothing,” you mutter unconvincingly, “it’s nothing, I just…I was thinking…about when we met.”

Sans would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. He sat down at your feet. “when we met? what brought that on?”

You swallowed thickly as you looked up at him, feeling suddenly cold. You had to tell him…especially now since you doubted you would be alone with him anytime soon. He had to know, he had to be aware…you wanted his thoughts.

“I saw…him again.” To speak his name would be to invite him here – or perhaps it felt more like a curse. Whatever it was, you didn’t want to say it out loud. Sans’ eyes flashed blue briefly. “He confirmed that I…” your stomach churned slightly, “…I am the ‘new player’.” As if it all were just a game…

“is that all he said?” Sans asked cautiously.

You didn’t want to say it. You didn’t want to vocalize it, to make it feel more real. You had to though. Closing your eyes, you whispered, “He asked me…if I could…write him back into the code…so he may exist again.”

Silence.

You opened your eyes, almost half expecting to see an empty space where Sans had been, but was startled at the site. His eyes were ‘closed’ or at the very least dim enough to portray a simple skull…a frightening sign of death. You weren’t sure how, but you felt and sensed as if he had gone still and cold. At the same time, you felt the energy balled up and restrained within him – barely.

When he opened his eyes again, you flinched – they were blue. His forever-smile suddenly seemed mocking. Yet despite this appearance, his words, though stilted with emotion, were not meant to be threatening. “did he now?” He was…angry at Gaster, you realized. Perhaps…perhaps even angry at himself for not realizing it sooner.

You willed away the shiver that scaled down your spine. “Sans, you told me once to ask about that…machine down there on a day that you were strong enough to face my reaction. You also told me months ago to visit you after reading Frisk’ diary,” which you hadn’t done due to fear, shock, and then the Drug Folk ‘slip up’. “I need you to be strong for me, for everyone, and tell me right now. Are there any reasons why I shouldn’t bring…him back?”

You had to know. You had to face your own fears and learn about both Gaster and Sans…even if you didn’t want to. You had to know as much as possible, as many facts as one could, if you were going to risk losing everything for this royal scientist.

And so far, Sans’ reaction wasn’t promising.

“heh. well…let’s start off easy.” Sans’ gaze dimmed slightly. “what happened with Frisk and…the other one…had to happen. it was the only way I could protect my friends…or try to, at least.” You nodded. You could understand. You did understand. Frisk’s other…whatever it was, Sans’ awareness of repeating, yet different timelines, the bloodshed, the violence…

But you wanted to know about the harder stuff. You wanted to know about the truth, which is rarely so easy. “And the machine?” You forced yourself to ask before you lost your nerve. “He said you were his assistant…as royal scientist…and…”

Determination. Injected. Extraction. The screams…the horrible, horrifying screams that seemed trapped in that thing…you closed your eyes for a moment.

When Sans spoke, soft but steady, you looked at him once more. “I was his assistant, yeah…we worked with Alphys sometimes too. Asgore wanted us to find out if…there was any way to leave.” He wasn’t looking at you. “we had always known that human determination was stronger than us. so at the time, as any scientist would think, it seemed like a good idea to…extract the determination. if we could harvest it, hold it, use it...”

A moment passed. His head was lowered ever so slightly. You hardly dared to breathe. “i don’t know why I can remember all of this. I don’t know why I can remember him after he was erased. it’s only fragments of that past, but enough to know what I had done.” He paused. His fists clenched in his lap. “extracting the determination from the human was easy enough…but we weren’t really…careful or considering in how we did it. we weren’t worried too much about how to do it…heh, humanely.”

The screams.

You struggled to wrap your mind around it. You tried to picture, against your better judgement, this skeleton performing such actions. You felt cold. “And…the humans? After…after they were…?”

“died.” He stated simply and bluntly.

Another moment of silence passed. You tried to comprehend it all. “How many?” When Sans didn’t answer after a minute, you felt sick. “More than five?” He nodded. “More than ten?” He nodded, slower this time. You had to swallow back some bile. “More than….fifteen?” He shook his head. Oh, so somewhere between ten and fifteen, how lovely.

You had to turn on the couch, to plant your feet on the floor and place your head in between your legs. It helped with the nausea. From this position, once you felt settled enough, you asked, “Every human and monster has a soul.” Fact. “So what happened to…theirs?” When he didn’t respond right away, you added as you sat up, blood rushing from your head. “When I turned that machine on when you first found me, I heard these…these terrible, terrible screams.” Your voice choked briefly. “They were from the Drug Folk, he told me. He…” he was still experimenting, torturing, finishing a problem, even now. “Are they trapped after…?” You didn’t want to hear the answer.

Sans’ expression of surprise with a hint of horror spoke louder than his words though. “they’re…not supposed to be.”

And yet, they had been…

What was Dr. Gaster, royal scientist, doing?

~

Sans and your friendship had survived trial and foul truth over and over again before. It would survive this as well, you knew. Shortly after the unnerving realization that Gaster was doing more than he was saying, that he was hiding something, Grillby returned to the apartment.

Since that night about a week later, things had been…awkward with Sans. Not awkward, really, but…a bit uneasy. It would go away, as all had before. You were sure of it and even he sensed it surely. One did not go through hell and high water just to part at the next challenge. At least, you weren’t the type.

You had been meaning to visit Frisk since that night, but you never had a moment to spare. Between fixing up and serving the bar, as well as the dance job, you were always busy. When you weren’t, Grillby preferred for you to be near him. You didn’t argue because that was the same sentiment you felt as well.

One night in particular, you had been thinking about your monster friends and that mob. Over New Years, you had wished and sworn to help them somehow. You had made a blog that was as empty as the Underground right now. Given the recent attacks, you should have been able to think of something to say. You should have been leading Monster Rights groups or something. You should be doing something to fulfill that promise of yours…but you weren’t.

No, between your jobs and this distressing thought, you were also consumed by the thing that Gaster had requested of you. To edit the code…to add him back. Could you do that without fucking up the timeline, this timeline? Would it all reset? Would it just morph into something perverse and unusual? And what would Gaster do once he was back here? How would the humans react to him? How would the monsters?

So deep in your worrisome thoughts, you nearly missed the new song playing. You blinked and looked up. Was that…that was! ‘Shall We Dance’ from ‘The King and I’ started to play. As you placed your tray down with a hint of confusion – you hadn’t played this, after all – you nearly jumped when a warm hand tapped your shoulder. When you turned, Grillby bowed before you like a gentleman and held his hand out.

It took little time to realize what he was asking. Before everyone, he was asking if you would like to dance with him. And more so of all songs, this one. You smiled. How could you not say yes? With a soft pink blush to compliment his soft indigo, you took his hand and walked onto stage.

One, two, three, one, two, three…you both roamed and glided across the stage just like it the show. You couldn’t help but smile, glad that Grillby was, indeed, focusing on the ‘now’. ‘Now’ was all we have. There is the ‘was’ and the ‘will be’, but ‘now’ is present. We don’t even know what may or may not happen, what has or has not happened, but we know what is occurring at this very moment.

And as Grillby twirled you, your gaze meeting his readily, you swore you wouldn’t trade ‘now’ for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters! Next chapter: A visit to Frisk, more thinking, more Grillby cuteness...


	49. Chapter 49

It took a couple days to settle Grillby’s nerves enough to leave his side for fifteen minute breaks. By that time, however, you felt the need to see Frisk so greatly that you convinced him to take you to visit with Toriel and the child. The bar would survive, you urged him.

So one day, you knocked at Toriel’s door with the man of fire behind you. After Toriel invited you both in, you went to check in on Frisk as Grillby talked with Toriel. You swore you heard Asgore’s name said by the goat-mom. No doubt he was heavily involved with the community, both human and monster, after the incident.

Frisk sat near a window and for a moment, you wondered if it was due to the mob the other day. Otherwise they looked rested enough, you thought. There were no lingering physical effects, not even a cold, from that night. You smiled a bit, your worries put on pause. “Hey Frisk.”

They looked up and waved a greeting before running over. When they hugged you, you felt a sharp pang of relief and adoration. You knelt down and hugged them back. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.” You muttered.

Frisk stepped back and signed that they had had many cups of hot cocoa and several slices of butterscotch-cinnamon pie since that night, and therefore was doing great. You couldn’t help but chuckle at this. “Yes, that’s a solution to fix all problems.” You agreed, thinking of your own source of warmth.

You glanced over your shoulder, hearing Toriel moving in the kitchen. No doubt Grillby was there, either helping or just watching. Thinking that this would be your best chance, you looked back at Frisk. “Hey, I wanted to…ask you something. It’s about…” You weren’t sure how to carry on. Truthfully, you felt guilty for breaking the child’s newfound peace by drugging up the past, even if it was your present.

Frisk signed, ‘The man who speaks with his hands?’

You felt a shiver down your spine at the irony. “You heard the Riverperson’s warning?” That was why it sounded so familiar. It was that boat person from the Underground. Frisk nodded, their mood shifting to a serious nature. Plopping onto the floor, you sat with your legs crossed and willed away the thought, the sensation, that…he…was watching. “Even in another time, that’s what they told you?” They nodded again.

You weren’t sure where to go from there. It wasn’t that you hadn’t anything to say – you had loads to say. It was just…you had so much to say that…you weren’t sure what to speak first. After all, Frisk, despite their journal-filled adventures and several lives lived, was a child still.

You thought of something Sans had mentioned. “Can you still see the…stars?” To reset timelines. You knew the answer, but this was as good as any of an introduction to the topic that had plagued you with worry.

Frisk shook their head. You tried to ignore the goosebumps on your arms. “I can.” You whisper. “I can see them when I go underground.”

There was a moment where Frisk tried to grasp the importance of this, to accept it as reality. Then their hands flew into signs, they spoke too rapidly for you to catch it all. You understood the sentiment though: if you were the New Player, if He was involved, then…

“He’s asked you too?!” You felt your head spin briefly. When Frisk nodded again, you hugged yourself. “And…why didn’t you do it?” Clearly they hadn’t done it. If so, he would be here now.

As excited as Frisk’s signing was momentarily ago, their signing was slow and deliberate this time.

‘Not safe.’

You felt the blood leave your face. Your head started to spin. Thankfully you were sitting down or you may have collapsed. Safe…it wasn’t safe…for who? Why not? What would he do? You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

It was only when something warm touched your back did you startle. You looked up and felt weak with relief. “Hey.” The poet in you spoke to the man who had leaned over your pale figure.

Grillby tilted his head. Were you alright? You nodded weakly and stood with his help, gladly leaning into his firm body. Your cheek rest against his shoulder, nose pressed to his neck. His hand rubbed small circles on your lower back, sensing something had distressed you – but whatever could Frisk had said, or signed, to make you so ill at ease?

Frisk reached up and tugged on Grillby’s vest. They signed something that you couldn’t see at first. Grillby then nodded. He leaned forward and spoke gently into your ear, not due to shyness near the child, but as a means of comfort, “Both Frisk and their mother has invited us to have a slice of pie and cup of milk. Would you like that, my dear?”

Comfort food sounded perfect. More so, a slice of normality sounded even better. “Please.” You nod. Still in his arms, you both followed after Frisk who traveled the short distance to the dining room.

When you stepped inside, Toriel nearly startled you as she rushed forward to hug you. “You look absolutely pale! Are you ill? Is everything alright, child?” You had to keep from laughing at the last part. Of course, you thought, you were a child to her; Toriel was older than you by…well. And she was ever so the mother figure.

“I’m alright,” you assure, “I just…took a brief turn. All better now.” Pause. “Is that butterscotch I smell?” You hoped to distract her.

“Oh yes, of course! Let me get you and Frisk a slice. Grillby, would you like one as well?” She went to cut into the pie, the glasses of milk already set out. Grillby shook his head. Friends as they were, he didn’t like to eat in public.

As they sat and ate, Toriel talked of the most common things. It was a relief, a much needed conversation to listen to. She spoke of Frisk’s dancing lessons, of the town’s progress, of the fireplace and so forth. She mentioned having seen the others – Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, so forth – a few days back.

“I’m sorry it took us so long to visit,” you said as you set your fork down, “I think we were both trying to rebuild after what happened.” Both physically and mentally, of course. “I’m so glad you’re both okay though.”

Toriel nodded, understanding. She had a brief serious mood take over, her gaze heavy on Frisk. Of course she knew what night you were talking about. Frisk had traveled in the cold in her pajamas to get help. “I hope that will be the last time such an incident happens…” She mused quietly. It went unsaid that she suspected it might not be so.

Grillby’s hand found yours under the table and squeezed. You squeezed back to reassure him. Never happen again…if only. Your jaw tensed slightly. If you could help it…hadn’t you made a promise to help your friends during New Year? What had you done for that? That blog you were hoping to start was blank and pitiful…

Now would be the best time to say something to the world.

Swallowing thickly, you willed away the anxiety-ridden thoughts. No need to alarm any of her friends. “Frisk, I’ve asked Papyrus and both he and Sans seem okay with it; would you like to have a movie night with them this week?”

Striving for normality in the midst of the world falling apart…

~

Not safe…it wasn’t safe to let Gaster back into this world.

Beware the man who speaks with his hands…the Riverperson, somehow, warned about him as well…

And his own behavior…the machines…Sans’ tale of the man’s experiments…

You were distracted on the walk home. You were faintly aware that Grillby’s warm hand engulfed yours, but you couldn’t think of any light conversation to have. You were wondering about the man who did not exist, who, maybe, shouldn’t exist…

When you got back to the apartment, you watched as Grillby went to the bedroom to change. He had been quiet as well. Then again, if you hadn’t been terribly talkative, why should he be? You felt a sharp pang of guilt. Here you were thinking about Gaster, consumed by whether or not to help him, and you were all but ignoring the man who mattered the most in your life.

Slipping off your shoes, you quietly walked to the bedroom. He was in the midst of changing, his vest, bowtie, and shirt off. You felt your face warm at the man’s quasi-nudity. Devious and wanting, you stood behind him and reached around, undoing his belt. When he startled from the surprise, you kissed his shoulder.

This normality was a bit easier to indulge in…

~

A week later, you sat outside of Edward’s shop. You still hadn’t come to a decision about the Gaster-thing. Even when you, Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans had gotten together the other day for movies, such a topic wasn’t brought up. Why would it be when the intent of the event was to relax?

And anyway…this was something you had to decide, something you had to live with no matter the decision. The curse of the New Player, perhaps? As a result, you sat outside with a jacket tightly around you. On your lap was a notebook. When all else failed, there was the whole ‘make a list’ option…

Exist:

Everyone has the right to exist.

G saved you several times from certain death.

He is lonely.

Not-existing, but not being dead either, is a terrible way to live.

He’s a scientist, he may be able to change the world.

He’s been nothing but kind to me.

 

Don’t Exist:

Frisk said it wasn’t safe.

Sans seems on the fence.

He’s a scientist, he may be able to change the world.

I may mess up the Code and ruin everything.

 

Perhaps if he swore to not experiment on folks anymore…maybe if he promised to live by the ethics set by Review Boards and whatnot. Maybe…you closed your eyes.

He’s been nothing but kind to you, you thought. He’s helped you. He’s been so sad, so lonely in that non-existent world of his. He’s a genius, you added, meaning he could make the world a better place. He might help the humans like the monsters more if he could help your species somehow.

Equally, he could make the humans loathe the monsters by…well. He’s a genius.

Your thoughts were all over the place, the list hadn’t helped as much as you wished. You folded the list and put it away. Gaster…what should you do?

…You had to at least try. Hadn’t he saved you from the Drug Folk? Hadn’t he helped you with the Mob Leader just the other week? You owed him at least this much, to try the Code. You had to help him exist again. What sort of life were you condemning him to if you didn’t? To exist, yet not exist, to be a ghost but not be dead…

How hadn’t he gone insane yet?

Gaster was your friend. Gaster had helped you, saved you…monsters could change just as people could change. He may not want to experiment as he did before because the monsters were on the Surface now. There was no need for experiments…

You had to help him.

So you got on your bike and went home. First though, you decided to make a side stop at Mt. Ebott. The weather was chilly, but the walk from the road to the Underground entrance warmed you. When you dropped in, you went towards the closest star you could find, one in the Hotlands.

You could almost feel Gaster over your shoulder, excited as a dog as you walked towards your destination. You dare not speak his name, not yet. You knew he was near, lingering like a spirit, but he wouldn’t show himself until you asked. He wouldn’t show until you asked for his help with the Code.

There was the star, the bright ball of light just down the way. All you had to do was reach it, touch it, and call for the man with a void in his hands. All you had to do…was risk everything, change everything…

It was the right thing to do…right?


	50. Chapter 50

Trembling as if in a snowstorm, you reached up to the touch the star. It felt…safe. You weren’t sure how to describe it, but if ‘safe’ was a sensation one could touch, this was it. Of course it would, you thought, it was a time to save, to pause, to rest. Of course it was safe.

But what you were planning to do was the very opposite of safe. It was risk. It was danger. It was potential to screw it all up, one way or another. And because of that, after this thought, you felt that safety spoil into something sharp, distasteful. You frowned.

There was the ‘menu’ before you. You stared up, gaping. It said your name, “LV1”, some numbers, and the location you stood. You shuddered at the words ‘Continue’ and ‘Reset’. No, never the last one, you swore. But here it was, the menu. The star.

So how did you access the code?

As loathe as you were to admit it, you needed the scientist.

“Gaster.” Your voice cracked and his name sounded more of a croak than anything. Instantly you felt a shift in the air. When you blinked, you saw a solid glob of black appear beside you from the corner of your eye. You resisted a shriek of surprise.

Your phone buzzed.

‘Note! You’re here!’

You swallowed thickly and nodded. After a moment, you managed to speak, “I-I am. How…do I…?”

Your phone buzzed again. Almost as if in a daze, you did as he suggested and ‘clicked’ a few things on the menu. You felt your head start to spin as you did. When you came to fully once more, you stared at a bunch of…well, code. Computer language. Program language.

As if this life were just a game…

‘According to my theory, all you should have to do is add my name along the fourteenth row there.’ The text said.

You looked up and the words that spoke nonsense, the jumbled bunch of letters. “Your name?” You mumble, heart racing.

His name…the Code…you frowned. You felt sick. You felt physically ill. You looked at Gaster, then at the menu once more. The cogs in your head started to turn, to produce actual thought. If this was the right thing to do…why did it feel so disgustingly wrong? Why did you feel ready to vomit? Why did you feel the need to come here without Sans, without Frisk’s blessing?

Not safe.

Scientist.                         

You recalled Frisk’s and Sans’ warnings. These two knew him more than you did, knew him better in some ways. Sans at the very least knew Gaster when he existed. You felt a chill come over you. He had worked with Gaster…that had so much more weight than your experience with him.

A mysterious being that helped you by torturing and killing the people who may have killed you? Oh yes, he had sounded like a Guardian Angel. Even now, you felt like you owed him.

But this was also once a man, a skeleton, who had experimented and more on children, on humans. This was a man who loved scientist so much that he went to the extreme and used an untested method, a theory, only to find himself…melted, really. And now…now he wasn’t even in this reality, technically.

A man like that was dangerous. A man who held that level of curiosity and speculation would never stop short until his desires were slaked. He wouldn’t change over a course of a life or a non-life. He was the same, he had to be. Surely his torture, his experiments, with the Drug Folk proved it. It just so happened that those people were ‘bad’, but he would have done it with ‘good’ people as well, if given the chance.

And you were about to give him that chance.

You crossed your arms and stepped back from the star, from him. The menu and the code disappeared then. He looked at you with surprise, confusion. Your phone buzzed but you didn’t look at it. You already knew what it said.

Not only that…but his theories weren’t always right. Sure, that was science, that was part of the field…but if he was wrong about where to place his name…if it messed up the timeline…oh. That was far too grand a risk to take. If he was wrong in the name of science, so many things would change, would suffer possibly from it.

Who were you to decide so many fates?

You were the New Player, you thought bitterly, the brightness of the star almost blinding. You took another step back. He stepped forward, cautious, uncertain. If you messed it up, you would never see Grillby again. You may never see him at all, depending on how it all worked out. Your life, the life you had right this moment, may never be replicated again.

You shook your head, heart pounding. “No.” You managed to speak at last. “No, I can’t do this. I can’t.” Gaster looked disappointed as though he had been expecting this. “There’s too much at risk…too many lives…both if it works and if it doesn’t work.” You closed your eyes briefly to gain some strength back. You were startled to feel some tears travel down your cheek. “I’m so, so sorry Gaster…but I can’t do it.”

There was no buzz of your phone. There was no movement. There was no ‘voice’ in the way he spoke.

When you opened your eyes, you saw…nothing. Just the star and you. Gaster wasn’t there. You were tempted to call out his name again, to look around. It wouldn’t work, you felt. It wasn’t that it was impossible or even a bad choice…but it just wouldn’t work if you tried to find him once more.

He was gone for…for now? Forever? You weren’t sure.

What you did feel certain about was this: you made the right decision.

~

Your name was shouted in greeting by the usual patrons when you walked into Grillby’s. You hardly noticed though. Instead, your gaze traveled the bar until it landed on a source of light, on the bar owner, the man, love, and light of your life. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him.

As if hypnotized, you walked over and walked around the bar to him. Your arms went around him in an instant, making him nearly drop the cloth and glass he had been working on. Before he could tilt his head in confusion, your lips pressed against his. It was urgent, needy, and full of relief, of joy.

You heard something soft hit the ground then a sharp clink against the bar – he had dropped the towel and put the glass haphazardly on the counter. Immediately after, his arms wrapped around your waist. Your body pressed flush against his, your hands traveled up to graze his hair.

Complete…that’s what the feeling was. You felt complete when you were with him. You couldn’t fathom how you had managed to live until you met him. You couldn’t imagine living without him now. Even if the timeline reset and you were back at your old apartment with your old jobs, you knew you’d be missing something, feeling that something was lost.

When you pulled away for air, you saw, with great amusement, that his face was a vivid indigo blue. “You’re blushing.” You tease with a grin.

The cheers and claps from the patrons reminded you why. You laughed softly and, arms still around the man, you looked out to the many people. Humans and monsters gathered around, drinking, eating, talking…cheering. This is what you wished other people could see and understand. If you could take this moment, the very essence of this, and bottle it up to show to the world…

You felt like you had a sense of responsibility to these people, to these monsters. Everyone in this bar and this town, you had to try your best to protect. Wasn’t that the weight of responsibility of being the New Player as well? Didn’t it double as?

The door opened and in stepped Sans, a chorus of his name being voiced. When he got to the bar, he sat on the stool and waved. “hey kid, hey Grillbz. the usual for me.” Pause. “gettin’ all…hot and bothered at the bar, are we?” You and the bartender still held one another at this point.

You felt your own face warm, knowing Grillby’s blue was only darkening, and laughed. “C, Mr. B.” You graded his pun with a pang of familiarity. If this night had taught you anything, it was to cherish every moment. You untangled yourself from Grillby and grabbed a bottle of ketchup, placing it before the skeleton.

As Sans took the bottle, you walked around and hugged the skeleton. He paused, bottle half-tilted. Although you didn’t say it, although you didn’t look it, he knew something had happened…or, more importantly, didn’t happen. Without voicing it, he understood what decision you had made.

He put the bottle down and hugged you back, silently showing you his support, his approval. You felt the sting of tears in your eyes for a moment but quickly blinked them away, refusing to worry the man of fire. When you stood back up, your eyes met the pinpricks of light that were Sans’ eyes. He winked.

“How about a song?” Someone called out to you.

You looked up just as a few other patrons agreed. Link had called in – he had tentatively broken his arm after a training session with Undyne and was at the hospital to confirm or deny this – so they had been subjected to the evil jukebox. That was no way to spend an evening, you thought.

With a glance up at Grillby, who had at least picked up the cloth from the floor and nodded, you shrugged and jumped up on stage. You hadn’t warmed up or even thought of any song in particular. “Give me a minute to find something.” You said into the mic, thumbing through the ipod that would play the ‘karaoke’ version of whatever you wanted to sing. A live band was better, but this was going back to your roots when you first sang up here.

You shivered. It felt like years ago. In reality, it hadn’t even been one!

And look, look at how much you had changed! Direction, purpose, motivation, responsibility…love, joy, happiness, determination…friends, a lover, would-be family…you could almost laugh at the next thought. You went from wanting something more in life, more than a singer at a club and a waitress by day, to being content with your lot, to being a singer in a fabulous bar of friends and good food and a dance instructor – and, okay, a waitress as well on some nights. Still, it hadn’t been the jobs that you were so unhappy about, it wasn’t even your own life that you were so unhappy with…it had been the company. Or, more so, the subtle lack of.

Now look at you. You were surrounded by friends, loves, and purpose to keep it all, to protect it, to experience it all. Fuck, you thought in awe, you had purpose, you had personality, you had spunk now. You were protective, strong, you knew what you wanted. You were determined.

Yes, you were full of Determination.

A chill traveled down your spine, but warmth immediately wrapped around your being. Your eyes met Grillby’s behind those glasses of his. This Determination and purpose in life, these people in your life, had made it all worth living and experiencing.

You had changed so much, not entirely on your own, but with the assistance of these folks around you, near and far.

You knew which song to start off with.

‘It's not simple to say  
That most days I don't recognize me  
That these shoes and this apron  
That place and it's patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them  
It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl  
  
She's imperfect but she tries  
She is good but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up  
And baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine  
  
It's not what I asked for  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For the girl that I knew  
  
Who'll be reckless just enough  
Who'll get hurt but  
Who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised  
And gets used by a man who can't love  
And then she'll get stuck and be scared  
Of the life that's inside her  
Growing stronger each day  
'Til it finally reminds her  
To fight just a little  
To bring back the fire in her eyes  
That's been gone but it used to be mine  
  
Used to be mine  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine’

Slow and perhaps slightly somber, but it was beautiful. More so, it wasn’t a song from the jukebox. The crowd cheered softly, clapped and called for another. You laughed at their excitement and promised to have a more…up-beat one. You looked through the iPod and smiled.

As the song started…

‘I'm in a little bit of trouble  
And I'm in real deep  
From the beginning to the end  
He was no more than a friend to me  
  
The thought is makin' me hazy  
I think I better sit down  
Cause like the sweetest serenade  
Bet he knows he's got it made with me  
  
Twisting round on a carousel  
This speeds' too much to stop  
One second I'm thinkin' I'm feeling the lust  
And then I feel a lot  
  
Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
  
Now it's like I'm on a mission  
Headed everywhere  
And if it takes a little long  
And it feels a little wrong, who cares?  
  
My baby fits the description  
And does it easily  
A little Gable, some Astaire  
When he dances I can hardly breathe  
  
Someone call a doctor  
Need some help to rescue me  
One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost  
And he keeps on findin' me  
  
Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
  
Pa da pip pab pa da pa  
Dib e dib da pa da pa  
Ba da da pip pab pa da da  
Da ba dub dib dib pu du pa  
Bu du dib dub dib da do to do  
Dub e dub do wo do do do  
Pib pab pa da tow  
Du da tu da dow  
  
Dub dub dub udu dub dow  
Ooh, I'm gonna find that man  
Dub du dub dub du du dub  
You bet ya, I'm gonna find that man  
Dub dub dub dub du  
Eeh, I'm gonna find that man  
Dub dub dub dub du dubu  
I'm gonna find that, I'm gonna find that man, mmm  
  
Pa da dub dub dub to to  
I'm gonna find that man  
(Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win)  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man’

You couldn’t help it, you had stared at Grillby most of the song. Sure you had looked around, even grinned when Sans raised his ketchup bottle to you in a toast, but you found your attention on the man of fire – like a moth to the flame, naturally.

After another round of applause, you stepped off stage and walked to the bar to find a long island tea waiting for you. “You spoil me.” You half-joke to the bartender as you took a long sip. You felt your own face warm under his intense gaze and, for a split second, recalled how shy and nervous you had been on your first night here. Hadn’t it involved one too many long island teas as well?

You turned to Sans and chitchatted, unable to will away the feeling of déjà vu. Yes, this was incredibly similar to your first time at Grillby’s. When ten o’clock came around, Sans excused himself to read a bedtime story to Papyrus…and Eddie, he added with a hint of a blush on his bones.

You would never get tired of seeing these two magic folk blush.

Eventually the customers slipped into the night and by two in the morning, you were helping Grillby clean up the bar. After wiping down the tables and sweeping, you turned to get the mop – water, after all – when you smacked into the owner himself.

“Oh, hey.” You chuckle, grasping his shoulders to steady both yourself and him. “You trying to sneak up on me?” You teased.

When he chuckled, the sound that reminded you of soot, of flames lazily licking away the bark of a log, you shivered. Such an intoxicating noise. “Let’s go home.” He suggested softly. His arms wrapped around your waist as he spoke.

Raising a brow but still grinning, you questioned, “And leave the place half-done? That’s not like you.” Then again, it wasn’t like you to just waltz into the bar and make out with him before an audience.

Evidently he had the same thought, judging by how he pulled you closer to him. “It’ll be here tomorrow to take of.” He had a point. “I wish to spend the rest of the night together.”

“I like that idea.” You agreed.

When you both stepped outside the locked bar, you glanced around. No other soul in the street, monster or otherwise. Good, you thought. Looping your arm around his waist, you walked alongside Grillby as he returned the favor.

After a few steps, he spoke softly, “My favorite nights are when you sing. It isn’t just your voice, which seems to act like a siren to me, but then I’m able to simply watch you…”

You looked up with surprise at his blunt and unexpected declaration. You felt your face turn a vivid red, one that was noticeable against his own light. You looked away with a hint of shyness before you looked back up.

He wasn’t done though. “Before we…become one,” a dusting of blue kissed his cheeks, “I often enjoyed watching you sing on stage. It felt like, for some songs, that you…were singing just for me. During certain songs, I became so engrossed in your performance that I often forgot that I was running a bar. I thought for just a few moments that it was just you and I in the bar.” Pause. “I hope that isn’t too silly.”

 You turned to face him, stopping the walk in the middle of the empty sidewalk and night. Part of his flame raised higher than the other, a look of question. Placing your hands on his upper arms, noting how warm you felt from it, you smiled gently. “Not at all. I have and still do use you as my beacon and spotlight, Grillby.” You paused, thinking back to the earlier decision you had made Underground. “I cannot imagine my life without you or this town. I didn’t realize I was missing a piece of myself, of…of…joy, of peace, until I met you. Your quiet observations, your warmth, your laugh, your entire being…you’re amazing and beautiful, brilliant even…do you have any idea how much you’ve made my life complete? How much you’ve enhanced it? I’m so lucky to have met you and I’m so grateful to call you my lover and friend.”

The chuckle he offered at your rambling speech was choked slightly, perhaps he was holding back tears. Your own vision blurred briefly as you blinked a few of your own tears away, smiling all the while. His hands rest on your arms, pulling you closer. There was a brief moment when he tried to capture the feeling he experienced in words. “I wasn’t sure I could ever feel this happy with my life again.” He admitted softly. When he spoke in such a hushed tone, it reminded you of a dying fire, crackling tiredly.  

Your heart clenched. Unable to speak any further, as if words could accurately describe your feelings of this man, you leaned forward and kissed him deep. You felt his glasses shift, slightly skewed – not that it mattered since he kissed you back with his eyes closed. With both of your limbs intertwined, you melted into him.

You couldn’t imagine living without moments like this.

~

The next day, you sat at the bar with a half-empty cup of wine at your side. Next to it was some cheese and crackers. It was just after noon and the customers were trickling in. You watched as Grillby went about with the orders, listened to Link – who had a cast on his arm – sing in the background. Before you and next to the wine was your little laptop.

The screen showed an empty slab of a website, a blog post. You had been staring at it for the past hour, running sentences through your head, openings that didn’t quite seem open enough. You were determined, however, to publish your first post of this year today. After what you had experienced yesterday, how could you not?

The only question was…what? What would you write? What could be written to reach both sympathizers and anti-monster folk alike? What could pull someone into the blog and, more so, share it with others, spread it like a wildfire?

You finished off the wine and sighed, rubbing your temples. When a soft clink was heard, you glanced up to see Grillby pour you another glass. Smiling, you mumbled, “Thanks hottie.” He blushed but nodded his acknowledgement. Oh, you’d never get tired of that.

When he slipped away, you looked back to the people chatting and eating, the singer singing, the laughter and noise. You thought of yesterday. How could you bottle up and show that feeling from yesterday? How to get strangers, millions of strangers, to be in your shoes right now and feel what you felt – a sense of peace, of friendship, of kindness? It was nothing like your last job…

You sat up straight and gasped. That was it! That was how you would pull someone into your blog, into your message! That was how you would share your experience with them, make them feel what you felt! You knew how to protect and advocate for your friends now!

You would tell your story.

With a slight shiver of excitement, your fingers traveled over the keyboard rapidly.

‘You were tired of the usual scene. It was often annoying to be at a club or bar as a participant – men simply didn’t know how to keep their hands to themselves, although women weren’t much better at times. It was worse to work for the place. From customers to your own bosses, they simply saw you as a bird that sang.

The money tended to cover bills and rent though, including your second part-time job as a waitress. At least there, the only thing barking at you were your poor feet after a ten hour shift. It wasn’t a bad life, but it wasn’t the one you wanted.  
Fuck, hadn’t you sworn to yourself when you turned nineteen that you’d never be that cliché?   
A singer by night, a waitress by day…  
With no hint or shimmer on the horizon for a grander step, a contract, a tour, a recording…nothing.   
It was disgusting. It was disappointing. At times when you had a few hours to yourself – or, worse, an entire day off – you were eaten away by depression, self-loathing, and questions. What would you do? What could you do to break this cycle? You may have lived the past four years as a cliché, but you’d be damned if you continued this way til you were thirty.  
No, something had to give.  
But what?  
Not long after that, news broke. Evidently there had been a barrier between humans and…monsters. Yes, monsters. At first you wondered if this was Fox News’ latest attempt to practice Terror Management on the audience. It took quite a while before you broke down and looked up what the term was, why so many news outlets were using it.  
Monsters.  
Actual legit monsters.   
Skeletons, reptiles, fish ladies, talking goats…and so, so much more.’

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that's all, folks.  
> I feel an infuriating mixture of joy and relief that this story is finished (over 170k words omg) and sadness that...well, it's over. I first started this story because I had a semester off of school, had watched several playthroughs of Undertale, and had time on my hands.   
> Honestly, the thing that made me switch from the Sans-fangirl to Grillby was a fanart piece where Grillby is holding Anon's hands and there's a little heart next to him. I'm not sure why, but the shy, cute crush thing just...won me over. The timelines and Gaster provided several layers to play with, all of which I hope I presented well. Sans was an interesting character to write, not only because of the puns, but the more serious undertones that we see both in this story and in the game itself. Bloody complex character for just bones and jacket, haha.   
> If the ending/blog post is familiar at all, it's because...well, it is. It's the first section of the first chapter of this story. There were several ways I could have ended this story, but the one that felt the most 'right' and, ha, 'real' was tying it back to the beginning. The Reader tries to advocate for the monsters by telling her own experience which, in a sense, in this story -- minus a few timeline-magic parts, of course. Mindfuck much? I hope so, even though it may be a little lame.  
> As for Gaster, I am both sorry and not sorry for the choice the Reader made. I have always pictured Gaster as a lovable guy -- but also a dangerous one. More so, I've always seen him as the intense, mad scientist. What he does in the name of science is always right, and that is where the danger lies. I figured he could either be seen as kind for helping the Reader or self-serving as he progressively gets to know/helps the Reader throughout the timelines and lives lived. It is up to you to decide in your own way.  
> I cannot begin to thank everyone for their kudos, alerts, and comments. I know I've slacked off on replying to comments mid-way of the story, but grad school happened. I promise to respond to every comment on this last chapter though. You, everyone, made writing this story from start to finish incredibly exciting. You made it fun to write. You made it thrilling to plot points and present moments both good and bad. So, thank you. Thank you for your support. Thank you.  
> Thank you.  
> Last note, then I will leave off. Speaking of time on hands and grad school...I have, for better or worse, entered my program once more. The next year is, in theory, to be hell. It is going to consume me body and mind -- and hopefully soul if done right -- which means I will not have time to write much. I may write the occasional blurb or one shot, but realistically, I find it doubtful. I am sorry about that. This is also why I had to finish the story. I do not think it healthy for my story (or way of writing) to wait several months just to update a quick chapter. To me, for me, it always takes away a bit of the magic. So, while I suggest not to expect a sequel, I would also suggest to be cautiously optimistic that there will be one-shots once in a blue moon or something similar.   
> I will leave you with a quote from another book I had read earlier this year. The quote below had, for different reasons, inspired and motivated me with how the story turned out. It helped with plot. You might be able to see hints of it throughout the story or even just feel the sentiment behind the quote. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and, more importantly, I hope you enjoyed this story. Again, thank you for being with me on this journey.
> 
> "Someday someone will uncover these, my words inscribed, and my name her lips will murmur, summoning up my sleepy spirit...I believe with perfect faith that she will release me, that she will speak me, resurrect me, and save me...We must live and record, brilliant interpreter, lest the libraries be stacked with scrolls of war and not one leaf of love."   
> \- The Scroll of Anatiya, Zoe Klein

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516036) by [Arcanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanus/pseuds/Arcanus)




End file.
